Life Behind Bars
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: What goes on when you get sent to the Wild Wood East Prison? Excitement, thrills and chills wait those serving terms in the WWE Prison. People like John, Adam, Randy, Chris and Wade and many others. Find out what happens when you spend Life Behind Bars. SLASH M/M Co- Written By LadyDragonsBlood.
1. The New Fish

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**Title: Life Behind Bars  
**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: Eventual Centon and Chradam  
**

******Summary: **What goes on when you get sent to the Wild Wood East Prison? Excitement, thrills and chills wait those serving terms in the WWE Prison. People like John, Adam, Randy, Chris and Wade and many others. Find out what happens when you spend Life Behind Bars.

The pretty blond made himself as small as possible as he cowered in the corner of the paddy wagon. His head almost hung to his shackled feet. His handcuffs rattled as he wiped the tears from his green eyes.

The only thing he could think about was the expression on his sweet mother's face as he was sentenced for five years for forgery and making and uttering hot checks. His formal charge was second degree forgery.

All he had been trying to do was get enough money to pay for his mother's medication, he failed miserably. He intended to keep to himself and try to earn points for good behavior. His public defender had told him if he behaved, he could be up for parole in eighteen months.

The blond jumped when the doors were suddenly thrown open and another man was locked to bench by a chain around his waist, just as the blond had been. Darkness entered the wagon again as the door closed. The blond let out a tiny squeak of fright as the guard banged on the door from the outside. It was a signal to the driver that they were good to go.

The other man let out a long sigh. He was tall, his dark brown hair was cut close to the scalp, his eyes were the colour of stormy clouds.

He had let his temper get away from himself. He'd been stopped for speeding, gotten into an argument with the police officer and assaulted him, badly. He'd been sentenced to ten years, and was ineligible for parole for five years.

The blond sniffed again, as his mother's face flashed before his eyes. "Hey, you okay?" a deep voice asked over the noise of the moving vehicle. A small but equally deep voice answered, "yes". "It will be alright. Anticipation is the worst part." the short haired man said in a comforting tone. The blond just nodded.

The paddy wagon was on the way to Wild Wood East Prison. The old prison was on the edges of the Everglades. The castle like structure had through a major overhaul a few years ago. The cells had been refurbished, each one was now a three or four man unit. There were also a few single cells along with a section for solitary confinement. There was also a special isolation area

The hospital ward had been redone as well and in a Florida study on prisons, there was full time medical staff, headed up by Dr. Stephen Regal and his associate Dr. Kurt Angle. Eve Torres was the head nurse and she had a few others on her staff as well.

The entire prison staff lived in a separate compound on the prison grounds. It was like a small town. The state had spent a lot of money restoring all the buildings and property, they were testing a lot of new reforms. Some of them worked, others didn't.

The Warden of the W. W. E. Prison was Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He ran the prison with an iron fist but in a velvet glove. He was hard but always fair. His assistant was not so just.

John Hodger Laurinaitis had a fist of steel and and he let the prisoners know it. Vince wasn't overly fond of his assistant warden, but until the state changed things, he had to work with the man.

Vince was married to the prison's Welfare Officer, Eric Bischoff-McMahon. They had two children. Shane who was a lawyer that often advised the prisoners for free. He also led seminars for them on how to deal with or file legal matters.

The McMahon's daughter, Stephanie was a teacher in the prison staff school. She also did classes in the prison. Both she and Shane were liked and respected by the inmates.

Like all prisons, there was a pecking order among the inmates.

The "top dog" of the prison was Mark "Deadman" Calaway. He was serving a life term for killing the man that killed his wife while driving the get away car in an armed robbery. Mark had gone to the trial, then shot the man in cold blood right there in court room, that was twenty five years ago.

He worked his way up to top dog and it wasn't easy. He had nothing to lose, so when crossed, he never blinked if he had to kill someone, thus earning the name "Deadman." None of his "extra" killings had ever been linked to him either, he was as smart and clever as he was deadly.

Mark was a father figure to a lot of the prisoners, but no more so than to his first lieutenant, Shawn Michaels.

"Shawn "Heartbreak Kid" Michaels was in for fraud, forgery and armed robbery. He was serving twenty five years without the possibility of parole. He was a normally calm, sweet person who had a new found faith in God, but when pushed or ordered by Mark, he became HBK, a cold and calculating fox. He was the life partner of Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Triple H or Trips as he was called was Mark's third in command. He was also serving twenty five years for armed robbery, fraud and forgery. He had been arrested with Shawn. He was the brute strength behind Shawn's cunning. He was often called on by Mark to be his "enforcer" if the rules got broken.

Mark, Shawn and Hunter were liked and respected by the majority of the prisoners, but there was a faction that didn't like the Deadman or his rules.

Wade Barrett was their leader, he called his faction, The Nexus. He was a criminal mastermind or at least was until he was caught. He was serving a life sentence for armed robbery and drug trafficking. He had no hope for parole. He was from Preston, England, but the British Government refused to have anything to do with him.

His second in command was an oily, slimy creature named "The Miz". Mike Mizanin was truly psychotic. The Miz could slide in and out of places like a mouse, and just as quietly. He had been arrested for carjacking with a gun. He had a life sentence but could be up for parole in thirty years.

Mike was carrying on with one of the prison guards, Dolph Ziggler. Often a door was left open or a phone call was placed. Mike had to let Dolph fuck him, but he didn't care.

There were other factions, like the Latinos, led by Alberto Del Rio and his lover Ricardo Rodriguez. The European Union was headed by Steven "Sheamus" Farelly. He was know as Sheamus the Irish around the prison.

It was a typical prison in many ways, but it was different too. It was life behind bars at Wild Wood East Prison, Wild Wood East, Florida.

Chris "Jericho" Irvine was another one of the Deadman's "sons". He was in prison for a DUI Causing Death.

His sentence was fifteen years, he'd already served ten, but his guilt ate at him like a sickness. His crime wasn't committed with intended malice. It was an accident, pure and simple. He'd gotten only slightly drunk at a rock concert, he was only half a point over the limit, but still he'd caused another person to die. He ran over a fellow concert goer as he was leaving the parking lot.

Not long after he'd been sent to prison, the parents of the young man he had killed came to visit Chris. They just wanted Jericho to know they forgave him.

It was more than Chris could handle and he went off the rails for a while. Mark finally took him in hand and with Shawn's help, brought him back to reality. He was now Mark's third lieutenant.

John Cena was another of Mark's men. He shared a cell with Jericho, but they weren't lovers or even fuck buddies, they were just good friends.

Cena was in for possession of marijuana and trafficking. His sentence was twenty years. He'd been in jail a little over ten years. He'd fallen into a bad time with money.

John had been going to college, but needed money for books and tuition. It started off simple enough, selling a bit here and there to friends, but it soon got out of control, his last customer was a cop and now here he was in prison.

The paddy wagon pulled up to the front gate. It was hard to tell what was louder, the rattle of the wagon as it passed over the one way spikes or the sniff Adam made. He was also trembling.

Randy was more sure of himself, he'd never been in jail before, but he knew his way around a tough crowd.

The wagon came to a stop. Adam jumped as the driver and his guard slammed their doors shut after getting out. He jumped again when the back doors were thrown open.

"Okay boys, welcome to your new home." the guard said as he climbed into the wagon. He unlocked the chains around the waists of the two new inmates. He told the two men to get out. It was bit of a struggle because they were shackled by the ankles and their wrists were cuffed.

Randy managed, but Adam stumbled a bit. A guard from the prison helped steady the blond.

"Thank you" Adam barely muttered. The guard smiled. He was shorter than Adam and he had a full beard. His name tag read. D. Bryan. Daniel Bryan felt bad for the blond. It had been a long time since he'd seen a newbie that was so green and scared to death on top of it.

"You're welcome. Just relax, you'll be alright. Now, come with me, both of you." Daniel said, first nodding for the driver to remove the cuffs and shackles.

Both men rubbed their wrists and followed their guard into the foreboding castle like structure. The inside was a stark contrast to the facade of the prison. It was modern and state of the art.

Randy and Adam were led to the booking area. Daniel took Randy first, mainly to give Adam a chance to breathe.

"Alright, step up to the white line. (Randy did as instructed) Your name Is Randal Keith Orton?" Daniel read from the clipboard in his hand. "Yes" Randy replied. Bryan read off Randy's charges and his sentence, asking if this was correct as well. Again Randy replied to the affirmative.

"Remove all your items from your pockets and also any jewellery, and place them in here." Officer Bryan put out a small cardboard box for the items. Randy emptied his pockets, he had no jewellery to remove. His fingerprints were scanned and his picture taken with is prison number, W.W.E. P #21817. Adam would later be #21818.

"Okay, go in there and strip. I'll be right there." Officer Bryan pointed to a small room leading to the shower area.

He put the blond through the same process, he had to ask Adam a couple of times to raise his head for the pictures.

"Alright Adam, strip off." Daniel instructed. While Adam began removing his clothes, the officer gave the Randy his pre-shower inspection, then gave the tattooed man a towel and a bottle of disinfectant body wash/shampoo. Randy went in and took his shower.

Adam had taken everything off but his thong. "I'm sorry, but you have to take off everything. Come on its quick, I promise." Daniel said softly.

With tears of humiliation tracking down his cheeks, he removed the last bit of dignity he had covering his body. He was subjected to an internal and external body search. True to his word, the guard was quick, but extremely thorough. The blond kept his head down as he took the shower things and proceeded to wash his lithe body.

Daniel felt sorry for Adam, he knew he would be harassed by the other prisoners. He was glad he was on duty for the man's first night. The prison guard was also glad the blond would have a single cell tonight. He wasn't so worried about Orton, he sensed a hot, explosive temper beneath the surface. He'd bear watching.

The two men finished their showers. They were given their prison uniforms. Blue button down chambray shirts over a white undershirt. Cheap denim jeans over white boxers, white crew socks and white sneakers. They were also issued white cotton pyjamas and blue plastic shower shoes along with a thin blue cotton robe. Also doled out was a set of sheets, blanket and pillow. All the items except the footwear were made internally in one of the prison's many workshops.

The two men were also given an electric pitcher for boiling water, and a bag containing a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, a bag of chips and a candy bar. They were also given one "free" pack of cigarettes.

"Okay, tonight you will be in a single cell. Tomorrow you will go through classification and orientation and be given a permanent cell assignment. Here is your prison rule and guide book, read it and learn it. After you make up your bunks, you'll be allowed to go out into the population. Any questions?" Bryan explained to the new inmates.

"Do I have to? Can I have a book to read?" Adam asked, head down, his lips barely moved. "No, you don't have to, but you will have to leave your cell eventually. Sorry, the library is closed but you can ask to go tomorrow after your classification." Bryan explained. Adam nodded.

The prison officer led the men to their new home, Cell Block F. Randy took on a confident air, even though he was a scared, at least a bit. Adam kept his head down, he was so scared he could barely walk. He just wanted to get to his cell and collapse. The blond was also worried about his ma, who would take care of her? He hoped to be allowed to call her soon.

They stopped walking as Officer Bryan buzzed the guards inside. "Bryan with two newbies" he said firmly. Adam jumped as a loud buzzer went off and the door slid open like something from a science fiction television show.

Bryan led them into the cell block. Block F was the home of the majority of the regular prisoners, it was the biggest block in the prison as well.

The block had three levels of cells in a circular formation. The main floor was where the population gathered "socially". There were several tables with seating for eight. A large colour television sat in one corner with several E-Z style chairs and two large couches.

There were tables where several men were playing cards, or just talking. There were chess players and backgammon players as well, each area had it's own activity. More men were watching TV, while still others milled about the cells. There was the sound of talking and laughing that mixed with the television.

In the centre of the huge circle was a desk for the prison guards on duty. It was a closed area, but open, much like a counter in a library or office. Banks of computer monitors were lit with four small squares, each one showing various parts of the block. All movements were constantly taped, the cameras could be turned in any direction as well.

All the cells and doors were also locked or unlocked from the control board. The whole security of the cell block was run from the nerve center. One last security precaution hung over the counter. There was a steel and glass cage that could be lowered to encase the area in riot proof glass, just in case, it had only been used a few times, and that was for drills. It was one of the state of the art things that was being tested.

Four guards sat in the circle, just keeping an eye on things. The one noticeable thing was the guards were unarmed except for pepper spray that was kept on their belts. They had guns, but they were locked in a safe under the desk.

The area was actually quite comfortable and special care had been given to make it as homey as possible.

It was divided though, The Nexus, Latinos and European Union all had their own areas, but Mark was the centre. He controlled the entire block and the inmates respected that.

The room fell silent as the newbies entered the block. They watched in silence as the two new men were led to the single cells on the ground level.

Mark, Shawn, Hunter, Chris and John were at their usual table in the centre of the room. The Deadman watched carefully. He knew about both men, their cases had been in the newspaper. He felt sorry for Adam, he thought the sentence was too much, he planned on keeping an eye on the kid. Randy got what he deserved, Mark knew he'd bear watching. The Deadman, like officer Bryan could smell the anger radiating off the man.

"Holy fuck, he's beautiful" Chris muttered as he laid eyes on Adam for the first time. John thought Randy was handsome, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Someone is in lust" Shawn teased Jericho. "That poor kid. He shouldn't be here." Hunter growled, he hated injustice. "We'll have to watch him, you can see him trembling from here. Oh fuck, Barrett's just seen him." Jericho said with a growl.

"You know how it is. We'll watch him, but the rule is the fish decides what side he wants. No recruiting." Mart stated to his lieutenants.

A few years ago, the factions would recruit newbies, or "fish" as there were really called. This often led to faction infighting. Especially if the fish was big and strong. The factions wanted the biggest men.

Wade, Alberto, Sheamus and Mark held a meeting. They laid down a new rule, no recruiting. The new fish had to decide for themselves who they aligned themselves with. For the most part it worked. Of course each faction had rules, for example you had to be Latin to join Del Rio or born in Europe, the United Kingdom or Northern Ireland to belong to the European Union. Mark and Wade ruled the two biggest factions.

Wade wanted to gather enough to take over from Mark. Mark knew eventually the battle would come, but for now Wade still wasn't brave enough to actually make the move.

Barrett watched the new fish as Bryan led them to their temporary cells. He wanted them both. The blond would be sweet to have for fucking and the tattooed kid had the anger Wade liked.

The Englishman would put The Miz on the case. He'd have Ziggler make sure the blond got put in his cell, and the other fish with The Miz and Ryder. He knew by the time The Miz finished with Orton, he'd be part of the Nexus.

"Mark I want him." Jericho said to his boss. "Easy son. Let it play." Mark said thoughtfully, he too wanted both men, not for sex, but simply to keep Wade's numbers down. Adam would need the protection and Randy would be good muscle if needed. But, even though he was a cold blooded killer, Mark played by the faction rules, but he'd keep his eyes open.

"Okay, make your bunk, eat your food and try to relax. I'll be here all night, You'll be alright. Just...well...try to relax." Officer Bryan told the blond. "Thank you" Adam said quietly. He was left alone as Daniel took Randy to his cell.

Adam put his things down on the desk. He looked around the small room. In the upper left corner there was a sink with a mirrored cabinet over it, and a toilet. A barred window was in the centre of the wall. In the upper right corner was the bed. The desk was in the lower left corner, and the entryway made up the lower right.

Adam made up his bunk as neatly as possible with his trembling hands. He left the sleeping clothes on the desk as he took the paper bag of food to the bed. He sat down and just held the bag. He wasn't hungry, but if he didn't eat, he knew his small headache would get worse.

Once when he was a little kid, he flew off the kitchen counter while playing Spiderman, he injured his neck. Then as a teenager, he redid the injury when he flew over the handle bars of his bike. Sometimes his neck played up and it gave him headaches. He also got them when he skipped too many meals.

The sad blond opened the bag. He took out the mushed up peanut butter sandwich and apple. He took a bite of sandwich, then a bite of apple to help the peanut butter go down.

After a few small bites he gave up, he just couldn't choke it down, even with water. He neatly wrapped the leftovers and put them on the desk, he'd try again later, maybe he could eat the candy bar, after all his ma always told him, chocolate cured anything.

He really needed a couple of aspirin, but to ask for them he'd have to leave the safety of his cell. He wasn't ready for that. He could hear the din of the prison, it scared him.

In his twenty four years, he'd learned early to be tough, at least in some ways. He grew up in Canada, a small town just a little over an hour west, northwest of Toronto.

When his mother told his father she was pregnant, he packed up and left. A week later she filed for divorce. Adam never even knew the man's name or what he looked like. He never asked about his father, and he really didn't want to upset his precious mother. So she worked three jobs to keep them fed, sheltered and clothed.

When Adam was fifteen, his mother Judy answered an ad for a secretary job in Florida. She got the job and they moved. They did well for a few years, then suddenly Judy got very ill.

They got the news that it was Aplastic Anaemia, a serious blood disease that affected her bone marrow. It meant that her bone marrow didn't produce enough blood cells, especially red ones. They thought it came from a viral infection. She had one blood transfusion that helped for a while. Now she needed a bone marrow transplant, but she was waiting for a match. Sadly Adam didn't match close enough, so Judy was on a list, a very long list of other people waiting for their matches.

Her medicine was horribly expensive. Judy couldn't work, so Adam worked nearly twenty hours a day. He had reached his breaking point. He'd found an old check book from his mother's closed bank account.

Adam would go to different pharmacies and telling them his mom had sent him with a check to pick up her prescription. He was actually forging her name and passing the flaming, hot checks. It worked for a while, but eventually he was caught and arrested, and now, here he was.

His trial was over and done in minutes and he didn't even get to kiss his mother good bye before he was taken away. All he could think of was the sad look on her face as he was cuffed and hauled out of the court room.

He only wanted to help Judy. She needed the medicine for pain and to keep her blood "rich." But the state branded him a criminal and sent him to W.W. E. Prison.

The blond went to pull his mother's picture out of his pocket, then he remembered, they had taken it from him. His personal items would be inspected then tomorrow he would get them back, at least he hoped so.

After an hour of just sitting there, he knew he would have to cave in, he needed aspirin desperately. He swallowed hard, stood up and went to the door. He took another deep breath and slipped out into the huge common room.

He kept his head down, trying to block out the wolf whistles and cat calls, things like, "Look at the pretty fish" or " Fuckable fish". It seemed like a mile to the guard desk, but he finally made it.

"Excuse me please, Officer Bryan" Adam said quietly and politely to the heavily bearded guard.

"What do you want newbie" A platinum haired guard answered instead, slightly pushing Bryan out of the way. The man's I.D. Badge read D. Ziggler, Head Guard, Cell Block F W.W.E. Prison, along with his picture.

Adam could tell this guard was nothing like Officer Bryan, but he needed the aspirin. "I need some aspirin please? I have a bad headache." Adam again was quiet and polite.

"This ain't a hospital, it's a prison. We all have bad headaches." Ziggler said with a sneer. Adam wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what the platinum blond guard meant, a headache below the belt.

The blond prisoner wouldn't blow the man for aspirin or anything else. He would keep his pride no matter what. "Sorry" Adam said, the made his way back to his cell.

"We are allowed to give out two aspirin, Dolph. Why do you have to..." Daniel was stopped by the dirty look his superior gave him.

Bryan backed down. He had been the head guard, but Ziggler had gotten into Assistant Warden Laurinaitis' mind and now he was the head guard. Daniel had gone to Warden McMahon about it, but as hard as Vince tried, Laurinaitis wouldn't change his mind.

Vince explained to Bryan that as Warden he could put his foot down, but he didn't like rocking the man's boat. Laurinaitis had friends in high places and McMahon felt for the good of the prison it was best to keep an even keel.

Daniel Bryan understood, and he knew Vince was right. So, for the sake of the entire prison, he'd dropped it. He knew someday Vince would make it right, there was something brewing, and he stood behind Warden McMahon a hundred percent.

When Adam got back to his cell, a tall, muscular, black haired man was leaning on the wall next to his cell door. The blond avoided eye contact as he approached his cell. The tall man let Adam enter his cell without a hassle. The young blond let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he entered his cell.

All Adam could do now was lay down with a cold wash cloth over his eyes. He got the cloth from the pile on the desk. With shaky hands, he wet the cloth and laid down.

Mark was watching everything with a wary eye. He didn't like the way Barrett was standing outside the new kid's cell. He too hated Officer Ziggler, he should have let the blond have the aspirin.

Mark's number one rule and a rule of the prisoners in general was no talking to a guard about anything another inmate said or did, ever. Men had been killed because of it, Mark himself had killed "lagers."

The Deadman knew Officer Bryan had lost his head guard status because someone reported that he was doing Favors for some of the inmates. He wasn't of course, but it was part of a plot from the Assistant Warden's office. He knew something was in the air, he could feel it in his bones. If something went down, Mark's gang would stand behind Warden McMahon.

Jericho also watched Barrett warily. There was something about the new blond fish that called to him. It actually made him nervous, but he kept that hidden.

"I've got some aspirins stashed, I'll got get him a few, okay?" Jericho asked his leader. "Yes, but don't get in Barrett's way, not yet, no matter what happens. No matter what, am I understood? Bring the aspirin back here. Best to let Heartbreaker take them to the fish. Barrett won't touch him. I want to see the Nexus' intentions, then I'll decide what we do." Mark gave his orders.

Chris got up with a nod. He went up to the third level, to his cell. His cellie was John Cena, and they had a four man cell to themselves, a perk of being close to Mark.

Jericho's cell was next to the one Mark shared with Hunter and Shawn. He entered his "home". He knelt down in the corner and pulled up the loose floor tile. He had worked long and hard to create the hidden storage "vault".

He found the small bottle of aspirin and took four out, he hid them in his pocket. He put the bottle back. Also in the storage area were a couple of shivs, (prison made knives) cash, a couple of packs of cigarettes, a radio and extra batteries, and finally some other medical supplies. John had a similar storage vault as did Mark and his lieutenants. Most of the men in the prison had a secret stash someplace in their cells.

Mark chose the third level because it not only gave an overall view of Cell Block F, but it was quieter, away from the din of the common area.

He took the pills down to Shawn, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Make sure he's okay Heartbreaker, he's ….just...oh here." Chris handed off the pills without being detected.

Shawn smiled, "you like him, I know. Just remember what Mark said." Shawn said with a sharp warning tone. Chris nodded and went back to the table with the others.

Barrett hadn't moved from the spot at Adam's cell door. "Wade" Shawn said simply as he passed the Englishman. "Heartbreaker" The Nexus leader replied.

Of all of Mark's men, Shawn unnerved him the most. One minute the copper blond could be reading his Bible and the next, killing a man without blinking an eye. So he gave Hunter's lover plenty of leeway.

Shawn entered Adam's cell, "Hey, are you awake?" the man spoke quietly. Adam started a bit, but the voice was soft and calm. Adam removed the wash cloth and sat up in the bed. "Hi" Adam said trying not to sound scared. Then he saw the kindness behind the older man's eyes.

"I'm Shawn. Look, Ziggler should have given you the aspirin. I brought you some. Here." Shawn held out the four white pills. Adam hesitated, he was afraid of being drugged. "I...um...don't need them, but thank you. Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Adam." the blond said hesitantly.

"it's okay son, they are just aspirin. We fight against drugs here. I'll take one, you pick one and I'll take it as good will." Shawn spoke in a warm, honest tone.

"I'm sorry, I...trust you. Thank you...do...um...I owe you anything?...I don't...want any...trouble...I know there are...rules." Adam tried to choose his words carefully, he didn't want to offend the kind man.

Shawn smiled warmly, "You owe me nothing. I promise. Find me after your classification, I'll help you with prison, along with my...well, I think of Hunt as my husband, but he's my partner. You can trust us Adam, I promise." Shawn said flatly.

Adam just knew Shawn was being honest. He took the four pills and swallowed them down. Adam briefly told about his history of headaches.

"I'm sorry you missed the hot meal. After tomorrow you can buy things once a week at the store. Things like coffee, tea, soup, candy, snacks. It helps. You get some rest now. If you need more aspirin, just let me know before ten. That's when they lock the cells." Shawn said as he started to leave.

"Thank you Shawn. I appreciate it very much. I will, thanks again." Adam said honestly. Shawn left the blonds cell.

Shawn went back to the table and told the others what had happened. "Poor kid is terrified. I read about his case in the paper. Forgery and hot checks, drugs for his sick mother. Five years at least. We need him." Shawn spoke with a pondering tone.

Mark just nodded, he was keeping an eye on Barrett. His instincts were on alert. Something was in the air. He could just feel it.

Suddenly a loud argument broke out in the furthermost corner of the room. Several members of The Nexus had a member of the European Union penned to the wall.

All eyes were on them, as the guards went over to check the situation before it got out of hand.

Even Mark failed to notice, the door to Adam's cell was now closed and Wade Barrett was gone...

**Please Review…..**


	2. Randy's First Night

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Randy Orton walked into his cell and sighed, he wasn't exactly a stranger to jail, he had been in lock up before for drunken disorderly but nothing as serious as his charge now.

He knew he had lost his cool when he had been stopped by the cop but he couldn't help it, he wasn't in the best moods at the time and the cop just had to pick on him and Randy just lost it, he beat the cop down badly, the cop nearly had brain damage but he was OK in the end, no one felt sorry for Randy, he had gotten what he deserved, all the cops were out for him so they were pleased with the sentencing that he received, Randy was nervous to be in the big house. He missed his family, his mom, dad, brother and sister.

He knew his mother was heartbroken when Randy had been arrested. She was much worse when his sentence was handed down to him, she was in hysterics and crying and pleading for them to change their mind, but Randy knew no matter what happened he would be going to jail.

He knew as soon as he was arrested for the assault that this would most likely be the outcome.

Randy sighed and grabbed his sheets, and blankets and made up his bed for the night, he then put his clothes on the bed and sat down. He didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't think he was ready to venture out to the main room and meet people, he didn't know what these people had done, they could have been murderers, molesters and rapists, or worse, serial killers. Randy just didn't know what to do with himself.

He walked out of his cell and he looked around, people were engaging in conversation, having fun. Being themselves, he could tell that most of the people in prison had developed some sort of a routine to get through the day, the weeks, the months and years they would spend in jail.

He had read all about what being in jail would be like, he learnt about the asshole guards, the nice guards, the factions, the food, the work they had to do, the sex even. Randy was mostly interested in the sex.

He had read a few things where the new guy was made to be a bitch and the person they would be sharing a cell with would be their owner, they would rape them, do anything to them and that was something Randy didn't want.

He was scared for classification tomorrow. He didn't want to be put in a cell with some big, fat, sweaty, hairy man that wanted to have his way with Randy. Randy wasn't like that, he had NEVER bottomed in his life and he wasn't planning on it. He liked to be the one to be in control in his relationships.

But he realised, this wasn't a normal situation. He was in jail. He had no clue what was about to happen to him. He couldn't change anything, he was angry and he didn't know what to do with all the anger, usually he would go out and find some ass and have sex but here he couldn't.

If he tried to do that and he approached the wrong person then Randy could lose his life in this place. Randy walked to his cell door and he looked around, he looked at all the factions, he wanted to join one, he needed to make friends, he needed to be safe and to have someone keep an eye on him.

If he didn't have someone he knew it would only be a matter of time before he lost his cool and then eventually his life and Randy didn't want to die. Yes he was angry and he liked to fight, he LOVED it, but he didn't want to die in a shit hole prison. He didn't.

He looked and saw the Latinos he knew he couldn't join that faction, he wasn't Latin so that was out of the question, he looked and saw the Europeans, he knew he couldn't join that one, he was from the good ol' US of A. So that faction was out of the question so that only left two major factions, he looked at the first one, they looked OK, he noticed the leader seemed to be British, so he wondered why he wasn't in with the Europeans, but he shrugged it off, who was he to question someone like him? He then looked to the last faction and saw Mark, Hunter, Shawn, Chris and John.

He knew right away that Mark was the leader and he looked like a tough guy. A guy that you wouldn't be on the wrong side with. He looked like he could gut you without even breaking a sweat. His eyes lingered on John a bit longer than anyone else.

He was so very attractive, he had the buzz cut that a lot of the guys in prison had, it wasn't like they had access to all the best hair products so a lot of the guys in the prison just decided to shave their heads. John was fit too.

Randy could tell. He was nearly bursting out of his prison issue shirt, he could see how big John's biceps were and Randy licked his lips, he looked as John got up to pick up his pencil that had rolled off the table, Randy bit his lip as he saw John stretch his arms above his head and yawn, he could see John's six pack through his shirt and he saw just a little bit of hard, chiselled muscle as John's shirt rose a bit as he stretched, Randy nearly lost it though when John bent over.

He could have cum in his pants right them and there. John's ass, was big, bubbly and probably as tight as fuck, Randy also noticed he had thick thighs, thighs that Randy would love to have wrapped around him as he fucked this man senseless. He was so fucking beautiful.

Randy had never seen someone so amazing before and Randy liked what he saw, he wanted to go over there and introduce himself but he couldn't. He didn't want to risk getting the shit kicked out of him, while this guy was sexy and Randy would fuck him all night long if he could. He had NO idea why John was in jail. He could be a monster, a serial murderer a rapist anything.

So he didn't make his way over to the guy and try to get into his pants, not yet anyway. He needed to figure out who the guy was before he did anything. Plus he didn't want to go over there and talk to him while he was with his friends, Randy would wait and catch him when he is alone. That would be the best way to get to know the guy.

Randy looked up as he felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked and saw it was a skinny kid with a Mohawk, he looked away from the guy and went back into his cell, he opened up his food and he ate the sandwich really quickly. He was starving, he missed his mom's home cooking but the sandwich would suffice.

He finished it off and he put the rubbish in the bin, he frowned as he heard a commotion, he got up and walked out of his cell and saw that there was a fight happening between the Europeans and the nexus. He sighed, he knew some stuff like this happened but he didn't think it would happen on his first day.

He hoped that he could get through this, that he was strong enough to survive in Wild Wood East Prison.

**Please Review…..**


	3. Wade Goes Fishing

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam's headache was better, the aspirin Shawn had given him helped. He was sitting up when he heard a fight break out, he wanted no part of it, he didn't even go to the door to look out.

The blond jumped for what must have been the hundredth time that day when his cell door was suddenly closed. He looked to the noise.

Standing there was a tall, black haired man. He was strong and well built, his upper body was especially muscular. His raven hair was slicked down and parted heavily on the left. He wore a medium thick but will trimmed beard with a mustache. Adam guessed the man was well over six feet tall and around two hundred fifty pounds.

Adam studied the intruder. The man just stood there, his dark brown eyes bore into him. The blond knew this man had power in the prison, and it would probably be better if he wasn't crossed.

The new fish turned away and stared at his hands, why was the man just standing there? Staring at him, it was starting to get uncomfortable. He could still hear arguing outside, both Officer Bryan and Officer Ziggler seemed to be involved in trying to break it up.

Adam finally cracked, "Why...are you...just...staring at me?" the blond asked, his voice cracked from nervous dryness.

"Because I can fish" the man responded, his voice was clear and deep, like the ringing of the biggest bell, like Big Ben. After all his accent was English.

"I guess you can, but I'm not a fish. My name is Adam." the blond found some bravery.

"Oh, you're a fish, new convict. You've never been in the nick before right?" the deep voice spoke, Adam just shook his head "no".

"Just a poor kid, trying to help his poor sick mommy? Pull the other one fish. You're just lucky hey didn't catch you selling 'em. Nice cover story, it's original at least." Wade spoke in a teasing manner.

Adam could take a lot of things, but any form of talk against his sainted mother. How dare this man say his mother wasn't sick, that the drugs were for him to see on the street, like a common dealer? It was more than he could stand.

The blond stood up, he faced the raven haired man, "Look, say what you want, but those drugs were for my ma. She is in terrible pain, her blood's screwed up. How dare you imply she isn't sick. I did what I did for her and her only." Adam's fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, his bright green eyes were nearly black with anger.

"Whoa there fish...okay. So I was wrong. So you're a mammas boy then. God, I like boys who love their mum. (Wade's voice changed) I hope she gets better fish." Barrett almost sounded truly sincere.

"Thanks, me too. Oh, how in the fucking hell can she be? She can't afford the damn medication. She is going to be laying there in pain. What am I going to do now? She could die before I see her again. Oh why was I so stupid?!" Adam fell down on the bed, his blond head in his large hands, he was trying not to cry.

Wade saw hoe he could get what he wanted, play up to Adam's emotions. He cocked his head to the door, the argument was still going strong. The Miz and Ziggler were doing their parts perfectly.

He sat down on the bed next to Adam. "Hey fish, I'm sorry. I know you're worried about her. Why don't you see Dr. Regal, maybe he or the Welfare Officer can do something." Barrett tried to sound like he cared, which he didn't, he only had one thing on his mind. Breaking the fish.

Adam looked at the man sitting next to him, fear crept into Adam's heart, the Englishman's eyes were so...cold. He wanted to move away, but he had no place to really go.

"You think they could help? My ma...she's so sick." Adam asked hopefully, his love for his mother over taking his fears.

"It's what they get paid for. We all get paid around here fish. You don't get nothin' for free here. So now I need to get paid for the information I just gave you. Understand?" Wade spoke with a sly smirk.

Adam panicked, he had nothing to "pay" with. He did remember in prison shows he'd watched on television that cigarettes were money. "You can have these." Adam took the free pack of cigarettes from the pile of items he'd placed on the desk.

Wade grabbed the smokes, he opened the pack he pulled two out with his teeth and lit them. He gave one to Adam. The blond took it, he wasn't much of a smoker, but he didn't dare insult the intruder. He took a long drag and exhaled, the trail of smoke curled around his head like one of those cartoon halos.

"Thanks. Sorry I only have the one pack. Is that payment enough?" Adam asked, he was leaning against the desk.

Wade stood up, he was a good too inches taller than the pretty blond. He walked over to Adam, he noticed the blond had fear in his eyes. "No, it ain't, sorry love." Wade sneered the last word in a mocking tone.

Adam swallowed hard, his trembling began again as Wade stepped into his personal space. He was starting to realize what the Brit was after. "Uh...what...do...I have...some...food." Adam blindly reached for the brown paper bag that was on the desk behind him.

Barrett chuckled deeply, he went back to sit on the bed. "That rot? Poppet, I have real food in my cell. No, on your knees right here, right now or you'll have a busted arm." Wade's voice was like black velvet, smooth but with evil undertones.

"I...no...please?" Adam's eyes grew wide with fear. He was openly gay, he always had been, but this had nothing to do with sex, it was abuse.

"You can either blow me or have a busted arm, your choice, fish." Wade smirked, his brow was raised, making a perfect arch.

If Adam had not had such a bad experience with a doctor once he was younger, he might have actually let Wade break his arm. But he hated doctors, at least for himself. As a boy, when he had hurt his neck the first time, the doctor had been an old crank no beside manner, especially with a crying child and hysterical mother. It left the beautiful man with a bad taste in his mouth. Adam sighed as he knelt between Wade's parted thighs. At least being gay, it wasn't a foreign act.

"That's what I thought. I figured you were a slut." Wade barked. Suddenly, he grabbed Adam by the scruff of his neck, he pulled the blond head back, forcing Adam to look him in the eye. The raven haired man inhaled deeply, he could smell the fear emitting from the man between his muscular thighs. The fish's green eyes were wide with fright, he was visibly shaking with fear.

"Not...a...slut...but, I'll...just...please, don't...hurt...me...I'll...do it." Adam stammered with fear. "Fuckin' right you will. (He pulled Adam's head back further) you even think about biting me and you won't have any teeth left to bite with. So make it good." the Englishman said with a sharp tug on Adam's longish hair, making the green eyes fill with tears of pain, sweet pain. Adam nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

Barrett unbuttoned his cheap, prison made denim jeans and unzipped them, he raised his hips and pushed the denim and cotton boxers down his thighs. His cock was of average length, but very thick, it was hard and the mushroom like head was red, and wet with pre cum.

"Don't worry slut, I'm clean. We are tested every regularly. They make us wear red boxers if we're infected, see tidy whitey, now get ta suckin'." Wade again grabbed the back of Adam's head and forced his mouth to his crotch.

It was all Adam could do not to choke, the fluid was bitter, and the Brit's scent was overly strong and musky, not dirty, just strong. He hesitantly licked the head, trying to adjust to the taste and smell. He couldn't move away because the dark eyed man's hand held him firmly in place.

"Quit stalling and get that pretty, dirty mouth on my cock, NOW!" Wade was getting impatient, he would have slapped the beauty, but to do so before classification would be bad, they would move him to isolation while there was an investigation, because it would surely leave a bruise or at the least a red mark.

Adam just pushed his thoughts into the back of his mind, he placed his lips around the thick mushroom cockhead. He let the saliva on his tongue slick the flesh, he had to do something to make it easier. The blond closed his eyes and let the thick shaft slide down his throat. Normally Adam loved giving head, especially for someone he cared about. He was talented at it as well.

Wade grunted with pleasure as Adam's mouth worked the Brit's cock down his throat. Adam gagged a bit, as Wade was thicker than he was used to. He let his mind wander, as he imagined his last boyfriend instead of the criminal sitting on his bed.

As the shaft got slicker, the more the blonds mouth worked it, the further down Adam was able to go, until finally his throat opened enough, he nosed against the pubic hairs on Wade's pelvis.

The pretty man hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he worked his mouth back up the thick cock. "Oh god, you are a cock slut ain't ya?" Wade husked out as he kept his grip on the blond head. Adam grunted as Wade pulled his hair a bit.

After a few minutes the Brit tired of the blonds lack of enthusiasm, oh Adam was good, he just wasn't "into" it. Wade had a cure for that. He gripped the ear's of the blond, he made sure to twist a few of the silky, golden strands in his fingers.

"Hang on slut, I'm gonna fuck dat pretty mouth" the English accent became thicker with lust. Wade took control and began thrusting his hips driving his shaft deeply down Adam's throat.

Tears came to the green eyes as his mouth and throat were raped by the black haired man. Adam gripped Wade's knees to keep his balance, he could only pray the man would finish soon.

With a great grunt, and a final thrust deep into the back of Adam's throat, Wade released his thick, hot, bitter seed. The blond nearly choked on the bitter liquid, but he figured it would be worse if he didn't swallow. The vile fluid burned and churned in his nearly empty stomach.

Wade let the blond go with shove, Adam fell back against the desk with a crack of his head. "OW!" Adam squeaked out, his voice harsh from the rough treatment.

"Button it up poppet, I ain't don with ya yet, get over here, I'm gonna bust you open like a shotgun. Pull 'em down and bend over the desk." Wade made the rest of his plan known, he was going to claim the blond for himself.

"No, please no. I'll...I'll...blow you again, but not that please." Adam was still on the floor, leaning against the desk, his legs splayed out in front of him. His green eyes were not only filled with unshed tears, but with fear as well.

Wade drank in the fear like fine jail house hooch. He fed on terror and fear, he could even smell it, "Don't fucking argue with me, got those down and bend over fish, I ain't in the habit of asking twice. Now move!" Wade had gotten up, he was towering over the lithe beauty at his feet, he truly wasn't used to being disobeyed.

"Please...please, don't just don't. It was bad enough when that guard had to...well you know, just please, oh please." Adam's resolve was slipping. He wasn't weak physically or mentally, he just didn't want any marks on his record, he had to make parole in eighteen months, he just had too.

"Look fish, it's gonna happen. It might be better to be willing than to make you. The last one that argued about it still can't shit straight, and that was six months ago. Have I made myself clear boy?" Wade had bent his long, muscular body over, his face was squarely in the blonds.

"Please..." Adam shattered, the tears finally dripped down, making dark blue spots on his chambray shirt. This had been his worst fear, becoming someone's jail house bitch, he just didn't think it would happen less than six hours after being booked in.

"You should be fucking honored. I'm Wade Barrett, leader of The Nexus. Soon I'm gonna take over from that fucking Deadman, then I'll run this place, be the top dog. My bitch will be by my side. Now dry up, get up and show me that pretty ass." Wade spoke through his teeth, he was tired. The ruckus outside was dying down, even Mike could only distract the attention for a limited time.

The brown eyes bore into him like fire, he felt nothing, but fear, contempt and worst of all defeat, he was sure now that if he refused, he'd eventually wind up dead.

"Al...alright...just...please...don't...hurt...me." the blond sniffed as he spoke. Wade pulled him up by the collar, forcing Adam to his feet.

His long legs nearly buckled under him. His hands shook like the last leaf left on the tree. He finally got his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband at his hips.

Wade watched the fish's every move, he licked his lips so much, it reminded Adam of a snake, "tasting" the air, only his tongue wasn't forked, at least he didn't think so.

Adam turned away from Wade as he lowered his jeans past his hips, he let go and they fell to his knees in a crumpled heap. All he could do was lay his hands flat on the table. He bent at the waist and presented his ass to his violator. His green eyes wept tears, they splashed onto the desk like rain. All this because of his mother's Aplastic Anemia, he hated that word before, but now he loathed it, it was killing his sainted mother, slowly and painfully and it was turning him into a prison bitch.

"You learn, not fast, but you learn, now keep your mouth shut, I don't want one sound outta that slutty mouth, you got me poppet?" Wade sneered in the blond's ear.

Adam nodded, he knew it was going to hurt like hell, he knew the man's girth. He also knew that even if lube was available, Barrett wouldn't be the type to use it.

The ravenette spit in his hand, he mixed it with the fluid already leaking from his again hard, thick shaft. He placed his left hand roughly on the fish's hip, the other guided his cock to the tiny pink pucker.

Adam bit his lip till he tasted salty copper, it was like a new penny had exploded on his taste buds. Lighting flashed behind his closed eyes, fire ran up his spine.

"Fucking hell fish, you're so damn tight, relax or it will hurt worse." Wade said with a husked grunt. He roughly pulled on Adam's hip, helping him to open more. He pushed again with a rough thrust of his own hips, he finally pushed through the puckered ring.

Adam's puddle of tears grew, he tried hard to relax, to make it easier. He couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped over his bleeding lip. Wade ignored the small sound, it wasn't enough to attract attention, but it was enough to make Wade push harder.

If only he could let Adam "sing" for him, he had a feeling that under the right circumstances, the blond would be a very vocal and hotly responsive lover. The time would come, at least the Englishman hoped so, he was tired of not having a regular lover, willing or not.

Adam's mind was screaming, it hurt so fucking bad. He hated the feeling of the sweaty hand on his hip, the musky smell of Wade's sex was overwhelming. He just wanted it over, the whole thing was making him sick, he wanted it over, just over.

"Enough" This has gone on long enough. Mizanin, Cesaro go to your cells, now!" Officer Bryan barked at the two inmates. They had been arguing for over thirty minutes, over of all things a broken ping pong ball.

Daniel had enough. His superior, Dolph Ziggler seemed content to let them argue till the cows came home. It was an obvious cover for something, but a quick scan showed nothing immediately out of place, but he was positive he'd hear about it eventually. What no one knew was that he had his own informer, but he didn't force the man into sex like Ziggler did. He and his informant worked on a basis of honesty and a desire for fairness.

Ziggler flashed the bearded guard a dirty look, he knew not enough time had passed for Barrett to do what he wanted. The Miz had blown him to make sure the argument went on for at least an hour, and now that do gooder Bryan was spoiling things. Oh well, at least he'd gotten the blow first. Let Miz deal with Barrett's wrath if he got caught.

The Deadman, Shawn, Hunter, Chris and John had been busy keeping the other members of their faction out of the argument.

While Mark did indeed "run" all of Block F, he still left it to Del Rio and Irish to control their own men, as Barrett should. Barrett played by Mark's rules, but just, he always came up to the line, but so far he hadn't actually crossed it.

It hit Jericho like a ton of bricks, Barrett wasn't there and the blond fish's door was closed, "Oh fucking hell to damnation!" the tawny blond muttered under his breath.

Mark nodded to Sheamus, who nodded to Cesaro. The Swiss backed off from the argument and went to his cell as ordered. The Miz flashed a glare to Ziggler before slinking back to his cell.

Shawn noted the look on Jericho's face. He nodded to Mark, who was across the room, the cocked his head with another nod towards Chris. Mark whispered something to Hunter, who had been standing guard over his leader. Hunter looked at his sweet lover, he could tell his little copperhead was worried. He stayed to keep an eye on things while Mark went over to Chris and Shawn.

"What's up Jericho?" Mark asked his youngest lieutenant. "That mother fuckin' Barrett. I'll lay ya dimes to donuts he's fuckin' the fish, against his will." Chris' blue eyes were flashing like electric sparks.

"Christopher, language please. You don't have to talk like a heathen. We get the point. What do you want to do Deadman?" Shawn spoke sharply to Jericho, then instantly quietly and respectfully to his leader.

"Damage has been done. It's too hot right now, wait till they settle down. Go get some supplies quick smart, when you get back, we'll go in. Jericho, you won't touch the Brit, understand me?" Mark spoke sternly to his lieutenant.

"Sorry Heartbreaker, I'll put a tenner in your cuss jar. What ever you say boss. Can we get him in classy tomorrow? We can't let Barrett get him." Chris almost begged, something he never did.

"You're really stuck on the fish. I've never seen you like this." Shawn said in a surprised tone. "Yes, I am. I...my soul was...come on, let's get the supplies." Chris took for his cell, they only had about two hours before nightly lock up. Shawn shrugged and followed the tawny blond.

Mark watched them, he wondered if he could count on Chris to be objective. No, he knew he could rely on him, he'd just need a firm hand.

"Yeah fish, take it boy!" Wade grunted as the brutally thrust into Adam, blood smearing the Brit's cock.

Adam was doing all he could to just take it, but he prayed. The blond was at least glad his body didn't betray him, his own cock was soft and flaccid, he was getting no pleasure and he didn't want any.

Barrett knew he had to hurry, he would soon be missed by the wrong people. He picked up his pace, with no regard for his victim. There would be time later to "seduce" the blond. Barrett had decided that the blond would be his, he'd get Miz on it, to make sure Adam was put in the empty bunk in his cell at his classy tomorrow.

The black haired man came with a grunt, he filled Adam with his hot, sticky seed, he pulled out with a soft "pop." Adam let out a quiet mewl of pain, but at least it was finally over.

Barrett wiped his sticky, bloody cock with Adam's towel that was on the desk. He threw the towel across the room and put himself back together. Just as he zipped his jeans, the door to the cell flew open.

"Get the fuck away from him and get the fucking hell outta this cell, you bastard Brit." Chris spoke through tightly gritted teeth.

"You will put twenty in the jar, Jericho and Barrett? I'd listen to him if I were you." Mark spoke, his voice was even and emotionless.

"I'm done here anyway, but he's mine now, so that's all you need to know Deadman." Barrett said low to Mark as he pushed his way out of Adam's cell.

None of the other convicts paid attention to what was going on around the blond fish's cell. One of the first lessons you learned in prison was that you heard and saw nothing and you never dared to speak about it either.

Mark did a rare thing, he stood as guard, he was so massive he blocked the entire opening like a human cell door. He nodded to Hunter and the big blond nodded back, it meant all was well.

Adam was both in too much pain and too humiliated to move. His jeans were still crumpled around his knees, blood and cum stained him, but there were no other marks except for a bruise on his hip that could have come from hitting the edge of the desk, at least Barrett was smart that way.

Chris' heart wept for the beautiful blond that somehow called to his soul. Shawn too felt bad, they should have realized that Barrett was up to something, yet they felt for the old distraction trick. But for now, all that mattered was caring for the broken blond.

Shawn gently placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, the blond jumped, "No please, no more please, no more." he whimpered with a tear filled voice.

"No honey, no. It's me, Shawn. Remember? The one that gave you the aspirin. This is Chris, he's a friend too, the aspirin belonged to him. We're here to help you, come on." Shawn spoke gently, as if Adam were a wounded animal caught in a trap.

Chris had wet Adam's wash cloth with warm water, he started to clean Barrett's remains from the blonds lightly bronzed skin.

Adam turned his head to the man who was washing him, he trusted Shawn, but not the tawny blond who was touching him. "Don't please, just Shawn, please." Adam begged, he hissed as he moved away from Jericho's touch.

"It's okay Shawn, you do it, he trusts you. I'll get the medicine ready." Chris said quietly.

Shawn nodded and took over cleaning Adam up. He then managed to get the blond undressed, he helped the fish into his prison issue pajamas.

"Adam honey, I know this will be embarrassing, but I want to put an antibiotic suppository inside you. We manage to keep a supply of medicine. It will keep any tearing he caused inside from getting infected. Do you trust me?" Shawn asked the blond, he kept his voice calm and steady.

"Will...will it hurt?" Adam asked the older convict. "It might sting a bit, and it is kind of cold, but I really think you need it. The doctors use it anytime someone is raped. Chris works in the hospital as a clerk, he pays attention and is able to nick things once in a while." Shawn explained honestly.

"Yeah, Shawn's right. I really think you should let Heartbreaker give you the medicine, it will also numb you a bit and stop the pain." Chris spoke as if he had first hand experience with the medication.

"O...okay...what do I need to do?" Adam asked the copper blond. "Lay down on your side, and pull your knee up to your chest. I'll slide it in, then you put your leg down and lay still on your side for about thirty minutes till the suppository melts and is absorbed into your body. Takes me about five seconds" Shawn explained the procedure to the scared blond.

Five minutes later and it was all done. Adam lay on his side on his bunk as Shawn tucked him into the bed like a small child.

Chris handed him four more aspirin and a glass of water. Adam took them gratefully. "Thanks...um...Chris? Was it? Sorry, I'm not so good with names." Adam said with a smile that made Jericho's heart soar.

"Yeah, Chris, Chris Jericho. It's okay, you've been through a lot." Chris smiled back at the fish. Something about that smile made Adam's heart flutter. The couple just stared at each other for a brief moment, something passed between them.

Shawn noticed, but he had to stop it. Adam had yet to be classified, he could be moved to another block tomorrow, so no use in letting them connect only to be ripped apart and broken. He'd picked up Chris's pieces before, and he didn't relish doing it again.

"So tomorrow is your classy. Just one bit of advice, don't be a smart ass, just answer the questions and be honest. You'll like Eric, he's a nice guy, married to the Warden." Shawn said, sitting in the chair at Adam's desk. While Chris leaned against the wall next to Shawn. Mark was still silently blocking the door, listening to every word being said.

"Can you tell me what this classification is?" Adam asked, he was finally feeling better. He was warm, the medication killed the pain and the aspirin relaxed him. He was glad for the company and the help they had given him.

"You'll talk to Eric McMahon. He's the Welfare Officer. He'll ask you about your life before you came here. Then after more questions he'll decide where you'll live permanently and where you'll work. Everyone has a job. We work twenty to thirty hours a week. He will also take you for a medical and dental exam. That's why Barrett was careful not to mark you." Shawn explained to the tired blond.

"Thanks, it helps to know what to expect. I'll be honest, I don't lie. I might have...well...I don't lie." Adam said trying to hang on to the last bit of dignity he had.

"Listen kid, there aren't many who would have risked doing what you did. I hope your mom gets better." Shawn said with a soft smile.

"Me too. Ask Dr. Regal if there is something that can be done to get her medication, he's a decent guy, but remember he's still one of them." Chris added his advice.

"Wade said that too. I didn't believe him, but I do believe you. I'll ask him." Adam said with a yawn.

Suddenly the figure that had been silently blocking the doorway turned to face the men in the cell. Adam noted that both Shawn and Chris came to attention as if on instinct.

"You feeling better fish?" Mark asked, his deep but quiet voice filled the room like a ghostly specter.

"Yes Sir, thank you for helping me." Adam said respectfully. He knew the man had power and commanded and deserved his respect. "We shouldn't have let it happen. You take care. Hopefully after classy you will be well away from Barrett." Mark said to the blond.

"Boss?" John suddenly appeared in the cell door. Mark nodded to the man, indicating for him to continue. "As you thought, one of the Miz's tricks. Cesaro let himself fall for it. No indication that the Union has teamed with Nexus. Irish is pissed, we all fell for it." Cena whispered quietly to his leader.

Mark nodded and John melted back into the general population of the cell block. He was the best at gathering information.

"Okay, it's nearly lockup. Make sure he's settled and get to your cells." Mark said as he went out of the cell. He would be the last one in his cell, but that's what it meant to be top dog.

"Goodnight fish, good luck with classy. I'll probably see you at your medical." Chris said with a bright smile. He wanted to kiss the blond but didn't dare. Adam felt it too, but he wasn't going to open his heart only to have it broken. He'd had enough of that in his life.

"Goodnight Chris, thanks." Adam said simply, returning Chris' smile with one of his own. Jericho, gave a small wave and left the blonds cell.

Shawn gave a small sigh, he hated to see Chris unhappy, he'd had so many bad relationships over the years, he didn't need yet another one.

"Night Adam, just try to relax and try not to let what happened get you down, it's over now. Mark will protect you. Trust him, trust us. Just remember you get nothing for free here. Keep your mouth shut about tonight at classy tomorrow. Even what we did. Chris could get time in the hole for taking that medication. Trust us, but give us your trust in return. Most importantly, what ever your personal faith is, don't lose it. Goodnight." Shawn spoke warmly but firmly. He leaned over and kissed Adam's temple before leaving.

Adam smiled, he sensed a father figure in Shawn, he liked that. "Goodnight Shawn. Thank you so much and thank Mark too. I'll remember everything you said. I do trust you." Adam said softly, still in a bit of shock at the evening's events.

Shawn left. Adam jumped when the bell rang, signaling it was time to go to cells. There was a buzz as men moved to their rooms. An electronic clattering began as floor by floor cell doors slid closed and locks turned.

Adam finally let go and cried himself to sleep. His last thought before sleep over took him was of his ma, and worry about his classification.

Where would he wind up?

**Please Review…..**


	4. Randy Makes Friends

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy woke up when the morning bells rang, he looked at the time and saw it was six in the morning. He couldn't believe he would be getting up at this time from now on.

He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment and he yawned and ran his hands down his face in frustration, he was frustrated with his situation and frustrated with himself. He hated that he had done this to himself it really sucked.

He was in this situation because he couldn't keep his anger in check and he wished now he had listened to his mom's advice to take a deep breath when he was angry, but he didn't and now here he was in W.W.E Prison.

He sighed and got up and made his bed for the day, he went over to the little basin in his cell and he turned the water on and washed his face, he looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head.

He looked like a shell of his former self, his eyes used to shine so bright with life and now they were dull and had nothing left in them, again all because of his anger issues. He turned his head as he heard a clinking on his cell door and he looked and saw officer Bryan standing there. "How did you sleep?" he asked, Randy shrugged.

"OK I guess….." he said, Bryan nodded. "You'll get used to it eventually everyone does in the end. It's time for showers." He informed Randy, Randy nodded and grabbed his towel, his toiletries and followed officer Bryan to the shower block.

Today it would just be him alone having a shower, until classification. Randy showered and tried to feel refreshed, once he was done he dressed in his prison issued clothes.

"You can do what you like now, yard time isn't until later, but you can hang around the common area, maybe try to make some friends." Bryan suggested, Randy nodded and he went back to his cell. He sat down on his bed, wanting to be alone. He didn't want to make friends, he didn't want to get attached, he didn't want to be there.

He got up and looked out of his cell and saw the guy he had been checking out the night before, he was sitting with another guy who had long sandy blonde hair and a beard.

He watched the guy laugh and have a good time, he wondered how someone could have such a good attitude towards being in there, to Randy it was hell but this other guy seemed to be happy it was just weird, and also a little intriguing as well.

**MEANWHILE**

Prisoners John Cena and Hunter Helmsley sat at their normal table playing a round of poker, they didn't have cash so they traded cigarettes.

"Beat ya again junior." Hunter said laughing, John rolled his eyes and pouted like a little child, he was down to one pack of cigarettes, he needed to smoke if he didn't he would surely go nuts.

"Whatever old man. The reason why you're so good at this is because you were around when it was invented." John joked, Hunter laughed at John's whit. He loved John like a son, he was always there for him no matter what and vice versa.

Apart from Shawn and Mark John was closest to Hunter. They had a sort of father/son relationship. When John first arrived in W.W.E Prison, Hunter took him under his wing and showed him around and introduced him to Mark.

Hunter had looked out for him ever since, whenever John was in a tough spot Hunter would always help him out. He was like the father John never had and John loved him with all his heat. Hunter was his dad, Shawn was his mom and Mark was a little bit of both to him, Chris of course was his annoying brother, whom he loved to bits.

John and Chris shared a cell so it was inevitable that they got to know one another. They talked about anything and everything under the sun, about their lives outside, about their crimes they committed, about what they wanted to do when they were finally free of this cum stain of a prison. They had a strong bond, one that would never die. They would always be friends.

Always and forever. "How's the new fish doin?" John asked Hunter. "Shawn and Chris are watching over him, Barrett has some big ass balls that's for sure, doing what he did. It's like he wants to die." Hunter said, John nodded. "Yeah I feel bad for the new kid, I mean his first night and Barrett does this?" John asked.

"He nearly did it to you too remember" Hunter said, John shuddered at the memory. "Yeah but luckily I had you to help me out. Since then you've always kept an eye on me and it means a lot Trips." John said, Hunter smiled.

"No worries, you're like my child. Sometimes I have to discipline you and other times I am there to keep you safe." Hunter said, John smiled, he didn't know what he would have done if Hunter hadn't had taken him under his wing, he knew though that he would probably be Wade's bitch by now and John hated the thought. Wade was as slimy as they came, he was like a bug that never died.

"I win…..AGAIN!" Hunter exclaimed, John laughed and shook his head. "I'm out, if I play you anymore you're gonna take everything I own." John said, Hunter smirked, "I know." He said cockily, John shook his head and slapped hands with his mentor and friend.

"I'm gonna go and read a book or somethin'" John said, Hunter nodded and John got up and walked off to his cell.

Randy watched the hot guy walk away from the older man and he took a deep breath and he walked over to Hunter. "Can I play?" he asked, Hunter looked up and saw the other new fish and he smirked.

"Sure, you got smokes?" he asked. Randy nodded and put his only packet down. Hunter smiled and nodded at the empty chair, he dealt the cards and they started playing. "So you're the new fish?" Hunter asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah that's me, I'm Randy." he said, Hunter smiled. "Hunter, but people call me Trips." He said, Randy nodded.

"So the guy you were playing with before me, he's your friend?" Randy asked, Hunter nodded. "Yeah he's a friend, he's like a son to me." Hunter said. "What's his name?" Randy asked, Hunter looked at him and smirked. "Did Johnny boy take your fancy?" he asked.

Randy blushed a little. "He's VERY attractive." Randy said. "Yeah he is, he may act tough but he wears his heart on his sleeve. I'll only warn you once, you fuck with him, you fuck with me and believe me Orton, you do NOT want to fuck with me" Hunter told him, Randy swallowed hard, Hunter was a very intimidating man.

"I won't. I just wanna know about him for now." Randy said, Hunter sighed. "His name is John Cena. He's a good kid he works in the metal shop. He's funny and he is really caring, he has a heart of gold, he just fucked up once and he is in here. He was doing what he needed to do." Hunter said.

"You wanna know more about him, go talk to him yourself." Hunter said, Randy smiled. "Thanks." He said. "No worries, now go, get to know him." Hunter said, Randy smiled and got up and headed over to John's cell.

He walked over and saw John laying on his bed with his shirt off reading a book. He was reading 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' Randy smiled and he banged on John's cell door, John looked and saw Randy and he bookmarked his book and sat up. "Hey" John said. "Hey, can I come in?" Randy asked, John shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" John asked. "Nothin' I was talking to Trips, he told me to come and get to know you." Randy said, John nodded. "Cool," John said, Randy smiled. "I'm Randy." Randy introduced himself, "John." John said, Randy smiled. "So where are you from?" Randy asked. "Boston originally but then I moved to Florida." John said, Randy nodded.

"I'm from St. Louis then Florida" Randy said, John nodded. "How are you enjoying your time here?" John asked. "It sucks balls" Randy said John laughed. "Yeah it does, but you grow accustomed to it. You meet people make friends and it becomes home to you." John said, Randy smiled, John was so optimistic is was nice.

"You'll be OK Randy. You have friends now." John said, Randy smiled, he really liked John and he liked getting to know him, he knew John would never betray him or hurt him and he knew that he would be safe with John and Hunter watching over him. He felt more at peace now.

Much more.

**Please Review…..**


	5. Classification

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam stirred when the bell rang and the electronic sound of the cell doors sliding open filled the air. The prisoners started moving to the shower block. They had an hour to shower before breakfast was served. Adam groaned, he was stiff and sore from the abuse the Brit had bestowed on him. He had a feeling he would have felt even worse if Shawn and Chris hadn't helped him.

He sat up and gingerly swung his feet over the edge of the bed. As much as he hated the idea of a "public" shower, he knew he had to do it, and the hot water would make him feel better.

"Come on fish, we'll look out for ya. I'm Hunter, Shawn's partner, he's waiting for us. He's keeping one the private shower stalls for ya." Hunter was gruff, but friendly as he spoke.

"Private shower stall? I thought it was like a gym shower, community style?" Adam asked as he gathered his shower things. He hoped he could get a clean towel at the shower room. "There are a couple of private stalls for the really shy ones, Shawn thought just this once you'd better shower in private. You can get a clean towel there too." Hunter explained as they walked down towards the shower block.

"Thanks for being so nice to me, but why? It's not like you know me or owe me anything." Adam asked the big blond as they neared the noisy showers.

"You got a raw deal. Yeah okay you did wrong, but you did it for your mom, not for the money. You only cheated the drug company, well and the pharmacies. Mark admired what you did. He, well we all hate injustice. You need to be out there with your mom, not stuck in here" Hunter explained honestly to the blond.

"Thanks. She's so ill Hunter. What's going to happen to her?" Adam nearly wailed his response. "Talk to Doc Regal at classy, maybe he can help." Hunter said, they had reached the door to the shower block. Adam nodded.

Shawn greeted them, he gave the younger blond a clean towel and took him to the private shower. Adam washed and relished in the hot water, it calmed the screaming muscles in his lower body. When he finished he dried and towel dried his blond locks. He pulled the damp hair into a low pony tail. It would look nicer later for the classification.

One thing about prison, there was no time wasted picking out what to wear as Adam pulled on his shirt and jeans, then his socks and sneakers.

Shawn and Hunter took him to the sinks, where they brushed their teeth and groomed quickly.

Next they went back to the cell block where breakfast was being served. They each took a tray off the hot cart that delivered their three meals daily.

"Sit at our table." Shawn said to Adam, who followed the copper blond like a lost puppy. "You too" Hunter said to Randy. The other fish followed them to Mark's table.

Breakfast that morning was bowl of hot grits, bacon, toast and a plastic cup of orange juice and coffee.

Adam usually loved grits, especially with butter and sugar, but he could only pick at his bowl. He gave Randy his toast and bacon, the other fish ate like he was starved.

"Thanks. If you want something from my tray at lunch, I'll share." Randy said to the blond. Adam just nodded and took a tiny bite of grits.

"Honey, you need to eat. If ya don't they'll hook you up to a tube and make you. I know you're nervous, but not eating won't help. Now be a good fish and eat up your breakfast." Shawn said sounding like a stern parent.

Wade was growling, he was going to take his bitch to the shower, then breakfast, but Trips the Dip (as Wade called him) had gotten to him first. The Brit knew it was for Adam's "protection". He also knew Michaels would never cheat on Trips, but still he wanted the pretty blond away from the copper blond, and Mark's influence.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about ma. I just hope this Doctor can help. Thanks again for...well you know. I appreciate it. You've been like a father to me and I don't take that lightly." Adam said quietly, only the older man could hear him. "No problem kid...God tells us to look after one another" Shawn said simply.

"How was your night? I was kinda worried about you. You were so scared in the wagon." Randy spoke to his fellow fish. He knew something had gone on in the blonds cell, and he'd been glad to see Adam was unhurt, or at least it appeared that way.

"It was ….okay. I spent the time just thinking about my ma." Adam felt he wasn't lying, just not telling the whole story.

"Can you ask to work in a certain place or do they just randomly pick?" Orton asked the experienced convicts. "They place you, but it's not random. I mean they aren't going to put a Chef in the motor pool. Eric is really cool about getting you in the right place." Hunter told the heavily tattooed man. Randy nodded and finished his breakfast.

Officer Bryan came over to the Deadman's table. He was doing his routine meal time walk through. He'd heard through his "grapevine" that Adam had a problem last night, but that Michaels and Jericho had take care of him.

"After breakfast you need to pack up, strip your bunks, and put the dirty sheets along with your used towels and wash clothes in that laundry cart in the corner, and make sure your other things are neat. You'll be given your cell assignments during classification. I'll take you at ten, so be ready." Daniel informed the two new fish.

"Yes, Sir." They replied in unison. Adam was glad it was Officer Bryan who was looking after them, something told the blond that the man could be trusted. Daniel nodded and moved on to continue his walk through.

"Sad what happened to him" Chris said thoughtfully.

Before either Randy or Adam could ask the tawny haired man what he meant, Mark sharply cleared his throat and shot his young lieutenant a warning glance.

Both the new comers kept their mouths shut and didn't question Chris. Neither wanted to make trouble for themselves or for Jericho.

Adam managed to choke down his bowl of grit and drink his juice, he'd lightened up when Shawn took his spoon, filled it with grits and told Adam to, "Open the hanger, here comes the airplane" and shoved the spoon into Adam's mouth, even the normally stoic Deadman gave a chuckle at Shawn's tactics to make Adam eat.

After breakfast it was time for some of them to go to work. Chris went to the hospital wing. Mark went to the motor pool where he was the head mechanic for the prison. He kept all the patrol cars, private vehicles and lawn mowers running. He was an expert and as long as it had a motor he could keep it going. He even managed to make "Old John" run. "Old John" was an old "Waterloo Boy" John Deere steam tractor, that was used occasionally to pull a stump or other heavy job.

John and Hunter worked in the metal shop. There they helped make license plates for the State of Florida. Hunter was one of the line foremen and John was the tool shop manager. It was his job to check tools and equipment in and out to the workers. It was a very responsible job, if a tool was missing, and later found to have been used in a prison crime, he would have been held accountable. No tools, not even a scrap of metal went missing when John was in the tool shop.

Shawn worked for the Prison Ministry. He made appointments when convicts wanted a Pastoral visit and he also typed up the Ministry newsletter each month and did the bulletins for the Sunday services. He was also in charge of keeping the Chapel in order. He loved his job and respected the Prison Chaplin, Reverend Baker very much.

Shawn didn't have to go to work yet, so he stayed with the new fish. Randy went to his cell to wait, he was nervous and when he felt that way he preferred to be alone, besides he needed to pack up and clean up his temporary cell.

Shawn helped Adam strip his bed and gather up his dirty towels, they chatted as they worked.

"So, you are with Hunter, do Mark, John and Chris have partners, inside or outside or is that too personal?" Adam asked curiously, as he tossed out the bag of food, except for the cookies and candy bar.

"I don't mind you asking, okay? I enjoy a good gossip, but never ask questions like that around Deadman. John and Chris are single in and outside, and they are gay too. Well Chris was bi, but now he's totally on team guy." Shawn answered the blond. They had gone to throw the dirty things in the laundry cart, so Shawn had stopped talking. When they got back to Adam's cell, Shawn and the blond sat on the bare bunk. The older man finished telling Adam about the others.

"Mark used to see a big guy named Kevin "Diesel" Nash. They worked in the motor pool together. They weren't partners like me and Trips, it was more like they used each other to get out their sexual frustrations. Kevin got moved to a different cell block a couple of months ago, he was even removed from the motor pool. We think Ziggles arranged it to punish Mark, break him. It didn't work though. Mark's as strong as ever." Shawn said in a bragging tone. He was proud of his boss.

"That's awful Shawn. He must be lonely. Who is Ziggles?" " Adam asked his new friend. Shawn told about the conflict between Bryan and Ziggler, he also warned Adam to be very careful around the platinum blond guard.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. I know we're not supposed to...how to put it...like...the guards? But I have to admit, Officer Bryan was...kind. That's the best word I can think of." Adam admitted.

"Yes he is and we trust him. He won't mistreat or mislead you in anyway. If you had to go to a guard he'd one to go to. Dwayne "Rocky" Johnson is the other one. He'll be on duty later, if you come back here after classy, you'll meet him." Shawn said honestly to the fish.

"I'm praying I come back here. I...like you Shawn. Not sexually, but you see, my dad...I don't know his name...never seen his picture...oh...never mind." Adam stammered, he didn't know how to explain that Shawn was a father figure to him.

Shawn smiled softly, "Just don't call me daddy" it was his way of letting Adam know he understood what the blond was trying to say. "Thanks. Do you think this Doctor Regal can help with my ma?" Adam asked hopefully.

"If anyone will know what do he or Eric can, I promise. If they say no, then you can believe that as well. They won't trick you in anyway." Shawn said honestly.

"Okay. I don't mean to sound like a broken record. I'm just worried sick about her. She only has enough medication for the rest of the month." Adam bit his lip nervously, he hissed in pain. He'd forgotten he'd bit it the night before.

"Listen I don't approve of lying, but you hit your hip on the desk in the middle of the night and you bit your lip to keep from waking anyone up. If they knew what Barrett did, they'd isolate you to investigate. I told you that last night, but just remember it okay?" Shawn said in a cautious tone.

I remember. I look at it this way, it's not really a lie. I think God understands that sometimes we have to protect ourselves. I'll ask him to forgive me." Adam said quietly. He normally kept his faith to himself, but he figured Shawn wouldn't tease him for it like others did.

"I'm impressed. You're absolutely right. Would you like to come with me sometime and meet Brother Baker? He's the prison Chaplin. I work for him and the Church. Keeping your faith, whatever it is is important in here, trust me." Shawn replied just as quietly.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much. You sound like ma, she keeps her faith, even when she is crying...in...pain." Adam tried not to break down as he spoke. Shawn just hugged the blond tightly.

Officer Daniel Bryan appeared at the door, Orton was standing behind him. "Hey Michaels, time for Copeland's classification, and for you to get to the church office. " The Officer spoke in a friendly tone.

"Yes, Sir. Good luck fish, hopefully you'll be back with us later." Shawn said with a wink as he left the cell and headed for his job.

"Leave your things, they will be sent with your personal belongings to your new cell. You will also get five uniforms, then pairs of undershorts, shirts and socks and if your job requires, work boots. You will also get extra pajamas, sheets, towels and wash cloths, so hang in there. Okay let's go." Officer Bryan said in a friendly tone.

Unlike other prisons, the prisoners in Wild Wood East were not cuffed and shackled to go from building to building. Cuffs were only used in extreme cases, they found this prison reform was working quite well. Treat them like animals and they act like animals, treat them like men and they act like men.

Officer Bryan took the two men to the Administration Building, there were two other new fish waiting for their classification as well.

"I'll be off duty by the time you're done. Officer Johnson will be here, he's like me (Bryan winked at his two charges) So good luck. I'll be back in twenty four hours." Officer Bryan spoke low, he wanted his fish to be as relaxed as possible.

At ten am sharp, the door to the Welfare Office opened. A man of medium build and average height with salt and pepper hair stepped out. He was wearing dressy jeans and a white button down shirt with a black tie and a leather bomber style jacket. He had a crooked, but friendly smile. He shuffled through four file folders, he had in his hands.

"Adam Joseph Copeland?" The man called out. Adam stood up, "Here Sir" the blond said respectfully.

"I'm Eric Bischoff-McMahon, the W.W.E. Welfare Officer, please come with me. I'll get to the rest of you soon. Just be patient, and remember I'll spend the same amount of time with all of you. Feel free to help yourselves to the coffee and magazines. You are allowed to smoke as well. Remember your behavior will have a lot to do with how I place you. I promise, it won't be too long. I spend about thirty to forty five minutes with each of you. Adam follow me please." Eric spoke in a friendly but authoritative voice.

Adam followed the Warden's husband to his office. It was a standard office with a desk, filing cabinets, chairs and a small couch. Eric had a few plants in the windows and personal pictures of his family on the walls and on his desk. He'd made the ordinary office into a homey and comfortable place to work.

Eric went to his chair behind the desk, "sit down and relax. It's not that bad. I just want to get to know you. First of all, I'm sorry for the reason you're hear. I'll do what I can to help you, but first lets get the general questions out of the way. Tell me, how far did you get in school?" Eric's tone was honest, warm and friendly.

"All the way. I was in college, first year when ma got sick and my world collapsed. I wanted to be a librarian or my dream was to own my own book shop. Be a writer maybe." Adam answered wistfully.

"That's great. This is easy, we just had a job open up in the prison library, so it will be yours. Now, aside from reading what do you like to do?" the Welfare Officer asked the blond.

"Really I can work in the library? Thank you. Well, I liked mountain biking, metal music, doing crosswords. I lived a rather quiet life, never was into drugs and I rarely drink. I guess I was just...I don't know...average?" Adam spoke with a shrug after his excitement about the library.

"So truly never in trouble before? That will make it better for your parole, if you keep your nose clean." Eric spoke honestly.

The Welfare Officer asked more questions about Adam's family history. Adam told about his father and being raised by his mother. He asked the blond about his spiritual life, his political views and how he felt about what he did to get into prison.

"I do feel bad, after all I was stealing, not only that, I was using my ma to do it. I...tried...I had three, sometimes four jobs, but the pain medication costs nearly a thousand dollars a month. That is nearly double our rent! How or what could I do?! Can't afford insurance. I just...oh, I know I did wrong, I deserve to be here, but how could I let that dear woman suffer? I even tried...selling myself...but I couldn't do it...I guess I should have tried harder." Adam put his head in his hands and sobbed, he'd never told anyone about trying to whore himself out.

The Welfare Officer was used to hearing stories like Adam's, but for some reason the blonds admissions touched him. The young man sitting across from him was not the typical criminal, making up a sob story for sympathy. He knew Adam was telling the truth, and he wanted to help him. Eric always wanted to help the prisoners but very few actually appreciated it. Not all of them were hardened, some of them were like Adam, honest and open.

"I'm sorry. When we go for your medical you can talk to Doctor Regal, he may know off hand of a program for helping your mom, in the mean time, I'll do some research on it." The Welfare Officer stated.

Eric took a pad of yellow sticky notes. Adam saw what he'd written as the man stuck it on the edge of his computer screen. "Check into prescription drug program for P# 21818's mother, Judith Copeland." Adam knew then that Shawn was right, Eric was a man of his word.

I hope so, her medicine will be gone at the end of the month. Do...do you think I stand a chance of making parole? Oh...but...oh hell...no...oh..." Adam broke into a million pieces. Eric got up and came around the desk, he put a friendly arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy kid. If you keep yourself out of trouble, do your work, attend Church, if you believe, and parole shouldn't be a problem. You're worried about finding a job when you get out, aren't you?" Eric asked softly as he handed Adam a tissue from the box on his desk. Adam blew his nose, and with another tissue wiped his eyes. Eric went and sat back down behind his desk.

"Yes, and thanks for (Adam waved the tissue). Who will hire me now. I really messed up my life didn't I? I guess it's true, blonds are dumb." Adam said with a small smile.

The salt and pepper haired man smiled, "not true, about blonds at least. Don't worry when the time comes, part of my job is to find you a job upon your parole. I assume you still live at home?" Eric asked the blond, who was getting a hold of himself again.

"Yes, if ma is still...well, yes I do. You'll find a job for me? I hope they pay you well. You seem to do the job of six people." Adam said with a soft smile.

Eric laughed, "Well, not enough but it's okay, my real payment comes when I get an honest thank you. Now, back to work. My son Shane is a lawyer. He can help you with any legal questions you might have, just ask for an appointment through the Legal Aid Officer, his name is James Ross. Also, if you would like to continue your education, my daughter Stephanie can set you a course of study. Most of the men need their GED's but I'm sure she can do something towards your college degree. She also helped one man get his Masters degree and he is working on his Doctorate. You'll be working for him, he's the prison Librarian, and a highly respected trustee." Eric explained at length.

"Your kids and your husband? What a dedicated family." Adam commented to the Welfare Officer sitting across from him.

"Yes we are. We like helping plus it's part of one of the prisons experimental programs. They want to show how family life can be positive. That's why we all live on the prison grounds. It's an interesting study. They are also working on a program where inmate families can live together, but it's still in the developmental stage on paper." McMahon explained. "Innovative" Adam said simply.

"Alright, time for your medical and dental exams. Don't worry it's not so bad. Then I'll give you your cell assignment and tomorrow you'll start work in the library." Eric said as he got up and picked up Adam's file from the desk.

They started walking to the medical unit. "I'll introduce you, then go back and interview the next one, when I bring him to the hospital then you'll come back and I'll give you and Orton your cell assignments. You can move in immediately, the rest of the day is free time." the officer explained as they walked.

They got to the medical unit, Jericho was at the main desk. "Hi Sir, Adam." Chris smiled happily, mainly at seeing Adam again. "Oh that's right, you would have met. Listen Christopher, will you introduce him to the Doc for me?" Eric asked the inmate clerk.

"Sure, he'll be in good hands. Pick him up later like usual?" Chris asked the officer. Eric nodded and quickly left, Randy was next for him to interview back in his office.

"You were right, he is nice. I get to work in the Library!" Adam's eyes shone brightly making Chris' heart melt. "Sandow huh? He's okay, a little snooty but you'll be safe with him, he is devoted to Evan Bourne. Come on, Doc's already for you." Chris said as he led Adam back to the exam room.

"Nurse Torres? This is Adam Copeland P# 21818, here's his file. Be good to him." Chris said with a sex wink to the head nurse and a smile at Adam.

"Hi. Okay strip off behind the screen, put this on and pee in the cup." the nurse spoke firmly and briskly. She had to let the prisoners know she was in charge.

Adam did as he was told, he had no choice anyway. He wasn't going to let a bit of humiliation put a mark on his record, besides nothing could never be as bad as the strip search the other day.

The blond gave the full, well covered cup to the nurse. "Thank you. Now up on the table, I'll take your vitals and draw a blood sample." the nurse still spoke tersely.

She first took Adam's blood pressure, pulse and temperature. She had him get on the scale and she took an accurate measure of his height. She marked on an outline drawing of a man where Adam had tattoos and wrote out a description of them.

She wrote, Copeland has several tattoos. He has a tattoo of a red and black sun on his left upper bicep. A star on his right upper bicep with several smaller stars below it, two skulls wearing bandanas, adorned with flowers and hearts, below said star tattoo, along with a tattoo of a cross on his left forearm, and another tattoo of a scroll like piece of paper that adorns the words Rise Above. He also has a maple leaf on top of right foot.

"Doctor Regal will be right with you. Just sit quietly." Eve said firmly. Sometimes she tended to be overly assertive, but she was an excellent nurse. Adam noted he barely felt the needle when she drew his blood sample, something the blond was very grateful for.

Dr. William Stephan Regal came into the exam room. He was tall and angular, his accent was from the posh part of London, England.

"Hello son, I'm Dr. Regal. You'll be glad to know your vitals are fine. You're a few pounds underweight, but nothing to worry about, but I will keep and eye on it, and I'll give you some vitamins. Now inhale...and exhale...inhale...exhale. Sounds good." the doctor said in a friendly tone.

He checked the blonds ears, nose and throat. Then with that annoying little hammer, he tested the reflex points on Adam's elbows and knees.

"How did you get this bruise on your hip?" The doctor asked curiously. "Banged the corner of the desk in the middle of the night. Had to bite my lip to keep from yelling. It doesn't hurt though." Adam lied a bit. The doctor nodded and the exam went on.

The humiliating part. Adam was instructed to lay down and put his feet in the stirrups. "Have you ever been pregnant?" the doctor asked the patient. "No Sir. I was very careful. I took the pill, but it made me sick I'd like to have kids, someday." Adam said to the doctor.

"You'll have to take the shot then. It's just a six weeks prevention, so you'll have it now and then every six weeks. You will also be tested at the same time for STD's. If you are infected, you'll be issued red boxers. If you don't wear them, you'll get time in solitary confinement. Then you'll have to wear a red bracelet. So, be cautious of that out in the general population." the doctor explained as he continued the exam. He felt Adam's prostrate, checked his penis and testicles, then Adam was allowed to sit up again.

"All done, told you it wouldn't be too bad. Now you'll get your contraceptive shot and a tetanus booster. I'll also give you a vitamin shot, so hang on." the doctor said noting the grimace on his patients face.

The blond got a shot in each arm and one in the hip, but once again Nurse Torres was good and quick, he hardly felt a thing.

"Now you can get dressed. I want to talk to you." the doctor said to the fish. Adam took about a minute to change, he sat back down on the exam table. The doctor sat on a small rolling stool across from Adam.

"I believe you're the one Christopher has been going on about. Tell me about your mum." the doctor's tone was warm and friendly.

"...so every one said to ask you." Adam finished quickly explaining his story. His green eyes looked hopefully at the doctor.

"I do know of a couple of places that help with prescription costs and a couple of pharmacies that only charge cost. Give me a day or two to get with Officer McMahon and we'll be in touch. I promise we'll do our best to help her. We're a progressive prison, we're here to help, give hope instead of despair and harsh treatment. I'll keep Chris posted, he can let you know when we know something. He's most interested." the doctor said with a pat to Adam's knee.

"Chris! (the tawny blond entered the room). I'm done, please take him to Kurt, I'm sure he's ready. I told Adam you'd let him know when we know something that will help his mum. Now run along and don't worry." Dr. Regal said as he handed Adam's file to Jericho.

"Told you he was nice. Sorry about all the shots. Here are your vitamins, one before breakfast. Now, it's dentist time." Chris said as he picked up the pill bottle off his counter, the nurse had given Chris the instructions.

"Yeah he was. Thanks for helping me Chris. The shots weren't that bad. I just hope the contraceptive one won't make me sick, like the pill did. Ugh, dentist. Well, I brush my teeth and floss like clockwork." Adam laughed. Chris' heart soared, the fish's laugh sounded light and lyrical, he wanted to hear more of it.

They arrived at the Dental office, another convict was the clerk there, Chris led Adam to the desk. "Hey JoMo, how they hangin'? This is Adam Copeland P#21818, for his exam. Adam this is JoMo, Johnny Morrison. He's cool too...usually." Chris teased the pretty clerk.

JoMo was pretty, he was slight but lithe, his long brunette hair fell in soft waves, his smile was blindingly bright. "Hi Adam! You're right Jerriberry, he is cute! (Chris flushed as did Adam). Doc's ready for ya, follow me. Laters Jerrimerry!" JoMo said happily. He was bubbly and carefree, at least now.

Prison had saved the pretty man from a horrible drinking problem. He was in for life. During a drunken rage he killed his brother in cold blood. Now he was a good person, who had worked out his issues with a long struggle.

Chris rolled his eyes, Jomo always called him funny names. He waved to Adam and left with a smile on his face.

"Hi JoMo nice to meet you. You're funny. I like that." Adam said as he was led to the next exam room.

JoMo had him sit down in the dental exam chair. He put a large blue plastic "napkin" on a chain around Adam's neck He then filled a cup with water and placed it on the small "spit" basin next to the chair. He took a small blue, "cosmetic" style bag out of a cabinet.

"This is your prison issue dental kit. There are seven pre pasted brushes, dental floss, cup and some sugar free gum inside. You'll throw the brush into a special bin after you use it. They are counted, so never keep one back, even by accident. On Monday's you'll get seven more. You'll get used to it. Doc's coming now." JoMo stood by as a very athletic looking man with short, well cropped hair came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kurt Angle. (He looked at Adam's file). So Adam any problems with your teeth?" Kurt asked as he snapped on his his rubber gloves. JoMo stayed, he was a fully qualified dental hygienist, so he assisted Kurt and was good at it.

"No Sir, I've always taken good care of them. I probably over floss!" Adam said with a laugh. He opened his mouth as wide as he could for the dentist. "You aren't kidding. Best teeth I've seen in ages. Just a light cleaning John and he's done. Just come see me if you ever do have a problem." Kurt said with a smile and left to see his next appointed patient.

JoMo proceeded to professionally clean Adam's teeth. "Wow he was right, hardly anything to do. Okay rinse and spit and that's all." the pretty man said happily.

In the mean time, Eric put Randy Orton through his interview. The Welfare Worker placed him in the metal shop for his job, he'd be working with john and Hunter. He'd finished and graduated high school with average grades, he was taken for his medical and dental exams as well. Now he was waiting for his cell assignment.

Twenty minutes later Adam was back in Eric's office also sitting there was Randy Orton. The other two inmates were now having their medicals.

"Now your permanent cell assignments. However, sometimes changes can be made, but they are rare. We don't like moving you around a lot, we want you to feel as comfortable as possible and that's hard to do if we uproot you all the time." Eric explained as he pushed a button on his computer, the printer came to life as the cell assignments were printed, one for Adam, one for Randy.

"The assignments came from Assistant Warden Laurinaitis. I used to do it, as it does fall into the the welfare category, but he just took over one day. Well, you don't need to know all that." Eric spoke with a bit of a growl.

Vince had fought Laurinaitis about it, but gave in in just to keep the peace. Eric hated the intrusion on his job, but knew Vince had to bend to John occasionally or face worse fights about major prison issues.

"Alright, Randy Cell Block F, Cell 21-B Your cell mates are Mike Mizanin and Zach Ryder." Eric tried not to frown, he didn't like Mizanin, he wasn't a good cell mate for a fish, but it was done.

Eric sighed as he read Adam's paper, "Adam, Also Block F, Cell 20-B. You're in with Jason and Heath Miller-Reso, a married couple and Wade Barrett." Eric was visibly upset, but like Randy it was done.

Adam felt like he had been kicked in the gut, he was being sent to live with the man that had raped him. Later that night, after he had moved into the cell, Wade took possession of Adam, it was rough and hard.

Only John heard it as Chris Jericho cried himself to sleep.

It was Life Behind Bars.

**Please Review…..**


	6. Randy Settles In

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Randy sighed as he grabbed his things. He was moving into the cell with someone called Mizanin and Ryder. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know about them at all. He had hoped he would get put into John's cell with him.

At least then he knew he had a friend. "Ready?" officer Johnson asked, the shift changed had occurred while Randy and Adam were in classification. Officer Johnson was a cool guy. He wasn't a hard ass like officer Ziggler was.

They were walking to the cell when Randy saw John and Mark having a heated discussion, he wondered what they were talking about, he saw Mark basically tell John off and John stormed away.

He hoped everything was OK with the man he was starting to have feelings for. He didn't know what it was about John, there was just a spark inside of him that attracted Randy to him.

"This is your new home" officer Johnson announced as they came to the cell, Randy walked in and looked around it was a three person cell, it had three beds, one toilet and one basin, but each inmate had their own private little cupboard to put their clothes and food and cigarettes in.

"This will be your bed" Johnson said, leading Randy over to the bed under the barred window. Randy smiled in thanks at the officer.

"Thanks." He said, officer Johnson nodded. "No worries, just try and get settled" Dwayne said, Randy nodded and started unpacking his minimal amount of things.

He made his bed and he sat down, he didn't want to be sharing a cell he really wished he could have a single cell but those were only given out to the inmates who were new and hadn't been to classification yet.

Randy finished making his bed and he sat down and put his head in his hands, he felt like crying but he didn't, he knew if he did he would be known as a pussy for the rest of his time inside.

He sat there and looked at his feet, he just wanted to wake up and this all be a dream but unfortunately for him this was real life, he was in prison.

He knew he had to accept it but he didn't think he could, not yet at least, this was just something that was going to take time, and where Randy was sitting, he had all the time in the world right now.

"Well, well, well. Looky here Ryder, we have a new cellie." Mike "The Miz" Mizanin said to his cellmate as he looked at Randy.

Randy looked up and saw his cellmates, Mike and Zack. Mike and Zack sat down on the bed and looked at Randy. "What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Randy." he said, Mike smirked, "Well Randy, why are you in here?" Mike asked. "I beat up a cop." Randy said Mike chuckled, "So you have anger issues then….That's hot." Mike said gazing at Randy in a way that made Randy extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah I guess" Randy said. "You'll enjoy it in here, me and Mikey have a shit load of fun." Zack said smirking sinisterly. Randy gulped hard, he didn't like the look either of these men were giving him, it unnerved him to no end.

Mike got up and he went and sat beside Randy and put his hand on his thigh, Randy squirmed and tried to move away but Mike's grip just got tighter, Randy winced in pain.

"You'll like it here, I promise" Mike said, "Come on Zacky, let's go chill." Mike said, Zach smiled and got up and followed Mike out of the cell, Randy sighed and took a deep breath, he didn't want to be in this cell with these two guys, these two guys who he didn't know from a bar of soap, they could kill him, or hurt him in other ways and it panicked Randy.

Randy got up and made his way out to the common room, he looked around and saw John sitting on his own with his eyes closed. Randy walked over to him and sat across from him. "John." he said getting his attention, John opened his eyes and smiled at Randy.

"Hey," John said Randy smiled thinly. "What's wrong?" John asked, Randy sighed. "I got assigned to a cell with a guy called Miz and a guy called Zack." Randy said, John muttered under his breath.

"Shit, did they do anything to you?" John asked. "No nothing, but they were talking like they were going to. I can't stay in that cell John, isn't there something I can do?" Randy asked, John sighed.

"No, I am SO sorry Randy. But once you've been assigned a cell that's basically it. I've been with Chris since I've been in here. I was lucky enough to be put with someone nice." John said Randy sighed.

"I'm sorry Randy. I wish I could do something. Do you want me to have a word with that little bitch Miz?" John asked, Randy sighed.

"No because he'll know I snitched, it's fine. I'll just have to deal with it." Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah. If they try anything and I mean ANYTHING, let me know and I'll handle it OK?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah thanks." Randy said, John smiled and winked at him, The bell went and it was time for dinner, they made their way to the hall and they had some food and then it was time for lockdown for the night, Randy said his goodbye's and made his way back to his assigned cell, his cell with Mike and Zack.

He quickly changed for bed under the gaze of the two men and he climbed in. He hoped he could get some rest he really did, he didn't like this not one bit.

**HOURS LATER**

Randy laid there awake in his bed and he sighed he wished he could just fall asleep but he couldn't, he had so many things on his mind. He closed his eyes and thought back to his day, he needed something to think about.

**FLASHBACK**

"Randal Orton?" Eric Bischoff came out and asked, Randy stood up and went into the room with him. "Take a seat Randal." Eric said. "Call me Randy." Randy said, Eric nodded and smiled and opened up Randy's file.

"So the reason you're in here is because you beat up a cop pretty badly." Eric said looking at Randy. Randy sighed and nodded.

"You got sentenced to ten years, but you have to serve five before you can think about parole." Eric said, Randy nodded. "You wanna tell me WHY you did what you did?" Eric asked, Randy sighed. "I was angry, I just can't control myself," Randy said. "Is it a condition or is it just anger?" Eric asked.

"It's a condition called IED." Randy said. "Oh, yes I've heard of it, you will need to talk to Dr. Regal about getting your meds, you need to keep taking them, this type of environment isn't good for someone with your condition." Eric said, Randy nodded.

"OK, so Randy, what did you do outside for employment?" he asked, Randy smiled. "I was bar tender." Randy said, Eric nodded. "What are your interests?" he asked.

"I like to make things with my hands, I am a hands on guy for sure. I like to read, I like to spend time with other people, but then again I like to be alone. I love music." Randy said, Eric smiled.

"Good, I think I have the perfect job for you. It's in the metal workshop, you said you like to use your hands and this is the best way, so I will sort you out with a job there" Eric said, Randy smiled. "Thank-you." He said, Eric nodded.

Randy finished up his interview and was taken to the infirmary where he would have his physical exam, he was fit as a fiddle, there was nothing wrong with him. The nurse wrote down all of Randy's marks and scars and tattoos he had, She had a lot to write down. He had full sleeves tattoos.

Randy then talked to Dr. Regal about getting his meds and Dr. Angle told him he would take care of everything and that if he ever felt like he was going to explode in anger that he should talk to the prison Chaplin. Randy nodded and he was taken back to his original cell.

Randy laid there fast asleep, thinking of his day had done the trick, he was glad he would be able to spend some time with John in the metal shop, that made him very happy.

He just hoped he could adapt to his surroundings and his new cellmates, in the end he needed to have faith.

**Please Review…..**


	7. Adam's First Day Of Work

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam groaned as he moved, his back ached and his ass burned, his throat felt raw. Wade had used him well as the Englishman took possession of his new cell mate. It had been almost dawn when the blond had finally been allowed to go to his own bunk.

When he'd arrived at the cell after classification he was surprised by the size of it. Instead of bunk beds, two twin sized and one double bed occupied the room.

The Reso's had the double bed in the upper right hand corner, while Adam's was in the lower right hand corner. The single desk sat at the foot of the marital bed and at the head of Adam's, making a separate space for each.

The sink and toilet were in the upper left hand corner and Wade's bunk was opposite Adam's. A wardrobe sat between Wade's bed and the toilet area. There were shelves on the walls, one over each bed. Under each bunk were prison issue storage boxes.

It was an unwritten rule, if it doesn't belong to you, don't touch it. So they could store items without fear of them being stolen. Prisoner's didn't have much, so they truly respected others belongings. When someone did steal, punishments from the owner of the item could be severe.

When Adam had moved in, the others were still at work. His personal items had been cleared and were waiting on his bunk. He put his book and mom's picture on the shelf along with his shower and dental kits.

He put his clothes on the empty hangers in the section marked for him in the wardrobe. He used one of the boxes under the bed to store his pajamas and robe, while in the other he put his towels and wash cloths. He was moved in.

Mark, Shawn, Chris, Hunter and John were upset with both Adam and Randy's cell assignments, but for now there was nothing they could do.

Chris was in a foul mood and Mark made him go to his cell, especially when he nearly broke the table with his fist when he saw that Wade had taken Adam up to their cell. Shawn just prayed while Hunter and Mark played cards. John watched television, it was miserable.

"Get up fish. Time to shower." Jason barked at the blond. He and Heath were in their robes, shower kits in hand.

Wade had left as soon as the cell doors were open. As a faction leader, he had to make sure his Nexus members were safe.

"Sorry, getting up now." Adam gingerly got out of the bunk. He put on his robe and blue plastic shower shoes. He got his towel and a wash cloth and his two "cosmetic" bags. He was ready to go to the showers.

Jason and Heath had been told to go with Adam and watch over him. They did as they were told. The couple silently followed the blond as he slightly limped to the shower block.

An hour later, dressed neatly in his "uniform" Adam was seated at Wade's table, picking at his breakfast. They were alone, the Reso's were eating with the Miz, Randy and Zack.

"What's wrong love? You need to eat" Wade said with concern. In his own way he always cared for his bitches, he wanted Adam happy.

Adam sighed, he looked over to Mark's table. Shawn and Chris looked miserable, John was eating with his usual gusto, but with an angry expression on his face, while Hunter and Mark talked quietly.

"I wanted to...never mind. Nervous I guess. I want to do a good job on my first day." Adam said quietly, his eyes stared at his plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He drank his cup of juice but just so he could take his vitamin.

"Look, your the bitch of the leader of the Nexus...your mine and I worry about you love, please eat." Wade started out with a stern tone, then softened.

Adam looked at his tormentor, "I was in court, sentenced, thrown in a paddy wagon, brought to jail, was told to strip, then a total stranger stuck his fingers up my ass. I took a smelly shower, was thrown in a cell, then you came in and raped me. Then the next day I was examined, told I was working in the library, told I was put in your cell, and last night I was made to have sex again till I was exhausted. I was thrown out of bed, and told to shower. All within forty eight hours and I'm supposed to be happy!? YOU'RE CRAZY!" Adam stood up and his last words were shouted for all to hear.

Adam then realized what he'd done, he was mortified at himself, he always kept his cool, no matter what. Now he had turned into a raving loon. He sat down and bit back the tears, he was also trembling with emotion.

"Hey kid, are you okay now? I can take you to the doctor" Dwayne Johnson asked Adam quietly. He was the prison guard on duty, the one that Officer Bryan had told him about.

"He's okay Sir. I think it all just hit him, he starts work today too. He just needed to blow a bit." Wade explained, keeping his head. He couldn't afford to lose face with his men by getting thrown into the pound because of his bitch.

"That true kid? You sure this one isn't causing problems?" Officer Johnson nodded towards Wade.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine...it's just...you know, so much has happened and I haven't had a chance to...to...take it all in. I just snapped. I'm sorry, this won't be on a report will it?" Adam asked, the worried look in his eye matched the worried tone in his voice.

"Naw, no report. You guys just give him some breathing space, he needs time to get used to things. You hear me Barrett? He might be your cell mate, but that doesn't mean you have to get in his face." Dwayne said firmly to the Nexus leader.

"Yes Sir. Just trying to help." Wade said, his eyes boring into the guard.

Dwayne nodded and went back on patrol. He openly despised Barrett for what he did to Daniel Bryan. Somehow he just knew the Nexus leader had something to do with his best friend's demotion. He was still trying to gather evidence, then he would present it to the Warden.

"You ever do something like that again and I'll really rip you a new one. Understand me? Now eat your fucking breakfast." Wade ordered his bitch.

Adam nodded, he felt like the past forty eight hours was a fuzzy dream. He needed time to think, figure things out. He ate a few bites, he couldn't afford to have Wade even more upset.

"I...I need a smoke, but...I gave them to you...can I please have one?" Adam asked his tormentor hesitantly.

Wade snapped his fingers. The Miz seemed appear out of nowhere. "Yeah, boss?" the faux haired man asked with a lick of his lips at Randy, he was obsessed with his new cellie.

"Miz! Pay attention!(Mike turned to look at Wade) Adam is my new bitch, get him a pack of smokes and some matches. You know the rules, what my bitch wants he gets, your job remember." Wade said to his sneaky lieutenant.

Mike vanished but was back quickly, he handed Adam a new pack of smokes and couple of books of matches, he handed them to the blond. Adam thanked him. He opened the pack, took out a smoke and lit it. He took a deep drag and exhaled. Trying to make sense out of the weird morning he was having.

The bell rang, it was time to go to work. Adam was looking forward to his job, he loved books and libraries.

The blond smiled as Shawn came up to him "Come on kid, the library is on the way to the chapel. I'll show you and introduce you to Damien. You don't mind do you Wade?" Shawn asked the Englishman with a warning look in his eye.

"Sure Heartbreaker. Thanks" Wade said returning the glare. Wade had to let Adam go with Shawn, he didn't want trouble with Mark, not yet anyway.

"Have a good day at work, fish. I'll see you at dinner." Wade shot Adam a warning look of his own. Adam wasn't stupid, he knew it meant he was to keep his mouth shut. "Thanks, bye" Adam nodded to Wade as he quickly went with the older, copper blond. He was thankful for Shawn.

The WWE Prison ran on trust, especially in the main cell blocks like D, E, F, G and H. Had Adam been alone, a guard would have taken him to the library. However, Shawn was a trustee, so he was allowed to take Adam.

The library was on the way to the hospital wing as well. When Shawn was sure they were out of ear shot he spoke, "Was it awful? Mark figured Wade had the Miz manipulate Ziggles, who is in thick with Johnny No Voice." Shawn said sadly.

"He...oh Shawn, I think I could handle it, but he's so...rough. I bled again. I hate him! I want out of that cell. Who is Johnny No Voice?" Adam said in a small voice, his body ached badly.

"Johnny No Voice is the Assistant Warden. Wait till you hear him talk, you'll understand. Barrett did hurt you badly. Look, I'll stop at the hospital ward. I'll send Chris with some meds." Shawn had slowed his pace, it was easier for Adam.

"I guess Chris knows...I...oh well, it doesn't matter. One day in and I'm Barrett's fucking bitch." Adam said with a tear filled voice.

Shawn stopped walking, he placed a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder, "You like Chris don't you? Just try to hang on, maybe Mark can order Wade off you. What about the Reso's?" Shawn started walking again, Adam fell into step with him.

"I dunno...he is...cute...and sweet. Do you think he can? They were okay, they played body guard for me. I have a feeling Heath especially doesn't like Wade, but I don't really know. I've hardly had a chance to breathe, let alone get to know anyone." Adam said, as he pulled himself together.

"There is some history with Barrett and the Reso's. I wouldn't trust them. Oh and every cuss word is a buck in my curse jar. I feel you can express yourself without curse words." Shawn said, trying to lighten Adam up a bit.

The blond laughed, "Okay. I rarely curse, can I have a free pass?" the fish asked the older man. "You don't get anything for free around here ya know." Shawn said seriously, the winked and laughed. "Okay, okay here." Adam pulled out a dollar, he held it out to Shawn. "Honey, I was kiddin, you can have a free pass." Shawn laughed, he refused Adam's money.

They arrived at the library, it was a nice looking place. Shawn opened the door and led Adam to the counter in the center of the room. It was a closed in circle that looked like the guard station in the cell block only there was one computer. The main piece of equipment was the electronic check out system and a code scanning gun, there was also a library card maker. It was the same as a real public library.

Several tables were placed around the huge room and of course there were about a hundred book shelves full of books. There was also an area with magazine and newspaper racks. It was a real library.

There was a tall man with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His hair was black and it too was neatly trimmed and combed smooth. Like most prisoner's he was muscular, but he was trim and lithe.

"Damien?" Shawn whispered low. The Librarian came over to the two other prisoners. "Hello Shawn." the man said in a low voice.

"Damien this is Adam, he's your new worker." Shawn introduced the two men. "Oh yes, Mr. Eric told me. Thank you Shawn. I'll take him from here." Damien said in a friendly whisper.

"Alright. I'll walk you back after work, so wait for me. Good luck." Shawn said with a friendly wave. "I will thanks." Adam waved back, then turned to the man behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm Damien Sandow, this is my library. I run a tight ship. These books are like my children. Have you ever worked in a library?" Sandow asked the blond.

"Yes, I studied library science for a year in college, before...well, yes, I worked in the University library, so I know how it works." Adam whispered confidently.

"Excellent. Let's go to my office. Evan?(a young, handsome man came up to Sandow) this is Adam, our new worker. I'm going to the office to go over things. You're in charge." Damien spoke in a loving tone.

"Yes, Damien. Hi Adam, I'm Evan. We'll catch up later." Evan said, his eyes never leaving the older, black haired man.

Damien took Adam to a small office at the back of the library. "Sit down please." Damien said to the fish as he sat at his desk. It was covered with papers and files, but it was as neat as pin.

"Now, welcome Adam. You are the first library science major I've had. So you know about stacking, classifying, card catalogs, check outs?" Damien asked, his brow raised.

"Yes, Sir I do. I also know how to order books. Really I guess I just need to know your check out routine and your rules. I'm also good at research." Adam told his knowledge, but he didn't do it in a braggarts way.

"Well, you won't get to order. We have no budget. We get seconds from libraries or donations. Some of the books are in bad shape. Have you done any binding?" Sandow asked the blond.

"Only a little, sorry. I was supposed to have it the next semester, but...well I had to leave school." Adam said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Adam. I read your case. If you want, Miss McMahon can see about continuing your University work. I'm working on my doctorate. It's slow, but it can be done, if you want. Evan is a whiz at binding, oh and just so you know, he IS my bitch, in ALL ways, understand?" Damien said friendly, then firmly.

"About Evan, not to worry, I'm a ….bottom.(Adam flushed) but, I'll help keep an eye on him if you want. I'd love to keep learning. I'd also be willing to help with your doctorate research...if you...I'm sorry, I'm new. It's really only my first day of life here, I forget, I'm inside now. I just love books and learning. I don't mean to sound pushy." Adam said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't ever apologize for loving learning and books. Evan is helping me with my research, but as much as I love him, he's not the best. I'd love to have your help and maybe teach Evan at the same time. My doctorate will be in ancient history, concentrating on Latin and Roman periods. Anyway, work now. Hang on a moment please, I'll get my rules policy." Damien explained as he took a stapled sheaf of papers out of a file on his desk.

"Sounds interesting. I'm glad to help both you and Evan." Adam replied as he took the papers.

"Alright, the basic rules. We open at nine and close at five, except on Thursday's when we're open till eight. It's busy then after work. All prisoners are allowed to use the library as a privilege. It can be taken away as a punishment. If that happens, the guard confiscates any library books and returns them. The men are allowed four books at a time for two weeks. If they have four checked out and say they bring two back, then they can have two more. It's all on the computerized check out screen." Sandow explained as Adam read along with the printed version of the rules.

"What do they use for a library card?" Adam asked the bearded man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, when they come in for the first time, I give them a regular library card. We have an issuing machine as well. You are allowed one card and one replacement. If you lose the second card, that's it, you'll just have read in the library. So guard your card. I'll issue you one later. Newspapers and magazines can't be checked out. Oh, they can photo copy the crossword puzzle. Legal books can't be checked out either. You know how that works, we scan everything for check out." Damien explained in more detail.

"What about over due books?" Adam asked rather than look it up for speed.

"It's ten cents per day, taken off their commissary card. We charge five dollars for lost books. After two losses you lose library use all together, even reading in the library. That's only happened once. Ninety percent of the convicts take this privilege seriously. I've only had to call a guard once, and that was over a fight for a book." Damien finished telling Adam what he needed to know. The two men went out to the main room and to the check out desk in the middle.

"Fill out this card, then I'll let you issue yourself a card, just to check your use of the equipment." Damien said as he gave Adam a three by five index card. It asked for his prisoner number, his full name and cell block and number.

The blond sat down and filled out the card, then put the information into the card issuing program on the machine. He'd done this many times and he proved himself still capable. Soon Adam was holding a credit card sized piece of white plastic with a bar code stamped on it. He ran a test scan, it worked perfectly. The blond put the priceless card in his shirt pocket and buttoned it carefully.

"Well done, some things you never forget. Now, if you would please take the return cart and shelf, I'd appreciate it." Damien gave Adam his first assignment.

The blond happily went to work in the stacks. First he quickly arranged the books on the cart in to stack order, then he carefully returned the books to the shelves, ready to be read and enjoyed again. For the first time since his conviction he was truly happy. He could easily get lost in his job. The blond was thankful to Eric McMahon for giving him the job. It made him forget, at least for a while, the hell he was living.

Adam was nearly finished, he was returning books in the far corner of the room when a soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Hi Adam, got a minute?" Chris Jericho whispered quietly as he pretended to look at book on the shelf. "Sure, and hi Chris." Adam whispered back, the two men were lost in each others eyes. Green and blue, admiring each other. All thought fled from their minds as their souls twisted together, forming a deep bond. They belonged to each other, and they knew it.

Chris took a step towards Adam, he gently cupped the blond's face with his right hand, Adam leaned into the feathery touch, it felt so gentle and comforting.

"I'm sorry about Barrett little kitten. Shawn stopped by and told me, of course I already knew. Here take these but keep them hidden. It's just extra strength Tylenol. I have to get back, be brave little kitten." Chris said with a final caress, Adam closed his eyes and relished in the soft touch.

A few seconds later, the green eyes opened and the tawny haired man was gone. All he had as a reminder was a card of ten extra strength Tylenol. He put the card of pills in his sock after making sure no one was looking. He quickly finished shelving the books.

The blond pushed the empty cart to the desk, Damien was pleased with his work. "Now, these need to be entered into circulation. We got a new shipment from Dade county, tell me how you do it?" Damien asked, he wanted to test Adam's knowledge just to make sure.

"First I access condition, and that need work go in a pile. The okay books, I cellophane the dust jacket, stamp the book with the library stamp. I then put the book information into the computer, print the checkout bar code, place it inside the front cover with library paste. Then take the information to the card catalog program, print the hard copy file, place it in the book. Take a white pen and write the Dewy number on the spine. Put the book aside and do the next one. Then I shelve them. Next I put the cards in the card file and job done." Adam gave the details to putting a new book into shelf circulation.

"Oh excellent Mr. Copeland. So nice to have someone who knows what to do. Well, you can sit here and get to work. If you have a question on condition, ask Evan please. Use this cart for the finished books. I'll tell you when you can go to lunch." Damien said happily, he was glad to have a competent worker.

The rest of Adam's day passed happily. He enjoyed working with Evan. The young man was bright and bubbly and devoted to Damien. Sandow was very nice, a little snooty, but not too bad, he just put a lot of value on education.

Shawn stopped to pick Adam up after work. Damien told him the next day he would work from one till closing.

The two men were walking back to cell block F. Adam was happily and excitedly chattering away to Shawn about his work in the library and the older man was glad to see the young blond so happy. Liking your job makes your time pass faster.

When they got to the cell block, the dinner service cart had arrived. Mark and Hunter were sitting at their table with John. Shawn took Adam to the table with the others.

"Where's the Brit?" Shawn asked his lover. "Still in the laundry I guess babe. Where's Jericho?" Hunter asked his baby, as Shawn gave him a kiss. "He had to finish up some filing" Shawn replied as he sat next to Trips.

"Did you have a good day fish?" Mark asked the pretty blond. Shawn chuckled as Adam launched into an excited retelling of his day. Mark made a mental note never to ask Adam about his day again.

Chris soon joined the group and for the third time Shawn heard about Adam's day. He didn't mind actually, he just hoped a week from now the blond was still as happy.

"Let's eat. " Mark said as he saw they were ready to start serving. As the top dog, Mark and his group were first in line, the Wade's Nexus, followed by the Union and Latins then the lesser groups.

Chris made sure Adam was with him. Wade wasn't back from his job at the laundry. The Miz decided he would make sure his boss would know.

They were in the middle of eating when Wade came in, he didn't need the Miz's report, he saw the blond for himself. He wasn't happy, but when he looked at the expression on Mark's face, he decided to wait to confront Adam about his "loyalty".

Shawn smiled all during dinner. Chris and Adam sat side by side, never speaking, but just looking at each other. He knew the couple belonged together. He was going to do all he could to see that it happened. Hunter knew that look in Shawn's eye. He knew there would be trouble, but he would stand by his copperhead, no matter what.

After dinner was over, the inmates had free time until lockup at ten. Mark and Hunter played their usual game of gin rummy. Shawn, Chris and Adam played a game a Scrabble.

Wade was watching, biting his tongue, Adam was his bitch, the Nexus knew it, but the blond was hanging out with the Deadman's lieutenants. He was losing face with his men, that couldn't happen.

"Reso" Wade called to one of his cell mates. Jason came over to his boss. "Go over and remind the fish who's bitch he is or there will be trouble." Wade ordered the sandy haired man. Jason nodded, he shot a glance towards his pretty, redheaded spouse, Heath. Heath's eyes seemed to say, 'just do as he says.'

Jason walked over to where a heated Scrabble game was going on. He leaned down and whispered in Adam's ear, "You are making a fool of the boss. Get your fucking fish ass over there now before you're in real trouble." Reso said in a menacing whisper.

Adam looked into the Nexus' members eyes, he knew Reso was serious, "Okay" Adam said sadly, his wonderful day was vanishing like a ghostly mist.

Jason waited, he wasn't leaving without the blond, he didn't want to incur Wade's wrath if he returned to the Nexus leader without his bitch.

"Sorry, I have to...Jason needs...help in the cell." Adam's once happy face now looked wan and sad. He left the game and followed Reso.

Chris sighed sadly, his face too had lost it's warm glow. "We have to get him away from Barrett. He was so happy. Did you see his face when he was talking about working in the library? He is pretty, don't you think so Heartbreaker?" Chris asked the father like figure of Shawn Michaels.

"He is beautiful, inside and out. He'll be happy again, he loves his job. Mark knows how you feel son, but right now he can't afford to make trouble. Ziggles is on alert for it. Miz is too. If Mark pushes too hard, he could wind up in the hole, then Wade and Nexus would make their move and Mark and us would be out of power and the block would go to the dogs. You want Wade and Ziggles in absolute control? You know I like the kid a lot, but...he isn't worth losing the block over" Shawn knew he would upset Jericho and he didn't like either, but that was life behind bars.

Chris stood up, he was mad, not at Shawn but because of the situation. The trouble with the Nexus was brewing before Adam arrived. As much as he cared about the beautiful blond fish, he loyalty was to Mark and he would obey his leader.

Mark watched as the blond fish followed Reso over to here the Englishman was waiting. He then looked to his lieutenant. He hated seeing Chris so upset, he knew how it felt. Kevin had been taken from him. He would do what he could to eventually get Chris and Adam together, but he needed a plan. His mind started to work on it, or would, after he finished the game of cards.

Adam got to where Wade was waiting. Had this been a bar and not a prison he would have made the blond sit in his lap, but here he couldn't be seen to be so "soft."

"Sit bitch. Don't ever do that to me again. You are mine. The only one of the Deadman's gang you can speak to is Heartbreaker, and then only when he escorts you to and from work. Don't even look at Jericho or you'll regret it, understand me bitch?" Wade said sharply as he pulled Adam down by the hair, he forced Adam to into the chair next to him.

The rest of the Nexus members watched as their boss chastised his bitch. They respected the fact that he did so. Adam had misbehaved, made a fool of their boss and was now being disciplined. They were satisfied with their leader's actions.

"Yes, Wade. I'm sorry, I did wrong. Tell me what you want, I'll do it." Adam said in a resigned tone, his head down, not in shame but in fear.

The prison guard, Dwayne Johnson watched Barrett, but he hadn't really done anything bad enough for him to interfere, but he kept a close eye on the Englishman.

The head guard, Dolph Ziggler watched Officer Johnson, he would not allow the goody two shoes to stop Barrett from disciplining his bitch.

At the guard desk a buzzer sounded. Johnson pushed a button and the block main door opened. Officers Bryan and Jacobs entered the block. It was time for shift change.

While the guards were busy with their shift change, Barrett once again yanked the blonds head back. He planted a rough, hard kiss on Adam's lips. Once again showing the block the fish was his bitch.

Chris' heart ached as he watched the Brit make his claim, he could no longer watch. He got up and made the walk up to his and John's cell on the third level. Once he was sure he was alone, he laid on his bunk. Two hot tears leaked from his blue eyes, as he pined for the beautiful blond.

Shawn joined Mark and Hunter, he watched as Mark beat Hunter in a hand of cards. Michaels also sighed as he watched Barrett lay claim to Adam. "Trips, Chris...he...oh...never mind." Shawn said to his lover.

"I know my little copperhead, I'll keep an eye on him. John told me Chris cried himself to sleep. I've never seen him fall so hard, so fast, but honestly, is it real?" Hunter asked Shawn, his brow raised. Mark had gotten up and gone to the bathroom, giving the couple a chance to talk openly.

It wasn't that they had any secrets from Mark, but sometimes they just like visiting with each other like they were at home, curled up on the couch together.

"Very real Trips. I've never seen that kind of look in his eye, it's how you...look at me when you think I'm not looking." Shawn said with a bit of a blush.

"Or you look at me, you minx. I just think all we can do right now is keep Chris calm. This could get bad. I hope nobody is peddling hooch. Mark will figure it out babe. Have faith." Hunter said softly to his beloved copperhead.

Officer Bryan was upset to learn that Adam had been celled with Barrett. He knew the Reso's would be alright, they were too afraid of Wade to make trouble. He would keep his eye on the blond. Barrett's last bitch still had medical problems from the Brit's rough treatment. He was glad though that Adam was in the library as his job. He could be safe from Barrett there as the Englishman was the shop steward in the prison laundry.

"So fish, you understand, now that you belong to me and me only. You are to eat your meals with me. Walk to the showers with me. After work you sit with Heath and wait for me. If you need anything ask Miz or Ryder. You'll be watched poppet. You don't want to cross me." Wade said sternly to Adam, his fist still firmly planted in the blond's long hair.

"Yes, Wade" Adam whimpered in pain and fear. "Good boy, now get up to the cell, get ready for bed and hurry up." Wade ordered the fish.

Heath had gone to the vending machines in the far corner of the block, he scanned in his "credit card". It was a credit card sized piece of plastic. Each prisoner had one, they could put a certain percent of their wages on it month. It was used in the machines, the prison store or commissary to buy little extras.

Jericho suddenly stood next to the redhead, "The fish is mine. Don't let Barrett hurt him, or I'll hurt your precious Jason. Say a word about this and you'll regret it." Jericho said, then vanished. The redhead wasn't even sure if it had been real or a dream. He got worried though when he saw Wade going to their cell with a wild, lust filled look on his face.

Heath started to panic.

**Please Review…..**


	8. Randy's First Day At Work

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Randy sighed as the start of the new day in prison began, he sat up on his bed and cracked his neck to help him wake up a bit more.

He looked and saw Miz and Zack awake and kissing one another, he closed his eyes he didn't want to deal with them today he really didn't. "Make your bed fish, we have to go shower." Miz barked at Randy.

Randy sighed and did what he was told he made his bed quickly and pulled on his robe and grabbed his toiletry bag and followed Miz and Ryder to the shower block. He showered while Miz and Ryder watched him, he felt sick to his stomach feeling their predatory gazes on him.

He hated the two men but he knew he couldn't get away from them, he had to share a cell with them. They finished showering and headed back to their cell.

Randy got dressed in his prison issued uniform and then followed Miz and Ryder to the food hall.

He lined up and he got his breakfast it looked so unappetizing, he didn't want to eat it. He smiled a little when he saw John a few places ahead of him, he would have loved to eat breakfast with him but he knew Miz and Ryder would have a freak out. He followed Miz and Ryder to the table and he sat down, he saw Adam sitting with Wade and he wondered what was going on there.

He shrugged and sat down with his cellmates and he tried to eat his food, he didn't like it much he really didn't. It wasn't the best food he had ever had, but then again it wasn't the worst food he had ever had.

Over at the other table John pushed his food around on his plate. He kept his eyes on Randy, Miz and Ryder. "John eat your food." Hunter said, John sighed.

"I'm not hungry." John said. Hunter sighed. "He's OK over there." Hunter said, John looked at him. "You don't know that," John snapped back at him. "John" Hunter said sternly he didn't take John's brattiness at all.

"Sorry it's just fucked." John said "Language Jonathan." Shawn said, John sighed. "Sorry." John said, Chris looked at his cellmate and he knew that John was starting to feel something for Randy and he had a feeling that Randy was starting to feel something for John.

The bell went and breakfast ended and John headed off to the metal workshop. Hunter kissed Shawn and headed over to Randy, Miz and Ryder's table. "Hey Randy, I'm here to take you to the metal shop." Hunter said.

"We can do that." Miz piped up. Hunter levelled him with a glare and Miz closed his eyes, he knew he could never take on Hunter and win, Hunter was two times as strong and two times as big as him.

"We'll see you back here for lunch fish." Miz said Randy nodded and headed off with Hunter. "You OK?" Hunter asked as they walked, Randy sighed deeply, he didn't know whether he should be honest or not.

"I guess so, I wish I didn't have to be in their cell but I guess this is why they call it prison and not a hotel. I'll be OK. I am looking forward to being in the metal shop though. John's in there right?" Randy asked Hunter smirked, he knew Randy had a thing for John and vice versa. "Yeah John's in there." He said. Randy smiled, it would be nice to see John again.

Hunter and Randy got to the metal shop and Hunter took Randy over to John he figured it might cheer both men up to have them spend some time together.

"John I have a new worker for us." Hunter said John looked up from where he was banging out a license plate and he smiled seeing Randy. "Hey Randy." He said, Randy smiled back.

"Hey." He said, John smiled. "I'll take you through the process." John said, Hunter smiled and left them alone. John went and got Randy a pair of gloves and a protection coat and Randy put it on.

"OK we have all the sheets of metal here and they get cut up to the right size, we put the Florida sticker on them making sure there are no bubbles, then they go through the press.

They get stamped with the numbers and letters, once they're done, we paint and polish them and then they go over to the drill and we drill the holes so they can screw them onto the cars." John said.

"Once they are drilled we pack them away in boxes and in crates." John said, Randy smiled, "How much would you make a day?" Randy asked.

"I would say about 1000 if you're experienced at it like me and Hunter are." John said, Randy smiled. "OK let's get started." John said, Randy smiled and they started making the license plates.

"So how was your night?" John asked as they worked. "It was OK. I got some sleep." Randy said, John smiled. "Good I am glad. I know having to share with Miz and Ryder isn't ideal, they are such little assholes. I hate them." John said, Randy smiled.

"Yeah me too. I hate them. I wish I didn't have to bunk in with them but I have no choice." Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah you don't. I got lucky when I got to share with Chris." John said, Randy smiled.

"Are you two close?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Best friends. I know it's weird finding a best friend in here but he really is my best friend, he's like a brother to me." John said, Randy smiled. "I get it, I mean some people fall in love in prison. I mean look at Hunter and Shawn." Randy said, John nodded.

"Yeah. I guess they are the exception to the rule." John said, Randy smiled, he was enjoying his first day working, if it meant getting to hang out with John everyday it meant a lot to him. The lunch bell went and they all made their way to the lunch room and grabbed their meals and sat down, John asked Randy to sit with him and he agreed, he probably shouldn't have knowing that Miz and Zack would have an issue with it, but when he was with john it was like nothing else mattered in the world.

They sat down with Shawn, Mark, Chris and Adam and chatted and ate their meals, Randy enjoyed their company he really did. He wished he could spend more time with them all, especially John.

**THAT NIGHT**

Randy sighed as he sat with Miz and Ryder eating his dinner, they hadn't been too happy with Randy during the day when he sat with Mark's group having lunch, they were angry and they made their point when they slapped Randy across the face numerous times. Randy had a sore face and he just felt like crawling into a ball and crying.

He looked over at John who was looking his way and he sighed when Miz slammed his fist down onto the table. Randy jumped and looked at him. "Eat your food and don't fucking look at them." Miz snarled in his face, Randy looked down and continued eating his dinner.

When dinner was finished Randy sat down and read a book, he really wanted to go over and talk to John but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want something worse to happen to him.

He sighed as he read his book. He really wished he could be curled up back at home, he hated this he just hoped that soon things would get better he really did.

**Please Review…..**


	9. A Promise To Adam

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam got to the cell and sat on his bed. His day had been good until he'd been reminded of Wade. He smiled softly, he really enjoyed working in the library, but the best part of his day had been when Chris came to see him.

The tawny man's touch had been so sweet and gentle. The feeling that had gone through his body felt like a warm ray of summer sun, he'd never felt anything like it before. Then just feeling so lost in the blue depths of Chris' eyes, he had simply drowned in them. He felt nothing but safety and adoration. It was like their souls had made passionate love, while they watched from a distance...

Adam was startled from his reverie when Barrett lumbered into the cell, "I told you to get ready for bed" the Englishman growled. "I'm sorry, I was just resting, I have a headache. It's been a while since I did so much work with my eyes, being in the stacks and on the computer. I'm also a little bit allergic to library paste." Adam explained to the raven haired man. His head didn't hurt that bad, he was just hoping the man would leave him alone.

Before Wade could say anything, Heath came into the cell, he went right to his and Jason's corner of the room. He sat on their double bed, only the legally married couples were allowed this privilege.

Wade thought it was odd, Heath hardly ever made a move without Jason. "Where's Jay?" Wade asked sharply. "In the main room...I...my head hurts." Heath made up an excuse.

"Too many fucking headaches in here. Get out ginger and stay out till lock up. Go cry on Jason's shoulder, now GO!" Wade ordered the young redhead.

"But Wade please. I just want to lay down." Heath was more of afraid of Jericho than Barrett and that was saying something.

"You can lay down at lock up. Now get the fuck out or you'll have a fist sandwich between your teeth." Barrett had walked over to Heath and stood over him, his fists were tightly balled up.

Heath had no choice, he quickly left, he glanced at Adam as he slithered past the blond. Adam caught the look, he swore it was a look that said "sorry", but he had to be mistaken, Heath was one of Wade's, a member of the Nexus.

Heath got down to the main room, he felt eyes on him, eyes he knew didn't belong to his husband, but to a tawny haired man, he refused to look. He saw Jason playing pool, he went to watch. The only place he ever felt truly safe was with his "daddy."

"I can't stand to be disobeyed. Now I said to get ready for bed." Wade said to the blond as he sat on his own bunk to watch.

Adam knew he had no choice, but he hated it. He pulled off his shoes and socks, he had forgotten about the card of Tylenol, it clattered to the floor, as he bent down to pick it up another hand reached for it.

"Where did this come from bitch?" Wade asked sounding very upset. "They are for my headaches, please, can I have them?" Adam asked as he held his hand out, his eyes pleading to the Brit.

"Who gave them to you bitch?" Wade asked again as he pulled the card of pills out of Adam's reach. Adam sighed, he would take what ever Wade dished out before he told on Chris, he knew he couldn't betray the handsome man.

The blond first finished changing into his pajamas, he left his boxers on. He wasn't going to give Wade the satisfaction of seeing him naked.

"That's okay bitch, I have a fair idea, there's only one person with that kind of access. I think Officer Ziggler would be interested in knowing about Jericho's little drug trade." Wade said in a taunting tone.

Adam's eyes grew wide with fright, "No, please don't. And isn't it against the prison code to snitch?" Adam spoke softly, not wanting to anger Wade even further.

"Are you calling me a rat? A lagger? Or did I hear you wrong? I think you might want to make it up to me right? Tell you what fish, you do as I say and I'll keep Jericho out of it. As a mark of my word of good faith, you can have these back, but I'd hide them if I were you." Wade said in a mocking tone.

"Thanks...I'll...what ever you want...just...don't..." Adam said sadly as he hid the pills deep in his pillow, he'd find another place tomorrow.

Adam jumped as the bell for lock up rang. He just sat on the edge of his bed, his hands in his lap, his head down, he knew what would come after the doors were locked. He wished he was one floor up, where Chris was, he didn't care about sex, he just wanted the tawny haired man to hold him. He wanted to feel those strong arms around his body, to just be held gently, hear Chris whisper that everything would be alright.

Instead her he was wondering if Wade was going to leave him alone, or abuse him for the third night in a row. He didn't know how much he could take of Barrett before he finally cracked and just faded into nothing, lost and locked up.

Adam looked up as Jason and Heath came into the cell. This time the redhead didn't look at the blond. The married couple just went to their part of the cell and got ready for bed.

The cells were not tiny and cramped. Whey they refurbished the old building they opened up the space. Their four man cell was made from three two men cells. It was part of the test program, would prisoners get along better with more space?

You could also buy things at the prison store, like rugs, better quality sheets and blankets, lamps, other things that would make a cell seem more "home like" and comfortable. It worked to the good for the most part.

Without a word, just as the cell doors slid closed and the hollow sound of clicking locks was heard, the married couple slipped into their bed. Heath curled into Jason's arms, he just wanted to go to sleep and drown out the fish's pained whimpers as Barrett used Adam.

The lights went out, filling the room with darkness, it took a few seconds for Adam's green eyes to adjust to the sudden change. He started to lay down in his bed.

"Oh no fish, get over here" Wade said firmly, but quietly as he made room for the blond as Adam slipped into the Brit's bed.

Wade wasted no time, he pulled off Adam's pajama bottoms, "Please Wade, I'll be willing just...don't hurt me...please." Adam begged in a whisper. "Just take it fish" Wade grunted as he pushed Adam's thighs apart.

The black haired man was hard, nothing gave Wade a bigger thrill than the smell of fear that radiated off the blond.

Without any preparation or lube and with Wade's hand firmly on Adam's mouth he rammed his cock into Adam's tight heat. "Fuck little poppet, you're so damn tight, feels so fucking good" Wade grunted in the smaller framed man's ear.

Adam felt only pain as his hole was one again ripped open by the Brit's thick, hard shaft. He could feel the walls of his channel rip open, they had barely healed from the night before. The wetness he felt was bound to be blood.

Wade knew now he could mark Adam as his, as he bit down on Adam's neck. He sucked the skin hard, making a deep purple bruise. The blond's eyes clenched shut with pain, he tried to imagine Chris making love to him, but he found it impossible because he knew in his heart that Chris wouldn't cause him pain.

Wade tore into the pretty blond, his body responding to the pain and fear, as he pounded in and out of his victim. Adam felt no pleasure, his cock didn't respond and he was grateful. He wanted the Englishman to know that he felt nothing for him.

Adam even felt no pleasure when Wade's shaft prodded against his bundle of nerves. He was able to block even the slightest feeling of anything good.

Wade had no interest in Adam's pleasure, he could careless if the blond came or not, in fact he preferred it, he disliked the feeling of hot, sticky cum on his body. It made him feel dirty and he hated it.

The Brit's rough hands pushed Adam's thighs even further apart, until the fish felt like he was going to be ripped in two. It enabled the black haired man to pound even deeper into Adam's heat. The fair haired man felt the warm trickle as more blood leaked from his body.

Barrett's sweaty body rubbed against Adam, he hated the feeling and the smell of the Brit's strong, sexual musk almost made the blond nauseous and his already aching head now felt like it was going to explode.

Adam was just thankful that it didn't take Barrett long, with another bite to Adam's shoulder and hard, deep thrusts he filled the fish with his hot, thick seed.

As soon as he was finished the Brit slid out of Adam, making the blond whimper in pain, "Get" Barrett said as he shoved Adam out of the bunk. The blond landed on the cold concrete floor with a thud, his leg caught under him wrong and he cried out in pain as his knee twisted.

"Shut the fuck up and get to bed bitch." Wade said with an uncaring yawn as he turned to face the wall, within a minute, deep breaths of sleep passed over the Englishman's lips.

Adam tried to get up, his bare ass fell to the floor again. He grabbed his boxers and pajama bottoms. He felt strange hands wrap under his arms and helped him up.

"Shh" Heath whispered in Adam's ear. The redhead helped the blond to his feet. Heath got Adam into bed, he got a glass of water while the fish dug out the Tylenol, he took three and hid the rest.

Adam gently pulled Heath down to sit on the side of the bed, "Thank you, but why?" Adam asked the redhead. "You're welcome. When Jay and I first...Wade...he...took me...threatened Jay...so...I...know...how rough...he can...be" the younger man whispered as a tear ran down his smooth, pale skin.

"I'm sorry. Jason really loves you and you him, you're lucky. Thanks again for helping me." Adam said in a grateful tone.

"Glad to help. Um...Jericho...he...he...I hope you can...anyway, good night, just do as he says." Heath nodded towards Wade. Adam nodded, he gave Heath a smile. It was returned. The blond winced as he turned over, he fell into a restless sleep.

Heath climbed back into bed with his husband. Jason wrapped his redhead in his arms, "You're too good my Cherry. Wade wouldn't have liked you doing that. If I didn't know how deeply he slept after sex, I wouldn't have let you help him. Cherry, I love you too much to see you hurt again." Jason said to his beautiful husband.

"Daddy, I couldn't...you remember how you took care of me...I love you Daddy, so fucking much." Heath kissed his handsome husband. Jason gently and tenderly took his redhead and made him fly high in the sexual heavens before they too fell asleep in each others arms.

Adam was up and dressed by the time the wake up bell sounded and the locks and doors reversed their process as they rattled and clicked open.

Adam obediently waited to go to breakfast with Wade, he sat there and picked at his food. He didn't dare look around, he would see the blue eyes he felt staring at him. It was the same pair of blue eyes that had watched him during shower time. The blond was sure Chris had seen how he limped, probably saw dried blood on his thighs and the bites on his neck and shoulder.

Adam took a tiny bite of scrambled eggs and a bite of toast. He did drink his milk and juice, so he could take his daily vitamin.

"I have to go bitch. Remember you can walk with Michaels but that's all, "Wade said as he, the Reso's, Miz and Ryder left for their jobs.

Mark, John, Randy and Chris left for their jobs as well. Shawn remained behind, the Chaplin pretty much let Shawn set his own hours as long as everything got done and that he was there when the Pastor went out into the prison community to do private visitations.

"Yard time!" Officer Bryan announced. Adam decided to get some fresh air, he hadn't been out for any yard time yet. Shawn decided not to follow the younger man, he thought Adam could use some space.

Adam and five others from Block F went outside. The others went right to the work out area and began pressing weights.

The blond found a bench that looked out onto the edges of the Everglades. Tears clouded his vision as his mind wandered to his mother. He hoped she didn't try to make the trip on Sunday to visit him, it was too far for her to manage alone. He cried about Wade, but he had no choice about that.

Shawn watched from the window, he felt bad for Adam. He figured the blond needed the release he knew the falling tears would bring.

Adam did feel better as the bell to come in for lunch rang. He sat alone, he wanted no reports of a rule break to get back to Wade. He managed to choke down the ham sandwich and glass of milk. He wrapped up his cookie to have later with a cup of hot tea during his break at the library.

By two in the afternoon Adam was buried deep in the stacks, putting more new books away. Evan had worked in another box and repaired some of the damaged ones. Damien had been right, Evan was a natural at bringing nearly destroyed books back to life. When the blond had complemented the young man, all Evan could was blush.

Adam was slow, he was in a lot of pain especially his knee. Damien had told him not to rush and to rest when he needed to, but he wasn't one to shirk his work, but his knee was really acting up. He had to stand on a chair to reach a box that had been put on top of the shelves.

He reached for the box of old magazines, his knee buckled and as he started to fall, he was caught by Chris Jericho. He melted into the arms that had kept him from crashing down to the ground.

"Hi kitty" Chris said softly, as he held Adam in his arms. "Hi" Adam replied as he blushed a soft shade of pink. Shawn came around the shelf. "It's okay, nobody noticed." he'd been keeping a watch to make sure no one had seen him and Chris approach the blond.

Chris let go of the beautiful blond reluctantly. He made Adam sit in the chair while he knelt down to make eye contact with the green eyes. Shawn kept an eye out, he didn't want a chance this conversation would get back to Barrett.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Adam asked, a bit of fear in his voice, he didn't want Chris in trouble.

"My afternoon off. We're worried about you. We know that Barrett is hurting you. We want you to tell Mark. We could tell him, but he'll think I'm being paranoid. He's a good guy, but cynical, if he hears it from you...well, maybe he'll decide to help you." Chris said in an urgent tone.

"I can't Chris. I just can't. I don't want to be the cause of any trouble. Please, I'm not worth it, trust me." Adam said as he stared at his hands, which were in his lap.

Chris eyes went wide, he couldn't believe the blond could think so low of himself, "Kitty, you don't mean that. You are worth it. I know it's hard to talk about, but Mark needs to hear what Wade is capable of. Please? For me?" Chris had lifted Adams chin gently. His blue eyes held a look full of concern.

"Why Chris? Why do you care? I don't want to be used in some kind of prison turf war." Adam's tone was suddenly bitter. He was afraid of Mark, he would do anything to avoid telling him what Wade was doing to him.

"Hey kitty. What's with the lip. You know how I feel about you. This has nothing to do with a war for top dog. It's no secret Wade wants to topple Mark, but it will never happen. I want you to tell him so he will do something to get you out of that cell. That's all, I promise. Please will you talk to him?" Chris explained, his fingers softly stroking Adam's cheek as he spoke.

Adam felt so much comfort and affection in the touch, it calmed him, "Will...will you be with me? And Shawn? If so, I guess I'll do it. But how? Wade forbade me from talking to you. I don't want to get in more trouble." Adam said with real fright in his voice.

"Trips will take care of it. Trust me, that bastard won't find out. I'll be there for sure, Shawn will too, well unless Trips needs him for the diversion, okay?" Chris said honestly.

"Okay. If I trust anyone it's you and Shawn. Just...just...oh Chris, I'm tired of being...just set it up, I'll talk to Mark." Adam said with a soft smile.

"Good. It will be okay kitten. Watch for a signal after dinner, just try to act natural around Barrett until then, and watch out for the Miz. Officer Jacobs will be on duty instead of Ziggles. Jacob's can't be trusted, he's not really Wade's, he's more out for himself, he'll help the highest bidder, good or bad." Chris spoke softly but with a warning tone.

Chris kissed Adam on the cheek. Adam closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of Chris' soft lips on his skin. When he opened his green orbs, Chris and Shawn were gone.

Adam then went into a panic, Heath Miller-Reso was staring at him.

Copeland got up and went to the redhead, "Did you see it all?" the blond asked. "No, Shawn was blocking the aisle. I didn't know Jericho was even there till they left. Honest." Heath explained, the look in his eye told Adam he was telling the truth.

"Okay. Are you going to tell him?" Adam asked, his brow raised. "Nothing to tell, I can be honest. I didn't see him actually talking to you. Just please Adam, be careful of Wade." Heath said in a warning tone.

"Thanks and I will." Adam said with a small smile. There was something about Heath Adam knew he could trust.

Heath left and Adam went back to work. He was lost in his world of books. He even forgot about the pain in his knee.

At five Damien told Adam he could leave and to work the same hours tomorrow. Shawn was waiting to escort Adam back to the Cell Block.

Adam played by the rules carefully in the Cell Block. As soon as he got back, he went up his cell. He washed his face and hands, then brushed out his long hair. If he was going to pull this off, he wanted to be pretty for Wade, and of course for Chris later.

He finished grooming and went downstairs, the food had just been delivered. He took his place at Wade's table. The Miz smirked, "Seems like our bitch has finally learned his lesson" the Nexus spy snarked to his cell mate. "Yeah, a little too quickly" Ryder said thoughtfully.

Wade came into the block, along with Mark, Hunter, John, Randy and the other workers from the laundry and metal shop.

The Englishman smiled when he saw Adam sitting at the table, he went to him. He roughly kissed Adam on the lips, "that's better bitch, and you look pretty for me." Wade said with a wicked smirk. Adam blushed forcefully, he wanted Wade in a good mood.

Miz and Ryder brought Wade and Adam their dinner trays, the meal consisted of meat loaf, mashed potatoes, corn and salad with a hot roll. Wade drank coffee and Adam had iced tea.

Adam, despite his growing nerves, finally ate most of his food, hunger had finally worn out. Chris was glad to see Adam was finally eating, as was Shawn. What Adam noticed was that no one asked how his day was. No one engaged in any kind of friendly banter. Talk within the Nexus was always whispered and plotting.

When dinner was over and things were settled down, Mark went up to his cell on the third level. Hunter went over to Miz and Ryder, a deck of cards in his hand.

"Hey, I lost my partner for cards, how about a game? Heard you were the poker champs of the block, wanna prove it?" The big blond asked Mark's lieutenants.

"Hey Trips, not inviting me?" Wade sneered at Shawn's lover. "Sure, the more the merrier, you wanna play too fish?" Wade asked with a nod to Adam. "Oh, no thanks, I'm horrible at cards and I have a bit of a headache. The library paste, I need to get used to it again." Adam offered his excuse.

Wade took his card games seriously, he wanted no distractions, "Go up to the cell bitch, rest your headache. Jason, you're in the game. Heath go with my bitch." Wade said to his faction members, giving Heath a hard glare.

While the game was being set up, no one noticed that Shawn and Chris had disappeared or that Mark had left his cell.

"Come on Adam, I'll make you a cup of tea. I'll take care of him Wade. See you later Jay Jay." Heath said with a slight flush.

Wade pulled Heath down by the collar, making Jason tremble in fear for his beloved spouse, "You'd better. I want to be able to fuck him later." Wade said with a growl. Heath just nodded and followed Adam up to the second level. Adam wasn't sure how he was going to talk to Mark, but he figured Shawn or Chris would come for him.

The blond stopped so suddenly in the door of his cell, Heath crashed into his back. Mark was sitting on Wade's bunk, while Chris sat in the chair at the desk. Shawn was leaning against the wardrobe, his arms folded over his chest, his legs crossed at the ankles.

"Come in blondie, have a seat. Reso keep knit, and I mean it red!" Mark waved his had towards Adam's bunk, then glanced with a menacing look towards Heath. The younger Reso nodded and casually leaned against the cell door, where he could see if anyone was coming, and if he leaned out a bit he had a view of the stairs.

Adam sat on his bunk, his head was down, he was staring at his hands that were resting in his lap. He knew three pairs of eyes were looking at him.

Shawn pushed himself away from the wardrobe, he sat next to Adam. The older man took one of Adam's hands in his, "Go ahead honey, tell Mark what's going on with Barrett." the older man encouraged.

Chris and Shawn had talked before Adam came into the cell. Chris thought Adam would be more comfortable with Shawn while he told Mark about Wade. Jericho knew if he lost control from anger, it would scare Adam, and that was the last thing Chris wanted.

Chris Jericho had an anger problem at times, especially if someone he loved was in trouble or being hurt. It also caused problems if he got depressed. He would try to find who ever was brewing hooch. Hooch was jail house brew that was made in a cell and was made from fermented fruit. Chris was a bad drunk. He could either get more depressed or violent, usually it was the deep depression that got him. More than once Shawn had to talk Chris out of suicide. Thankfully, because of the Deadman's rules, hooch was very hard to come by. It had been a long, long time since Chris had been like that. So Shawn was going to walk Adam through it.

Adam sighed, "Well it's been pretty much like that first night...he...he...it hurts(Adam was fighting back the tears). He just...no prep...no lube, just...pain, horrible pain." Adam finally let the tears fall.

Nobody noticed when Heath quickly wiped the tears from his own eyes. He knew full well the pain of which Adam spoke.

"What else?" Mark asked, his voice deep as he listened to the blond.

Adam sniffed, "When he's done, he just kicks me out of the bunk. Last night I landed wrong, twisted my knee." the blond spoke truthfully.

"It's true Deadman. I helped him last night. Wade Barrett is a vicious bastard." Heath said in a whisper. He'd just broken a golden rule. He'd ratted, and on his boss even.

"Well, well a rat? So, maybe you and your husband aren't so loyal to Barrett after all." Mark's tone was analytical.

"Don't judge me Deadman. I've been where Adam is now. Remember Peter Tucker? Barrett fucked him up so bad he as to wear a colo...colon...whatever it's called, he shits in a bag through a tube to his bowls. If you care anything about the fish at all, get him away from Wade." Heath's fair skin matched the red hair on his head.

Chris jumped to his feet, as did Mark, Shawn pulled Adam in closer and Heath fell to his knees.

"Jericho, keep knit." Mark barked at his lieutenant. Chris took over watching the door but he'd rather have been comforting Adam.

Mark, in a rare showing of softness lifted Heath easily up off the floor. He carried the redhead to the double bed, and laid him down gently.

"Jason would be proud of you, but I swear to god, if you utter one word about tonight to Barrett, I'll kill you. Play your cards right and I'll get you and Jason out too, but one foot wrong and forget it. My loyalty is to MY men and only my men. Understand?" Marks voice was gentle but extremely firm.

"I understood, but Mark if he asks me directly about anything after tonight, I'll have to tell him. I hate it Deadman, I really do. Barrett is a fucking bastard, but I won't let Jason get hurt. He threatens us with each other, but if the time comes and you get us out, we'll be loyal to you. I promise on Jason's life and mine." Heath's tone was deadly serious.

"Understood, Red" Mark nodded and went back to Wade's bed, he sat back down.

"Adam, I'm sorry. You're a nice kid. Anyone who loves their mother as much as you do is alright. I ain't making fun either. Just hang in there, we'll get you out. I give you my word." Mark said with quiet authority.

"Thank you. When...well thank you." Adam said honestly. "I know what you were going to ask. I don't know when. We're working on a plan it might be a while and I'm sorry. Chris will make sure you have anything you need medically. I hate that bloody Englishman, he has to be brought down. Come on Shawn, let's go. Jericho, you have five minutes." Mark commanded as he stood.

"Mark means it Adam. I'm sorry it can't be sooner. Orton is in the same boat I think. Pray son. We'll go to church on Sunday, okay?" Shawn said softly. They hugged quickly, the older man nodded to Heath. The faction leader and Shawn vanished like shadows.

Chris walked over and pulled Adam into his arms, "I just wish...I...oh Chris, be my lion, give me strength." Adam melted into the tawny haired man's arms.

"I'll be your lion, because you are my kitten. Do...any pleasure?" Chris asked the green eyed beauty.

"I like being your kitten. No, only pain, oh god, if he'd even use lube. I could at least put up with it. I just hate feeling like a fucking whore. Chris, I...only two men before him...not a whore. You needed to know that." Adam said sadly as he remained buried in Jericho's strong embrace.

"Oh god no, I would never even think of you as a whore. If you were mine, kitty, you would never feel pain. I would make you feel so good. I'd take you soaring into the sexual heavens." Chris held Adam close as he spoke.

"Would you my lion? I...our souls...I...I...am yours. I hate it, but I have to start...at least in the main room...I'll have to show him willing affection, but I don't mean it." Adam said he looked sadly into the sapphire blue eyes of the Lion of Jericho.

"I know, shhh, I know. (Chris gently ran his fingers through Adam's hair). I was just about to tell you to do just that. As much as it pains me, you have to show him affection in public. If you don't he'll lose face with his men, if that happens, he'll blame you and it will be worse. You..." Chris was interrupted by Chris' small voice.

"Sorry, but Adam, Chris is right. You don't know Barrett like I do. I can tell he's starting to lose patience with you. You did better tonight, but you have to show him more, especially in front of the others." the redhead was almost begging.

"It will make me sick and make me look like a fucking whore. All that matters to me now is that you know it's not true, or Shawn. His opinion of me matters too." Adam said hopefully.

"I know, we all know. Don't worry, but you'd better be a good actor. Barrett is many things but stupid isn't one of them. Be careful kitty, please. I promise you, one day we'll be together." Chris said softly as he kissed Adam's temple.

"I'll live for that my lion, and I'll hold you to that promise." Adam said softly as he held Chris tighter.

Heath smiled at the couple, he hoped everything worked out for them. He could see they were in love with each other, even if Adam and Chris didn't realize it yet.

The moment was broken when Shawn appeared at the door, "Break it, lock up in ten minutes, poker game's over. Go Jericho." the older man disappeared again.

Chris left quickly with another kiss to the blond's temple. Adam quickly changed into his pajamas and got into his bunk. Heath did the same.

Adam turned and faced the wall, he closed his eyes and set his mind adrift into dreamland. He dreamed of a beautiful day down on the beach. He and Chris were lying in each others arms, just staring into each others eyes. He could feel the love wrapping around him like a warm ray of sunshine.

The beautiful dream was interrupted when Adam was torn from it as Wade pulled him out of his bunk by the hair.

"Get up bitch and suck me off, now." Wade barked sharply. He'd done poorly at the poker game, and now Adam was going to make up for it.

One floor up, Chris was laying in his bunk. He was dreaming of a beautiful day down on the beach. He and Adam were lying in each others arms, just staring into each others eyes. He could feel the love wrapping around him like a warm ray of sunshine. The beautiful day was ruined when a sudden storm hit the beach. Chris whimpered in his sleep.

Next door, the Deadman was sitting on his bed, he made a vow, no matter what, he would get Orton and Copeland. He wanted his lieutenants happy and it was two more loyal men on his team.

**Please Review…..**


	10. Randy's Abuse Begins

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THEMES OF RAPE AND ABUSE.  
**

Mike pushed Randy into the cell. Randy tripped and landed face first making his lip bleed. "Ow" Randy said to himself he didn't want Mike to hear him.

"Get the fuck up you clumsy piece of shit" Mike yelled as he looked at Randy. Mike shook his head. He was pissed beyond belief and he was glad Randy was there to take out his aggression on.

Randy would have to take whatever Mike gave him. Randy was his and he was going to use and abuse him like no one else had or would.

"Zack pick him up" Mike ordered. Randy shuddered. Zack walked over to him and picked him up he help him there. Mike walked closer and gripped Randy's chin roughly.

"Listen to me fish and listen good" Randy nodded he was scared out of his mind. "I am going to do to you what I want and when I want and you will take it understood?" Mike asked Randy shook his head.

"Miz don't do this please what did I do to you?" Randy asked tears were streaming down his face. "You're a whore fish! that's what people like me do to people like you!" Mike growled in his face. His grip on Randy's chin getting tighter and tighter.

"Please…..please don't do this" Randy begged he didn't know what Mike was capable of hell he could pull out a prison shank on him.

"Zack take the whores clothes off" Mike ordered him. Zack smirked. He had always had a sick obsession with Randy since he had arrived.

He thought he was a good looking guy. He took all of Randy's clothes off leaving him naked in front of Mike and Zack. He felt so ashamed. He had reached his breaking point. He had, had enough and wanted to die.

Mike looked through his Draws and pulled out some homemade handcuffs and also some cuffs for Randy's feet.

Randy squirmed trying to get out of Zack's tight hold but it was to no avail Zack just held him tighter. "Lay down on the bed Randy" Mike demanded Randy shook his head. He wasn't going to let Mike do this to him he couldn't.

He had feelings for John now. He had to fight. Mike sighed and punched Randy in the ribs for his disobedience. Randy doubled over he was sure a rib was broken.

Zack dragged Randy to the bed and pushed him down he managed to cuff his hands to the metal bed frame. He went to do Randy's feet but Randy kicked him in the nose making him bleed.

"Fucking whore!" Zack exclaimed he wanted to hurt John and hurt him now. "Zack no" Mike told him. Randy was glad Mike told him no.

"You'll get your chance soon enough baby" Mike said and made out with Zack in front of Randy. Randy was confused if Mike and Zack were together then why the hell were they doing this to him?

Mike and Zack continued to make out and rid each other of their clothes.

"Get the whip baby" Mike told Zack as he stroked Zack's cock. Randy shook his head and tried to get out of his cuffs. Mike just chuckled darkly. "There's no use fish, you're ours now. And we are going to ruin you forever" Mike said as he sat on the bed with Randy.

Zack walked over to Mike and handed him the homemade whip he loved using this and Zack loved being whipped, It was just made out of some small wires, he had been able to sneak it into their cell thanks to Wade. Mike smirked and slapped Zack's ass.

Mike stood up and circled the bed looking down at Randy. He laughed and whipped Randy across the thighs. "fuuuck!" Randy screamed out. "Zack be a doll and get the gag" Mike said rolling his eyes.

Zack walked back over with a piece of cloth and he shoved it into Randy's mouth.

Mike smiled and whipped Randy again across the chest all Randy heard was LASH LASH LASH over and over again he knew he was bleeding and he knew he would end up passing out from the pain.

Zack and Mike whispered something to each other and Zack smiled and went over to the desk and came back out with a small pouch.

He handed his lover the pouch and Mike threw the whip to the side. He opened the pouch and pulled out a small blade. Randy shook his head and his body frantically he needed to get out he needed to find a way to get away from Zack and Mike.

"Oh no fish this is going to be good so good." Mike said with a shake of the head. He climbed onto the bed on top of Randy. He smiled at Randy and kissed him hard.

Randy resisted the kiss. He didn't want this man's tongue inside of his mouth he was toxic. He wished they would get on with it. He knew he was stuck and that there was no way he would be free.

Mike licked a line on Randy's chest and traced the line with his blade it was a small cut but Randy felt the pain. As blood poured out of the cuts Mike was making Randy whimper beneath the gag.

Zack was behind Mike rubbing his shoulders keeping the man calm. He knew if Mike got to angry he would lose all control and end up killing Randy and they didn't need that.

Mike had made a dozen cuts Randy's chest and abdomen were covered in cuts and blood. He was in so much pain he screamed behind the gag but he knew no one would hear him.

Mike handed Zack the blade and he put them away in the bag with the whip. "Get ready to be ridden bitch" Mike growled as he positioned himself at Randy's entrance.

With one thrust of his hips he was buried to the hilt inside of Randy. "AHHHH!" Randy screamed behind the gag.

"Shut the fuck up fish, you know you like this you're a whore" Mike told him venomously as he pulled out then slammed back inside of him Randy was crying in pain he couldn't believe Mike was doing this to him. 'what did I do to deserve this' Randy thought to himself with every thrust of Mike's cock he felt as if his insides were being ripped apart.

"You're a whore Randy and I am going to make sure that Cena will never want you!" Mike exclaimed as he slapped Randy's face. Mike turned to look at Zack.

"Get in here Zack fuck him with me" Mike said he was so horny and he wanted to feel Zack inside of Randy as he was fucking Randy. It would be the closest intimacy he had ever felt this was love. He was sharing his whore with Zack which meant he loved him.

Zack smirked and got on the bed beside Mike as Mike pulled out Zack aligned his cock next to Mike's and they both slid into Randy at once.

Randy tried moving away but it was no use he was chained for them to abuse him. He was ripped from the inside out. He watched in horror as Mike and Zack made out as they both fucked him. "Fuck baby you're so hot I fucking love you Zack" Mike spoke softly at Zack.

Zack smiled. "Fuck him baby make him bleed ruin him for everyone" Zack said Mike smiled. Zack pulled out of Randy and sat on Randy's chest and started stroking himself.

He wanted to cum all over Randy. It was what Mike wanted and he would do anything his lover wanted him to do. Mike was still thrusting in and out of Randy.

Randy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was out. The excruciating pain was too much and he passed out. Mike thrusted into Randy a few more times before he came filling up Randy with his seed.

He watched as Zack came all over Randy's chest. He saw Randy was passed out and laughed he had done what he had come to do. To break Randy so Cena wouldn't want anything to do with him.

They both got up off of the bed and they unchained Randy and got him dressed again and dumped him on his own bed, they figured he would wake up on his own, Mike and Zack got dressed and headed down to the main room as if nothing had happened.

They smirked at one another and went to play a round of cards.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John looked up from his bed as he saw Randy stumble into his cell and collapse on the floor. John jumped up from the bed and rushed over to Randy and helped him lay down, John didn't know what to do, all he knew was that Randy was hurt and hurt badly, he ran into the Helmsley cell and grabbed Hunter and took him back to his cell.

"Jesus Christ" Hunter muttered as he saw Randy on John's bed, John grabbed his first aid kit and handed it to Hunter, Hunter was much better at first aid then John was, John just sat the holding Randy's hand, he was so angry and he knew who did this.

"I am going to rip Miz and Ryder apart." John growled, Hunter sighed. "John, right now, Randy is all that matters" Hunter said, John nodded.

"How could anyone do this to him? He doesn't deserve this Trips." John said, Hunter sighed as he looked at Randy and managed to patch up all the cuts.

"Yeah no one deserves this." Hunter said shaking his head, they all needed to come together and try and fix what was going on with Adam and Randy Hunter had never seen such brutality before and it was hard to see.

**Please Review…..**


	11. Sunday Visit

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Sundays at the WWE Prison were actually pleasant. It was another test program. There were no bells and no work. Meals were served, but you could eat at leisure. Breakfast from seven until ten, lunch from eleven to one and supper from five until seven. There were different church services, nearly all religions had them. Even the atheist's could meet together if they chose to. You could sleep as long as you wanted and the yard was open all day. It was like having a day of freedom while being locked up. The test was working well, having a free day did keep tensions down. Other prisons in the State were starting to try it as well. It was one of Eric Bischoff-McMahon's better ideas.

Adam was lying awake in his bunk, he was still in a bit of shock. Wade had left him alone last night. The Englishman said he had a headache, the blond had given him some Tylenol and feigned caring for the black haired man. Wade had rewarded him by falling asleep. It was the first peaceful night the fish had since arriving at the WWE Prison.

At six thirty the cell doors opened, but since it was Sunday there wasn't the usual flurry of activity. Those that did get up early were quiet and respectful of the fact that others chose to sleep in. The free day sure boosted morale.

Officer Bryan and Head Officer Ziggler were on duty. Daniel Bryan fully supported the free Sunday idea and had been one of Eric's biggest supporters. While on the other hand Ziggler hated the idea. He disliked the disruption of structure and order.

Ziggler wasn't the only one against the idea, John Laurinaitis, the Assistant Warden had fought it tooth and nail. Mainly he was so against it because it wasn't his idea. He hated all the praise and glory Eric had gotten.

Laurinaitis had put ideas to the Florida Department of Corrections, but they had all been rejected. Primarily because his ideas dealt with harsher punishment and treatment for the prisoners.

The Department wanted positive programs, not negative ones. It was working. In the Wild Wood East Prison crimes were seventy five percent less and rehabilitation was sixty percent higher.

The Department of Corrections was pleased with Warden McMahon and the way most of the programs were working. The whole idea behind a prison was to not only punish, but to educate and keep them from returning.

Officer Ziggler rolled his eyes as only a handful of convicts came out of their cells. Mark was one of them, he was always one of the first ones out. The guard sneered at the Deadman.

Mark went to the guards desk in the center of the room, "Morning Officer Bryan, may I have my paper please?" the Deadman asked with respect.

"Sure Mark" Daniel took a thick Sunday newspaper from the stack on the desk. Prisoners could subscribe and have their own newspaper. He handed Mark the paper with a warm smile.

The Miz came up to the desk while the Deadman was still there. The younger man glared at the faction leader, "Gimme my paper" the faux haired man said.

Officer Bryan looked at the Miz, "You should learn some manners boy." the guard sneered as he handed the man his paper.

"Whatever" Mike said as he snatched the paper rudely from Daniel's hand. He then walked away, his paper under his arm.

"Talk to him like that again, and I'll file a report." Ziggler said to his fellow officer, then walked away to do a round of the block.

"It ain't right" Mark said simply to the demoted guard. "What can I do Deadman? I don't want to quit, that's what he wants." Daniel whispered to the tattooed man.

"Hang in there. You're one of the good ones. If any more of you leave, No Voice will make his move. Just stay alert and be careful. Maybe some day, you'll be back in those stripes." The Deadman said to the guard.

"I appreciate the voice of confidence, but Mark, don't damage your record. You're the head Trustee, the men respect you. If...listen (Daniel leaned closer to Mark) anyone makes a move against you, I'll do what I can. Dwayne too." Bryan whispered in a low voice. Mark just nodded, but Daniel got something only a handful of people ever got, an honest and genuine smile.

Sundays were also visiting days. That was the best part of the day. The men lived for visiting days.

Adam was just putting his robe on when Jay and Heath came back into the cell, they had gone to the showers as soon as the doors opened. Wade was still snoring in his bunk.

Jay nodded to Heath, then to Adam. Heath moved to the cell door, he beckoned Adam to follow. The bond grabbed his clothes and shower things, he followed the pretty young man.

"You're safe today, he normally sleeps all day. He gets up for supper, then goes right back to bed. He hates Sundays. Nobody ever visits him. Oh, I have to go with you tonight, I'm sorry." Heath explained in a whisper.

"Okay. It's nice of you to tell me. I'm going to seven pm services with Shawn." Adam whispered softly in reply.

"I used to feel bad for him, no visitors, but...well...you know. Okay, I'll be ready. I'm sorry I have to go with you but..." Heath was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, neither of us can afford to make him mad." Adam said warmly. The two men parted and Adam went to shower.

Adam chose the private shower stall for once he could shower without the stares. He knew that Chris wasn't the only one that found him beautiful.

An hour later, the blond was actually enjoying his breakfast. He sat at his place at Wade's table, but this time the Reso's joined him.

On Sunday mornings the breakfast was fresh made pancakes or waffles. The inmates could make them using the griddle or waffle iron. It was another test that went well. Adam made some blueberry pancakes and he had some sausage and scrambled eggs as well. He took his vitamin with his milk.

Chris, Shawn, Hunter and Mark were eating together while John was alone. He was watching Randy who was with Miz and Zack.

"Can I ask how you two met?" Adam asked his table mates with a bite of pancake.

Jason smiled, "Simple really. I was tending bar in this strip club. We had some new dancers come in. Heath was one of them. It was love at first sight." the sandy haired man explained as Heath blushed.

"It happens that way sometime

es." Adam said as his eyes wandered over to glance at Jericho.

Officer Bryan came up to the green eyes beauty, "Copeland, you have a visitor today. You're down to go at two. I'll take you so please be ready." the man said as he looked at the clip board in his hand.

"Is it ma? Oh she shouldn't it's far too for her to come alone. It's eight bus transfers. Can I call her? Tell her not to come?" Adam asked with a worried tone.

"Easy Adam. It's not your mom. It's um...(he flipped through the papers on his clip board) a Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Daniel said to the blond.

Adam's face had a puzzled expression, "Oh okay. Thank you. I'll be ready, two o'clock." Adam said to the guard. The bearded man nodded.

"Adam? You alright?" Heath asked the blond. "Yeah, I'm...but why? Jeff...but..." Adam mumbled in confusion, his brow deeply knit.

"Adam?" Jay was now worried as well. "Sorry, um...just...why?" Jeff and I...broke up...badly. We're kind of friends now, but I didn't...he never...the trial. Why now?" Adam's tone was very confused.

"I see. You don't have to agree to the visit if you don't want to, but trust me. You'll find visits usually help." Heath said, his tone trying to hide his sadness.

Jay patted his husband's shoulder gently. Heath's mother used to come every Sunday, till one week she just stopped. They never found out why. Eric offered to find out, but Heath said no and Jay didn't push. All they knew for sure is she wasn't dead.

"No, I'll see him, but I'm glad for church later." Adam said thoughtfully. He took his tray to the return counter and showed the supervising guard that he was turning in his silverware.

Adam then went out into the yard. He saw Mark, Hunter, John and Chris working out on the weights. Shawn had gone to help with the morning church service. The blond went to his favorite bench.

Jay and Heath followed, they sat at another bench on the other side of the yard. They had orders and to be honest, the Reso's would rather watch Adam than have Miz do it.

Chris cursed under his breath, his kitten looked upset. He wanted to just hold the blond and comfort him. He started to go to Adam, he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"You can't Jericho, you know that." Hunter said firmly but softly. "Yeah, but I can go to church tonight." Chris said with a smirk as he stormed into the building. Hunter started to follow, "Trips, let him go. It's better to let him blow." Mark said wisely. Hunter nodded and the two men continued their work out.

Adam stared out at the Everglades, his mind lost in past memories...

**-FLASHBACK- **

_"How could you Jeff? I was...I thought you loved me! Why? I wanted to marry you, have kids. I thought you did too! Please Jeff, please!" Adam begged his lover.  
_

_"Leave it Addy. It was your dream, not mine. I do love you, just not that way any more. I never promised you anything." Jeff said flatly.  
_

_"Is...is...it the one I saw you with?" Adam asked as the tears fell.  
_

_"Yes...I'm sorry. I do care about you, but I'm a wandering type. I'm not marriage material. We had our fun and it was great. You've got the most delicious ass. Lets just be friends. We'll go to the movies or something." Jeff said as he left Adam's house and his life. _

**-End Flashback- **

Adam wiped the tears from his eyes. He'd only see Jeff once after that. He'd never even come to the trial, not even as moral support. The blond sighed deeply.

His thoughts turned to Chris. He knew in his heart of hearts that the blue eyed man would never hurt him like that. He truly searched his heart. Did he really, deep down love Jeff? The blond smiled, he knew the answer.

Adam went back inside. He went to the bathroom off the shower block. He washed his face and combed his hair. It was already one pm. He'd sat outside longer than he thought.

Copeland made a half a ham sandwich from the lunch buffet. He put some chips on his plate and grabbed a soda. He sat again with the Reso's, but there was no chatter.

At one forty five he was in a line with six others from the block who also had visitors. Officer Bryan led them to the Visitor's Center.

The Center was another test program. The building was new and separate from the main prison. It was large and airy. The interior was more like a huge living room. There were couches and chairs set up to make smaller "living rooms". There were ten visiting areas. Outside there were picnic tables and a play ground for those that had families.

Visitors were thoroughly searched before and after as were the prisoners. This was so that contact could be allowed. The test was to see if being allowed to hug helped the psyche of the inmates. The idea was to help them realize what they were missing, their loved ones and friends thereby hopefully cutting down the recidivist behavior.

Adam cleared the search, at least this time it wasn't a strip down job. A large thin cardboard "P" was pinned to the back of his shirt. If he removed it for any reason he would lose visiting privileges.

The inmates were led into the Visitors Center "living room". Shouts of hello and a few children ran towards fathers or uncles.

Jeff was standing over in a far corner, he smiled and half waved to Adam. The blond smiled and returned the wave. He walked over to his former lover.

"Hi Addy, how about a hug?" Jeff held out his arms. "Hi Jeff" Adam hugged the man he once hoped to marry. The hug was brief and Adam realized the warmth and love he once felt in Jeff's arms was gone. Adam broke the hug. They sat on the small couch. "Why are you here?" Adam asked Jeff pointedly.

Jeffery Nero Hardy was tall, his body lean and lithe but well muscled. He wasn't built like a body builder, but it was obvious he kept fit. His hair fell to his shoulders and several locks were dyed different colors. Adam had once called him his rainbow warrior.

Jeff had several tattoos. The main one ran from his right ear and down his arm. It was a beautiful design of plant roots signifying growth and new life. He also had a tattoo of a dragon on his leg and the Chinese symbol for health on his arm. He was an artist and the tattoos were as creative and unique as the man himself. Adam also called him a charismatic enigma, because he could seldom figure out his former lovers art.

"Told Judy I would, plus I wanted to say sorry for not showing up at the trial. I should have been there, for moral support." Jeff's tone was honest.

"Ma? Oh Jeff how is she?" Adam only cared about his mother. "Calm down babe, she's fine. Just tired. I promise." Jeff said in a calming tone.

"You...haven't called me that in a long time. Anyway, tell me about her? Is she eating? Mrs. Williams helping her like she promised?" Adam fired off the questions rapidly.

Jeff smiled, "Yes, Rita goes every day. Judy said to tell you not to worry. She knows you so well. She really is fine. So...umm...how are you?" Jeff asked his former lover.

"You promise me Jeff? She really is okay? She won't be once her meds run out at the end of the month. Then what? She needs me and I'm stuck in here with that ani...oh Jeffy she needs me." Adam broke down in tears.

Jeff was worried, he'd never seen Adam so upset. "Easy baby boy. Jeffy's here." the rainbow haired man took Adam in his arms. He shuddered when he felt the cardboard "P" on his former boyfriends back. He hated this had happened to his blond. Hardy felt guilty, maybe if he'd stayed with Adam, he wouldn't be in jail now.

Adam squirmed out of Jeff's embrace, he was uncomfortable, he didn't belong in the tattooed arms anymore.

"We're just friends Jeff. I'm glad you cam here, but ma is my only concern. The welfare officer and the doctor are working on finding a way to get her medication. Just...will you promise me something please? " Adam asked, his green eyes filled with tears.

"What is it?" Jeff asked the blond, brow raised. "If the program doesn't work out, find a way to get her medication. Sell grandma's ring for me? Then...I don't know but I'll think of something." Adam asked sadly.

"But baby...the ring? Why didn't...yeah okay. I'll make sure she has the meds." Jeff said with a sigh. He knew how much Adam's grandma's ring meant to him. It had been in the Copeland family for over a hundred years. Passed from eldest child to eldest child.

It was a silver ring with a diamond surrounded by sapphires. It had a value of around fifteen thousand dollars. Judy had made Adam promise never to sell it, no matter what. If Adam was talking about selling it now, Jeff knew the situation was worse than he realized.

"Thank you. So, um...how are things?" Adam wanted to change the subject. "You mean James don't you? Look baby, I am sorry, but you knew I was a free spirit. I honestly didn't know you thought we'd get married." Jeff tried to explain again.

"I'll say this once more. You broke my heart. How do you think I felt when I went past that coffee shop and saw you kissing that James Storm, with more passion that you ever kissed me with. I guess Barrett was right to pick me. I am nothing but a slutty whore." Adam said tearfully, but with anger. He folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Awful. I should...wait who's Barrett and why would he think you were a whore? Are you...is someone hurting you in here?" Jeff was full of worry and concern.

"Do you honestly care? Just...don't worry about it, okay? Thanks for coming, I do appreciate it. Don't worry about me or ma anymore, forget what I said. Have a nice life Jeffy. Bye." Adam got up and headed for the check out desk.

Jeff watched the blond walk away, he was shocked. He quickly brushed it off and went after Adam. He caught the fish, "Wait Addy, please? Baby what is it? Please?" Jeff looked at Adam. He finally noticed, Adam looked pale and his eyes told how tired he was. His former lover was also limping slightly.

Jeff led Adam outside to the picnic area. There was a bench in the far corner. They went there and sat down and for the next hour, after a lot of coaxing, Adam poured out everything that had happened to him since he'd arrived at WWE Prison.

When Adam finally finished, Jeff was an even mixture of anger and sadness. "I'm...I...what do I say?" Jeff asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing Jeff. It's my life now. I just want to be with Chris. You understand don't you?" Adam asked, he felt better for having told Jeff everything, even his deep feelings for Jericho.

"I just want you happy Addy. Nobody in this world has a smile as beautiful as yours, I don't ever want you to lose it. Jericho is a lucky man." Jeff said honestly.

"Thanks Jeff. I hope you and James are happy too. Please, look after ma, please?" Adam spoke in an honest but pleading tone.

The two former lovers chatted a bit more about mutual friends and Adam's mother. When their visit was over, they both felt better, they had cleared a lot of air. They hugged and parted as better friends than ever.

All visits ended at five. The inmates had their "P" cards removed, and were again searched, then taken back to their cell blocks.

Adam was hungry when he got back. He had to hurry if he was going to church. He put some roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy on his plate and took a bowl of salad, a roll and a carton of milk, he put it all on his tray and wet to sit at his proper place at Wade's table.

Wade was nowhere to be seen, nor the Reso's. Maybe he could go to church alone. He ate his food and watched as Ryder and Miz made some sandwiches from the roast and dinner rolls. They carried them up to the second level, to his shared cell. The blond figured Wade must have sent them down for the food. Sunday was only day meals from the food carts could be taken to the cells.

Adam finished his supper, returned the tray and checked his utensils. He wasn't sure what to do next, he had to wait for Shawn to come take him to church. He was really looking forward to it.

None of the members of Mark's faction were in the main room. A few of the Union were watching television, others were playing pool. The Latin's had a major table tennis game going. It was much quieter than usual, but it always was on Sunday. Most of the men spent the day writing letters, sleeping or just keeping to themselves.

Adam just sat at his place at the table smoking a cigarette. He was kicking himself for leaving his Bible at home, but Jeff promised to send it the next week.

At six thirty Heath came down the stairs and joined Adam at the table. "Barrett's been in bed all day. He finally woke up when Miz brought him some sandwiches. He um...said to remember that um...his bitch better behave." Heath said with an embarrassed look.

"It's okay Heath, I do understand. Did he say anything about me having a visitor?" Adam asked his cellie.

"Well...not really. He pretends not to care but it does bother him. All his family is in England. Don't forget who he is and what he does, don't feel sorry for him. Oh, there's Michaels, let's go." Heath said with a smile, he liked Adam. The redhead hadn't had a friend outside of Jay for a long time.

The blond and redhead walked over to the older man. "Taking them to church Officer Bryan." Shawn called to the guard. The bearded man waved and pushed the door button. Shawn led the two men out of the block.

"Heath, glad to see you. I hope you'll enjoy it. Did you have a good day?" Shawn asked the Nexus member. "Thanks. I'm sure I will. Yes I did thanks. Trips alright?" Heath replied warmly as they walked past the closed library.

"He's fine thanks, he worked out his morning, then was lazy all day." Shawn said with a blush. Both of the younger men smiled, they knew by Shawn's face that being "lazy" meant an afternoon in bed.

"Heard you had a visitor, Adam. It go okay?" Shawn continued, talking faster to hide his blush.

"Yes, thanks. It cleared a lot of air between an ex and myself. Got good news about ma too, she's okay. At least till the end of the month. Oh, what am I going to do." Adam was suddenly upset again.

Shawn and Heath stopped, both men put a comforting arm around the blond. "We're going to the right place. We'll pray for her." Shawn said assuringly. Adam smiled and nodded, as he pulled himself together.

When they got to the church, Adam was surprised. The chapel was at the end of the main hall. When the double doors opened it was like going into a real church. It had always been a chapel, even back in the castle days. There were thirty pews, fifteen on either side of the aisle.

There was an alter, with a huge white wooden cross over the communion table. The pipe organ sat to the left at the back. There were two lecterns at the front. There were six stained glass windows on the right wall and six on the left. There was a large round Rose of Sharon stained glass window above the cross. Candelabras with eight candles each stood to the side of each lectern.

There were about thirty other convicts already seated. Shawn showed Adam and Heath to a middle pew on the left, then he went to the anti room to help the Pastor.

Adam smiled as Chris was suddenly sitting next to him. Jericho took the blond's hand in his and held it like he was never going to let go again.

Heath wished he hadn't seen them, if Wade asked he'd have to tell or Jason would get hurt. He prayed Wade wouldn't ask.

Adam really enjoyed the service. The Minister was middle aged and ran a fun service with lots of upbeat hymns and a sermon filled with humor. Shawn was the reader and he did a great job.

It was then time for the Prayers of the People. The Minister read out Judy's name along with several other people. It made Adam feel better that his ma had prayers going up for her. Chris squeezed his hand in support when he heard her name.

The golden blond and tawny blond shared the hymn book as they sang "Rock of Ages" as the hymn at the of the service. Adam sang very softly, he might be beautiful and charming, but singing was not one of his talents. On the other hand Chris had a wonderful voice. It was a clear and true tenor. Heath's singing voice was more like Adam's and he was slightly off key. It didn't make a difference, what did matter was the fellowship they all shared.

When the service ended they felt refreshed and renewed. That sensation only made Heath feel more guilty. He hoped Barrett just kept his questions to ones he could answer without making trouble for Adam.

Adam suddenly realized that Jericho wasn't holding his hand and had simply vanished. Shawn was back with them, ready to take the two younger men back to the cell block.

"Thanks Shawn. I'd like to go every Sunday. Reverend Baker is great and my friend is sending my Bible. Can't believe I forgot it. Thanks for including ma on the prayer list." Adam said to Shawn. They were standing on the landing between the second and third levels of the cell block stairway. Heath had gone towards their cell but hadn't gone in yet.

"Great! I'm glad you liked it. He is good, maybe you can council with him sometime. You can join the Bible study on Wednesdays if you want. Good night kid." Shawn hugged the blond.

Adam hugged Shawn in return. "I'd like that. Good night and thanks again." Adam said with a smile. He then turned and the beautiful smile vanished from his lips, Wade was standing outside of their cell, where Heath had been waiting.

The blond sighed, at least most of the day had been good, he'd known he'd be facing the Englishman again sooner or later, but he was amazed at how fast the sight of the man made all those good feelings go away.

When he got to the cell, Wade grabbed Adam by the hair and roughly pulled him into the room. He threw the fish onto the bed, a few strands of blond hair remained in his fingers. Adam whimpered as the hairs pulled from his scalp.

"Did you have fun bitch? Who the fuck was your visitor? " Wade sneered as he flung himself onto his own bunk. "Just an old friend, Jeff." Adam said with a hard swallow, his tone was nervous and pained.

"Heard you looked a little more chummy than that? Your lover maybe? You end it! Now bitch!" Wade growled. "It ended way before I came here...he...we...made up...some past...differences...now we're just friends. He...he...news of my ma...that's all." Adam stuttered.

"Red? He behave during church?" Wade looked pointedly at the young man. Heath thought a moment, "Yes" he answered, it wasn't a full lie. Chris had only held Adam's hand, they didn't even speak to each other.

"He didn't speak to anyone but you or Michaels?" Wade questioned further. "No, he didn't." Heath answered honestly.

"You see anything improper?" Wade asked the redhead, but looked at Jason. The look was threatening, it was like Wade already knew the answer, and he did. The Nexus leader had spies everywhere.

Heath hesitated, if he told Adam would be hurt and he truly liked the man, but if he didn't Wade would surely hurt his husband.

Wade got up, he crossed up to the married couples part of the room. The Reso's were sitting on their bed. He grabbed Heath's chin, he lifted it, his dark eyes bored into the lighter ones of the redhead.

"Did you see anything improper?" Wade asked again, his tone menacing, almost devilish.

"I..I..(Wade squeezed harder, his nails dung into Heath's flesh) He...Jericho held hands during church." Heath blurted out.

Wade roughly let go of Heath's chin. He walked back to Adam. The blond trembled, he understood Heath had to tell, he knew the young man was forced and scared.

Before Adam could even think, Wade drew his hand back and slapped the blond's face so hard, he actually saw stars before his eyes.

Heath laid his head on Jason's shoulder as tears fell down his cheeks. His husband wrapped the redhead in his arms.

Adam cried out in shock and pain. His hand flew to his burning skin, he felt a drop of blood gather at the corner of his mouth and he tasted copper and hint of saltiness.

Wade said nothing, but he sat back down on his bed. His eyes were blazing and dark. He was waiting for lights out.

Adam changed into his pajamas. He'd become an expert at changing without showing his naked body to the Brit.

The Reso's also changed into their pajamas and got into bed, they pulled the covers up over their heads, blocking their view of what they knew was coming.

The Englishman's fists curled and uncurled as he stared at his bitch. Adam was going to be punished hard. Then fucked equally as hard. He'd warned Adam. If Jericho had been anyone else, Wade would have ordered an attack. The black haired man knew he couldn't do that with one of Mark's men. Adam was his though and he'd teach him a lesson.

Adam's face still burned, as he sat there. He knew better than to lay down. The blond knew as soon as lock up occurred, he'd be pulled into Wade's bed.

The fear over took him when the door started to slide closed and the cell was plunged into darkness. The blackness was never total as the light from the hallways filtered through the window of the cell door.

"I told you to stay away from the fucking bastard! You don't think I see how he pants after you like a dog? You are mine bitch! It's time you got that through that thick, blond head of yours!" Barrett sneered with an evil smirk.

With in seconds Adam was rolled on to his belly, he felt his pajama bottoms ripped from his body along with his boxers. The blond then found the boxers stuffed into his mouth.

Adam screamed behind the gag as Wade's leather, prison issue belt was whipped across his bare buttocks.

The belt should have been left in the laundry, he was only allowed to wear it while he worked there, for holding his tools. Obviously Officer Ziggler had looked the other way once again.

Barrett brought the leather down on Adam's skin over and over.

His ass and the back of his legs were red, blood seeped from some of the deeper welts.

Adam fought the feeling of passing out. He'd never felt such pain in his life.

He screamed, the gag trapping the sounds in his mouth. Finally the vicious leather stopped hitting his skin.

Wade lifted Adam's head by the hair, the blond's eyes were red, tears flowed, fear showed in them, "You are MINE understand?" Wade whispered in his ear. Adam just nodded.

Adam then felt his hips being pulled up as Wade knelt on the bed behind him. The faction leader then parted the hot, red flesh of Adam's ass.

The blond just closed his swollen eyes. Adam's mind screamed out as Wade rammed his hard cock into his already abused body.

Heath cried in Jason's arms, it was his fault Adam was being punished. Jason wrapped his arms around his beloved redhead. As much as he hated what Adam was going through, he would make sure his Cherry never suffered like that again. He was going to talk to Mark.

"Never again my Cherry vixen, never again." Jason said in a near silent whisper. Heath just clung to his husband.

Wade finished and left Adam's bed. He soon fell asleep in his own bunk. He slept easy, not letting his harsh treatment of Adam affect him. After all to the Englishman, Adam was just his bitch who had needed a lesson.

Adam pulled the gag out of his mouth. All that kept him together were thoughts of Chris and Mark's promise. He fell asleep, dried tears on his cheeks.

He'd deal with the pain tomorrow, after all it was his lot in life now, it was life behind bars in the Wild Wood East Prison for Men.

**Please Review…..**


	12. Kiss And More Abuse

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THEMES OF RAPE AND ABUSE.  
**

**THAT SAME DAY**

Randy lay on his bed wide awake, he had been awake since five am, he had a bit of pain in his back and his buttocks. Last night Miz and Zack hurt him again and Randy was slowly dying inside. The only thing, well person who was getting him through was John.

He was also glad today was Sunday, it meant he might get a visitor, he was hoping his parents or siblings would come and visit him. He missed them all so much he really did. He turned his head and looked at the clock and sighed it was ten AM.

He got out of bed and made his bed and pulled on his robe and grabbed his toiletries and went and had a shower. Once he showered and shaved he headed back to his cell and he got dressed. Once he was dressed he grabbed his smokes and headed to the dining hall.

He lined up and he got his breakfast and he went and sat down, he wanted to sit down alone, but he saw Miz and Ryder looking at him with evil glares, Randy bowed his head and headed over to them. He hated them so much, if he wasn't scared of what would happen to him he would kill them with a prison shank or something.

He went over to Miz and Ryder and sat down, he looked around and saw John siting alone which was so unusual for the older man, usually Randy would see him sitting with Mark, Hunter, Shawn and Chris but today he was all alone and he had his jaw clenched obviously in anger, and his anger was being directed right at Miz and Ryder. Randy sighed he felt like this was all his fault.

He went back to his food and ate it all down. "You are to keep out of the cell for a few hours today, me and Zacky are going to spend some time alone together." Miz told Randy.

Randy nodded, he was glad that they would both be occupied he didn't want anything to do with them. "Understand me?" Miz asked, Randy nodded. "Of course." He said. "Good, what will you be doing today?" Miz asked.

"I will probably get a workout in, maybe get some fresh air." Randy said, Miz nodded, he was glad Randy was looking after his body, he had to admit that Randy was built like a god and he loved being inside of him every night.

Once their breakfast was finished, Miz and Zack headed to their cell to spend some "Alone" time together.

Randy put his leftovers in the bin and he made sure Zack and Miz were gone before making his way over to where John sat, John was just sitting there in his own mind he had barely touched his food or anything, Randy sighed and went and sat in front of him, John didn't notice him, Randy smiled and snapped his fingers in front of John's face and it snapped John out of his thoughts, the older man blinked a few times before looking at Randy and smiling.

"Hey" Randy said, John smiled at him, his dimples popping and Randy blushed he always did when John would flash his dimples at him, they were so cute and sexy. "Hey Randy." John said, Randy smiled.

"So I was wondering if you're done with your breakfast maybe we could go and spend some time together?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah of course I'd love too, let me just go and grab my smokes." John said, Randy nodded and waited patiently as John went up to his cell and grabbed his own smokes.

Once he got back to Randy they headed out for some yard time, Randy knew he wouldn't be getting a visit today, if he was someone would have told him by now. "So no visit for you today?" John asked as they sat on a set of bleachers having a smoke.

"No, I thought that maybe my mom and dad may come but they didn't. It's a little disappointing, but I get it, they're still angry and upset with me. I am sure they will come around at some point." Randy said, John smiled. "I am sure they will come by at some stage." John said, Randy smiled. "What about you?" Randy asked. "Do you get any visits?" Randy asked, John smiled at him.

"Once a month my sister comes to see me." John said. Randy smiled. "Are you close?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah we write all the time so it's fun. She's busy though she's just got a new job, so I want her to focus on that and not worry about me. I am fine in here" John said, Randy nodded.

"I hope I can have that state of mind while I am in here" Randy said, John nodded. "It took me a while but you will get there Randy." John said Randy smiled. "How about we go and lift some weights?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. They got up and headed over to the bench press and they started lifting weights and spotting one another.

Randy licked his lips as John stripped off his shirt, John had the biggest arms he had ever seen, he knew he was strong, he looked it from head to toe.

He looked as the sweat ran down John's body he wished he could lean forward and lick it off of him, but he controlled himself. They swapped positions and it was John's turn to admire Randy's body.

John loved the way Randy looked he was so sexy and the tattoos made him much more attractive, John had always had a thing for guys with tats. They were so attractive, he thought it was the bad boy faze, but he has never gotten out of the faze.

That and he guessed now with him being in prison that he was now classified as the bad boy and he had never been classified as a bad boy, he was always the sweet and caring one, the one who would kill for those he loved.

John and Randy continued to spend some time together, they laughed and had an amazing time and there was a fair bit of flirting going on, both men were extremely attracted to the other and John wanted Randy so badly, but he knew he would have to wait until Randy was free from Miz and Ryder. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Randy in any way.

They finished weight lifting and doing their weights and they headed back inside, they were nearly inside when John stopped and grabbed Randy's hand, Randy turned and looked at him, he had no time to ask what was going on because John had his lips pressed against Randy's kissing him.

Randy instantly responded to the sweet kiss, and they kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." John said, Randy smiled and they turned and headed inside.

What they didn't see was a seething looking Miz watching them. "He's gonna get it tonight." He said to himself angrily, he didn't tolerate his bitches kissing other people.

**THAT NIGHT**

Randy was just getting ready for bed when he was grabbed roughly from behind and hit in the face, he fell to the floor and he felt Miz and Zack grab him and bend him over Miz' bed, Randy tried to struggle and get away but there was no hope not when it was two against one.

"You think you can go around kissing people and it's OK by me?" Miz asked Randy groaned and tried to get away he knew now that Miz had seen his and John's kiss and he had hoped he hadn't. "Stop fighting us, you are ours bitch." Zack snapped as he slapped Randy across the face.

Miz ripped Randy's pyjama bottoms off of him showing that perfect ass he loved and Randy's eyes went wide as he saw Zack pull of his own pants, Randy closed his eyes wishing this was all a dream but he knew it wasn't and he knew what was going to happen, Miz was going to rape his ass and Zack was going to rape his mouth.

"Open up" Zack demanded, Randy refused so Zack looked at his lover. "Do it Mizzy." He said, Miz smirked devilishly and he slammed into Randy without any prep, Randy opened his mouth to scream but Zack took that opportunity and he slammed his cock into Randy's mouth.

Both Miz an Zack held hands over Randy's body as they both thrusted into Randy's ass and mouth, Randy was having a hard time breathing, Zack was hammering into his mouth, the tip of Zack's cock hitting the back of his mouth and Randy knew he was going to have a hard time swallowing anything in the future. "Fuck baby, he's so tight back here" Miz moaned out, Zack smiled at his lover.

"Oh he's just as tight and wet on this end baby, his mouth is amazing." Zack said Mike smiled, he pulled Zack down by the back of his head and kissed him, the action forcing Mike's dick further into Randy's ass and Zack's cock deeper into Randy's mouth.

"I'm gonna cum Zacky." Mike moaned, Zack moaned as well and they both thrusted into Randy a few more times before they both came, Mike filling Randy's ass with his cum and Zack filling Randy's mouth with his cum.

Randy spat out the cum and wiped his mouth, he saw blood on the floor and he could feel the blood seeping from his ass, he was sore and bleeding all over.

Miz and Zack left Randy there to rot and climbed into bed together, Randy groaned and he wiped his tears away and made his way over to his own bed, he crawled into bed and he curled up into a ball and cried and cried.

**Please Review…..**


	13. Adam's Lot

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

A week had passed since Wade had whipped Adam after he'd been to church. He was finally able to sit down down without wanting to scream. The blond however still sported a nasty bruise on his cheek. Wade kept "reminding" him that he was the Englishman's bitch.

Copeland isolated himself from Chris, if the man came into the room Adam left. The only time he couldn't leave was meal time.

Adam was still escorted to and from work by Shawn, but aside from hello and goodbye the younger man kept his mouth shut and Michaels gave up trying.

Chris and Shawn were extremely worried about the green eyed beauty, and Chris was especially sad. Jason Reso had talked to Mark clandestinely. When the Deadman told the tawny blond why Adam was behaving like he was, Chris felt damn guilty.

Mark, Shawn and Hunter worked hard to keep Chris from falling into one of his depressive states and it worked for the most part. John was also upset about Randy, but he kept himself busy.

It was Monday morning, Adam was at the table with Wade and the Reso's. Heath tried to be friends with Adam, but the blond just kept quiet. The redhead felt responsible, but Adam had at least told him it wasn't his fault, but it didn't help Heath ease his conscious.

Adam was staring at his breakfast, he was barely eating, but managed to choke down enough to keep himself from starving.

Officer Johnson approached the enemy table, at least it was to him. He was sure Barrett was responsible for Daniel losing his posting as head guard.

"Copeland, the Welfare Officer wants to see you this morning before you go to work. Michaels said he would take you, so be ready at nine." Johnson told the blond.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I'll be ready, Sir." Adam replied, sounding like a robot. Officer Johnson nodded, he too was worried about the blond. He hoped Eric could help him.

"Just keep your bitch mouth shut about our private business." Wade said quietly, but his tone was sharp. "Of course" Adam said without looking at his tormentor.

Adam was waiting for Shawn by the main block door. At least he could finally move without much pain. After Wade had whipped him, the Brit made sure no one saw the damaged flesh. At shower time he made Adam use the private stall. Barrett also told everyone that Adam had fallen in the library and it had made him stiff and sore. Nobody in the Nexus dared to doubt their bosses word.

"You ready honey?" Shawn asked softly, as he went up to the blond. "Yes" Adam replied simply. Shawn frowned, he'd hardly gotten anything more than one word answers for the last week.

Officer Johnson buzzed the waiting men through the door. He hoped Eric had some good news for Adam, if anyone needed a break it was the blond.

Shawn and Adam walked side by side down the hallway towards Eric's office. Damien and Evan were opening the library.

"Hey Sandow, Adam has an appointment with the Welfare Officer but I'll bring him back when he's done." Shawn informed Adam's boss. "I won't be late" Adam added, the library was his refuge, his solace.

"Don't worry Adam. You just take your time. I hope he has some good news for you. I know how worried you've been lately. Got a new load of books, you'll be busy in the stacks. See you when you get here." Damien's tone was friendly. He too was very worried about Adam.

"Good luck Adam. I'm praying for your mother." Evan added shyly. He loved Adam like an older brother.

"Thank you...I...it's nice to have people that care. See you soon." Adam replied with a small smile. He and Shawn continued walking down the hall.

"We do care and worry about you. Chris is beside himself, just...tell me you still care about him, so I can help him. Mark is working on something, give him a little more time. Hang in there honey, please." Shawn said just as they reached Eric's office.

Adam tried not to cry, "I care about him Shawn, please tell him. The only thing that gets me through is thinking of him. I...I.. I love him. I know it sounds crazy, we barley know each other, but I do love him. I have faith in Mark. Thank you Shawn. You're a good friend. I'd better go, don't want to be late." Adam spoke more than he had in an entire week.

"I'll tell him Adam, I promise. I'll be back in an hour to take to you to the library. Hang in there." Shawn smiled and gave Adam a pat on the shoulder. He knew what to do.

Adam went in to the Welfare Office, the secretary told the blond to go on in, Mr. McMahon was ready for him.

"Hi Adam, come on in and sit down. Coffee or tea?" Eric asked as he took Adam's hand and shook it.

"Coffee please, black and thank you. Am I in trouble Sir?" Adam asked as he sat down. "Of course not." Eric said as he handed Adam a cup of coffee and then sat down in his chair behind the desk.

The Welfare Officer took a good look at the blond sitting across from him. There was a bruise on his cheek. The man also looked pale and wan. Adam had also lost some weight. The older man saw tell tale signs of depression, he wondered just how bad it was.

"How did you get that bruise on your cheek, Adam?" Erick asked gently, not waiting to accuse, but help.

Adam bit his lip, oh it would be good to tell someone in authority, but he knew he didn't dare. "Oh, I was taking a box of books down, a couple of them fell out and smacked me in the face. I thought I would have a black eye, but I didn't." Adam did something he never did, he lied and to a man in authority.

Eric knew the blond was lying, the marks on his face weren't from books. He knew it was from a hard slap. He also figured Barrett had done it, he'd heard rumors through the prison grape vine.

"Well, you be careful, you're too good a worker to lose to a concussion. Damien is very pleased with your work. Keep it up and in three weeks you will start earning points towards early parole." Bischoff-McMahon said as he looked at Adam's file.

"Really? I'll work hard I promise. I love the library, thank you for placing me there Mr. McMahon. Do you have any news about ma's medication?" Adam asked nervously.

"You're welcome. I at least try to match people with jobs. It was easy with you. You actually had the experience, it's a rare thing. Like I said, Damien is extremely pleased. He's hard one to make happy. Evan adores you, he said you were like a brother to him. Now...hold on...about your mother." Eric explained as he shuffled through some papers on his desk.

Adam sipped his coffee, his other hand absentmindedly rubbed his bruised cheek. He wished he could tell, but he thought too that maybe Wade would punish not only himself, but Heath as well. He couldn't do that to the younger man, no matter what.

Eric found the paper, but he watched the inmate seated in front of him, the man was deep in thought, fighting with his conscious. He watched as the blond took another step towards the abyss of depression. Maybe the news he had on the paper in front of him would at least throw the blond a life line.

"Okay Adam I have some news for you. There is a group that is willing to take on your mother's care. It's a committee of the local Order of the Bears club. They have a special fund for cases like your mom's but they keep the number to four cases, so their funding lasts longer. They had an opening and after consideration, voted to take her on." Eric paused and handed the paper to Adam.

"Oh that's wonderful, oh thank you! Thank you Mr. McMahon! You don't know how much it means to me. Can I write them a letter of thanks? Would you see that they get it? Oh thank you God and Jesus, thank you Mr. McMahon." Adam said excitedly, the first real happiness in his voice in a long time.

Eric was glad the young man was so happy, he just hoped what he had to say next wouldn't dampen it too much.

"Now, yes you can write them a letter and I'll deliver it. However, there is a problem. The program won't start until the month after next. The person she is replacing still has one month to go. So that means..." Eric was interrupted by a distraught blond.

"It means a month of no medication! What will happen to her? She needs those pills. I'm grateful for the other, don't think I'm not, but oh god, what is she going to do? What am I going to do?" Adam was nearly in tears.

Eric got up and rounded his desk. He went to the blond and put an hand on the trembling shoulder. He tried to comfort the blond as best he could.

"I'm sorry son, Doctor Regal and I did the best we could. I never realized before how many people need help paying for prescriptions. What this country needs is a good National Health care program." McMahon said with a sigh.

"Should have never left Canada, then we wouldn't have this worry. The Government there takes care of their sick. But, she moved us here, better wages, cheaper living, but at what cost? Oh ma...ma!" Adam's moment of lucidity fell away to tears again.

"I'll try again Adam. Maybe I'll have better luck getting help for just one month. I won't give up, I promise. If the regulations allowed it, I'd pay for it myself, but I can't. If I got caught, it wouldn't be worth the risk." Eric explained with a tone of anger. Regulations got in his way too much.

Eric had thought about it, he could pay for the medicine, but then again if Laurinaitis caught wind of it...no, he just couldn't take the risk. It made him angry, all he ever wanted to do was help the prisoners.

Adam sniffed, "No, I don't want you in trouble, but what am I going to do? She will be in so much pain...if I could just get the pain medication at least. What...could...maybe...no probably not." Adam said with a sigh.

"Maybe what? I'm open to any ideas." Eric said as he said as he sat back down at his desk.

"Doctor Regal...um...don't doctors get samples to hand out? Maybe he could, at least her pain meds?" Adam asked hopefully.

"That's a thought. Maybe it is possible. I'll call him." Eric said as he picked up the telephone.

Adam got lost reading the letter from the Order of the Bears. It was nice of them to take his mother on for an indefinite period. He just had to get her through next month.

**"...well, thanks Bill, I'll let him know...keep thinking...alright. Thanks...you too …...bye."** Eric hung up the phone with a sigh.

Adam looked at the Welfare Officer, he could tell by the man's expression the news wasn't good.

"I'm sorry Adam. I should have realized that of course he can't allow samples of schedule three narcotics. He said it was a good idea but impossible. The doctor said he'd keep trying. He also said going a month with the anemia meds won't hurt her as they build up in her system. It's the pain pills he's worried about, like you. Regal said it won't harm her medically, but of course, she'll be in pain. We don't want that. Don't give up on us." Eric said with a warm smile.

"I won't. You've been just great. Will you please let ma know? I'd appreciate it. I know I can't call for another three weeks. Please?" Adam asked the older man.

"Of course I will, not to worry Adam. I'll figure something out. I know it's not much, but at least she won't die if she misses a month. I know it's not great, but...oh hell, I'll do something I promise." Eric said in an honest tone.

"I know Sir. If she has to, she'll get through it, my ma is tough, tougher than most of the men in here. Thank you so much for all you've done. I'll write that letter to the Order of the Bears. I...I...um...I need to get to work...if...we're done. I don't want to upset Damien." Adam said shyly to the Welfare Officer.

"Sure, not many have your sense of responsibility, others would keep me here for hours to avoid work. I'll mail the letter and call your mother. Adam...the bruises...you were telling me the truth? I can help if you are in trouble." Eric said softly.

Adam hung his head, his hand went to his bruised flesh, "Yes, I did. Book fell on me." Adam murmured, his mood shifting.

The older man knew not to push, "Okay. I'll let you know if there is any more news. My door is always open. (Eric pushed the inter com on his desk) Tell Michaels Adam is ready for his escort. (He let go of the button) You can go, but wait for Shawn. Take care, and try not to worry." Eric said as he stood up and shook the blond's hand.

"Thank you, and I will sir. Have a good day." Adam said honestly. He left the office, Shawn was waiting for him.

As they walked to the library, Adam explained to Shawn what Eric had told him. Shawn assured him things would work out and to just keep the faith. Adam said the would, but he was really worried for the one month waiting period.

When they got to the library, the two men hugged. Shawn said he'd be back at five to take Adam to the cell block.

As soon as Adam walked into the library Evan motioned the blond to the circulation desk where the young man was working.

"Hi Adam. Damien wants to see you in his office please." Evan said with his cheerful smile. "Okay. Did I do something wrong? Is he mad?" Adam asked the younger man.

"I don't think so. He loves your work. It's probably your instructions for the day. I got another box processed in." Evan said with a shrug.

Adam nodded and went to the back where Sandow's office was located. He was waved in by the bearded man.

Damien Sandow was an extremely educated man, he was even working on his doctoral degree in Ancient Latin and Roman times. To look at him, no one would have guessed he was a criminal, but he was. His crime was as unique as the man himself.

The black haired man was in the sixteenth year of his thirty year sentence. His crime, Arson of a Church. He had burned down his church after an argument with the Pastor. They had fought about some obscure and ancient Hebrew text.

He proved his point by deliberately burning down the church. It crumbled to the ground and every thing inside was destroyed. The fire was so horrific the Judge threw the book at him. He got the full thirty years without the possibility of parole, plus a fifteen thousand dollar fine. He held no remorse, he said his point had been proven, God does not prevent bad things that people do. He felt vilified.

"So, I'm supposed to be more careful where I store boxes of books and make sure you have help when getting them down off the shelf so there aren't any more accidents? Can you explain why I just got that lecture from Eric McMahon?" Damien asked, his tone firm, his brow raised.

Adam's heart sank, he didn't mean to get the librarian in trouble, he should have made up something else. His blond head lowered and he sighed deeply, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea Mr. McMahon would say anything. Please don't fire me, I'll never do it again. Please?" Adam's voice was small and frightened.

"Well, don't be so upset. Just tell me what he was going on about. I'm not about to fire you, I waited years to get someone with your experience." Damien said as he indicated for Adam to sit.

"He asked me about the bruise on my cheek. I couldn't tell him Bar..." Adam was stopped by his boss.

"Got it. You did right then. I'm sorry though. Some guys just treat new fish like personal punching bags. Hang in there, they'll stop eventually. You use the book excuse any time, actually it was good, quick thinking. Showed smarts." Damien said honestly.

"Um...well...oh...well, thanks. I'm sorry that he got upset with you though. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Adam asked guiltily.

"Yes. Just do your job like you have been. I'm extremely pleased with it. I'll have some research for you in a few days too. Those last papers you found really helped. How you found such obscure documents is beyond me but they were perfect. Evan said you were great at teaching him too. I appreciate that. He's such an eager little thing, but if you'd seen him when he first came here...my poor baby boy." Damien sighed deeply, emotion clouded his eyes.

"I'm glad you're pleased. Evan is a real sweetheart, like a little brother. Um...listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener and I keep my trap shut. I'm not trying to be nosy, just offering an ear." Adam smiled at his boss.

"It's just, I'm glad you never saw him then. He was so hooked on drugs, his withdrawals were terrible, he nearly died. He was visibly different almost like a demon, you wouldn't have known him. I happened to be his cellie, and when he started to dry out, I was there. We got attached to each other. Now, we love each other. Going through something like that...well, it bonds you." Damien spoke openly.

"He's lucky to have someone who cared. I hope things go well with you. You make a nice couple. Well, um...what would like me to do?" Adam asked with a warm smile.

"Thank you. Evan repaired and classified more books. I swear our cell wreaks of library paste. There's three full cart loads, so if you would please shelve them, I would appreciate it." Damien said to the blond as he gave Adam a slight smirk.

"Oh, I didn't realize he worked on them in your room. He really has a talent for it. Some of his repairs are amazing. I'll get right to it." Adam said as he stood up.

"Yes he does. It's how he stays sober, it's his therapy. Okay, I'll let you get to it, start in the reference section. Oh, and Adam? Watch for falling books." Sandow said with a wink.

Adam returned the wink, then went to get the first cart of books. He smiled at Evan, then went to work.

The first cart load of books was for the reference section, like Damien asked. Adam liked it in reference, it was in the far corner of the huge room. There was one table that was hidden by the shelves. It was used by people who wanted to read or study seriously without being disturbed.

Adam stopped short when he got to the reference section. Chris Jericho was sitting at the isolated table, reading a book. He looked up when he saw Adam, he smiled.

"Hi kitten." the tawny blond whispered softly as he stood up. "Hi lion" the lighter blond whispered quietly in return as he took a step towards the slightly shorter man.

The couple then hugged, Adam felt so safe and secure in Chris' strong arms. Adam inhaled deeply, Jericho always smelled so fresh and clean with just the right amount of spice from his after shave.

Chris also inhaled deeply, he thought his kitten smelled of a mix of strawberries and musky vanilla, a combination of his shampoo and cologne.

When they pulled apart, Chris frowned, he gently stroked Adam's bruised cheek. "I'm sorry kitty. It just kills me to think of him touching you. I want to kill him, but that would just get me sent away to the pound. Mark is working on something for you and Randy, but he has to wait for the right time. We will be together and I promise, I'll never hurt you." Chris said softly, Adam's cheek still resting against his palm.

"I can't wait...why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Adam asked suddenly worried about the man he cared deeply for.

"Easy kitty. It's my day off. Sandow knows I'm here. Who do you think told me about this isolated corner. He just said to make sure the work gets done. So, I'll help you." Chris replied with a sexy, sideways smirk.

"The things you learn about your boss. Well then, let's get to work." Adam smirked back.

For a while the two potential lovers worked at putting the books on the shelves. Chris would hand them to Adam while the blond shelved them. For the first time in days Adam was truly happy.

Lunch was delivered to work areas. It was always a sack lunch, but they were good, and there was plenty. Damien took three sacks from the cart and signed for them. He told Adam to take his lunch break first.

Adam took Chris to the tiny outdoor area outside Damien's office. There was an eight foot high brick wall around them. It was only large enough for a small picnic table, but at least it was outside, and private.

"Sorry there isn't one for you, but it's enough to share." Adam said as he and Chris sat across from each other at the small picnic table. The blond unpacked the sack.

There was a generous ham and cheese sandwich, a bag of chips, a pack of four cookies, an apple and an orange. The last item was a can of iced tea.

"Not bad actually. We get the hot lunch, but that's because of the patients in the hospital wing. Baby, eat please. You're too thin, I watch you at meals, you only eat enough to stay alive. Don't let that bastard win kitten." Chris said as he held up half the sandwich.

"I just...between worrying about ma and Wade. I'm just not hungry. But, I'll try I promise. It was nice of Damien to let you stay with me. He's full of surprises." Adam said as he took a bite from his half the thick sandwich.

"Well, I helped him a lot when Evan was detoxing. I was able to nick the meds he needed. He owes me a few favors. Now, how was the meeting with Eric?" Chris asked as he peeled the orange for them to share.

"He found a way for ma to get her prescriptions paid for. The Order of the Bears group will do it, and there is no time limit. The bad news is, it won't happen right away. She'll have to wait a month. She'll be without. Eric called Doctor Regal, he said missing a month won't hurt her, but she'll be in pain. She doesn't deserve that Chris! What am I going to do?" Adam was upset all over again.

"Hey kitty, easy (Jericho reached over and caressed Adam's cheek) That's really great news about her pills. I'm sure your mom is a strong lady. Is there someone to help her?" Chris asked as he smiled at the blond.

"Yeah, she has the neighbor, Rita Williams. Jeff said she's keeping her promise to look after ma. Ma is tough, but without the pain meds...the Aplastic anemia is bad enough, but it's the pain that worries me. She never cries in front of me, but I hear her at night alone in her room. She doesn't deserve that!" Adam cried out as he slammed the table with his fist.

"Hey, hey. Easy now kitty, you have enough bruises. Listen, Shawn and I have been talking, we may have a solution. Just don't ask right now, give us time. I'm not making any promises either, but just hold on." Chris spoke in a reassuring tone.

"Okay. Listen Chris, I've seen you looking at Heath. I don't blame him lion. He has as much choice as I do. He's been good to me. He often helps me after...well, as I said, he's been really good to me. So please, don't mess with him or Jason, and before you ask neither of them told me anything or made me say this." Adam's green eyes shone with honesty as he spoke.

Chris looked hard at Adam, searching for signs of intimidation. He saw nothing but truth and sincerity.

"Okay kitty. I'll admit, I had threatened Heath a while back, but I won't do it again. Heath isn't really a bad kid and he has been in your place. Barrett didn't even care that Heath is married to Jason. It must have been hell for them." Chris spoke in a pondering tone, like he only just had the thought.

"He hasn't told me much about it and I don't ask, but yeah. It's a real testament to their love for each other. Heath would be lost without Jason. In a way I'm glad it's me now and Wade leaves Heath alone. I just can't figure Wade out. He seems to enjoy hurting people, but only those that are weaker than him. Oh god, I am pathetic aren't I? I'm not a weak, chicken shit. I just...oh...I am weak." Adam's eyes filled with tears.

"No! You're not weak or chicken. Wade pounced on you the minute you came in here. He sensed your fear and preyed on it. He knows you have a gentle nature and that you don't like confrontations. He will order the Nexus to hurt you if you defy him. Please kitty, don't suddenly start fighting him. He'll attack you when you're alone. He could even order you killed. Think about your mom, how she would feel if something happened to you. I know you're brave and so does Mark, please, just hang on." Chris was very close to begging the beautiful blond.

"I'll try Chris. When he whipped me after church, the only thing that got me through was thinking of you. Being in your arms, feeling safe and cared for. I want that Christopher, I want to be with you. I know it's crazy, but it's like the second I saw you, I knew...I...I...love you." Adam said as he flushed prettily, his eyes lowered.

Jericho laughed softly, "I'm glad to know I'm not crazy, I love you too Adam. I want to kill that fucking bastard. How dare he, how fucking dare he hurt you like that. Mark has to move it along or...no, no I can't, I'll go to the pound. Your mine kitty, we have to hold on to that. Mark has to make his move and soon." Chris sounded almost as desperate as Adam.

The tawny haired man couldn't stand it anymore, he had to finally have a tasted of his beloved. He got up from the picnic table, he went to Adam, he gently pulled the blond to his feet. His blue eyes burned into Adam's soul. Adam's green eyes burned Chris just as much. It was like the flames of their souls leapt towards the heavens, lighting a bonfire of passion, fanned by the winds of desire.

Chris gently placed the curled fingers of his left hand under Adam's chin, he pulled the blond closer, both men's breath came faster from the excitement of their first kiss.

Their lips met for the first time. It felt like electricity moved through them. The older tawny haired man swiped his tongue along the warm lips of the younger, golden haired man. Adam more than willingly allowed Chris' tongue to enter his soft warm mouth.

Their tongues massaged against each other, then Chris' lapped and explored Adam's glorious mouth as his hands slid up into the kitten's long, blond locks. Adam's hands slid down to Chris' hips, they pulled each other closer as their souls danced together in the heavens.

It seemed like time stood still as the mighty lion and his gentle kitten shared their first kiss. It was one of those perfect moments, a soft breeze, warm rays of sunlight Illuminated them and birds sang in the nearby trees. The walls of the prison collapsed around them as they floated freely. The only thing missing was the sound of violins.

They finally either had to break the kiss or develop gills that would breathe air. Since that wasn't going to happen, their lips reluctantly parted. They both took a deep breath and sighed in contentment.

"God, I...that was..." Adam said, his voice husky. "Yes, it was" Chris' voice was just as deep.

"That was just beautiful." Evan's voice said with a shy tone. He had come to tell Adam it was his turn to watch the desk while he and Damien had their lunch.

Adam blushed and Chris smiled as their heads turned in unison towards the slight young man. "Thank you, ready for your lunch?" Adam asked softly.

"Yes. You're on the desk for a while. Damien said to remind Chris of what they spoke about though." Evan said more to Chris than Adam.

Chris nodded as he and Adam went back into the library.

"You go work the desk. I'll go read. We have to watch out for spies. See you later." Chris said as he vanished into the stacks. As Adam took up duty at the desk.

Later, Adam was back to shelving books of the cart with Chris by his side. They spent the day happily together.

At four thirty Chris finally had to leave. "I'm sorry kitten, but in order to keep this secret, I'd better go. We'll be together soon I promise. Just remember I love you." Chris said softly as he held the blond in his arms.

"Okay. I can't wait to belong to you. I love you too." Adam replied just as softly.

They kissed again deeply. Hidden behind a shelf of books. The only problem was they weren't as hidden as they thought.

Wade Barrett growled, he watched as Jericho kissed his bitch. He was furious. Adam would have to pay for his disloyalty, and he would have to pay..._dearly_.

**Please Review…..**


	14. Confessing All

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THAT SAME DAY**

Randy groaned as he woke up, his mouth and ass was so sore. He hated the situation he was in and he wanted to change it a lot.

He gingerly got up and made his bed for the day and he got his bathrobe on and he grabbed his toiletries and he headed to the shower block.

He got there and had a quick shower before heading back to his cell and getting ready for his day at work in the metal shop.

He finished getting ready and he went to the food hall and grabbed his breakfast, he saw John sitting with his usual friends he sighed and carried on to his table with Miz and Ryder. He sat down wincing a little as he did so and he started eating his food in silence. He didn't want to engage in any conversation with Miz and Ryder.

He sat there and ate a little bit of food, he didn't really have the stomach to handle it right now, he had too many thoughts running through his head right now.

Miz looked at Randy and he could see the outline of his hand print across Randy's face and he smirked, he was happy that he marked Randy he deserved it. He shouldn't have let Cena put his tongue down his throat.

They finished breakfast and Randy made his way over to Hunter, he was nearly there when he felt a hand squeeze the back of his neck hard making him wince in pain.

"Remember no one is to know about what happened, understand me?" Miz asked threatening. Randy nodded and Miz let him go and he went over to Hunter.

Hunter smiled at Randy and they headed to the metal shop. "How are you doing today?" Hunter asked, Randy smiled thinly. "I am OK." Randy said quietly.

Hunter frowned at him, "Well I know John will be happy to see you." Hunter said, Randy smiled a real smile for the first time and he was excited to see John as well. He couldn't wait to see John. Whenever he was with him he was in such a better mood and he felt safe and secure in John's presence.

Randy and Hunter arrived at the metal shop and they walked in and headed right over to John. John smiled when he saw Randy, he had dreamt of the kiss all night, he just wanted Randy to take him in his arms and hold him and kiss him all night long.

He knew Randy had been through a lot but John was falling for him hard, John always had fallen hard for his love interests. It was just the way John was built.

"Good morning." John said with a smile on his face, Randy smiled back at him, a real sincere smile on his face.

"Hey." Randy said, John smiled and blushed a little he didn't know what it was about Randy but it made him feel like a teenager. Immediately Randy and John got to work on making the license plates for the state of Florida.

John looked over at Randy and saw he was a little tense and he seemed to be a little rigid and looking like he was in pain, he was worried about him, he really was. He liked Randy a lot, he didn't want anything to happen to him and he had a feeling deep within him that something was going on with Randy, Miz and Ryder.

John knew what Miz was like, he wasn't a nice kid, John had been involved in run in's with Miz before and he hated the frog faced asshole.

John shook his head from his thought of Miz and Ryder and he looked back at Randy, he thought he could see a little purple bruising on Randy's neck, he wondered what had happened and he could also see what looked like a hand print right across Randy's face.

John sighed and went over to Hunter. "Trips. Do you think something is going on with Randy?" John asked. Hunter sighed deeply, when he first saw Randy this morning he had a pretty good idea about what was happening to the kid.

"Yeah I do, I think Miz is hurting him, I think he threatened him this morning before we came here." Hunter said, John sighed and clenched his fists and his jaw, he wanted to go and kick the shit out of Miz and Ryder.

"Don't do it kid, you need to talk to him." Hunter said warning John, sometimes John had a hard time holding in his anger and he would snap, it was like he and Randy were two peas in a pod. John walked over to Randy and held out a cigarette.

"Wanna go have a break?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded and they headed to the little smoking area in the metal workshop. They both sat down on some chairs and lit up their smokes.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" John asked Randy, Randy frowned and looked at John. "What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"I know something is going on with you, Miz and Ryder Randy, I am not blind. What's happened?" John asked, Randy sighed deeply, he didn't want to tell anyone about what was happening to him, he felt emasculated.

Randy was usually so dominant and he didn't want to confess that he was being raped and hurt like a little bitch.

"There's nothing going on, you're imagining things." Randy said, John sighed and shook his head.

"No I am not. I have been in here a while Randy and I know when someone is being abused and hurt." John said, Randy sighed he knew he couldn't keep this in any longer. He had to confide in someone.

"It started the night I was moved into Miz and Ryder's cell. I didn't want to go in there John I didn't. I still don't. I wish I could leave but I can't." Randy said.

"They hurt me every night, the night after our kiss was the worst they both hurt me and I couldn't do anything to stop it, it's a two on one situation and I hate it. I don't know what to do." Randy said, John sighed and closed his eyes, he couldn't believe what Randy had been going through. He just couldn't.

"I don't think I can handle this any longer John, and I hate it. I am meant to be this tough strong guy but I am not and it is hard. I don't know If I can take much more of this." Randy confessed. John nodded and he reached over and took Randy's hand in his own.

"I promise you I will find a way to fix this." John said confidently, Randy smiled, he hoped John could find a way to get him out and away from Miz and Ryder, because the nightly abuse was starting to take a toll on him mentally and physically.

**AFTER WORK**

After the day of work in the metal shop John took Randy right up to Mark's cell. They walked in and sat down and Mark looked at Randy.

"Talk to me, and don't leave anything out." Mark said, Randy sighed and looked at John.

"You can trust him I promise, just tell him what you told me." John said. Randy nodded and he told Mark everything that he told John, he was glad to get it off of his chest and everything he really was.

Mark sighed as Randy finished telling him everything that he had been going through it was all so horrible, he didn't understand why Miz, Ryder and Wade were all going after Randy and Adam, they didn't deserve it at all. Mark looked at John and he knew John was starting to fall for Randy.

"Hang in there Randy, I will help you I promise you." Mark said, Randy smiled at the older man he hoped Mark would help him and soon, but he felt much more at ease knowing he had people who cared for him.

**Please Review…..**


	15. Adam Gives Up

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

It was the third night since Wade had caught Adam kissing Jericho in the library. It was the third whipping Adam had endured and the worst rape of them all.

Barrett had whipped Adam's back bloody, then raped him, not only with his cock, but with a vibe as well. The double penetration had made the blond pass out with pain.

The Englishman did a good job. There were no visible marks on the flesh his clothing revealed. The leader of the Nexus made the blond use the private shower.

Wade has his own medical supply line, he kept Adam in enough Tylenol that he was able to keep working but just.

Barrett had pushed Adam onto the floor, both Heath and Jason took care of him. "Here daddy, wet this with warm water." Heath whispered to his husband as he handed Adam's wash cloth to the sandy haired man.

Adam moaned as he started to wake up, "Easy Adam, just lay still." Heath whispered as he stroked the blond mane.

"Chrissy...please...he...lp...help me" Adam whimpered as the Reso's tended to him. Jay kept Adam still by gently stroking his head, while Heath bathed and cleaned the broken blond.

"Mark has to do something soon. Wade's gonna kill him." Jay whispered nearly silently. "He's strong to be able to take it this long. Does Jericho know?" Heath asked his spouse. "No and I don't think...you...you know his history. Let's get some Tylenol down him, rest is best." Jason said quietly.

_Adam was lost in a foggy haze, demons came out at him from the edges of the mist, they all had snarling faces that resembled Barrett's._

Suddenly he reached the end of the mist, he could see a clearing with blue sky and beautiful flowers. Chris was standing there, dressed in a white suit. The sun was making him glow like a tawny angel. Jericho smiled when he saw Adam approaching. He held his arms out to the beautiful blond.

_Adam felt the warmth and love radiating from the man he loved, his lion and savior. He was almost there, he reached out to Chris. Just as their finger tips touched, the demons jumped out and dragged Adam back, pulling him back into the mist until Chris vanished and he was once again lost in the fog. _

"Chris!" Adam whimpered as he woke up panting and in a cold sweat, he was trembling. "Shhh honey, go back to sleep." Heath said with a gentle stroke through Adam's hair with his fingers. The redhead had been sitting on the floor next to Adam's bed, wrapped in a blanket.

The young man got Adam quiet again. Tears gathered in Heath's eyes, Wade had abused him but never this badly. He felt sorry for Adam. Part of him blamed Jericho, but mostly he blamed Wade. He had no right to do this to anyone, let alone someone as sweet as Adam.

Several times during the night Adam whimpered out for Chris. Heath kept watch over him, and thought back to the night he and Jason were arrested. They had been stupid, but they were desperate.

Jay had lost his job at the strip club bar. Heath still danced, but the owner of the club was making him uncomfortable. The redhead soon quit.

The owner, a man named Austin Aries, black listed both Jay and Heath. No other bar or strip joint in the area would hire them. Aries called them, he told Jason if they would do a job for him, he would give them ten percent of the take and lift their names from the non hire list.

The couple were nearly homeless and broke and Jay agreed to do the job. He should have known it was way to easy. Now, here they were in prison for twenty years with no chance of parole. Their charge was Armed Robbery with a firearm. The whole thing had been a set up, the cops were waiting for them. The Reso's had learned a valuable and costly lesson, don't cross Austin Aries.

When the wake up bell and doors opened at six thirty, Heath was asleep, still wrapped in a blanket, propped up against Adam's bed.

Barrett sat up on his bunk, he looked over and saw Heath sleeping. It was obvious the redhead had spent the night taking care of his bitch. He chuckled wickedly, he remembered the muffled screams of pain. The smell of fear poured out of Adam like water. It drove him like an aphrodisiac.

"Ginger, hey ginger! (Heath slowly opened his eyes). Get him up and ready for the showers. He has the day off from work, but I want him to shower with us." Wade barked as he gathered up his shower things and left the cell.

Jason gathered up both his and Heath's shower supplies, then went to help his husband get Adam ready.

Adam whimpered as he sat up on the bed, his ass burned from the abuse Wade had heaped on him. His back was on fire from the Englishman's belt.

"Here, take these." Heath gave Adam a double dose of extra strength Tylenol. The blond took them gratefully. "Thanks Heath, I appreciate yours and Jay's help. He's gonna kill me one of these days. I'll welcome it." Adam's voice was emotionless, almost robotic.

"You can't think like that Adam. What would Chris do? He loves you, fight for that. Mark will do as he promised. I know it seems like forever but in here, things have to be timed just right. Please, please hang in there. I'll try to get Barrett to back off." Jason spoke softly but firmly.

The Reso's managed to get Adam to the showers. Wade had made sure the private stall was free. The hot water and Tylenol brought Adam back to life. He was still stiff and sore, but at least the green eyed man could move without giving too much away.

Jason was showering next to his boss, he swallowed hard, but he had to speak, "Listen boss, if you don't want any trouble you have to let Adam have a couple of nights to recover. Please, he's thinking about...just please." Jay spoke quietly but frankly.

Wade glared at his lieutenant, "What do you mean trouble? Adam is my bitch, I'll do what I want, when I want. I'm the boss and don't you fucking forget it." the Nexus leader growled deeply.

"Mark, that's the trouble. If he thinks you're abusing the fish, he'll try to take him away and give him to Jericho. You want that? We're not ready yet. The Union hasn't decided who they're backing. Something like abuse could sway them in the wrong direction." Reso said quietly as he thought quickly on his feet.

Wade looked at the sandy haired man as the water pounded down on his back, "Alright, I'll leave him alone for a few nights, but he better tow the line. I expect him to show his appreciation. I won't let Jericho have him, ever." Wade growled sharply.

"I will, I'll talk to Adam. He'll behave, I promise. You made the right decision. It will show the Union you can be...just...it will be to your advantage." Jason spoke in a grateful tone.

"Make sure I look good in that Irish bastards eyes. Might help if I...was...yeah I'll seen be treating him like a little Prince." Wade said with a sneer.

Heath helped Adam brush his hair and pull it into a low pony tail. They left the showers, putting their dirty things in the laundry cart. Today they would get clean pajamas, towels and wash cloths.

Jason was waiting to tell Adam the good news. "Adam, I talked to Wade. He's going to leave you alone for a few days. Just show him you appreciate it, especially around Sheamus and the Union. Please?" Jason told the blond and his redheaded spouse.

"Thank you Jason. I appreciate it, I really do. I'll try." Adam still spoke without emotion.

The married couple exchanged looks, worry was in both pairs of eyes. They had done all they could for now. They just hoped Adam survived.

At breakfast, Wade brought Adam his tray of food, the blond smiled and like a robot kissed Barrett's cheek. The raven haired man smiled.

The Nexus leaders action didn't go unnoticed. Jericho growled, and Mark knew something was going on. Sheamus wasn't fooled either, he was going to back Mark. No English dog was going to be in his allegiance during a turf war.

Officer Bryan had just finished talking to Shawn, he approached Adam, who was just staring at his plate.

"Copeland? Hey, Adam?" Daniel said softly, trying to get the blonds attention.

"Adam love, Officer Bryan is speaking to you." Wade said politely to his victim.

The Brit's voice penetrated Adam's brain, "What?...oh...um, sorry Sir." The blond spoke, his tone was more normal sounding. "It's alright. Are you feeling okay? You look very pale." the officer spoke with real concern. Dwayne had told him to keep an eye on the blond.

"I'm fine Sir, just a little tired, had a nightmare. I'm glad to have the day off. Am I in trouble?" Adam asked trying to keep his voice even.

"No, of course not son. The Welfare Officer wants to see you this morning at nine. I just asked Michaels, he'll take you and bring you back, so be ready." Officer Bryan told the blond in a friendly tone.

"Yes, Sir, I'll be ready. Thank you Sir." Adam spoke with an actual smile. Adam hoped Eric had some news about his ma's medicine.

The guard walked back to the desk in the center of the room. There was a slight tension in the air. It was faint for now, but he was sure the turf war was brewing. Things had been quiet for too long. He just hoped what ever was going to happen Mark would come out on top. The thought of Barrett and Ziggler having even more power nauseated him.

"Just remember my pretty little bitch, if you want me to leave you alone for a couple of nights, keep your mouth shut about us to that nosy Welfare Officer." Wade said in a dark tone.

"I will...I promise..it's...pr...probably about my ma, that's all." Adam said in a quiet stutter. He pushed away his untouched plate of breakfast.

"Okay then. We all have to work today. When you get back, go to the cell and wait. I'm warning you, stay away from Jerkicho or our deal is off, for good. I'll beat you till you can't move. Am I understood?" Wade spoke in a low growl.

"I understand." Adam replied sadly. He now knew he would never be with his tawny lion and something inside him snapped. It was his heart, it broke as the reality came to him. He was just a whore, Wade Barrett's prison bitch. He knew there was nothing that could be done, not even by Mark.

The bell rang to signal the others it was time to go to work. As the group leader, Wade made sure all his faction members were lined up and ready. The majority of the Nexus worked in the prison laundry.

For all his abuse and cruelty to his bitches and others, Wade was actually a good shop steward. He ran the huge laundry efficiently and productively. Wade had taken over two years ago and he managed do double the output.

The previous Steward had let things go, he was transferred out and Barrett took over. The Englishman was tough but fair and the workers respected that. Many from Block F soon joined the Nexus. Where they swiftly learned the other side of their leader.

While they knew he had a vicious side the Nexus backed their leader one hundred percent, even Mike Mizanin feared Barrett. That's why no one even thought to question the way he treated Adam or any of the bitches that had come before him.

"Miz get in here" Wade called out from the small office he had in the laundry. As a relief man, the Miz worked in many places but today was his day in the laundry. The sneak quickly went to the office. "Yeah boss?" Mike asked with a smirk.

"Make sure my bitch behaves. He's seeing the W.O. then I told him to stay in the cell and away from Jericho. I promised to leave him alone for a few a few days, as long as he minds me. One slip and the deal is off. So keep an eye on him, but let him breathe. So, you're on sick call." Barrett said with a wink, as he handed Mike a pass to walk back to the block.

"Okay boss, watch your bitch, but leave him room to slip up." Mike winked back and took the paper. He left the laundry and headed back to Block F and his assignment.

Adam met Shawn at the block door at eight forty five. The copper blond noticed how stiff and sore Adam moved. He prayed things would change soon.

Officer Bryan buzzed the door open for the two men. As Michaels and Copeland left, Mizanin came in. He made a flirty kissing sound at Adam as they passed. Shawn rolled his eyes and pulled Adam gently away.

"Mizanin, why aren't you at work in the laundry?" Officer Bryan asked the faux haired man. "I have a pass, not feeling good. Boss told me to take the day and rest." the Miz spoke in an "I dare you tone". He handed the guard the paper in his hand. The only time an inmate could travel through the prison unescorted if they weren't a trustee was with a pass from their work boss, or a prison official. The passes were not easily obtained, or handed out.

Daniel took the paper, he read it then looked at the prisoner, "Fine. Get up to your cell then." Bryan sneered back. He was glad Dolph was up in cells doing a patrol.

"Watch your tone screw or else." the Miz snarked as he made another kissing sound. He then sauntered up to his cell on the second level.

Daniel Bryan growled low, making a report would be useless. He couldn't wait for the time the Deadman made his move, then maybe things would finally change.

Shawn stopped walking, Adam was slower than usual, "Honey, I'm...you won't tell me will you? Chris is nearly insane with worry. He said things went well at the library the other day, he was walking on air. Now, you won't even look at him...he's...losing you isn't he?" Shawn's voice was filled with worry and concern.

Adam hung his head, "I...I...just leave me alone Shawn" The blond murmured, Shawn sighed, he knew it was pointless to say more.

When they got to Eric's office, Shawn spoke again, "I'll be here when you get done. Just...please honey...fight back, not physically but mentally. Mark will get you out. I'll pick you up later." Shawn said as he took Adam into the office.

"Come on in Adam, my secretary is getting the mail." Eric called from his own office.

When Adam walked into the office Eric Bischoff-McMahon had to grip his desk to keep from falling in to the chair. Adam had disintegrated even further into depression, he was so pale he almost looked like he was made of wax.

"Oh Adam, are you that worried about your mother? Please sit down." Eric said as he poured them each of cup of coffee, the blond left his untouched.

"Yes I am. Should that surprise you? Even we criminals can love our parents." Adam said to his hands, resting in his lap. While his words were biting, they held no malice, just honesty.

"Well, I'm sorry for what I have to tell you. I wish to God I didn't, but Doctor Regal and I have spent the last three days on the phones and visiting every possible organization and person we could think of, there just isn't any way to get her medication for next month. At least she'll have them after that. I'm sorry, I really am." Eric said in a compassion filled tone.

"I...appreciate your efforts, I honestly do. I am happy about the Order of the Bears. Poor Ma, she's going to suffer even more because of me. I'm a horrible son, I know that now. She won't...never mind. Thank you for all you have done for her." Adam still spoke to his hands.

The blonds words worried the Welfare Officer. He was seriously thinking about placing Adam under a suicide watch, but he wasn't sure if the isolation wouldn't make it worse. Also the psych ward was a horrible place. He decided against it, he'd put Heartbreaker on alert. Shawn was the best at talking to people.

"Adam, I'm here for you to talk to. Our conversations stay in this office. I don't even tell my husband. My lips are as sealed as a Minister or Priests. Is there anything other than your mother you want to talk about?" Eric spoke gently.

Adam sighed deeply, it would feel good to talk about it but he knew, despite Eric's promise, things got out. Even as new as he was to prison life, the blond knew about the prison grape vine. It was faster at spreading gossip than two nosy neighbors. Hell, every office in the place was probably bugged.

"I'm...it's hard to adjust. I'm just not meant to cooped up. I used to go hiking in the Glades on weekends. I miss my dog and of course taking care of ma. I miss it...I want...to...be...fr...free." Adam bit back the sobs, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Eric started slowly, "What kind of dog? My husband and I have thought about getting a pup for our grandson." The older man said warmly.

Adam finally looked at Eric, his green eyes held no spark, only tears. "A red husky named Tundra. He's my hiking buddy. Get him a husky...if...he could have had Tundra. My friend, Jeff has him now though, he attached." Adam spoke softly.

"Sounds like a nice dog. We had a program here, raising and obedience training handicapped service dogs. It was working out nicely. We raised five litters before our dear Assistant Warden stopped it. Vince and I were on vacation, he killed a lot of good programs." Eric stopped himself, he shouldn't have said so much.

"Can't you start it again?" Adam asked, he'd love to work with that kind of program even more than in the library. "I've tried, but John was so...well, the director refuses, says the inmates were too unskilled to properly train the pups." Eric said bitterly. Laurinaitis had so badly treated the director of the program, he wouldn't even take Eric's phone calls, and he slammed the door in his face when McMahon had tried to go see him.

"Listen Adam, I personally don't think you should even be here. You should have gotten parole, but your judge, one of the toughest ones. I'll talk to Jim Ross, he's the Legal Aid Officer, maybe he has an idea for an appeal, but do not get your hopes up at all. You'll ease in to life here. Maybe you should go outside more during yard times, get some fresh air. I promise, stay clean and you'll be out in eighteen months." The Welfare Officer spoke warmly.

"Yeah, there is a bench that looks out on the Glades. I like it. Thanks again for helping with ma. Please tell her and tell her I love her." the blond said sadly.

"I will, I enjoy talking to her. She loves you very much. I'll call her later to tell her everything. Last time we spoke it was to let her know you had arrived safely. I always call. She was really sweet and nice. You can go now, unless you want to talk, I'm here all day." Eric said hopefully.

"Okay thanks. Yes she is nice. I'll go. Thank you. I'm glad at least in a month she'll have her meds. Thanks, bye Mr. McMahon." Adam shook the man's hand this time, then left the office.

Shawn was waiting in the outer office, he was writing in a small notebook. He put it in his pocket and left with Adam.

The coppery blond worried the whole time and Adam never spoke. Not even when they got back to the cell block. Adam did as Wade told him to do, he went right up to his cell. Michaels watched, he had an uneasy feeling.

"Shawn, phone." Officer Bryan called to the older man.

Shawn talked to Eric, he told the man to keep an eye on Adam. They both talked about their uneasy feelings. Shawn assured the Welfare Officer he'd keep a check on Adam.

Mike Mizanin did as he was told, he made sure Adam was in his cell, then he went back to his own, being next door he would hear if Adam left or had a visitor.

Adam sat on his bed, his clean laundry had been left on the bunk. He saw the blue prison issue sheet. The blond picked it up. He found the end and without much effort he ripped it into three long strips.

He began to braid the three strips together, he was going to make a noose. He was ready to die. He couldn't take it anymore. He would never know happiness again. Adam was tired of taking Wade's abuse, the pain was too much, last nights session with the vibe had been the last straw.

Then there was knowing his beloved mother would be in terrible pain for a month, mainly because after all she had done for him, he was unable to help her when she needed him the most.

Next was Jeff. They had finally made their peace, so he could go knowing his former lover was happy with James Storm.

Lastly there was his lion, Chris Jericho. He loved Chris, he really did but he couldn't see ever being with him, despite all the promises to the contrary. He couldn't go on seeing Chris every day and never never feeling those strong arms around him again. Adam couldn't stand knowing he'd never have the lion's lips on his again.

No, it was better to just end it and get it over with. Adam knew that going to his Biblical hell would be paradise compared to the hell of being Wade Barrett's bitch.

He piled the rope on the bed. He wrote a brief note saying all he had just thought about to the people he loved. He folded it up and wrote Shawn's name on the envelope, he was the only one he trusted to let the others know what had truly happened to him.

Shawn was one level up, pacing alone in his cell. The uneasy feeling about Adam was growing in his mind. Suddenly a voice as clear as his own echoed in his brain.

Michaels wasn't sure, did he hear it in the cell or his mind? It didn't matter, he just obeyed what the voice had told him, "Adam needs you. NOW!" He left the cell quickly, but not running, the older man didn't want to draw attention.

Adam stood on the desk chair, he'd thrown the "rope" up and over the water pipe that was close to the ceiling. He placed the noose around his neck. He figured he would barely clear the floor, but it would be enough. His left foot left the chair, he was moving his right, just one more step and his misery would end.

Adam suddenly felt an arm around his waist, and another remove the noose from around his neck. He opened his eyes and saw coppery blond hair.

"You...you...oh Adam please." Shawn helped the younger man come down off the chair. He made Adam sit on the bed.

Mike Mizanin had heard the noise, he had come to the door of his bosses cell, just as Shawn had made Adam sit.

Shawn changed before Adam's eyes. The kind, caring man was gone. In his place stood HBK, the Heartbreak Kid. The older man moved swiftly, before either Adam or the Miz could think, the spy was pinned up against the cell wall. Shawn's forearm was pressed hard against Mike's throat.

"You haven't seen anything have you? You're gonna tell that fucking boss of yours that Adam was alone all day. That Adam has been resting, ain't ya? Because if you don't, and I hear otherwise, you'll wake up with your throat cut from ear to ear. You know I can do it, you know I HAVE done it. You understand me perfectly don't you?" Shawn suddenly held a long, shiny and very sharp shank knife in front of the Miz's face to prove his point.

"Yeah, Heartbreaker, I saw nothing. Adam has been alone all day. I promise, yeah." Mike tittered nervously, as he stared at the blade in front of his face.

Just as quickly the blade was gone, and Shawn was back, standing next to Adam's bed. Mike slinked out of the cell, a shaking, quivering mass of human flesh.

Adam wasn't sure he'd just seen what he thought he saw. Shawn had transformed into a cold blooded, calculating killer and that man had scared Adam to death.

"It's ok Adam, I'm really not "him" anymore. But honey, if a guard had seen this (he took the sheet rope down from the ceiling) you would be on your way to isolation to be placed on suicide watch. Trust me, that place is in hell central. Why honey?" Shawn hid the "rope" under his shirt, he'd get rid of it later.

Adam just burst into tears, he handed Shawn the note he'd written. He sobbed as the older man read the scribbling. When he was finished, Shawn wrapped Adam in his arms, he held the younger man and comforted him as best he could.

One hour and a soaked shirt later, Shawn again asked Adam to tell him everything. The younger blond poured out it all out, everything from last Sunday at church up until his last talk with Eric McMahon that morning, he even told about his visit with Jeff to his first kiss with Chris. He also told him all that Wade had done to him, even the vibe.

"Well, no wonder you did what you did. You poor kid. Okay the easy thing first. Write down the medication your mom needs, the name, brand and dosage. I'll see she gets the pills before the end of the month." Shawn said thoughtfully. He'd tackle each problem, one at a time.

"What? How?" Adam sounded like he had a bad cold from all the crying.

"I have an outside contact. He is a legit pharmacist. He'll provide the pills for free, I promise. There's no crime involved. Friends helping friends, no strings." Shawn spoke in an honest tone.

Why didn't you tell me about your pharmacist friend before? You knew the problem So did Chris." Adam's question was hard.

"Trust. I had to wait until I was sure about you and I had to contact him, make sure he would be okay with it before I said anything. Shawn's tone was still truthful.

When the older man's words sunk in, Adam was thrilled. "Oh Shawn, thank you! Now she won't have to suffer." Adam was so grateful, he kissed Shawn firmly on the lips without thinking about it. The blond blushed when he realized what he had done.

"With kisses like that, Chris is a very lucky man, but um...don't tell Trips. (Shawn winked). Speaking of Chris, he's as miserable as you. He loves you. He may be impatient, but for you he will wait. No matter how long it takes. Just hold on to his love. Trust me honey, he's worth waiting for." Shawn again spoke honestly.

"Just...tell Chris I still love him. I have to show Wade some public affection in order for him to leave me alone, just ask Heath and Jay." Adam said to the older man.

"I'll explain it to him. I promise, he'll understand. Now, Mark has an idea that might...well I didn't say that, but you hang in there. Oh, and I don't mean that literally, understand? Honey, they treat attempted suicide extremely seriously. The psych ward is a bad place, worse than the pound. Most guys don't come back. They drug you to the gills to keep you calm. For all the reforms and test programs, psych still has a long way to go. Eric is trying, but on those issues the State still knocks him back. We think No Voice has a hand in stopping Eric's efforts." Shawn explained at length.

"I won't be so stupid again. I promise I wasn't thinking. Forgive me? For trying to...please Shawn, I need it." Adam's eyes teared up again.

"Of course I do honey. Look, I'd be lying if I said we all haven't thought about it at some point. Let's pray okay?" Shawn said softly.

The two men held hands and Shawn led them in a long prayer. When they finished Adam felt better than he had in a while, he knew he was going to be alright. He just had to stay in there a while longer.

Shawn left with the evidence just before Barrett and the others returned from work.

Mike kept his mouth shut. He knew HBK would carry out his threat and nothing was worse than having the older, copper blond watching you.

Wade kept to his word as well, he gave Adam a few days to rest and recover.

There was still a slight tension in the air. What nobody knew is was it just the start of something or was it just the general atmosphere?

Was major trouble on the way?

**Please Review…..**


	16. Bad Visit

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**SUNDAY**

John sighed as he woke up. He looked around the cell and saw no sign of Chris and he yawned and stretched, he got up and he grabbed his robe and toiletries and went to have a shower.

He had his shower and shaved and headed back to the cell, he got dressed and he grabbed some smokes and went to go and get some food, he walked into the food hall and he grabbed some food and he went and sat down with Hunter and Shawn. He smiled at them and started eating.

"So what are you up to today?" Shawn asked John. John shrugged. "I think I might just relax in bed or something." John said, Hunter nodded. "Are you feeling OK?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah just tired, I haven't been sleeping much lately." John said Hunter sighed knowing John's mind and focus had been on Randy and he felt for John he really did.

"Cena." Someone said, John looked up and saw officer Bryan. "What's up?" John asked.

"You have a visit today for later on." Bryan said, John frowned, he knew his sister wouldn't be visiting him, she would have told him when they talked over the phone. "Who is it?" John asked, Bryan looked down at the paper in his hand.

"A Brock Lesnar" Bryan said, John's eyes widened. "Why the hell is he coming?" he asked, "Do I have to see him?" John asked, Bryan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I am sure Ziggler will make you." Bryan said, John sighed and nodded, Bryan walked off and John pushed his food away from him. He had no appetite now, not after hearing about Brock's upcoming visit later that morning.

"Who's Brock?" Shawn asked. "My ex. I told Trips all about him, he knows" John said, Shawn looked at Hunter and Hunter didn't look happy.

"You be careful with him OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah sure, I am gonna go chill out." John said, he got up and headed back to his cell. "Well?" Shawn asked still wanting to know about this Brock guy.

"He was John's ex, he used him a lot and abused him, he beat John a lot. Apparently the guy is a steroid user." Hunter said, Shawn sighed and closed his eyes, he felt so bad for John, he couldn't believe John had no choice but to see his ex.

John laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, he didn't want to be seeing Brock he really didn't.

John looked at the time and sighed and got up knowing it was visiting time. He walked to the visiting area and he lined up and waited, he finally entered the visiting room and he saw Brock sitting at a table.

He walked over to him and sat down, Brock smiled at him. John sighed and looked at him. "You look really good Johnny." Brock said, John sighed. "Don't call me that." John said, Brock nodded.

"Sorry, but you look good. Prison seems to be working well for you." Brock said, John shrugged "I guess so." John said, he looked at his ex. "Why are you here Brock?" John asked.

"I bumped into your sister and she told me where you were. She has no idea why we ended does she?" Brock asked. "No and I don't want her to know. She's doing good and I don't want her to know." John said. "OK I won't tell her anything." Brock said. "Good." John said.

"I miss you John. I do. The way things ended were wrong." Brock said, John sighed.

"Don't Brock. We're done that's it it's in the past. You shouldn't have come." John said. Brock sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't but I missed you and I wanted to see you." Brock said. "Well you shouldn't have. I think you should leave." John said. Brock nodded. "OK, I hope you get out soon." Brock said, John nodded and got up and he headed back up to his cell.

He didn't want to deal with anything or anyone right now, his mind was reeling with Brock's visit, he wished he hadn't had come because now all the horrible and nasty feelings he felt when he was with Brock came back tenfold and he felt like he was being put through that hell all over again.

John got to his cell and he laid down in his bed and he cried and cried and cried.

Randy who was down in the lounge area saw John rush to his cell and he frowned. "You should go to him, he's had a hard morning." Hunter said from beside Randy, Randy frowned.

"Is he OK?" Randy asked. "He should be, but go see him Randy." Hunter said, Randy nodded and got up and he headed up to John's cell.

He walked in and he stopped in his tracks seeing John laying on the bed sobbing into his pillow, he sighed and walked over to him and he laid down on John's bed with him, John jumped and turned over and saw Randy. Randy smiled and held John in his arms. John rested his head on Randy's chest and continued crying.

Randy rubbed John's back soothing him, he had no idea what was wrong with him at all and it worried him a lot. It really did.

"What happened?" Randy asked. "My…My ex came to visit me it just brought back so much bad memories. I just didn't want to have to relive everything he did to me. I hate him and I didn't want to ever see him again. I just don't know what to do now. I feel exactly the way I felt when it first happened to me and it is so fucked up. I thought I was over that hell but seeing him has brought it all back to me again." John said Randy sighed.

"You're not alone or with him again John you're not, you're here with me and you're safe I promise you." Randy said, John smiled, he leaned up and kissed Randy and Randy kissed him deeply, he took control of the kiss sensing this was what John needed of him right now.

They broke apart smiling at one another. "Are you OK now?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, can you just stay with me a while longer?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." He said, John smiled and they held one another again.

They laid like that for a good few hours, John drifted off to sleep and Randy left him alone for a while, he went back to his own cell and he was slammed against the wall, Randy grunted and looked to see Miz standing right in front of him. "You are to keep away from Cena understand me?" Miz asked.

"You don't and I will hurt you." Miz threatened, Randy's eyes went wide and he nodded, he didn't want to be hurt anymore, he didn't know if he could keep away from John though, he was falling for the other prisoner he really was.

**Please Review…..**


	17. Judy Visits, Wade Moves

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam woke up feeling only a little stiff. Barrett had kept his word and left him alone for a few days to recover, but the Brit had soon gone back to using his bitch nightly. However the whippings and torture with the vibe had stopped. Wade only fucked him hard and for Adam that was a vast improvement.

It was Sunday and that meant Wade would spend the day in bed and Adam was free to do as he pleased, as long as "behaved."

Adam showered and groomed, then went to eat breakfast. He made his favorite blueberry pancakes, he was eating more and had put back on some of the weight he'd lost. He was looking better all around.

Officers Johnson and Jacobs were on duty in the block. They had gotten the list of visitors and were now informing the inmates.

Adam had taken a bite of sausage when Dwayne came up to him, "Copeland, you have a visitor at one, so be ready. Oh and it's your mom." Officer Johnson said with a warm smile.

The blond was both excited and worried. It was a long bus trip for his mom, "Thank you Sir. Can you tell me, is anyone bringing her?" Adam asked the friendly guard.

"Actually yes, you have two visitors, Jeffrey N. Hardy will also be here, I assume he is bringing your mother?" Johnson replied, looking at the sheet of paper on his ever present clip board.

"Good. Thank you Sir. I will be ready." Adam said happily as he finished his breakfast. He was relieved that his mom would not have to make the eight transfers to get to Wild Wood East.

The more he thought about it, the more nervous Adam got. The last time he'd seen his mother was when he was drug out of the court room in handcuffs. Judy was crying then, it was his last memory of her.

Mark was reading his paper or at least he appeared to be. He'd gotten word on the grape vine that something was up, maybe for today, it just wasn't clear what was going to happen, to who, by whom, or why. He was glad that Adam looked healthier, and Chris was happy as well.

Adam's morning ticked by slowly. At lunch time he managed to choke down a roast beef sandwich and a cup of vegetable soup along with a pint carton of milk. Then the blond went to the block bathroom and brushed out his long hair till it shone and lay softly in gently waves. He made sure his blue chambray uniform shirt was neatly tucked in. He wanted to look the best he could for his mom.

Adam was in line with the others as they walked to the Visitor's Center. He was a nervous wreck.

"Officer Johnson!" Shawn called out as he walked quickly up to the guard, everyone stopped walking as Dwayne came to a halt.

"I need Copeland for minute please, I'll escort him down in five minutes. I need to know if he'll read tonight at church, I'm working on the bulletin." Shawn explained quickly.

Johnson gave his permission and Shawn held Adam back till the others were gone out of ear shot.

"I'd love to read Shawn, thank you. Now ma is waiting." Adam said anxiously.

"Thanks for reading but that's only part of it. Tell your mom that Cliff Sullivan will come on Wednesday at six pm. He'll be bringing her meds for next month, like we talked about. You need to assure her it's safe and he can be trusted. Now, let's go." Shawn said with a smile.

"Thank you Shawn, I'll tell her. You don't know how much that means to me, and to ma. I wish you could meet her." Adam replied as they arrived at the V.C.

Adam was searched and the thin cardboard with the large "P" was pinned the back of his shirt. He was then let into the main room. There were fewer visitors than the last time.

"ADDY!" Judy called out to her son. She was up in the far corner with Jeff. "MA!" Adam cried out as he hurried to his mother.

Mother and son hugged each other and they both cried. Jeff shed a few tears as well, watching the happy reunion.

When they broke apart, Adam hugged Jeff next, "Thanks for bringing ma. I appreciate it very much." Adam said to his former lover. Jeff just smiled. He sat down and pulled out the paperback book he was reading, this visit was for Adam and Judy.

"Ma, you look so pretty. Are you feeling alright? Are you eating? Is Mrs. Williams helping? Oh, I love you and I miss you." Adam said as he sat down with his beloved mother.

"I'm okay son, really I am. Yes, Rita comes every day. I have gained five pounds on all the food she brings me. You look so thin and pale son. It's this horrible place. I brought you some things but that man took them!" Judy's tone went from warm to angry.

"I'm glad you're doing so well. They have to search them ma, it's the same for everyone. I'll get it later, I promise. For being a...a...prison...they treat us very well. I'm fine, I lost my appetite for a while, but I'm better now. I ate six blueberry pancakes this morning." Adam said with an honest tone.

"That Eric McMahon is a nice young man. He came to see me on Thursday. He told me about that group, the Order of the Bears. I'm so grateful for the help. I don't like charity but I must have those pills. I just...well, it will be fine. I can manage for a month. You're not to worry." Judy said with a pat to her son's shoulder.

"I like him. He and the doctor here worked hard finding you help. Don't worry, next Wednesday, at six pm a man named Cliff Sullivan will bring your pills for next month. I promise it's alright. He's a pharmacist and it's not anything illegal." Adam smiled as he told his mother the good news.

"How did you manage that? Eric said there was nothing he could do. Adam, sweetie are you mixed up in something bad? Don't get in trouble for me, please." Judy's voice was desperate and worried. She was afraid for her son.

Adam took his mother's hands in his gently, "No ma, I'm not. There is a nice man, a fellow prisoner, named Shawn. He works for the prison ministry. I told him about your problem with the meds for next month. He contacted the pharmacist and he agreed to help. I swear there is nothing illegal about it. As Shawn said, friends helping friends with no strings. He helps a lot of the men in here. So take the meds, okay?" Adam spoke honestly.

"Alright son. I trust you. Thank this Shawn for me. I have to admit, it makes me feel much better knowing he's involved with the church." Judy said happily as she ruffled Adam's hair.

"So tell me everything. Are you getting out? Are you still playing cards?" Adam asked, hungry to hear about a normal life.

Judy smiled and understood, "Rita takes me to run errands and shop. I still take my daily walks. Yes, I still play bridge. Rita and I have made it to the second round of the tournament. They are missing your cookies and the club sends their love." Judy said with a warm smile and a happy expression.

"I'm sorry ma. I know you must be embarrassed having to tell people. I...I..I'm sorry I shamed you." Adam said sadly as he hung his head.

Judy placed her hand on Adam's cheek, "Son, you did wrong and you're paying for it, but you did it for me. I'm proud of you. I'm not proud you broke the law, but proud of the sacrifice you made. You did it for me, it's my fault not yours." Judy tried to comfort her son.

"No ma! It's not your fault. Please don't think that. I tried ma, I tried so hard. I should have sold the ring." Adam nearly wailed, it wasn't his mother's fault.

"No, that ring belongs in the family Addy. It's the only thing of real value we own. Generations of Copeland's would have haunted you. Now, let's not get upset. Things are what they are. I know how hard you tried baby. I guess if anything I blame this illness, so there." Judy said firmly.

"I...I...I'm sorry that I did wrong though. I'm just glad the cops didn't think you put me up to it." Adam sniffed.

"Enough son. Now, tell me, are you doing well at your job?" Judy asked, changing the subject.

Adam smiled, "I love it ma. I never thought I'd be working in the library. It's just like the one at the University. Mr. Sandow really really likes me too. I'm helping him do his doctoral research and he's pleased with that as well. Evan, his boyfriend works there too. He's a wizard at repairing damaged books. I teach him how to do better research and he teaches me book repair." Adam explained happily.

"I'm so glad you're able to do something you like so much. Maybe you can talk to Mrs. Smith when you come home. She's always liked you and you'll have more experience. The library could use you and she knows it." Judy said firmly.

"Maybe. It will be hard for people to ignore that I have been in here, but I'll try ma, I will. Maybe there will be something Mr. McMahon can do to help me. He's good at those types of things. I'll ask him." Adam said hopefully, it would be his dream to work at the library in town.

"I'm sure he can. As I said, he was so nice. I forgot to tell you, he brought me some fresh fruit and flowers. He also called me the day you...well, I slept better after he called." Judy smiled softly.

"That was nice of him. He's nice to talk to, but I talk more to Shawn. I wish you could meet him. He said the same, he sends his best wishes." Adam spoke warmly of his friend.

"So tell me son, is this Shawn someone special? You sure talk about him a lot." Judy asked, brow raised.

"Oh, I like him but not that way ma. He's more like a father figure. He's basically married to Hunter, they have been together so many years. Hunter is here too. There is someone though, his name is Chris, Chris Jericho." Adam's face lit up as he spoke of his tawny haired lion.

"I see that, your face lit up just now. Are you sharing a...a...room with him?" Judy asked her child, unable to say the word "cell". "No, but maybe someday. It's my hope." Adam said wistfully.

"Do you have nice roommates?" Judy questioned further.

Adam's face changed, a darkness crossed his face, "I like Jason and Heath, a married couple. Heath is a real sweetie, like a little brother. We share with Wade, he's okay I guess." Adam said quietly.

"Sweetheart, is someone being mean to you? I'm not stupid, I know bad things go on here." Judy asked, as she too her son's hand.

"Not really ma. Wade can be cross, but we just stay out of his way. I'm okay, honestly. So you stop worrying about that." Adam said, lying to his mom for the first time in his life.

"Alright son. A mother worries about such things. Say, we are ignoring Jeff, and he was so nice to bring me here." Judy smiled at the rainbow haired man.

Jeff looked up from his book, "Don't mind me, I'm fine reading. You just enjoy your visit." the young Hardy boy said with a smile.

"Jeff, thanks for bringing ma to visit. It's so far by bus. It means so much to me. How is James?" Adam asked his former lover.

"I was happy to do it Addy, anytime. I love your mom. James is fine, he wanted to...to...he..wanted to start a fund raiser to get your mom's medicine next month, but now it sounds like he won't have to. I'm glad you have friends in here that will help you." Jeff said honestly to the blond.

"James wanted to do that? For ma? I can understand why you love him. I'm honestly happy for you Jeffy. How's Tundra?" Adam asked sincerely.

"He's a good person, more than I deserve. Tundra is great, he misses you, I can tell. I'm going to the Glades tomorrow, he'll like that. I've decided you can have him back when you come home. He's your dog, he'll never be mine." Jeff said with a smile.

"You deserve James, Jeff. Thanks about Tundra, I appreciate that." Adam returned the smile.

Everyone in the room turned to look when some loud laughter erupted from a small family group.

"That's Santino, he's a funny guy, but kind of like the village idiot, but in a good way. He's from Italy, and he has a big family. We'll have goodies tonight, they always bring him a huge box of things. At least that's what everyone tells me." Adam explained about the loud group.

"So many different cultures and backgrounds of people. That part of it must be interesting." Judy said with a warm laugh as she watched the happy Italian family.

"It is I guess. Sometimes in the main room, we all laugh and have fun, you tend to forget you're in ….a...prison. It's not all bad." Adam told his visitors.

"Oh my boy, this must be...you stay out of trouble. I want you home in eighteen months. Promise me son, you'll get out of this place." Judy suddenly turned very serious.  
Adam's pretty green eyes clouded over with emotion, "I will mommy, I promise. I just want to be back home with you, take care of you. I'm...so...sorry...I'm, sorry." Adam sobbed as his mother hugged him tight.

"I know baby, I know, momma knows. I love you son, nothing will ever change that, nothing. You're my life son, the light of my heart. Nothing will ever stop how much I love you. Hold on son, just hold on. Be the man I raised you to be, strong, yet gentle and caring. Just hold on." Judy cried with her son in her arms. She was finally letting her emotions out that had been bottled up since Adam's arrest. They needed the cleansing of their souls, together.

Jeff walked to the window, he gave mother and son the privacy they so badly needed. He knew Judy cried a lot, Rita had told him, but she had never really let her full emotions out. Mrs. Williams also told him that all of Judy's friends stood behind her. Adam had done it for her and not for personal gain. They held no grudges against the young man. Hardy thought back to the last time Adam had asked him for help...

_"Jeffy, please. I need you one last time. The cops are coming for me. I'll be arrested. I'll go to jail, I know it. Maybe if I turn myself in, it will help. Will you take me to the station, be with me? I'm scared and I need a friend, please Jeff? Be my friend one more time?" Adam asked the man he once thought he would marry.  
_

_"Sorry Addy. I can't. I'm going out with James tonight. It's our...anniversary, one month. You'll be okay, I can't help anyway. I told you, we are over. So, I'm sorry Adam, but I have to go or I'll be late. Good luck." Jeff said rather coldly as he left the blond alone, scared and in tears. _

As Jeff stood at the window, looking out at the huge brick and razor wire topped fence that surrounded the prison, he realized how badly he'd treated his former lover. Adam had come to him in his most desperate hour and he'd just left Adam to face all this alone. He should have helped him then and that's why he helped him now, by bringing Judy to visit. It was the least he could do, and he would do it every week if he had to, he owed it to his friend. Besides, James had insisted on it, and Jeff would do anything for his current lover.

"There, there my little Addy, momma loves you. (Judy cupped her son's face). I'm not angry with you. I never was honey. I'm only angry at this illness. We should have stayed in Orangeville, but that Executive secretary's job paid so well, and your opportunities were so much better here, or so we thought huh? Listen to me son. You are going to pay your debt to society, get out of here and we'll make a new start." Judy spoke firmly, but lovingly.

"Yes ma. We'll make a new start. I'll find a job and I promise you something else. I'll never touch a check or checkbook again." Adam laughed, for the first time in a long time. Judy laughed too, "I'll spank your bare bottom if you do!" Adam's mother joked.

"I'd pay good money to see that momma Judy!" Jeff laughed, as he came back to the couch.

That made the three people laugh even louder. It was good not only to be able to laugh, but to just be able to find humor, even the worst circumstances.

Adam and his mom talked for another hour, then Jeff said it was time to go. It was a long trip back. Adam agreed, he wanted his mom home and safe before dark.

Mother and son hugged. Jeff promised to bring her back in a couple of weeks. It was hard to say good bye, but it was a fact of their lives for the next eighteen months.

When Adam was finished with his search, the Officer removed the "P" from his shirt, then handed Adam the things Judy had brought. His mother had brought his Bible, a few magazines filled with word puzzles, some of Adam's favorite pictures, and Mr. Bear, a stuffed panda that had been with the blond since the day he was born. He knew it was silly, but he immediately felt better holding the small stuffed, well worn toy.

When he got back to the block, he went quietly to his cell. Wade was snoring away on his bed.

Adam put the Bible on his shelf along with the pictures, and the magazines on the desk. He carefully hid his bear under the pillow. He knew people weren't supposed to touch others property but he also knew it happened.

He left the cell quietly, and went down to the main room, Heath was having coffee with silly Santino and Jay was playing pool with Miz and Ryder and he didn't look happy about it.

The blond saw that Mark, Shawn, Hunter and Chris, and his fellow fish Randy were all outside at the weight lifting equipment. John Cena was notably absent, today was his day with Reverend Baker, he was having a scheduled counseling session. Adam wanted to watch them, so he went outside as well. He walked over to a bench and sat down.

It was a warm Sunday afternoon. The men working out were all shirtless. Hunter and Mark were the most muscular followed by Randy. Shawn and Chris were also muscular, but their slighter frames were more compact.

Shawn stopped his workout. He picked up his towel and wiped the sweat from his tight, bronzed body as he walked over to Adam.

"Hi Shawn. Mom said to tell you thank you. She was leery at first, but I explained what you told me about Mr. Sullivan. She'll take the meds. I can't thank you enough. She wished she could meet you." Adam said with a smile.

"I'm glad she trusts me. Cliff was happy to do it. He'll blame it on a miscount unless your mom has a copy of the prescription. It's my fault, I forgot that part, sorry." Shawn said apologetically.

"She'll have a copy. She's good at that. Enjoying your work out?" Adam asked, his eyes though were watching Chris. "Yeah. Hunt's looking good." Shawn was lustfully eyeing his long time lover. Adam laughed softly he thought the same about Chris.

Shawn sat down on the bench next to Adam, "So honey, you feeling better?" Shawn asked the younger man.

"Yes, thanks. Wade...is...still a bit rough, but at least no more whippings. I just hang on till the time Mark helps me. Seeing ma was good too." Adam smiled at the recent memory.

"I'm glad honey. Did she make the bus trip okay?" Sorry I don't have any contacts with a cab company." Shawn asked the blond.

"My ex, Jeff brought her. It was nice of him. You've done enough Shawn, no reason to be sorry. Ma said I talked about you a lot, she asked if you were my boyfriend. I told her about you and Hunter, then about Chris. She's glad I have nice friends." Adam explained to the coppery blond.

"Did you tell her about Wade? I'm your boyfriend huh? More like father." Shawn asked with a laugh.

"I told her about Heath and Jay, that they were nice. I just said Wade could be cross and we stayed out of his way. You know that was the first lie I have ever told her. But how could I tell her...was...it wrong?" Adam asked in a worried tone.

"Son, sometimes in order to protect the ones we love, it's better not to tell the whole truth. If you had told her the truth about Wade, she would only fret and worry and that would make her even more ill. So, in this case, I think you did the right thing. But, always think carefully and don't make a habit of it or lying becomes way to easy." Shawn advised in a fatherly tone.

"You always know just the thing I need to hear. Eric McMahon was right you are good listener. You should work for him." Adam said with a smile.

Shawn blushed slightly, "Thanks kid. No, I get more trust just doing what I do. Oh, I would like you to do the reading of the New Testament tonight, part of the Sermon on the Mount, can you do that? You don't have to if you aren't ready, I won't be upset." Shawn said honestly.

"I'd be honored, thanks. I used to read sometimes when I was younger. So I've got experience. Shawn? Is...how...you...know...Mark's plan?" the tall young man asked hesitantly.

"Thanks, I try to get other guys to read, but I don't get a lot of takers. Listen honey, Mark does have a plan, but he can't just...things have to be right. Officer Johnson or Bryan has to be on duty and Ziggles has to be off, things like that. Timing is everything, you understand?" Shawn asked, his brow raised.

Adam nodded, "I see. I can understand about that. It's just, I want to be with Chris." Adam's tone turned slightly lustful. Jericho had just finished some powerful leg lifts, they had made his thighs flex handsomely.

Shawn saw Adam's expression, he chuckled, "That's not a good reason for Mark to move too soon. You gutter minded little slut." Shawn teased.

Adam's green eyes did a double take, then he broke out in a fit of giggles, "You can be very wicked Shawn. But at least I don't have a lump in my pants from watching like you do, Hunter on the brain huh?" Adam teased the older man right back.

"Adam Copeland! And you called me wicked!" Shawn said in a mock shocked tone.

The two men continued to laugh and joke. It was good to hear the peals of laughter, especially from Adam.

Chris turned to the sound of the tittering, he smiled, "It's nice to see them both laughing. Shawn hasn't been so happy lately." the tawny haired man said to Hunter and Mark. Randy had gone back inside the cell block.

"Yeah, he's been worried a lot lately, and I think it's about Adam. I wonder...he hid a sheet rope the other day...oh fuck...I" Hunter stopped talking before he said too much.

"You don't think...suicide?" Chris asked the older man. "Yeah, I do" Hunter said flatly.

"Hold on you two. You know Shawn, when he wants us to know, he'll tell us. Adam looks happier lately and he's eating, so don't jump and don't bark." Mark said in a warning tone.

Both his lieutenants nodded. They exchanged glances, then went back to their workout and enjoyed watching Shawn and Adam as they laughed and joked.

The three men stopped their workouts in mid action as Wade Barrett and the Miz came out of the block and into the yard.

"Hell just froze over. Barrett out of his cell? On a Sunday? Somethings up." Jericho stated seriously. "Keep together" Mark said simply as Barrett and Mizanin approached the workout area. The raven haired man walked towards Jericho.

"You done with this one Jericho? You can use that one" Barrett pointed to a weight bench.

Chris stopped, he was on the rowing machine, "Soon Barrett, I have five more minutes." the lion said with a low growl.

"Your bitch is looking good boss. I heard him moaning last night, you sure had him worked up." Mike said in a taunting tone, then licked his lips lustfully as he looked at Adam.

Chris growled again, he knew Miz was trying to rile him. He knew if Adam made any kind of sound during sex with Barrett it would be a whimper of pain. Heath kept him informed on the sly.

Unbeknownst to Wade, Jay and Heath had recently turned their loyalty to Mark. He told the married couple to carry on like normal with Barrett. Not only would they make useful spies, but it was a test. It wasn't Mark's first time around that block. It wouldn't the only time someone had played both sides against each other, but the Deadman had the feeling the married couple were truly switching their allegiance.

"Now, now Mikey, you know I don't like to brag. Just because Adam begs for more doesn't mean everyone else wants to hear about it." Wade taunted as he spoke to Mike, but glared at Jericho.

The two Nexus members chuckled to themselves as Chris slammed against the rowing machine and stormed off towards the weight bench Barrett had pointed to.

"Chris!" Mark called to his lieutenant. Jericho stopped and spun around to face his commander. "Not that one" Mark nodded to the bench.

Jericho realized Mark thought something was up. Barrett could be setting them up. Maybe the bench had been tampered with. Chris immediately went to a different weight bench.

"Oh come on now Marcus, I suppose you think I tampered with it. Such a bloody fool. Why would I do something like that? Say Jericho how about a little competition? Who ever can do the most presses in sixty seconds at say...one hundred fifty?" Barrett made the challenge.

"You're on you bastard. Hunter will spot me." Jericho accepted the challenge. "Adam love, come spot me" Wade called out to his bitch.

The two men who had been sitting on the park bench walked over to the others. The smile that had graced Adam's pretty face had been replaced by a frown. Wade had spoiled his Sunday.

"I'll time you. Miz counts, Shawn you too. I want this honest." Mark stated flatly, he was still wary, but if he didn't let Chris do this, it would not look good. Men from all the factions had come out to see what was happening.

"Fine with me. We need a prize. I know! The winner gets Adam for a night." Wade said cockily.

Gasps went up from the men, Adam wanted to die, now he was not only Wade's bitch, he was to be the prize in a contest. He wanted to be with Chris, but not this way! Not as a piece of property, it would be too humiliating.

Jericho, was furious, but there was no way he could back down now. Not only he, but Mark would lose face and no matter what, that just simply couldn't happen. Barrett had played a winning hand in the coming turf war.

The Deadman walked up to the Englishman, he whispered low, "Well done Barrett. It won't happen again, you can count on it." the tattooed man growled. Barrett just laughed.

Barrett and Jericho shook hands to seal the deal. Then each man took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Hunter and Adam dipped their hands in the powdered resin, it would help them get a good grip in case something happened and they had to grab the weighted bar quickly. They took up their places by the two weight benches. They were ready.

Jericho and Barrett laid on their machines. Their feet were firmly planted on the ground, one on each side of the padded bench. They made sure their bodies were in comfortable positions.

Mark looked at his watch, "Ready...set...go!" the Deadman started the contest.

The two competitors started doing steady and even presses. A press was fully counted once their arms were locked, then they lowered their arms and pressed the weight up again.

Their pace was steady, the count even. Suddenly on Jericho's fifth press up, something snapped and before Hunter could stop it the one hundred fifty pound bar crashed down onto his upper chest. Knocking the wind out of him, Chris passed out from the crushing pain.

It all happened so fast. Adam was terrified as a thin stream of blood ran out his lion's mouth.

In only a matter of a few minutes, medics from the hospital arrived. They carefully placed Chris on a stretcher. It didn't look good for Mark's lieutenant.

Adam was in tears and shaking with fear for Chris. His lion! His handsome lion! He feared for his life. Jericho looked so pale and lifeless as more blood trickled from his mouth. Shawn held the sobbing blond, turning in to HBK as Chris was taken to the hospital.

Barrett had just drawn a line in the sand.

Mark watched in fury as Wade vanished into the building, a smug smirk on his face. Mark had been played and Jericho had paid.

The first move had been made, the war had begun. It was Mark's turn.

What would the Deadman do?

**Please Review…..**


	18. Councelling And Anger

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THAT SAME DAY**

John sighed as he woke up, he hated these days, today he would be having his counselling session with pastor Baker. He didn't mind them, but the sessions always brought up bad memories and he knew today was going to be no different.

John got up and headed to the shower block and showered and got ready for the day before he went and had some breakfast, he sat down and ate his breakfast in a hurry, he figured the quicker he was to the session the quicker it would be to finish it. He headed to little counselling room that the prison had and he greeted pastor Baker with a handshake. First was a group session and then John would have his solo one.

This wasn't a choice John made to do this it was something John HAD to do as a part of his sentencing. John sat down and looked around at the other inmates. He knew some of them and they were all good guys.

None of the inmates in this session were serious bad guys they just had anger problems. "OK who would like to begin?" Pastor Baker asked, an inmate by the name of Justin Gabriel raised his hand, he was in for assault and battery, he didn't mean to hurt the old man, he just got so angry.

"I lost it yesterday I guess. I was playing basketball against some friends and one of them elbowed me in the ribs and I lost my cool. I punched him in the nose and broke it. He didn't rat on me though, so I am not in solitary but I just lost my cool. I didn't mean to." Justin said, Pastor Baker nodded.

"Did you apologise to your fiend?" he asked, Justin nodded. "Yeah right away." Justin said Pastor Baker smiled. "Good, it shows improvement, we just need to work on your impulses." Pastor Baker told him, Justin smiled at him.

"Who's next?" Pastor Baker asked the group, no one raised their hand. "John? How about you?" Pastor Baker asked. John sighed. "Sure. I am close to snapping. I can feel it." John told the group. "Why?" Pastor Baker asked.

"One of my friends in here is going through a hard time because of another inmate, and every time I see the one abusing my friend I want to go over to him and kill him, I want to beat him until he is black and blue and I want to snap his neck. I know it's wrong and I am using the stress balls, but sometimes my anger and frustration gets the better of me."

"I haven't done anything yet but it's building up and I can feel within myself that it won't be too long before I explode." John said. Pastor Baker sighed, John had some serious anger issues he needed to deal with. "Have you been writing in the journal?" Pastor Baker asked him, John nodded.

"Yeah it helps a lot, and I've been working out, trying to put my energy elsewhere. But I care for this guy and I don't want to see him hurt." John said. Pastor Baker nodded. "Have you thought of telling the authorities about the abuse?" he asked, John shook his head.

"Nothing will come of it. I know it. I just want to help him." John said.

"Well getting yourself into trouble over him won't help things will it John?" Pastor Baker asked, John shook his head. "No it won't." John said, "OK that's it for today's session, John we will have our solo session now." Pastor Baker said, John nodded and stayed in his seat as everyone left.

"Would you like to talk about what's happening?" Pastor Baker asked him. "No, I will just get angry, let's talk about something else" John said. "OK, so did anything bad happen this week?" Pastor Baker asked him.

"I had a visit" John said. "Oh, from Kelly?" Pastor Baker asked speaking of John's sister. John shook his head. "No, not Kelly. My ex-boyfriend." John said, Pastor Baker nodded.

"And how did the visit go?" he asked, John sighed deeply. "Not well. No I guess it was OK, but seeing him brought back so many unhappy feelings." John said. "What feelings John?" Pastor Baker asked him trying to get John to finally open up about his past.

"Horrible ones, the hurt, the pain and the heartbreak and the broken trust it all came back to me tenfold and I hated it. I didn't want to ever see him again and it killed me to see him." John said, "What exactly happened between you two John?" Pastor Baker asked, John sighed. "Do I have to talk about this?" John asked.

"No but I think it old help you in the future," Pastor Baker said, John sighed and nodded. "His name is Brock and I loved him with all my heart. When I met him I was only young and I was naïve I guess. But I loved him strongly." John said.

"He was there when mine and Kelly's parent's died and we were happy for a while. That was until he started doing these hard workouts, he was trying to get into bodybuilding, so he needed to bring up his muscle. He met some guy at the gym and he got Brock hooked on steroids. I knew Brock was taking them, but I didn't stop him, anyway he continued taking them and he became very violent."

"I dreaded going home at night after work because I knew he would be there. It was the same thing every night. He would yell and scream and cuss me out and then he would beat me. At first it was just slaps and punches but as his drug use went on and on he got more violent."

"One night he went mental and he broke some of my ribs, he broke my wrist and he also broke my jaw. That was the day I said enough. When I got out of the hospital I left him and I hadn't seen him since, until the other day when he came to visit me." John said.

Pastor Baker shook his head he couldn't believe what John had gone through. "I am so sorry you went through that John I really am. How did you handle his visit, once he left what did you do?" he asked.

"I went to my cell, laid down on the bed and sobbed." John said, "Did that help you?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah it did." John said, Pastor Baker smiled.

"Good. You did great work today John. You should be proud. I will see you next week." He said, John smiled and shook his hand and headed back to the main room. John smiled as he left he just wanted to go and find Randy and talk to him about his session, he just loved being with the other inmate, being with Randy made John feel things he hadn't felt since he was with Brock at the beginning.

He walked back into the main room and he looked around for Randy, he saw people playing cards, playing chess, watching TV, talking and reading and in the far corner he saw Randy sitting at the table, trying to read a book with Miz standing over him and John could tell by the look on Randy's face that Miz was threatening him, all the progress John had made in controlling his anger went out the window, he stomped over to Randy and Miz and he grabbed Miz by the shoulder and slammed him into the nearest wall.

Miz smirked at John. "He's mine Cena." He taunted him, John lost his cool and he punched Mike in the face clearly knocking him out cold.

Ziggler who was on guard saw John hit Miz and he rushed after him and dragged him away, he would be spending the next 24 hours in solitary confinement.

Randy watched John get carted off and a tear fell from his eye, in his mind this was all his fault.

**Please Review…..**


	19. The Deadman's Move

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

"Shawn put him away, this isn't the time for HBK. Take Adam up to our cell and both of you pull it together. I'll get word to Baker that you won't be at church, now go." Mark said firmly but gently.

The group had just come back into the block, they hoped to hear something about Chris. Shawn was nearly in full Heartbreak Kid persona, ready to kill Wade Barrett the second he saw him Adam was just dumb struck and numb.

"Shawnie do as Mark asked, please" Hunter said softly as his fingers caressed Shawn's cheek. The sly foxes eyes finally saw his long time lover.

Shawn was back, and HBK was gone, "Sorry Trips. Yes Mark. Come on honey, let's go breathe a bit. They'll let us know about Chris." Shawn said a s he took Adam by the arm and led him up to the third level cell.

Adam followed blindly, he was still in a bit of shock. All he could see was Chris' pale face, with a dark streak of crimson flowing from his sweet mouth.

"Okay Calaway, what happened?" Officer Johnson asked the Deadman. He was doing the investigation into Chris' accident, while Officer Jacobs was with Chris at the hospital The two assistant guards were keeping order in the rest of the block.

"The weights fell on Chris' chest, that's what happened, Officer Johnson." Mark said flatly but with no malice to the guard.

It was the answer Dwayne expected. He knew no matter what, that the inmates never lagged on each other, especially in front of their fellow convicts .

"Okay Mark. Think the machine was tampered with?" the officer asked the convict. Mark just shrugged, but his eyes told Johnson _"Damn right it was"_. The officer nodded back.

"Can you arrange for Adam to visit Chris in the hospital?" Hunter asked on the blonds behalf. "I thought he was with Barr...un yeah I will Helmsley. Just let them work him first. Officer Jacobs is with him now, he'll let us know." Dwayne assured the larger blond.

"I'll settle them down." Mark said in a commanding tone. "Thanks" Johnson said with a wink.

The guard knew the Deadman had more control over the inmates than he and other guards would or could ever have.

Mark and Hunter went through the block. Hunter dealt with Sheamus and Mark with Del Rio. The block was soon settled and back to the usual activities.

The top dog and his lieutenant went up to their cell where Adam and Shawn were waiting.

"Any news? How's Chris?" Adam asked the returning men. "Not yet kid. You can go visit him later." Hunter told the near frantic blond. Adam leaned back in Shawn's arms, they were sitting on the older man's bed.

Mark watched Adam. He knew the kid was truly in love with Jericho, he had to do something to get them together. But first, Barrett would have to be dealt with.

"What the hell happened!" Shawn asked in a demanding tone. He was again close to the edge of being the Heartbreak Kid.

"All I can figure is he rigged the machine, falsely led Chris to the good bench and of course I fell for it and directed Jericho to the rigged bench instead. Fuck, I should have known! I'd heard rumors. Barrett is smarter than I gave him credit for. It won't happen again." Mark stated with an angry growl.

"I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him. I'm sick of him touching me. Sweating on me, his horrible smell, hurting me. I done with it and him. I can't take anymore!" Adam said in a tone of anger mixed with fear.

"No, you won't. You leave that bastard Brit to me." Mark said sternly as he handed a five dollar bill to Shawn.

"I'm the one he rapes every night. My lion is the one that got hurt! NO! I'm taking care of him, NOW!" Adam got up. Somehow he'd found the shiv Shawn always carried, he brandished it in Mark's face.

Several things happened at once. Mark growled, Shawn grabbed the knife and Hunter pulled Adam's arms behind his back. The blond struggled to get away from the larger man holding him securely.

"Let me go you big bully!" Adam struggled, his arms firmly in Hunter's grip.

Shawn started to comfort Adam, but Mark held him back, "Next time you threaten me, you better finish the job. Now, calm your ass down. Took you long enough, but you finally showed some balls. Very few people have done what you just did and lived. I'll forget it this time, because I know you're upset about Chris. Can he let you go?" Mark spoke in a deadly serious tone.

Adam sighed, his body stopped struggling. He nodded and Hunter let the younger man go, but he was ready to grab Adam again if necessary.

"Sorry Mark. It's just finally the last straw. I love Chris, that's what got him hurt. Doesn't...I mean...he's...I'm the one he rapes. Isn't it my right? I'm not weak! I know how to fight! Why would you..." Adam was stopped by the Deadman.

"Because Chris is _**MY**_ lieutenant. He's like a son to me and it's my job as the top dog. I take it I can count on your loyalty?" Mark calmly asked the blond.

"Absolutely. I just wish I could get out of that cell. Anywhere would be better than where I am now. What do you want me to do?" Adam spoke firmly, gone was the scared fish. Adam had finally found his confidence again.

"Right now, just worry about Chris. We'd all have to be blind not to see that you love him." Mark sighed, he sat on his bunk, indicating for the others to do the same. Shawn poured them all a cups of coffee from the machine that sat on their desk.

Mark continued, "I have a plan and with Ziggler off duty, now is the time. There isn't going to be a fight, but I'm going to get you and Orton out of your currant situation." he paused and sipped his coffee, then spoke again.

"Adam, as I said, Chris is like a son to me. He has been through a lot, both before and after he came here. It's not my place to say more, but don't break him. Is this just some kind of hero crush? After all you barely know him." Mark's voice was full of honest concern for his lieutenant.

Adam smiled warmly, "It's not a crush. The first time he smiled at me...it's like our souls connected. I've never felt like this before. I won't hurt him, I just want to be with him...he makes me feel safe and loved in return...I just...oh he as to be alright, he just has to! I can't lose him, not now!" Adam went from calm to frantic with worry.

"I'm satisfied. Okay, this is the plan..." Mark spoke low. He called the others in closer and explained his idea to the three other men.

Wade Barrett was pacing in his cell. Miz and Ryder were sitting on Adam's bunk, the Reso's were on their own bed, watching and listening.

"Deadman will figure it out soon. What's the plan now? Dolphie ain't on duty, we is screwed." Mike spoke harshly to his boss.

The Englishman stopped in his tracks. He reached over and slapped Mike hard across the face. The little punk had been been too cocky lately, he needed reminding who was the boss. He slapped Ryder as well, just to prove his point.

Mike rubbed his bruised cheek, "Sorry boss" Miz spoke meekly. "Yeah sorry" Zack added for good measure.

Wade got in the sneaks face, "You've forgotten lately who's in charge here. _**I'm**_ the fucking leader. My plan worked, Mark fell for it. I've proved how fucking stupid he is. You think I need the help of a bloody screw? Deadman will try to retaliate now, so keep knit. You two keep an eye on my bitch. I want him back here where he belongs. Don't let him near Jericho. If he does, he'll wish he'd never been born. Now get to work." Wade barked his orders to his men, well at least two of them were. The Brit had no idea that the Reso's had switched loyalties.

The married couple waited till the others had left the cell, "He still hasn't got a clue. We have to figure out a way to warn Adam." Jason spoke low to his spouse. Heath nodded and followed his husband down to the main room.

Mark's group left the cell and went downstairs where the Nexus and their leader were waiting.

Officer Johnson got in between the two faction leaders, he had to stop a war before it started.

"Now boys, let's just settle down. I don't want anymore trouble tonight. Let's just concentrate on Chris, okay?" Dwayne said in a firm but friendly tone. He spoke to both faction leaders, but looked more at Barrett.

"I got no problem Sir. We're just worried about Jericho." Wade said, almost nicely, but he had a mocking tone.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out how he is. So just relax and go about your own business." Officer Johnson gave the final warning to the men, the he returned to the guard desk. Better to just get back into the routine of the day.

"This ends now Barrett, before anyone else gets hurt. If you're interested. However, this would be it, no retaliation." Mark made the offer to the Englishman.

"What's your wonderful idea, Deadman? I didn't have anything to do with what happened to Jericho. It was just an innocent bench pressing contest." Barrett spoke in a challenging tone, his accent thick.

"Let's not lie to each other Barrett. You never come out of your room on Sunday. You played me like a fiddle. I can admit that for all to hear. This is the deal. You and me. Poker. New sealed deck. Best three out of five. Winner gets Adam and Randy. If you win, they remain with the Nexus, completely. If I win, they join me and you have one week to get their cell assignments changed." Mark laid out the deal.

Adam still didn't like being a prize, but it meant he had a chance to be with Chris and away from Wade, so this time he didn't care.

Barrett thought about it, there was no way he could refuse now. Mark had offered the deal in front of the entire block. Now he had to save face, this time he was the fiddle.

"Alright, deal. I don't know how I can get them reassigned, but I'll figure it out. We'll get fresh decks from the vending machine. Irish, will you buy them?" Barrett asked the European Union Leader.

One of the vending machines held items like decks of cards, dice, poker chips, ping pong balls and score cards for other games. It was another test program. Let the inmates purchase items that helped reduce boredom. It was the most popular vending machine in the block.

Sheamus agreed, he went over to the vending machine, he bought four decks from two different slots so that the chosen deck would be totally random.

The two contenders sat at a table in the middle of the room. Sheamus had Del Rio pick one of the four decks, no one could say the cards would be the cause of any loss. Both players were satisfied with the randomness.

Dwayne was glad the men were going to settle the problem by playing cards. The handsome guard wasn't stupid though. He knew Mark would not take the harming of Jericho lightly. A few hands of poker would never settle a full blown turf war, and it was coming.

Officer Glen Jacobs returned from the hospital, he stopped and filled his fellow guards in on Chris' condition. He took Dwayne's place behind the desk.

Johnson walked up to Shawn and Adam. He took a few minutes to watch the game. Both the Brit and the Deadman were excellent players. They were just ending the first hand of five card stud. None of this sissy Hold Em poker was played. Here it was plain, hard paced poker, the stakes were high, the fate of two new fish. The prison guard hoped Lady Luck shone on Mark Calaway.

While they were playing for the best three out out of five, they used matches for raising and calling and to keep it interesting.

The first hand finished. Barrett took the game, a full house over a spade flush. It was close. Mark had dealt so now Wade was shuffling for the next game.

"Adam, Jericho is asking for you. If you want to spend some time with him, I'll take you to the hospital." Dwayne said to the beauty.

Adam's eyes lit up like Forth of July fireworks, "Yes please. Can I get something from my cell? I'll make it quick." Adam asked, his tone made him sound like an excited child.

"If you hurry." Dwayne said with a smile as he watched the new inmate rush up to his cell.

Barrett was fuming, he couldn't stop Adam, not in front of Officer Johnson. The Englishman shuffled again then dealt pretending he didn't see Adam leaving the block with Officer Johnson. Wade promised himself one thing, Adam would be punished for his actions, and punished severely. For now though he had to concentrate on the poker game. He erased the blond from his thoughts.

"How is he Officer Johnson?" Adam asked as they walked towards the prison hospital.

"He got very lucky, only one broken rib, three cracked but of course there is a lot of internal and external bruising. He bit his tongue badly when the weights fell, that's where the blood came from. It could have been worse, he could have punctured a lung. He'll be in the hospital a while." Johnson explained as they arrived at the medical unit.

"Thank God. I wish I knew what really happened. It was all so fast. I just hope it was an accident." Adam said thoughtfully as they entered the ward.

The hospital was very state of the art. There was a large emergency and trauma area. Sometime if there was a riot, many people could be treated quickly.

There were two full sized operating rooms and a recovery ward in a separate area. WWE Prison also had a fully equipped maternity/birthing room and by the noises, the room was apparently in use.

The prison guard led Adam to a quieter section of the hospital after going down a short hallway. It was like a real hospital. There was a four bed intensive care ward, which was right next to the nurses station. The hospital ward had fifteen two bed rooms.

The head nurse, Maria, smiled, "104" she gave Chris' room number to the men. At the moment Chris was the only patient except for the prisoner in the maternity section.

Officer Johnson took Adam to the room where Chris Jericho was recovering. "I can only give you an hour kid, but I'll make sure Danny...er...Officer Bryan brings you to see him tomorrow after you get off work. I'll come back to get you. Have a nice visit and tell him I said hi." Dwayne said to the blond. He would wait for Adam in the small break room with the other hospital staff.

Adam thanked the guard, then he quietly entered the lion's room. Chris was sitting up a bit, he was shirtless, but a heavy white bandage was tightly wrapped around his wounded body. The TV on the wall opposite the bed was on, but muted.

The lion's beautiful blue eyes were closed and he appeared to be resting. Even looking pale and haggard, Adam thought Chris was the most handsome man he'd ever laid his eyes on.

It was as if Chris' soul knew Adam was there. The tawny man's blue eyes fluttered open, a soft smile appeared on his lips, "Kitten" Chris spoke, his voice full of sleep and pain.

"Lion" Adam responded with a smile. He sat in the chair next to the bed. Chris was hooked to an IV that was dripping medicine into his system. His blood pressure and heart rate were also being monitored.

There was an electronic tracking device locked around his ankle, after all this was still a prison. It was better than being cuffed to the bed. At least this way he could get up and go to the bathroom without having to wait for a guard or nurse to uncuff him. It was the same kind of device parolees wore for house arrest. It was a test program, that had been fully approved, another triumph for Eric McMahon and Doctor W. S. Regal. And one that angered Assistant Warden Laurinaitis, he thought patients should be cuffed to the bed and shackled as well.

"Now I feel much better. Are you okay? I was afraid Barrett had done something to you too." Chris spoke softly as he held Adam's hand securely.

"I'm fine. Shawn took me to his cell for a while. What about you my lion? Is the pain bad?" Adam asked in a concerned tone.

"I've had worse, but it does hurt to take a deep breath. I'll live. What's that?" Chris said as he asked about the item Adam had carried into the room.

The blond chuckled, "Now you can't keep him, but you can borrow him. This is Mister Bear. I've had him since the day I was born. Ma brought him today when she came to visit. Do...well...I guess it is silly. Do you want him?" Adam asked with what Chris thought was a beautiful blush.

"I'm honored, I'd love to borrow him, he smells like you. It will keep you close to me, and he can keep me company. He is almost as cute as you too. Say, what's happening down on the block? Is Mark calm?" Chris' voice was tired, but concerned, he was still one of Mark's top lieutenants.

"Yes, he was furious, but calm. I'm the one that went nuts. He wasn't too happy with me, but it's okay now. He's worried about us, he doesn't want you hurt emotionally as well. I assured him that wasn't going to happen. We barley know each other, but I love you and I have no doubt in my mind that you love me too." Adam said with loving assurance.

"You're right, I do love you. Mark mad is not a pretty sight. Anything else going on? Tell me kitten, I know the Deadman, he will not let Barrett get off easily." Jericho said in more of a lieutenant's tone.

Adam spent the next fifteen minutes explaining the details of the poker game that was going on in Cell Block F.

"I just hope Mark is at the top of his game. I want you safe in my bed. Too bad they won't let us have a double one, but you have to be legally married. Even Hunter and Shawn have to share a single. Do you think we're crazy? We hardly know each other." Chris spoke in a wandering tone, it was his turn to consider things.

"Yes, we are crazy, but I don't care. I'm just praying Mark wins." Adam said as he tenderly kissed the back of Chris' hand. The lion smiled.

"That was nice, but how about a real kiss my pretty little kitty?" Chris' voice was lusty.

Adam stood up, he leaned down and let the older man claim his mouth. It was just as wonderful as before in the library. Time stopped as two souls danced among the stars.

They broke apart when their air ran out. "I do love you kitten and I can't wait to just spend hours with you. Just talking. We'll drive Cena and Orton nuts." Chris said with a laugh, he then winced in pain.

Adam gently stroked Chris' brow till the pained expression left the lion's handsome face.

"Don't laugh my lion. You'll hurt yourself. Want me to call the nurse?" Adam asked in a worried tone as he sat back down.

"No, no. I'm trying to get along without the pain meds. They don't agree with my system. Could have some water and ice chips please?" Chris asked his potential lover.  
Adam poured some some ice and water into a cup from the two pitchers on his bedside table. He spoon fed Chris some of the ice, it revived the tawny haired man and he and Adam continued talking. Adam told all about his mother's visit that afternoon.

The hour passed way to fast for the couple. "Sorry Adam, it's time to go. Hope you're back with us soon Jericho." Dwayne said warmly as he stood in the door. Chris was one of his favorites, they loved a good joke and shared a love of metal music.

"Oh please Officer Johnson, just half an hour more? We...this...could be...the last...chance...to be together." Adam sniffed, he was just this side of begging.

"I'm sorry Adam. You could, but I have to get back to the block." Dwayne was truly sorry, he knew exactly what Adam meant.

"I won't wander away. Shawn's a trustee, couldn't he come? He could see Chris too. Please?" Adam's green eyes were filled with tears.

Officer Johnson sighed, he knew he shouldn't, but since Ziggler wasn't there who would know. Glen could easily be persuaded to keep his mouth shut.

"Thirty minutes and if you leave this room before Michaels gets here, I'll put you in the pound myself, understand?" Johnson's words were stronger than his tone.

"I won't even twitch from this chair. Thank you, thank you." Adam's brilliant smile charmed both men, guard and patient.

"Thanks Sir, it does mean a lot to me." Chris said simply, but sincerely to the guard. Dwayne left the couple alone, as he prayed Dolph didn't find out.

"He took a big risk for us. Technically he's not breaking a rule, but Ziggles hates it when he or Officer Bryan do favors for us. Of course if the situation were reversed, Barrett would be in the lap of luxury in here. Ziggles would see to it. They're both fucking bastards." Chris said with a growl.

"Yeah. I've kind of figured that out. Ziggles and the Miz are always whispering. I pray Mark wins. You know what will happen if he doesn't, this _will_be our last time together. " Adam said sadly as he held on to Chris' hand.

Chris squeezed the hand gently, "Me too kitten, me too. I'm sorry we didn't do more to protect you that first night. We should have kept a better eye on things. You could have been mine then. I promise you kitten, even if Mark loses we'll find a way to be together." Jericho said firmly.

The tawny haired man pulled the blond up for another, tongue tangling, passion filled kiss. They were will into their third tongue tango when Shawn entered the room.

The older man smiled, he could feel the love between the two men.

He hadn't seen Chris this take by anyone, he just hoped it would lead to happiness and not heartache.

Shawn knew if Mark lost the card game, he'd have two broken hearts and lives to pick up.

He knew how bad it could get with Chris, and he was sure Adam would be just as bad, if not worse. He was glad nobody knew where he'd gotten the sheet "rope" Adam had nearly hung himself with.

The coppery blond made a loud, throat clearing sound as he entered the room and shut the door.

The lion and his kitten broke apart before they realized it was Shawn. "Hey Heartbreaker. How are ya man?" Chris said as he laid back with smug smirk on his just kissed lips.

"I'm good. You feeling alright? Mark figures it was a set up and he wasn't happy. Then this one (he nodded to Adam) got my shiv and brandished it in Deadman's face. I thought he was gonna explode." Shawn explained to Chris as Adam turned his flushed face.

"Well, well, seems little kitty can be a lion as well sometimes. What did our leader do?" Chris asked his friend. He was impressed with Adam's nerve. Not many stood up to Mark and remained unscathed.

"He let it go with a lecture, he knew it was because Adam was worried about you. Oh, when I left Wade was up one game, and he isn't very happy at all that you are up here honey." Shawn said in a warning tone.

"No! He can't win he just can't! If he does he'll beat me to death! This time he won't find a whimpering mommas boy. He'll be sorry!" Adam spoke with his once lost, now found bravery.

"You be careful. Barrett is a mean bastard. I'm happy for you to fight back, but kitten please, don't be stupid about it. Heartbreaker give him a weapon or better yet, keep an eye on him. I'm fucking useless like this. Fucking English bastard prick on a stick." Chris' tone was sharp and bitter.

"Christopher Keith! Language! I'll give him trusty Suzanne tomorrow, and I will Chris. We need to go honey. Johnson told me to hurry. So kiss him goodnight and lets get back. Chris breathe easy, he'll be alright." Shawn said honestly to his best friend. He gave Chris an assuring pat on the head then left the couple alone to say goodbye.

When Adam came out of the room he was flushed and breathless. Shawn chuckled. The two left the hospital wing, they were passing the library when Adam spoke.

"By the way, who or what is Suzanne?" Adam asked the older man.

"The little sister of Bertha, the shiv you got from my sleeve. She's a handy little beauty. I'll show you how to hide her. Almost everyone carries some kind of weapon. But you NEVER draw it unless it's a last resort, and if you draw it you best be prepared to USE it. Promise me kid." Shawn said in a warning tone.

"Of course, I've always found my fists to be better weapons. I wrestled in school, and I took some martial arts too. I DO know how to fight, I just chose not to. I let Barrett walk on me but no more." Adam stated firmly.

Adam had changed. The whimpering fish had been replaced by an angry young man. His lion had been hurt and the kitten's claws were sharp.

Officer Johnson saw the two men returning, he buzzed them through to the main block. The poker game was still going. The Officer waived and Adam mouthed, "Thank you" the guard and inmate nodded to each other.

The younger and older man joined Hunter and John. The hand had just ended. Once again it was Barrett's turn to shuffle and deal.

"This is it, final game, we're even. Four games to four. Which ever of us wins this hand wins the match, agreed?" Mark asked the Englishman.

"Agreed. Last hand. Winner takes all and gets all." Barrett said in agreement with a shuffle of the cards.

They shook hands to seal the deal and politely wished each other good luck. They were gentlemen card players after all.

"How's Chris?" Mark asked while Wade dealt the cards. Both Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio were "refereeing" the games and so far, no cheating had taken place nor would it.

For all his vile evilness, Wade Barrett was a man of his word and honor. He had to be if he expected men to follow him. Much like Satan, the Brit still had rules to obey.

Adam watched intently, he was glad he couldn't see the cards in the players hands.

A thin bead of sweat broke out on his forehead. He didn't even realize he was biting his nails until Shawn stopped him.

"You'll chew them to the quick" Shawn whispered softly. He too was worried, he didn't know what Chris would do if Mark lost.

The Heartbreak Kid knew one thing, this was only the beginning as neither Deadman nor Barrett would take defeat lying down.

It would only be a matter of time before a full blown turf war developed. Deaths could occur.

"I'll take three" Mark said as he discarded more than half his hand to trade for new cards. That was not a good sign.

Wade smirked as he gave Mark three new cards from the deck. "I'll take...one" Barrett said as he then traded his own card out. A few murmurs went up from the crowd.

A few more bets of matches were thrown into the middle of the table, the game was over. Barrett laid his last hand down with a grin.

"Four of a kind, eights over king. Well Deadman, you only have two chances to beat me, straight flush or royal flush. You know the odds. I'd say I just won the golden prize." Wade sneered as he leered at Adam.

The blond felt defeat wash down his spine, he knew it was over, no way Mark held one of the two rarest hands in poker.

The Deadman sighed deeply, he had to show his hand, it was a matter of pride and honor.

"This is all I have..." Mark's voice was emotionless as he laid out his hand...

**Please Review…..**


	20. Randy And Hunter Bond

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**MEANWHILE**

Randy sat there in his own mind, Hunter was sat beside him.

"What happened exactly?" Hunter asked Randy he wanted to know what happened to John and why exactly he was sent to solitary confinement for 24 hours.

"I was being harassed by Miz and Ryder when John came over and he went over to Miz and he slammed him against the wall then hit him.

Ziggler came and took him away." Randy explained, Hunter sighed.

"That kid and his temper, I knew he was about snap, and today he had his counselling session." Hunter said shaking his head.

"Counselling?" Randy asked. "Yeah he does it weekly, a part of his anger management stuff and his sentencing." Hunter said.

"Usually it helps but I guess seeing Miz and Ryder harassing you made him snap." Hunter said, Randy sighed.

"It seems like everything is my fault." Randy said Hunter sighed.

"No I don't think so. I just think the circumstances are shit and things aren't going well for us." Hunter said glancing over at the poker game that was ongoing.

"Yeah I just wish John hadn't gone nuts." Randy said Hunter smiled.

"Yeah he has issues with self-control. I am always worried and concerned about him." Hunter said, Randy nodded.

"I think I am the same, that's why I am here now, my lack of self-control." Randy said, Hunter smirked.

"Makes you the perfect couple then don't it?" Hunter asked, Randy blushed a little.

"Yeah I guess so. But I don't know how to make things progress" Randy admitted. Hunter smiled.

"Just talk to him about your feelings, tell him that you want him and I am sure John will feel the same." Hunter said, Randy looked at him.

"It's that easy is it?" Randy asked, Hunter smirked.

"Yeah it was for Shawn I" Hunter said, Randy chuckled. "Do you think John likes me that way?" Randy asked.

"Kid I think John loves you." Hunter said, Randy smiled. "You think so? I mean we barely know one another." Randy said.

"There's something you need to know about John, when he falls for someone he falls hard and fast and strong, if he didn't have strong feelings for you he wouldn't have risked being thrown into solitary for you."

"He has feelings for you, you just need to be open and honest with him and don't hurt him, because you know what will happen if you do." Hunter warned him, Randy nodded.

The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt John. He really liked the older man and he wanted to try and make things work with him.

"Did you have a love interest on the outside?" Hunter asked, Randy nodded.

"Yeah but it was over long before I got thrown in here. I haven't heard from him in a long while."

"I don't think relationships would work if one of you were in here. I just don't think it would be good." Randy said Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I agree. I don't know how a relationship would work if one of the partners were inside." Hunter said, Randy smiled.

"Tell me more about you." Hunter said, Randy shrugged.

"There's not much to tell I have a great family back at home, I love them to bits but I disappointed them a lot when I go sentenced to prison time." Randy said.

"I miss them a lot I really do especially my mom, we are really close, I mean we used to spend a lot of time together. I miss her so much." Randy said, Hunter sighed and rested his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"It's a tough adjustment having to try and have a normal life in here. In the beginning it's hard I even admit that but you find friends and you have people in your life who is like family and it's just like being out instead you have a structured list of rules and a way to live." Hunter said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I just wish all this stuff with me and Miz and Ryder wasn't going on." Randy said.

"I mean I know I don't have it nearly as bad as Adam but I still have it bad with the two of them." Randy said.

"I know it must feel like we don't care as much about you than we do Adam but it's not true, what Mark is doing right now is to help the both of you."

"John cares a lot about you and he is trying his hardest to protect you but he just screwed up" Hunter said Randy nodded.

"I know and I don't blame him, I wish he had controlled himself though, I miss him. I miss seeing his smiley face, but I guess 24 hours isn't so bad for me, I bet it's 10 times worse for him." Randy said, Hunter nodded.

"Believe me it is. Being stuck in a small room, a small dark room with no food, water, all you have is a blanket and a mattress."

"It's not nice, but John's been there before he can handle it." Hunter said, Randy smiled and nodded he hoped John was OK, he missed him a lot and his nerves were on edge as he watched the poker game go on in front of him.

His future with John all depended on Mark winning, he hoped and prayed that Mark knew what he was doing because it was Randy's and Adam's lives at stake.

**Please Review…..**


	21. And The Winner Is?

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Wade Barrett's smug look turned into one of anger as he saw the hand of cards Mark had laid down on the table.

The Deadman had laid down one of the two hands that could have beaten the Englishman. A straight flush, in clubs.

It took a few moments before any sound was heard or made. Then Mark spoke, "I win". A few cheers went up and the chattering began as Calaway's victory sunk into the crowd.

Adam was the happiest of them all, "I'm free" he said to Barrett with a grin.

Before anyone could stop him, Barrett stood up and slapped the blond across the face so hard, Adam stumbled. Barrett moved to strike him again.

Mark stood up and grabbed the Englishman's wrist, "Don't be a sore loser Barrett. You lost, fair and square. Copeland is no longer your bitch. He belongs to us, well Jericho now. You know the rules, you don't touch what isn't yours. Barrett, you have one week to get both Adam and Randy moved." The Deadman's spoke in a commanding tone.

The Brit looked at the men around the table. He'd made a bad faux pas by slapping Adam. He'd lost face, he knew he had to do something or he would lose any respect he did have.

"I'm sorry Adam. I let my emotions get a hold of me. Please accept my apology." Wade spoke sincerely as he held his hand out for the blond to shake, showing the crowd he could be a good sport.

Adam was shocked, but he did what he had to do, he took the offered hand and shook it, "It's okay, but that's the last time." the blonds green eyes blazed with fire as he stared the Englishman down.

"Good. That's settled. Alright, is everyone satisfied things are taken care of?" Mark asked the men of Cell Block F. All the men agreed. The game had been fair. Jericho had been avenged and Barrett had a apologized.

"The Union is satisfied." Sheamus spoke, his Irish accent thick. "So are the Latins" Alberto Del Rio added his approval. The leaders of the other minor factions agreed as well.

As far as the men of Cell Block F were concerned the matter was settled. Now it was up to Wade to see to the that the rest of the conditions of the bet were met.

The crowd broke up. Men went back to doing their regular quiet Sunday activities.

Shawn took Adam up to his cell, he wanted to make sure the kid was okay after Wade's vicious slap.

"Sit" Shawn directed Adam to the chair at the desk. The older man soaked a wash cloth in cold water, then placed it on Adam's still burning flesh.

"He's done that for the last time. I can't believe Mark drew that hand. I've never held a flush like that in my life. How he did it, drawing three cards, it just proves prayers do get answered." Adam said as he held the soothing cloth in place.

"Yes, they do, even in here. Mark is good, but yeah that was...well against all the odds...especially drawing three cards. Chris is going to be happy. I'll take you to see him after work tomorrow." Shawn said with a smile as he handed Adam a couple of Tylenol, that he'd gotten from the stash.

Adam took the pills, hoping they would be the last ones for a long time, "Thanks. Yeah I can't wait to tell him. Oh Shawn, I'll get to be in his arms. I'll be safe and loved." Adam's face had a very happy smile and his voice carried a content tone.

Shawn just smiled at the younger man. They both started as the bell ran telling the men it was ten minutes to lock up. The two men hugged and Adam went down to his cell. The fish noticed Mark was talking to Barrett on the stairway. The Reso's were coming towards the cell, Adam waited for them. They all walked into the cell together.

"Deadman is really giving Barrett a warning about touching you and Randy. I think if he does, Mark will kill him." Jason explained to Adam, he was almost smirking with glee.

The three men were changing into their pajamas as Wade entered the cell.

The Brit flopped onto his bed, "so you're Jericho's bitch now. Guess you're pretty happy about that. I just hope he likes a limp dicked lay." Wade said with a sneer as the cell doors slid shut and locked for the night.

Adam just kept his mouth shut and slipped into his bunk. He knew Wade was just trying to get him to bite back and he wasn't going to give the Englishman the satisfaction.

"Does your cock ever get hard? Because if it does, I've never seen it. Someone should warn him about it. Maybe I'll stop by the hospital and tell him. Yeah, I'll do that, it's only fair." Wade continued his verbal abuse of the blond.

Adam couldn't stop his mouth, "Maybe my cock never had any reason to get hard. You certainly didn't give me one." Adam finally barked back.

Heath had to bury his head in Jason's chest in order to keep from laughing out loud. He was secretly happy for Adam. He just hoped Wade left him alone after the blond moved out.

Jason felt Heath's sudden fears, he stroked his fingers through his Cherry's longish red hair. "It won't happened baby. Mark will make sure of it, and I won't let it happen, not this time." Jason assured his red headed vixen. His whisper was so light, Heath's ears had to strain to hear his spouse.

"But if you or Mark...Wade will know then that we aren't Nexus anymore. It's more important for us to spy. We'll figure it out as we go. I love you daddy." Heath barely whispered to his sandy haired husband.

"For someone who has such a hot, tight ass, you have a fucking big mouth. At least I got it first, Jericho will just be sloppy seconds." Waded said with a huff as he rolled over. He was secretly worried.

The Englishman knew he only had a week to get Adam and Randy moved into the cell with Cena and Jericho. That meant he would either have to ask Ziggler or worse yet, face the Assistant Warden and that was something he never wanted to do.

Wade also knew if he failed to keep his end of the deal, he would lose so much face with not only his own men, but would lose any support he had gained from other factions.

While Mark was the undisputed top dog, Barrett and the Nexus weren't the only ones who wanted a change in power. Some of the younger men knew if Wade was in charge, things like drugs and hooch would be easier to get. Prison was boring, even with all the activities and programs. There were still hours and hours of unfilled time. Getting high or drunk was a good way to pass the time. Mark didn't tolerate such things and that gave him a lot of support with the prison authorities.

Barrett fell into a fitful sleep.

Adam laid in his bunk, he was on his back, and the smile on his lips was permanent. He hoped in a week or even less, he would finally be sleeping safely wrapped in Chris' arms. He just couldn't wait. He fell into a deep sleep, visions of Chris Jericho danced in his dreams.

At six thirty, the prison came to life. Cell doors were opened and lights turned on. Thunder rumbled overhead as a storm settled in over Wild Wood East, Florida. It fit the mood of a few prisoners, like Wade Barrett.

Adam and Randy were free to join the others at the Deadman's table for breakfast.

The smile was still on the young blonds face. Adam had finally been able to shower with the others, sharing in the laughs and jokes as they shaved and brushed their teeth. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"If you eat all that you will be sick. I don't mind cleaning up blood, but not...other things." Shawn said with a laugh. The older man was watching Adam eat with an appetite that matched Hunter's and that was saying something.

"Sorry, I just felt hungry. Don't worry, I don't get sick easily. I can't wait to see Chris, this is one day I wish I didn't have to work." Adam said happily.

While Mark's expression didn't show it, he was happy to see Adam and Randy eating with vigor. He wasn't worried so much about Orton, at least he'd been eating regularly. Adam though had been on the verge of starving himself.

Officers Bryan and Ziggler were on duty. Dwayne and Glen had filled them in on what had taken place the night before. Of course Daniel had been thrilled to hear of Barrett's defeat, but upset about Jericho.

Daniel Bryan was sure it had been no accident. He knew Ziggler and Mizanin had been whispering and plotting and he now guessed it had been about fixing the weight bench. He just wished he had proof that he could take to Warden McMahon.

Dolph Ziggler on the other hand had taken Barrett's loss hard. He saw months of hard work go down the drain. He had a plan and now he'd have to figure something else out.

Ziggler's master plan partly included running the prison drug trade with the Miz handling the sales. He could do all this better when he was the Assistant Warden, as he'd been promised when Laurinaitis took over from McMahon. He stood to make a fortune and no poker game was going to stop him. He still thought the Nexus was faction to carry out his plan. He'd have to make sure Deadman fell to his knees.

Dolph's face suddenly took on a devilish expression. There was only one thing Mark Calaway cared about, and Dolph thought of a way to use it. He excused himself from the block, he told Daniel he'd be back shortly. Ziggler then went to talk to John Laurinaitis.

Just as the men lined up ready to go to their work areas, Dolph came back, he walked up to the leader of the Nexus.

"Assistant Warden Laurinaitis wants to see you Barrett, go now before work. The rest of you animals get going." Ziggler barked to the rest of the men.

Mark flashed Dolph a dirty look, he hated it when he called them animals. It brought the men down, especially those that didn't have much self confidence. He suddenly chuckled, shocking the men around him.

"You just laughed, it must have been something really funny" Hunter remarked to his leader.

"Yeah, I finally thought of something better to call him besides Ziggles. From now on, just think of him as Vinegar Balls, fits his sour attitude." Mark said with a wink.

Hunter about fell down laughing. Soon the entire group was tittering. In true prison fashion it had only take a few seconds for the new nickname to spread.

"So then fella, is it true Mikey? Officer Ziggler has vinegar balls?" Sheamus joked to the sly informer.

Mike could only fume, if he said anything then it would be admitting what others really only suspected, that he had an affair going with the head prison guard.

The good humor among the men lasted as they eventually separated and went their own directions to the different work areas.

Wade was still with Shawn and Adam as they approached the library. The office of the Assistant Warden as next to Eric's.

Barrett continued as the two others stopped off at the library. Wade was a trustee so he was able to walk the halls without an escort.

"Wonder what's going on with him, he actually looked nervous." Adam remarked to the older man. "He's been called to see No Voice, that's never a good thing. I'll be back at three to take you to see Chris. I'm sure he'll be thrilled when you tell him the news. Have a good day." Shawn hugged Adam then hurried off to the chapel. He had to explain to Reverend Baker about last night.

Adam went into the library, he couldn't wait to tell Evan his good news. He wished Evan and Damien were on his cell block, but they lived in Block E. It was smaller and all the inmates were serious students. It was another test program. It too was working and was on the verge of being accepted for further testing state wide.

Barrett took a deep breath, he hated being called to the Administration Area, but no more so than when that "invitation" came from Assistant Warden John H. Laurinaitis.

As soon as the Englishman entered the office, the whole atmosphere changed, the air was heavy and oppressive.

The outer office was stark compared to Eric's. The walls were "government green", the floor was just a light colored linoleum. The desk where the secretary sat was a cheap, big box store basic, as was her chair. Two folding chairs and a chipboard coffee table made up the waiting area. There was one well read magazine on the table with a small vase of dusty, cheap plastic flowers.

Behind the desk were four, eight drawer gunmetal gray metal filing cabinets. The desk held a computer, monitor, keyboard and mouse. The CPU and printer sat on a small table to the left of the desk. A regular typewriter was on a small rolling table between two of the filing cabinets. The last part of the office equipment was a copier along the wall next to the door.

The secretary, a pretty blond named Maryse, was sitting behind the desk. Her long hair was pulled up in a tight bun, and she wore a black skirt suit that matched the severity of the office.

"You're late Barrett, get in there." the secretary's voice held a strong French Canadian accent.

Barrett swallowed hard, he was only thirty seconds late according to the clock on the wall, he knew he was in for a rough time.

He turned the knob on the door that led to Laurinaitis' office. The Englishman entered. He went to stand on the white line that was taped to the expensive Terrazzo tile floor.

The Assistant Warden's office was a sharp contrast to the outer reception area. It was expensive and tasteful. There was a large leather couch with a brass and glass coffee table, two matching end tables with lamps completed the look.

Laurinaitis' desk was large and made of highly polished dark walnut. Behind the desk was a wall of matching bookshelves. The shelves were filled with books on the law and prison regulations as well as prison history and prison's around the world.

On the desk was an open, state of the art lap top computer, a larger leather blotter and a green glass and brass bankers lamp.

Matching walnut wood file cabinets and a coffee set up lined the opposite wall. Soft classical music played from an unseen sound system.

The Assistant Warden was writing something in a file, comfortable in his large, well padded leather chair. Johnny kept writing, leaving Barrett to stand and wait until he was good and ready to acknowledge the convicts presence.

The last time Barrett had been called to the office, Laurinaitis had kept him standing there for half an hour before he spoke. It was an intimidating method that worked wonders.

This time however, it only took five minutes. "So explain to me what happened last night" Johnny spoke, showing why he was called No Voice by the inmates. His voice was harsh, but with an airy whisper.

When he was a teenager, Johnny Laurinaitis wrestled on the high school team. During his final match in the state championships his opponent made a horrible mistake. He caused Johnny to severely injure his neck. The operation damaged his larynx, his vocal cords had also been affected. Now he spoke like he had a permanent sore throat.

"Jericho had an accident, Calaway blamed me." Barrett said, giving a highly edited version of last nights events.

"Don't fucking toy with me you bastard! You let fucking Calaway win. You let the Deadman make a fool out of you. You've damaged my plan. I gave you the two new fish, now I hear they were the prizes that Deadfuck won?" Laurinaitis asked, his face was a mask of anger.

The Assistant Warden had a plan and Barrett's Nexus was a large part of it. He wanted Warden McMahon and his do goodie husband out of Wild Wood East for ever.

"I didn't let him win, he drew a straight flush in clubs! I had four of a kind! He only had two chances to beat me! The odds should have been on my side! I damaged Jericho though, just like you wanted!" Wade was extremely submissive in his tone, nearly whimpering.

"He's still alive and breathing, and able to walk. You were supposed to either kill him or disable him permanently. If you can't get rid of Calaway's weakest lieutenant then you're fucking useless! Now you have lost two new fish. That Orton kid is strong and quick to anger. He would have been useful. I've read up on Copeland, he's a fighter as well when he as to be. You're becoming an embarrassment." Laurinaitis was furious by now.

Barrett was nervous, he now had to ask the man before him a favor, "Sir, I hate to ask but part of my deal with the Deadman was he...gave me...a week." Wade's stuttering was stopped by No Voice.

"Just fucking say it Barrett, I haven't got time to listen to your tittering." Johnny said with a whispered growl.

"Deadman wants the fish moved in with Cena and Jericho, both of them. I have a week to do it. Please Sir, if I can't pull this off, I won't have any respect left." Barrett said in a true pleading tone.

Laurinaitis laughed at the Nexus leader, "When I picked you for my little project, I thought you had not only the brawn but the brains to carry out my plans. I hate to be wrong. You're an English prick to think you can screw up then ask me for a favor." No Voice stood up, he was wearing a very expensive navy blue suit, with a red "power" tie. The Assistant Warden rounded his desk, he unbuckled his Italian leather belt and pulled it from his waist.

Wade stood, unmoving but nervous he had two thoughts running through his mind that concerned the older man's actions, he began to tremble.

Before Barrett could even twitch the leather belt came down hard across his back. The Englishman bit his tongue, he knew better than to cry out.

"Take your fucking clothes off, NOW you English pig." Johnny spoke sharply. His damaged vocal cords made the order come across even more evilly. The prison's second in command moved to the door, he locked it with an echoing click.

Barrett had no choice. If putting up with the humiliation would assure the two fish would be moved, he would take it. He couldn't afford to lose face with his men or any other potential followers of the Nexus.

Wade stripped out of his prison uniform. He folded the clothing neatly then laid them at his feet on the tile floor. This wasn't his first time in this position in this office. Last time the Assistant Warden had given him fifty lashes, that was to convince him to follow Laurinaitis and his plan.

"At least you know how to obey simple orders." Johnny moved closer to Barrett then continued his rant, "You're looking fit. Get more sun though, you know I like my boys well tanned. Assume the position, bitch." Laurinaitis commanded, his tone carried a mocking edge.

Barrett knew exactly what he was expected to do. He placed his hands, palms down on the expensive desk as he bent slightly at the waist.

"I don't like fucking losers!" No Voice exclaimed as he brought the belt down across Wade's back. A red welt formed where leather met flesh. He knew how to punish without breaking the skin.

Again and again the costly Italian leather came down on the Englishman's flesh until his entire backside was flaming red from shoulder to knees.

Barrett's palms were pressed against the desk so hard his fingers had turned white, and he'd nearly bitten his lips raw holding back the screams of pain that were trapped behind them.

"On your knees bitch" Laurinaitis barked his next order. Barrett could stand the whipping, but he'd hoped to avoid this. Normally the Miz did it, at least Mike liked it.

Wade slowly dropped to his knees, in front of the Assistant Warden, his whipped body screamed in protest.

"You know what to do. Mikey isn't going to do the work for you this time Get to work and make it good. Oh and Barrett (he grabbed Wade by the hair and forced him to look up) You will swallow, all of it." Johnny sneered at the Englishman. The Assistant Warden carefully removed and folded his expensive trousers and placed them on his desk. He then removed his boxers and put them on the desk as well.

The whispery voiced man walked over to the leather couch. He made the Brit follow by pulling him by the ear. Wade followed, half crawling, half dragged by the Assistant Warden. Barrett let out a small whimper of pain as his shoulder struck the corner of the ornate coffee table, a small cut formed and a thin line of crimson streaked down the muscular arm.

When Laurinaitis was settled on the couch he forced Wade to suck him off. Whispery whimpers poured from the second in commands lips as the Englishman's talented mouth worked his cock.

It was all Barrett could do to keep from choking as Johnny's shaft emptied down his throat. He didn't think the hot liquid would ever stop flowing.

Finally Laurinaitis pulled Barrett off his now flaccid cock, he was panting hard. It had been a while since his last sexual release, and it felt good.

"God that was good. You make a nice bitch Barrett. Now get up and get dressed and stand on the line." the next whispered orders came.

Both men proceeded to dress and soon it looked as if nothing had happened. The only slight indication was that Barrett's blue prison uniform shirt stuck to the cut on his shoulder, making a dark line. The wound could easily be explained as an accident in the laundry.

Laurinaitis washed his hands and face at the small kitchen area that was hidden by folding doors at the far end of the room. He moved slowly, knowing Barrett was standing there waiting for him. Let the bitch wait, he'd messed up and had to be punished and the Assistant Warden wasn't through yet.

Barrett was humiliated, he was never the bitch, that's what Mike was for. He could still taste No Voice in his mouth. The Brit's belly churned, it was if the other man's cum bubbled and boiled in his stomach. He had to work at not throwing up.

Johnny adjusted his tie, then returned to the luxurious leather office chair behind his desk. He adjusted his trousers and sat down. The older man then picked up his pen and appeared to go back to work, ignoring the man standing in front of his desk.

Wade hadn't realized the sigh he let out was audible. Laurinaitis put his pen down, he looked up at the Brit with an angry expression on his face.

"Why are you still here Barrett? I'm through with you." the whispery voice said with a sneer. "But Sir, the cell assignments for Copeland and Orton? Are you going to change them?" Barrett asked as humbly as possible.

Laurinaitis leaned back in his chair, he pressed his finger tips together, his lips made a thin line. His expression was one of deep contemplation.

"Why should I. You screwed up, you have to deal with it. So the answer is no, I'm not going to move them, ever." the Assistant Warden said firmly.

Barrett's stomach dropped to his feet. He had to do something or the Deadman would kill him in a week.

"But Sir, I have to honor the bet, or I'll lose any support I have. Plus Deadman will kill me if I don't keep my end of the deal. Please Sir, please" Wade was nearly begging, but not quite.

Johnny smirked, "You made your bed, you lost. First time I've ever backed a loser and I don't like it. I want to run this prison. Get rid of all these goody goody test programs. This is a prison and Eric is trying to turn it into a fucking holiday camp." the light haired man growled.

"Sir if you help me this time, I promise you won't regret it. Please Sir, I'm the best man with the best team. I just need this one favor, please Sir." Wade tried to sound businesslike.

"NO, Barrett. I'll give you another chance to prove yourself, but I'm not making any changes in cell assignments. You wanted them so now your stuck with them. Deal with the Deadman. You say you're the best, so prove it." Laurinaitis said in a warning tone.

"Yes, Sir. I figure something out I promise Sir. You will be running the prison in time. Thank you for giving me another chance to prove myself." Wade tried to sound grateful but he was worried about Mark and worried about what the Deadman would do when he found out.

"You'd better not let me down again or you'll end up in isolation in the Psyche Ward. Now get out and get to work." Laurinaitis ordered as he picked up his pen and went back to work, as if Barrett had never been there.

Barrett left the Assistant Warden's office. He started walking towards the laundry. He was lost in deep thought. He had no idea what he was going to tell Mark. For now he had to pretend like nothing had happened. Mark would know he'd been to see No Voice, but he didn't have to know why.

Wade started to form a plan. He'd make sure Miz and Ryder kept Ziggler and Laurinaitis happy. The rest would come to him later.

The Englishman sighed as he continued to walk towards the laundry. It was life in prison.

**Please Review…..**


	22. John And Randy Reunite

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he was released from solitary, the past 24 hours were hell he had no idea what was going on back at the cell block, all John wanted to do was have a shower and a smoke.

Ziggler dragged John back to his cell block and John smiled, it felt good to be home where he belonged with his friends and family.

He grabbed his toiletries and things and headed to the shower block he showered and shaved and headed back to his cell. He was putting his things away when Hunter tapped on his cell. John turned around and looked at Hunter.

"Hey Trips, what's up?" John asked. "You haven't heard yet have you?" Hunter asked, John just looked at the older man in confusion. "Heard what?" John asked.

"Come have a smoke and I'll tell you all about it." Hunter said, John nodded and followed him and they went out to the smoking area.

"So what's happened?" John asked as he lit up a smoke. "Well Chris was badly injured and he is in the infirmary." Hunter said, John looked at Hunter with wide eyes. "What the fuck happened?" John asked.

"Barrett happened, he tampered with the weights and they fell on Chris and crushed him." Hunter said. "Shit is he OK though?" John asked. "Yeah he's doing a lot better" Hunter said.

"OK then, anything else happen while I was gone?" John asked. "Yeah there is one thing." Hunter said. "Don't tell me Randy's been hurt or something, I don't think I could handle it Hunt." John said. "No it's the opposite." Hunter said.

"Mark and Wade had a poker match, the winner would get Adam and Randy without resistance." Hunter said.

"What the hell was he thinking?!" John bellowed. "Enough!" Hunter snapped, John sighed and calmed down.

"Mark won John. He won. Adam and Randy are now free from Wade, Miz and Ryder. The other stipulation was that Barrett was to get Randy and Adam transferred into your cell with you and Chris." Hunter explained.

John smiled brightly. "You mean I can be with Randy now?" John asked. "Without having to worry about him being hurt because of it?" John asked.

"That's right. You can be with him now." Hunter said, John smiled at him, he was so happy right now. "Where is he now?" John asked. "Working so you'll have to keep it in your pants for a few hours." Hunter said smirking.

"Why aren't you working?" John asked. "Day off." Hunter said, Hunter being one of the more seasoned prisoners got days off once a month, usually he and Shawn picked the same days but today Hunter wanted to be the one there when John got out of solitary. He wanted to be the one to tell John that he could finally be with the guy he loved.

"Thanks for telling me Trips, it means a lot. I am just so glad that Randy can be away from them two little shits now." John said. "I know, Adam and Chris are happy too. I don't know how you're gonna have any privacy with them two in your cell with you." Hunter said, John sighed.

"We'll make it work somehow. I wish we could have our own cell but I know with no voice in charge of cell arrangements that will never happen." John said, Hunter nodded.

"Yeah sorry, you'll get there. You'll be able to be with one another." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded.

**LATER THAT DAY**

John headed to Randy's cell, not to see Randy but to see Miz and Ryder, he had a few things he wanted to say to them concerning Randy.

John stood in the doorway and saw Miz and Ryder laying on the bed cuddling. "What are we gonna do Mizzy? We don't have our play thing anymore" John heard Zack whine to Mike.

"It'll be OK." Miz told him. John cleared his throat and walked into the cell, Miz and Ryder both went on the defensive not knowing what Cena wanted.

"What do….Do you want?" it was no secret that Ryder was a tad scared of John, what would you expect, John was so much bigger and stronger than him and he had Mark behind him.

"Don't worry I am not here to fight boys, I just wanted to talk to you, I have a few things I need to get off my chest so to speak." John said, Miz and Ryder both looked at him.

"You are to keep your grubby, filthy, disgusting little hans off of Randy. Understand me. If I hear anything about you touching him in ANY way I will personally cut your dicks off. And believe me when it comes to Randy there's nothing I wouldn't do. Do you understand me?" John asked Miz and Ryder looked at John with fear in their eyes, they didn't want to lose their most sacred body part.

"You touch him and I will hurt you." John told them. "We get it Cena. We won't touch your pretty play thing." Miz said, John advanced over to them and he backhanded Miz across the face.

"Call him that again and I will cut your tongue out." John said. "God knows the whole prison would be glad for the peace and quiet." John told him with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Do you understand me?" John asked. "Yes….We won't touch Orton. I promise." Zack said, John smiled his million dollar smile and turned and left the cell.

He went down to the main common area and he saw Hunter and Shawn catching up with Adam and Randy.

John smiled and winked at Hunter and went over to Randy and grabbed his hand. "You need to come with me." John said, Randy frowned but followed him up to his cell.

"What was that all about?" Shawn asked. "John's gonna try and get lucky." Hunter said smirking, Shawn smiled and nodded. Back up in John's cell, both John and Randy laid down on John's bed holding one another.

"I am so glad you're out of solitary, I was so scared and I was so guilty." Randy confessed, John sighed. "It's OK Randy. I've been in there before it's fine I promise you." John said, Randy smiled at him.

"I take it you heard the news?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah I did. I went and had a visit with your cell mates as well. They know not to touch you again." John said, Randy smiled.

"My hero" he said in a girly voice, John laughed at him. Randy looked at John and leaned in and kissed him softly, John pulled Randy closer and opened his mouth and Randy thrusted his tongue into John's mouth and he moved so he was laying on top of John.

"God you're so fucking hot. I wish I could take you right here, right now." Randy said, John blushed, truth be told John had NEVER bottomed in his whole entire life, even to Brock. But the thought of Randy fucking him until he came so hard he saw stars it was making him hard as a rock.

"I wish we had time but we don't. when you're in here with me we can do it all the time." John said looking up at Randy. Randy sighed and collapsed onto John's body.

"I am so sexually frustrated, I haven't had sex in like three months." Randy said, John laughed loudly. "You think that's bad, try not having sex for a year." John said. Randy looked at him. "Really?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah really." John said, Randy smiled.

"We can remedy that soon, I promise. He said kissing John again, they both groaned in annoyance as the Lock Up bell rang.

Randy kissed John once more and headed to his own cell, he walked in and he ignored Miz and Ryder and he got into his pyjama's.

Once he was dressed he laid in his bed with a huge smile on his face. For the first time since coming to the prison Randy was able to sleep without fear.

**Please Review…..**


	23. Adam Has Three Talks

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam knocked over his third cup of coffee. Thankfully he stopped the mess before it got any books or papers wet. He'd dropped so many books while working in the stacks that Damien regulated him to duty at the circulation desk.

Evan laughed softly as he helped Adam clean up the mess, "Don't worry, it's almost three. I think Damien will be glad to see your backside today." The young man smiled brightly. He was happy for Adam. He'd been shocked to hear all the horrible things Barrett had done to his new friend. He remembered vividly when Adam had confided to him one day during lunch.

"I'm sorry Evan. I'm just so excited about seeing Chris. "Is Damien really mad at me?" Adam asked the younger man.

"No, not at all. Trust me, you'll know if he's ever really mad at you. He's only slightly annoyed. He's happy for you, honestly." Evan assured the blond man.

Shawn Michaels came into the library at three o'clock in the afternoon sharp. He smiled as he saw Sandow waving Adam towards the door. He figured Adam had probably been useless today, but it would soon be better. The head librarians assistant would be with Chris soon.

On the way to the hospital Adam told Shawn how useless he'd been at work. Shawn laughed, he had been right. Adam had been useless, but the younger man was happy and that's all that really mattered.

When they finally arrived at the ward and went to room 104, Adam was nearly dancing with excitement.

"You go on in, I'll say hi when I come pick you up. You can stay till five. I've already cleared it with the Doctor. Have fun." Shawn said with a pat to Adam's shoulder.

"Thanks Shawn, see you, bye." Adam said quickly as he opened the door and quietly entered the room. Shawn laughed, and started back towards the chapel office. He had a couple more hours of work to do.

Adam smiled, or rather was still smiling as he approached Chris' bed. The lion was half sitting up and his eyes were closed. The younger man pulled the chair up close to the side of the bed and quietly sat down. He was glad to see his lion was free from all the monitors and the IV was gone as well. The tight white bandages were still wrapped around his broken body.

The kitten took the lion's hand in his and he kissed the back of it gently, "I love you, my lion." Adam barely whispered. He wanted Chris to rest as much as possible.

Chris had to fight to keep from smiling, he'd been awake when Adam came into the room. He just wanted to see what his kitten was going to do. He failed as his lips quivered.

"Christopher! I know you're awake! You're smiling. I have some news, but if you're not going to pay attention to me, never mind." Adam said in a teasing tone.

Jericho opened his eyes, unable to keep them from staring at his sweet kitten, "Hi kitty. Okay what's your news?" Chris asked warmly.

"Mark won the poker game and now I'm free from Barrett. He has one week to get Randy and I moved into the cell with you and John. We can finally be together!" Adam told his future lover with great excitement.

"Okay, I'll bite. What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked in a confused tone.

Adam laughed and explained in detail about the poker game and the conditions of the bet "...and, as Wade so aptly put it it, I'm your bitch now." Adam wound up his lengthy explanation.

Chris finally understood what Adam had blurted out earlier. If he'd been hooked up to the heart monitor, the nurses would have come running. The lion's life organ was pounding with excitement. He was upset, though, about one thing.

"That's wonderful kitten, but let me make one thing very clear, you are not my bitch. I love you too much for that. I'll never, ever treat you like that. I'll never hurt you, I promise. I never want to hear you be called my bitch again. Well, unless you and I are in the heat of passionate love making. I tend to...well, you'll find out, and soon." Chris said with his sexy sideways smirk.

Adam blushed deeply at Chris' words, "I...can't...wait. I just want...want..." Adam hesitated in his thoughts. "What, baby? What do you want?" Chris asked gently as he held Adam's hand.

Adam's green eyes looked into the sapphire blues of his lion and he knew at that moment any possible remaining doubts about his feelings for the tawny haired man vanished. His body, heart, mind and soul belonged to Christopher Keith "Jericho" Irvine.

"I want to be yours. To be safe and loved in your arms. That's what I want Chris, more than anything." He hesitated for just the length of a heartbeat. "Even my parole." Adam spoke with raw and honest emotions.

Chris realized that Adam was truly giving himself. He vowed to himself to take Adam's heart, mind, body and soul forever and he would give his totally in return, no questions asked.

"I want to be yours as well. You're my equal, not my bitch. I love you Adam Copeland, that's all that matters", Chris said seriously. "I just hope the cell change happens soon."

"Me too." Adam smiled. " I love you my lion. And since I forgot to ask... how are you feeling?" He grinned a little as he stood up. He ran a gentle hand over the lion's brow. Chris growled low in pleasure at his kitten's comforting touch.

"I'm feeling better. It still hurts to breathe deeply or laugh and coughing kills me. Doc Regal says I can go back to the Block in a day or two as long as I stay in my bunk. He's given me a three week pass to miss work." Chris explained as he leaned into Adam's soft touches.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You have color back in your cheeks. Can I get you anything? Ice chips? Something to eat?" Adam asked the older man lovingly.

"No thank you, kitten. Did Barrett treat you alright last night? What did he do this morning?" Chris asked the blond, his tone was one of worry.

"He was...insulting, but he didn't touch me. This morning he was...almost afraid. He was alright until Zig... errr Vinegar Balls..." Adam was interrupted by Chris' very painfilled laughter.

"Ow...ow...ow...excuse me, did you call Ziggler _Vinegar Balls_?! Oh man, that is AWESOME! Oh man, I can't wait to ask Mikey if he likes sour balls!" Chris held his sides as he laughed.

Adam fell in with his new lovers laughter. "Mark came up with while we were waiting in line to go to work. I never would have thought he was funny like that." Adam was still giggling a little.

"Oh god, that's priceless! Mark can be funny. Not often, but when he is, it's really a zinger." Chris took a shallow breath. "Now, what happened to Barrett?" Chris asked Adam to continue.

Adam sat back down in the chair and took Chris' hand again, "Ziggler told Wade that the Assistant Warden wanted to see him. Barrett got kind of pale, and he walked with us till Shawn and I got to the library. He was nervous." Adam continued with what had happened a few hours ago.

"I can't blame him. Nobody wants to be called to see No Voice. I'd be nervous too. Keep your eyes and ears open later. See if the Brit lets anything slip about his talk with No Voice. Oh, I guess you should know..." He hesitated. "No, wait. Better talk to Shawn about that first. He's picking you up later?" Chris asked and his tone was suddenly very contemplative.

"Yes, at five. I will, but Wade is usually tight lipped. What is it? You can trust me, Chris." Adam asked, his brow raised.

"It's not that kitten. I know something, but I'm not sure I'm supposed to know it. I don't want to get either of us in trouble. Can you understand? Prison politics is... serious business. Mark would be right to punish me. But I don't want you punished because of my big mouth. You're a member of the Deadmen now. Our loyalty is to Mark, no matter what. I take my role as third lieutenant seriously." Chris had suddenly become deadly straightforward and honest.

Adam thought about what Chris said, "I... I'm a member of Deadmen? Yes, I understand...I think...I don't want you in trouble. If nothing else, I am loyal." He said truthfully.

"Yes, you're a Deadman." The lion smiled. "Mark is a good boss and an excellent top dog. He keeps the prison under control and at least Bryan and Johnson know it. Ziggler thinks he does, and Jacob's sits on the fence. The Warden also knows he can't work without a good top dog. He and Mark meet once a month to talk about things. As you can probably guess, No Voice wants Mark out of power and Barrett in. It's been building up for a while now. The thing with you and Orton is only part of it. Wade wants muscle and numbers. That's why he took you so fast. Orton too." Chris paused in his lengthy speech about the situation.

"I don't want that fucking Barrett in charge of anything. I have a feeling if this No Voice person is in charge, things around here would be very different. I know I'm a fish, only been here five minutes, but I'm getting a good idea of how things work. I maybe blond, but I'm not dumb." Adam said firmly.

"But your pretty! Say, you've been here almost an hour and you haven't even kissed me! Get those beautiful lips on mine, now, little kitty." Chris said in a commanding but loving tone.

Adam laughed, his cheeks were flushed, he stood up and leaned over Chris. Just before their lips touched, the younger man spoke, "I love you, my lion."

"And I love you." Chris cooed in reply.

The couple shared a deep, passionate, yet tender and loving kiss. Chris' hand tangled in Adam's long, soft, silky locks. While Adam braced himself to keep from hurting his lion's ribs.

When they broke apart, they stayed without moving. Blue melted into green as they just looked into each others souls.

"You're so beautiful my kitten. I can't believe we're finally going to get to be together." Chris said softly as he fingered Adam's hair.

Adam blushed prettily, "Me either. I hope the cell change happens soon", he replied just as softly. He then sat back down in the chair.

For the next hour the lion and his kitten talked. They learned more about why they were in prison, their past lovers, parents, school and then trivial things like favorite colors, sports teams and foods. They just simply got to know each other better. There would be more talks to come, but this was the first and most important.

By the time Shawn came back at five, both Chris and Adam were more sure than ever about being together. They had enough in common to live in harmony, but enough differences which would keep the fire in their relationship.

At the appointed time Shawn entered the room. "Hey Chris! How ya doin' buddy?" the older man asked as he went to stand on the other side of Chris' bed.

"Hey, Heartbreaker! I'm okay. Still a little sticky in the ribs. I can come out in a day or two. Thank Mark for me, I just hope Barrett lives up to the deal", Chris said to the father figure of Shawn Michaels.

"Be glad to have ya back, kid. I will and Barrett better keep to it. Mark will kill 'em if he doesn't or the men will. He has to or Wade will lose everything, at least that's the word on the vine." Shawn said with a smug smirk.

"Baby kitty, can I talk to Shawn alone for a minute please?" Chris asked with a kiss to Adam's hand.

Adam nodded and stepped out of the room. He knew Chris had to talk faction business with Shawn. He also knew it was a part of Christ hat he would have to accept. There were things that went on that were none of his business. He trusted Chris and knew his lion would keep him safe.

A few minutes later Shawn called Adam back to say good bye. The couple kissed and again vowed their love to each other. Chris told Adam that Shawn would talk to him later, and until he returned to the Block Shawn would look after him. They kissed deeply again, then Adam and Shawn left.

After supper, Shawn had a quick word with Mark. He kissed Hunter then the coppery blond took the lighter blond up to the floor cell he and Trips shared with Mark.

"Sit son, I have to tell you a few things." Shawn indicated for Adam to sit on his bunk. Adam sat and gave the older man his attention.

"Okay, this what Chris wasn't sure he should tell you, but we think - and Mark agreed - you should know. Two lives will depend on you keeping your mouth shut." Shawn's tone was deadly serious. Hunter stuck his head in the door and nodded to his long time lover. Mark had decided someone should keep knit on the conversation going on in his cell.

"You need to know that Heath and Jason have left the Nexus. They are on our side now. However, at all costs, Wade mustn't know. I mean it Adam - he mustn't find out. They are invaluable as informants. Even the Miz has no clue. It must, I repeat... it must stay that way. None of the members of Nexus are stupid. Mike and Zack might appear to be stupid, but it's all an act. Mizanin has a MENSA level IQ and Ryder isn't far behind." Shawn spoke in a serious whisper.

"I understand...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'm a member of MENSA. I scored 140 on the Stanford-Binet, MENSA requires 132. I'm not saying that to brag. Heck I didn't even tell Chris yet. I should have kept my mouth shut." Adam whispered back. Sometimes his smartness embarrassed him. He was often teased in school and he feared people seeing him as some kind of nerd.

"Secret for secret then. We also want you to be armed. Trusty Suzanne is yours." Shawn was suddenly holding a small, but sharp shiv.

Trusty Suzanne had been made from a dinner knife that had gone missing from a food tray a few years ago. It had been honed to a sharp pointed edge. The handle was wrapped with black electrical tape.

"This is how you hide it." Shawn whispered as he showed Adam how to make a small slit in the inside of his long shirt sleeve. The blade was easily weaved into the seam. The prison made shirts made perfect hiding places for knives and other weapons. They were made that way on purpose, when the prison supervisors weren't looking. It had worked that way for years.

The men who made the seams knew exactly when lots would be inspected. On those days the seams were made normal. At other times, the seams were folded twice before they were over sewn, making a perfect hiding place.

Shawn explained it all as he watched Adam practice drawing then hiding the knife again. It only took the flaxen haired man a few minutes to get the hang of it. Adam wasn't a total stranger to a knife fight.

"On days when you have a shirt with a normal seam, use your sock, but it's harder to draw. Just remember, never pull her unless you mean to use her, because if you don't, you'll be cut first. It's been a long, long time since anyone has pulled a weapon. It's been peaceful in here. But, we think the time is coming. Wade made the first move when he set Chris up." Shawn explained quietly.

"Chris told me No Voice wants to control the prison. I've never even seen the man and I know it would be good. What I don't get is why. The test programs here make this one of the best prisons in the state. How would he improve on that?" Adam asked the older man.

"Honey, he doesn't care about improving it. If he gets his way, we'll be on chain gangs bustin' rocks. It's all about the power to keep us down. All the good things Eric has done to make this place bearable would be gone. No library, no big hospital, no family units, forced abortions on inmates who get pregnant. Children already here would be put in foster homes. Married couples would be split up. It would be horrible." Shawn shuddered at the thought as he spoke.

"Wait." Adam held up a hand. "You mean if No Voice got control and Chris got me pregnant, that bastard would kill our baby?" he asked, fire spurting from his eyes.

"Yeah." The older man said. "Doctor Regal told Chris that Laurinaitis talked to him about it once. He asked the hospital was equipped to do abortions. Makes you think about it doesn't it?" Shawn's voice sounded sad.

"I'd escape before that happened. Nobody takes my baby, no one! I want children more than anything in this world. I just can't...no...it...oh that would just be awful." Adam was nearly in tears.

"Yes it would, it is...well, as long as Warden McMahon stays in power, it will never, ever happen." Shawn's eyes had a distant, clouded look of deep pain.

"Shawn? Is something wrong? I didn't mean to upset you. If you want to talk, I'm a good listener." Adam said warmly, with a gentle touch to Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn let out a deep sigh, "A long time ago, when Trips and I were teenagers...I got...I lost...can't have..." the normally calm and in control lieutenant broke down in tears.

Before Adam could even move to comfort his friend, Hunter was there and Shawn was wrapped in his muscular, strong, but gently loving arms, "What did you do or say to him, you fucking little shit?!" Hunter barked sharply at Adam.

Adam trembled at the fierceness with which Hunter defended his lover. He started to speak, but Shawn started first.

"No Trips, he didn't do or say anything. He was being a friend. We...were talking about No Voice...babies came up...I just...I'm sorry Hunt...I'm so, so sorry." Shawn sobbed in his lovers arms.

"Shhh my little copperhead you have nothing to be sorry for. That was then. I loved you at the time and I love you now, even more." Hunter replied softly.

"I'd better go, it's almost time for lock up." Adam said quietly as he started to get up off the bed. Hunter stopped him.

"Sorry kid, I shouldn't have yelled at you. See, many years ago Shawn was pregnant. It wasn't that long before we came here. There was an accident. A car hit him, knocked him off his motorcycle. We lost our baby and he can't have any more. He'll be okay. Just listen to all that he told you and hang in there. Have a good night, kid." Hunter's angry tone was replaced by a calm friendliness.

"Night Adam, and thanks." Shawn smiled with a sniff. "Night. Thank you. I'm sorry Shawn." Adam said simply. The older couple smiled and the younger man went down to his cell.

When he arrived there the fish was surprised that both Wade and the Reso's were already in bed, sound asleep. He stripped out of his uniform quietly. He'd just gotten his pajamas on when the bell rang. He slipped into bed as the doors slid and closed and the locks clicked shut.

Just before sleep over took Adam, he swore he heard a noise he thought he'd never hear. He heard the sound of Wade Barrett sobbing quietly.

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Adam was enjoying his breakfast at Mark's table. He and Shawn were deep into a gossip session. The old man was filling Adam in on various prisoners.

"That's Ric Flair, he's the oldest one here. He's been here since way before the castle was refurbished the first time. He killed the man that killed his wife, like Mark. He's full of stories, but he's a sly old fox. He can get anything you want for a price. He's independent and has no faction loyalty. He would join us though in a pinch. He has a crush on Hunter." Shawn rolled his eyes, "But, he's a very nice guy. Talk to him sometime, you won't regret it." Shawn's tone was fond and warm.

Before Adam could respond, Officer Ziggler came up to the Deadman's table, "Copeland. Assistant Warden Laurinaitis wants to see you before work. I'll take you, so be ready in thirty minutes", the platinum blond commanded. He went back to the security desk.

"Yes, Sir." Adam called after him, his voice was full of fright. If the man had made Barrett cry, what in the holy fuck was going to happen to him!

Mark leaned over to Adam, "Easy kid. You have to keep it together. He'll pull you apart if he sees any weakness. Be respectful, but keep your mouth shut about faction business. You know nothing. Just play dumb blond." The Deadman instructed his newest faction member.

"Yes, Mark, but I'm scared. Why on earth would he want to see me?" Adam asked the table in general.

"It will be alright honey. Do as Mark says. I just wish I could take you. Ziggles did that on purpose. He'll rag you on the walk down to the office. Just do not let him get in your head. Remember, hold on to Chris' love. Cling to it." Shawn said softly to the young blond man.

"I do Shawn, every second of every day. It keeps me going." Adam said with a soft smile as he spoke of his lion's love.

Mark sighed as he watched the men around the table, he looked at the empty chair between himself and Hunter. Sometimes he really missed Kevin. He caught glimpses of him now and then, but it was rare. He shook himself. He had to service the prison border patrol SUV's today, so he laid out a mental plan for his work day, making all thoughts of Kevin vanish from his mind.

Wade Barrett got up from his table, he came over to Adam, "Don't give him any lip, don't let him get to you and for fucks sake don't...just...good luck." the Englishman walked away, back to his own table.

"I'll be damned, he actually cared, the fucking English prick actually cared." Mark said in an astonished voice, as he handed Shawn five dollars.

"Now I'm really scared. If Wade's scared I'm dead!" Adam was in a near panic.

"Easy honey. You can't let No Voice see any weakness. Just be brave and soon you'll be with your books, happily working. They we'll play a game of Scrabble after supper." Shawn said warmly. He put the money in his pocket, the cuss fund was growing.

"Sounds good. I'd better go. See you all later, I hope." Adam said bravely as went to the guard desk to meet up with Dolph.

"Want me to take him, Dolph?" Daniel Bryan asked the head guard.

"No. you have things to do." Ziggler said in a near mocking tone.

Daniel flashed Adam an encouraging smile. He watched as Ziggler led Adam out of the block. He was worried for the kind young man.

"I'm glad Chris wasn't here. He'd have thrown a fit. We forgot to tell him about the white line!" Shawn said in a sudden panic.

"Adam isn't stupid babe. He'll figure it out or maybe Maryse will tell him. He'll be fine." Hunter said with confidence. Shawn just nodded and said a silent prayer for Adam.

Adam threw a last look over his shoulder as Officer Ziggler walked him to the Administration area. To the young inmates surprise the officer didn't say a word until they got to the door to Laurinaitis' office.

"Go in, don't leave here without an escort or pass." Ziggler sneered as he opened the door and pushed Adam into the stark outer office.

Adam stumbled, but quickly recovered and went to the secretary's desk. "Adam Copeland, prisoner number 21818, ma'am. I'm here to see Assistant Warden Laurinaitis", the young blond man said respectfully and softly.

Maryse did something she rarely did. She smiled at the pretty blond inmate. "Go in, he's ready for you. When you go in, stand on the white line and face the desk, and wait to be spoken to", the secretary said in an unusually friendly way.

"Thank you, ma'am" Adam smiled at Maryse. She was charmed by the extremely handsome young man.

Adam tentatively entered the office of the Assistant Warden. He was shocked by the opulence. Laurinaitis was behind his desk, typing on his laptop computer. Adam went and stood on the white line and faced Johnny No Voice.

Johnny kept working, ignoring the inmate standing before him. He wanted to finish the email he was writing and he wouldn't be rushed. It was one of his favorite intimidation factors.

The tactic was not new to Adam. One of his old high school teachers used to do the same thing. He'd kept Adam waiting nearly ninety minutes once. This time he was lucky. He was only kept waiting twenty minutes.

Laurinaitis finished his email, he closed the lap top and sat back in his costly leather chair, his fingertips were pressed together in front of his chin as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair.

"So 21818, I hear you're not happy with your cell assignment. I make those decisions very carefully. Are you saying I was wrong?" Laurinaitis asked, his brow raised, his voice as always a gravelly whisper.

Adam understood now why he was called No Voice, "No Sir, I am not saying that." Adam spoke respectfully as he stood still. His heart however was pounding like a drum.

"Well, you must be if you want to change cells. I don't like to be called wrong by prisoners. And especially not by smelly fish." Laurinaitis spoke with a sneer.

"No Sir, I'm not. I wouldn't dare to question you, Sir." Adam didn't know how much he could say and still be safe.

"Then explain it to me, and I'm just dying to know, why you want this." Laurinaitis gestured for Adam to speak.

Adam thought a moment, he was being asked to lag on the bet, he had to think quickly. "It was a condition of a bet. Right or wrong Sir, a bet has to be honored. I didn't make the bet, but I agreed to it. So personally I'm not questioning you, Sir." Adam tried to sound as humble as possible.

"I see now. I understand that you're nothing but a cheap whore. A slut who thinks he's so good he can be a prize in a bet. Is that what you are boy? A cheap whore?" Johnny's voice was mocking.

Adam again had to bite his tongue. He worked hard at keeping his hands still, when what he really wanted to do was ball them up into tight fists and bash the Assistant Warden in the mouth.

"No Sir, I'm not...a...what you said. I wasn't asked first, it just happened, and I agreed after the fact." Adam said honestly, keeping his expression neutral.

"I see. So you're so weak that you just let someone else gable for your body like it was some great prize." Laurinaitis kept up his mocking tone.

Adam didn't know how to answer and yet he knew he had to, "I'm not weak but when I first came here my mind was on other things and I let myself be used. I regret that now, Sir. But it happened and I have to live with it." Adam tried to explain it without the gory details.

"I see. Yes, I read your file. I guess you were thinking about your little drug business. Using your mother as an excuse to deal drugs. I'd be ashamed of that too. What a lousy son." No Voice crudely sneered.

Adam was close to boiling, his green eyes turned to dark emeralds as anger burned up his spine like an out of control wildfire.

"No, Sir. I did it for my ma. She has Aplastic anemia, her pain medication is expensive. I did it for her. I am not a drug dealer. I did the wrong thing and now I'm paying for it. A bet was made, Sir, it's up to you to see that it's honored." Adam tossed the ball back to Laurinaitis as humbly as possible.

The Assistant Warden smiled inside, the young man in front of him was smart. Secretly he admired that. He hated weak kneed "yes" men.

No Voice had a plan. He needed Barrett totally broken and under his thumb first. He couldn't move the two new convicts, not yet. The time was not ripe yet.

"I see. So it's your mother that's the junkie. Her need for drugs got you sent here. That wasn't nice of her. Must be hard, having a druggie for a mom. Then because of her, you became a jailhouse bitch. Just a shame. Some people shouldn't have children." Laurinaitis words were hard and extremely cruel. He looked at the young man with a calculating look in his eyes.

A red mist was forming in front of Adams eyes, clouding his sight. He felt trusty Suzanne tucked into the inside of his shirt sleeve. For a moment he saw himself pulling her and stabbing the fucking little shits heart over and over and over again until he would no longer hear the words which were ringing in his pounding ears. Then, with a sigh, he remembered all the warnings his new friends and brothers even had given him. He forced himself to look into the Assistant Wardens eyes evenly.

"No Sir. She does have Aplastic anemia and she needs a bone marrow transplant. The drugs keep her from crying in pain. She'll die if a transplant doesn't come. I just want to serve my time, as peacefully as possible. I was used in a bet. I'm not responsible if conditions of the bet aren't met. I guess that does make me a whore, a pawn in a master's chess game. It's your move, Sir." Adam's tone was hard and cool, he'd had enough.

Laurinaitis was impressed, he could use the young blond. He just wasn't sure how, not yet, but he would.

"Then, checkmate. Mr. Copeland. For now. I'm not changing yours or Orton's cell assignments. Now get out and get to work." He pressed the intercom on his desk. "Maryse, give him a pass to the library." No Voice turned back to Adam, "You have five minutes to get there. If you're late, I'll throw you in the pound. I will be checking with Sandow. Now leave! Give Mr. Calaway my regards." Laurinaitis sneered at Adam. "Have a nice day, Mr. Copeland."

Adam turned and left, he was trembling. He needed Chris, he hoped he could visit after work. He needed his lion's comforting touch.

Laurinaitis picked up the phone, he pressed a few numbers, **"Dolph, it's Johnny. Yes...let's begin the next phase..." He let out a cruel laugh. "That's right...the Deadman won't know what hit him...no, not yet. Barrett has some more begging to do...Send Orton to me...time for the next checkmate...yes...you are evil, aren't you Ziggler."**Laurinaitis hung up with a vile smirk.

The Assistant Warden's plan was working, the tight reign of the Deadman was crumbling, one victim at a time.

**Please Review…..**


	24. John And Randy Snap

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THAT SAME DAY**

Randy was sitting with Hunter, John, Shawn, Mark and Adam having some lunch. "So when is Wade going to hold up his end of the bet?" Hunter asked Mark.

"Not sure, but he hasn't got long. If he doesn't come through we will have to force him to." Mark said, Hunter nodded. "How has it been in your cell Randy any issues?" Mark asked the young man.

"No none, they don't really talk to me, or acknowledge me at all. They just meave me to do my own thing." Randy said, John smiled. "Good, they must have heeded my warning then." John said smirking. "What warning?" Mark asked his tone deadly serious.

"The day I got out of the pound after Trips filled me in on everything that was going on I went and talked to Miz and Ryder. I told them if they touched Randy I would cut their dicks off." John told him nonchalantly.

"Seriously Johnny?" Shawn asked, John shrugged. "The little shits deserve a whole lot more than that Shawnie." John said, Shawn looked at John with a stern expression.

John sighed and pulled out some money and handed it to Shawn for the curse fund. "What did they say?" Mark asked, he wasn't pleased with John threatening them but he knew John was doing it because of Randy.

"Miz told me that he wouldn't touch my "Play thing" then I slapped him across the face and told him if he called Randy that again I would cut out his tongue so no one would have to be subject to his annoying voice." John said, Hunter and Shawn laughed as did Randy.

Mark cracked a small smile, he had to admit, John had a certain charm when it came to threatening people.

"No more with them understand me? Unless they provoke you. Don't go near them." Mark stated, John nodded.

"Jonathan, do you understand me?" Mark asked John looked up at the larger man who was like a father to him. "Yes Mark, I promise unless they provoke I won't do anything." John said, Mark nodded.

"Good." He said, they were then interrupter by Vinegar Balls, Ziggler coming over to the table. "Orton, assistant warden Mr. Laurinaitis wants to see you so be ready in fifteen minutes." Ziggler said and walked away, Randy's eyes went wide.

"Why would he want to speak to me?" Randy asked. "Probably why he wanted to talk to Adam earlier." John said.

"He's trying to make you fall apart and admit stupid things, he will taunt you and everything just let it slide off of your back, especially with your anger. Hell I almost launched at him, but you can't fall for it Randy." Adam said giving him some advice.

"He's right Ran, you can't get angry at him, that's what he wants. You need to think calm thoughts no matter what he says, he may pick at your mom, anyone you love and care about but don't let him see you getting angry because he will pounce on that. I guarantee it." John told him, Randy nodded.

"OK I won't. I won't react." Randy said, Mark smiled, he was glad John was able to talk to Randy and get him to listen and to calm down, he knew that they would be good for one another.

Ziggler walked over to Randy a minute later. "Time to go Orton." He said, he led Randy up to Laurinaitis' office and Randy stepped in.

"Don't leave unless you have an escort or a pass. OK?" Randy nodded and walked up to the desk. "Ma'am prisoner number 21817, Randal Orton." Randy told the pretty blonde behind the desk, Maryse smiled and looked at him.

"Go right in he's waiting on you. Stay on the white line." She said, Randy smiled and walked into the office and stood on the line and waited for Laurinaitis to address him.

"Mr. Orton. I called you in here to ask you a few questions." Laurinaitis told him, Randy nodded. "Why do you think you should get a cell change? Do you think this is some kind of hotel?" Johnny asked Randy.

"No sir I don't. The cell change was a part of the bet." Randy told him. "Yes this bet, do you like being a prize in a bet are you some little bitch who likes to go to whoever wins him?" Johnny asked, Randy shook his head.

"No sir. I am not. I am my own person. This wasn't my bet, this was between Barrett and Calloway." Randy told him, Johnny nodded.

"Mr. Orton. I won't be giving you the cell change. You don't deserve it, I don't fall to the requests of scum prisoners like you. Especially not cop beaters." Johnny sneered at Randy.

Randy sighed and took a deep breath he knew Johnny was trying to rile him all up and get him to snap but Randy wasn't going to take the bait.

"Nothing to say Orton?" Johnny asked, Randy shook his head. "No sir. You're right I am a criminal, a prisoner and a cop beater but I am here to do my time as calmly and as peacefully as I can. I don't want to cause any issues." Randy told him respectfully. Johnny nodded.

"You can go now." He said, Randy was shocked he thought the guy would have been a lot harsher with him, but he was glad he was able to keep his cool, even though he wanted to beat the shit outta the guy.

He couldn't believe that he wasn't going to give him and Adam the cell change. He wanted to be with John he didn't want to be stuck with Miz and Ryder anymore.

He was escorted back to the cell block and he went to his cell that he shared with Miz and Ryder, he walked in and laid down on his bed, he was so annoyed, he had hoped he and John would have been in the same cell together already, this was killing him to not be able to be with the one person he was falling in love with. Miz looked over at Randy and smirked. "Awww…..Is the fishy all upset because he can't be with Cena?" Miz asked him.

"You're here to stay Orton, you're never gonna be free of us, we're here with you for the next five years." Miz taunted him, Randy couldn't control his anger anymore, he got up and went over to Miz and clocked him in the face making Miz' nose bleed.

"You fucker!" Miz screamed, with all the noise Dolph walked in and saw Miz with a bleeding nose and Randy nursing his hand.

"Orton, your goin to the pound. 24 hours." Dolph said, he grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him out. John and Hunter were coming back from work when John saw Randy being hauled off.

"Randy!" he called but Dolph dragged him off. John went over to the guards desk, Bryan looked up. "Where is he taking Randy?" John asked him. "Solitary for 24 hours" Bryan said, John frowned. "Why?" John asked.

"He punched Miz." Bryan said, John sighed and ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"Fucking hell." He muttered. He couldn't deal with this right now, the more he thought about it the more angrier he got, Hunter looked at John and knew he was about to snap.

Hunter turned around to grab the playing cards and when he turned back he notice John was gone and he was heading for Miz and Ryder's cell.

"Dammit" Hunter muttered and went after John. John walked into his lover's cell and saw Miz and Ryder, Ryder was taking care of Miz' nose.

"I thought I told you? I warned you and I was nice about it too, but no you just didn't think did you?" John asked "Cena don't." Miz said, "You'll go to the pound" Ryder told him, John smirked.

"I don't give two rats Ryder." He said he walked over to the New Jersey native and he punched him in the eye and pushed him to the floor, he then went to Miz and punched him in the nose and kicked him in the balls.

"This is my last warning, talk or touch him again and I will do more than just hit you." John snapped and he spat on Miz and stalked out of the door.

Hunter watched John go and he knew John was safe he hadn't been caught, he knew John was pissed off and in his mind Miz and Ryder deserved what they got, he just hoped that this feud with Randy, John, Miz and Ryder would end before John really snapped.

**Please Review…..**


	25. The Chess Game Continues

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Wade was pacing in his cell. His time was running out. He only had two days left to fulfill the terms of the poker bet with Mark. He thought he'd get the support he needed from Ziggler.

It wasn't happening. He'd tried for days to get an appointment with Laurinaitis, but the Assistant Warden refused. Wade even sent Miz as a peace offering. All he got in return was a well fucked and whipped lieutenant. The Brit was just glad Mike liked that kind of treatment, as the Miz held no grudge against his faction leader.

It didn't help that today was the monthly 'Free From Work' day. It was another idea from Eric McMahon. Once a month he would pick a random day and cancel all work for a Block. The prisoners loved it. It was like a snow day or playing hooky from school. It broke up the daily routine, and anything that did that was popular.

Free From Work day also meant the noon meal would be a BBQ out in the yard. Today was Block F's day. A storm meant there would be no BBQ so Eric arranged for a local pizza parlor to donate fifty large pies for the men. The prisoners were excited so morale was high. Just perfect for Laurinaitis to make his next move on the chess board.

Barrett was as angry as he was nervous. He felt a bit betrayed by Laurinaitis. Back when the Assistant Warden had first approached him with the plan, he'd told the Englishman he'd do whatever needed to be done to prove that Wade had power. Barrett needed this bet honored or he would lose major face with his men and no leader could afford that.

Wade needed to think hard. The best place for that was in the yard, doing a well paced workout.

On Free From Work day, the men could wear their prison issues sweat suits. The sweat suits were also made in the prison. Each outfit was navy blue. The pants had a two inch white stripe down each outside leg. The jacket had a large white "P" emblazoned on the back, and on the left front was the WWE Prison logo. The Logo was a large Eagle, his wings open in flight as he sat on a shield. The shield held the words Wild Wood East Penitentiary For Men. In tiny letters around the shield were the words, "Rehabilitation Brings Hope". A white wife beater shirt completed the outfit.

Wade was wearing his sweats, as were the majority of the inmates. It was like a casual Friday in an office.

"I'm going to workout, maybe the rain has stopped. Keep your eyes and ears to the ground. Find out what's going on with the Deadman." Wade said to the Miz. On the way out he had gone next door to his spy's cell.

"You got it boss. Just relax. I'm sure No Voice will come through. He just wants to make you sweat." The Miz spoke, trying to sound hopeful.

"Maybe, but if he's not, I'm in fucking trouble. Not only from Mark but... just... fuck it." Wade sighed as he left Mike's cell. He had to think.

Mizanin was worried about his boss. Mike honestly cared about three people and those were his mom, Zack Ryder and Wade Barrett. He would do anything for Wade, even if it meant whoring himself. Maybe he needed to pay No Voice a visit, give him some head or be his fuck toy. All the Miz knew was Wade needed him.

Barrett went down to the main floor. Adam and Shawn were deep in a Scrabble game. Hunter and Mark were playing cards. The Union and Latins were having a pool tournament and a few others were playing ping pong. John was visiting Chris in the hospital.

The Englishman looked outside. It wasn't raining. As a matter of fact the sun was trying to shine. The Brit went out into the yard.

Wade noticed the broken bench press had been fixed. He smirked, he'd been so clever in tricking Jericho into using the machine. He'd set it up with Ryder.

Zack had nearly broken one of the pins that held the weights to the bar. It only took five jerks for it to snap in half.

Head Officer Ziggler had been in charge of the investigation. The broken pin found its way into his uniform pocket. The Head Guard declared it an accident. The Assistant Warden had signed off on the report. The Nexus was in the clear.

In an act of defiance, Barrett went to the once broken machine. He loaded some weights onto the bar. He laid on the bench and began to work out.

Back in the main block, Hunter and Mark had paused their card game in order to watch the Englishman. "He has a lot of nerve, using that machine. The Doc told me Chris was extremely lucky, the broken rib could have punctured his lung. This game could get dangerous. You know that, don't you?" Hunter spoke openly to his faction leader.

"I know Trips. I feel guilty enough as it is. Barrett played me and I don't like it. His time is running out. I think he needs a little reminder." Calaway said with a smirk to his second in command.

"I wish... No, that would be the easy way out. I wouldn't mind seeing those weights fall on him." Hunter growled as he thought of Chris.

The two men got up and went out into the yard. A light, misty rain had started again. In typical Florida fashion, all you had to do was wait five minutes and the weather would change.

Barrett was struggling to keep his grip on the now rain slicked metal bar. Just as he was about to lose control, a pair of strong hands also gripped the bar. Hunter had kept the weight from falling and crushing Wade, like it had Chris.

"You shouldn't do that in the rain." Hunter advised. "Good thing I was here to spot you. But too bad I wasn't fast enough to help Jericho. " His tone was mocking as he replaced the weighted bar in the brackets.

Barrett sat up while still straddling the bench. He was breathing hard from both the workout and the near scare of being crushed by the slipping weights.

"Thanks, Trips. Wasn't pissin' like this when I started. Better get back inside", Barrett said in a nervous tone. He didn't like being alone with Mark and his enforcer.

Inside the Block Miz had gone down to the main room, where Zack Ryder was watching television.

When the Deadman and his lieutenant had gone out to the yard, Barrett's men had gotten up to follow as well, but they ran into a problem. HBK was leaning against the door, blocking the way out to the yard. Adam was also there talking casually to the older lieutenant.

From the guard desk Officer Ziggler saw what was happening. He started to go and tell Michaels and Copeland to move, but that was the exact moment Daniel Bryan decided the needed Dolph's signature on a stack of files.

Over at the door Miz and Ryder backed down without a word. Neither man wanted a confrontation when Shawn was in the HBK mode. Wade had also instructed his faction to stay out of trouble. He knew with a favor pending from the Assistant Warden the Nexus could not be caught starting any trouble. They had to set an example. If trouble was going to happen, let Mark's faction take the fall.

Meanwhile in the yard, Mark stepped closer to the Brit. He held up two fingers, "Two days, Barrett", was all Mark said. Wade knew exactly what the Top Dog meant. It was as he had thought about earlier up in his cell. Two days remained to honor the bet.

"I understand" The Englishman replied to the enemy leader. He watched as the Top Dog and his enforcers went back into the Block.

The raven haired man also went in to the building. He went to the large circular desk in the center of the room. He needed to talk to Ziggler.

The head guard saw the Nexus leader as he approached and moving to the far end of the counter, he nodded to Barrett.

Wade leaned over the counter and spoke low. "I need you to make an appointment for me. I need to talk to Laurinaitis, today if possible."

"I'll do what I can, but you know how he is. He calls you, you don't call him. Go wait while I phone." Ziggler said quietly. So much of his own personal needs required that Barrett be kept happy as well.

Wade wandered over to his regular table and sat down. Miz and Ryder were already there.

"Sorry boss, Heartbreaker and the fish were blocking the door. You said we weren't supposed to start anything." Ryder explained, a tinge of fear in his voice.

Wade sighed, "It's okay. The bloody bastard was just reminding me that time is running out on the bet. As if I didn't fucking know it! I'm trying to... I'm doing your job." Wade glared at the Miz, making the weasel-like spy shift nervously in his seat.

"I'm sorry boss. I've asked to see Johnny Ace nearly every day but he refuses. I guess he suspects what I want. Apparently I'm not the flavor of the month anymore. I've even done Ziggles four times, what more can I do?" Mike asked with a heartfelt tone.

Johnny Ace was yet another nickname for the Assistant Warden. "Ace" was his old high school wrestling moniker. The Miz had found out when he saw it on one of the few pictures the Assistant Warden had on the wall of his office.

"There is nothing you can do, at least about that. Have you been able to find out where Irish and Del Rio are standing?" Wade asked his lieutenant.

"Del Rio is on the Deadman's side for sure. Irish is keeping his fucking mouth shut and his thumb is down hard on his men. I can't even get stupid Santino to squeal." Mike said with a snarled curl to his lips.

"I'm going to be willing to bet he won't be on our side. After all he is Irish scum. Work on the smaller factions. The Latins and the Union ain't the only ones out there. I'd rather have five small groups totally loyal. Do your best." Wade issued the order quietly.

"I will boss. There is also something going on with... well, I'll wait till I have solid proof." Miz spoke in an elusive tone.

Wade nodded as Miz melted into the prison block population. The Brit looked over to the guards desk where Ziggler was still on the phone. When the Head Guard finally hung up he waved Barrett over to the desk. Dolph had waited until Daniel had taken the signed stack of files back to the Administration Section.

Wade sauntered up to the desk, acting like he was put out. "Yes, Officer Ziggler?" Wade's tone was bored, like he could care less what the younger man had to tell him.

"The Assistant Warden will see you in thirty minutes. Don't be late and I would change if I were you. You know he hates these casual days. Do not be late." Ziggler emphasized again with a sneer.

The Nexus leader and Head Guard did a good job at hiding their true relationship as close allies. The majority of the prisoners were fooled. Only a few like Mark and his lieutenants knew the full truth.

Wade nodded and with a sly wink to the Head Guard, went up to his cell to change into his standard uniform.

After he had changed, the Englishman went to the guard desk again. This time both Ziggler and Bryan were there. The platinum blond stood as the Brit arrived at the desk.

"Here's your pass. Don't forget to have it signed." Dolph spoke as he gave the pass to Wade. The black haired man took the pass and went to the block door. Ziggler pressed the button. The door slid open and closed with a buzz as the Englishman passed through.

While all this had been going on Hunter had been watching every move the Brit had made. He knew something was off. Wade wasn't looking as cocky and confident as usual.

"He's scared of something and it isn't you. Think he's going to see No Voice?" the big blond asked his boss.

"Yeah, I do. Bring the kid over here." Mark said in a low voice to his enforcer.

Trips went over to where his lover and Adam were playing Scrabble. He told Adam that Mark wanted to talk to him, and then took the younger man's seat when the fish got up.

The blond went to Mark's table. The Deadman indicated for him to sit. Adam did as he was asked. He respected Mark and was pleased to help him in anyway he could.

Mark leaned in closer. "Warn the Reso's. Miz is getting suspicious. Tell them not to help right now. Let them know I understand they are loyal to me, but for now, it has to stop. Miz can't know." Mark's tone was deadly serious.

"Okay. I'll go now. They are up in the cell. Said they wanted to be alone but I think this is more important." Adam's response was just as serious. Mark nodded as he watched Adam go up to his cell. Things were happening and he had to get control quickly.

In the meantime, Wade had gone to Laurinaitis' office and was now standing on the white line, waiting to be noticed.

Johnny Ace was reading a book on prison law and with a yellow highlighter was marking passages. After a few minutes he made some notes on a long, yellow paper legal pad. He was researching obscure laws that could be used to block Eric McMahon's reform ideas. He'd also found something interesting he could use immediately.

Wade watched with interest. It was obvious Laurinaitis was pleased with something. The Englishman prayed that whatever it was would put the Assistant Warden in a good mood.

Laurinaitis looked up from his research, "Well hello Wade. I trust your feeling good on this fine day." The man's voice was full of irony. He shut the book that was on his desk and put his pen down.

Barrett was taken aback, he wasn't used to No Voice in a good mood, "I... I'm fine Sir. You must... I... hope you're well, Sir." Barrett wasn't sure how much he could push.

"I'm just great. What brings you here? Officer Ziggler said you wanted to see me." The Assistant Warden asked in a friendly, but oily tone.

"I need your help Sir. Please, it's only... there are only two days left, Sir. Have you changed your mind? Will you make the cell change for Copeland and Orton?" Wade tried not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Laurinaitis sat back in his leather chair and pressed his fingertips together, his chin rested on the point, "I've been considering it. I'm just curious what the Deadman has in mind if you can't keep the conditions of the bet. Think he'll kill you? Perhaps bash you till you can't walk? Maybe he'll pull down your little panties and fuck you till you're a bleeding mess. It might almost be worth it to see what he would do." Laurinaitis grinned as he saw the beads of sweat break out on the Englishman's brow.

Wade actually shuddered, making the Assistant Warden let out a touch of an evil laugh.

"If... I can't help you if I'm dead, Sir. I want to see you in charge of this prison, but that can't happen if I'm out of the picture. We've laid too much ground work." Wade reminded the older man with as much respect as he could.

Laurinaitis nodded, "True. Until your debacle with that ridiculous poker bet. Luckily for you, I have an alternative plan. I'm going to approve the cell changes for Misters Orton and Copeland and one other man. One that will please Mr. Calaway very much. I'm bringing Kevin Nash back to Block F." Johnny Ace spoke with his arid voice.

The Brit let out an equally evil chuckle as his lips formed a wicked smirk. He now knew exactly what the Assistant Warden had in his mind.

"That's brilliant Sir. Which do I break? The Diesel or the Deadman?" Wade asked, he was nearly salivating at the thought.

"The Diesel of course. I want you to do whatever you have to do to get him sent to psychiatric isolation... forever. I was looking it up." Johnny patted the book on his desk. "Deadman will be shattered. You've seen how he's changed since I separated them. I want them together long enough for them to deeply reconnect. Then rip them apart. For all of Calaway's hardness, he cares deeply for Nash, more than I think he admits. Having Diesel locked up forever will kill him. Not physically of course, but mentally." Laurinaitis explained his plan in detail to the Englishman.

"Brilliant Sir. Thank you for doing the cell changes. I won't let you down. When will all this happen?" Barrett asked the airy voiced man.

"A call is being made as we speak. Nash will be told shortly. I'll call Head Officer Ziggler when you leave. Copeland and Orton will be in their new cell tonight. Well, at least Copeland will, since I believe Mr. Orton is in the pound." Laurinaitis spoke with confidence.

"Do I use my own judgment on when to start working on Diesel or will I get word from you?" Barrett asked cautiously. He wanted to play it as the man before him wanted.

Laurinaitis suddenly got an even more sadistic glint in his narrow eyes, "Wait for word in the Block. However, he won't be working in the motor pool again, he'll be in the laundry with you. I'll give him a few days first before he starts work. What you do in the laundry is up to you." The Assistant Warden slyly gave out a hint of his plan.

"I'm sure everything he does in the laundry will be wrong. You can count on the Nexus, Sir." Wade said with a firm promise.

"Go now. I want you there when Nash arrives. Gage the Deadman's reaction. By the way, Nash will be sharing the Deadman's cell. I'm going to allow Helmsley and Michaels to have a double bed. Eric has been pestering me, says they are common law husbands and that it should count on the rule that only married couples can have double beds. I think it's stupid! When I get control, the Heartbreaker is going to E Block, along with one of the Reso's. But for now, Deadman and Diesel have to be together as much as possible. Maryse will sign your pass." Laurinaitis said in a dismissive tone.

The Englishman turned to leave, but the Assistant Warden spoke again, "Oh, and by the way, Wade? Don't fuck this up. Your life depends on it." His tone was smooth, but full of venom.

Barrett was nearly dancing down the hall on his way back to the Block. He felt like things were finally going his way. He knew if the Nexus did the job successfully they would be riding high while those under them suffered. The Deadman the most. He couldn't wait.

When the Englishman arrived back at F Block, a heavenly smell greeted his nose as the door slid open. He noticed the pizzas had just been delivered and the food staff was cutting them so everyone could have four slices. He turned his pass in and went to his table.

"Ryder's in the line for our share. How did things go boss? Looks like good news." Mizanin said as Wade sat down.

"Let's just say hard work is paying off, but there's more to come. Just keep your eyes open. Something should be happening. The next part of the plan." Wade said with a knowing smirk.

"Sounds interesting..." the Miz was interrupted when Zack came back with a plate of twelve medium sized slices of pizza, which he placed down on the table.

"Looks good. Sometimes Erprick comes up with a good idea. Even managed to keep it hot", Ryder said as he sat down next to Mike.

No one else but Barrett noticed when the phone rang at the Guards desk and Dolph answered. The Brit had a fairly good idea what the conversation was about. The changes were coming.

"Why the smirk, boss?" Zack asked his leader.

"Just like I told Miz. Keep your eyes open. You'll get your instructions later. Trust me. Johnny Ace is brilliant", Wade said as he added evilness to his smirk.

Over at the table of the Deadmen faction Mark, Hunter, Shawn, John and Adam were enjoying their pizza.

"Any word on when Chris gets to come back?" John asked Adam with a hopeful tone. He hadn't been able to visit Chris when he went to the hospital. The nurse had told him Chris was having tests. He missed his cellie and best friend.

"I thought maybe today. That's why I'm not at the hospital. Doctor Regal is doing another set of X-rays and other tests. If he passes he can come back." Adam filled the others in on what Chris had told him last night. John had left to visit Chris before Adam could warn him about the tests.

"It will be hard to keep him down. Chris isn't one to just lay around." John said with worry in his voice.

"Not to worry John. Damien said he'd arrange for me to have a couple of days off to help take care of Chris. He says he's glad he can finally repay Chris for all the help he gave them when Evan was detoxing." Adam explained to the faction leader and his lieutenant's at the table.

"Good. For all his snobby attitude, Sandow really is a good guy. He went through hell with Evan", Hunter added to the conversation.

"Yeah. Evan has told me some of what he went through. He's a tough little guy. He's so happy and bubbly. I hope he stays that way." Adam contemplated as he ate his last bite of pizza.

"He is a sweetheart..." Shawn's words were interrupted by the buzz of the main Block door sliding open.

Officer Bryan was escorting a prisoner into the block. He carried the inmate's prison issue sports bag in his hand. It contained the man's personal items. The man with the guard was as tall as a California Redwood.

The man stood almost seven feet tall and weighed about three hundred thirty pounds, but there was not an ounce of fat on the muscular body. It was obvious he had Native American ancestry coursing through his veins. His hair was gray and when not held back an elastic band, fell below his shoulder blades. He looked to be in his early fifties, fifty five at the most.

Kevin Scott "Diesel" Nash was in prison for life. He'd killed his former boss simply because the man had fired him. That once angry man was long gone, but still it wasn't advisable to really anger him.

"Kev", Mark said in a tone that held many emotions such as surprise, shock and above all, deep affection.

Before he had gone to prison, the six foot ten inch, three hundred pound, forty seven year old Mark William Calaway was sexually straight. He had married Sara when they were both very young. They had been blissfully happy. Mark's life was destroyed when Sara was hit and killed by the escaping armed robber. Calaway then had only one goal, to kill the man the killed his beloved. He had.

While in prison, he met Kevin Nash. They worked together at the motor pool and became good friends. Over time they took their sexual frustrations out on each other and became fuck buddies. However, deep down it was love, and passionate at that. It had nearly broken them when Kevin was moved to another Block for no other reason than to break Mark.

"Oh my god. It's... Mark?" Hunter was shocked. He knew how deeply his leader felt about the man now signing in at the Guard desk.

Shawn and John were equally as shocked. Adam knew a little about his new leader and his former lover. Shawn had told him during one of their gossip sessions. So the blond was happy for Mark.

When Kevin was finished at the desk he turned to look at the room. His eyes were searching, he was looking for one man, and one man only.

Mark never even realized when he'd stood up, his body was no longer under his control. He started walking towards his one time lover.

Kevin smiled as he saw Mark coming towards him. He started walking as well. A hush fell over the room when they saw the two tall men meet.

Neither man said anything as they embraced. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few moments, the couple broke apart. They wanted so desperately to kiss, but Mark wasn't one to let others know his personal business and Kevin understood that.

"Good to see you." Marks eyes glistened with emotion, he couldn't wait to get Kevin in his arms for real.

"You too. I'm back and in your cell. I'm glad to be here, babe, but what is No Voice up too? It's in the wind", Kevin said softly. He tended to be more open with his feelings.

"I don't know, but right now I don't care. I'll fill you in later on some changes. Come meet the new fish." Mark said as he led Kevin over to the table.

When they got there, Officer Bryan was just leaving. He'd told Shawn and Hunter they would be allowed to have a double bed and it

would be delivered tomorrow by the maintenance crew. Shawn was thrilled and Hunter was equally as pleased. However, Trips was more like Kevin, something was up. Things like this don't happen without a reason, especially in prisons.

Kevin was hugged and welcomed back by the three lieutenants at the table. Adam politely waited to be introduced to the returning man. The new fish was happy though, he knew this meant a lot to Mark.

Shawn pulled Adam in. "Kevin this is Adam Copeland. Adam, Kevin "Diesel" Nash. He's okay Kev, he's new but he belongs to Jericho." Shawn made the introduction. Adam and Kevin shook hands and greeted each other warmly.

"Where is Jericho?" Kevin asked, looking around for his friend. He was an older brother to both Chris and John.

"Hospital, but he might be out later or if not today, tomorrow", Adam explained.

A dark expression crossed Kevin's face. "Hospital? I heard rumors but I wasn't sure. Mark, we have a lot of talking to do", Kevin said to the faction leader.

"Yeah. Let's go up to the cell. Trips, keep on alert down here. Don't bother us unless it's important." The Deadman said in a quiet tone.

Hunter nodded and they watched their leader and his lover leave. They settled into a game of cards.

It was mid afternoon. The pizza had been served for lunch. Supper that night would be a selection of soup, sandwiches and salads.

Mark and Kevin arrived at the cell. Kevin's personal things would be inspected and then later be brought up.

Even though he was just transferring from Block to Block, his possessions would be gone through. Illegal things often found their way from one Block to another.

The older and slightly taller man pushed Mark against the wall of the cell.

He nuzzled into Mark's neck, breathing in his once lover's scent. Kevin pressed his lips against those of his leader. The kiss was hard, firery and full of long lost love.

Mark took control he turned them in mid kiss and now Kevin was pressed against the wall. Nash gave in to the Deadman as Mark began to feast on Kevin's neck.

Their love making was one of give and take. They switched, often the battle to top was their foreplay. It was their way and no one else's business.

They had needs like anyone else and they found satisfaction and happiness with each other.

After their reunion kiss, they knew nothing more could happen until after lock up. Panting but sated they sat on Mark's bunk.

The faction leader filled the newly returned man in on all the things that had been going on lately.

From the arrival of Randy and Adam, what had happened to Chris and up to the current atmosphere.

Both Mark and Kevin knew there was a reason for the older man's return. It wasn't for anything good, that much was clear.

Mark knew nothing was done without a reason and deep down he was worried for Kevin. He had a feeling Diesel was to be the target of some yet unknown plot.

The Deadman vowed one thing and that was that he would protect Nash with his very life. Kevin was back, what ever the reason and he would not lose him again. No matter what the cost.

**Please Review…..**


	26. Randy's Solitary Thoughts

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Randy sighed as he was thrown into solitary. He didn't mean to get so angry, he just couldn't help it.

He heard Miz and Ryder taunting him and he knew what they were doing and they succeeded now he was stuck in this black hole of a room in the dark with no one to talk to and only his thoughts for company, he missed John so much, he heard John calling out for him as Dolph carted him off, he just hated hearing John sounding so worried and scared it was something he never wanted to hear again in his life.

Randy sat there with his back against the cold wall and his knees pulled up to his chest, he led his head fall to his knees and he sighed.

His mind and thoughts drifted to his life outside of prison before he got locked up.

He had a good life he worked as a mechanic and he loved working with his hands fixing things, he was in the process of doing up an old Harley he had bought. He had always loved riding motorbikes. They were amazing, feeling the wind hit his face as he drove on the open road, he loved it. He hoped one day he could get John on the back of a bike and take him out.

He just thought it would be amazing. He loved his job and he had some close friends and he had a small apartment all to himself. He hooked up with guys he met but nothing was ever as strong as his thing with John was. He was in love with John that much he knew now.

He hoped one day he and John could have a house of their own with kids running around.

He didn't know if John even wanted kids, he guessed he and John needed to have a chat about the future, which was weird because the next five years would have them inside, dealing with people like Miz, Ryder, Wade, Dolph and No Voice. He just hoped once this beef with Wade was over he and John could have a peaceful life together, he wanted that so much.

He wanted what Shawn and Hunter had. He wanted to be with John for a long time. Even though they hadn't been together very long he still wanted to be with John for a long time, he just hoped John wanted the same thing from him.

He had never felt this way about anyone. He had short flings but nothing serious.

His mom and dad were worried about him, they thought Randy would have found a nice woman to settle down with and have kids with, but they were so shocked when Randy had come out to them and told him he was gay, they hadn't taken it the best, his dad was appalled he blamed himself, he thought it was something he did. He just blamed himself and was so guilty.

His mom was sad, but happy for him. She wanted Randy to be happy in his own life but she was sad, because she always imagined being a grandmother. Becky and Nathan were both single and young and she thought Randy would be the first on of her children to give her grandkids.

Randy managed to talk things through with them all and they ended up with a stronger bond than ever. A bond Randy didn't know if they still had. His parents and siblings had yet to visit him, they didn't know if they were mad, disappointed or just scared to come to prison.

But he missed his family so much and he wanted to see them. Not just write them in a letter. He still remembered the day that his life went down the toilet. The day he was arrested for assault and battery of a police officer.

It was just a normal day, Randy had finished work and he went to the local bar with his co-workers and had a beer or two.

From then he got into his car and headed home, he was about a mile from his apartment when a police cruiser pulled him over. Randy panicked and thought he was going to be done for a DUI. But the police officer was just an asshole. He came to the window and asked Randy for his licence and registration.

Randy handed them to him and the officer checked Randy out there were no tickets and no warrants out for his arrest, but the cop just wouldn't let Randy go. He made Randy get out of the car and take a breath test which Randy passed, and then he made him walk a straight line which Randy once again passed with flying colours.

The cop began frustrated and started taunting Randy and Randy didn't take it well. The cop was getting on his nerves and Randy had low tolerance for guys who just wanted to get a reaction out of him.

The guy poked Randy in the chest calling him a pussy and a faggot. Randy just snapped and he hit the cop In the jaw knocking him to the ground, the cop managed to pull himself up and they went at it. Finally the cop backed away and Randy left but it didn't matter, the cops car had a camera in it and it filmed everything Randy did to the cop.

The cop was fired from the force though for taunting Randy and Randy was sent away for 5 years for assault and battery of a law enforcement officer.

Randy never thought he would get five years he thought he would just get probation but that wasn't the case and here he was now in W.W.E. Prison in love with another inmate and in solitary for hitting his cellmate. Randy hated that he had anger issues and it all stemmed from high school.

That's where his anger issues really came into play. He liked high school. He had friends, he was popular and he liked learning new things. One day though it all changed, a new kid came to the school and he took an instant hatred to Randy and Randy didn't understand why. His name was Matt.

He was tall and built and he wanted to make Randy lose everything in school. His popularity and his friends. He just had it out for him.

One day after school Matt went to Randy and they had words and it ended up in a scuffle the school security pulled them apart and they went their separate ways but Randy's anger was out, so it became a daily thing for him to get into fights with anyone, anywhere. Sometimes he even took on the teachers.

The school ended up expelling Randy and his parents took him to a therapist to see why Randy was so angry all the time and why he did things he didn't need to do. The therapist spent months and months with Randy working through his issues when he diagnosed him with I.E.D.

Randy was glad he knew what was wrong with him, but he hated having to take pills to control his anger.

He hated it. The night with the cop it all came crashing down on him, he made the mistake of mixing the pills with alcohol. Then when the cop taunted him he snapped and ended up where he was now, in solitary away from the man he loved and the man he wanted to be with.

Randy hated being alone he had never liked being alone, unless he was in a bad mood, he liked being around people, he liked being around John more than anything else in the world. He just wanted to hold John and kiss him that was all he wanted more than anything else in the world.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy smiled as Dolph came and got him, his stint in solitary was over and he could finally be back with John. Dolph led him back to the cell block and Randy went to find John right away, he walked into John's cell and he saw John facing the wall on his side and sleeping, Randy smiled and slipped in the bed behind him making John wake up, John turned around in shock, but smiled when he saw Randy, Randy smiled and cupped John's face and kissed him deeply.

John moaned into the kiss, being with Randy was a feeling so unlike anything else in the world.

"I am so glad you're back." John said, Randy smiled. "I aint going nowhere babe." He said, John smiled and laid there letting Randy hold him.

**Please Review…..**


	27. The Lion And The Kitten

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Shawn was telling Adam a bit more of the history between Mark and Kevin as they played cards. Hunter had gone to check on John. Cena was brooding about Randy being in the pound and the older man was worried. He would be glad if Randy did get out later that day.

Just as Adam was shuffling the deck for another hand of cards, Officer Ziggler came up to their table. Shawn immediately went on alert. He almost growled at the Head Guard as HBK bubbled to the surface.

"Copeland get up to your cell. You are to pack up. You're moving to a new cell. You've been booted up to the third level. You're going in with Cena and Jericho. Seems like you got your way. You better be grateful. Just remember, what is given can be easily taken away. Now get moving before I change my mind", Ziggler barked in an angry tone. The Deadman had won a round and the Guard wasn't happy. He stormed off as he returned to the desk in the center of the room.

Adam was in shock. He was actually, finally going to be able to be with his Lion. He would finally be safe. The smile on his face said it all.

"You'd better hurry, honey, or Ziggler might really change his mind. Want some help?" Shawn asked the younger man, his own happy expression equaled Adam's

"No, I can manage. Oh I wish... I hope he gets out of the hospital soon." Adam said wishfully as he dashed off to pack.

Adam had already made a trip up to his cell earlier to tell the Reso's about the Miz's suspicions. The couple promised to be careful and not do anything dangerous.

The only regret Adam had in moving up to the cell with Chris was leaving the married couple. He and Heath had become friends and Adam would never forget all the nights the redhead had stayed up taking care of him after Wade had finished with him for the night.

Just as Adam got to the door of the cell the married couple was on their way out. Adam explained what was happening. The Reso's were happy for him. Heath and Adam hugged and the pretty blond thanked them again for all their help. The couple left Adam to pack, wiping the joy off their faces lest the Miz saw them.

Adam hadn't been there long enough to collect much. He used one of the under bed boxes to put his small things in. He then took his remaining uniforms out of the wardrobe. He neatly folded them and put them on top of the box. He was all packed.

The fish looked over at Barrett's bunk. It held nothing but horrible memories. He was glad to be leaving. He picked up the heavy box and left the hell of being Wade Barrett's bitch behind.

Adam went up to the third level, he knew where Chris' cell was by heart. The cell was right next to the Deadman's. He smiled brighter as he entered his new home.

The green eyed beauty nearly dropped the box he was carrying. There in the cell was Doctor Regal, Officer Bryan and lying in his bunk was Chris Jericho!

"Chris! You're back! Is he alright Doctor?" Adam was extremely excited.

"Adam! Are you... did... moving in here... now... ow... ow...ow! Crap that hurt!" Chris exclaimed. He had gotten so happy at seeing Adam that he sat up too quickly, pulling his still broken rib.

"Easy Christopher. Any more movements like that and its back to the hospital. Now, good that you are moving in." The Doctor chided Chris, then turned to Adam. Regal gave Adam a list of instructions for Jericho's care. The Doctor then gave Officer Bryan a slip of paper. It was the written permission that said Chris was excused from work until cleared by the man himself. After all not only was he Chris' doctor, he was his boss.

After a few more instructions the Guard escorted Dr. Regal out of the cell and eventually the Block. The Lion and his Kitten were finally alone.

"I can't believe you really here. That one is your bunk, not that you'll be using it." Chris said with a sly, sexy sideways smirk.

"I can't believe you're back. I was told to pack up and move. In the time it took me to do that you returned. Speaking of returns, Kevin Nash is back. He was put in Mark's cell." Adam explained as he started to unpack.

"Diesel came back? Today? You're moved. Something is going on. I don't like it." Chris said with a growl as he got more comfortable in his bunk. He let out a gasp of pain as he adjusted himself.

"Hey... let me help you." Adam stopped unpacking. He went to Chris. He gently fluffed up the pillows so the older man could sit up a bit more. "Nobody likes it. Well...I mean I love being moved in here, but Mark is worried", Adam continued.

"We just have to keep our eyes open. Now, let's forget all of that. Come here." Chris' voice took on a low, sex filled tone.

Adam carefully sat on the edge of his Lion's bunk. He leaned down and kissed Chris softly. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Knowing they were finally together, whatever the reason.

The Kitten moaned softly as his Lion deepened the kiss and caressed his sides. It was wonderful, being able to kiss and touch without fear.

When they ran out of air they broke apart. "I love you Kitty. I'm so glad you're here. Hurry and unpack so you can rest with me", Chris said warmly.

"Okay. Is there space for me in the wardrobe?" Adam asked as he busied himself. Chris pointed out one of the empty lockers. The wardrobe in their room was in a "school locker" style. It was made of press board and there were four doors. Adam's was on the far left end.

The cell layout was basically the same as the others. Only this was a four man cell. The "bathroom" was in the far upper right corner and there was a waist high wall that formed two sides, offering a small amount of privacy.

Over the years John and Chris had purchased enough things from the prison store that made the cell more like a one room studio apartment. Lots of rugs and better furniture helped. The desk was a roll top and the chair was imitation leather. Each bunk had a pin up lamp so they could read after lights out. It was comfortable... for a prison cell.

While Adam unpacked he and Chris chatted. They could always find something to talk about This time Adam explained more about his mother's Aplastic Anemia.

"... and now we're hoping for a bone marrow transplant", Adam explained as he took Mr. Bear from Chris and put him on the shelf over his bunk, next to Judy's picture.

"You know, maybe Eric and Doc could set something up here. Let those that are willing be tested. They did that once for a guy's father. He needed a kidney transplant. They found a match and everything worked out great. Want me to ask?" Chris said as Adam sat back down next to him.

"Oh Lion, do... would... yes, please! You are wonderful! I knew there was a reason I love you so much." Adam said happily as he kissed Chris tenderly.

Chris smiled, "I'd be happy to do it. Just give me a few more day to recover? I'm glad you love me, because I sure love you." The older man returned the kiss.

"Of course Lion. I don't want you to worry about anything other than getting well. Can I get you anything? I'm going to take care of you", Adam answered with another kiss to his Lion's sweet lips.

"I would love some ice chips. You can use my commissary card, it's in the desk." Chris told his soon to be lover.

"Nah, I'll use mine. Ice chips are only fifteen cents. Anything else while I'm down there? Don't be one of those patients that sends me back down for something every few minutes." Adam said it with a laugh.

Chris chuckled, "Well, a chocolate bar, a bag of pretzels and a pimiento cheese sandwich. Oh, and a Dr. Pepper." Chris gave his Kitten the list for the vending machines.

"Good thing I asked, huh?" Adam teased. He kissed the Lion. Chris' ribs were still heavily wrapped, but the break was healing nicely.

Chris just smirked as Adam went down to the vending machines. He thought the look Adam had flashed him as he left the cell was priceless. Life with the Kitten would not be boring.

Jericho got up to go to the bathroom while Adam was gone. He moved stiffly as he was still in a lot of pain. Especially when he moved in certain ways.

When Adam returned to the cell he was in a bit of a panic. Chris wasn't in his bunk. He then sighed when he saw his Lion in the toilet area.

"You scared me. I thought... never mind." The Kitten smiled as Chris flushed, then washed his hands.

The Lion moved slowly back to his bunk. Half way there the Kitten came to his aid. He gently wrapped his left arm around Chris' waist and the older man leaned against his taller lover. The Lion was grateful for the help.

"Thanks Kitten. I'm still pretty stiff. I'm sorry." Chris' voice had a twinge of pain mixed with sadness to it.

"No need to be sorry. Damien is going to give me a few days off to take care of you. I make a good nurse", Adam said with a wink as he helped the older man back into his bunk.

Chris gave Adam a lust filled look. "Now there's a slutty thought. You in a nice, tight, short sexy nurses uniform. Complete with nice silky stockings and high heels." The lust in Jericho's voice matched the look in his eyes.

Adam at first didn't quite realize what his Lion had said. When he did he blushed furiously. "You are a very wicked man. Maybe I did fall for you too fast. Are you comfortable?" He tried to sound shocked, but the upturned lips and the playful glint in his green eyes told the truth. He found the idea intriguing. He filed it away in the back of his mind.

"You like the idea. I can see it in your eyes. I'm fine, Now... I'm hungry." Chris spoke in a laughing tone.

Adam chuckled, he helped his Lion arrange the snacks on a small TV tray that doubled as a place where John and Chris sometimes played cards late at night.

The Lion began to eat and Adam sat on the bed. The couple chatted, again just getting to know each other even more.

In the cell next door Kevin was curled into Mark. They were using the faction leader's bed like a couch. Their backs were propped up against the wall with pillows.

"How was it over in the other Block?" Mark asked. His arm was around Diesel's waist as the older man's head lay on his shoulder.

"Interesting. You should know though. You're still Top Dog there as well. When you put Rollins, Rains and Ambrose in charge you did well. They asked if I wanted to take over when I arrived, but I said no. I'm glad I did. Block D is... out of control sometimes", Kevin said with a bit of a laugh.

"Still mostly under twenty fives there, huh?" Mark asked with his own laugh.

"Yeah. Oh your guys are calling themselves The Shield. Guess they wanted a faction name. But honestly, they do keep control. Their biggest problem is DiBiase's Posse. Young Teddy has about ten in his group. They are fairly quiet though. No faction fighting. The biggest argument is over how loud the radio is played", Kevin said with a shake of his head. The young ones drove him nuts sometimes.

"My poor angel. You must have been miserable. I'm glad your back", Mark said softly as he claimed Kevin's lips in a searing kiss. Kevin moaned softly. It felt so good to be back and in Mark's embrace.

The couple broke their kiss. "I have a feeling... I'm going to keep my damn temper under control this time. I won't give Ziggler a reason to report me this time, babe. I promise", Kevin said with a voice of remorse.

"That would be advisable, my angel. I know you're not back as a reward. I just want to keep you here. I have suspicions. I think... no, I'll wait." Mark spoke quietly. He rarely used fluffy terms of endearment and when he did, Kevin was his precious angel.

"I think we're thinking along the same lines. You sure about that red headed Vixen and his husband? You know what happened last time someone said they were changing sides." Kevin spoke in a warning tone.

I remember. However, I truly believe them. Jason is afraid with Adam out of the cell. He's worried Barrett will go after Red again. The kid trusts them too. He saw Heath's fear. I just don't think I'm going to be able to settle the next score with a poker game. I was actually surprised it worked this time. Guess I got lucky", Mark said with a tired sigh. Sometimes the weight of being both Top Dog of the prison and a faction leader was too much.

"I would have like to have seen that game. I know you are tired, babe. I'll help you feel better." Kevin's tone suddenly turned heavy and lust filled.

The older man didn't care about waiting for lights out. His man needed to feel good... now.

Mark grinned as Kevin's hot, delicious lips started kissing his body. As Kevin trailed further south, he too ceased to care about lights out. Besides, supper would be served soon and Kevin needed an appetizer.

Back over in the cell of the Lion and his Kitten, they too were doing some very heavy kissing.

Chris pushed away the pain in his ribs as he lay on top of Adam. He loved the long, lithe body beneath him. Their bodies fit together like a jig saw puzzle. He'd never had a lover that matched him so well. Adam felt the same.

Adam loved the weight on top of him. Chris' body was hard and lean. The younger man felt safe and loved. No more so than now, with Chris' gentle but authoritative kiss on his lips.

Chris' hands stroked through his Kitten's long soft tresses and Adam's very gently caressed his Lion's sides. The tender touches actually felt good on the older man's battered, but healing body.

The blond whimpered softly at the loss of Chris' lips on his as the Lion broke the long, languid kiss.

The green eyes that looked up at him nearly took the tawny haired man's breath away. They were filled with such love and adoration, mixed with fire and passion.

"You are so fucking beautiful. How could anyone ever have hurt you? Don't they realize what a true treasure you are? Never again Kitty. I promise you, never again. I'll never hurt you. I'm sure like most couples, we'll have fights and disagreements. Even then I will love you." Chris' words were raw and honest. The truth of his words shone in his sapphire blue eyes.

Adam's eyes filled with the salty tears of the emotions he felt. "I'm... not... worth that much, but I do know one thing. I love you. I just hope I can... I don't want to... oh my Lion." Adam was just so overwhelmed by Chris' declaration that he couldn't put his feelings into comprehensible words.

Chris knew what Adam was trying to say. "You are worth that much. You have nothing to live up to. Nothing you do will ever disappoint men. Is that what you were trying to say?" the Lion asked his emotion filled Kitten.

Adam nodded. "How do you know me so well already? Doesn't matter. I'm just glad you do. It shows me that what we have is real and not just sexual attraction. I want to know so much more about you." The Kitten spoke softly.

Chris simply claimed Adam's mouth again in a deep, tongue dancing kiss...

The evening passed quietly. Supper had been eaten and the men of Block F were settled into their normal evening activities.

Mark, Kevin, Hunter and Shawn were playing cards and Adam was up taking care of his Lion.

Heath and Jason were laying in their bunk reading. They had taken to keeping to themselves a lot more. The married couple just felt safer that way.

They were glad that Mark, through Adam, had warned them that the Miz was getting suspicious about them helping the Deadman.

In the cell of the Nexus spies, the Miz and Ryder, Wade Barrett was pacing like an expectant father.

The Miz was was worried. He'd never seen the Englishman so perplexed. He'd noticed ever since his bosses last visit with Laryngitis the Brit had been worried.

Laryngitis was the first nickname the Assistant Warden had earned. Mainly because the prisoners thought the man had a bad cold the first time he spoke to them. Later they learned it was the way he spoke due to a surgery gone wrong.

Wade continued to pace. For some reason he always thought better in his spies cell. He was worried about No Voice's threat. The words echoed in his mind. "Don't fuck this up. Your life depends on it."

Barrett knew it wasn't an idle threat. Men under obligation to the Assistant Warden had vanished, never to be seen again. Were they in isolation? Transferred to another prison? Or the more likely answer, dead?

The Englishman knew the prison was next to the perfect place to get rid of a body. The edges of the worst and most dangerous part of the Florida Everglades.

Wild Wood East Prison even had a Wildlife Officer on staff. Jake "The Snake" Roberts. Sometimes the odd alligator or snake would find it's way into one of the Block yards. Jake would be called to remove it. It was a good position for a former prisoner. Roberts lived in a small house on the grounds just like the rest of the prison staff.

"Boss? Hey Boss!" The Miz said in a worried tone. His leader had stopped pacing and was just staring out into nothingness.

Mike walked over to Barrett. He placed a gentle hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Hey, Wade. Come on boss. Let us help you. Talk to us", Mike said softly. Zack had joined the two men standing in the middle of the cell.

Wade looked at Mike with a mind clearing blink of his eyes. He'd never noticed it before, but was that a glint of... love in the Miz's eye? Barrett shook the thought from his mind. "What?" the Brit asked. He hadn't heard his lieutenants question.

"Zack keep knit." Mike said to his fellow spy. Ryder moved to the door to keep an eye out for unwanted continued. "I said, let us help you. Talk to me boss. I've never see you so... so... worked up", he said again.

Wade moved to sit on Mike's bunk. He indicated for the lieutenant to join him. "Laurinaitis... he isn't happy with me. He hated having to move Orton and that fucking ex-bitch of mine. He gave me a job to do. Mike... if I... fail... I'll probably wind up as gator bait", Barrett said with a sigh. To be honest, Mizanin was the only person he truly trusted completely.

"The game wasn't your fault. You had it won. If it wasn't so random I would say Deadman cheated... probably did anyway. What does No Voice want you to do? I can probably guess. You are to destroy either the Deadman or Diesel, right?" Mike guessed, his brow raised.

Barrett nodded. "Diesel. Johnny Ace wants me to get him sent to Psych Isolation for good. He thinks it will be the only thing that will break the Deadman. I'm not sure it will work but that's what No Voice wants. So I'll do my fucking damnedest to make sure it happens." Wade's words were full of a conviction that his tone didn't match. He was truly worried.

Mike rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Don't worry boss. Zack and me will do whatever it takes. You can count on us." Mike's words and tone, unlike his leaders, matched their conviction.

Wade looked at his number one lieutenant. There was a softness behind the anger of Mike's blue eyes. He wondered again if it was love or just concern.

"Thanks Mikey." Wade's voice surprised even him. It was soft and sincere. He again shook his thoughts. "Nash is going to be assigned to the laundry. I'll ask Ziggler to put you there as well. I'll tell him with the new nursing home laundry account that we need you permanently." Wade explained as a plan started to form in his mind.

"New account? The prison is doing outside laundry contracts?" Mike was surprised by the news. The destruction of Nash temporarily forgotten.

Wade chuckled. The mood of the cell lifted for a bit. "Yes. I've increased output so much our prison laundry isn't enough for a full work shift. McMahon contracted a local nursing home. We actually get to split the pay. Goes into our accounts. It's not bad actually", he said with a bit of pride.

"You should be proud boss. The laundry was a right mess afore you took it over", Mike said warmly.

"Yeah it was. Well now, back to the ruination of Kevin Nash. All I know for sure is nothing he does will be right. One thing I thought of was to put the blue dye for the prison sheets in a bleach bottle. He can 'accidentally' dye some of the nursing home sheets. I can fix the damage easily. I'll suggest replacing their sheets with some of ours before we dye them. He'll be in trouble and I'll be the hero with the idea for the sheets. But I need more ideas." Wade was now the one rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"You leave it to me boss. Diesel will be a walking laundry wrecking ball. You could put him on delivery. I'll screw up all the cell numbers. Block C will get F's laundry and so on. I'll handle it. He'll be made a fool. Can't even do something simple like delivering clean laundry." Mike spoke with an evil chuckle to his voice.

"I'm just glad you are on our side. I'll leave it to you. Just keep it knit. The less that know the better. Don't even tell Ryder unless you ask me first." Wade spoke even softer than he had been. He didn't want Zack to hear.

"Alright. But I do trust him. However I don't... look boss, I don't have any proof, but I'm not sure everyone that should be with us... is. It hurts me to even think it, let alone say it", Mike said in a truly hurtful tone.

"I would imagine we are suspecting the same thing. Next door?" Wade made his suspicions known.

Mike nodded as he spoke, "Yeah. But as I said I ain't got proof. Maybe I'm crazy but I just have a feeling", the spy gave his opinion.

"Yep. I don't have any proof either. Mebe It was cause the Cherry bitch was always takin' care of... what would you... No, it's not the time for childish games", Wade said with a sigh as he palmed his face in frustration.

"Plant them with a false rumor or something and see if Mark reacts? It ain't the must original idea, but the classics still work." Mike tried to sound positive, but he too was doubtful. The Reso's weren't stupid. It was an old trick that every would-be spy and informer knew.

"Nope. If they are on Deadman's team they will eventually screw up. This ain't time for games. My only worry right now is screwing with Nash's head. I have to do this... I just fucking have too. I ain't ready to die." Wade spoke earnestly. His British accent thicker than usual out of his fear.

"Hey boss?" Mike turned, his blue eyes bore into Wade's dark browns. "You're honestly scared aren't you? I... I've... never... can... is there anything I can do? I... mean anything." Mike was offering himself to his boss. He would gladly let Wade take his frustrations out on his body.

To say that Wade was shocked was an understatement. Maybe what he saw in Mike's eyes earlier was real. He also knew Mike and Zack were fuck buddies at times. He didn't need a lovers drama right now.

"No Mike. Just worry about Nash in the laundry. But... I... know what you meant... I do appreciate the offer. You are... um... cute, but Ryder... I can't... more important things going on." Wade let Mike down as gently as possible. Under other circumstances he would have thrown Mike down on the bunk and fucked him hard and fast.

Dark disappointment seemed to flash across Mike's face. He understood. He guessed, but he was crestfallen. He would have loved to have been able to help his leader.

The only way Mike knew was sex. It was a lesson he'd learned as a teenager. His father used him, his Uncle used him and his brother used him. He was passed around the male members of the family like a joint at a pot party.

Mike knew letting them all fuck him kept them from using him as a punching bag. He couldn't stand the pain of being hit, but he could take being fucked. It had kept him alive then and it had kept him alive in prison.

The saddest part was no one knew about his past. The abuse he suffered from people who were supposed to have loved and protected him.

When Wade asked him to do sexual favors to gain things for the Nexus he had no idea he was continuing the cycle of Mike's past. Had the Brit known the Miz's history, he might have thought twice about asking to do the things he asked him to do. Barrett just thought Mizanin liked it. He had no idea it was all the young lieutenant thought he was good for.

"Okay Boss. But the offer is there - anytime and anything. I know you haven't found a new bitch... well, I'm here", Mike said hiding his disappointment from his leader.

Wade was about to respond when the bell for lock up rang. He had ten minutes to get to his cell next door.

"We'll talk more tomorrow Mike. Thanks for being a good lieutenant. You do great things for me and for the Nexus. I... don't say thanks enough... I'm not... good at this sort of thing. I couldn't run things without you. You are appreciated Mike, and you too Zack. You boys get some sleep. We have serious business to take care of. Night", Wade said to both men. Something told the Brig that Mike Mizanin needed to hear those words. He shook hands with his men and left for his own cell.

The buzz of the prison grew quiet as the inmates of Block F settled in their cells. Dolph Ziggler pressed the three buttons that closed and locked the cell doors on the three levels. He then settled in with a book and a cup of coffee.

On the third floor Adam was curled around Chris' gauze wrapped body. They slept together for the first time. There was no sex yet, but they were comfortable.

In the next cell over, Shawn was wrapped safely in Hunter's arms. Cramped together in the single bed for the last time. Tomorrow their dream of a double bed would finally come true.

At the other end of the same cell Mark and Kevin had put their mattresses on the floor. Their reunion love making was going strong. Before they would sleep both would have been topped and happily so. Mark would sleep deep for the first time in months.

One floor down, Jason Reso held his redheaded vixen tightly, protecting his husband. Heath clung to Jay, knowing he was safe and loved.

Their cellie and leader slept deeply. He was tired mentally and sleep was his best defense. He needed it, his life depended on it.

Next door, Zack slept in his bed alone. An open comic book fell out of his fingers onto the floor. He'd drifted off, his small lamp still burning, keeping him safe from total darkness. He hated the dark.

In the other corner, The Miz was still awake. Silent, lonely tears tracked down his face. He remembered the hell his father brought to him.

Mike Mizanin was sad, cold and lonely. He thought it was all he deserved.

**Please Review…..**


	28. John And Randy's First Time

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Randy and John stayed holding one another, John had never felt so safe in all his life, he felt like he could finally relax and let someone take care of him for a change.

In all his relationships he had always been the "Man" so now he looked forward to not being so dominant and letting Randy take care of him. He knew in his heart it was something he needed. He didn't like to be in control. He really didn't and he had a feeling that Randy liked to be and it suited John just fine.

Randy smiled down at John, he had to admit that being with John was the greatest feeling in the world. Randy had never been in love before he never felt what he was feeling in this moment holding John. He knew he loved him, he just had to tell the older man.

"Wanna come down for a smoke?" Randy asked John. John smiled and nodded and they got off the bed and headed down to the common room, they went to the smoking section and they both lit up.

Mike saw John and Randy looking happy and he sighed, he wanted that with Wade. He loved the Brit. He just wished that Wade would feel the same for him. John and Randy were having a nice little conversation when Ziggler stalked over to them interjecting on their alone time. "Orton, get your ass up, you're changing cells pack your shit." Dolph told him, Randy frowned.

"Where am I going?" he asked. "You'll be sharing with Jericho, Copeland and Cena." Dolph said before storming away, Randy turned to John and smiled brightly. "Go pack up. I'll meet you in the cell." John said, Randy smiled.

Randy went up to the cell and he packed away his few items, he looked over and saw Zack lying in bed and he looked a little sad, he wondered what was going on but he didn't really care. He was so happy. He would be living in a cell with the man he loved. It would be a bit hard to get alone time while they were sharing with Chris and Adam but Randy didn't mind, just as long as he and John were together that was all that mattered in the long term.

Randy finished packing up his things, his books, his cigarettes and his photos and things he had from home, he grabbed his toiletries, his robe and his change of clothes.

Once he had all his things he went over to his new cell. As promised John was in there waiting on him, he smiled and put his things on his bed and he went over to John and pulled him closer to him and kissed him deeply, John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck.

They broke apart and Randy rested his forehead on John's forehead and he smiled. "God I love you." He whispered. John smiled at him and blushed, he wasn't used to a lot of affection from exes.

"I love you too." John said Randy smiled and ran his hands down John's back and he cupped John's ass in his hands, "Tonight, this (he squeezed John's cheeks) is mine" he said In a seductive voice, John bit his lip and he felt the growing warmth in his stomach, "Lights out?" John asked Randy nodded. "Lights out can't come fast enough." Randy said, John smiled at him, he couldn't wait either he really couldn't.

"I need to go down to the commissary for a minute, there is a few things I need" John said Randy smirked knowing what John needed and he let his lover go while he unpacked his things and made himself comfortable.

**MEANWHILE**

John got to the commissary and he looked around for what he needed. He smiled as he thought about the night ahead of him he couldn't wait to feel Randy make love to him. He was nervous, he really was he had never bottomed before so there were nerves present but he was excited, he couldn't wait to be with Randy in such an intimate way.

He looked around and grabbed some Strawberry and Peach Lube, John's favourite flavour and he grabbed a box of condoms, he didn't want Randy to have to use condoms, but John wasn't sure if his last contraceptive shot would still be good. As he wasn't normally the bottom, he couldn't even really remember if he took the shot the last time it was offered.

John paid for his items and he headed back up to his cell, he put his things away for the night and he went and chilled out in front of the TV for a while before dinner was called. As every minute went by, both John and Randy were getting nervous and excited, they couldn't wait to be with one another.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Randy laid in bed, Randy moved so he was laying on top of John and he leaned in and kissed John deeply. John moaned and wrapped his arms around Randy's body and rubbed up and down Randy's toned, tanned back. He spread his legs a little and Randy settled himself in between them.

They broke the kiss and Randy looked into John's eyes. "You sure?" he asked. "I need you to be sure, because once we start I don't think I will be able to stop. So I need you to be 100% sure about this." Randy said, John smiled up at Randy pleased with the concern.

"I promise you, I am 100% sure that I want you to be my first and to make love to me. Please" John said, Randy smiled, so glad of John's answer.

"We'll have to be quiet, we don't wanna wake up Jericho and Copeland" Randy said looking back at the two sleeping blondes snuggled together in Chris' bed. John giggled a little and nodded.

"I'll try." He said, John smirked and he laid down on John and he kissed him again and he kissed from John's mouth to his neck and collarbone and kissed and marked John as his own, he leaned up and he straddled John' waist and he ran his hands up and down John's chiselled chest.

Loving the feeling of John's hard muscles underneath his fingertips. John shivered as Randy touched him, he hadn't been touched like this in such a long time, he didn't know how long he would last before he had to cum.

Randy dipped his head down and he took John's left nipple into his mouth, he kissed and sucked and bit at the nipple making John moan a bit louder, Randy laughed and he reached up with his right hand and he covered John's mouth with his hand.

John smirked underneath the hand and he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and he licked at Randy's fingers. Randy groaned, John was turning him on something fierce.

He released John's left nipple from his mouth and he went over to the right nipple and gave it the same treatment as the left. Just groaned under Randy's hand as Randy's mouth travelled south, down his chest and abs to his navel where Randy sucked and licked at it, he then moved from the navel to the band of John's PJ bottoms and he kissed around it.

John bucked up, he wanted something else to be in Randy's mouth. Randy smirked and he moved lower and he pulled John's pants from his body. John lifted his hips helping Randy rid him of his pants. Randy pulled them off and tossed them to the side. He pulled his hand from John's mouth.

"Quiet" he said as he took John's cock into his hand and stroked him a little, John closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure and he grabbed the spare pillow and covered his face with it as he moaned.

Randy laughed and he leaned down and he replaced his hands on John's cock with his mouth, John grabbed at the pillow turning his knuckles white he really wanted to scream in pleasure but he couldn't.

Randy lapped at John's cock tasting him on his tongue, he immediately was addicted to the taste of John and he couldn't wait to be inside of him. John pulled the pillow from his face and looked at Randy. He pulled Randy's head from his cock and looked at him. Randy licked his lips. "What?" he asked.

"I want you in me." John said, Randy smirked. John leaned over and grabbed the lube and condoms he got earlier, he threw them at Randy and Randy smirked. He popped the cap from the lube and he poured some on his fingers.

"Ready?" Randy asked, John nodded and pulled the pillow back over his face, Randy pulled John's legs up a bit and John spread them and Randy smiled seeing John's pucker there ready for him, he grabbed the lube and poured some over John's hole making him shiver and Randy ran his fingers along John's crack and he circled John's hole, he slowly slid his index finger into John's hole.

He stopped when he felt John tense. He ran his hand up and down John's bare thigh, John pulled the pillow away and looked at Randy. "Keep going." He urged.

"You sure?" Randy asked, John nodded. He wanted this no matter how bad the pain was. Randy slowly slid the rest of his finger into John's hole and he waited for John to relax before he pulled his finger out and went back in fucking John with his finger.

John groaned and thrusted back onto Randy's finger. "More….Please Randy." John said, Randy smirked and he slid his second finger into John, he scissored his fingers inside of John and stretched him, John moaned as he felt Randy's fingers inside of him.

When Randy deemed John stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and he pulled a condom on and coated his cock in some lube and he lined himself up at John's entrance, John groaned as he felt Randy's cock at his entrance. "Do it." He said, Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed John deeply as he pushed into John's hole.

John groaned in pain but Randy didn't stop kissing him and it helped take John's mind off of the pain. They broke apart and Randy looked into John's eyes and John wrapped his arms and legs around Randy and pulled him closer.

He bit down on Randy's earlobe and Randy moaned. "Make love to me." John told him in his ear, Randy smiled and he pulled out and went back in slowly, he kept on moving in and out of his lover, John was so tight he had never been with someone so tight.

"Fuck baby….So hot….So tight. I don't think this is gonna last." Randy moaned into John's neck. "I know….God Randy….You feel so good inside of me." John moaned. Randy smirked and he reached down and took John's cock into his hands and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Shit…" John moaned, Randy grinned and he bit into John's neck. "Cum Randy." John moaned. Randy groaned and he buried his head into John's neck and he came filling the condom with his seed, he continued stroking John and a few seconds later John came coating Randy's hand and his own chest with his cum.

Randy slumped onto John and he pulled out. He pulled off the condom and threw it into the trash and he laid back on the bed with John, he pulled John closer and covered them with the sheet.

"You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Perfect. I love you." John said, Randy smiled. "I love you too." Randy said, John smiled and kissed him and rested his head on Randy's chest and they both fell asleep in one another's arms.

**Please Review…..**


	29. The First Pawn: Kevin Nash

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Kevin Nash had been in Block F for two days. He'd been give a couple of days to settle in before being given his work assignment.

During his time off, he spent a lot of time in the cell with Chris and Adam. Adam had been excused from work for a week so he could help Chris. Jericho was getting better, but was still on bed rest for another day or two. After that he'd be able to get up and go down to the main room. He couldn't wait.

Nash caught up with all that had been going on with Chris since the older man had been moved to Block D. They had a treat time just being together again.

Kevin also got to know Adam. It didn't take him long to fall in love with the pretty blond. It wasn't a sexual love, but a protective, brotherly feeling. He also knew Chris and Adam were meant to be together. Who ever said love can't happen at first sight had been proven wrong.

Nash loved spending time with the couple, but he was glad when Mark returned from work each evening.

Diesel was now having breakfast. He filled the empty chair that was always at Mark's right.

"You watch yourself. There's a reason you were sent to the laundry to work instead of the motor pool. Barrett is the Shop Steward. I'm sure he'll try to make life hell for you. Double check everything before you use it or do something. Look for traps. Things like checking the bleach bottle for acid or shorted wiring on an iron. Please be careful." Mark whispered, worried for his lover.

Kevin chuckled a bit. "I will Mark. It's not my first day, babe. I ain't a fish. I know you're worried. It's a laundry, not too much can happen. I'd rather be in the motor pool. Is "Old John" still running?" Nash asked the faction leader. He knew Mark was worried, but Diesel felt he was old enough not to need a mommy.

"Just did an over haul on the steam system. Adam was able to find an old repair manual on the computer. He printed it out for me. That kid is a wonder. Sandow can't praise him enough", Mark said with a soft smile.

Adam had come down and gotten two breakfast trays and take them back up to the cell. He always ate with Chris. The two older men watched the blond go up with the trays. They were both smiling at him.

"He's a good kid. I've never seen Jericho so happy. I've gotten to spend a lot of time with them. You have no worries. It's the most real and deep love I've seen in a long time", Kevin's smile matched his lovers.

"Stop changing the subject. I'm serious Kevin. You weren't put in the laundry by mistake. Barrett is planning something. I can feel it. Your being back isn't an accident either. I'm guessing that somehow, they are going to get to me through you. The only way to do that is to hurt you", Mark's tone was full of angst.

"I do realize that babe. I promise I'll be careful", Kevin said with a last bite of his breakfast.

Mark nodded and finished his own food. He was happier than he had been in a long time. The sex was great. What worried the faction leader the most was that he realized Kevin was more than a fuck buddy. He was deeply in love with the older man. He was scared to death of losing Kevin, and the Deadman didn't scare easily.

Mark Calaway also realized that Kevin was a pawn on Laurinaitis' chess board. As the Top Dog he would have to find some gambit that would keep not only Kevin, but all the his faction members safe.

Over at the table of the Nexus leader, Wade was giving his instructions for the day.

"I want all of you to keep eyes and ears open. Things are going to be happening and I want to know about anything you hear or see. And not just with the Deadmen. I mean everyone," Wade said to the men of his faction. He'd called a short meeting right after breakfast.

He dismissed his faction. He was still worried about his own task. It was not going to be easy to drive a man into crazy behavior. The Brit finished his coffee. He had one more thing to do.

The Englishman had to hurry. The Guard shift change would happen just before the work bell. If he was going to get the Miz into the laundry he had to talk to Ziggles.

Barrett went to the desk. The Head Guard was busily filling out his reports before the shift change. "Officer Ziggler?" the faction leader spoke respectfully.

Dolph sighed, he was busy and didn't like interruptions. "What?" the guard barked sharply at the Englishman.

"Sir. I'm sorry to bother you. This is important. I need Mike Mizanin in the laundry. Preferably permanently. With the nursing home contract and other things we need his skills", Wade emphasized the hidden meaning in his request.

The Head Guard was immediately aware of what the Englishman was asking. He wanted the matter dealt with. "Of course. I'll give him a temporary placement. I'll leave a message for Jacobs to talk to the Welfare Officer about permanent placement. I don't think there will be any problems. If there are, I'll speak to the Assistant Warden," Ziggler said with an almost undetectable wink.

Barrett nodded and winked in return. He went back to his table and told Mike he'd be working in the laundry.

The Miz looked around. He was checking to make sure no one else was listening. When he was sure, he spoke low to his leader. "If Heath is loyal to Mark we'll find out soon. We forgot he works in the laundry. All we have to do is let it slip that something will happen with Nash during work. If Red does anything to stop it then we'll know for sure." Mike whispered.

Barrett palmed his face. In all his worry he'd completely forgotten the redhead worked at folding sheets in the laundry. Sometimes he got so worried about the harder problems he forgot the simple things.

"I forgot he works in the laundry. He's so fucking quiet. What's wrong with me?" Wade said with a sigh. It was almost as if he was the one who was cracking up.

"I forgot too boss. Wade... just... relax. It will be alright. No Voice needs you. He isn't going to kill you. He needs you and the Nexus behind him. He's got to much invested to break in a new faction." Miz tried to comfort his boss.

"We'll see," Wade said simply. Just as he was about to say more when the bell rang. It was time to go to work.

The guards had made their shift change. Officers Johnson and Jacobs were now on duty. Johnson pushed the button to the main Block door as Glen led the line of prisoners out to start their work day.

Before they went their separate ways Mark gave Kevin a look that was both full of warning and worry. The big man just smiled at his faction leader. He was telling his lover all would be okay.

Adam stood at the railing of the third level of cells. He was hoping things would go okay. There was just too much tension in the air. Even as a new inmate he knew things couldn't go on this way.

In the laundry Barrett had things in hand. He'd told Mike on the walk to work to start off slow. Nagging Nash with small things first. Then in a few days they would set up something bigger. A gnat was more annoying than a barking dog.

Kevin had been posted to the big steam press. It was a hot, hard job and required a lot of strength.

The Miz was working at the folding table with Heath. He wanted to test the redhead. "We're going to mess with the new guy. Just watch." Mike said in a joking tone. He wanted to see if Heath would do anything to stop him or warn Nash.

Mike folded the sheets but as he did he always made sure there was something wrong with the fold. That way when Nash pressed it, a corner would be bent or the fold line would be crooked. All the folds were supposed to be straight and uniform. Especially for the nursing home.

Kevin had been hard at it for an hour. He didn't realize he was being sabotaged. Barrett as the Shop Steward decided to come check the Diesel's work.

The Englishman unfolded a random sheet from the pressed pile. All the inside seams were crooked ant the corners were dog-eared. "Don't you know how to press a sheet? I can's send this out!" Wade spoke sternly to the tall man.

Kevin looked confused, "I'm sure that's the only one. I was very careful not to move the press." Nash's tone was earnest.

"All these need to be checked. Reso! Come over here." Wade called out to the redhead. The Miz smirked as the young man went over to the press area.

"You unfold and check these. All the mis-pressed ones will have to be re-washed, re-dried and refolded. If you put my schedule behind... you just better hope that's the only one. Now get busy." Wade barked as he stormed off. He flashed the Miz a quick smirk.

Heath said nothing but the look he shot Diesel told the tall man all he needed to know. He'd been set up. There was no point in wasting time unfolding the stack of sheets.

Kevin threw the sheets in the big skip trolley. The skip was a big, cloth sided rolling laundry basket. He wheeled the basket to the huge industrial washers. There were fifteen washers and ten dryers in the prison laundry. Wade's department did all the sheets, towels, wash cloths and pajamas. Another section did the uniforms.

Wade Barrett was the Shop Steward over the entire laundry, but Alberto Del Rio was in charge of the section that cleaned the uniforms. He was just as efficient as the Brit. It wasn't often that Wade even had to go over to Del Rio's department.

"Sorry Ric. The press messed up. Gotta re-wash these." Kevin explained to Ric Flair. The old man was in charge of loading, running and then unloading the washing machine. His helper was silly Santino Marella.

"It's okay Diesel. You should be in the motor pool. By the way, glad to have you back. Woooo!" Ric said with a laugh. He seemed to end every sentence with an excited "wooo". Santino quietly helped load the washers. He was always in in his own little world.

The Italian took out a load of wet sheets and threw them in a skip. He wheeled it over to the drying section.

Ricardo Rodriguez was in charge of the dryers. He was very efficient at it. He quickly loaded up the sheets Santino had brought over.

Heath felt awful. He'd seen what Mike had been doing with the sheets. He couldn't say anything to warn Kevin. Mark had told the couple, through Adam, not to do anything that would make members of the Nexus suspicious. He made sure all his sheets were carefully folded.

When the redhead had fifty folded sheets he took them to Nash. He gave the older man a knowing look and a tiny nod. Kevin knew these sheets were safe.

Later Wade put Kevin on loading machines while Ric, who was a trustee escorted the crew that delivered the clean laundry to the cells.

First the handles came off three machines when Kevin pulled them open. Barrett had to be called each time and the machines would be out of order until the maintenance crew fixed it. Luckily it was a quick repair. But each one put the laundry further behind.

When Ric returned, Kevin went on skip duty. He pushed dirty sheets to the washers. Then he took the clean ones to the dryers. After that from the dryers to the folding table.

Skip duty was easy, at least usually. Keven seemed to be very hard on the rolling baskets. Wheels and handles came off. Three skips got torn sides.

Nash was near the end of his tether. Every repair cost time and made Barrett furious.

"NASH! Can't you do ANY fucking thing around here? You are a walking disaster area! We are FOUR hours behind because of YOU! Do you think you can possibly manage to push a broom without BREAKING it? Just TRY will you! Sweep the lent and threads from the dryer area. And for fucks sake DON'T break anything!" Barrett yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the laundry could hear him, even over in Del Rio's section.

Kevin felt like a scolded child. His anger had calmed a bit and was replaced by humiliation. He knew he was being submarined but he had no proof.

Diesel also had to deal with the wrath of the other workers in the laundry. They were upset that he had put them behind schedule. They had pride that they always ran on time and now they were hours behind. It would take at least two days to make up the time.

The tall man was swept up the lint and threads that came out of the dryers. The lent traps were cleaned often and while Ric threw it away, some of the fluff still fell on the floor. It has to be cleaned or it could be a fire hazard.

"Kev, don't let em get to ya. You've just had some bad luck. Barrett really turned this place around. He just likes to keep things running smooth. Wooo!" Flair said honestly. He didn't understand what was really going on.

"Yeah okay Ric." Kevin said in an annoyed tone. He just managed to stop the roll of his eyes. He knew the old man meant well, but it didn't help Diesel's mood. He just kept sweeping up the lint.

Wade was in his small office at the front of the laundry facility. He was filling out a daily report. The Englishman made sure to note all of Nash's mistakes. He embellished a little. On paper Kevin Nash looked bad.

As Kevin swept he would stop every so often and with a rake scoop up the pile of lint and threads. He put them in a thirty gallon metal trash can. Nash was sweeping behind the dryers when he heard a voice cry out in a panic.

"FIRE! THE TRASH CAN IS ON FIRE!" the voice came from Mike Mizanin.

It was a small enough fire that Barrett put it out before the sprinklers were set off and the alarm sounded. The fire alarm was tied directly to the Wild Wood East Fire and Rescue Department. They came any time the alarm went off. To have them come full out for something so minor would have been costly for the prison.

Barrett put the red fire extinguisher down. Inside he was grinning proudly. Outside he was fuming, much like the fire Miz had intentionally set.

"For fucking fucks sake Nash. How in the bloody blue hell did THAT happen?! You are just... a... a... FUCK UP!" Barrett was again yelling at the top of his English accented voice. His face was red. His neck muscles bulging with the anger he was showing.

The Head Guard of the laundry, Theodore "Teddy" Long came running over to the group that had gathered around the screaming Shop Steward.

"Arighty boys, what's going on here?" Teddy asked with authority. He was an older, African American man. His frame was slight and he was much shorter than the men he stood guard over. He was tough, but fair. He had the respect of the prisoners.

"Somehow this... screw up managed to set the trash can on fire. He's been screwing up all damn day!" Barrett explained to the guard.

Kevin by now was ready to blow a gasket. He'd had enough of being set up. He knew perfectly well that Miz had somehow set the fire. Still he adhered to the rules of the prison He wouldn't lag. He would deal with it later, back in the block.

"What happened Nash?" Long asked the newest laundry worker.

"I dunno. I was over by the dryers. Maybe it was spontaneous combustion. It just hasn't been my day, Sir." Nash answered with as neutral a voice as he could manage.

"Well get all this cleaned up. Almost quitting time. And everyone calm down. No harm was done, alright boys?" Teddy spoke firmly but calmly.

"Yes, Sir" Several men said at the same time, including Nash, Barrett and Mizanin.

The Brit went back to his office to file a report on the fire. Barrett was pleased with the day. If Miz kept it up, Nash would blow. It might not even take more than a day or two.

Nash bagged up the burnt lent and put it by the back door. He was so angry. His reason told him this was exactly what the membership of the Nexus was after. He had to remember his promise to Mark. He couldn't lose his temper, no matter what. He pulled himself together.

The bell for the end of work rang. The prisoners lined up at the door. They had to wait for Barrett to clear everything. If there was a real fire during the night he would be to blame.

Officer Long always went with Barrett on the shut down walk through. He'd been watching the days activities. While it seemed Nash was just having a bad day he was also wary. Usually the laundry ran so tight and smooth.

As they checked the pressing area Long spoke, "Wade son, is there something going on here? I haven't seen a day like this since before you took over." The older guard's tone was full of concern.

Wade looked at the guard. He tried to look confused. "Nothin' that I know of. Maybe Nash is bucking to get back in the motor pool. I'll talk to him. I don't want any trouble. You know I run a well oiled machine." The Brit sounded sincere.

Teddy thought about what Barrett had said, "I suppose so. Good, you tell him to settle in. I'll keep an eye on him too. Let's finish up now." Long said sounding satisfied.

The guard knew now something was up. He would keep an eye on things especially Nash. He wasn't all together sure it was the tall man's fault. After all the Miz was known for causing trouble.

An hour later back in Block F the men were settling into their evening meal. The nights menu was chili and cornbread.

Mark, Shawn, Hunter, Kevin, John, Randy and Adam were at their usual table. After the Kitten had take a tray up to Chris, the Lion insisted Adam go and eat with the others. His Kitten had spent the entire day taking care of him. Jericho wanted Adam to have a break. He also wanted to know the latest news and Adam could fill him in later.

Kevin spent meal time filling everyone in on all that had happened. Nash by now had calmed down and was able to talk about it without wanting to kill Barrett.

In listening to his lover, Mark was now sure his suspicions had been right. Kevin had been brought back to be destroyed. Now all Mark had to know was what would happen to his angel. He knew the why. He knew that with Kevin's destruction, he too would be destroyed. He could not let that happen. The prisoners depended on him as Top Dog.

Yes, he battled and fought for the position of Top Dog. But he remained in the top spot because his fellow convicts kept him there.

When supper was over Adam went up to the cell where is Lion was waiting. Chris was having a smoke. The Kitten joined his Lion and filled him in on the news of the day. Chris was unhappy and worried about Kevin. Somehow though he knew their leader would handle it.

"Mark will handle it. He has before. At one time I thought being Top Dog would be cool. You know boss over everyone, getting perks and such. Now I wouldn't want the job for even an hour." Chris said as he took a deep drag from his cigarette.

"I know I wouldn't want to do it. Perks?" Adam asked as he too took a drag.

"Yeah. He got to pick his cell and he gets a bit more pay. See, the Warden knows the value of a good Top Dog. He even meets with Mark and they talk about things. It's almost like he is a CEO of a huge company. Mark or not, this prison could not run without a Top Dog." Chris explained to his beautiful boy.

"I just thought … wow I didn't realize the job was so important." Adam said in a thoughtful tone. He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the small TV tray.

"Come on Kitty, lets play some backgammon." Chris said as he pointed to the small pocket sized magnetic game that was also on the TV tray.

Adam smiled and nodded. They set up the game and began to play. During the day since he'd been out of the hospital, Chris had taught Adam how to play backgammon. The younger man had picked up the game quickly and they enjoyed playing for hours.

As the Lion and Kitten played backgammon in their cell, downstairs the rest of the Deadmen faction were getting ready to play cards. All but Shawn, Randy and John that is. Orton and Cena were talking quietly together in a corner.

Shaw was sitting alone at the next table over. The older man was making notes in a spiral notebook. He had a big event coming up soon. Reverend Baker was going out of town in a couple of weeks. He was going to preside over his granddaughters' wedding. Shawn was going to deliver the sermon on the Sunday Reverend Baker was gone.

It would be the first sermon Shawn would be doing all on his own. Usually if he had to be away on a Sunday, the Reverend would leave a fully prepared sermon for Shawn to read.

The copper blond wasn't scared, but he he did want to do the best job he could. He had chosen the topic of Daniel in the Lion's Den. He thought it would make a good allegory for life in prison. He'd spent hours in the library doing research and now he was writing.

Hunter looked over with pride at the man he considered his husband. He was proud of Shawn. Years ago, after they lost the baby the man had gone into a drug and drink spiral.

Then one day Hunter got tough. As much as he loved Shawn he told him to dry up or get out. Shawn had stormed out of their tiny house.

Hunter had been frantic. Shawn had vanished without a trace. A week later when the door bell rang, Hunter was sure it was the the cops, come to tell him Shawn was dead. Instead it was his beloved looking healthier than he had for a long time.

Shawn explained that he'd gone to find help. At a clinic he'd met a young, vibrant preacher who's put the love of Jesus in his heart. Shawn had changed and was clean and sober.

Hunter took him back and they'd been together ever since. Occasionally though Shawn's old HBK personality took over and violence reared it's ugly head. Here they were now in prison together. That was a different story.

"Guys, I know you normally don't, but I'd appreciate you going to church on the Sunday Shawn preaches. It would mean a lot to him." Hunter said to his table mates.

Just as Mark was about to answer, Barrett, Miz and Ryder walked up to the table. Kevin shot them a dirty look. Mark laid his hand on Diesel's thigh keeping his lover under control.

"What do you want Wade?" Mark asked the opposing faction leader. Now he was speaking as Top Dog, he had to maintain that polite respect... without throwing up.

"Nothing special. Just thought you might like a friendly game of rummy of something. Just to show there are no hard feelings?" Barrett asked, sounding honestly sincere.

Mark knew something was up. He thought for a moment then spoke, "Sure, but play fair." the Top dog nodded to the Nexus leader.

Both Hunter and Kevin understood. Better to have Barrett there with them than off planning something. Jail house politics was a bitch sometimes.

Again, before anything could be said the cell block door buzzed. Dolph Ziggler came into the block.

During supper, Officer Jacobs had suddenly gotten ill with a migraine headache. Dwayne had to call the Head Guard back to finish Glen's shift.

Mark just shrugged. He shuffled and dealt the cards for a hand of Gin Rummy. "Now as I was going to say. I don't think the chapel roof will fall in. Kevin and I will be there. What about the Nexus? You going to hear Shawn preach in a couple of weeks?" Mark asked the Englishman.

Wade picked up his hand and started sorting his cards. "Shawn preaching? I didn't know he was qualified to do that. Guess I'd better ask him to pray for my laundry facility. Need all the help I get get!" The Brit exclaimed.

Nash glared a bit. He wasn't sure if it was a jab at him or if Wade was being serious. He just kept his mouth shut and drew a card.

Hunter too wasn't sure of Barrett's words. For Mark's sake he decided to play it real. "Yes, he is actually. He didn't graduate from a Seminary, but he is able to marry people legally and perform other legal Pastoral duties. Reverend Baker helped him take the exams and fill out the papers, and the Warden approved Shawn's legalities. But you know, you don't have to have a paper to preach. Anyone can deliver a sermon." Hunter said in a neutral tone.

I'll have to make sure the Nexus is there. But Mike you and Zack will have to behave. Leave your sack of rotten tomatoes in the cell." Wade said with a laugh.

Miz and Ryder laughed loudly. Mark led his faction in a polite chuckle. Were was this going?

None of the members of the Deadmen faction knew was was really happening. Was Barrett honestly trying to be nice or was trouble on the way?

"I'm sure he'd appreciate you not bringing rotten tomatoes. He's working hard Wade. This is serious to him. You know, you might actually enjoy it. If you and the Nexus do come, and you are more than welcome, I ask that you please take it seriously. Leave the faction crap at the chapel door." Hunter spoke plainly. He would do anything to protect his beloved copperhead. Even if he had to plead to Wade to keep it real.

Barrett's scheme to snipe at Kevin and drive him into anger was temporarily halted. Hunter's words had gotten inside the Englishman's head. It shook him. It honestly shook him up.

"Um... yeah... Okay Trips. I promise. The Nexus won't cause any problems. It would be different to hear a sermon from one of our kind. He at least has first hand insight into the way we think and feel. I promise, that we will leave the faction crap at the door. I'll spread the world." Wade's own tone surprised him. His voice was just as sincere as Hunter's had been.

Mark knew for once Barrett was telling the truth. He would hold the Nexus leader to his word.

"Good Barrett. That's the way it should be. I just wish it would work outside the church. You and I... never mind. Ryder it's your play." Mark spoke, knowing it was pointless. Moods like this never lasted. Especially in prison. It was like anything good was the disease. He was right. The mood melted away with time.

The card game had been going on for about an hour. Not much had been said, but the mood was turning. Hunter and Mark were winning most of the games and Miz was frustrated. He hated loosing.

"Hey Nash, you'd better make sure there ain't no wheels on your bunk. They might come off." Mike taunted the older man.

At first there was a bit of laughter. Even Kevin wanted to try and laugh it up. With Ziggler there now... he had to be even more careful.

"Yeah. I just have had the oldest skips or something." Kevin joked back.

Mark was proud of his lover. He knew Kevin had been ready to kill earlier. He could tell the man was at least trying.

As Hunter shuffled and dealt the next hand Kevin lit a cigar. He always enjoyed one in the evenings.

"Watch where you throw that match. Don't want any fires in here." Zack taunted this time. He'd not been in the laundry, but Mike had filled him in.

"Funny how that happened isn't it Mike? Especially when I wasn't near the trash can. You were the one that yelled fire." Kevin's tone was full of venom this time.

Now things at the table got more intense. There was absolutely no humor and certainly no good feelings.

"Are you saying I started the fire?" Why would I do that? There is such a thing as spontaneous combustion. All that static from the lint. Don't fucking accuse me of starting that fire!" The Miz was plying his hurt and angry part perfectly.

Inwardly Wade was proud but he had to show his leadership just a bit, "Now Mike. It was an accident. Just leave it at that." Wade chastised his lieutenant.

Mike did a good job of pouting and acting ashamed. "Sorry" he said in a small voice.

Mark lightly kicked Kevin under the table prompting his angel, "Okay. Just forget it." he said as he flicked the ashes of his cigar.

A little more time passed. More games were won and lost. Tensions were building on both sides.

"You know what pisses me off most. Wasting time waiting. Like when we had to wait for all those repairs today. I hope you do better tomorrow Nash. You're just a walking disaster zone." Wade had finally had enough. Mike, Ryder and Nash had sniped at each other all night. Nash had made a comment about Mike being slow, it was enough to the piss the Nexus leader off.

Kevin had also had enough. He stood up so fast the chair skittered across the floor a few feet. He pulled Barrett up by the collar. His fist was pulled back ready to smash into the Englishman's face.

Everyone at the table was on their feet in seconds. The rest of the room went quiet. Shawn dropped his pen. Chris and Adam heard the commotion from up on the third level. They were now looking down over the railing.

The only movement came from the Guard Desk. Ziggler had risen from his chair. He grabbed his baton and a pair of shackles from a shelf under the desk. He was glaring at Nash as he approached the group of men.

Mark was in a panic. He couldn't lose Kevin, not so soon. He had to do something... fast.

**Please Review…..**


	30. John And Brock

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

No one even noticed when the main Block door was buzzed open. They were too intent on what was happening between Nash and Barrett. One man noticed the two men entering the block. John Cena. He was in shock.

The man being led into the main room by Officer Johnson was none other than his ex-lover, Brock Lesnar. John watched as Brock was taken to the single cell Randy had been placed in when he first arrived. He forgot about the confrontation between Nash and Barrett. He was in shock.

"No." John muttered, Randy looked at him and frowned, it was obvious to him that something about the new inmate was troubling his lover, he just didn't know what. Randy took John's right hand in his own hand and made John look at him.

"What is it Doll?" he asked, John sighed. "The guy with officer Johnson….." John said but trailed off. "Yeah what about him? Do you know him or something?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yeah….He's my ex." John said, Randy's eyes went wide, he looked at John then back to officer Johnson and John's ex. He couldn't believe that John's ex was in prison with them and in the same block as them it was insane and Randy could tell it was taking a toll on John.

John just sat there watching as officer Johnson took Brock to the single cell for the night, tonight he would be in there alone, before classification in the morning, John hated that he was here he didn't want him around anymore.

"OK Lesnar, you will be in this cell until classification in the morning, then you will be assigned a job and a new cell." Officer Johnson told him.

"I can't chose a cell?" he asked. "No you cannot, you will be interviewed by Eric McMahon and then he will tell you what is going to happen from then on out." Officer Johnson said.

"Here are your pyjama's, day clothes, toiletries and a packet of smokes. You will have access to the commissary after you have been classified." Officer Johnson said. "As for now until lock up, you can go out to the common area, try and make friends." Officer Johnson said.

"If you need anything, or have any questions, either ask an inmate or come to the guards desk." He said. "Lock up is in 2 hours." He said he smiled at Lesnar and headed out of the cell.

Brock sat down and sighed, he couldn't believe he was here, the whole reason he did what he did was so he could reconnect with John. He was also hoping that he would be put into John's cell as well.

He just wanted to see him and talk to him and try to get back with him, he missed him a lot, in reality Brock felt like he was nothing without John beside him, yes Brock hadn't been the best lover and partner but he loved John, it was just when he was using steroids he became another person, a person he and John both hated, so he hoped that being clean and away from the drugs would help him and John become what they once were.

Brock got up and he went out of his cell and he looked around. He easily spotted the different factions, he frowned when he saw Kevin being cuffed up.

He wondered what the taller man had done, he shrugged and continued looking around. He smiled as he saw John sitting by the TV, he frowned though as he saw some other guy holding his hands.

He growled deep in his throat, he didn't like someone else touching what was his, he needed to find out who this guy was and he had to put a stop to whatever he and John had going on. He walked over to the TV area and he went over to John and this other guy, John looked as he saw him and panic settled in.

"Hey Johnny." Brock said as he took a seat beside John. John sighed and moved away, Brock glared over at Randy.

"Can I have a moment alone with John?" he asked snidely. Randy looked at John and saw that he didn't want to be left alone. "No, I don't think John wants you to be here right now." Randy said glaring right back at Brock.

John sighed he knew if he didn't step in that Randy would snap and probably end up in solitary and with Brock hanging around John didn't want to be left alone with him.

"Brock just go. I don't want to see you right now, never at all honestly." John snapped.

Brock sighed "But baby-" "Don't call me that, I am not your baby anymore." John said, Brock sighed, he reached out to caress John's face but John slapped his hand away from him.

Brock sighed. "Can we just talk alone?" Brock asked deciding to change tactics. John sighed and took a deep breath. John looked back over at Randy and took his hand.

"Go sit with Hunter, I'll be fine. You can keep an eye on me." John said, Randy sighed, he didn't like the idea but he had no other choice he knew John and Brock needed to talk…..Alone.

Randy kissed the back of John's hand and got up and headed over to Hunter and Shawn.

John looked at Brock. "Talk then" John told him. "Who is the guy?" Brock asked. "It doesn't concern you." John said Brock sighed.

"When I came to see you I thought we could get back on track but it didn't work out. So I went and did something stupid and got thrown in here. I want to try and make things right with us John. Please I miss you and I want to be with you." Brock said, John sighed and shook his head.

"I can't do this with you again Brock. I can't. You hurt me too badly and I can't go back there, I am in a happier place. Even though I am in here. I have friends and family, I don't want you back, I will never want you back." John said.

Brock went to take John's hand but John pulled his hand away. "Just keep away from me." John said.

He got up and he walked over to the table where Hunter, Shawn and Randy were sitting. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

Randy sighed and he rubbed John's back soothingly. "What did he want?" Randy asked. "He wants me back." John said.

"I told him to leave me alone that I don't want to be with him, but I get the feeling that he isn't going to listen. This is not what I need. I just got to a good place." John said smiling at Randy. Randy smiled back and kissed John's cheek.

"Well we will all have to keep an eye on Brock and see what's going on." Hunter said, John smiled. "Let's head up to the cell." Randy said, John smiled and nodded and they headed up to their cell.

Shawn looked at Hunter and knew he was worried. "They'll be OK, we'll make sure of it." Shawn said, Hunter smiled and nodded. He hoped Shawn was right, he really did.

**Please Review…..**


	31. Lets All Calm Down

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Block F was suddenly a mass of confusion. John was faced with dealing with his ex being brought into the Block. Only Randy seemed to notice his lover's reaction. That was a whole other problem than the one going on in the center of the main room.

Mark saw that Ziggler was intent on taking Kevin away. He couldn't let that happen.

The Deadman quickly grabbed his lover by the shoulders. The movement forced Kevin to let go of the Englishman. "Shut up and let me talk and Barrett, you best back me up," Mark spat with anger as he whispered his orders. He was not only speaking as a faction leader but as the Top Dog as well.

Kevin took a deep breath. He knew he had let the pressures of the day and then all the snide comments during the card game get to him. He'd forgotten already about keeping his temper in check. If he got out of this, he knew he was in for a lecture from Mark.

Ziggler approached the men. They parted to let him through. The Head Guard had eyes only on one target, "NASH! On your knees, hands behind your back, ankles crossed. NOW!" the platinum blond said in a commanding tone.

Nash knew if he had any chance to get out of this he had to obey the Head Guards orders. The tall man did as he was told. The guard shackled Kevin by the wrists and ankles before he allowed anyone to speak.

It broke Mark's heart to see his angel so bound up and mainly it was due to the actions of others. He held his emotions in check, he had to for Kevin's sake.

"Now, what the hell is going on here?" Dolph asked the Englishman. He wanted Wade to speak first.

Barrett knew by the way Mark was glaring at him, that for now he had to speak up for Nash. Actually it wasn't so bad. If he helped Kevin now, it would lessen suspicion on him and the Nexus later, when Mike began his REAL efforts to get Nash into Psych Isolation.

"Just a little argument about the card game, Sir. It really wasn't anything," Wade said honestly. He hoped eventually Vinegar Balls would catch on and let Nash go.

"It didn't look so minor to me. He was about to take your head off," Ziggler said to the Brit. He wasn't catching on.

"Look Sir. You know how things get. We just let it get a little out of hand," Mark said earnestly.

Officer Johnson had finished showing the new prisoner to his cell. Brock had settled in fairly quickly. Apparently he knew John Cena. But right now his attention was needed elsewhere. He walked over to the confrontation. He listened carefully.

"Yes Sir. Mark's right. We just got carried away with the game. It wasn't Kevin's fault," Hunter quickly added his thoughts on the matter.

"I saw this prisoner about to punch your lights out, Mister Barrett. I'm only doing my duty to protect you. He's going to the pound for a psych evaluation," Ziggler said in a sneering tone.

Wade couldn't believe Ziggler was so loose lipped. Hopefully Mark wouldn't figure out the plan. He knew Laurinaitis didn't want his scheme let out.

The Englishman spoke. "Like we've said before, the card game just got emotional. Please Sir. No Harm was done." Wade spoke plainly with his voice, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Officer Ziggler, you know how things get sometimes. I don't see where any harm was done. Top Dog seems to have everything under control." Dwayne spoke up. He was tired of Dolph always throwing his weight around.

Ziggler finally got Barrett's mental message. "Alright. I'll let him off this time. I'm warning you Nash. Pull something like this again and I'll personally... just break up the card game, and Nash up to your cell for the rest of the night," Ziggler snarked as he unshackled Kevin.

"Thank you Sir. I'll take him to our cell personally," Calaway said to Ziggler. He then turned to Dwayne. "Thank you too Sir." Mark actually smiled at Officer Johnson.

"Thank you both. I'm sorry. I let my temper... it won't happen again. Barrett, I'll do better at work. Thanks again, Sir," Nash said properly ashamed. He'd let Mark down and nearly wound up in the pound. He followed Mark up to their cell.

Barrett and his two lieutenants went up to the Miz and Ryder's cell. They had things to talk about. Their plan had nearly been ruined.

"Get in there," Mark said with a push to Kevin's back. Kevin had lost his temper and nearly broken his promise.

Nash knew he deserved any punishment that his boss gave him. His head hung in shame as he sat on his bunk.

Mark then did something you weren't really supposed to do. He hung a blanket in the door, cutting the cell off from the outside world.

While it was technically against the rules to block cell doors, the guards overlooked it. On the Warden's orders, Vince said, until the privilege was abused, it could be done.

There were rules however. The same cell could not be blocked off more than twice a week and the blanket couldn't cover the doorway for more than ninety minutes. The time was self policed and so far nothing bad had ever happened.

It was something, through Mark the inmates had asked for. Their argument was, that sometimes people just needed privacy even if only for ninety minutes. It was for reasons like this that Mark stayed the Top Dog, and Vince McMahon was respected.

Also if a blanket was covering a door it signaled to others to keep out. Even others who might occupy the cell. So far even that was respected and had caused no fights or other problems. It was a good system.

Kevin knew he was really in trouble now. Mark was glaring at him from the blanketed doorway.

"You promised me Kevin. I know they drove you crazy in the laundry. I warned you and you knew they were going to try something. Ziggler let something out that he shouldn't have. I saw it in Barrett's face." Mark spoke sharply to his angel.

"I know Mark and I'm sorry. Thanks for stopping me and for getting Ziggler off my back," Kevin said in a small voice. He was truly ashamed.

"Yes I stopped you. Barrett and Johnson got you off with Vinegar Balls. Wade fucking Barrett, Kevin! My opposition! How do you think that made me look? I lost credibility as Top Dog!" Mark continued to speak sharply to Diesel.

The Deadman sat on his bunk and with a deep sigh he palmed his face. His voice changed as he went on, "I... don't. I can't lose you, angel, not again. Please Kevin, just keep your temper," Mark said softly. There was a small amount of fear in his voice. Mark was only afraid of one thing and that was losing Kevin.

Nash got up and walked the few steps to Calaway's bunk. He sat down next to his paramour. He needed to feel loved. "I'm so sorry baby. I... don't want to lose you either." Kevin spoke softly then captured Mark's lips with his.

Mark growled softly. He took control of the kiss. Kevin was going to bottom this time, the Deadman would make sure of that. Nash was lucky his butt wasn't being spanked. Mark grinned into the kiss, maybe he would be after all.

When Mark chuckled like that, Kevin knew he was going to be in trouble. He decided though for once there would be no fight. He would take Mark's cock willingly. He'd messed up and he deserved to bottom. He just felt lucky Mark wasn't busting his ass with a hard hand... or wait... maybe he would. His shaft hardened at the thought. Mark gave wonderful spankings.

Kevin gasped into the kiss as Mark's large hand stroked his cock through the cheap denim. His hips naturally thrust upward. Nobody made him feel like Mark did. He moaned softly as the younger man worked his zipper down.

As Mark got Kevin's jeans unzipped, his long fingers slipped in under the waist band of the older man's boxers. The fingers found their target. The large hand snaked around the hard, leaking cock and began to roughly stroke. Kevin Nash was born away on a wave of ecstasy. It was going to be a wonderful ninety minutes...

Down in the main room things had settled back down.

Shawn was back to working on his sermon. He'd looked up for a moment to think and rest his left hand. He'd be writing hard for a good while.

The coppery haired man smiled. He'd noticed when Mark hung the blanket up, blocking the cell door. He'd missed it though when one went up on the cell door next to Mark's. He wondered what Chris and Adam were up to.

Shawn was really happy for the couple. Chris had been through a lot over the years. Twice the tawny blond thought he'd found "the one".

The second, but most important lover Chris had was named Chris too. They had fallen deeply in love with each other. Everything was going great. They were even talking marriage. One day after work, Chris Jericho went to their cell. The other Chris lay dead on the floor. He'd cut his own throat and both wrists.

No one ever found out why the other Chris had taken his own life. There was no note or any other clue. The doctor could only confirm that it was suicide from the way the wounds had been made.

Jericho nearly drank himself to death. At the time hooch was easy to get. While Shawn spent days helping Chris dry out, Mark and Hunter eradicated hooch and the making of it. It had gotten out of hand in the first place. Now hooch was nearly impossible to make or obtain. That alone eventually improved the prison by nearly forty percent.

Shawn then remembered Chris' first lover, Lance. He always remembered the other Chris first, because the impact was much more memorable.

Two years before the other Chris came along, Jericho was talking marriage with his first lover Lance. It would be hard because Lance's parole was going to be soon. He promised Chris they would work it out and make the marriage work. The parole came. For the first six months Lance came every Sunday.

One visitor's day Chris got a letter instead. Lance had married a woman with three children. He'd gotten special permission to move out of the state. The last Jericho heard, they were living in Washington State near the Canadian border where Lance's family lived.

The first time it wasn't hooch that took Jericho over, it was anger. It was nasty, vile and violent anger to boot. He got in fights nearly every day. The Doctor even fired him because of his attitude.

Mark, Hunter and Shawn finally took him in hand. At first it took some bashing from Mark to even get Chris to listen. Finally though, Shawn broke through and saved Jericho. Only to have to save him once again two years later from the hooch.

Shawn knew however this time really was "it" for Chris. Adam was his perfect match, as he was for the young blond. All you had to do was watch them and you knew they were soul mates. Shawn never had that feeling with the other Chris or Lance.

The older man wondered. Chris was finally able to move without much pain. The bandages were still there for protection, but they would soon be removed. Shawn thought maybe Chris was finally going to be able to claim Adam fully. He knew both of them were watering at the mouth to have their first time sexually.

Shawn picked up his pen and went back to work. A soft smile of happiness was on his face. He didn't know about the trouble brewing that would once again require his skills as a councilor. Only this time it wouldn't be for Chris Jericho.

Up in the cell that had caused Shawn to pause and think, then smile, the Lion and his Kitten were lost in lust.

Chris was feeling much better. His broken rib only hurt when he moved the wrong way. But he had waited long enough. He wanted to make love to Adam.

The Lion explained about the blanket "system" and before he could even finish Adam had his blanket covering the open cell door. He was just as ready as Chris.

They only had ninety minutes, but it was enough time to sate their initial lust.

Adam was already shirtless and laying underneath Chris. The Lion's mouth was feasting on his Kitten's neck. His hands were fumbling with Adam's jeans.

It didn't take long and they were lying naked together for the first time. Their skin was alive with sensations. The only thing odd was the feel of the gauze bandages that were wrapped around Chris' upper body.

The Lion pulled back from his Kitten, his blue eyes drank in the beautiful man beneath him.

Adam's long, blond tresses were messily fanned out over the pillow. A few strands fell across the Kitten's lust blown green eyes. The pretty eyes were looking at Chris with love and trust. The Lion fell more in love than ever.

"I love you, my beautiful Kitty," Chris whispered softly then continued, "You're so damn beautiful. Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you. We have time." Chris' voice was full of concern. He wanted Adam but he also knew the younger man had been badly hurt by Barrett. He didn't want his baby to feel rushed or pushed into having sex.

Adam smiled softly as his hand reached up to caress Chris' cheek. A single tear ran down his own face. He was so touched by his Lion's loving care. No one had ever asked him if he was ready. His past lovers just always assumed he was. They hadn't raped or forced him like Wade had, he'd been willing. It was just nice to be asked first.

"No... never... nobody ever asked me before. I love you. I want this Chris, I truly do. I want to belong to you... fully. Please my Lion, please take me." Adam's words were raw and open. He guided Chris' left hand down to his cock. He proved Barrett wrong, he was rock hard and pre-cum dripped from the wet slit.

Chris loved that Adam was so lit up, like a sexually charged nymph. "Then you're mine baby." Jericho's voice was husky with lust.

Adam's mind burst out of the confines of the prison walls and soared up into the sexual heavens. Chris had slid down and settled between his Kitten's thighs and placed his hot, wet mouth on the blonds rock hard shaft.

"Oh fuck!" Adam whimpered as Chris feasted on his cock. He bucked his hips as his shaft hit the back of the Lion's throat.

Jericho never tasted anything so good in his life. He couldn't get enough as he nuzzled against Adam's sweet smelling pelvis. The Kitten's light pubic hair was curled in Chris' fingers, he loved the feeling.

Chris hollowed his cheeks and sucked deeply as his mouth slid back up the hard flesh of Adam's shaft. His tongue lapped at the leaking slit.

Adam was flying. Normally he was the one that gave head. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed receiving. He'd never been touched so lightly and tenderly. He knew Chris had meant it when he told he'd never hurt him.

When Chris was sure Adam was in ecstasy, he wet his fingers in his own pre-cum, slicking them as much as possible.

Adam's hands were tangled in Chris' tawny hair. He gasped and his hands gripped a little tighter as the Lion's finger slid into his tight, pink pucker. Chris' mouth slid off Adam's throbbing shaft. "Easy Kitty. Just relax baby. I want you to open for me," The Lion cooed softly.

The blond just whimpered in soft response. He opened his legs a little more making it easier for Chris to finger him open. Chris wrapped his hand around the beautiful man's cock as his fingers worked his hole open. The Lion's mouth was everywhere, or so it felt.

First Jericho's mouth kissed the Kitten's hips moving up the sharp line that defined his abs. Chris kissed and sucked Adam's nipples till they were hard nubs. All the while his hands were thrusting in counter sync, tugging on his cock and stretching open his pucker.

Adam was just a puddle of sexual mess. He'd never felt so alive. His stomach boiled with emotion and Chris hadn't even fucked him yet.

"Please Lion, please," Adam cried out. He wanted Chris inside him. He wanted to cum with his Lion buried deeply in him.

Chris had been busily sucking at the point where Adam's neck joined his shoulder. The older man had discovered one of the younger man's hot spots. When Chris had first placed his mouth on the joint, Adam writhed and whimpered like a nymph.

Chris looked at his baby. Adam was so far up in the sexual heavens he actually looked like an angel. "What Kitty?" he asked softly. His lips brushed against Adam's as he spoke. His breath was warm, soft and sweet.

"I'm ready Chrissy, please. In me... need you in me. Want to cum with you in me, please." Adam was writhing, his head tossed from side to side, he was in such a state of need.

Chris knew in order to take Adam as pain free as possible, he had to calm the younger man. He kissed the Kitten deeply.

The blond whimpered when Chris' hands left his lower body and tangled back into his long silken locks. He stroked Adam's hair gently and placed butterfly kisses on the pretty face of his Kitten.

The beauty calmed with Chris' gentle touches. "That's my baby Kitty. Now your mine," Chris said tenderly as he thrust his hips. He drove his cock into the tight heat of Adam's hole.

Adam's eyes flew open, he only felt slight discomfort as Chris claimed him. His heart leaped with joy. He'd never had an experience like this before. He realized he wasn't being fucked, Chris Jericho was making love to him.

Chris moved slightly, pushing his cock further into his Kitten. "So good, baby. So tight and hot, such a good little Kitty," Chris whispered as he finally pushed all the way in as his balls gently smacked against Adam's ass.

The Lion lay still and relaxed Adam even more by kissing him deeply. Their tongues moved against each other like a slow dance.

Adam wanted Chris moving in him. He thrust his hips, signaling that he was ready for his lover to move.

"Please Lion, fuck me, please just fuck me!" Adam begged as he once again arched up against Chris.

"Make love, pretty Kitty. I'll never fuck you. Fucking is for sluts... your not like that," Chris said quietly into Adam's ear.

Jericho once again took Adam's throbbing shaft in his hand. He slowly pulled his own cock nearly out of Adam's tight heat. Then slowly thrust back in. This time he struck that bundle of nerves that made the green eyes fly open.

"Oh Chris! More please! So good, feels so good!" Adam whimpered. Never in his life would have ever thought sex would be this... beautiful.

Chris smiled, he felt just as wonderful. "So tight and hot. Never felt so good," Jericho cooed as he set a steady pace with his hips.

The Lion and his Kitten continued to make passion filled love. They were nearly silent, not because they were afraid to be heard. It was because they were so lost in each other they didn't need to speak.

It wasn't long before both men were on the brink of erupting like Mt. Etna. Chris was delighting in the beautiful expression that was on his Kitten's face.

Adam's green eyes were closed, his cheeks were lightly flushed, a thin sheet of sweat across his brow gave him an ethereal glow. His lips were parted and his teeth occasionally raked over his bottom lip, hot puffs of air crossed over them as well.

The younger man's body wasn't just writhing and trembling, he was vibrating with pleasure.

What Chris loved the most was the small moans and whimpers that also escaped over Adam's lips. Knowing that he was giving the younger man that much pleasure was very satisfying.

The closer Chris got to his climax he picked up his pace. As his hips thrust down, driving his cock into Adam's prostate, his hand gave a small twist as he tugged upward on the Kitten's shaft. He gave a small grunt.

The Lion's noise made Adam's eyes crack open. Chris on the edge of cumming was a sight to behold. The blond was glad he'd opened his eyes. His lion was alive with tawny glory.

His blue eyes were now closed. Chris too was flushed, his hair damp with sweat. His muscular body tensed and relaxed. The Lion's breath was hot and heavy as he neared his climax. The smile on his lips made him look so handsome.

Adam's whimpering became faster, he could feel the hot seed moving up his shaft. "Let go baby, let it go. Cum for me, sweetheart, just cum," Chris whispered softly but with authority.

It was all Adam needed to hear. For a brief moment his body stilled, then tensed as his cum spilled from his cock wave after wave of thick white ropes of hot seed coated not only the Lion's hand, but both their bodies. He came so hard it even splashed up onto his neck.

Adam's eruption caused his ass muscles to clench hard around Chris' cock. The Lion's seed exploded into his blond lover. He filled Adam so full it ran down his thighs and made a small pool under him.

Chris collapsed on top of his younger kitten. Adam wrapped his arms around Chris, it was as if he was trying to pull the older man into his body. Their minds slowly came down from the sexual heavens. Their bodies heaved for breath, pressed against each other.

They only had a few minutes before the couple had to take the blanket down. With an almost sad sigh Chris peeled his sweaty, cum stained body from Adam's.

"You were amazing baby. I just wish our first time could have... been... not here, and not rushed," Chris commented as he kissed his lover. He got up. Adam hissed slightly as Chris' cock was pulled from his still quivering channel.

"I've never... never... thank you, my Lion. Thank you for showing me... nobody ever... I love you Chris, with all that I am, I love you." Adam was nearly crying he was so emotional. The blond sat up and pulled Chris in for a long, deep and passion filled kiss.

"I love you Adam. My soul is finally at peace. I have... mine... forever," Chris answered softly with another kiss.

Reluctantly the couple padded naked to the toilet area. Chris had to remove the wrapping around his ribs. They were soaked with cum and sweat.

They washed off and put themselves back together. Adam wrapped Chris' ribs once again. The doctor had shown him how, so Chris could shower. They redressed in their prison uniforms and were soon neat and tidy.

There was still a bit of time before lockup and lights out. Adam removed the blanket from the doorway. It had been exactly ninety minutes, but they made the deadline.

The Lion and his Kitten curled up together on Adam's bunk. At least they had a bed with clean sheets to use. Adam's head rested on Chris' shoulder. They were at peace and in contentment. The couple just held each other, totally in love.

In the next cell Mark had just finished making love to Kevin. Both men were panting and sweaty. The Deadman had taken Kevin harder than usual as a form of punishment. He'd actually made his angel cry out in pain a few times.

Kevin was now curled up in Mark's muscular arms. As big as Nash was and as strong as he was, Mark had a way of making him feel like a boy. Sometimes it made him feel weak and unmanly and he didn't like it. Then there were times like these when he loved the feeling because he knew it was Mark's way of showing how much he loved him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, my angel, but you know it was for punishment. You promised me you'd keep your temper. I warned you about the laundry. You know it will happen again. It killed me to see you shackled like that. You just got back. I can't lose you again so quickly. Now keep that fucking temper of yours in check. Understood?!" Mark's words were hard, but his tone was soft.

"I know babe. I deserved worse punishment. I will Mark. I let that fucking Miz get in my head. Ric told me to let it go. I'll just do my job and keep my mouth shut," Kevin said as he curled tighter against Mark.

Their time with the blanket was up as well. They quickly cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Kevin took the blanket down and threw it on his bed.

"About time," Hunter teased as Kevin started to fold the tossed blanket.

"Yeah. You know other people live in this cell too," Shawn joked as well.

Mark was in the bathroom area. He was brushing his long hair back into a low pony tail. "Had things to do," his deep voice answered.

"I bet you did. We may have more trouble brewing. That new fish is john's ex. I don't think it's going well with young Randal," Hunter said as he watched Shawn change into his pajamas.

"Just stay out of it until John asks for help. But keep an eye on things. Randy is a lot like someone else in the temper department," Mark said in a stern tone.

The four men settled in even though the bell for lock up hadn't rung yet.

Hunter was reading in their new double bed. Shawn was at the desk, looking up passages in his well worn Bible.

Mark and Kevin were sitting on Kevin's bunk working the crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

Things were quiet for the Deadman, at least for now.

Life in prison was never easy, especially if you were the Top Dog. Mark just hoped that Kevin could really keep his temper under control.

The slip that Ziggler had made gave the Deadman chills. Was the plan to lock Kevin up in the Psych Ward?

Calaway also knew if that was the plan, it wasn't coming from Ziggler. It was from John Laurinaitis. That thought worried him. He had to come up with a plan, plus keep the peace of the prison. It felt like an albatross chained around his neck.

Meanwhile back in the cell of the Lion and his Kitten the couple were still basking in the afterglow of their first full sexual encounter.

Adam's head was gently resting on Chris' shoulder. His arms lightly around the older man's trim waist.

Jericho's fingers absentmindedly stroked through Adam's long soft locks. He was humming softly, comforting his lover.

"Happy Kitty?" Chris stopped humming and spoke to the beautiful blond.

"Very, Lion. I love you. You cared about my needs. You cared if I was pleasured. No one ever showed me so much... tenderness. I just wish we cold have had more time. I happen to have a very talented mouth as well," Adam said in a still sexed up tone.

"I love you. I wanted to be gentle. You've been hurt enough. I can be rough and dirty though, too. I can't wait to feel that pretty little mouth on my cock," Chris replied, his voice just as sexed.

"I'm not a china doll, babe. I like my share of down and dirty fucking. But I love your... love making. After... it was nice, thank you." Adam's tone was warm and sincere.

"I have a feeling when you want to, you can be a very naughty Kitten. You were made to be worshiped and adored. Most of all you deserve to be loved," Chris said honestly as he kissed Adam's temple.

Adam's head lowered, his cheeks dusted over with a light pink flush. "I... do I? Not... sure, but I'm glad you do love me," Adam said earnestly.

"You do. I'm glad you love me," Chris said with another kiss to Adam's head.

Chris went back to humming softly. Adam settled in against his lover. They were content and in bliss.

Soon it would be time for lock up and lights out. The end of another twenty four hours in WWE prison.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Please Review…..**


	32. Brock Interferes

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John sighed as he and Randy headed to the metal shop to work, he just wasn't into it. His mind was still pretty focussed on Brock and what he was doing.

He didn't want anything to do with his ex but he knew that Brock would try and split John and Randy up and John hated the idea of Brock getting his way and he hated the idea of not being with Randy anymore.

They got to the metal shop and started working. Hunter watched John and Randy and he noticed they weren't interacting the way they used to, this morning at breakfast Adam had informed the group that Randy had slept in his own bed last night, he and John didn't sleep in the same bed.

Hunter shook his head he knew Brock was getting his way. He was causing a rift between John and Randy and Hunter hated the idea of it.

He wished there was something he could do. He really did. He was so close with John and seeing him looking like his dog just died broke Hunter's heart.

He was also pretty close with Randy and he just looked angry and upset and it wasn't right. He pitied the guy who got in Randy's face today.

"Helmsley!" Hunter heard, Hunter looked and saw officer Johnson standing in the doorway with Brock. Hunter walked over to them and smiled. "Hey boss." He said to Dwayne in greeting, Dwayne smiled at the inmate.

"Brock here has just got finished with classification, he has been ordered to work in the metal shop. Can you show him the ropes?" Dwayne asked Hunter, Hunter nodded.

"Yeah sure." He said, he didn't like this, it meant that for as long as Brock was in W.W.E. Prison that he would be working with John and Randy.

Hunter showed Brock the ropes and Brock caught on pretty quickly he then headed over to John. He wanted to make his presence known to his old lover.

"Hey JC." Brock said, John looked up from the painting he was doing and he saw Brock. He frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Brock grinned smugly. "I work here now, isn't this great! We get to spend some more time with one another." Brock said, John sighed.

"I don't want to spend time with you Brock. If I did I would have never broke up with you." John snapped at him. Brock pouted fakely.

"Don't be stubborn Johnny, you know you want me." Brock said.

"No I don't." John said, Hunter watched the interaction and he saw John getting angry and he knew if Brock kept talking to John that John would likely hit Brock and end up in solitary and Hunter didn't want that for John.

He walked over to them and grabbed Brock by his upper arm.

"Get to work," he said, Brock nodded and worked beside Hunter. "So who's cell did you get thrown into?" Hunter asked, making small talk.

"Uh a guy named Miz and another guy named Ryder" Brock answered the older man, Hunter nodded. "Right." He said, Brock glanced over at John and Hunter shook his head, Brock seemed to have no sense in his head and he didn't seem to care about what John WANTED.

If he loved John like he has been saying he has then Brock should just leave John and Randy alone in peace. He should want John to be happy and it was obvious to all who made John happy, it was only one man…..Randy Orton.

Lunch time came pretty quick and they all had their sandwiches and drinks. Hunter sat with Shawn and noticed that Randy and John weren't sitting with one another he shook his head, he needed to do something he couldn't sit idly by and watch John and Randy's loving relationship be ruined.

He couldn't he wasn't that kinda man. They all finished lunch and headed back to the metal shop and got back to work. Brock seemed to have learned his lesson and he was keeping distance between himself and John and Hunter was glad about it. He really didn't like him at all. They all got stuck in and concentrated only on work.

By the end of the day John and Randy hadn't spoken to one another at all.

It wasn't like they were fighting, it was just the presence of Brock was causing a rift. Hunter watched as Brock went over to John and threw his arm over his shoulders John shrugged him off and headed to the TV area to try and get away from him.

Hunter shook his head and stormed over to Brock. "Leave John alone understand me? You do NOT want to mess with me right now. You need to keep your distance from him." Hunter told him.

Brock looked at him and knew Hunter meant business. "But-" "No buts, you leave John alone or I will make you. Believe me kid you don't want to get on my bad side." Hunter threatened, Brock nodded and walked away over to his cell.

Randy got back from work and he headed straight up to the cell, he saw Adam and Chris in there hugging and he sighed.

"Guys, could you give me some time alone if it's not too much trouble?" he asked, Chris and Adam nodded. "Yeah sure, no worries. We'll be in the common area." Chris said, he was now able to leave the cell for a short amount of time which he loved.

Chris and Adam went down to the common area and they sat down with Hunter and Shawn. Hunter was keeping an eye on John. Shawn tapped his hand lovingly and Hunter looked at him.

"Sorry babe, my mind is elsewhere." He said. Shawn nodded. "I know Hunt, go talk to John." Shawn told him Hunter smiled and stood up and he kissed Shawn on the cheek and went over to John. He smiled at John and sat down.

John looked at him and sighed. "What Trips?" John asked.

"You need to go and speak to Randy. You two cannot keep going like this, you can't let Brock come in between you two. You two love one another John. Please. Go talk to your man." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks old man." He said, before going up to the cell. He walked in and saw Randy sitting on his own bed. John walked in and sat beside him.

"I love you Randy not him. I am sorry I have been so distant since he came along but seeing him has brought back those horrible memories and just the thought of knowing he is here for however long is causing me anxiety." John told him, Randy nodded.

"I know me too. I just feel jealous and worried that I am not good enough and you're gonna go back to him and I can't stand that thought. I love you too much John….I don't want to lose you." Randy said, John took Randy's hand in his own and kissed the back of it.

"You can't lose me, I am yours forever, I promise you that Randal Keith Orton." John told him, Randy smiled and cupped John's face and kissed him lovingly.

"Same goes for you John Felix Anthony Cena." He said John smiled. He was glad he and Randy were able to sit down and have this talk, it made their bond and their relationship that much stronger.

Chris and Adam soon returned to the cell for lock up and they all got into their beds, Chris held Adam and Randy held John. Lights out came and both couples became lost in the moment of making love.

**Please Review…..**


	33. A Meeting With The Warden

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Today was the day the Warden, Welfare Officer and the Assistant Warden would have their quarterly meeting with the faction leaders of Block F.

Once every three months the three prison authorities would meet the leaders of each cell Block. Mark as Top Dog also attended these meetings. It was a busy week and it meant he missed a lot of time in the Motor Pool. But it was an important part of keeping the prison running smoothly.

The meetings were another test program and one of the first ones that was put into action. It happened when the new administration took over. The prisoners called it the McMahon Era. Everyone liked the idea, that is almost everyone. There was one man that hated it.

John H. Laurinaitis hated the week of meetings. He hated going to the Cell Blocks. He disliked mixing with and being so close to the inmates or as he called them "the animals". He thought they had no rights or say in how the prison should be run. He thought rehabilitation programs were a waste of time and prison funding.

The Assistant Warden thought the money spent "coddling" the inmates should be spent on things like the Armory and more prison security. He'd been trying for a few years to get any border fences to be electrified. He was always voted down. Even the State Board of Prisons didn't like the idea.

Laurinaitis thought the prisoners should be out doing hard labor. Like busting rocks at the old quarry. Maybe bring back road building chain gangs. His idea was to make prison so miserable the inmates would work hard to stay out once they were paroled.

On the other side was Eric Bischoff-McMahon. He thought rehabilitation was better served by programs that helped the inmates. Things like helping them finish or continue their education. Employing them in prison jobs that gave them skills in the "real" world.

Eric also believed strongly in the family unit. Births did occur in the prison. Pregnant men committed crimes as well. Right now according to Florida laws the prisoners could keep their children with them until age two. At two they were either given to other family members on the outside or if they had no family, the child would be put in foster care.

Bischoff-McMahon knew this is where the root of the problem started. It began the cycle of being put in the system. While waiting for a foster family the children were placed in State institutional homes. As the children grew up, they taught each other how to commit petty crimes that later became felony crimes. Eventually sons and birth fathers were reunited when the son was sent to prison. Eric wanted to break the cycle.

A new program he was working on would allow the children to stay on the prison property until they were eighteen.

He wanted to build a family housing unit. It would be away from the main prison. They would be apartment like units. More often than not both parents were serving time together anyway.

Eric wanted the children to be able to attend the prison school where the employee's children went. Then go back to their parents at night. He wanted the family unit to be the reason that when paroled they stayed out of prison.

The Welfare Officer wanted the inmates to know how good family life could be. By learning the value of education, hard work and being together, the family unit was unbreakable.

He still had a lot of tweaking and research to do. The State had given permission to build a block of ten apartment units. However before the program could start, they needed more proof the scheme could work and have a real affect on the recidivism rate most inmates had.

It was a new and extremely radical idea. Many people supported it and just as many were against it. They thought it would encourage criminal behavior. It would make prison appealing. Eric had to make sure that didn't happen. He was at least trying to put family first.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Warden of the Wild Wood East Penitentiary For Men was tough but fair. He ran the prison with an iron fist, but he had a velvet glove. He was very well qualified for the job.

To help pay for his college education he took a job as a prison guard. He fell so much in love with the work, he changed his college major. He went from a business degree to Administration of Justice. He held a Masters Degree and was slowly, slowly working on a Doctorate. Work didn't leave much time for college studies.

During his senior year of college he met a handsome, enthusiastic sophomore named Eric Aaron Bischoff. They met in a psychology class. Eric was taking advanced courses because he was incredibly smart.

Bischoff had been making an interesting point about prisons when the class ended for the day. Vince wanted to hear more of the pretty young man's ideas. He asked Eric to join him for lunch and that was that. They had two beautiful children and a very happy marriage.

Vince was solidly behind his husband's reforms. He saw the time and effort Eric put into them. He also knew how much Johnny Ace hated the ideas.

Warden McMahon knew Laurinaitis was after his job. Vince also knew the State Prison Commissioner, Mick Foley, was also aware of the Assistant Warden.

Mick's advice to Vince was to give into small things Johnny wanted. Just enough to keep the man happy and out of the bigger changes. It worked for the most part, but Laurinaitis was getting wiser.

Eric was in his husband's moderately furnished office. It was nothing like the opulence of Laurinaitis' but it was nice enough.

Vince had a large desk that had the prison seal carved into the front panel. The chair was a big box store standard made of black leather. Book shelves and several file cabinets lined the walls. A standard matching black leather couch and plain coffee table made up the sitting area and two well padded kitchen chairs faced the desk. An American flag and the Florida State flag stood behind the desk. They were on oak poles with brass bases.

Pictures of his family were on his desk and walls along with all his credentials and diploma's. Drawings and color book pages from their small grandson were all over the place. Vince could never throw any of them away.

"Vinnie you about ready?" Eric asked his spouse. Vince was writing notes in a file.

The Warden looked up and smiled, "Just about babe. Say I missed you at breakfast. I didn't get my morning kiss." Vince teased with a wiggle of his brow. Eric rolled his eyes, he spouse might be over fifty, but he was virile.

The younger man smiled and walked over to his spouse. The Welfare Officer squealed as his husband pulled him down in his lap. Vince took Eric's mouth in a passion filled, tongue tangling kiss.

Eric's fingers found their way into Vince's hair at the nape of his neck. Vince's hands found their way to Eric's slender waist. They were lost in each other. The romance in their marriage never died.

John Laurinaitis burst into Vince's office, he nearly threw up as he watched the McMahon's making out like horny teenagers.

"If you don't mind, I have things to do. I'd like to get this meeting over with." Johnny Ace said loudly.

The Warden and Welfare Officer broke their kiss. Eric tried to slip off Vince's lap but the older man firmly held his husband in place. He had done nothing to be ashamed of.

"Next time please have the courtesy to knock Johnny. And wipe that look off your face. I love my husband and that's all you need to know. I expect you to show respect at the meeting as well. Am I clear Ace?" Vince's tone was firm. Laurinaitis had been pushing hard lately, he had to nip it in the bud... now.

"Sorry Vince, Eric. I should have knocked, you're right. I'll try Vincent but... I'll try," Johnny tried to sound sincere, but he didn't do a very good job.

"Wait outside. Have Miss Phoenix give you the agenda, we'll be there shortly," The Warden dismissed his Assistant.

The couple watched as the prison's second in command went to talk to Vince's secretary.

"He scares me Vinnie. He wants your job. Then I'll be out on my Ass and the men will be at his mercy," Eric said in a worried tone. He laid his head on Vince's broad shoulder.

"Honey, he can't push us out. What that man needs a good husband. I know he's gay. He told me one night when he'd had too much to drink. It was at the Prison Rights convention. You know the only time that the man is nice is when he's drunk," Vince said with a bit of a laugh.

"Maybe we should give him a few drinks. We have that bottle he gave us for Christmas. Seriously though, I just have a feeling something is up. He approved moving Orton and Copeland plus he moved Nash back. He pushed so hard to get Nash moved out of F Block. I have a bad feeling." Eric said as he nuzzled closer to his spouse.

Vince kissed the top of Eric's salt and pepper haired head, "I know honey. Don't worry, I didn't fall off a turnip truck. I am well aware that he's up to something. I have people watching. Well my darling, we've kept Ace waiting long enough," Vince laughed and gave Eric's ass a swat.

The Welfare Officer yelped and glared at his spouse, then smiled, "Just... I love my job, babe. You do too, not to mention the kids. I just don't want Ace to have a chance at winning," Eric said as he picked of the brief case he'd sat down when he'd come into the office.

"No chance, babe. No chance in hell," Vince said as he picked up the files on his desk and put them in his own brief case. It was time to head to cell Block F.

Meanwhile in Mark's cell there was a meeting with the Deadman and his lieutenants. He was glad Chris was up and well enough to assume his duties.

"Adam know to stay in the cell?" Mark asked his third in command.

"Yeah, he understands. He knows business is business," Chris said with a tone of pride.

"Good. John same with Randy?" Mark asked his youngest lieutenant.

"Yup. He's at work anyway. I told him though that with both Hunter and I gone to keep an eye on things," John also spoke with pride about his lover.

"Shawn, I want you to keep an eye on Mike and Zack. I want to know how they react at the meeting." Mark told the copper blond.

Shawn nodded, he was very close to being HBK. He always assumed the old persona during official faction business. It was like a comfortable old coat. To him being HBK was safe, warm and friendly.

Hunter noticed the change in his lover. HBK would be out in full force by the time the meeting started. He'd keep an eye on his copperhead, HBK was quick tempered.

Mark opened the desk and took out the leather bound journal the Warden had given him. He got a new one every quarter. He used it to write down ideas and opinions that prisoners brought to him. It was his duty as Top Dog to keep the journal up to date and accurate. It was part of the job he liked. Over the years the inmates had come up with some very good ideas.

"Okay men let's go," Mark said to the four men. They all went down to the main level for the meeting.

One floor below Mark's, Wade Barrett was meeting with his two lieutenants. The Englishman always took faction business seriously.

"You boys behave. This is not the time for monkey business. No Voice will be there, and for fucks sake call him Sir!" Wade warned his men as they went down stairs.

Three of the tables had been pushed together. It was quiet in the main room. It had the feeling of anticipation flowing through it.

Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan were the lead guards on duty. They knew there was nothing to worry about. The guards knew Mark kept an iron grip on the small group of men.

The kitchen crew had made a large urn of coffee and had put out cookies, cake and donuts. Packs of cigarettes, matches and ashtrays had also been put on the joined tables. It was all done in good will.

Thirty minutes passed as faction members visited the coffee area and then settled in around the table. The noise died down a bit as Mark took his place at the head of the table.

Mark, his four lieutenants, Wade and his two men, Sheamus and his lieutenants, Antonio Cesaro and Vladimir Kozlov, Alberto Del Rio along with his men, Ricardo Rodriguez and Rey Mysterio made up the main committee. They would make a full report to their factions and then Mark would have a meeting with all of Block F in a couple of days.

"Markus, vill vou address problem ve talk bout?" Vladimir asked in his broken Russian English.

"Of course. I'm not sure what Eric can do, but he can at least call the Russian Embassy or the Red Cross. We'll find out about your family, I promise." Mark said in a reassuring tone.

While watching the news on television last night it had been reported that a devastating earthquake had nearly destroyed Koslov's home town in Russia. His family still lived there. Vladimir was upset and worried, mainly about his elderly mother and even older grandmother.

Suddenly the main door buzzed and slid open. The Assistant Warden, Welfare Officer and Warden entered the block.

They were greeted by the Head Guard. He led them to the table, then left. Dolph did something next he loathed. He went to the coffee urn and prepared three cups of the hot drink. He felt like a common waiter. He delivered the cups then went back to the desk. The meeting began.

"Before we get started on the official business, Eric has something to say," Vince said seriously to the group.

Eric pulled some papers out of his brief case. "We saw the report on the news last night, Vladimir. I called the Embassy right away. They told me the Red Cross would be better and faster..." Eric was interrupted by the frantic Russian.

"Did vou vind out anyvhing? Kozlov asked in a worried tone. Sheamus placed a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. It helped calm the Russian.

"Not yet. I'm sorry. As you can imagine communications are not very good. The Red Cross on their way. You must prepare to wait. I'm sorry, I truly am. They have all my phone numbers, including my two house lines. As soon as I know, I'll tell you personally. Even if it's the middle of the night. Just know, your family is in our prayers," Eric replied sincerely.

"Spasibo. Dank vou. Vou are great man," Kozlov said brokenly. He leaned back and lit a cigarette. He knew he was in for a long wait.

"Yes Vladimir you're in our prayers. You let Shawn know if you need anything. He can arrange for Reverend Baker to help. Now, it's not that we don't care Vladimir, but I'm sure you'll appreciate we have business to attend to," Vince also spoke sincerely.

Kozlov nodded, he understood that business had to go on. He was glad for the distraction.

"First order of business then, Eric?" Vince turned the meeting over to his handsome husband.

"Thanks. Now as you know I have been working on the family plan. Construction is continuing on the housing complex. Have you gotten any feedback for me?" The Welfare Officer asked the Top Dog.

Mark opened his journal, he did have a few questions. "Yes. So far everyone is for the idea, but I do have some questions from the men. Will they be allowed to move in before the baby is born? What if the parents aren't married? After the baby is born will they be forced to take the contraceptive shot? How will diapers, formula and other things be supplied and will there be a pediatrician on staff? Those were the most asked questions. I'll give you a list of lesser questions as I get them." Mark finished his report. He picked up a pen, ready to take notes on the answers.

"Good. Sounds like a lot of interest. Okay... let's see..." Eric pulled out more papers from his brief case.

Laurinaitis rolled his eyes, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Chris Jericho.

"Okay. No, it will be after the baby is born. I don't want a couple to settle in, then if something should happen and God forbid the baby doesn't make it, have to move out. You understand the housing is just for families with children." Eric read from the policy manual he was writing.

Mark nodded and wrote it down. Eric went on, "Marriage is encouraged. After all the program is about families. However if there are single parents, we may build another housing unit for them. If the couple is legally married the shot won't be required. But, if they are not married it will be. This program is not meant to encourage single men to get pregnant just to get special treatment." Eric paused, he wasn't sure how that part would go over.

"No. I understand that. It makes sense. It is for families, but I am glad provisions will be made for single parents." Mark said honestly.

Eric continued, "One of the buildings being built is going to be a "store". It will stock not only groceries, but baby supplies as well. It will work like the prison store. A store card will be issued. A monthly percentage from wages will be on the card. It will teach real world budgeting. After one year, the birth parent will be required to return to work. Daycare will be provided at a very low cost. I know it may sound hard, but having a child IS hard. The State isn't here to pay people to have children. I want potential parents and those who already have children to think about it seriously and to learn to budget and plan." Eric spoke in a firm tone of voice.

The Welfare Officer added a last bit of information, "Yes, a pediatrician will be added to the staff. Doctor Regal is looking in to it."

"I still think pregnancies should be terminated if the prisoner is unmarried. It's not fair for the tax payers to have to pay for more criminals to be bred." Laurinaitis spoke before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Before anyone could even blink, the Heartbreak Kid had the Assistant Warden by the neck. Only his quick wit kept the inmate from drawing Bertha from her hiding place.

Wade, who was sitting next to the Assistant Warden, jumped up and pulled Laurinaitis out of HBK's grasp.

Both Calaway and Helmsley grabbed HBK by the waist and pulled him back down into his chair.

Sheamus and Del Rio held their lieutenants back. This was between their Top Dog and the prison authorities. They would help however, if Mark called them to do so.

Ziggler was half way across the room, baton and shackles in hand. Daniel was on his tail to prevent Dolph's death. Bryan knew if Shawn was injured, Hunter would kill Ziggler without even batting an eye.

The Warden stood, Vince was a commanding figure. He was six feet two and weighed in at two hundred fifty pounds. The man was all muscle. He was a semi professional body builder in what little spare time he did have.

Vince waved off the two approaching guards. He wasn't angry at Michaels, but he was furious with his Assistant.

"John! I warned you. When will you learn? These prisoners are people. They have the same feelings as anyone else. Now sit down. All of you. Let's take a deep breath. Have a smoke? Mr. Michaels?" Vince spoke with extreme authority, then softened when addressed Shawn.

"I'm fine Sir. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. I just... innocent babies? Just because the birth parent is single? Sir, it's wrong! It's murder!" Shawn exclaimed in a frantic tone.

"I agree with you Shawn. As long as I'm in charge of this prison it won't happen. I promise you. That's not rehabilitation it's brutality. Commissioner Foley won't agree to it either." Vince said firmly.

Laurinaitis kept his expression stone faced. He hated being made a fool of, especially in front of the animals. Besides, when he did take over, what the Commissioner didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. But it would wait, his time would come.

The Assistant Warden sat back in his chair. He pressed his fingertips together and rested his chin on the point. He had a plan, he had to follow it in order to get to the top. Break the Top Dog. When that happened, chaos would start to erupt. Once control of the prison was lost, he would send in Wade and the Nexus to restore things. Damning phone calls would be made. Incriminating letters of evidence against the McMahon's would be sent.

The Commissioner would have no choice but to suspend and fire the do gooding Vince and Eric. Then he would fire their two demon seed bred whelps and WWE prison would be his. He would bide his time, one person at a time. One by one they would fall.

"John! What do you think?" Vince's voice penetrated the Assistant Warden's thoughts. He'd been so busy thinking about his plot, he forgot to pay attention to the meeting that was still going on.

"Sorry, what was the question?" No Voice asked the Warden.

"Mr. Del Rio asked about being able to wear their sweats starting on Fridays after work till bed time Sundays if they want to?" Vince repeated the question.

Laurinaitis knew there was no point in objecting, besides he thought he'd better agree, he had some face to make up. It wasn't wise to show his true intentions. "I think it would be okay, however, I think for visits they should wear their uniforms. We do want to look nice for company." Johnny Ace gave his opinion. He could agree, yet still have his way, at least partially.

"I'll concede to that. Okay, I'll send out a memo this afternoon. Sweats can be worn from five o'clock Friday evenings until six o'clock in the morning on Monday. Uniforms must be worn in the Visitor's Center." Vince declared formally. Eric and Mark both made notes in their meeting journals.

Mark kept very accurate notes. He wanted to be able to double check all new additions or changes to the rules.

The Deadman would also make a note in his copy of the Prison Rule Book. Once a year a new addition of the book was made in the prison print shop and passed out to the inmates. Shawn, Ricardo and Damien were on the rule book staff.

Shawn also kept notes of all meetings, including this one. He was the official secretary for the Deadmen Faction and for all meetings Mark held as Top Dog.

Vince looked at the notes they had covered. He was pleased the meeting was going so well. Aside from the one incident earlier they were making progress.

"We were wondering, has any decision been made about the Internet access yet?" Mark asked as he too looked at his notes.

"I'm sorry but no it hasn't. The State doesn't allow it. Of course as you all know there are prisoners here for cyber crimes. The State isn't ready to risk any possible problems. I haven't forgotten about it. Since most of you just want email access we may eventually be able to work something out. It may be it could worked as an earned, highly supervised privilege, but don't hold your breath. Not even I can do everything." Eric said with a sigh. He hated disappointing the men.

"Understood. I knew it would probably not be possible Mr. McMahon. However, I did promise to ask." Calaway said in an understanding tone.

"I don't mean to throw a a damper but Eric, I just don't think it's worth wasting time on. If Internet did come here and a cyber crime was committed, the prison could be sued. It happened in California. Not only the prison got sued, so did the Warden. I'd fight it. Sorry." Laurinaitis said honestly.

"For once I agree. Until very secure measures can be taken... Eric drop it for now." Vince said with finality. Eric agreed and so did the group of prisoners. No point in trying something that might spoil everything else.

The meeting continued for another hour. Some things were solved, some weren't but the give and take was always fair.

The last request was discussed, "...so we think a new swing set would be perfect. The men in the work shop would love to build it. All they need is a set of plans and some redwood lumber." Mark finished explaining.

"I agree. That swing set in the Visitor's Center does need replacing and new one would be better and safer than repairing the old one. I'll get some plans and cost estimates on the wood." Eric said as he wrote it down.

"I'll agree, but not to a prison made one. The men build simple things like these tables and chairs and minor furniture for the cells. Playground equipment needs professionals." The Assistant Warden objected.

"I disagree Sir. Nobody will make sure... what I mean is, they will make sure its safe. More than anyone else would. Their kids play on it." Shawn pointed out firmly.

"I agree Shawn. They will check things others wouldn't. Like well sanded wood, rounded corners, covering the chains with plastic hose so little fingers won't get pinched in them. I'll get on it right away." Eric said just as firmly. Johnny Ace was knocked down again.

The meeting ended on a good note. After a round of handshakes, Vince and Eric left. Laurinaitis went over to talk to Dolph at the Guard Desk.

All the prisoners that were at the meeting hurried off to their work areas with Officer Bryan. Almost all that is, Chris Jericho went up to his cell to rest and more than likely, kiss Adam into oblivion.

Wade Barrett stayed behind as well. Dolph had told him at breakfast to stay after the meeting, the Assistant Warden wanted to see him.

Ziggler caught Barrett's eye, he nodded towards the Brit's cell. Wade nodded and went to his quarters. No one was in the main room. Those few who weren't at work were either in their cells or out in the yard.

Barrett especially didn't want Jericho or Copeland to know he was going to be meeting with Johnny Ace in his cell.

Wade was pacing in his cell, waiting for Laurinaitis. What could the Assistant Warden want? He thought No Voice nearly blew it when the topic of babies came up. Why did the man hate them so much? Even Wade thought babies were sweet and special. He wanted kids himself, but now would probably never have the chance.

The Englishman was still pacing when Laurinaitis came into the cell. The authority figure crinkled his nose, he wondered how three people, sometimes four could live in such a small space. He thought the cell smelled of stale cigarette smoke and old sex.

"These fucking meetings are such a waste of time. When I'm Warden things like that won't happen. Prisoners have no rights unless I say they do. Of course my Top Dog will have some perks, if they behave," Laurinaitis spoke as he sat down in the chair at the desk.

"I'm sure it will be a much better place. So what can I do for you Sir?" Barrett asked with respect. He had every intent on being the Top Dog when McMahon was ousted.

"I heard you got under Nash's skin. I also told you to wait for word before you did anything to him here in the Block. You caused Ziggler to nearly let the plan out of the bag. You're such a fuck up Mister Barrett," Johnny said with a venom filled voice.

"I'm sorry Sir. I should have backed down but Nash pushed. He will continue to have problems in the laundry. I promise, no more hassles here in the block," Wade said earnestly, trying to save face.

"I know you won't fuck up again. Keep up the crap in the laundry. Leave Nash fucking alone here in the block," The Assistant Warden got up out of the chair and got in Wade's face.

Wade tried to back up, but the back of his legs hit his bunk, he was trapped. "Ye... yes Sir." Was all the Brit could say.

"I'm having someone brought in. He has his orders. You leave Nash to him. Help only if he asks and you will do as he says. Keep your two bitches on a leash too. Do you understand?" Laurinaitis grabbed Barrett's chin hard.

"I... und... understand. Who... who... are you... sending?" Wade asked, his voice filled with fear.

Johnny Ace let go of his henchman, then turned to leave the cell.

Wade rubbed his aching chin. He stopped suddenly as a cold chill crept up his spine. It felt like his heart missed a beat, when he heard the most eerie sound he'd ever heard.

It took the Englishman a moment to realize that the dry, wheezing noise resounding in his ears was nothing else than the Assistant Warden's cruel laughter.

**Please Review…..**


	34. Brock's First Strike

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up with a groan, he had a headache the size of Mount Rushmore. He got them sometimes, he hated having them, but it was something his mom had passed onto him.

He hated it, sometimes it made him want to just crawl into a ball and die. Randy rolled over and looked at John worried. He reached out and caressed John's face softly. "You OK baby?" he asked, John sighed and shook his head.

"Not really I have a headache." John said, Randy sighed. "Maybe you should go see Dr. Regal. Get him to give you something?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I think I will before work this morning." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He was glad John was going to take care of his pain. Randy kissed John on the lips softly and they both got out of bed, they went and had their showers and got ready for the day ahead.

Once they were dressed they went and got some breakfast. They sat with Hunter and Shawn. "You OK John?" Hunter asked, John groaned and laid his head down on the metal table.

"He has a bad headache. He's gonna go see Dr. Regal before work." Randy informed the two older men. Hunter nodded and smiled. "Good." He said, John managed to eat a bit of his food but he couldn't stomach it all.

The work bell rang and they all headed off. John went to the guards desk. "Can I help you?" officer Bryan asked. "Yeah I need to see Dr. Regal." John told him. "The reason?" officer Bryan asked.

"I have a headache, a really bad one." John said, Bryan nodded and he escorted John to the infirmary and into Dr. Regal's office. John sat down as the doctor grabbed some meds for him.

"Take these John, they should make the headache go away. If the pain persists just come back and I can give you a shot." Dr. Regal said, John smiled and nodded.

He took the meds the doctor gave him and he headed to the metal shop. He got there and Randy rushed over to him, only to be bumped out of the way by Brock.

"Where have you been Johnny? It's been lonely here without you." Brock said in a sickly sweet voice. John sighed.

"None of your business now move." John snapped, Brock put up his hands relenting and walked away. Randy went over to John. "Well?" Randy asked. "He gave me some meds, so I hope they'll work." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Good, come on let's get some work done." Randy said John nodded and they got to work, Randy was pressing the plates and John was doing the paint work today.

Brock looked over at John and smirked, he went to walk over to John but Hunter stood in his way and told him to get back to work.

Brock groaned but got back to it, Randy went over to John and helped him out. For some reason he just wanted to be with John today and he knew Brock was going to try and come in between them and Randy wasn't going to allow that to happen.

John was his and he wasn't going to let Brock Lesnar ruin what they had. "You feeling better?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah much, I am so glad I got the meds." John said.

"You still having those headaches John?" Brock asked intervening on the conversation, Randy gritted his teeth this guy was pissing him off. "Yes Brock I still get the headaches." John said. "Want one of my massages? They used to work wonders on you before" John shook his head.

"No Brock, if I wanted a massage I would ask Randy to do it. I don't want your hands anywhere near me." John said, Brock sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with John right now, so he walked off.

John looked over at Randy and smiled and kissed him quickly before the guard saw them. "I'm yours. You don't have to worry Randy. I love you." John said, Randy smiled. "I love you too." Randy said John smiled at him. They got back to work and actually enjoyed it.

They liked to use any opportunity to spend time with one another getting to know each other on a deeper level. "Kelly sounds so cool" Randy commented. John had just told him all about his sister.

"She's the best. I miss her so much. I miss being in her life every day, but it's my own fault that I am not." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "You have me." He said. John looked at him. "And right now that's all I need baby." John said, Randy smiled.

The lunch bell rang and they grabbed a sandwich each and sat down in the corner with Hunter. Brock came over and sat down thinking he was welcome when he wasn't.

"You're looking good Johnny, so fit." Brock flirted, John rolled his eyes and didn't respond. He didn't want to indulge Brock. "I miss you, I miss you in my bed, inside of me." Brock spoke lustfully.

John sighed as he heard Randy growl, he knew his lover was getting upset and angry. Brock leaned in to John's ear. "I want you to pound me baby." Brock whispered. Randy stood up and pulled Brock to his feet.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he asked, Brock smirked. "I'm Brock Lesnar." He said cockily, Randy sighed. "John is mine! Do you understand me, he doesn't want your steroid using ass!" Randy snapped, Brock just laughed.

"John was mine first, he will always be mine, all it would take was a snap of the fingers" Brock taunted Randy. "Face it BOY, you aren't ever going to be good enough for John!" Brock snapped back at Randy.

That was all it took for Randy to lose control, he balled up his fist and it went flying at Brock, Brock managed to duck and slam his own fist into Randy's nose, Randy fell on his ass and blood came spewing from his nose. John dropped to his knees and started tending to his lover.

Booker T the Metal shop guard came over and he took Brock. "You're spending the next 24 hours in solitary." He said, Brock just laughed.

John was glad that the guard didn't see Randy throw his punch first.

"John you need to get him up to the doc, now." Hunter said, John nodded and helped Randy up and he helped him to the doctor's office. They got there and Dr. Regal tended to Randy right away.

"Well it's not broken so that's a good thing, there will be some swelling and bruising though, I will bandage it up and send you back to your cell with some pain meds and some ice. Just ice it and rest it." Dr. Regal said, John nodded. "I'll take care of him doc." He said, Dr. Regal smiled. "How's the headache?" he asked.

"All gone." John said, Dr. Regal smiled and nodded. John helped Randy to stand and he took him back to their cell, Mark looked as he saw Randy's nose. "One word, Brock." John said and Mark understood.

John got Randy back to their cell and he laid him down on their bed. He made sure he was comfortable before handing Randy his pills and some water.

Randy took the meds and laid down. John grabbed the icepack and he laid it on Randy's nose. "Feeling OK?" John asked, Randy grunted.

"I'm sorry baby, this is all my fault." John said. "No it's not John, Brock is a jackass." Randy said. "Do you need or want anything baby?" John asked.

"Can you just lay here with me, I just wanna be with you." Randy said, John nodded and smiled and laid down with his lover and held him, Randy rested his head on John's chest and John rubbed his back, he couldn't believe Brock had nearly broken Randy's nose it was so stupid. John just hoped that after his stint in solitary that Brock would get the message and leave him the hell alone.

He hated seeing Randy hurt because of him, he didn't want to see any more pain in Randy's eyes because of his past.

**Please Review…..**


	35. Adam Goes Back To Work

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

"But I don't want you to go," Chris said with a childish pout as he watched Adam brush his long blond hair into a neat pony tail.

Adam was getting ready to go to work. He was working from ten to three. It would be the first day back since Chris had been released from the hospital.

The Lion and the Kitten were not used to being separated. They knew it would be hard, but they hadn't figured it would be this hard.

The couple had showered and eaten breakfast along with the others but they hadn't heard a word anyone else at the table had said. It actually made Mark laugh and he gave up after fifteen minutes of trying to get their attention. All the Deadman wanted to know was if Chris was feeling better. Oh well, Chris was breathing and eating so Mark figured he was alright.

The couple were now up in their cell and Chris was watching Adam get ready for work with a huge pout on his face.

"I have to go my Lion. Damien was good to give me so much time off. I just can't ask for more," Adam said sadly with a final tug of the long, blond pony tail.

"I know Kitty, I know. I don't have to like it though. It wouldn't be so bad if I could go back to work too. What am I gonna do for five hours, all alone," Chris sighed sadly.

"Rest, babe. You still need to rest. Especially now that the bandages are off. I want you to be careful. Please Lion, rest. I'll help you with your exercises when I get back," Adam spoke in a worried tone.

Doctor Regal had given Chris a list of light exercises to build his muscle back up and strengthen his upper body. The Lion and Kitten did the workout together every evening after supper.

"I'll be good darling Kitty. I promise I'll rest. I won't do the exercises till you are back. Maybe you could bring a back a few books to read, please? Can I eat lunch downstairs, bossy?" Chris teased with a smirk.

Adam rolled his beautiful eyes now his Lion was acting more like himself. "Yes, you may. Of course I'll bring you some books. Anything particular you want?" Adam asked as he sat on his bunk and tied his white sneakers.

"Got anything on the Loch Ness Monster? Or any kind of rock and roll biography? King would do too. Oh, and thank you for allowing me to eat lunch downstairs," Chris first spoke in a thinking tone, then a teasing one.

"I actually think there is a new one on the Loch Ness Monster. It came from the Orange County Library. They had some extra funds or a donation or something and they bought us a carton of new books. I was just starting to process them when you had... well Evan will know. I'd better go. Shawn is coming back from his work just to escort me." Adam explained to his Lion.

"Yes, that was Mark's order. He doesn't want a chance you'll be alone with Ziggler. It's easy for Heartbreaker to get away from his work. Wow, a county library with extra funds? And they bought us books? Eric at work again. For a screw he's okay," Chris said in a happier voice.

The Lion pulled his Kitten in for a long, deep, tonsil hockey type kiss. Adam's hands rested on Chris' hips and the older man's ran down the younger man's back then cupped the blonds beautiful ass. The pretty Kitten whimpered into the kiss. His Lion knew how to light him up with the slightest touch in the right place.

Chris smiled as they broke the kiss. He loved it, Adam was the most responsive lover he'd ever had. Adam was so sensitive, Chris had to be careful. They got some strange looks when Adam mewled sexually during dinner. All Chris had done was place his hand on Adam's thigh under the table.

"I love you Kitty. Come on, I'll walk you down to the door," Chris said softly to his lover.

"I love you Lion. As long as you promise to go back up and rest until lunch. Maybe Damien will give me a few more days off. I'm worried about leaving you alone," Adam spoke in a worried tone.

"Baby, I'm sure he would but you know you like working in the library. I'll be fine. Look Dwayne is on guard duty. If I have any problems I'll tell him. I promise. Now come on," Chris smiled as he took Adam by the hand and led him out of their cell.

Shawn was talking to Dwayne at the main door. The guard and inmate both smiled as they saw Chris and Adam coming down from the third level.

"Chris looks happy. I'm glad, he's been through a lot over the years. You did a lot for him Shawn," Officer Johnson spoke warmly.

"Yes he has. I've never seen a love like that happen so fast and yet so very real. Wasn't me Sir, we all helped him," Shawn said with a bit of a blush at Dwayne's words.

"Hi guys," Shawn said as the couple approached. Chris and Adam did look so happy together.

"Hello gentlemen. Chris you're looking good. Feeling better?" Dwayne addressed the inmates in a friendly tone.

"Hi Shawn. Hello Sir. Thank you, I am feeling better. I'm under strict instructions Sir. I think you're supposed to rat me out if I misbehave," Chris joked with the friendly guard and his fellow faction member.

Dwayne laughed, "Don't worry Mr. Copeland, I'll keep an eye on him. Seriously though Chris, if you have a problem let me know. Doctor Regal left instructions that you're not to over do," Johnson spoke honestly.

"Thank you Sir. I've been worried about leaving him. Oh gosh, Shawn. We'd better hurry. Take care my Lion," Adam kissed Chris swiftly and with a flurry of activity Shawn and Adam were gone.

Chris sighed deeply, "Well Sir, I promised Adam I'd go rest. I'm allowed to come down for lunch, so I'll see you then Sir. Thank you for caring," Chris said respectfully to the guard.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay. Listen Chris, I... um... normally don't... um, but I like you and the other members of Deadmen. I'm happy for you and Adam. I truly am. I was so... um... relieved when he was moved out of... well... anyway... much happiness," the guard stammered.

Sometimes Dwayne hated the fact that he always had to be so... formal with the inmates. He liked Chris a lot, not in a romantic or sexual sense but brotherly. Jericho reminded the guard of his little brother who died when he was seventeen from brain cancer.

"Thank you Sir. Adam is very special to me. Say, if you have anymore metal music magazines to throw out, I'd like to have them I've read the last ones over and over," Chris said with a boyish smirk.

Chris liked Dwayne. They shared a love of metal music. Once the guard brought him a box of old magazines and Chris was very grateful. It was difficult though. Some of the Nexus called him Johnson's bitch. Mark had to clear it up quickly. Now they were used to seeing Chris and Dwayne talking about music. Nobody thought twice about it.

"I'll bring you another box. I think by now nobody will care...," Dwayne was cut off by the ring of the phone. He and Chris waved to each other. Chris happily went up to his cell.

When the tawny haired man entered the cell, his good mood quickly left. It was cold and lonely without his beautiful blond.

Chris looked at the shelf above Adam's bunk. Judy's picture smiled at him. He could see so much of Adam in her. They shared the same eyes and mouth. Chris could also see Judy had the same blond hair at one time.

Jericho knew Adam knew nothing about his father and didn't really want to. Chris figured Adam's "Viking" features must belong to his paternal side, the high forehead and prominent chin. How could a man have left such a beautiful family... because he wasn't a man or so Chris thought. No male that could just leave his pregnant wife could ever be called a man.

The Lion then saw Adam's Bible. His Kitten had told him he'd won it as a prize in Sunday School. He did it by naming all the books of the Bible perfectly and faster than anyone else in his class. Adam was proud of the book and read it often.

Chris sighed, he picked up the Bible. He lovingly fingered over the name printed in gold letters, 'Adam Joseph Copeland'. He smiled as he thought of his lover.

He thought back to the first time he saw Adam, nearly a month ago. The blond had looked so scared and alone as he was brought into the cell block.

At the moment he he laid eyes on the new prisoner he knew he'd seen his soul mate. A feeling washed over him like a warm blanket. It was a feeling he never had with Lance, but almost had with the other Chris. With Adam, it hit him with the force of a lighting bolt. Jericho knew he'd finally met the man he would marry and hopefully have children with.

Chris put the Bible back in it's place on Adam's shelf. He smiled fondly at the old, well worn panda bear that sat next to the picture and Bible. He'd never admit it but when Adam brought Mr. Bear to the hospital, he slept with the stuffed toy tucked in his arms. It smelled like Adam and brought him a peaceful comfort. He picked up the bear and laid down in his bunk.

The Lion's pillow also smelled of Adam. They shared the small bunk, but neither of them minded. He curled on his side, the bear tucked safely in the crook of his arms.

The sleep Chris sought eluded him. He had let himself think of Lance and Chris. He hadn't really thought of them for a long time. Maybe he was now only to reinforce that his love for Adam was the real thing.

Jericho was lost in the fuzzy haze of memory...

Chris had only been in prison for six months. He'd been through hell. He'd run over and killed a young boy after a rock concert. Sure he had been drinking, but he was only half a point over the limit. At least he tried to justify it, but he couldn't. He should have taken a cab or even walked but his cockiness wouldn't let him.

He'd met Shawn and the man finally talked him back to life. He was under Shawn's protection with Mark's permission. Jericho never had to go through the hell of being a fish bitch, he was lucky.

Chris had just gotten a visit from his victim's family. They wanted him to know that they forgave him. It was more than Jericho could handle. Shawn had to get him through another hard time.

Not long after the visit a new inmate was brought it, his name was Lance Storm. He was five feet eleven inches tall and muscular two hundred and thirty pounds. His features were dark, his eyes piercing and like Jericho, he was Canadian.

Storm was heavily recruited by the Nexus, but was won over to the Deadmen by Jericho. It wasn't long after that when Mark said no more recruiting between factions.

Chris and Lance first made friends because of their homeland connection, then they started "dating". It didn't take long for it to become a full blown romance.

Lance was in jail because of a prank gone wrong. He called in a false fire alarm. The bad thing was that while responding to the prank call, a real fire broke out causing the fire department to arrive too late to save the burning house.

The Judge threw the book at Storm. A thousand dollar fine and a year in jail. Lance learned the hard way that pranks are never very funny in the end.

Chris and Lance talked marriage. Lace agreed to wait for Chris, but in the end, he married a woman with a little boy and moved to Washington state close the the Canadian border.

Jericho woke up suddenly. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. He clutched the stuffed panda to his chest. Chris inhaled deeply, he needed the comfort of Adam's scent. He didn't mind so much remembering Lance. What he didn't want to remember was the hell he put his friends through after all the boozing. He was thankful Shawn, Mark and Hunter were patient with him.

As Chris lay in his bunk the smell of food wafted into the room His stomach rumbled. Jericho laid Mr. Bear on the pillow. He got up and went down to have some lunch. As he hate his soup and sandwich, he wondered what his kitten was doing.

Meanwhile in the prison library, Adam was catching up with processing a new box of books. This box had been donated by a local book club. A book drive had been held and the collected tomes had been divided and sent to different prisons throughout the state.

Copeland was working in Damien's small office. He could work in peace and enter the data into the computer without disturbing the checkout process.

"We missed you Adam. I hope Christopher is feeling better." Sandow stated to his worker.

"He is doing fine. His rib is nearly healed and the pain is gone for the most part. Thank you for letting me have the time off. He really needed the help," Adam spoke warmly.

"I'm glad he's doing so well. It was nothing. I owe Jericho a lot. He helped us much when Evan was...I'll... I'll never be able to fully repay him. Evan is... alive today because of him," Damien's voice was full of emotion.

"I think Evan is alive because of both of you and of course his own will to fight it. Evan is a tough young man," Adam said honestly.

Damien actually flushed at the blonds words, "Yes he is. Well, you and Evan can take your lunch now. He's missed you, so I promised him you could lunch together. He's waiting for the lunch cart," Damien smiled.

Just as he finished speaking, Evan came in with three lunch sacks. Damien kissed his lover then went out to man the check out desk. Adam and Evan went out to the picnic table.

"Evan, thanks for working all those hours so I could be with Chris. It really meant a lot to me. Oh Evan I love him so much. I've never felt this way before," Adam said with an excited gush.

"I didn't mind, not for Chris or for you. I'm glad to have a chance to repay him. You know... there's something... different about you...," Evan's tone was full of wonder.

Adam blushed. "We... made... love...first time...it was...was...beautiful," Adam spoke shyly in a near whisper.

Evan giggled, "Adam I'm so happy for you! After what... well, I'm so glad you... yay!" Evan was too excited to talk. He just gave his friend a huge hug.

The two young men were quiet for a while as they ate their lunches. Today's menu was peanut butter and grape jelly, an apple, candy bar, chips and milk.

"Makes me feel like I'm back in grade school. PB and J? Really now, the kitchen was lazy today. You know, I remember... our first time. Damien was so... patient and tender. He had waited so long, until I was fully recovered. We are lucky, we have fallen in love with two wonderful men," Evan spoke honestly, from his heart.

"Only the crusts aren't cut off. It seems like we are lucky. We have the love of two good men," Adam said with a warm tone.

"Yes we do. Damien... is... we want kids. Maybe... we can... marry someday." Evan still spoke shyly. When it came to Damien, Evan would get all flustered and shy.

Adam smiled softly at his young friend. "I'd marry Chris in a heartbeat, but he hasn't had the best of luck in the past. I think he wants to be really sure. Can you marry in prison?" Adam asked thoughtfully.

"I've never heard of a wedding here, but I would bet Eric McMahon could make it happen. I know he's big into the family unit," Evan stated to his friend.

"I'm sure he could. Evan, have you heard about the the Assistant Warden? What he wants to do?" The Kitten asked his colleague.

"Oh, you hear vague rumors. Is there some kind of plan for him to take over the prison?" Evan asked, his tone suddenly very serious.

"I'm fairly sure that's his master plan. Shawn told me, if No Voice takes over, he would do forced abortions! So if the time comes, can Mark count on you guys?" Adam asked in a whisper. He trusted Evan, but still, talking faction business was highly risky.

"He... that's awful! Just awful! Of course you can, he's our Top Dog. We don't have factions on our Block, but we are all loyal to the Deadmen and Mark." Evan whispered back.

The two librarians finished their lunch, mostly chatting about how much they loved their mates. Even told a bit more about his recovery. Adam admired his young friend even more.

"You boys ever planning on coming back to work?" Damien asked as he came to the picnic area. He tried to sound stern and cross, but his eyes gave him away. He could never be cross with Evan.

Evan smiled, "Yes Damien. Sorry, Adam and I were catching up. Time just got away. You take your break now. We'll cover the desk," Evan said softly to his lover. He gave Sandow a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Damien. We'll get right to work." Adam reinforced Evan's promise.

Adam and Evan picked up their lunch trash and went back inside, leaving Damien to enjoy his lunch.

Evan worked the circulation desk while Adam shelved the books he'd processed plus ones that had been returned.

The Kitten also pulled books for his Lion to read. He wondered what Chris was doing.

Back in Block F, Chris had finished his lunch and gone back up to his cell. The tawny haired man was in his bunk, once again the panda was curled in his arms.

He tried again to get some sleep, but memories pulled at him once again. Memories he didn't want to have...

Jericho once again watched as a new fish was brought into the block. The fish wasn't was most would consider cute, but he was ruggedly handsome. The new inmate was the same weight and stature that Lance had been, but he was even more muscular.

His name was Chris too, but he told everyone to call him Wolverine, not because of the comic book character, but the animal. He was tough and quick tempered making him as wild and unpredictable as the creature he was named after. He was also from Canada.

The Wolverine was in jail for five years. His charge was Bribery concerning an Athletic Contest. He was fined five thousand dollars and sentenced to the full term of imprisonment.

All he would ever say about his crime was he would do what ever it took to win. The bad thing, he bribed the wrong person and was arrested for it.

The Wolverine was a solitary man. He could care less about prison politics and the factions. He did however like Mark and if forced would stand with the Deadmen. He did respect Calaway as the Top Dog.

Jericho made friends with the other Chris by talking about Canada. Florida was a popular place for Canadians to immigrate to. It was nice to get away from the ice and snow.

Over time the two Chris' fell in love. It was deep and extremely intense. They ate and drank each other.

It was the only time John was sorry Jericho was his roommate. He had to lay awake listening to the wild sex night after night, for hours. John seriously considered begging for a cell change.

After several months Jericho proposed to his wild Wolverine. The other Chris said yes and they started making plans for the future.

Jericho had no indication anything was wrong. He was used to the Wolverine's moods. Often his lover would go for hours without speaking, lost in his own mind.

When ever the Wolverine had one of his silent periods, he'd always eventually snapped out of it. Jericho had no reason to think this time would be any different. It was.

When Chris Jericho got off work that day, he was excited. Eric McMahon had come to the Doctor's office. The Welfare Officer had brought the ward clerk a small catalog filled with engagement and wedding rings.

The two Chris' were going to pick out matching rings and Eric would order them. The couple had been so excited about it.

Jericho had thought picking the rings would be just the thing to bring his Wolverine out of his most recent funk.

Chris rushed up to the cell he shared with John and his soon to be fiance. He stopped cold in his tracks. His legs went out from under him, he screamed.

The men of Cell Block F all snapped their heads towards the sound. It was the most gut wrenching, heart shattering wail any of them had ever heard. Instinct told them it was a death cry.

John and Shawn got their first, followed by Daniel Bryan, who was the Head Guard at the time, and Dwayne Johnson. They were shocked at the scene before their eyes.

Jericho had his lover's head in his lap, he was soaked with blood. A knife lay beside the Wolverine's body. He'd cut his wrists then slit his own throat.

Chris cradled the lifeless body, sobbing like no human had heard before. Shawn cried at the sight and John was simply frozen.

Dwayne ran down to make the required phone calls. First to the medical unit, then the Warden. It took Eric and Shawn nearly three hours to get Jericho to leave his lover's body.

After he sat around and cried for two days, Jericho's tears turned into bitter and violent anger. He was thrown in the pound so often, Eric McMahon began to consider putting Jericho in the Psyche Ward.

Time does eventually heal and with Shawn's help, Jericho finally got it all out of his system. Still though from time to time he asked why. Chris had not left any kind of note or clue. All Jericho could really hope for was that his Wolverine was at peace where ever he was.

"Lion? Shhh your Kitten is here," Adam whispered softly. The blond had come into the cell after work and found his Lion whimpering in his sleep. There were also tears drying on his cheeks.

Chris slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his beautiful Kitten. "Hi Kitty. Did you have a good day? God I fucking missed you. I love you," Chris said still with sleep in his voice. He pulled his baby in for a long, deep kiss.

Adam smiled as they broke the kiss, "I love you my tawny Lion. It was fine. I was busy and I had a nice lunch with Evan. Now, what's wrong my love?" Adam asked softly as he kissed away the dried tears on Chris' cheek.

"Haunted dreams. I'm fine now that you're here. Hope you don't mind that I borrowed Mr. Bear. But um... don't tell okay?" Chris asked with a boyish pout.

"I don't mind and I won't tell. Oh... thinking about Lance and the Wolverine?" Adam's question held a slight amount of fear. He tried to hide the concern but his green eyes betrayed him.

"Yes. I thought about them. Kitty, I will probably always wonder why Chris killed himself. I can't help it. But, my thoughts of them confirmed one thing; how much I love you. How much I know what you and I have is real and perfect. So wipe that fear and doubt from your mind. It's you I love. It's you I want a life with. It's you my sweet Adam, only you," Chris spoke openly and honestly. The love he had for his Kitten shone in his sapphire blue eyes.

"I can understand. I'd wonder too. I'm glad my Lion, because I love you more than anything. I want a future with you too." Adam said with a happy smile.

Chris gently pulled Adam in for a love filled kiss. They curled up together in the single bunk. The couple instantly fell asleep, safe in each others arms.

When the bell rang for dinner, Chris and Adam woke up and after another reassuring kiss, they freshened up and went down to the main room.

The leaders of the Deadmen faction were stated at their regular table enjoying their supper. The menu was meat loaf, mashed potatoes and peas. There was also a salad and a hot roll.. Dessert was chocolate cake.

Randy was still sporting the results of his encounter with John's ex. It was the first meal he could enjoy with his lover as Brock was locked away in the pound. It was finally a nice, relaxed atmosphere.

Adam fed Chris a bite of cake like they were sharing wedding cake at a reception. The others smiled at the two lovers. Shawn was the happiest of them them all. Chris deserved the love Adam gave him and he was sure Adam was just as lucky.

"You look happy baby. Feeling good?" Hunter asked his lover quietly.

"I am babe. Happy for Chris. Remember how we almost lost him? This time it's real. Won't they make beautiful babies?" Shawn sighed. It was a happy sigh though. He was truly delighted for Adam and Chris.

Hunter reached up and stroked Shawn's face gently, "Yeah, they will. Beautiful babies. You know, since we look on Chris as a son, that will make us grandparents." Hunter whispered softly in Shawn's ear.

Shawn's sky blue eyes lit up with a spark Hunter hadn't seen in years. It was the same spark they had when young Shawn had told him he was pregnant. The spark that had vanished along with their unborn child. It brought tears to the enforcer's eyes.

"I...yeah. I'll be a grandpa!" Shawn whispered back. After all the couple didn't want everyone to always hear their business.

Hunter smiled and kissed his beautiful copperhead. They broke the kiss. Both men flushed when they realized everyone at their table was watching them.

Adam broke the silence, "I hope Chris and I have as much love as you two have. You set a wonderful example for all of us," the younger man said in a tone full of awe and admiration for the older couple.

Shawn and Adam helped clean up the table after Mark, Kevin and hunter took all the trays to the return window.

John and Randy wandered off to enjoy a Brock free evening. They opted for a quiet evening in their cell for a while.

Adam talked the others into playing Trivial Pursuit. Chris went to the guard desk. All the board games were kept there and checked out like a library book.

Dwayne wished Jericho luck and handed the tawny blond the blue box containing the game. Chris thanked him and took the game to the table.

They were playing in teams. The Lion and his Kitten, Shawn and Hunter and the last team of course, Mark and Kevin.

The Nexus had kept to themselves in the main room. Wade had made it very clear they were not to cause any problems with the Deadman's faction. When Barrett spoke in that tone, they obeyed, even the Miz.

At the desk, Ziggler was on the phone. As the conversation went on, the evil look on his face nearly took on a Satan like appearance. The call ended.

Mark alone had noticed Ziggler and his expression. He knew the call would somehow affect him or other members of his faction.

Ziggler, still smirking evilly walked over to the Top Dog. The guard leaned in close to the Deadman, he spoke one word.

"Nevermore" was all the guard said. It was enough.

**Please Review…..**


	36. Brock's Alliance

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Brock smiled the next day as he was finally released from the pound. He hated being in there and he blamed it all on John's new bitch Randy Orton.

He couldn't believe that he had been put in the pound while Orton got of scot free.

It wasn't fair at all and Brock was hell bent on some sort of payback. He knew what he wanted to do to Orton and it wasn't anything physical at all.

He wanted to take John away from him. He knew that would hurt Orton the most in the world.

Officer Johnson led Brock back to his cell and then to the shower block. Once he had showered and shaved and was looking halfway decent officer Johnson led Brock to work.

"Why are we here?" Brock asked as they arrived at the laundry. Officer Johnson looked at him.

"After the altercation with Orton you have been transferred to move here to the laundry and work." Officer Johnson explained, Brock growled, he couldn't believe this, now he would never be able to spend any time with John ever.

Because once work was over Randy was always with John, it was like they were glued to one another and Brock hated it. All he wanted was to get close to John and try and get back in his good graces so they could be together once again.

"Barrett!" officer Johnson called, Wade came over. "Yeah boss?" he asked.

"This is Brock Lesnar he will be working here from now on, so make him useful." Officer Johnson said, Wade nodded and gave Brock the rundown of the laundry. Brock looked around and got right to work.

"So you were in the metal shop right so why the change up?" Wade asked. "Oh I got into an "Altercation" with Randy Orton." Brock said. "What kind of altercation?" Wade asked.

"Oh I have a past with John Cena, and I was trying to talk to him, to try and rekindle what we have but Orton got all bent out of shape he tried to hit me, I dodged it and then I hit him. I got caught of course. I was sent to the pound and now I am never going to get back to John." Brock said, Wade nodded.

"Yeah it's a pain in the arse having to deal with the deadmen, but you have to deal with it in here." Wade said.

"You don't like them?" Brock asked. "No they're our rival clique. Mark is pretty much the head honcho in this place when it comes to inmates. What he says pretty much goes." Wade told him. "John is like his leitenant. They're close," Wade told him.

"Yeah it seems like John Is always with someone I never catch him alone. I mean he is always with Orton, or a guy called Trips?" Brock asked. "Yeah he is a big fish in here too, and believe me you don't want to get on his bad side, he is one mean and nasty guy." Wade informed him.

"Yeah he's warned me already to keep away from John. I don't give a shit what he says I am not scared of him." Brock says.

"So you really don't like the deadmen then?" Wade asked, Brock shook his head.

"No I just want John." Brock said. Wade looked at him. "Why?" he asked. "Have you seen his ass? Plus as I said we have a past and I want to be with him again, and I really don't want Orton to be with him." Brock said Wade nodded.

"Listen, if you join the Nexus you can eventually get John back when we take over in here, he won't have any other choice." Wade said, Brock looked at him.

"Really?" Wade nodded. "Well count me in." Brock said, Wade smirked, he had another member to add to his list he was happy he really was.

"Just a warning right now don't make any moves on John or the deadmen leave them alone. If you do they won't find you suspicious about anything, maybe try and make peace with John. If you do he will more than likely defend you if you are questioned about being involved in anything shady." Wade told him. "OK sure, I will make peace with him later on. Thanks Wade." Brock said. Wade nodded.

"No worries, you'll be a great addition to the Nexus." Wade said, Brock smiled and nodded.

He hoped being aligned with the Nexus would help him get John back that was his main thing. That was what he wanted most, hell that was why he got arrested and thrown into this prison in the first place.

**THAT NIGHT**

Brock saw John playing cards with Randy and Hunter and he took a deep breath and went over to them. He sat down and Randy growled at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, John sighed and put his hand on Randy's own hand calming him down. "What do you want Brock?" John asked.

"I just came to say sorry about hitting Orton, and about hassling you since I came here. I just want to let you know thatfrom now on I am going to leave you alone. I can see that Randy makes you happy so I am gonna leave you be." Brock said, John was shocked.

"Well thank-you. It means a lot." John said, Brock nodded and headed off. The seed was now planted.

"I am so glad that is done with." John said getting back to playing cards, Hunter sighed, he knew something wasn't right, he had a strong feeling that Brock was up to something and he didn't like it. NOT ONE BIT.

**Please Review…..**


	37. A Plan, A Mom And A Bird

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

"You see Doctor Regal today right?" Adam asked as he wrapped his robe around his slightly damp body. His towel was wrapped around his trim waist.

The Lion and his Kitten had just finished their morning showers and were getting ready to go back to their cell to dress. They were almost the last ones left in the bathing area.

Because Adam didn't have to go to work as early as the others, he showered later. It was kind of an unwritten prison rule. Those that had to leave for work first got to use the showers first before late workers or people that had the day off. It was a good system that worked and kept order.

"Yeah. I'll go at the same time so I can drop you off at the library on the way. I hope he releases me for work. I'm bored to tears. Damien is about fed up too. I hope you're not in trouble," Chris said in a worried tone.

The couple started to walk back to their cell. They waved to their fellow faction members who were already eating breakfast. Chris and Adam would eat as soon as they dressed. The same rule applied for eating as it did for the showers. First to work, first to eat.

"No, he isn't mad at me. He knows you're bored but he does get annoyed when he finds me kissing you instead of working," Adam said with a blush to his cheeks.

Chris, who was feeling much better, had taken to going to the library every day. Mainly just to be close to Adam. But also because he was bored and lonely. It also kept him from sleeping all day which wasn't good for his psyche.

"Your just so irresistible Kitty. I promise to be good today. Maybe I'll get good news from the Doc. I feel fine. I miss my work too," Chris said with a sigh as he slid his fit body into his uniform jeans.

"I'm sure you do. You put people at ease. You were so sweet during my classy. New prisoner's need that. Okay, but please let me work today. Evan is bringing in a box of repaired books that I'll need to process in," Adam said as he neatly tucked the hem of his shirt into the waist band of his jeans.

Adam then sat in the chair at the desk. Chris picked up the younger man's hair brush and an elastic band. Jericho had taken to brushing his lovers hair into a low pony tail. It felt so good, Adam would actually purr like the kitten he was.

If they hadn't been hungry the couple would have made out until time to go to work. They finished up and went down to the main room.

Breakfast was hot oatmeal and toast. At least the kitchen crew made oatmeal that was edible and not like wall paper paste.

Shawn was the only Deadmen faction member left, so they happily joined the older man for breakfast.

"I hope the Doctor clears you today Chris. I know you're anxious to get back to work. You taking Adam on your way?" Shawn asked with a last sip of his coffee.

"Me too! Yeah and I'll bring him back. Thanks," Chris said to his father figure.

Adam and Chris finished breakfast then Jericho went to the guard desk.

"I hope you have a good visit with the Doctor and I take it you'll be going to the library again today?" Officer Johnson asked with a teasing smirk.

"Thanks Sir. Yeah, so I'll be taking Adam and bringing him back. He works till five tonight," Chris informed the guard.

"Okay. I'll be off by then, so will Officer Bryan. I'll leave word with Officer Jacobs. You know who will be on duty too. I'll give you a pass, just in case he wants to cause you any problems," Dwayne said as he wrote out said pass. It told where Jericho was going, that he was escorting Adam as a trustee and when they would return. He handed the paper to Chris.

"Thanks. Ziggles likes to... umm sorry Sir," Chris almost forgot Dwayne was a screw and not a friend.

"Yes, he does. Now get going or Adam will be late for work," Johnson said with a wink.

Chris winked back and hurried off to the door where Adam was waiting. Dwayne pressed the button and the door slid open.

The Lion took his Kitten by the hand and led him to the library. When they got there they briefly kissed.

"I'll be here right after I see the Doctor," Chris reminded his Kitten. Adam smiled and the couple parted with heart felt I love yous.

When Chris got to the door of the medical wing he sighed, he really missed his work. He went through the double doors and felt like he was home.

"Jerrihairy! So good to see you! Are you coming back to work soon? It's hard doing both offices! I got teeth and bowel x-rays mixed up! Poor guy almost got the wrong thing pulled!" JoMo spoke rapidly. He was just a happy bundle of energy.

"Hi JoMo. I hope so. Sorry you got stuck with both jobs. I'm sure you've done a fantastic job," Chris said honestly.

JoMo blushed, "I tried. I'll just be glad when you're back. Go on in, Room one. Doc will be there in a few." Morrison said with a smile and a nods towards the exam rooms.

Chris went to the room. He knew the place as well as his own cell. He'd worked here his entire time with one exception.

After his Wolverine killed himself, and Chris was so angry, the Doctor had enough of his attitude. He fired Jericho. It took nearly six weeks before Regal gave him another chance.

Doctor William Steven Regal was another father figure for Chris. He hated having to "fire" Jericho at the time. But Chris was so hateful at the time. The Doctor just couldn't have him around the patients. But that was then and things between the Doctor and his Clerk were fine now.

Chris sat on the exam table and waited. "Hi Christopher" Nurse Maria said warmly as she came into the room.

The Nurse and Clerk chatted while she took his vitals and wrote them on his chart. "Everything is good. Doctor is on his way." Maria said as she left the room.

"Hello son. How do you feel?" Doctor Regal asked as ke came into the room, Maria on his heels.

"Hey Doc. I'm fine. Can I come back to work now? Please?" Chris asked with pleading blue eyes.

"Well, lets see shall we?" Regal said in a very proper English accent. The Doctor gave the tawny haired man a very thorough exam. Poking and pulling, feeling and prodding.

He had Chris bend and twist, touch his toes and reach up high. Jericho was able to do it all with only the occasional slight twinge of pain. He had Chris sit back down on the table.

"Okay. Come back to work tomorrow morning. It's Friday so we'll see how it goes. If it's okay you can start back full time on Monday." The Doctor informed his patient.

"Thanks boss. Since Adam had to go back to work I've been bored senseless. Listen, I need to talk to you about something serious," Chris smiled then frowned.

"Sure Chris, what is it?" the Doctor asked as he sat down on the small rolling stool he kept in the corner.

"You know about Adam's mother. Can we do a bone marrow search here? Have those guys that want too, take the test and maybe find a match?" Chris asked fervently.

"That's a great idea Chris. I'll have to call in a special bone marrow extraction team, but I know someone. Doctor Robert Backlund. He would do the testing, I'm sure. He will donate his time and can probably get the tests for free too. But, I can't just say yes. I'll have to talk to Eric first. I can't imagine he'll say no, but he knows legalities that I don't. Especially about prisons. I do know we can't force anyone to take or to donate if they match. I would need your word that no retaliation would be taken against anyone that said no." The Doctor answered his officer Clerk and patient's question.

"I'm sure Mark will see to that, and I will too. This will mean so much to Adam. I'll be first to be tested. If Eric says yes, we'll make up a poster and sign up sheets. We have to help Mrs. Copeland," Chris said firmly.

"Okay. I'll talk to Eric on Monday. I would today, but he's busy seeing about other things. I'm not about to ask the Assistant... well, it can wait till the first thing Monday morning," the Doctor said to Jericho with a smile.

Chris laughed internally. Apparently not even the staff liked No Voice. "Thanks. I think we all feel that way Doc. Mrs. Copeland is coming on Sunday to visit. I'm sure Adam will tell her. I appreciate it Doc. You're a good man." Chris said warmly.

The Doctor just smiled. He finished up the exam. He signed the slip showing Chris had been to see him. He also gave Jericho a paper showing he was released to come to work on Friday. The two men shook hands. Chris left the exam room.

"I'm back tomorrow, if I am pain free, I'll be back full time on Monday. I gotta get to the library. Got some news for Adam. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. See ya." Chris told JoMo with a smile.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow. Bye bye Jerricherry," JoMo laughed and hugged Chris.

Chris just rolled his eyes laughingly and headed toward the library and his beloved blond Kitten.

"... So he'll ask on Monday." Chris finished explaining what the Doctor had told him.

"Oh Chris, thank you! I'll tell ma on Sunday. I wish you could meet her. Why don't you come with me?" Adam asked his lover excitedly.

"Um... I would love to, but I can't sweetheart. Only you can go. I'm sorry Kitty." Chris said sadly.

The couple were sharing Adam's lunch at the little picnic table just off Damien's office.

"Oh. Maybe Mr. McMahon could give you special permission? You should be the one to tell her." Adam said with a sigh.

"He might, but Doctor Regal said Eric was really busy right now. Maybe next time." Chris replied softly. He kissed Adam's lips tenderly.

The Lion and Kitten finished their lunch. True to his word Chris left Adam alone to do his job. The older man settled in the reading area with a few news type magazines.

As luck would have it, Eric McMahon came into the library. He wanted to do some research in the legal books section. Damien sent Adam to help the Welfare Officer.

The young blond helped Eric find the things he was looking for. They were standing at the copy machine. Adam was copying the pages Eric needed for his report.

"Umm, Sir? I know this is probably isn't the right time or place, but could I ask a big favor?" Adam asked shyly.

"Of course you can. I'm never too busy or at least I try not to be. What can I do for you Adam?" Eric's tone was sincere.

"Ma is coming to visit on Sunday. I'd really love it if Chris could meet her. He said you have to give him permission," Adam explained to the Welfare Officer.

"Not a problem. Here, I'll do it right now," Eric took a piece of blank paper and scribbled out permission for Chris to go with Adam on Visitor's Day. He signed it and handed the paper to the blond.

"Thank you Sir! I appreciate that very much. If there is anything I can do for your research let me know. I sort of have a talent for it," Adam said in a grateful tone.

"You're more than welcome. I'll take you up on that. I'll put together a list of what I need. I would love the help. It's all stuff for the family housing project," Eric explained to Adam.

They finished making the copies. Eric had to leave, but he thanked Adam for the help and Adam thanked him for the permission for Chris. They shook hands and the prison official left the library.

Adam went to find Chris in the reading area. He smiled when he saw his Lion had dozed off while reading. He carefully folded the permission slip and put it in his shirt pocket. He went back to work in the stacks.

At five in the afternoon, Damien sent Adam off for the day. The blond often told his boss he would close up, but Damien said no. He was the trustee and it was his responsibility. So Adam left with his Lion. They headed back to Cell Block F.

"Oh here," Adam said slyly as he pulled the paper out of his pocket. He handed it to his lover.

"This is... how did you manage it?" Chris was surprised at the words on the paper.

"Eric happened to come into the library. I helped him and then asked him. He was fine with it. You do want to meet ma don't you?" Adam's tone was worried.

"Of course I do Kitty. I can't wait," Chris said honestly.

The next two days passed peacefully. Almost too peacefully. Mark knew something was up. The atmosphere was thick with it.

Kevin was driven to the brink of insanity at work by the Miz. Only his promise to Mark and old man Flair kept him from blowing his top.

Every night after supper, the Nexus members went to their cells. Why? They were doing all they could to avoid any type of confrontation in the block.

Heath managed to get word to the Top Dog that all he and Jason knew was that there was some kind of plan. But Wade spent the time until lock up in Miz and Ryder's cell and they sent Brock to keep knit on the door.

So far nothing had come from Ziggler's cryptic message. Mark had almost forgotten about it. He was so busy trying to discern what was really going on.

Chris managed just fine at work so on Friday after work, the Doctor told him he was released from medical care and free to return to work full time.

That night he and Adam made love until the bell rang for breakfast. They planned on spending Saturday napping and being lazy. Both men had permanent smiles on their handsome faces.

On Sunday morning Shawn gave a wonderful and inspiring sermon. Even the Nexus faction seemed to like it. Mark just wished Wade would carry the message in his heart, but he doubted he would.

Hunter was so proud he cried. He wasn't ashamed of it either. He alone knew all the hell his beautiful lover had been through. To hear Shawn preaching was like a warmth in his heart.

After lunch Adam drug Chris up to their cell. They changed out of their sweats and put on fresh, clean uniforms. Adam fussed with his Lion's tawny locks. He got the spikes in front just like Chris liked. Adam was the only one who could do them right.

Next, Chris brushed Adam's long hair until it shone like silk. Judy thought here baby looked more handsome with his hair down. He was lucky, unlike most prisons, the WWE prison let inmates have what ever kind of hair style they wanted as long as it was clean and lice free. Also, long hair had to be pulled back for work, but other than that anything went.

Eric said being able to have your own identity and personality was important. Since they couldn't be free with their clothes, hair was their only option. Eric was right. But of course Laurinaitis hated the rule. He thought they should all have military "jar head" cuts.

Chris was nervous. He'd never met a lover's mother before. He wanted Judy to not only like him but he hoped she thought he was good enough for her only child. He was also a bit uptight about meeting Jeff. He felt like Jeff's approval would be important as well.

At one o'clock the Lion and Kitten were in the line to go to the Visitor's Center. There were only six men in the line. Kevin and John were among them. Both were having visits with their younger sisters. Kevin's came once each month and this was John's sister's rare visit. They were both excited as they loved their baby sisters a lot.

Mark waved to his lover, then went out to do his Sunday workout with Hunter. Shawn went with them. Wade was in his cell as usual. Miz was playing pool with Ryder. Heath and Jay were watching a movie with Alberto and Ricardo. Others were either in their cells or milling about.

Despite everyone acting normally, the atmosphere was heavier than ever. It felt like a storm was approaching, but no one could predict when it would it. So under all the calm exteriors, men were twitchy and on high alert.

"Okay you animals move it." Ziggler barked. He was the escorting officer. He hated being the escort for visiting day. The men were always happy; he hated happy. Laurinaitis had told him visitation would only be allowed once a month. It was all the state required.

Eric of course was trying to get that law changed. Commissioner Foley was on Eric's side. Ziggler hoped Ace took over soon and pout a stop to all this rehabilitation and reform.

When they got to the Visitor's Center Chris had forgotten the procedure. The large "P" on his back made him fell a little funny. He soon forgot about it. Judy was calling to her son.

Adam hurried to where his mom and Jeff were waiting. They were in their usual corner at the far upper right side of the room. The Kitten was nearly dragging Chris behind him.

"My baby!" Judy smiled as Adam buried himself in his mother's arms.

"Hi ma. You look so pretty! Ma, this is Chris. Chris my mother, Judy," Adam excitedly introduced his mom to his lover.

"Hello ma'am. So nice to meet you. Adam is right, you look very pretty," Chris said honestly. While Judy's body looked frail, her coloring was good and she looked well rested.

"So nice to meet you too, Chris. Adam was correct, you are very handsome," Judy said warmly.

Chris flushed a bit. He watched as Adam and Jeff greeted each other with a hug. A jealous growl left his throat before he could stop it.

Judy heard the noise that Chris made. She knew right then how much this man loved her son. She smiled happily. This could possibly be her son-in-law and maybe someday he and Adam would give her beautiful grandchildren.

"Chris, this is Jeff. Jeff, Chris." Adam introduced his current lover to his former one. The two men shook hands as they gave each other the "eye."

"Nice to meet you Jeff," Chris said with a polite smile.

"You too Chris. I... I'm glad Adam has you to take care of him. Treat... treat him good Chris, he deserves it," Jeff said with open honesty. Hardy was truly happy for his former lover.

"I will and yes, he does. He's been... yes, he deserves it. Thank you Jeff. I'll never hurt him. I love him very much," Jericho spoke first to Jeff, then to both of the Kitten's visitors.

"I can tell that Chris. I've never seen my son so happy. Now come, sit down and let's visit," Judy said to her son and Chris.

Jeff pulled out his paperback and sat down in the nearby chair. He was really only here because he drove Judy to and from home to Wild Wood East.

"Ma, Chris has some news for you. Go ahead Chrissy, tell her," Adam encouraged his Lion.

"Oh um... well, I... was gonna wait till it was set up... but okay," Chris wasn't prepared for Adam to do that. Jericho had decided he really wanted to wait till things were more sure. Well, Adam couldn't help it, he was excited.

Chris continued, "... so on Monday the Doctor will talk to the Welfare Officer and we'll see what can be done. I hope you don't mind. Some people might not like knowing part of their body comes from a pri..." Chris was halted by Adam's mother.

"That part doesn't matter. You are a kind man to think of the idea. Thank you," Judy said with emotion filled eyes.

"Wasn't me. I'm the one that asked the Doctor. The idea was your sons," Chris explained to the pretty older woman.

"It's just a good idea. Chris wanted to wait to tell you, but I wanted to give you hope. Eric will get it done. I just know he will. Also we'll make a poster to advertise to the entire prison. No one will be forced, I promise." Adam further explained. He didn't want or need credit, the idea was team effort with his Lion.

"I'm glad to know it won't be forced. And I want any potential donor to understand the procedure. It isn't fun and neither is the test." Judy stated firmly.

"I can explain about the test, ma. After all I've been through the procedure. It's not that bad, only a tiny bit of pain the next day. Most of these guys won't even feel it. Is everything alright with your medicine?" Adam asked in a concerned tone.

"That's true son. Yes, Mr. Sullivan, the one that your friend Shawn sent? He's the pharmacist the Order of the Bears works with. I have a new blood Doctor too. He was highly recommended. Doctor Robert Backlund. He's very nice and much more knowledgeable. Our old Doctor is finally retiring," Judy informed her son and his lover.

"Wait? Doctor Backlund? He's the one my boss, Doctor Regal said he would talk to about doing the bone marrow tests here!" Chris said in an excited tone.

"That's good. Then he would be familiar with ma and her case! Faith really does pay off," Adam spoke with equal excitement.

"That is good. He's a very nice man and a very good doctor. Handsome for someone our age." Judy said with a bit of a blush.

"Ma! Look Chris ma has a crush! You just behave yourself young lady!" Adam said in a surprised tone.

"Oh son, don't be so worried. I'm not that far past it you know. I think Chris is extremely handsome, but... well you two would make very beautiful babies!" Judy said in a teasing tone. It was her way of stating her approval of Chris and their relationship.

"Mother!" Adam exclaimed with a furious blush to the flawless skin of his cheeks.

"I happen to agree with her. Your mother has excellent taste," Chris said proudly. His comments made Adam's flush even deeper.

"Now you know our making Addy blush. But I have to agree. Addy how could you not make pretty babies? Look who had you," Jeff added his thoughts to the conversation.

"Okay, okay. Now that we could fry an egg on my face. Can we stop playing let's embarrass Adam to death? Now, how is Rita? Still playing Bridge?" Adam asked his mother, hoping to change the subject.

The others chuckled at Adam. Chris sweetly kissed his Kitten's cheek. Jeff smiled and went back to reading his book.

"I'm sorry boys. You can't blame me for wanting grandchildren. Rita is fine. She still takes me shopping and yes, we still play Bridge. The Bridge Club is thinking about branching out. Several of us would like to start a Book Club. But not new books. We want to read classics only. You know the books we should have read but didn't? We're going to start with 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and see how it goes. Should be fun. Now, how are you son? You dealing okay?" Judy asked as she gently stroked her only child's temple.

Adam closed his eyes and leaned into his beloved mother's touch. He loved her and missed her so much. "I'm okay ma. It's been better now that I'm in a cell with Chris. I love working in the library and that helps a lot too," Adam said with an honest tone.

"I'm happy to know you're with Chris. I know you... that man... Wade? He hurt you didn't he baby? I could see it in your eyes," Judy asked seriously.

Adam hung his head, he didn't want to tell his mom about Barrett. Before he could answer, Chris took his hand in his.

"Yes, ma'am. Wade Barrett is not a nice person. Adam is safe now. I'll never let that fucking bastard... oh... um...sorry ma'am. Anyway, he'll never hurt my baby again. Mark, our Top Dog will protect him too. As will Shawn and Hunter. I promise on my own life," Chris spoke with love, compassion and raw honesty.

Adam felt hot tears dripping down his cheeks. Chris wrapped his kitten in his arms. He held the sobbing blond. It wasn't because of what Chris had said, it would be cause of them memory of what Wade had done to him.

Jeff had already guessed what Adam had gone through. He was honestly glad Chris was there with Adam.

"He forced you didn't he?" Judy finally asked her son.

Adam couldn't look at his mother, but he nodded "yes". As much as he hated that she knew, he suddenly felt a great weight had lifted off his shoulders.

Judy wrapped her arms around both men as Chris continued to hold Adam tightly. Jeff felt compelled to join the hug. He cared for Adam and for momma Judy. He wrapped his arms around the others. A lot of healing took place as they hugged.

Finally after about ten minutes the little group broke the hug. Jeff went to the visitors only bathroom that was near the desk.

"I needed that. I'm both sorry and glad you know, ma. I'm safe now. I have no doubt that Chris loves me as much as I love him. It's over and done with. I'm alright and I wasn't damaged. Just... I love you ma," Adam's voice was still filled with teary emotion.

"Are you truly alright baby?" Judy asked simply of her son.

"Yes ma. I am. I had help in the cell. Heath and his husband, Jason always took care of me. I'm safe now, I promise. Nope please, let's not waste any more of our precious time talking about that … that... Englishman," Adam said in a near begging tone.

"Of course son. At least now I can sleep better at night knowing that you are safe with Christopher. But I swear young man, if you hurt my son... you will regret it! I just wish I could get my hands on that... British bastard!" Judy said sharply. Her words took everyone but Jeff by surprise. Hardy had felt Judy's wrath. She had a vicious right handed slap.

"I swear ma'am..." Chris was interrupted by Adam's mother.

"Chris, I appreciate the respect, but please, call me Judy," the Kitten's mother said warmly.

Adam smiled at his ma. He knew that meant she liked Chris and that meant everything to the blond.

"Thank you... Judy. I swear I will never hurt Adam intentionally. It's like I told Adam though, there will be times we will probably fight or disagree. All couples go through that. We may say stupid, hurtful things. But I love him. I'll never hurt him deep down. I'm afraid I'm not explaining it very well," Chris said with confusion in his voice.

"No no Chris. I understand perfectly. You are a very astute and wise young man. I can see why my son loves you. You and my son have my blessing. Something inside tells me you two were meant for each other. Cherish your love boys. True and honest love is a rare thing. Nurture and care for it as much as you do each other. It's young, give it time to blossom and grow. Build up and care for the roots and nothing will be able to destroy it. I'll be here for both of you, always. Just remember the most important thing. It's trite and clichéd and old fashioned but it's true..." Judy paused for a moment.

She took Adam's right hand and placed it in Chris' left. She then wrapped both her hands around theirs and continued to speak.

"Love is patient, love is kind; love is not jealous or boastful. It is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; It is not irritable or resentful; It does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in right. Love bears all, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Remember that boys, and you'll always find your way back to each other. No matter what," Judy said wisely to the two lovers.

Adam and Chris each kissed Judy on the cheek, then kissed each other sweetly on the lips. Adam had never been so pleased to have his mothers approval of Chris.

The visit continued. Chris told Judy a lot about himself, including the "dirty laundry" like the drinking and temper issues. He was open and honest about why he was there. Adam added the part about the boy's parents visiting Chris and forgiving him.

By the time hours were over Judy was in love with Chris and she hoped he would one day be her son-in-law. Judy also knew that for the first time since her son was arrested she would have a peaceful nights sleep. She knew her son was safe, and away from harm and he was loved.

Judy had known Adam was hiding the truth from her about Barrett, but she understood why. She also knew her son like a well worn book. Adam would eventually have told her, he always did. Adam's only fault was, Judy knew he would suffer before he told her things. He was only trying to protect her.

Chris and Adam, along with a few other inmates were now back in their Block. Up in their cell, the couple changed back into wearing their more comfortable sweat suits.

During supper Kevin and John told about their visits with their little sisters. Adam told about Chris meeting his mother.

Chris also mentioned the idea for the bone marrow testing. Everyone of the Deadmen faction jumped on the band wagon. Shawn promised to mention it in the church newsletter and in the pulpit. Mark said he would, as Top Dog, spread the word throughout the prison.

Adam was so happy, he thought he would burst. His ma loved and accepted Chris and blessed their relationship. Everyone wanted to help with the bone marrow testing. Right now though, life was great, for being in prison.

All eyes turned to the main door as it buzzed and slid open. Head Officer Dolph Ziggler was escorting a prisoner into the Block.

Mark's heart skipped a few beats. Now he fully understood Ziggler's cryptic message. The Deadman was truly unnerved. Few men could cause such a reaction in the Top Dog. The man entering the cell block was one of them... the worst of them.

Mark spoke, "How in the fucking hell did _**HE**_ get out of the Psycho Ward?"

**Please Review…..**


	38. Visiting Day

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THAT SAME DAY**

Today John would also be having a visit, Kelly had called and informed him that she was making the trip down to see him and John was so happy, he hadn't seen his sister in a while and he missed her dearly, he had been so happy this morning and everyone was looking at him like he was insane.

John sat down for breakfast with the group and smiled at them. "What's got you so chipper this morning?" Kevin asked. John smiled. "Kelly is coming to see me today I am so excited." John said, Kevin smiled as did everyone else.

"Is anyone else having a visit today?" Kevin asked. "My brother is coming in." Randy said, John looked at him. "You didn't say anything." John said. "Yeah I know, I didn't think he would actually keep the visit, I thought he would cancel it." Randy said John smiled. "Well I am sure it will all go fine." John said, Randy smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

They finished breakfast and went to get ready for their visits. John made sure he looked all nice. Once he was dressed and ready to go he headed downstairs and met up with officer Johnson.

"Visiting time!" he called John and Randy went and sat down at their tables and waited for their family members to arrive. John smiled and stood up as he saw his sister, Kelly walked over to him and put her bag and John's gifts down. John hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek. He missed her so much. He hated not seeing and speaking to her daily. "Sit down." John said Kelly smiled at him and sat down.

"I brought you some stuff from home that I know you've been missing." Kelly said sliding the bag over to John. John smiled and looked inside. Inside were a lot of snacks. He had a box of Jacki's Candy Collection his favourite candies, a Two Pound Cookie Tin and a Bright Stripe Thinking of You Box that came with chocolate chip cookies, chocolate stars, sour hard candies and chews and premium Cheese and S'Mores corn.

John smiled at Kelly. "Thanks sis." John said Kelly smiled. "So how have you been?" Kelly asked. "Good, really good actually." John said. "Who's the guy?" Kelly asked smiling. John laughed at how well Kelly knew him.

"His name is Randy and he is so hot Kel, he is so nice, sweet and kind and he is so much better than Brock. He treats me how I deserve to be treated. He is new in here and we instantly connected. I love him and he loves me." John said, Kelly smiled.

"I am so happy for you Johnny. It's great that you have been able to meet someone in here." Kelly said John smiled at him. "What about you? Anything new in your life?" John asked, Kelly nodded. "Yeah there's a big something." Kelly said John smiled at her.

"Wow, OK then. What's up?" John asked. "I met someone. She's a model and she is an amazing person John. I love her and I can see myself spending my life with her, you know having kids and everything." Kelly said. "Wow, tell me about her." John said.

"Her name is Torrie and she is sexy as hell and so pretty and she is sweet and kind and loving and everything is perfect. We've even been thinking about moving in with one another." Kelly said. "Is that fast?" John asked.

"It is but I love her Jay. I know she's the one I am meant to spend my life with." Kelly said. "Well then I am happy for you. Does she know about me and where I am?" John asked.

"Yeah she knows and she is so supportive. She knows what happened and everything. I just love her. I want to bring her in to meet you soon. Would you be OK with that?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah of course, I want you to meet Randy soon too. I am glad we're both happy right now." John said.

"If only you weren't in here" Kelly said looking around. She hated that John was in prison. "I know Kel, but I am fine in here. I am happy." John said, Kelly smiled. "I know. I love you." Kelly said, John smiled. "I love you too Kel." John said.

"TIMES UP!" officer Johnson called John stood up and hugged his sister tight. "I love you, be careful and I will see you soon OK?" Kelly smiled and nodded and left. John went back to the cell block and went up to his cell that he shared with Randy he walked in and saw Randy sitting on the bed. "That was the best visit ever." John said, Randy smiled up at him.

"Mine went well too, Nate was nice and understanding I finally told him everything I needed to about what happened and why I am here. It was something I needed." Randy said John smiled and kissed him deeply before going over and grabbing a sheet and hanging it up.

Randy smirked at him, knowing that John wanted some loving and he wasn't going to deny his man. Randy got up and walked over to John, John smiled at him and pulled him closer and Randy claimed John's lips, John moaned into the kiss and kissed Randy back fiercly.

He pushed Randy down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, they quickly got rid of one another's clothes leaving them in only their underwear. John kissed Randy again softer and made his way down his lovers body, kissing, licking, nipping and biting his way down.

Randy groaned and moaned and let John have his way with him, John reached into Randy's underwear and pulled out his leaking cock, he smiled and stroked him a few times and pulled Randy's underwear all the way off before leaning down and taking Randy's cock into his mouth.

Randy moaned as John took all of his cock all the way down his throat, John looked up at Randy and winked and Randy nearly lost it right then and there. John was looking so sinful and seductive all he wanted to do was bend him and half and fuck the life out of him.

John started bobbing up and down on Randy's cock taking him all the way into his mouth then out again. His hands rested on Randy's abs he loved feeling them, they felt so amazing underneath his hands, he could feel Randy tense up and relax.

He felt so good and hard underneath him. Randy grabbed at John's head and made him go down further on him, he moaned loudly as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of John's throat, he was getting closer and closer to his ending and he didn't want to end now. "Shit John, let up." he said John looked at him and pulled Randy's cock out of his mouth. John licked his glistening lips and looked at his lover.

"What?" John asked. "I want you." Randy said, John smiled, Randy leaned up and kissed John possessively before pinning John underneath him.

"I wanna see you as I fuck you." He said, John shivered at Randy's tone, it was so possessive and so hot. He laid on his back and wrapped his legs around Randy's waist and pulled him down for a kiss. Randy pulled away and grabbed his cock and slicked it up a bit and positioned himself at John's entrance. "Do it." John said before Randy could ask him if he was OK.

Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed John and slid his way into John's body, John groaned into the kiss as he felt Randy fill him up completely he felt so hard and thick inside of him, John was completely full and he loved it. Randy broke the kiss and looked into John's shining blue eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked John nodded and locked his legs around Randy's waist and Randy pulled out and moved back in slowly but skilfully.

John moaned and arched his back on the bed and raked his nails down Randy's back giving him scratches but Randy didn't care, he loved John and he was loving being inside of John he really was.

"You're so tight baby, you feel amazing." Randy told him as he leaned in and suckled at John's neck, John moved and gave Randy more room to suck as Randy's pace picked up, eh started slamming into John hard and fast making the bed creak below them, "Fuck yes Randy….so close baby. Let me cum….Fuck!" John screamed out.

He came hard and fast shooting his load all over the place, Randy kept pumping into John, John tightened his channel and Randy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he growled and came inside of John, he slumped onto John and they kissed lazily.

"God I love you." Randy said, John smiled. "I love you too Ran." John said, Randy smiled at him. They had both had an amazing day.

**Please Review…..**


	39. The Second Pawn: The Raven

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**A/N:**_**I know in reality, Florida has the Death Penalty, but for our story it was abolished about fifteen years ago. Remember, this is a work of fiction**_**. **

…...

Mark never slept. He was up all night wondering what the fuck was going on. Why on God's green earth was The Raven let out of the Psych Ward?

The Raven, Scott Anthony Levy, was a killer. No, The Raven was a psychotic killer. His crimes were so horrific, at his trial the Judge wished for once the death penalty could be reinstated.

Levy was extremely smart. He had an IQ nearing 180. Had he been a "normal" person this would have put in among the smartest men in the world.

He was in prison for the rest of his natural life and probably would remain there in spirit when dead. Even Satan wouldn't want his soul.

The Raven's crime scenes equaled Jack The Ripper's. Some thought they were even worse. He'd murdered at least ten people... that they could identify... eventually.

Scott was sly, cold and cunning. You would never know his criminality by looking at him. He looked perfectly normal, save for his wild mess of curly hair. He acted like a normal person. He wasn't like the cruel people you read about. The Raven would never pull the wings off a fly.

When he was finally arrested, they found nothing that would indicate he kept up with his own crimes. Contrary to other killers, Levy didn't keep a scrapbook of newspaper clippings or pictures of his victims. That alone went against "normal" serial killer behavior.

The Raven never did anything according to "type". He did it because he just felt like it. That made him dangerous and unpredictable.

Somehow Kevin, Shawn and Hunter had slept while Mark paced. The Deadman looked much like his nickname by the time the bell rang and the cell doors opened.

"Babe? Didn't you sleep?" Kevin asked his lover. He was concerned for his Top Dog.

By now Mark was sitting on his bunk. His elbows rested on his knees, his head propped up by his hands. "Not really. Why? Why in the fucking hell did they bring him here? To drive me insane? To kill someone? Fuck angel, I'm screwed," Mark spoke in a defeated tone. It was a feeling the Deadman didn't like.

Kevin got up, he shivered as he was only wearing his boxers. He sat down next to his lover, he draped his arm around Mark's shoulders. It was odd to see the faction leader being comforted. It was usually the other way around.

Shawn and Hunter were also up. They remained silent as they gathered up their shower kits. They wrapped their robes around their pajama clad bodies and quietly left for the shower block. Both lieutenants could tell Mark and Kevin needed to be alone.

Normally Mark was the first one out of his cell in the mornings. He would go down, get his paper and sit for a while. He made his presence as Top Dog known. It let the inmates know their leader was there, watching out for them.

Head Officer Ziggler was on duty. He smiled. The Raven's presence was causing upset. The men noticed that Mark wasn't there. It was unsettling but no one quite knew why. They just knew something wasn't right. It was exactly the reaction the Assistant Warden wanted.

Officer Bryan was watching his colleague. Dolph was very pleased about something. He of course figured it had to do with Levy's transfer. He needed information. He would have to contact his informant and soon.

Officer Ziggler picked up the phone. Bryan couldn't hear who the platinum blond was talking to or what it was about. Apparently though the person on the other end was pleased as well. Daniel could tell because of the smirk on Dolph's lips. It was one of the few times he'd ever seen the man that happy.

Up on the cell levels, Kevin was worried.

"Babe? Please, you'll make yourself sick. You just need to put every one on alert. Better tell Cena and Jericho to watch Randy and Adam. All we can do is make sure we're armed and know where Raven is at all times. You have to show the others that he's just another inmate," Kevin spoke with encouragement.

Mark suddenly stood up, knocking Kevin a bit, "What's wrong with me?! I'm acting like a frightened child! I'm the fucking Top Dog and I'm letting one psycho control me? Get your ass up and get to the showers. I'm going too. Like you said, spread the word. Keep on alert. You talk to Del Rio in the laundry. I'll get Sheamus later in the print shop. Come on," Mark was suddenly back in control of himself. He felt quite foolish for acting so childish.

Thirty minutes later and Mark was seated at his table with his lieutenants. He was speaking low, "Adam, you and Randy are a part of us now. You will hear things that are for our ears only. I'm going to name you both as sub lieutenants. Work hard for the faction and I'll move you up in rank. But this means from now on, eyes and ears open, mouths shut. Am I understood?" Mark's voice was serious as was the expression on his face.

"Yes, Sir." both of the new under lieutenants spoke honestly. Adam and Randy were proud that Mark had confidence in them. They both took it seriously.

Chris and John were proud of their lovers. Randy wasn't such a worry, he was hard and tough. John knew he'd be able to handle himself. Adam however was different. He was very tender and his nature was gentle.

Chris knew something that few people knew. Adam was much like HBK. Under the surface there was a hard, tough person. Adam had told Chris, as young gay man he had to learn to be tough. It took a lot to push him over the edge but when he had to, Adam could beat someone down without even blinking. Jericho knew Adam could handle himself.

"I don't know why The Raven was brought here. He doesn't take part in factions. As far as I know he could care less about prison politics. All I can do is tell you to keep your eyes and ears open. Don't start anything and keep out of Raven's way. He'll let us know what's going on eventually. He'll either say or do something that will show the plan," Mark stopped speaking. He watched as The Raven came out of the single cell and walked to the shower block.

"He's here for a reason. We know that. I'm willing to bet he's going to do something that No Voice won't trust Barrett to do," Shawn gave his opinion.

"Agreed. All we can do is wait for something to happen and pray it doesn't include death. Adam you and Randy stay close to Chris and John. The only thing I can remotely think is he is here to break us. How better to do that than to hurt ones we care about," Mark whispered low. His men wanted answers. He didn't have any.

When The Raven was done with his shower, he went back to his cell. He soon emerged and went to fill a plate for breakfast. The killer took his tray to an empty table and sat down. He began to eat, seeming not to care that all eyes were watching him.

"Isn't he the one that used a... a... wood chipper to... ugh...I can't...God," Adam pushed his breakfast away.

"So they said. At least on four of his victims, there is a rumor they were alive when he started. Why is he out of the psych ward? Isn't he...dangerous?" Chris asked his leader.

"Actually Scott is very polite when he wants to be. Yeah I know... what I mean is he... oh I don't know what I mean. He was very nice with Brother Baker and I visited him a few months ago, at The Raven's request," Shawn tried to explain to the group.

"My darling, if you have a fault it's your Father Flanagan idea of _'there's no such thing as a bad boy'_. The man is a nut case and I don't trust him," Hunter added his opinion, and strongly. Shawn just rolled his eyes.

Officer Daniel Bryan had been on the phone this time. When he finished the call he made a note on his clip board, "Want me to do the messages? Only a few this morning," Daniel asked Ziggler. His tone was slightly standoffish. He despised the fact that he had to ask to do things he once gave others permission to do.

"Yeah, go ahead. I have the over night reports to do. You know how much paper work I have as the Head Guard," Ziggler said in a very condescending tone. He lorded his rise in rank over Daniel any time he could.

Officer Bryan snatched the clipboard up off the desk. The paper listed the days appointments for the prisoners. Often inmates were called to various offices such as Welfare or Legal. It also listed things like appointments for the Doctor or Dentist.

Bryan nervously approached The Raven. To be honest the guard was a bit afraid of Levy. "You have an appointment to see the Assistant Warden. You're to go with Officer Ziggler at nine, please be ready," Daniel kept the nervous fear out of his voice, but barely.

"Yes, Sir." The Raven spoke. They were his first words since being sent to Block F. The worlds held no particular tone. Officer Bryan nodded and moved to find the next inmate on the list.

The last message Daniel had was for Chris. The Officer approached the tawny haired man. "Jericho, you have an appointment with the Welfare Officer at nine fifteen. As a trustee you can get a pass at the desks," the bearded man said with a smile.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Chris replied respectfully. Again Bryan nodded. He crossed Chris' name off the list and returned to the desk.

Breakfast conversations ended. The men returned their dirty dishes then hurried off to do last minute things before the work bell rang.

At nine o'clock, The Raven was standing on the white line in front of John Laurinaitis' desk. The Assistant Warden was writing in a file...

Meanwhile, Chris was in Eric's office. The older man was also writing in a file, "Please have a seat Chris. Sorry to keep you waiting. Now let me see..." The Welfare Officer leafed through several pages in the large three ring binder on the desk. It was Eric's "Bible", he put all his important papers in the book.

"Ah, here we go. Everything is all set. The Prison Board has approved of the bone marrow testing. Doctor Robert Backlund has agreed to do the tests. He is working out a schedule, but will probably start sometime in the next week or two. You can tell Adam that he can spread the word. I think Sheamus has agreed to print some posters and sign up sheets?" Eric informed then asked the man sitting across from him.

Chris' eyes lit up like shining sapphires. "Thank you, Sir! I thank you too for agreeing to let me meet Miss Judy. I'll tell Adam, he'll be so thrilled! I'll get Sheamus to work on the poster and sign up sheets, just let me know the date please," Chris spoke with excitement. He knew Adam would be thrilled.

"You're welcome. I just hope we can find a donor for her. The Doctor who will be doing the tests wants it made clear, no one is to be forced to take the test," Eric said a bit sternly.

"Miss Judy told Adam the same thing. She wants no one forced. Mark will see to that. By the way, Adam's mom told us that Doctor Backlund is her new doctor. Fate plays a funny game sometimes," Chris spoke thoughtfully.

"That is amazing. It will make it nice that the Doctor is helping his own patient. Well, that's all I have. My secretary will stamp your pass. Doctor Regal knew you were coming here so you won't have any problems," Eric explained warmly.

Both men stood and shook hands. Chris thanked Eric again. The tawny blond left the office, his stamped pass in hand.

As he passed the Assistant Warden's Office, the door opened. Officer Ziggler emerged with The Raven. The killer was in handcuffs. Because of the nature of his crimes they were required by prison rules.

To be honest, as he passed the two men, Chris thought Ziggler looked nervous, but very pleased. Only Dolph Ziggler could show both of those emotions at the same time.

The Raven however looked like a cat that had not only just eaten the canary, but had feasted upon the prize winning one. It was a very disturbing look. Chris would have to tell Mark later.

When Chris got to the Doctor's office in the medical wing, he noticed they were going to have a very busy day. He quickly threw on the white lab coat he wore over his uniform and took over his post at the desk.

Nurse Maria was glad to see the clerk. She quickly filled Chris in and went to help the doctor.

Chris finally got a moment alone with Regal after lunch, he just wanted to thank the man.

"Hey boss. Wow busy day today. Lots of flu. Looks like just Block A though. Hope it stays there. I just wanted to thank you. I appreciate you doing the bone marrow testing. You didn't have to do it. I got to meet Miss Judy yesterday, she is so sweet," Chris said to his boss as he fixed the doctor a cup of hot Earl Grey tea.

"Oh perfect," the Doctor sipped the hot drink, then continued, "I hope so too. I don't want the entire prison down with the flu. It makes me so mad. There was a shortage of flu vaccine, so of course, because we are a prison, we don't get the serum. Anyway, I'm glad you got to meet Mrs. Copeland. I've got an appointment to see Doctor Backlund soon," Regal said with another sip of tea.

Chris went on to explain about Judy already being Doctor Backlund's patient. After several more hours the busy day finally ended.

Jericho knew Adam would be there soon, so he got a supper tray for his Kitten. He took both trays to the table with the others. Just as he sat down, Adam came into the block. Chris smiled and waved his his Kitten over to the table. The couple kissed in greeting.

"You look tired," Chris and Adam spoke to each other at the same time, making each other laugh.

"I am Lion. Evan got sick so Damien took him to their block. It was busy today. Sick people wanting something to read. Good thing I don't get sick that easily," Adam explained to his lover.

"We were swamped with people down with the flu. Doc said mostly Block A. At least he said too, that it was just a normal strain, nothing terrible like swine or bird flu. Oh and the best news, Eric got permission for the bone marrow tests! Sometime in the next two weeks! Let's talk to Sheamus later about the poster," Chris said happily to his beautiful blond.

"That's wonderful! We'll find a donor I just know it! At least I hope so. I hope other guys will take the test. It's not that big of a deal," Adam said as he gave Chris a kiss of gratitude.

"Adam, you had the test. Can you tell us more about it?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Sure. You want to know while we are eating?" Adam asked, his brow raised.

No one at the table minded, after all being in prison they saw plenty, their stomachs were hard.

"It sounds bad, but it's really not. You lay on your abdomen. They wash your skin with iodine. They they give you a local anesthetic. The doctor take this thing called an aspirate needle and sticks it in down to your hip bone. Then the doctor makes a twist and the needle goes into the bone to the marrow. Then he puts this aspirator on the device and with the syringe sucks out some bone marrow. He twists it again to keep the bleeding down. Next he pulls out the needle and that's it. You have to lay there for about ten minutes. After that your all done. It can ache a bit, but Tylenol is enough. There really isn't any pain and in a day or two you never know you had the test. I never felt more than a couple of twinges after. I took Tylenol once for the ride home," Adam finished the long explanation.

"It will help when I ask guys to sign up to be able to tell them what to expect. We'll all do it. Alberto, Ricardo and Sheamus have agreed too," Mark informed the blond.

While all this was going on, The Raven was watching. He'd been added to the same cell as The Miz, Ryder and Lesnar. He spent as little time there as possible. It was crowded, he didn't like that. Especially since he'd been in a single cell in the psych ward.

Raven had been given his instructions in a meeting with the Assistant Warden that morning. He had acted like he was listening, but he wasn't. He'd been told before moving to Block F what he was supposed to do. That was all he needed to know. He'd make his own plan, fuck Laurinaitis.

Scott could care less about the prison politics. If the fucking Assistant Warden wanted to take over the prison then more fucking luck to him.

The only reason The Raven even pretended to be interested in "helping" Laurinaitis was because of two reasons. It would get him away from the crazy people in the psych ward and it sounded like fun.

Hurting people, seeing the terror in their eyes got him excited. Last time he killed someone, each time he rammed the knife in, he came, over and over. It was his sexual release.

The Raven was sitting on the floor in a far darkish corner. He closed his eyes the memories were trying to come back. He hated them, they made him feel cold.

Scott was born to extremely wealthy parents. He wasn't sure how. His parents were hardly every together, not because they hated each other but because they were busy.

His father was an investment banker and his mother owned a modeling agency. As a young child Scotty was spoiled. He had the best money could by.

He had the best toys, clothes, early education. Anything he wanted he got. He also go things he never asked for. But he never got the one thing he really wanted. The thing he craved more than anything, time with his parents.

Little Scotty was raised by the household servants. The cook kept him well fed. The butler played catch with him and his nanny did the rest.

He loved his mother, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He lived for the few nights she was there to tuck him in and if he was lucky she sang to him. He remembered _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly..."_ It was was his only truly happy memory.

The Raven remembered when his nanny, a middle aged, kind woman named Clara, sat him down at the kitchen table and told the nine year old boy his parents were dead.

On their way to some dinner party their limo was blindsided by an eighteen wheeler driven by a very drunk driver. The semi was a gas tanker. When it hit the limo the explosion was felt six blocks away in all directions.

All that remained of his parents was a few charred bones. So little was found, their remains were buried together in a shoe sized box.

Little Scotty never shed a tear, ever. To this day his face had never known what a tear felt like.

All the young boy said was " No more blackbird, never more," he confused the song lyrics and the poem his father read to him once. From that The Raven was born.

He didn't know if he had any other relatives or not. No one came forward to claim him. He became a ward of the state.

Somehow all the Levy family wealth vanished. Probably into the pocket of some slick lawyer, never to be heard from again.

Miss Clara tried to keep young Scotty but the courts wouldn't allow an unmarried woman to adopt. She fought till her own money ran out. She cried when they took her charge away. He never saw her again.

He went from institution to institution. Levy was slowly lost and forgotten in the system. He was never given a chance to have a foster family. Never given a chance to know the love a family could offer.

Would it have made a difference or was he already too far gone to ever be saved? The question would never have an answer.

At eighteen The Raven walked out of his last institution and never looked back. In all his years in the state homes, he'd never once committed a crime.

Petty crimes were a waste of time and something only the thugs did. Scott was smarter than that. He stayed in school, it was boring but it kept him off the streets. He also liked learning. At sixteen his intelligence was tested to be 179.998.

During his school years he never conformed, he stayed a loner. Even if he would have had the money, he wasn't one to care about designer clothes or having the latest car. Those things only mattered to people who had nothing better to do.

As far as sex was concerned that's all it was... just a physical act that sometimes made him feel good. He had fucked both men and women. He found men to be more satisfying. They didn't get as emotionally attached as a woman did. A guy also knew how a cock needed to be touched more than a girl did.

Levy drifted, home was where he stopped for the night. It might be a cardboard box in an alley or it might be a nice hotel bed with a pick up from a bar.

He would earn money selling drugs or maybe doing collections for a loan shark. One thing he never sold was his body. He might be a low life criminal but he wasn't a whore.

The first time he killed he was twenty. The Raven, as he was known, was working collections for a New York City loan shark. Normally he never had a problem making a debtor pay.

There was a look in Scot's eye that made the person pay up. It was looking the devil himself in the face. One threatening stare and suddenly money appeared in the debtor's hand.

Raven prided himself on never cheating his boss at the time. He manged to collected the money owed. Raven took the money to the loan shark.

The man took the money, then refused to pay Raven his ten percent collection fee. Without even thinking about Raven slit the man's throat from ear to ear. The slice was so deep, the man's head nearly came off his body.

Raven bent down to the fallen man and pulled one hundred dollars out his lifeless hand. "You shall cheat, nevermore" the killer whispered. He put the blood soaked money in his pocket. He licked the bloody knife clean.

Then he had a thought. He turned back to his victim. He wanted to leave a message that would tell people what he thought of the loan shark.

When the dead man was later found, the police were shocked to their cores. There shoved into the victims mouth was his own penis. The Raven had more than castrated the dead man. The message was clear, the loan shark was a cock sucker.

After that, whenever he killed, The Raven always left a gory message behind. He was a true psychotic.

The Raven snapped out of his memories. He was smiling, almost manically. Levy got up off the floor and went up to his cell. He had plans to make. It was time to play. Oh how he had missed it.

Chris and Adam had been playing cards with Shawn, Hunter, Mark and Kevin. Chris had been playing footsies with Adam under the table. When his foot brushed against his Kitten's crotch, Adam had nearly turned the table over when he jumped. He blushed furiously.

"You know, you do have a cell to go to," Mark teased his two faction members.

"Yeah. And by the way Chris, that was my leg your foot was fucking a minute ago," Kevin teased as well. It was Chris' turn to blush.

Chris playfully growled at the Top Dog and his lover. He grabbed Adam by the hand. The extremely horny and lust filled Lion and Kitten hurriedly went up to their cell.

The others watched with warm smiles. All four men were happy for the couple. It was nice to see that new, lusty love. It broke the underlying tension in the air.

Shawn looked at his lover. He raised his brow as if to say "why not?" Hunter was so turned on, he nearly flipped his chair over he got up so fast. They left to go to their cell as well, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind about their intentions.

"Well fuck. They beat me to it! I guess we'll just have to wait till lock up," Kevin said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Who said I was interested? I have other things on my mind," Mark meant to tease Kevin back, but it came out seriously.

Kevin was taken aback for a moment, he started to speak. Mark stopped him.

"I meant to tease you angel. I do want you later. I need you, lover. I'm letting Levy get to me. You saw him, laughing in the corner. Are my men in danger?" Mark asked his lover thoughtfully.

"There are times when I wish you weren't the Top Dog. To be honest though, who else would I trust," Kevin said equally as thoughtful. He gently caressed Mark's leg

"There isn't any one. Ric is too old. Neither Sheamus or Alberto have enough experience. Hunter is too hot headed and Shawn is too laid back. If Hearbreaker comes out he's even worse than Trips. John and Chris aren't interested. How about you?" Mark was serious, then his last words were meant to tease.

Kevin just chuckled, "Come on babe. Deal for rummy. Let's just for get it. We can't worry about what could happen. We'll deal with it when it does. The guys know to be on alert. If you wear yourself don now, you won't do anyone any good. Let's just play cards, the later I'll give you a nice massage." Keven spoke in a low but caring tone.

"With the oil?" Mark asked in a whisper.

"Yup, with the oil. I'll even warm it. Then I'll tell you what, you can fuck me senseless. You like that." Kevin said with a seductive smirk.

"Perfect. But I think I'd rather make love, nice and slow. Make you burn, my beautiful angel, all sexed up," Mark's tone was seductive and smooth.

Kevin grinned like a Cheshire cat and picked up the cards as Mark dealt. It wasn't often Mark was tender during sex. But when he was, Kevin thought it was wonderful.

For as dark and hard as the Deadman was, when he wanted, he could treat his lover like the most tender and delicate flower. It made Kevin feel so good because when Mark was in that kind of sexual mood all that would matter was his angel.

Both men looked up at the blanket covering their cell door. They looked at each other and sighed. Lights out was a long hour away. They resumed their card game.

The Lion and Kitten had used their blanket over the door time for the week, but they honestly didn't care.

It surprised Chris to learn his "shy" at times Kitty could also be a near exhibitionist. Sometimes Chris had a hard time keeping them covered.

This was one of those times. Anyone walking past their cell could stop and watch a "live" sex celebration as Adam rewarded his Lion.

The Lion and Kitten were lost in each other. They were no longer in the WWE prison. Chris and Adam were lying on the beach. Moonlight making Adam glow. The lapping waves provided a rhythmic tempo as they made love.

Nobody stopped to watch. Anyone that did happen to pass by was too lost in their own thoughts.

Most of the inmates on Block F or rather the entire prison knew The Raven's reputation. The Top Dog wasn't the only one that was worried.

They all wondered why he had been taken out of the psych ward and brought to the Block. Was he there just to upset things or was he there to kill someone.

What unnerved them all the most was, for whatever reason The Raven was there it was by someone's authority.

Most figured it was the Assistant Warden. Was he so bent on taking over the prison that he needed the help of a psychotic killer? They prayed not.

Time for lights out had come and gone. It was three o'clock in the morning. The time of night that many called the Devil's hour.

Three men lay trembling in their bunks. A damp chill seemed to fill the cell. It had and unnatural feel, like something purely evil was occupying the room.

Ryder was especially afraid. His lamp bulb had burned out, drowning him in total darkness. He could barely breathe, fear constricting his throat.

The room was suddenly filled with an eerie noise...

The Raven was laughing.

**Please Review…..**


	40. First Fight

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

John sighed as he woke up for another day in prison. He was really starting to get annoyed with being stuck in the place.

The only thing keeping him sane at the moment was Randy being by his side.

"You OK this morning babe?" Randy asked as he watched John. John nodded. "Yeah fine," John said, Randy nodded. John got out of bed and grabbed his toiletries and headed out of the cell to the shower block.

He got there and showered and shaved and dressed in his work clothes. He headed back to the cell and he grabbed his smokes and headed down to get some breakfast. He had something to eat, not really paying attention to anything or anyone. He was in his own head.

Seeing Kelly made him realise he was missing out on so much and he hated himself for being put in jail. It was his own fault and John hated it.

He just wanted to go home and maybe create a life with Randy but he knew right now it wouldn't be possible.

John, Randy and Hunter finished off their meals and headed to the metal work shop.

John grabbed the clipboard and made note of all the tools and who was using what, he was the tool shop manager he didn't want to get the blame if some other inmate tried to steal a tool for a weapon.

He also got to fix tools if they were broken or anything. John went to work next to Hunter and Hunter looked at John, wondering what was wrong with him, he was quiet and a bit snappy today, he hoped his "Son" was OK.

"You OK there John?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine." John said. Hunter looked at him.

"What is going on kid?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "I am just in a mood today. I don't know what is going on with me. I feel all bitchy today." John said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

"I get that. I have that feeling sometimes. Its this place, being here makes you feel like crap and you have good days and bad days, its all a part of the punishment." Hunter said, John nodded. He looked over at Randy.

"Yeah and I don't want to hurt Randy. I can feel a big blow up coming." John said. Hunter sighed. "Just control it John. Don't let this place hurt your relationship with Randy." Hunter said, John nodded and smiled.

John went back over to Randy and kissed him on the cheek. Randy looked at him.

"You OK?" Randy asked, John sighed and nodded. "Just one of those days baby. Nothing serious." John said, Randy smiled and nodded and they both got back to work. They worked together and John tried to lighten his mood.

He wished he would lighten up. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he felt down and bitchy. The end of the day came fast and John went through the tools and checked them off inmate by inmate. John frowned when Randy didn't bring back a screwdriver.

"Randy where's the screwdriver?" John asked, Randy frowned. "I gave it back." Randy said.

"No you didn't. Its not here. Are you trying to take it back to the cell to use as a weapon?" John asked him, Randy was shocked and taken aback and hurt at the accusation. "Cena" someone said John looked up and saw the shop steward.

"I found this under the table." He said, John looked and saw it was the tool Randy had been using. "You're free to go Orton." Booker T said he had been with John the whole time he had been looking for the weapon.

John was glad that Randy hadn't been caught but by the look on Randy's face he looked so pissed off at John. He stalked away from John he didn't want to be near him right now.

Hunter escorted John and Randy back to the cell block and John and Randy went to their cell and Hunter went to be with Shawn for a while.

"How dare you Cena! How fucking dare you accuse me of fucking stealing I would NEVER do that." Randy said once they were in their cells.

"I know that but I didn't accuse you Randy, I was just asking. I wanted to know if you had taken it or not. It was an innocent question, there's no need to get all bent outta shape about it." John said, Randy looked at him.

"Bent out of shape? God you're a real fucking asshole today. What the fuck is up your ass!" Randy snapped.

"Excuse me?! Nothing is up my ass, maybe you're the one with the fucking issue Randal." John snapped. Randy looked at him with a death glare he hated being called Randal he really did.

Next door Shawn and Hunter looked at one another and sighed, right now they couldn't afford anymore drama so they headed over to John and Randy's cell and walked into the fight that was going on.

"ENOUGH!" Hunter shouted making both men stop what they were doing.

"Sit." Hunter demanded. John and Randy sat down on the bed as far apart as they could. They didn't want to be near one another right now, they were so pissed off.

"You two need to sort this out, you two love one another. You shouldn't be fighting and over something so trivial. So what John was mistaken and he thought you took the screwdriver, but Randy he didn't accuse you." Hunter said. "And John, you should have known better. You know Randy more than anyone else, you should have known that he would never do something like this." Randy said. John nodded and smiled.

"I know and I am sorry Ran. I was just in a mood today and seeing as it was your tool I jumped to a conclusion and it was wrong and I apologise baby. I love you." John said, Randy smiled.

"Me too, I lost my cool when I shouldn't have. I love you too Johnny and I hate fighting with you." Randy said, John smiled and he moved closer and Randy kissed him sweetly.

"No more fighting OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "I promise." He said, they both looked at Hunter and Shawn. "Thanks guys. If It wasn't for you I don't know what we would be doing right now, so thankyou." John said, Randy nodded in agreement.

Hunter and Shawn smiled and hugged the two younger men and headed back to their cell happy that they helped. The last thing they needed right now was another drama and issue to deal with.

**Please Review…..**


	41. The Attacked, The Accused

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

It was just after dinner. Everyone at the Top Dog's table were worried. John and Randy were fighting. Shawn and Hunter went up to talk to the warring couple.

Adam and Chris stayed down in the main room. They wanted to give Randy and John privacy. It was also none of their business what Shawn and Hunter had to say the couple. Chris said if their help was wanted or needed they would be asked and Adam agreed.

The Lion, Kitten and the Deadman were also worried about Diesel. The tall man had barely eaten any supper, that alone made Mark worry.

Dinner that night had been fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, salad and a roll with banana pudding for dessert. It was Nash's favorite meal.

Not only did Kevin barely eat, he said even less. All Mark got out of his lover was that he was okay. Calaway knew better, but he also knew not to push.

After a while Shawn and Hunter came back down. They didn't say anything about John and Randy. They did how ever smile. Giving others hope things were better.

"How was work Chris? The flu under control?" Mark asked his lieutenant. What he really meant was did Chris think Kevin could be coming down with the flu.

Chris shook his head 'no', then spoke, "Busy. It's still confined to Block A. They are under quarantine. Doc is really pissed that the CDC won't send any vaccine, so Warden McMahon ordered the Block off limits. Not even the guards can leave. So far it's working," Chris explained to his boss.

"Damn government agencies. I can guess why the Centers for Disease Control won't send the vaccines. Because we're criminals and if we get sick who the fuck cares," Mark spoke in an angry tone.

"Give the man a silver dollar. You should have heard Regal on the phone today. The curse jar would be filled, twice. Someone at the CDC got an earful," Chris said in a fairly upset tone as well.

"Chrissy? Ma's testing...?" Adam asked hesitantly. He was afraid the tests would be put off, maybe even canceled.

Chris sighed, he'd be dreading this but he wouldn't lie to his kitten, ever. "It has to be put off for a while, baby. Doctor Regal wasn't happy about it. He talked to Doctor Backlund and asked to be sure. Backlund said it's too risky to do the testing. It can mess up the results. You don't want that. If your mom got a mismatch by a false positive she could get really sick, maybe even die. Doctor Backlund is going to talk to Judy." Chris explained it the best way he could.

"Fucking flu... Sorry Shawn. I was afraid of that when you first mentioned the flu. But of course I don't want ma to get even more sick. I just hope it won't last too long. I don't... think it's worth getting so mad about. It's wrong about the vaccine but I guess I can understand it... sort of. I'm glad Doctor Backlund can tell ma. I want her as safe as possible," Adam said with a quiet tone.

"Can you please be quiet? My head is killing me," Kevin mumbled, his head was resting on his arms as they lay on the table.

"Go up to bed angel. You need the rest. Chris got any Tylenol?" Mark spoke worriedly.

"No, sorry. I haven't had a chance to get more. Doc has been issuing them like candy because of the flu. We're expecting an order tomorrow," Chris said with a sigh.

Chris didn't like stealing from the medical supplies. He also knew that it was something they needed in the Block. If there was a riot or other type of incident, medical supplies would be needed. It also came in handy for things like what happened to Adam his first night in prison.

Jericho had a way as the medical clerk to "cook" the supply records. Over time he had built up a miniature hospital trauma room. Hidden in his cell and in Mark's were things like bandages, suture kits, antibiotics, antiseptic wipes and other things. He would always rotate the "stock" to keep things fresh and in date.

Jericho took a great risk every time he switched things. He usually did it while the Doctor and Nurse were busy with a patient. If he ever got caught he would not only be fired, he would face criminal charges as well. It could add another year at least to his sentence if not more. But it was his duty to his faction.

"I'll get some aspirin from Officer Bryan," Adam said quietly as he stood up.

"Thanks, kid." Mark said as he stroked Kevin's back, soothing his lover as best he could.

Adam went to the Guard desk. Thankfully Ziggler was up in the levels doing rounds. "Officer Bryan? Could I please have a couple of aspirin? Kevin Nash needs them badly," Adam asked the former Head Guard.

"Sure. Does he need to go to the hospital wing?" Bryan asked as he unlocked the first aid kit that was kept under the desk.

"No Sir. I think with the aspirin and rest he'll be okay. Stress and tension headache," Adam explained to the guard.

Daniel took out four aspirin and handed them to the pretty blond, "some for later. I'll check on him during the evening," Daniel said as he locked the box once again.

Adam thanked the guard and took the tablets back to his faction leader. "Here, he said he'd check on Kevin later," Adam handed the aspirin to the Top Dog.

Kevin and Mark both thanked the young man. Shawn had bought a bottle water from the vending machine when Adam had gone for the pills. Nash swallowed down all four pills at once, with his body size he was in no danger of an over dose.

"Go rest now angel. We'll stay here so you can have some peace and quiet. Please? I don't need to carry you up there do I?" Mark spoke low and soft.

Normally Mark would not be so open with his affections but he was worried about Kevin. He'd only known his lover to be ill once, and that was with a cold years ago.

Kevin glared at Mark, "If I didn't have such a lousy headache, I'd dare you to pick me up and carry me. I'll admit, sleep sounds good and thanks for the quiet. Good night guys," Kevin spoke with pain in his voice. The tall man went up to the cell to rest. As Nash went up Ziggler came down and went to the Guards Desk.

After a few minutes Shawn spoke, he'd been chewing something over in his mind. "Boss, I... hate to even say this... but Kevin, he never gets sick. Do... could he have been poisoned? Or maybe he didn't tell us and he was attacked at work?" Shawn asked cautiously.

Mark's shoulders fell, had he missed something? Had he failed to protect his own lover? "I hope not Shawn. I didn't see or feel any lumps on his head or neck. But all we can do is keep an eye on him," Mark said firmly. He just prayed it was a simple headache. He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and began to shuffle, it was time for the nightly Rummy game.

The main room was busy. Everyone seemed to be there. John and Randy were still up in the cell and Kevin was resting. Mark noticed the Nexus were playing a pool match with the Latins and the European Union were also playing cards.

Kozlov was plastered to the news channel on the television. Eric had told him the Red Cross was still busy trying to find out who was alive, missing or dead. The Russian was hoping maybe a news camera might show something.

Officer Bryan had gone up to do the rounds. He poked his head into the Top Dog's cell The guard finished his walk and came back down. He went to the Deadman's table. "Just wanted to tell you, Nash is sleeping," Bryan informed the Top Dog.

"Thanks, Sir. I was going to check on him, but now I'll just let him sleep," Mark said in a respectful tone. The guard and faction leader nodded to each other. Bryan went back to the desk and filled out his reports.

"Sounds like he really just had a headache. After all they are still hounding him in the laundry," Hunter spoke as he dealt the next hand.

"True. I'm sorry if my mind wandered to other thoughts. Being here... tends to make you callous sometimes," Shawn's tone was full of contrition.

"Don't fret about it, Heartbreaker. I know what you mean. Better to err on the side of caution. It is possible he could have been poisoned, that's the hard part. I just can't protect everyone anymore. It's a hard thought to have," Mark said honestly. He was starting to doubt his ability as a leader.

The others didn't know what to say. With the Assistant Warden pressing his plan things were getting worse. Each of the three lieutenants knew they would have to be more alert and help their leader. Even Adam felt it, how fast he was becoming a seasoned inmate.

"I hate to say it again, but Gin," Hunter said with a laugh as he laid down his winning hand.

Just as Shawn was about to make a smart ass comment, he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"HELP! HELP! HE'S BEEN STABBED! OH HELP!" Antonio Cesaro screamed from the rail in front of his cell on the second level.

"LOCK DOWN NOW!" Ziggler shouted to the room full of prisoners. "GET TO YOUR CELLS! MOVE IT!" the Head Guard continued to bark orders.

"Go men. Do as he says and quietly," Mark had climbed up on his chair and spoke in a very commanding but calm tone.

Mark's lieutenants set the example. Shawn and Hunter led the way with Adam and Chris behind them.

"You heard Top Dog, go!" Wade added to Mark's orders. It was in his best interest to be seen supporting the Top Dog. He figured what ever had happened had something to do with No Voice's plan. The less he appeared to be involved the better.

For once Ziggler was glad to have the help of the Deadman and the Brit. He wasn't sure what had happened yet. No one had sent him any orders or warnings.

The prisoners went peacefully to their cells. Mark was the last one up the stairs, it was his job and responsibility to make sure the others were safe in their cells first.

While the Head Guard was getting the situation under control, Daniel Bryan was on the phone. First he called the hospital and asked for an emergency team to respond. Then he called the Warden. Vince told him to let him know what was happening.

All this had occurred in a matter of a few seconds. The Block was locked down and secure. Only then could they safely handle the situation.

Bryan grabbed the first aid kid and followed Ziggler up to the cell in question.

When they arrived they found Sheamus Farrelly lying in a pool of blood. If possible the Irishman's skin was even more pale than normal.

He'd been stabbed in the stomach, chest and neck. There was also a very deep gash across his thighs. It appeared to have only occurred a few minutes ago.

"Oh my God," Ziggler whispered, his stomach rolled a few times as he tried not to throw up.

"Dolph! Help me!" Bryan said sharply. He was on his knees, packing the wounds with gauze.

Ziggler shook himself and knelt down to help. He put pressure on the gashes on the Irishman's thighs.

Antonio was gently cradling Sheamus' head in his lap as tears rolled down his cheeks. It confirmed what had only been rumored, they were indeed lovers.

"Antonio, go down and show the medics where to come. We'll take care of him. Go on now," Daniel spoke softly to the worried man.

"Yes. Please, Sir. Is he...come on Shea please schatz... help... him," Antonio whimpered. It didn't matter how big and tough a man appeared to be, when the person they loved was in danger, it could reduce one to a crying mess. Love was love.

"We will. Now the medics need to be shown where to come. You're the one," Bryan still spoke softly as he kept pressure on the wounds he thought were the worst.

Vladimir Kozlov shared the cell with the Union faction leader and his lover. He was one of Sheamus' lieutenants as well. The stocky Russian sat on his bunk and for the first time in days he worried about something other than his own family.

The two guards were silent as they kept working on the wounds. Sheamus drifted in and out of consciousness. The Irishman's red hair and beard seemed even brighter against his near paper white skin. His blue veins looked like the lines of a road map.

The medical team finally arrived. They were as well equipped as an ambulance. There were four medics on the team and they knew what they were doing.

Alex Riley was the head of the team. He wrote down the numbers as A. J. Styles, another member of the medic team read out the Irishman's vitals. Alex was on the phone with Doctor Regal. The Doctor was on his way back to the prison. Thankfully his house was close. He normally walked to work, but now he was riding with one of the border guards.

Alex repeated the instructions to his team. A.J. Started the IV as instructed, while the two other medics bound the wounds tightly.

Thankfully the stab to the neck was the least severe wound. The worst one was the one to the abdomen. Had a vital organ been struck? Also the gash across his thighs was deep.

It only took the team about ten minutes to get Sheamus ready to be taken to the hospital wing.

The team lifted the board they had strapped the Irishman to. As fluid as water they picked him up and carried him carefully down to the main room. A gurney was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Ziggler went with the team to the hospital. As they rapidly went down the hall, Sheamus regained consciousness, he moaned in pain.

Alex stopped, he quickly checked the victim's vitals again. As he did the wounded man spoke. Sheamus whispered one word, "Nash" then he fell into oblivion again.

Ziggler kept his thoughts to himself, now the incident was making sense. It would wait till he got back to the Block. Right now keeping Irish alive just became even more important.

Doctor Regal was there waiting when the medical team arrived with Sheamus. They rushed him into the trauma center. The room was nearly an operating room. From here the Doctor could treat any type of wound barring internal injuries that required surgery.

Regal could handle it all. Over the years he'd saved inmates from certain death. Some he couldn't despite his best efforts. He took each death hard. It drove him to study what went wrong. It kept him in the ranks as one of the top ten Doctors in Florida.

As he watched Regal work on Sheamus, Ziggler wondered why a man with such talent would waste his time on these animals. He could have a lush practice in the city, making millions. He just couldn't figure it out.

"Well, who ever did this... knew what they were doing. They knew where to cause the most damage without actually hitting anything vital," the Doctor said after over an hour of cleaning and stitching up the wounds.

"So it couldn't have been random?" Ziggler asked the blood soaked Doctor.

"This was the work of a professional. If he wanted Sheamus dead, he would be. He'll live, I think, but it's delicate. I'll have to keep him sedated. You won't be able to question him for a few days. I'll send word when he's strong enough," the Doctor explained in a weary tone.

"The Warden will probably check with you tomorrow. I'll go back now, start the investigation. Be sure to make a note if he happens to say anything," Dolph said firmly to the Doctor.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Have I ever forgotten? I am not going to push him to talk. He's not out of the woods. He'll be in the intensive care ward for a few days at least. Now just go Dolph. Find who did this. We can't... just... get out," Regal's tone was one of annoyance. He thought of Sheamus as a patient first, prisoner second.

Ziggler left the medical ward. He knew when Regal was in this kind of mood he'd get no further help.

On the walk back to the Block he thought of what the Irishman had said. He couldn't wait to tell Laurinaitis. This would be enough to get Nash put in the psych ward. He just had to prove it.

Dolph was sure he'd find what he needed when he investigated the "crime" scene. He was sure Ace had instructed the perpetrator to leave damning evidence behind, evidence that would blame Kevin Nash.

Ziggler just hated that he hadn't been let in on the plan. Laurinaitis should have told him. It never occurred to him that maybe this wasn't part of the plan the Assistant Warden had to take over the prison.

While Dolph was gone to the hospital wing, Daniel Bryan began the investigation. He took pictures and video of the scene. He measured the blood spatters. The smallest drops of blood had splashed up to the middle of the cell. It indicated how vicious the attack was.

As Daniel made notes, he thought if Sheamus lived through this he'd be lucky. The amount of blood was staggering. He made lengthy and extremely accurate notes. He found no weapon but he really didn't expect to.

"Did you take pictures? What about video? Better help me measure the blood splatters and watch where you walk," Ziggler entered the cell barking orders.

"It's all done. I know what to do Dolph. I'm not a rookie. We can call in the clean up crew now," Daniel's tone was teetering on sarcastic. He was the one that had trained Ziggler and now the platinum blond was trying to tell him how to do his job?

"Where's the weapon?" Ziggler asked his colleague. The knife was the key. He assumed it would have been fixed with Nash's fingerprints. It would probably have been done in the laundry.

"There wasn't one," Daniel said simply. He knew the last thing the perp would have left was his weapon.

Ziggler hid his surprise, "Did you look? Under the bunks?" the Head Guard asked his fellow officer.

Dolph knew this wasn't right. He was sure the knife was supposed to have been left. Otherwise how could they pin the attack on Nash? That was the whole point. Nash in the psych ward, Calaway broken, the prisoners in chaos. Laurinaitis establishes order, the McMahon's are fired and WWE Prison was his to run along with Johnny Ace.

"Yes. Antonio also said he didn't see any weapon or anyone around either. We'd better start the questioning," Bryan said to his superior.

Ziggler was too lost in his thoughts to be angry with Daniel's taking over the investigation. He cleared his head with a shake. He needed to assume control.

"Better put Nash in a single cell till the Warden talks to him. We'll keep the men locked up. You take notes," Dolph finally remembered he was in charge.

"I already had him put in one of the intake cells. Not enough proof to put him in the pound," Daniel said with confidence. Again, he knew his job.

"Oh really? Farrelly said one word on the way to the hospital. He said "Nash". Sounds like enough to me," Ziggler said with a bit of contempt.

"Sheamus called Nash by name? Not long before Antonio yelled, Nash was sound asleep in his bunk. Copeland had asked for some aspirin for Nash. Kevin then went up to his cell. I did rounds, he was out like a light. I can't... still... when Sheamus is able he'll clear it up," Daniel spoke in a thoughtful tone.

"Let's start with Copeland," Ziggler said with authority. The two guards went to the cell where Adam, Chris, John and Randy called home.

Ziggler took out his key and unlocked the door. The four occupants were each sitting on their own bunks, they appeared to be lost in thought.

"Copeland" Ziggler called out to the blond. He motioned for Adam to step out of the cell. The Kitten looked at his Lion. Chris smiled giving his lover encouragement.

Dolph locked the cell door, they went down to the main room. The guards and inmate sat down at one of the tables.

"Okay Copeland, what do you know?" Ziggler asked sharply.

"About what?" Adam asked innocently. He knew better than to lag, not that he really knew anything.

Dolph growled, he hated smart assed prisoners. Bryan knew they would never get anywhere like this. "Adam? Tell us why you got the aspirin for Kevin," Daniel's tone was friendly.

"Just to help. I was sitting closer to the desk. Kevin's head hurt too bad for him to get up. Mark nearly had to carry him upstairs," Adam answered honestly.

"Do you think he really had a headache? Or maybe he'd argued and just wanted an excuse to go up on the levels?" Dolph asked this time trying not to sound as unfriendly as before.

"Yes, Sir. He really had a headache. I could tell. I have them myself. It's not something you can hide. It was all he could do to lift his head," again the pretty blond answered honestly.

"Alright Adam. Go sit over there and no talking," Ziggler pointed to another table.

After a couple of hours, the room was filled with men that had been questioned. The men were silent, but plenty of "talking" went on.

Each faction had their own subtle sign language. Shawn and Mark knew them all. So they interpreted for the others. It was a complex system. But the authorities were none the wiser.

The two guards were questioning Antonio Cesaro. The Swiss native was still highly upset and emotional.

"Now Antonio, tell us what you saw," Bryan asked the victim's cell mate. Much to Ziggler's chagrin, the prisoners responded better to Daniel.

"Shea was tired. Been a lot of work at the print shop. It's time to print the Driver's Instruction Manuals for the State. It's our biggest job of the year. He went up to our cell early. I... I... wanted him to rest so I stayed down in the main room. Oh God... I... I... should have...gone... with..." Cesaro broke down in tears. He felt so guilty. If he had gone up with Sheamus this never would have happened.

"Pull it together Cesaro. Tell us what you know! What? Did you and Irish have a fight? Did you hire someone to kill him? That's what happened? You hired Nash to kill him?!" Dolph got in the man's face. He was losing his patience.

The Swiss was horrified that anyone would think he could do that to his liebchen. "No! No! I would never do that! We didn't have an argument. He just went up to get some rest. I would never... not my liebchen," Antonio said trying to hold back the sobs.

"Okay, okay go sit and no talking!" Dolph barked sharply.

When Antonio sat down, Mark signaled to the Swiss that he believed him and the truth would come out. He also signed that Kevin had nothing to do with it either.

The Nexus was next to be questioned. Barrett was brought down first. He of course had pieced together what he thought had happened. He had to remember to keep his head and let nothing slip.

The Englishman sat down at the table where the officers were seated. Bryan took a paper off the pile of unfilled out questioning forms. Each inmate that was questioned had their own page in the ever growing investigation notebook.

"Alright Barrett, did you see or hear anything regarding the stabbing of Sheamus Farrelly?" Dolph asked the Englishman.

Wade knew the object was to break Calaway through Nash. What could he say that would sound credible? There wasn't anything or was there?

"No Sir, I didn't. I heard some rumors but that's all they were, just rumors. You can't... no I saw nothing," Barrett hoped Dolph was smart enough to take his lead.

"What rumors did you hear? Something about an attack?" Dolph asked the faction leader.

"Not exactly but at work I heard someone was really upset," Wade said, prodding Ziggler to ask the right question.

"Was it Nash? He isn't well liked in the laundry is he?" Dolph picked up the cue. Now he could get doubt planted in Daniel Bryan's head.

"No he isn't. He causes a lot of problems and puts my schedule behind. Someone said they heard Nash say, 'I'll kill him someday'. Of course I don't know who he meant," Barrett said, hiding the smirk that wanted to play on his lips.

"Well, I think that can't be given any credence. Sheamus has nothing to do with the laundry. And you said Nash said 'him' that could be anyone and was probably said in the heat of the moment," Officer Bryan spoke offhandedly.

"A threat is a threat and now man was badly stabbed and could still die. In the heat of the moment or not I take it seriously. Barrett go over there and no talking," Dolph told the Nexus leader.

The questioning went on. When they had talked to everyone on the block, the guards were no closer to an answer than they were before.

Mark had vowed Kevin wouldn't have done it. The Deadman swore Sheamus and Kevin were friends. Not close, but had certainly never once had cross words.

When they questioned The Raven he barely spoke. It was like pulling teeth to get a response.

Bryan was sure The Raven had been the guilty one, but he had no proof. Nothing.

After all the men were questioned, a special cell search unit was called in according to procedure. They turned up a few items, but nothing used in the stabbing.

The prisoners of Block F were lined up and very thoroughly strip searched. Much to Adam's humiliation. It took Chris a long time to calm his lover after his first public strip down.

All the time, until the early hours of the morning, Kevin was pacing, alone in the single cell. He heard when the others were finally locked down for the night. The clock in his cell read that it was two thirty in the morning.

The key clicked in the lock of the single cell door. Nash sat on the bunk, he didn't want to appear aggressive or worried.

Ziggler came into the cell. He had sheets and pajamas. "Be thankful your not in the pound. You'll be questioned by the Warden tomorrow. Get to sleep," The Head Guard barked at the accused man.

Nash just sat on the bunk. He heard the lock click, locking him in, alone and away from his lover. He so wanted to be safe in Mark's arms. Mark would know he didn't hurt Sheamus. His lover and faction leader would get him out of this. He knew it. He clung to it.

Mark lay alone in his bunk. He prayed his angel was alright. He wanted his baby in his arms. He knew Kevin was innocent, just like he knew The Raven was guilty, he had no proof of either.

He knew Warden McMahon would listen with reason. He knew it. He clung to it.

**Please Review…..**


	42. Time Together

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Randy woke up in one another's arms there was still some tension between the two, they also knew they needed to talk about their issues. John sat up and kicked his legs to the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands. "Are you OK babe?" Randy asked as he rubbed John's back. John nodded. "Fine." John said, Randy nodded. John got up and went to the toilet. "We both have the day off today, what should we do?" Randy asked. "I think we should just spend some time together, just relax and try and work past our issues." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK sounds good." Randy said.

John finished with the toilet and Randy used it after him. They grabbed their robes and toiletries and went to the shower block. They got there and showered and shaved before dressing and heading back to their cell. They got there and Chris and Adam were gone at work. Randy and John held hands as they headed down to get some breakfast. They had some pancakes and fruit and coffee. They sat down together and ate the food. "Can you believe what happened last night?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I know its seriously insane. I can't believe they think Kevin did this, its so not true. I know him he would never ever do this." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I know. Someone is setting him up then." Randy said. John looked around.

He leaned forward and looked at Randy. "Its Raven. It has to be. He's a fuckin' psycho. He would do something like this without blinking his eye. He's a crazy person." John said, Randy sighed. "Yeah just looking at him freaks me out." Randy said. John sighed and took Randy's hand in his own. "You'll be safe I guarantee it. I won't let anything happen to you ever. I promise you baby. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you." John said, Randy smiled. "Same here baby, I will never let you get hurt….You mean so much to me." Randy said, John smiled at him and kissed the back of his hand. They finished breakfast and they headed back to their cell block. "Wanna watch some TV?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. They went to the TV room and they sat down and watched some TV in one another's arms.

"Do you think we'll be OK Ran?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah I think so. I love you and you love me and we will make it through this. I love you John and whatever this place sends our way we will make it through together and more in love than ever." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I love you baby." John said, Randy smiled. "I love you too Doll. I can't wait until we're outta here and we can have a normal life together." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah me too, that sounds so nice." John said, Randy smiled. He took John by the hand and pulled him up from the couch and he led him up to their cell. Randy grabbed the white sheet and held it up to the door.

He wanted to have some privacy with John, he loved him and he wanted to make love to him. Randy walked over to John and he pulled him closer to him. He cupped John's face in his hands and kissed him slowly, exploring every inch of John's mouth. John grabbed Randy by his hips and he pulled him closer to him, he loved just kissing Randy it made him feel so much more connected to him. Randy reached down and he pulled at the hem of John's shirt and John broke the kiss so Randy could bring it over his head. Randy pulled John back to him and kissed him passionately, he ran his hands down John's body to his pants, he undid the button and then undid the zipper and pulled them down, John kicked off his shoes and socks and he kicked off his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Randy broke the kiss and pushed John onto the bed so he was sitting.

Randy stood in front of him and John opened up Randy's pants and he pulled Randy's cock out of his pants. He stroked Randy's cock a few times before he slowly took Randy into his mouth, sucking long and slow as Randy's cock went into his mouth. John looked up into Randy's eyes as he took Randy's cock in and out of his mouth. He moaned around the cock and Randy bit his lip and rested his hands on the back of John's head as he thrusted up into John's mouth. "Fuck yeah baby, suck my cock." Randy moaned, John groaned at Randy's words and he pulled away from Randy's cock and he sucked on his balls, "Holy shit John, that's it baby, feels so good." He said, he lifted John's head and looked into his eyes. "You make me feel so good baby." He said, John bit groaned around his balls and Randy lurched forward.

"You want me to fuck you baby?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah baby. Fuck me." John said, Randy smirked. "Get naked then." He said, John smiled and pulled off his underwear. John laid back on the bed and he spread his legs wide and Randy smiled down at him and kissed him deeply. "Ready?" Randy asked, John nodded and braced himself as Randy pushed his length into him. John groaned and arched his back. "Fuck." He muttered. "You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and pulled Randy down for a deep passionate kiss. "Move baby" John told him once they parted, John held Randy there though, he wanted him to be as close as possible. Randy pulled out and rocked back in. John buried his head in Randy's shoulder as they both moaned.

"So tight baby. You feel so good around me." Randy moaned John grabbed his head and kissed him hard. "Fuck me harder Ran. Want you so badly baby." John said, Randy smiled and he pulled away and pulled out and he slammed back into John. John cried out in pleasure as they both felt amazing. "Love you Ran, so fucking much." John told him as his climax approached. "Fuck…..I love you too baby. So much." Randy told him, he claimed John's lips in a deep passionate kiss. John groaned into the kiss and bucked up as he came hard and fast, Randy came a few short thrusts later, filling John up with his cum.

Randy laid on John and kissed him slowly. "I fuckin' love you Cena." Randy said, John laughed and pulled Randy closer. "I love you too Orton." John told him, Randy smiled at him. And kissed him once again. They were back on track and it felt amazing.

**Please Review…..**


	43. Who Is In Control

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

It was the morning after the stabbing. Warden McMahon was in his office reading the reports on the incident. He shook his head as he tried to decipher Ziggler's chicken scratch. He wished he hadn't been forced to demote Daniel Bryan.

When Bryan was Head Guard, if he didn't have time to type his reports he at least printed them neatly by hand. Vince put the report down when his beautiful husband came into the office.

"I just checked on Sheamus. He's still under sedation and will be for another forty eight hours. He's stable now. They had to give him a blood transfusion during the night. It looks like he'll make it though. Oh Vince, he looks even more pale than usual. He'll be badly scarred. I'll try to arrange for plastic surgery if he wants it. Who would do that to him?" Eric asked his spouse. He was on the verge of tears. He was too tender hearted sometimes when it came to the prisoners.

"Eric. Babe, take your heart off your sleeve. You know what I mean. I'm glad you care but we have a crime to solve. Don't forget we have an inspection due soon too. Foley will be here in a couple of weeks. How do I do it all? My hands are full with the inspection. You have to finish your family housing unit report," Vince said in a worried tone.

"You just relax. I am not ready to lose you to a heart attack. Let Ace handle the small things," Eric said thoughtfully.

"I don't trust that bastard. I'm going to talk to Foley about putting you back in charge of cell assignments. It's more your department. He gives Levy a chance in population and suddenly there's a stabbing? Too much of a coincidence to me," Vince said in a firm but confused tone.

"I'd be glad to have the job back but I'm not going to hold my breath. Foley suggested it in the first place. Of course that was after Ace "talked" to him about it. You know if Johnny would use his voice for the reforms they would go through easily. He's so damn slick and oily," the Welfare Officer said with a snort.

"You're right about that. I wonder what happened to the snake he charmed the oil from? Poor thing probably withered up and died. As much as I love having you bothering me, I need to get back to work, beautiful. Oh yes, Shane is taking Marissa to the Keys this weekend. I told him we'd keep Brandon," Vince said with a huge smile.

"You know we will have to watch Cars again... and again. I can't Wait! We haven't had him for a weekend in a long time. Okay babe, I have to go meet Adam at the library... Oh wait, they will be on lock down. Damn. Well maybe he finished the research, Damien will know. See you later Vinnie," Eric gave his spouse a passionate kiss. Vince gave Eric's butt a swat then watched as his spouse left.

As Eric left, John Laurinaitis came into the Warden's Office. He wanted to try to get Vince to let him handle stabbing investigation. He knew the Warden was swamped with work getting ready for the annual inspection.

The plan had to come together by then. Foley had to see the prison in chaos. He had to make that happen. Ace's time was approaching. He would soon be in charge of the WWE Penitentiary for Men. Then he would show the State of Florida how to really run a prison.

"Hello Miss Phoenix, he in?" Johnny Ace asked the secretary with an oily smile.

"Yes, he is. I was just going to call you. He wants to see you. Go on in," Beth said with a near sneer, she hated the Assistant Warden.

John Laurinaitis entered Vince's office. He smiled, the older man was buried in paper work. Everything had to be in order. All the policy manuals, account books, prisoner files, medical and dental files. Even the daily silverware count for each block. It all had to be put to paper and tripled checked and placed in their own binders.

Then there was the prison. It had to be scrubbed and polished from top to bottom. It all fell on Vince McMahon's shoulders.

"Hey Vince. Wow you are swamped. What can I do to help?" Laurinaitis asked the Warden. He knew what he wanted to do, he just had to wiggle into it.

"Actually I could use your help. I need to see to the stabbing in Block F. Could you... " Vince was interrupted by the other man in the room.

"I'd be glad to take that over, Vince. That would free you up to do the things only you can do. Oh, are these the reports? I'll need them. Don't worry Vince, I'll get this cleared up. You just leave it to me," Ace snapped up the files and nearly ran from the Warden's Office before his superior could stop him.

Vince just stared at the retreating figure. What the fuck had just happened? He'd been out slicked. If he hadn't been so swamped with the coming inspection he would have chased Laurinaitis down and yelled at him for doing that.

Instead, McMahon sighed, well he was tied up with other things. He figured after all the stabbing investigation was routine. There were procedures to follow and the Warden figured even Johnny Ace couldn't screw it up and he would follow it up later to make sure everything was done correctly. So he let his Assistant Warden go. He went back to his own pile of paper work.

Had he known what John Laurinaitis was really up to, he would have chased him down and probably beaten him to a pulp. Sometimes Vince was too trusting.

Laurinaitis returned to the sanctuary of his plush office. He was smirking. It was easier than he thought to get control of the investigation.

Johnny Ace read the two reports. Dolph's said Nash was probably guilty, while Daniel's said there wasn't enough proof to charge Nash with the stabbing of Sheamus Farrelly.

What he did notice was that both reports accurately stated that no weapon was found. Laurinaitis was pissed! The Raven was supposed to have left the knife behind. Johnny had pulled a lot of tricks to make sure Nash's fingerprints were on the weapon. He kept the trick of how he did it to himself. Ace had to find out why Levy hadn't left the weapon behind.

He would have Ziggler question everyone again, this time he would be there, adding further intimidation to the mix. Ah! He could almost smell the fear from the animals.

In Block F, things were very quiet in the main room, it was empty. All the inmates were still locked in their cells. The prisoners were antsy and very unhappy.

Breakfast had been cold fried egg sandwiches, a granola bar and a plastic cup of orange juice, some had an apple others a banana. If you didn't have a coffee pot in your cell, you went without.

They were missing a day of work. That was the largest Block of prisoners that needed to be helping prepare for the upcoming inspection. Nearly one hundred men trapped in their cells.

Officers Johnson and Jacobs had come on duty, but Ziggler and Bryan were still there. They had to finish up the stabbing investigation.

"... So now we're waiting for the Warden so we can finish up," Ziggler finished filling in the shift change guards.

"I hope Sheamus will be alright. It sounds like a vicious attack. And you didn't find any evidence?" Dwayne asked his former superior. He didn't trust Dolph.

"He'll be out of it for a couple of days but they think he'll be okay. He had to have a transfusion last night, it helped stabilize him. No, nothing and of course nobody knows anything. Sometimes that no lagging code of theirs is a... well anyway, that's all we know," Daniel answered his colleague.

The phone rang and the Head Guard picked it up. He turned his back to the others as he talked to whoever the caller was.

Johnson and Bryan rolled their eyes at each other. They were both fed up with the platinum blond. Both wished the man would just vanish.

Dolph finished the call. He turned to his co-workers, "The Assistant Warden will be here soon. He's taking over the investigation. The Warden is too busy preparing for the inspection. Laurinaitis wants the lock down to continue until he's satisfied. You two take over. Bryan and I will finish up with the Assistant Warden," Dolph informed the others. He them picked up the mic that was used to make announcements to the Block.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Lock down will continue until further notice. The investigation will continue shortly. So, KEEP QUIET!" Dolph spoke into the mic, his voice echoed throughout the Block.

Up in the cells Mark was lost in thought. Shawn and Hunter sat on their double sized bed. They were worried about their friend and leader.

For the first time in years Mark had spoken the one word that worried the couple the most. It was the one word inmates and prison authorities hated. Sometimes however it was the only answer. Sometimes it was the only way to get something accomplished. That word?

Riot.

Such a simple word, only four letters. But those four letters held more power than any others spoken in a prison. A riot was often violent and people were hurt, sometimes killed. It was the ultimate last resort.

Mark had taken over as Top Dog after the last riot. That time it was an internal matter, just between the inmates. If he called a riot now, it would be against the prison authorities, mainly the Assistant Warden, but the McMahon's would be included and for now that was the only thing that stopped Mark.

He had too much respect for for Vince and even more for Eric, who did so much for them as the Welfare Officer.

If he could figure out how to riot only against No Voice, he would. There was just no way. The McMahon's would be involved and as Warden, Vince would take the fall.

If Vince fell hard enough, Laurinaitis would take over. The could not happen. He could call the riot against the Assistant Warden, but still in the eyes of the Board of Prisons, McMahon would still be held responsible as the Warden.

"I can't, Trips. I can't let McMahon fall because of the fucking bastard No Voice. I've decided, for now, no riot. I know that's what Fuckingitis wants. He wants to break me. I won't let him. Kevin understands that, right? He'll forgive me, right?" Mark asked his enforcer, worry creased his brow.

Hunter got up and crossed over to where his friend was sitting, "Kevin knows prison business comes first. We talked about it once. When Barrett first formed the Nexus. When you had to deal with that and Kevin was going through that mess with Ziggler and Bryan. He knew then that you had deal with Top Dog stuff. He trusts you boss, he loves you," Hunter spoke with gruff embarrassment.

"Thanks, Trips. I needed to hear it from someone that knows how Kevin and I feel about each other. Why do people think that people like Kevin and I can't be... be..." Mark halted, it was hard for him to be so open with his deep seated emotions.

"Be tender, gentle and loving with each other? That you and Kevin like to cuddle, be giggly and teasing? I'll tell you why. Because they they are either ignorant or jealous. What? Just because a man is big, covered in tats and is a powerful Top Dog doesn't mean he can't be loving. It doesn't mean that he can't call the man he loves his baby or his angel. Some people just don't think men can have those feelings. They are just... ignorant," Shawn added his thoughts firmly.

Mark smiled at his two friends, it was good to know at least a few people understood. He suddenly became lost in thought again.

In the cell next door, the Lion and his Kitten were curled up together, lying in Chris' bunk.

"How long can they keep us locked up like this? I'm supposed to work this afternoon," Adam asked his lover quietly.

"Forever if they want to. They can only go forty eight hours without letting us go outside for an hour's worth of exercise. Don't worry Kitten, the Warden will clear it up. We'll be out by tomorrow I'm sure," Chris said with a kiss to Adam's temple.

"Is this what it would be like if No Voice takes over?. I don't think I could stand it," Adam spoke in a worried tone.

Chris sighed and just pulled his baby in closer, he couldn't say it but he knew this is exactly how it would be.

Laurinaitis arrived in Block F. Ziggler met him and led the Assistant Warden to the table in the middle of the main room.

Daniel Bryan picked up the papers for the investigation, he went over to the table, he prepared to sit with the other two men.

"No. Just leave the papers. Dolph and I will take care of this. You go home. Now. Get some rest," Ace said firmly. He knew the former Head Guard could cause problems if he wanted too.

Johnny Ace's plan was coming together and he wasn't going to let anything stop the growing snowball.

Daniel Bryan was angry, but he couldn't let it show. He knew now for sure that Dolph and Johnny were working together. He always guessed it, his informant told him but now it was finally confirmed. Maybe he should talk to Warden McMahon but not now. He knew Vince would be swamped getting ready for Commissioner Foley's inspection. He clocked out and went home.

The questioning began all over again. Dwayne was told to get Adam. The young sub lieutenant would again be first.

Adam was nervous. He hadn't seen the Assistant Warden since their meeting his first week in prison. He'd never wanted to kill someone, until that day in Laurinaitis' office.

"Sit down please, Mister Copeland," Ace said, a plastic, fake smile plastered on his face.

Adam did as he was told. He sat in the prison made dining chair. He folded his arms over his chest as if to defend himself from the coming onslaught.

"... then I took the four aspirin over to Kevin. He took the pills and went to his cell. Later Officer Bryan came and told us Kevin was sound asleep," Adam explained once again.

"And how long after Officer Bryan told you Nash was asleep until you heard Cesaro call out?" Laurinaitis asked the pretty blond.

"I'd say maybe fifteen minutes, twenty at the most. Could have only been ten minutes," Adam said firmly. He wished he'd paid more attention but in prison clocks only mattered when the bells rang.

"So it could have been an hour? Even two? Isn't that right Mister Copeland?" Ace asked with a polite sneer.

Adam took a deep breath, he had to control his growing annoyance, "No Sir, it was between ten and twenty minutes. I'm positive about that," The inmate spoke in a firm tone.

"Watch your mouth Copeland. You will be respectful of the Assistant Warden," Ziggler barked at the young man.

Adam was perplexed, what had he done? "Sorry Sir, I didn't mean anything. I... I... just aren't used to being cooped up. I am sorry if you felt disrespected, Mister Laurinaitis," Adam's tone came out sincere but in his mind he was fighting back the red mist. He couldn't forget the insult to his beloved mother.

"Just go over there, sit down and shut up," Ziggler snapped after a nod from No Voice.

Adam did as he was told but inside he was burning up. He hoped all this would be solved soon. He thought someone in Sheamus' faction probably did it, or maybe that Raven person. After all Chris had warned him not to get caught alone with the curly haired man.

One by one, once again the men of Block F were questioned. Mark noticed something. Neither Levy or Nash had been questioned, at least not that he had seen. It worried the faction leader.

Lunch came in the middle of the questioning. Sack lunches were taken up to the cells of the inmates waiting to be questioned. Much to Adam's delight, the ones who had been interviewed were allowed to take their sacks outside to the yard.

Adam practically drug Chris to his favorite bench that looked out onto the glades.

The Lion laughed, "Okay Kitty. I'm coming, slow down," The tawny blond followed his lover willingly.

Hunter, Shawn and Mark joined the couple. They ate their lunches with a grimace.

"I'll be glad to have our regular food back. The kitchen makes great hot food, but can't make a sack lunch for sh... darn," Hunter said with a frown after Shawn slapped his arm for nearly cursing.

The sacks contained a cheese sandwich made soggy by a slice of tomato. A bag of chips, a candy bar, cookies, a warm can of "iced" tea and an apple.

Shawn traded Adam his candy bar and gave Chris the apple for their cookies. Mark and Hunter just gave him theirs before the coppery blond could beg for them. Cookies were his absolute weakness.

When they went back inside the questioning continued. Antonio was next. The Swiss native was still upset. He hoped he could visit Sheamus but so far it hadn't been allowed. He was frustrated about it.

"Did you and Sheamus have a fight? Maybe you want to take over as the European Union leader?" No Voice asked the former Rugby player turned robber.

Low on money and fear of being homeless had driven the Swiss man to rob a convenience store. On the good side, he had not used a real weapon. The "gun" was a water pistol. Still, it earned him ten years in prison.

"Absolutely not! I don't want to be the leader! We didn't fight either! I love Sheamus, I would die before I'd hurt him! Get off your fucking asses and find out who the fuck did this!" Antonio was furious, fed up and scared about his pale skinned, red headed lover.

For some unknown reason, instead of being angry at Cesaro's reaction, Ziggler and Johnny Ace were calm.

"We understand Antonio. You'll get to see him soon. I promise you son, we'll get the one that did this. You go sit down and try to relax," Laurinaitis spoke to the upset man. However, his voice was loaded with sarcasm.

Antonio went to sit with Jinder Mahal, Vladimir Kozlov and Drew McIntyre, they were the commanders of the European Union. With Sheamus out, Cesaro was the reluctant fill in leader, a position he didn't want.

Adam was furious, not with Antonio per Se, but with No Voice. He'd barely said anything but he was dressed down while Antonio had spouted off and was let off without even a warning.

Chris sensed Adam's tension and he knew why. He took his Kitten's hand in his and worked to calm the blond down. Adam smiled and relaxed. Mark who had watching sighed in relief.

Mark didn't like the fact that his men always got the worst of Johnny Ace's temper. The Top Dog was also learning that Adam had a feisty side. He knew the kid would come through when needed.

By late afternoon all the men but Kevin and the Raven had been questioned again. They were ordered back to cells and locked in.

Laurinaitis and Ziggler were talking together in the large, empty room. They spoke in near whispers.

"You're absolutely sure there was no knife left behind?" Laurinaitis asked the Head Guard.

"Yes damn it. Bryan searched. You know how good he is. Plus the special squad was called in. Even they didn't find the knife. What happened?" Ziggler asked his boss with a raised brow?

"I don't know. I need to talk to Levy but I can't do it here. Bring to my office in an hour... in cuffs," the Assistant Warden added the last words as a firm afterthought.

"Yes Sir. What about Nash?" Ziggler again asked his boss.

"Leave him. No point in questioning him. You know what I mean." Laurinaitis said with a laugh and a wink.

"Yeah. No point when he didn't do it right? But um... boss? Won't any one wonder why he wasn't questioned? I mean..." Dolph pointed to the pile of papers on the table.

"I can fix that... just watch," the Assistant Warden said with a sly smirk.

Ziggler watched as his boss took a couple of questioning sheets. He filled out the proper dates and the rest of the basic information. He wrote a simple but very damning sentence, "prisoner Nash refused to cooperate during questioning."

"Now copy that word for word and sign it," Ace's tone was oily and smug. The Head Guard grinned and did as he was told.

Johnny Ace picked up the paper and added it to the pile, "and that's how you do that. I'll make sure this sheet is on top, make it easier for Foley to see. I just have to keep McShit's hands off," Laurinaitis explained to the Head Guard.

"It won't be long now Sir and you'll be in charge and I'll be the Assistant Warden. We'll turn this place back into the State's most feared and respected prison. Instead of this stupid holiday camp," Ziggler said with an almost dreamy tone.

"Just bring that fucking Raven to my office. I need some answers before he destroys everything," Laurinaitis said as he stood up. He gathered up the papers and binder and stormed out of Cell Block F.

Ziggler went to the guard desk. He had some time before he had to take Levy to see Johnny.

"What was all the whispering with the Assistant Warden about? Planning to take over the prison?" Glen Jacobs teased the Head Guard. He of course had no idea how close he'd come to the truth.

Glen was a good officer, just dense sometimes. He sat on the fence between the factions. Mainly because he just didn't care. This was the job that paid his bills and filled his belly. His grandfather had been a guard back when WWE Prison was called "The Castle".

It was the hardest and toughest prison in the State. Then both of Glen's parents were employed at WWE. His father was also a guard while his mother was the old Warden's secretary. Glen had grown up in the prison compound. It was the only world he knew. Maybe that's why he was so nonchalant about it.

Ziggler had to bite his tongue, " Yeah right Glen. No, actually the boss wants to see Levy in his office. Get the cuffs out," Dolph spoke, hope he sounded jovial and not concerned.

An hour later The Raven was standing on the white line, hands cuffed behind his back. He was alone with the Assistant Warden, however, Ziggler was in the outer office... just in case.

"What the hell went wrong Levy? You were supposed to leave the knife behind. I made sure Nash's prints were on it!" Laurinaitis spoke in a sharp, angry tone.

The Raven laughed. His hands suddenly were free from the cuffs as they fell to the floor with a metallic thud. Next Scott wandered over to the expensive leather couch. He plopped down in such a way that he was laying down with his head on the arm rest. He folded his hands over his chest and closed his eyes. He made an almost content sigh.

The Assistant Warden fought off his initial feeling of panic when Levy broke free of his restraints. Okay, he could handle this, he just had to play it cool. His usual tactics wouldn't work with this prisoner.

Before Johnny Ace could say anything, The Raven answered, "What's the point, if I can't have some fun. Don't worry Johnny boy. Nash will be blamed... eventually," Scott spoke more words in one sentence than he'd said in months.

"But the knife. I can't manage it again without raising suspicion. What happened? Did something go wrong?" Johnny Ace asked the killer again.

"How stupid do you think I am Johnny? Do you think I used your precious knife? God fucking hell, no wonder you need my help. You're a fucking fool," The Raven replied. His eyes were still closed. His voice was only slightly louder than an airy whisper.

The Assistant Warden bit his tongue. Had an one of the ordinary "animals" spoken to him like that he would have had him bashed after a session with his belt. He had to tread easy or he might find his own throat cut.

"You're right Scott. I have faith in you. However, I need Calaway broken soon. This all has to happen while Foley is here. I assume Sheamus won't be alone in the hospital? Just remember, no actual killing," Laurinaitis tried to keep his voice light. Had he removed his suit coat, The Raven would have noticed the growing sweat stains caused by sheer nerves.

An evil chuckle came from The Raven's lips, "I'll decide when things happen. I don't give a fuck about your little take over. I don't give a fuck who runs this place. I don't give a fuck about Calaway either. Nevermore," The Raven hissed.

Before the Assistant Warden could even blink he found his tie twisted around Scott Levy's hand. The psychotic killer pulled Johnny Ace's face to his, "I'll kill who I want, when I want. You'll get your fucking prison. Then we'll talk. Having you under my obligation will be fun. We'll see who runs things then won't we. Don't ever till me what to do. Are we clear? Quoth The Rave, Nevermore," Levy's voice was soft, almost like a seductive coo in Laurinaitis' ear.

He let go of the the Assistant Warden's red 'power' tie. He backed away like nothing had happened.

Johnny Ace swallowed hard, "Alright. Just... make sure I get control then we'll talk. I always pay my debts. You can go now," Laurinaitis kept his control but inside he felt like he was having a heart attack.

Ziggler was called to take Scott back to the Block. After they were gone, Ace took a deep drink from the bottle of whiskey he kept in his desk.

Johnny debated with himself. He could put Levy back in the psyche ward and maybe he should. Maybe he'd made a mistake in bringing The Raven in on the plan. He should put him away before someone was killed.

Ace then smiled, no, he wanted control of the prison. He'd get it, no matter the cost. He could take care of Levy later, maybe he would have The Raven "taken care of". He laughed, it was only a matter of time before he was in total and complete charge of the prison.

Ziggler and The Raven returned to the Block. The Head Guard told Levy to go relax. Dolph had never been happier to be off duty. He gave instructions to Dwayne, then left to get some much needed sleep.

Dwayne went to the single cell where Nash was being held. "You're free to return to your own cell. There wasn't enough evidence, so for now you are in the clear," Johnson said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks. I honestly didn't do it. I just want out of here," Kevin said as he stepped out of the cell. He took a deep breath, as if he could feel the change in the air.

The Top Dog's lover went up to the cell he called home. Just as he got there all the cell doors were opened. The inmates were told via announcement that everything was returned to normal. They could return to work in the morning as well. Cheers filled the air and prisoners filled the Block as they came out of lock up.

As soon as the door opened, Kevin entered the cell. Mark smiled, he held his arms out to his lover. Nash fell into the strong embrace and sighed.

"I've got you angel, I've got you," Mark whispered as he clung to Kevin like he was all that mattered, and right then, he was.

What was going to happen next? Was The Raven picking his next victim? Would the Assistant Warden get the power he craved?

Sitting on the floor in his favorite darkish corner of the main room, The Raven was laughing, the sound sending chills up the spines of all who heard it.

What WAS going to happen next?

**Please Review…..**


	44. Brock's Plan Fails

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Thank god that day is over with." Hunter moaned as they finished work for the day. "Tell me about it Trips, I am so glad we have ended for the day I am so tired." Randy moaned along with him. "Aww babies." John said, mocking them. Hunter and Randy both looked at him glaring John just laughed. Right now with things the way they were he needed to laugh to get through the day. Randy rolled his eyes at his lover as they got back to the cell block. "I'm gonna go have a shower before dinner." Randy said, John nodded. "Yeah me too." John said, they grabbed their toiletries and headed to the shower block. They got there and showered and dressed for the night. They headed back to their cell and put their things away. John grabbed a packet of smokes and his deck of cards.

"I'm gonna go sit with Hunter and Shawn." Randy said, John nodded and kissed him. "I'll be on my own." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. John sat down at a table and played a nice game of solitaire. He liked to have time alone to himself. He was used to it. Most of his life it was just him and Kelly, Kelly had her own life going on. John hadn't really been with anyone but Kelly until Brock came along and shook up his whole life. Then John had to try and adjust to having someone there with him all the time, someone who not only wanted but needed him there by their side. It was different for John, but he managed to balance it out with his own private time. He needed it.

John looked up as the chair across from him slid out and turned around. Brock sat down and straddled the chair. John rolled his eyes and sighed. "What now Brock?" John asked. "Nothin' are you and pretty boy having trouble?" Brock asked secretly hoping he was. John shook his head. "No, I need my own time. I am not attached to his hip you know." John said as he flipped over a card. "Yeah I know. You used to disappear on me all the time, I would worry about you, but you'd be back in a few hours, was I that bad that you needed to leave?" Brock asked, John shook his head. "No, I just need my alone time." John said, Brock nodded.

He sat there staring at John and John got annoyed and threw his cards down. "What the fuck do you want Lesnar? Seriously, either spit it the fuck out or leave me alone." John growled, Brock was shocked he had never heard or seen John be so harsh with someone. It was a huge turn on and he wanted John more than ever right then in that moment. "Sorry John, I just wanted to talk to you." Brock said. "Well to be honest, I don't wanna talk to you." John snapped. "I know and that's my fault. But I wanted to say I am sorry about the way I have been acting since I came here. I've been annoying you and getting in your face and hurting Orton." Brock said. "Yeah you have." John said.

"I'm sorry, but I want to try over. I want to start off fresh. Maybe we can be friends. We were friends before we were ever lovers so I thought it would be nice to have you as a friend again." Brock said, John looked at him, sizing him up to see if he was being honest and sincere and that he didn't have an ulterior motive, but he seemed to be telling the truth. "No games?" John asked, Brock smiled. "I promise no games John. None. I just want to be in your life. I realise now that you want Randy and that you're in love with him and I can't come in between that." Brock said. "I promise I won't try and meddle in your life anymore. I just want to be friends." Brock said.

"So what do you say?" Brock asked, John sighed. "Yeah sure, friends." John said, Brock smiled and held out his hand for John to shake, John sighed and shook Brock's hand. He hoped to god that Brock was being sincere about being friends, because if he was to screw with him again, John didn't think he would be responsible for his actions. John got up and left Brock and went over to Shawn, Hunter and Randy and sat down. John kissed Randy on the cheek and all three men looked at him, wondering what the hell was going on with John and Brock.

They had watched from their table the conversation John had with Brock and Randy was worried and Hunter was concerned about what John had gotten himself into. John saw three sets of eyes on him and frowned. "Why are you staring at me, do I have something on my face?" John asked wiping at his face. "No, what did Lesnar want?" Hunter asked. "He appologised and he told me he wanted to start from fresh and be friends" John said. "What did you say?" Randy asked, hoping his lover was smart enough to decline Brock's offer. "I said yes." John said. "You what?!" Hunter and Randy exclaimed. "I said yes." John said nonchalantly.

"I know Brock is an asshole and shit, but I know him a lot better than you two and I can tell when he is lying or being dishonest. So I know what I am doing. He knows that this is his last chance for him to be in my life so if he fucks it up its his own fault. I will deal with him if or when it happens." John said. "I disaggree John. I don't think you should have accepted his friendship. I think he is up to something. I don't trust him." Hunter said. "Me either baby, he just seems so slimmy to me." Randy said. "Look the decisions been made, plus I am a big boy I can handle this on my own." John said. "But-" "No buts Ran, I can do this. Just trust In me and my judgement." John said, Randy sighed and nodded. "OK, if you're OK with it. I will stand behind you. Just be careful OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure baby." John said, Randy smiled. "I'm gonna go watch some TV." John said, Randy nodded and watched John walk away. He still deep inside doubted Brock meant what he said, he just hoped John would wise up to him sooner rather than later.

John sat down and watched some TV for a while until he heard an interesting conversation happening between Brock and Miz. He leaned back in the chair he was in and listened a little closer to what they were saying. "So?" Miz asked. "He fell for it, the game is on." Brock said. "I think I should be in those Cena panties in a few days." Brock said, John shook his head. He had been played. He couldn't believe Brock was playing with him and John actually fell for it. He closed his eyes. He had actually thought that Brock had changed but he hadn't at all. John got up and went over to Brock. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down roughly hurting the bigger man.

"You think you can play me like a fucking fool? Think again Lesnar, we're done. You come within a foot of me and it will be the last thing you do. You don't know the Cena in here, you have no fucking clue of what I am capable of, ask your friend Miz, he'll tell you. Keep away from me, Randy and my friends, or I will end you." John growled at him before storming off and up to his cell. Randy sighed as he saw his upset lover storm off, he got up and followed him. He passed Adam and Chris as he went knowing John kicked them out. He walked into their cell and he sat on the bed with John. "Its OK baby. He's a jerk. He doesn't deserve your friendship." Randy told him, consoling him. "I was so gullible. I actually thought he had changed but he hasn't. He's still the same asshole he has always been." John said. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. From now on. I will. I promise Ran." John said, Randy smiled. "Its OK baby, lets lay down for a while OK?" Randy asked, he wanted to hold John and to make him feel better, John smiled and nodded. Randy sat on the bed and John laid in between his legs so his back was against Randy's chest.

Randy ran his hands all over John's chest. Trying to comfort him. "Feeling better?" Randy asked. John just hummed and nodded. Randy smiled and ran his hands down to John's pants and he undid them and he slid his hands into John's underwear. "What the hell Randy?" John asked. "Shh, let me take care of you. This is about you and only you." Randy said, John nodded and let Randy's hand release his cock from its confines. Randy kissed at John's neck as he slowly started stoking John's cock. John moaned and opened his mouth. "Feel good baby?" Randy asked, John nodded. "So good Ran….Your hand is fucking amazing." John told him, Randy smiled and moved around loving the friction his own cock was getting.

John rolled his hips as Randy continued pleasing him with his hand. "Shit Randy…..Baby so good." John told him, Randy smiled. "Good, I want you to feel good. This is all about you baby and pleasing you. I can wait." Randy said as he sucked John's earlobe into his mouth John turned his head and Randy pulled away from John's ear and he kissed John deeply and passionately John bucked into Randy's hand as they made out. John's moans started getting louder and Randy knew he was about to cum. "You close baby?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum Randy." John warned him. "FUCK!" John growled as he came. He breathed heavily as he came down from his high. Randy took the cum on his hands and licked it off and John smiled at him and kissed him. "Your turn." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him. "Nope, it was all you. I came watching you." Randy said, John moved and looked at Randy's pants and it was true Randy came. John smiled and kissed him hard. "Fuck I love you." John said, Randy smiled. "I love you too." He said.

He was glad he could comfort John, it was the least he could do to ease John's pain and anger at Brock.

**Please Review…..**


	45. Murphy's Law, Big Time

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

At Edward's Air Force Base in 1949, a Man named Captain Edward A. Murphy was working on project MX981. The project was meant to determine how much sudden deceleration a person could stand in a crash.

One day after finding a transducer had been wired wrong, Murphy cursed the technician and said, "If there is any way to do it wrong, I'll find it." Murphy's Law was born.

The projects contractor wrote it down in a more basic form, "If anything can go wrong, it will." Murphy's Law became famous the world over. Even in Wild Wood East, Florida.

The alarms were blaring in Block D. It had been raining hard for three days solid. Block D was on the side of the prison closest to the glades. It was flooding fast. Water gushed up from the drains in the shower block.

Water was two inches deep in the main level of the Block. There was no choice but to evacuate and block the area off with sand bags until repairs could be made.

Block D was the smallest, it only held forty prisoners and ninety five percent of them were under the age of twenty five. They were also the mildest offenders. Most of them were there for fairly minor drug charges or first time offenses.

Adam would have normally been sent to Block D but at the time it was full, otherwise he might not have ever met his Lion.

It was a rare day when Ziggler, Bryan, Johnson and Jacobs were all on duty. Daniel and Dwayne were over at Block D. They were there to escort several inmates to Block F.

They had room for seven "refugees". "Okay, Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, DiBiase, Rhodes, Gabriel and Kidd. Grab your stuff and come with us please," Officer Johnson called out.

The men of Block D had been taken to the Visitor's Center to be sorted out to the other Blocks.

Roman Reigns had given instructions that if his faction was split up that they were to remember to be loyal to the Top Dog and his faction no matter what. The Shield had ten members. The top three commanders were being split from the others.

Ted DiBiase had given similar instructions to his Posse. Only he told his men to stay loyal to Wade Barrett and the Nexus. His faction had eight members. Half were going together and the other four had been split between two other Blocks.

Both of the young faction leaders nodded to their members and went to the door ready to be taken to their new home.

Roman knew Officer Johnson was from Block F. He was excited to run into their Top Dog again. He needed to know if all the rumors he'd been hearing were true or not. He needed to assure Mark that his men were loyal to him as their Top Dog and sub faction leader. Prison politics were complex and deep.

Johnson and Bryan stopped the eight men just outside the main door of Block F. "When you go in, go to the desk and place your bag on the counter. They and you will be searched, then you'll be given your cell assignments. It will be crowded but hopefully you'll be back in D Block soon. Don't make waves. We run a nice, quiet ship. I want it kept that way. Okay, move out," Daniel spoke in a firm but friendly tone.

The former Head Guard pushed the button and soon the door slid open. It was Saturday so the main room was full. All the activities stopped and the place grew quiet. The residents of Block F watched as the seven new men entered the room.

Wade smiled, his numbers just increased by four. He liked Ted DiBiase. The kid had worked in the laundry for a while before he was moved to the prison store. That was when he made Ted's Posse a sub group of the Nexus.

The men were searched and cleared. Rollins and Ambrose were taken to the single cell on the first level where Randy had spent his first night in prison. A bunk bed had been brought in to replace the single bed.

Reigns pulled Dean aside, "You take top bed, you know how Seth is sometimes. I don't want him to fall out of the bed," Roman said before he was led to his new home.

"Yes, Sir." Ambrose said respectfully. Not only was Roman their leader, he was also their lover and in a way, their Master.

Dean was the alpha "bitch" and Seth was their precious baby. Only Mark knew the true dynamic of their sexual relationship and he didn't care.

Dean helped Seth as they unpacked their bags. "Small space," Seth said, a bit of claustrophobic fear in his voice.

"Yes, it's a single cell baby boy. Don't worry we don't have to stay in here, we can go out there to the main room. It's only for a week or so. Be brave, you're in Top Dog's Block. You want to make Master proud," Dean spoke lovingly but firmly to his fellow lieutenant.

Seth smiled and nodded. He went back to unpacking, he could do this even if it killed him.

Because Mark's Top Dog cell was the largest, room was easily made for a fourth bed. It helped that Shawn and Hunter now had a double bed. Shawn's old single bed was brought back in and now Roman Reigns called it his.

He was honored to be in a cell with not only the Top Dog but with the factions highest ranking lieutenants as well. He unpacked his bag, Shawn was there to help the younger man.

Next, the four remaining men were placed in the only empty cell left in Block F. It was the last one on the second level. It was next to the cell that was occupied by The Miz, Ryder, Lesnar and The Raven.

The cell was a three man, so once again a bunk bed had been brought in. Tyson Kidd took the bottom and Justin Gabriel took the top. Ted and Cody took the single beds. It was a tight fit, but no one really minded and it was only for a week or so.

The afternoon was spent quietly. The flooding rain made the mood as wet as the ground outside. Even Mark and Hunter were listless. They were unable to go outside and get their daily workouts and they missed them.

The seven new residents had unpacked and were now down in the main room. Wade had immediately taken the four members of his sub-faction under his wing. He introduced the Posse to the Nexus. Barrett kept them as far away from Mark and the Deadmen as possible.

"What Randy? You attracted to those new boys?" John asked his lover with a puzzled expression.

Randy smiled at John, "Not in the least. I just thought... one of them looks familiar, but it can't be him. Come on, let's at least do some calisthenics over in the corner," Randy said as he took John by the hand. The incident was forgotten as they did some knee bends and ran in place.

Roman, Dean and Seth were at Mark's table. "These are good boys. Roman's father and I were friends in school. I'm sorry he died kid, I liked him a lot. He was smart, then one day he saved Shawn's life. He was the one that happened to stop first at Shawn's wreck. I owe him a lot. He'd be disappointed you wound up in here. You got caught and you're paying for it. That's all there is to that. Now, tell me what the rumors are in your end of the joint," Mark said to the oldest member of the Shield.

Roman could almost pass for Mark's son. He was tall and had the same long hair. Only difference was Mark's long locks were a deep, dark auburn while Roman's hair was black. Reigns was muscular and solid, he was darkly handsome.

"There's all kinds of stuff flying around. The main thing is that Warden McMahon is going to quit," Roman said to the faction members at the table.

Before anyone could respond, Ziggler came around with the daily mail. He'd just finished the censoring process.

All mail and packages that came into the prison were inspected, then censored for any questionable content. Occasionally when a major crime was committed on the outside the authorities didn't want the inmates to know about it. Sometimes pornography was attempted to be smuggled in, or drugs as well.

Eric was fighting with the State about dropping censorship in letters, but he was having a hard time. For now it was just accepted because there was no choice.

Ziggler called out names and the men stepped forward to get their mail. He was down to one last letter, "...and Nash"

Kevin smiled and took his letter. It was from his little sister. "Deadman, I'm going up to read this. I'll be back down later, it's from sis," Kevin said to his lover.

"Okay Diesel, you enjoy it," Mark said with a warm smile. He know how much his angel loved his baby sister. He watched as Kevin went up to their cell... alone.

No one noticed that another pair of eyes were watching the tall man's movements. He knew the time was right to carry out the next phase of his plan.

"Now, where were we? About McMahon, he isn't about to quit but I have reason to think things are happening to push him and Eric out. Details later," Mark explained, his brow raised.

"Got it. I take it No Voice is at the root. Rumors about that too. Teddy boy is very pro Johnny Ace. We keep a close eye on him. That's Barrett right? He's Ted's boss," Roman spoke in a low voice. As he nodded towards the Englishman and the young sub-faction leader.

"Yep. They have been going out of their way to avoid any trouble. I'll be honest with you boys. Something big is in the air. I just don't know what. I have an idea but until I get some real proof, I'll keep it to myself," The Top Dog explained to the sub-faction seated at his table.

"I understand. Any special orders for us boss?" Roman asked his leader.

"Just like the rest of us, eyes and ears open. We've already had one stabbing. It's related to No Voice's plan I'm sure. I just haven't figured... well, yes I have, but again, no proof," Mark said with a sigh.

The faction leader wished he could tell his thoughts but that's how rumors start. He didn't want any chance for Ziggler or Barrett to find out he knew their plan.

Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose could tell the Deadman was in a state of mental turmoil. They would do what every they could do to help.

"Boys? Up for some cards?" Hunter asked hopefully, he lived for his nightly card games.

The members of the Shield agreed and felt honored to be in with such high ranking men. Chris also decided to play. Adam and Shawn bowed out. Instead they went over to one of the couches to have a gossip.

Heath Miller-Reso sighed. He and Jay were watching Wade, Brock, Miz and Ryder play pool. So far no one suspected that the married couple had switched factions. They managed to slip bits of information to Mark without being caught.

The red head missed Adam. He was a bit jealous of Shawn. The funny thing was, he hadn't realized how much time he and Adam spent together, until the blond was gone from their cell.

Heath laid his head on Jason's shoulder. Jay held his vixen close as he kissed the top of the red head. He knew his husband was missing his blond friend, and he hoped that soon things would work out and they could just be openly with the Deadmen.

Once again the calm was broken, loud screams were coming from the second level of cells. Ricardo Rodriguez was calling for help, his clothes were stained... no, they were covered with blood.

"Alberto! Come! Please! Blood!" Ricardo screamed over the rails.

Dwayne ran up to the second level. Glen started making the phone calls. "LOCK UP! NOW!" Jacobs yelled between phone calls.

Mark stood up on his chair and gave orders for everyone to move quietly and quickly to their cells. As before all this took place in a matter of a few minutes.

When Mark was in his cell, Glen pressed the button to lock the doors. He grabbed the first aid kit and went to Del Rio's cell.

Alberto was lying on his stomach, a growing pool of blood under him. His back had sixteen stab wounds. The marks made a design. The bloody wounds formed a crude crucifix. The stabs were deep.

The two guards went to work. Thankfully the first aid kit had been recently restocked.

"Glen you gotta go down and let the medics in, Dolph and Daniel are on break. Rey?" Dwayne told his fellow guard, then called to one of Alberto's other roommates. Rey Mysterio.

"Rey, take care of Ricardo please," Johnson said to the smaller man.

Ricardo was sobbing uncontrollably, sitting in the pool of his lover's blood. Rey helped him up and took him to the sink in the upper corner of their cell. He started cleaning his faction's leader's blood from Ricardo's face.

Alex Riley and AJ Styles and two other medics arrived followed by Glen.

"This is starting to be a nasty habit," Alex said as they went to work on Alberto.

Dwayne and Glen started taking pictures and other preliminary investigating things that were routine.

"Oh fuck," AJ whispered as they turned Del Rio over onto his back.

"No wonder there is so much blood," Alex whispered back.

When thy had turned Alberto over to check for frontal wounds, they found them. Del Rio's nipples had been sliced off, leaving two gaping wounds on his chest.

"Alex...what?" Styles could barely speak, he was so upset by the nature of the wounds.

"Just pack them. Doc is waiting, come on," Riley said with a hard swallow.

The four medics got the handsome Mexican strapped to the backboard. They gently carried him down to the waiting gurney at the foot of the stairs.

Dwayne went down with the medics to let them out of the block. He wasn't going to the hospital, there was too much to do.

As they got Del Rio strapped onto the gurney, he began to regain consciousness. He whimpered in pain. His mind appeared to be fighting to say something, his lips moved silently.

Dwayne stopped the medics, "What Alberto? Did you say something?" The guard asked as he leaned down to the wounded man.

The Mexicans eyes suddenly fluttered open, they were filled with desperation and great pain. He uttered a word, the promptly passed out once again.

The medics took him on to the hospital. When they were gone, Johnson locked the main block door.

The guard stood there a moment, he thought about Del Rio. The word the wounded man had spoken was, "Nash". Was he naming the person that had stabbed him?

Dwayne went to the desk. He pulled the necessary forms out of the file cabinet. He grabbed the tape measure and clip board. The guard went up to the "crime scene" filled cell. There was work to do.

Down on the main level in the single cell, Seth was in a near panic. He was claustrophobic and now he was locked in the small room.

"Seth, please sit down baby. It will be okay. Just think of it as regular night time lock up," Dean said softly and calmly. He hated seeing his precious so scared.

Seth sat in the chair at the desk, "Sorry... sorry. I can't... what do you think happened? Think Del Rio is dead?" the youngest member of the Shield asked his lover and cell mate.

"It didn't sound like it but of course I have no idea. But another attack? Top Dog must be going nuts. We have to stand by him Seth. Mark is going to need us all to be alert and strong," Dean said firmly. Roman had told him about the earlier attack on Sheamus.

Ambrose knew that Kevin had been accused and that Mark and the others knew it wasn't true. It was all a part of some big plot. He hoped at least during this forced lock up, Roman would learn more and fill them in later.

Up in the Top Dog's cell Kevin was pacing. He had a bad feeling. He knew he was going to be accused of this stabbing. He knew it as well as he knew his own name.

"I'll be blamed again! You just wait! I didn't do it!" Kevin said with a sigh as he fell into Mark's arms.

"The good thing is Johnson was on duty this time. He won't fall for any shit. I just hope Del Rio lives. We need the Latins," Mark said with a worried tone.

This was getting out of hand.

Especially with the Commissioner coming to make his inspection. Mark held Kevin in his arms, he had a lot of thinking to do.

In Alberto's cell, the investigation was in full swing. The blood splatters had been measured and photographed. A complete search had been made. Once again no weapon had been found.

Rey and Ricardo had been sent down to the main room while Dwayne and Glen investigated. Ricardo was still sobbing as Rey held him close.

The two men jumped as the main block door slid open and Dolph Ziggler entered. He had been on his lunch break and had gone home to eat. He came back alone, after telling Daniel Bryan to take the rest of the day off. Glen had called him and told him about the stabbing.

The Head guard went right up to the cell that was being investigated. "So, fill me in." Dolph said with a hard swallow at the sight of all the blood.

Dwayne and Glen filled Ziggler in on the evening's events. They told him about the wound to Del Rio's chest.

"... he said Nash, but it seemed almost... rehearsed or forced. Like he had been told to say it. It had no conviction behind it." Dwayne tried to explain what he meant.

"Funny that both victims accused him. He was up here alone both times. Nash could have done it. Let's do the weapon search...cell and strip." The Head Guard ordered the others on duty.

"This always pisses me the fuck off!" Shawn said with a sharp tone of voice. He was picking his clean uniforms up off the floor. The guards tore up the cells looking for evidence. Of course they never picked up the mess they made.

In the cell next door Adam sighed and sniffed quietly as he picked up his thing the guards had tossed around. He was still a bit flushed from the strip search. He would never get used to strange fingers invading a place that only Chris was meant to touch.

Jericho stopped cleaning up his own mess. He wrapped his Kitten in his arms, "It's okay Kitty. Look, it's just something that has to happen sometimes. Trust me, the guards hate it too. They don't get any pleasure from it, not even Vinegar Balls," Chris said with a comforting kiss to Adam's sweet face.

When the search was finished, the guards gathered downstairs. They sent Ricardo and Rey up to their cell. The clean up team had taken care of the bloody mess while the search went on.

Dwayne and Dolph were sitting at a table quietly filling out their reports. Glen Jacobs was lost in thought, he chewed on the cap of the ink pen in his hand.

"What?... Where did?..." Glen spoke in a questioning voice. He just couldn't figure one thing out. It bothered him.

"Glen? What are you trying to get out?" Dwayne asked his fellow guard. He knew that Jacobs sometimes had a hard time putting his thoughts into words, both orally and on paper.

Glen sighed, he hated appearing stupid, but this time he was curious, "Where did his nipples go? They were cut off, right? I mean shouldn't we have seen them or the clean up crew find them? Wouldn't there be two chunks of flesh somewhere?" Jacobs asked as with another chew to the pen cap.

Dolph and Dwayne looked at Glen, then at each other, "You know, he's right..." Johnson's words were halted when Ziggler's cell phone rang.

The Head Guard took the call. When he was finished he spoke, "That was the Assistant Warden. He says keep on with the investigation. He'll come tomorrow to follow up. So better start the questioning." Dolph said with a sigh. He was hoping it would have waited, but Ace wanted things done properly.

One by one the men of Block F were questioned. Nothing about the crime was learned. Alberto had gone up early to his cell and after that no one knew anything.

"Why did you go up to your cell so early?" Dolph asked Kevin Nash. They wanted to question him last.

"I had a letter from my sister. I wanted to read it in private. I took my letter, laid down on my bunk and read. I guess I dozed off at some point because when Ricardo yelled, I woke up. Then everyone was brought in for lock down," Kevin said honestly.

"You fell asleep? Did you finish reading your letter first? Why so tired?" Dolph fired off the questions.

Dwayne fought not to roll his eyes. Ziggler was just terrible at this job.

"Yes, I finished the letter. Because I worked hard and I guess I was tired," Nash answered as respectfully as he could.

"Okay Nash, just go over there and sit," Dolph said with a sneer. How could they lock him up if there was no solid proof against the Top Dog's lover?

Kevin went over to the table where the rest of his faction was seated. Mark smiled at his lover, but remained silent.

"Okay boys. You can go back to your cells. I don't know if lock up will continue in the morning or not. The Assistant Warden will be here to investigate further, so lock up is at his discretion. We haven't heard anything from the hospital yet. So move up to your cells quietly," Johnson issued the orders firmly but with respect.

Mark stood first and his group of lieutenants set the example as they went up to the cell levels.

"I'm going home. Be back in the morning. Just lock 'em down. Let them out for breakfast unless you hear otherwise. Night." Dolph said offhandedly, he was tired and fed up. The lack of finding a weapon pissed him off. The platinum blond left the Block.

"He bugs me," Glen said with a grunt. The bald man didn't like all the upset to the routine.

"I know wha..." Johnson was interrupted by the inter prison phone ringing. He and Glen walked over to the desk.

Jacobs sat down while Dwayne answered the incoming call, "Johnson... wow... okay... okay...any news on Farrelly?... alright... sure, I'll let him know. Nothing... thanks Doc... yeah you too... night." Johnson hung up the phone.

"How is Del Rio?" Glen asked his fellow officer.

"Aright now. He went into cardiac arrest, he couldn't breathe. You won't... Glen? You know that question you asked? Alberto couldn't breathe because... his... fuck... his nipples were stuffed up his nose! I just... anyway they got him stitched up. Gave him a transfusion and of course like Sheamus, he'll be out for a few days. My god... and they... just... I don't know what to say," Dwayne was truly at a loss for words after hearing Doctor Regal's report.

"I don't think that sounds like something Kevin Nash would do. Beat someone up maybe, but anything so... so... graphic," Glen said in a tone of disbelief.

"I agree. There is something going on here that we aren't understanding. It's obvious who would do such a thing, but we have no proof of that either," Dwayne's tone was equally thoughtful.

The two guards had a hard time understanding both stabbings. They just hoped now this wold be the last one. With the inspection on the horizon the Warden didn't need all this new hassle. They put the finishing touches on their paperwork as they were each lost in their own thoughts.

Another stabbing, the flooding of Block D. Over crowding a couple of cells to make room for some of the inmates displaced by the flood. Things were rapidly slipping out of control.

Up in his cell Mark was once again pacing. Things were getting out of hand and he didn't like that feeling. If he didn't get control back into his iron grip, all hell would break loose and that just couldn't happen.

Down one level in the cell of the Nexus leader, Wade Barrett more pacing was taking place. The Englishman was just as worried as the Top Dog, but for a totally different reason.

Barrett was afraid he was being replaced as the one that would take over once Mark was gone. He was worried that The Raven was doing work for No Voice.

The Assistant Warden had told him someone was going to be helping but at that time he'd had no idea it was Scott Levy.

Barrett didn't mind the fact that he wasn't called on to do the stabbings but he didn't want to give up the position of Top Dog to The Raven.

Wade knew Levy didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. At least if he was Top Dog, Barrett would see to it that his Nexus members had the best of everything.

The Englishman sat on his bunk as the lights went out. All he could do was hope that none of his faction were on Raven's target list. He sighed deeply.

One cell over, Scott Levy was laying in his bunk. He was reflecting on the evenings events. He wondered if they found Del Rio's nipples. The Raven thought the Mexican always looked like he had a bad smell under his nose, so in order to help him out, he cut off his nipples and crammed them up the man's nose to block off the smell.

He laid in his bunk and laughed to himself, once again he out smarted the Assistant Warden by not leaving the knife with Nash's fingerprints on it in Del Rio's cell.

Levy thought one more victim, one that was closer to the Top Dog, then he would leave the knife.

Yes, that would work. One more, just one more...It was Murpyh's Law, big time, that was slowly taking over.

**Please Review…..**


	46. Toying With Randy

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

It was Sunday morning. It had been decided that the men would be allowed out of their cells even though the investigation was still taking place. No one was very happy however, all visits had been cancelled and all religious services had been called off. The men of the prison were out of lock up, but they were still in lock down, which meant no going outside and no one coming in. It made for a very tense situation. John was particularly annoyed. Today he was meant to be having a visit with Kelly and her girlfriend and he was going to introduce Randy to his sister so he was in a really shitty mood, not to mention he couldn't go out and work out his frustrations. He had to just sit inside being bored all day. "Fuck this." John moaned as he and Randy laid in bed. "What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I am so bored. I need to do something or I am going to lose my shit." John said. "Come here, I'll put you to work." Randy said suggestively. John shook his head. "Sorry baby, you're hot and I love you but I cannot have sex right now. I am not in the mood." John said. "Fine, but don't come to me later." Randy said. "Whatever." John said. He got up and he paced the length of the cell. "I'm going for a walk." John said before leaving the cell. He walked around looking at all the newcomers. He didn't like them being here, the Shield were OK. He didn't mind them but Dibiase's Posse. He could do without. They had enough drama in their lives already without him hanging around all the time. John leaned over the railing and looked down at the cell block.

"You OK Jay?" Chris asked, John shrugged. "I am bored. I hate being on lockdown. I hate it. I can't do anything. I guess I am just irritated with everything." John said, Chris nodded. "Yeah I understand, I wish we could go out and get some fresh air, but we can't. Adam is fine though, he will sit in bed and read, I can't. I need to do something." Chris said. "Yeah and all Randy wants is sex. And I love the man but I can't handle it. My ass is sore as it is." John said, Chris laughed at him. "Yeah I get that, you wanna come play some poker with me?" Chris asked. "Yeah sure, there's nothing better to do." John said, Chris nodded. They headed downstairs and they started up a game of poker, Roman, Dean and Seth joined in.

John was finally beginning to relax. He was glad he had friends when it came to times like these. He needed to keep himself occupied or he would lash out and do something that would land him in solitary. Meanwhile Randy finished reading his magazine and he went off for a walk to see what John was up to. He walked down to the main area and was heading for John when he bumped into a hard body. He looked up hoping it wasn't someone who would start trouble. He was shocked to see that it was his old friend Ted Dibiase. "Orton?" Ted asked. "Teddy?" Randy asked. Ted smiled and pulled Randy into a man hug. "I haven't seen you in years." Ted said. "Yeah. What are you doing in here?" Randy asked.

"Forgery, what about you?" Ted asked. "Oh I beat up a cop. Here I am." Randy said, Ted smiled and they sat down to catch up. "I can't believe that we're both in here, its insane." Randy said. "Yeah I know. How long have you been in here?" Ted asked. "Not long, it was pretty rough at the start but things have been looking up." Randy said. "Oh yeah? You have a lover or something?" Ted asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah, see him over there, playing poker?" Randy asked. "Who Jericho?" Ted asked. "No, the one with the shaved head." Randy said. "Cena? you're fucking John Cena?" Ted asked. "Yeah, do you know him?" Randy asked. "Not personally, but we know he has a mean streak." Ted said. "Yeah he does. But with me he's different." Randy said, Ted nodded.

John looked around the room after losing another round to Chris. He stopped when he saw Randy talking with Ted Dibiase like they were best friends. "Excuse me." He said, he got up and went over to Randy and Ted. Randy smiled when he saw John coming towards them. "Hey baby." Randy said. "Hey, can I talk to you a sec?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled and they went over to the corner and John looked at him. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "I need you to listen to me OK?" Randy nodded. "I want you to keep away from Dibiase. He's bad news Randy all he does is cause problems for everyone." John told him, Randy looked at him for a second before glaring at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You may be my lover but I don't like being controlled I will talk to whoever I want whenever I want!" Randy snapped, John looked at him. Randy pushed John out of the way and went back over to Ted and started talking with him again. John shook his head. Randy was such a stubborn ass. Randy sat down with Ted. "Everything OK?" Ted asked. "Yeah he's such a dick sometimes." Randy said. "OK then, look if you don't like being controlled you shouldn't stay with the Deadmen. You should come over and join me and my posse. You could be like a leader with us." Ted said trying to cause problems and get Randy away from John.

Randy thought about it, Ted talked to him about it the whole day trying to pursuade Randy to join him and leave John, he hoped in the end that Randy would leave them. At the end of the day Randy went back to the cell with a lot to think about. He walked in and saw John reading in his bed. Randy ignored him and went to his own bed. He didn't want to talk to John right now. He had pissed him off and Ted's offer was sounding better by the minute.

**Please Review…..**


	47. The Chess Game, We're All Pawns

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

John Laurinaitis was furious. Once again Scott Levy had failed to leave the knife behind, thereby clearly placing the blame on Kevin Nash.

Maybe he hadn't explained the plan right. He knew The Raven was a genius, so it shouldn't be a hard thing for him to understand, so what was the problem?

Laurinaitis had called and told Ziggler to have the men of Cell Block F assembled for a meeting, he had to establish his dominance now. Block F was the whole key to his take over.

Johnny Ace was just getting up to go to Block F when a very angry Eric McMahon burst into his office. "Going somewhere Ace? Well, you're just going to have to wait," Eric was very upset. He'd been called at home and told there was a problem at the prison.

"Eric? Yes, I was on my way to Block F. As you know Alberto Del Rio was stabbed yesterday. Vince knows I'm doing the investigation. What's wrong?" John asked the Welfare Officer. He wondered why Eric had burst into his office so rudely, normally he was more... controlled.

"I got a call that visits have been canceled. What right did you have to do that? We have some very upset inmates on our hands," Eric explained, trying to keep his temper under control.

"We have a crime investigation going on. No weapon has been found as of yet. The guards nor Spec Ops have found anything and they have been through the Block twice. I don't want to risk having the weapon removed from the prison during a visit. Do you?" Ace asked, his brow raised as he looked hard at the Warden's husband.

Eric sighed, for once Johnny Ace made a very valid point, "Well, I suppose you're right Ace. I just wish you would have spoken to me first. I could have broken the news a bit more easily. Block A is in a near riot. A lot of the men were having their children visit today. I'm going to get Calaway. We have to calm the situation. Just wait till I get done, okay?" Eric asked in a much calmer tone of voice.

"Alright. Go calm the little babies down and I'll finish up some work here first," Laurinaitis said with a sarcastic tone.

Eric just rolled his eyes and left the office of the Assistant Warden.

While he was waiting to hear back from the Welfare Officer, John Laurinaitis sat back in his over sized leather chair. He pushed a small remote control that sat on his desk, a soft piece of classical music began to play.

Why hadn't Levy left the knife? He thought he'd made the point to The Raven after Irish was stabbed. Scott had told him that he was in control but Ace had thought Levy was just playing with him, apparently not.

Reason and logic told Ace to just lock Scott back up in the psych ward before something really bad happened, like a death.

When you want control of something however, reason and logic tended to not only just fly out of the window, but to leap with the velocity of a penny tossed from the top of the Empire State Building. While the penny wouldn't even hit the ground before it hit the building, the mental fear of the damage was there. Just like the Raven, the mental fear he caused was worth the risk.

Laurinaitis would talk to Levy again. Time was running out. At least his plan to flood Block D had worked and for once the weather forecast had been right, flooding rains had come.

"Ace? Hey Ace!" Eric said loudly. Laurinaitis was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the return of the Welfare Officer. Over an hour and a half had passed.

"Wha...oh, Eric. Sorry, I didn't hear you. Everything alright now?" Laurinaitis asked the Warden's spouse.

"They aren't happy, but I promised them a barbecue in a couple of weeks. Next time, you tell Vince before you do something like that. I could have arranged for extra security or something. These men live to see their children. Maybe if you had kids you would understand it. Johnny find a nice man and settle down. There is nothing like having a family!" Eric said in a surprisingly caring tone.

Ace sighed, he wasn't about to have this conversation right now. Besides, Eric knew nothing about his personal life.

"Not everyone thinks like that, Eric. Now, if you're done playing nurse maid to killers and drug dealers, I have more work to do. Work, I might add that is normally your husband's job." The Assistant Warden said with a slight sneer.

"You practically, no actually you did go to his office and just took over the investigation. Just take care of it and do it right. All our jobs are on the line with this inspection. Now, I'm going home to my husband and grandson before they destroy my kitchen. Just do you job, Ace," Eric said in a warning tone. He didn't want Laurinaitis to ruin Vince's career...if he only knew.

It was all Johnny "Ace, No Voice" Laurinaitis could do not to laugh at Eric's prophetic words. "Don't worry Eric. Everything will be done and taken care of. The Commissioner will be happy, I promise. Go home to your family, and have fun with Brandon." The Assistant Warden said with a casual wave of his hand.

Eric turned and left but as he did a very uneasy feeling washed over him. He didn't like the way Johnny sounded. He decided on Monday he'd make sure things were done right. But for now, he went home.

"Finally," Ace murmured as he gathered up the papers he would need for the investigation. The man had a plan. He was going to carry it out, no matter what the cost.

Things were quiet in Block F. Shawn was miserable, he hated missing church, especially for such a horrible reason. This is when they should be in church, praying for Shea and Al. Praying for peace in the prison.

Ziggler and Bryan, who had come back that morning, along with Johnson and Jacobs were on duty. They were tired but for the three regular guards it was for the sake of the prison and the inmates. For Dolph Ziggler it was for self promotion.

All the prisoners were seated at the tables in the main room. They had been ordered to assemble to be addressed by the Assistant Warden. That was over an hour ago, they were getting a bit restless.

During the time they had been told to wait, the Welfare Officer had come into the Block and with a flurry of activity Mark left with Eric. Dwayne had gone with them.

Now the Deadman was explaining to his lieutenants what he'd been doing. "... So we had to do a lot of fast talking and McMahon promised they could have a barbecue party with the kids in a couple of weeks. Fucking No Voice..." Mark just shook his head as he smoked a rare cigarette.

"Why punish A Block? They didn't have a stabbing," Adam asked the Top Dog.

"Because Ace is a top assclown, Kitten," Chris answered with a smirk.

"Aside from that, apparently he is afraid the weapon used in the stabbings would be smuggled out. A good point I suppose, but he didn't have to ban visits for the entire prison. All Ace really needed was to cancel just our visits but that would have been too easy," Mark said with a sigh mixed with a growl. He and Eric had barley stopped a full scale riot in Block A. Never stand between a locked up man and his children.

"What's going on Dean? I wanted to go work out," Seth asked his older cell mate.

"Not sure honey. Just sit still and be quiet. We'll find out soon enough. We're on lock down so you can't go outside anyway," Dean explained to his lover.

Every ones attention turned the main door as it suddenly slid open. The imposing figure of the Assistant Warden stepped into Cell Block F.

Dolph went over to his boss. They whispered quietly together for a few minutes. The Assistant Warden walked over to where the inmates were gathered.

The prison authority crossed his arms over his chest, "There have been two vicious stabbings in this Block. You all have been questioned over and over. Still we have no evidence. Nobody saw or heard anything? I don't believe any of you. If you want to leave this Block in the near future, I suggest you start to cooperate. I want everyone in their cells, NOW! Questioning will begin again shortly," Laurinaitis barked at the inmates.

Mark stood first, he nodded to the others. In a matter of minutes they were securely locked in their cells.

Dolph and Johnny sat down at the table. A stack of fresh questioning sheets were waiting to be filled out.

Laurinaitis had a plan. He was only going to question the Deadmen. He had to keep chipping away at Calaway and picking on his faction was the best way.

First up was Adam. The smart mouthed blond was a good target, he got emotional quickly and that was perfect.

Dwayne brought the Kitten down to the main room. He shot the kid an encouraging smile, then went to wait at the Guard Desk.

"Sit Copeland," Dolph snarked. He picked up a pen and form while the pretty man sat down as directed.

"Now, why would Nash want to attack Sheamus and Alberto ? Have they been fighting? Perhaps over a man?" Laurinaitis fired off the first round of questions.

"No, I've never seen Kevin fight with either of them. I've never even seen them talking at all! Kevin didn't do it, no way!" Adam exclaimed trying to stay in control.

"Stop lying Copeland. You're covering up for your Top Dog's lover! Wait! I have it! Nash, he's after you sexually and you're afraid if you say anything he will tell your precious Jericho. So just tell the truth Adam, that's all I'm asking," Laurinaitis spoke with a sneer.

Adam was livid, the only time he ever had a desire to kill was when No Voice spoke.

"No! No! No! Kevin loves Mark! I love Chris! We'd never...No, just NO! Please! Just... The Rav... no, NO!" Adam was nearly hysterical. He'd almost been tricked into lagging. They all knew Levy was guilty, but it wasn't his place to say.

Laurinaitis smirked, the blond was nearly broken, now he needed to send him back. He'd get Jericho worked up, he was ready for his next "victim."

Johnson hated the Assistant Warden's tactics but there was nothing he could do. He took Adam back up to his cell.

It didn't take long for Chris to see how upset his precious lover was. He set his face into a stony expression and followed Dwayne down to face No Voice.

One by one again and again the members of the Deadmen faction were questioned. By the time they were done, even Shawn was a shaken up mess.

Laurinaitis had accused the Heartbreaker and Diesel of having a torrid affair That Sheamus had found out and told Del Rio. Nash took revenge to protect his secret lover.

The Assistant Warden had spun up such a good story and had asked just enough of the right questions. Shawn was nearly convinced the story was actually true!

When Mark saw the state his best friend was in, he lost it. Their desk chair was lying in shattered pieces. The Top Dog had picked it up and smashed it against the wall. Thank god no Guard had witnessed the incident.

Shawn was in tears and it took Trips a long time to calm him down. In the meantime, Kevin watched feeling so guilty and helpless.

Well, with some creative writing I think the Commissioner will find all he needs to get rid of McMahon. I mean after all, the Warden is covering up for his Top Dog.

That was just what the report would say with the signed papers from the prisoners, it would stick like glue. Especially when the most damning evidence came from Calaway's own men, his top ranking ones to boot.

"Let 'em out. They can go back to work tomorrow. Bring Levy to my office later. I have to try again to figure out what he's up to. Just keep your yap shut and you'll be in my chair in a matter of no time," Johnny said to Ziggler as he left the block.

The platinum blond just smiled, his boss was good... really good.

When the men had been released from being locked up they all came down to the main room.

Mark found out that only the men of his faction had been questioned this time. Not even The Raven had faced the Assistant Warden.

"Heartbreaker, Trips, Jericho, Cena and Diesel come with me, now!" The Top Dog and faction leader called his top lieutenants together. They followed him up to the cell on the third level

Adam and Randy watched as their lovers left with their leader. They understood this was faction business and it was over their heads.

"I've got some stuff to do up in the cell. I'll talk to you later," Adam said to his tattooed friend.

"'kay, be careful," Randy said as he cast a wary eye towards The Raven. Adam nodded and went up to the cell.

Scott watched the tall, beautiful blond with a lust filled lick of his lips. Adam was his "type" if he could call it that. He didn't have sexual thoughts often but he could imagine those long, delicious legs wrapped around his waist.

No one noticed when the wildly curly haired genius vanished. One minute he was sitting in his darkened corner and the next he was gone. It was like a whispered mist.

"I don't like this. Why were we the only ones questioned? Did you all sign your forms? Did you read them?" Mark asked his lieutenants.

"I did. My statement looked okay. I just... what he implied about me and Kevin. It just ain't right Mark," Shawn said with a tired sigh.

"I have a feeling our statements will be changed and he has our signatures... why was I so... stupid! We shouldn't have signed them, not without Johnson's witnessing them," Chris spoke in an angry tone.

"I thought about that, but if we had refused to sign, we would have been punished and besides, they were accurate to what we said," Kevin added his thoughts on the subject.

"Adam says forgery is easy. A computer scan and carbon paper. If No Voice or Vinegar Balls wants any of us... We just have to hope McMahon takes over the investigation. We KNOW who did it!" Chris again spoke in anger.

"Jericho, calm your ass down. I know he upset Adam, he got my Shawnnie too. Question is, we know that fucking Raven did it, how do we get him to own up to it? This is one time I vote to fucking lag. Shawn, don't give me that fucking dirty look." Hunter spoke with a snark, then a small laugh.

"No! Trips, no matter what we can't lag. That's our main code. If we can't trust each other... Mark would have a fucking war on his hands. We have to force Levy into confessing... unless... no..." Shawn spoke honestly. His raspy voice faded to nothing as a thought entered his mind.

"What Heartbreaker? Although I can guess... Raven is working with No Voice? Of course he is... I feel it. This is the thing we've been fearing. A take over. If that happens, I'm going to seriously consider calling a riot," Mark spoke openly but with hesitation. He hated saying that word.

The five lieutenants knew their leader was worried. No one wanted a riot. Especially when all the factions were divided. They knew the Nexus, the Posse and maybe other small factions would be on the Assistant Warden's side.

In order for a riot to work it had to be the prisoners against the authorities. If half the cons were on the authority side, they stood no hope in making a point.

Mark sat on his bunk. He ran his fingers thought his dark auburn locks, he was worried, probably more than he'd ever been. He had no idea what to do... none at all.

Kevin sat next to his lover. He draped an arm over Mark's drooped shoulders. "We'll figure it out, babe. Who knows, maybe Barrett doesn't want No Voice in charge either. You need to call a summit. Antonio and Ricardo can speak for their factions. It's the only way, we have to know where people stand," Nash said firmly. He always tried to be Mark's calming voice, sometimes it actually worked.

"Diesel is right boss. It's the only way," Cena spoke in agreement. John rarely spoke during these meetings but when he did it was sound advice.

"Yes. A summit is the only answer right now but it's not the only thing I have on my plate. What about Mrs. Copeland's bone marrow tests? We don't want anything to screw that up or rather anything else, what with the flu and all," Mark said with a worried tone. Too much was happening too fast. The timing for everything was bad.

"Adam will just have to understand that business comes first, Mark. I'll explain it to him. Besides with the flu threat it might be awhile before the tests can be done," Jericho explained to the others.

"First thing, I need to try to talk to Levy. Maybe I can find out what is really going on. Shawn, he's talked to you before. I want you with me, it might help keep things... friendly," the Top Dog spoke to the handsome, coppery haired man.

"Are you fucking insane?! I'm not letting that... psychotic freak anywhere NEAR my man. Mark it's bad enough that you want to talk to him but... no. No fucking way is Shawn going to be a part of it. I'll go with you but no... not my...," Hunter's rant was halted by Shawn's hand on his shoulder.

"Trips, sweetheart, I appreciate your loving protection but Mark needs me. I can talk to Scott. He was very nice to me and I told him he could always count on me to be a friend, no matter what he'd done. Something about that touched him, I saw it in his eyes. Let me at least try to help. I can take care of myself if I need to. HBK won't let anything happen." Shawn spoke calmly and quietly.

Hunter sighed, he knew when his lover spoke like that there was no point in even trying to stop him. "Alright my little copper head, alright. But if that nut job harms one hair on your beautiful head... it will be his last day on earth," Hunter said with absolute conviction.

"Then we'll talk to him later. Maybe tonight. Then I'll talk to Barrett, Cesaro and Rodriguez, set up some kind of faction summit. Will be good to have The Shield in on it too, because if we do riot, it will be every Block, not just ours. Has to be that way," Mark said with another deep sigh as Kevin rubbed his back gently.

"I'd better start planning to get more medical supplies and we'd better start stocking up some food and water. They cut the water last time remember?" Chris was already planning for the worst, at least in his mind.

"Hang on Chris. Let's see where we stand first, doing that now could start a panic. Let me talk to people. Then if we have too, we'll start prepping. We won't be caught out this time," Mark spoke in an assuring tone. He had to keep his own men under tight control.

"Okay boss. You're right, sorry I jumped the gun. I just... it was bad last time when they cut our water," Chris spoke in a worried tone.

"No Christopher you're right to think of it. I just don't want to get premature about it," Mark stated again thoughtfully.

The men grew quiet as they each got lost in their thoughts. They all knew two things were sure. The Raven had stabbed Sheamus and Alberto and No Voice wanted to take over the prison. All Mark had to do was figure out how to stop both things.

It was not going to be an easy task. It was always hard to bring all the inmates together for something like a riot. Everyone had to agree or it didn't work.

The Deadman knew there were always guys who would want to hold out, either for their own agenda or fear of further time added to their sentences. It was always a risk it could happen.

This time though the Top Dog was fairly sure no one wanted No Voice to be in charge of the prison. Well, except for Barrett and his men. He would have to do a lot of talking.

Chris stood up with a deep sigh, he was missing his Kitten and wanted to get back to him. "I'm going to check on Adam. I don't like him being along so long, especially with that psycho around," Chris explained to the others.

Mark nodded and watched as the tawny haired man left the cell. He thought a lot of Chris. He missed having kids of his own. He and Kevin had talked about it in their slightly younger years, but at the time, Kevin just didn't want to carry a baby and Mark couldn't so he gave up the idea.

Shawn and Hunter were sitting on their double bed talking quietly. Mark and Kevin were doing the same on the faction leaders single bed.

John was sitting on Kevin's bunk, his head in hands, lost in thought.

Suddenly an absolute chill ran down Shawn's spine. He heard a noise he'd only heard once before. It was Chris and he was wailing like he had when he'd found his lover dead in the cell. Jericho was letting out a loud wail of bone chilling death.

John, Shawn, Hunter, Mark and Kevin ran out of the Top Dog's cell. Chris' cry had come from the cell next door.

When they arrived they were greeted by a horrible sight. Chris was sitting on the floor staring down at Adam's body.

A pool of blood had gathered under the beautiful blond head. The Kitten was perfectly still, it was if his life had slowly drained away.

Chris looked up at the others standing there. "He's dead, oh sweet Jesus my Kitten is dead." Jericho wailed like he was dying inside.

What had happened?


	48. Flirting & Threatening

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THAT SAME DAY **

Randy sighed as he watched John go up to Mark's cell for their meeting. Things were strained between them since John warned him of Ted.

Randy still couldn't believe that John had tried to control his relationships, yes he loved John and they were in a committed and loving relationship but the way John behaved was something Randy never thought John would do.

He understood that John didn't trust Ted, but he just didn't know him, not like Randy did. Randy knew Ted and he knew Ted would never do anything to hurt him or John or their faction. He knew it in his heart.

He was still so upset with John they had spent the night in separate beds and this morning John ate alone while Randy ate with everyone else.

It was just so hard. Randy missed being close to John but in his mind, he was in the right and John was in the wrong and John had to be the one to apologise first it was only right. Randy sat there in his thoughts just needing to be alone for a minute or so.

He jumped from his thoughts when someone slapped him on the back. Randy turned and smiled when he saw Ted. Ted sat down with Randy and someone else joined them.

"Hey Ran, how's things?" Ted asked. "Good, as can be expected inside." Randy said, Ted nodded.

"This is Cody Rhodes. He's my cellmate." Ted said introducing them. Randy smiled and shook Cody's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Randy Orton." John said, Cody smiled at him, his eyes shining he had to be honest to himself and admit that Randy was one of the hottest guys in WWE Prison. "Where's Cena?" Ted asked, Randy shrugged.

"Don't know, doing his own thing I guess. We haven't really talked since our fight. I am sure it'll all get cleared up soon, I know he is stressed out." Randy said, Ted smirked, this was what he wanted. He wanted to force a wedge between John and Randy his plan was working perfectly.

Cody reached out and stroked Randy's hand lightly. "So Randy, what's a big bad man like you doing in here?" he asked, laying it on thick. "You know, I did the wrong thing got busted so here I am." Randy said shrugged.

"Wow," Cody said. "I love your tattoos, they're so sexy." Cody said, Randy smiled. "Thanks, I like them, I never used to have full sleeves, but I decided to get them. They're amazing. It hurt like a bitch to get them done but I am glad I got them in the end." Randy said, not realising that Cody was flirting with him.

"Do you have any on your chest or back?" Cody asked. "One on my back, a tribal design." Randy said, Cody smiled.

"You look like you work out as well." Cody said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I do, in here it passes the time, now I am not as muscular as some of the guys in he but I can hold my own well enough." Randy said, Cody smiled and licked his lips, he wanted Randy so badly right now.

Ted smiled as he watched Cody flirt with Randy their plan was working, they had come up with it last night. They had decided to use Cody as a pawn in the game to get Randy to switch factions and come over to their side.

Cody didn't mind being used as a pawn when he found out who he would be flirting with, he thought Randy was the sexiest man in the prison and he hated the idea that Randy was with Cena.

He didn't think John deserved someone as amazing as Randy. Randy deserved someone he could bend in half and break someone who wouldn't talk back, someone he could dominate and fuck as hard and fast as he wanted.

In Cody's mind that man was him. He wanted to bring Randy over to their side, he wanted to see Randy break Cena's heart and he wanted to see Randy warm his bed not John's.

So far their plan was working, Randy was enjoying the attention from Cody's view, In Cody's mind it would only be a matter of time before Randy Orton was in his bed, fucking him.

Cody continued flirting with Randy but he and Ted noticed Randy staring daggers at someone, they looked and saw who he was glaring at and he saw it was Brock Lesnar, they had met him and they both knew what a mean guy he could be, there was just this vibe coming off of him that showed he had evil and cunning intentions.

They just agreed to keep out of his way they didn't want to go near the monster, but by the looks on Randy's face, Randy had other ideas.

He wasn't going to leave Brock alone he was going to step into the lion's den with Brock and Ted and Cody didn't think it was a good idea. Brock was a scary dude and he was three times as big as Randy.

"Excuse me a moment" Randy said, he got up and headed over to Brock. Brock smirked when he saw Randy approach him.

"Yes Orton, can I help you?" he asked him, Randy growled and clenched his fists in anger, the bigger man always made him angry and he always gave him an uneasy feeling. "Yeah you can keep away from John." Randy said, Brock let out a hearty laugh.

"And if I don't? what are you gonna do? I am three times as big as you I can snap you in half in an instant. You don't scare me Orton, and you certainly don't threaten me one bit." Brock said to him, Randy's threats didn't faze him, they just rolled off his shoulders.

"You will keep away from him, otherwise I will kick your ass, hell I will kill you if you breathe in John's direction. He doesn't want you and he never has. So leave him alone and mind your own business from now on understand me?" Randy asked him his voice low.

"If I wanted to I could have John in a second. He loves me, he always will. I was his first love, he will never be free of me, or the memories of our life together. You're his man now, but in the future he will be mine, just wait and see" Brock taunted him.

"Take my warning Lesnar, leave John alone or I will personally see to it that you never fuck anything or anyone ever again." Randy snapped, Brock looked at Randy.

He knew he was dead serious and this was a different Randy Orton. He was kinda creepy and scary.

Randy pushed Brock into the wall, making his point and he went back to the table and sat down with Ted and Cody who were in shock of what they just saw happen between Randy and Brock.

Ted went to say something but a loud waling sound, Randy knew the voice it was Chris, he jumped up and ran to their cell, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Adam laying there, with blood pooling around his head laying limp in Chris' arms.

**Please Review…..**


	49. Things Aren't What They Seem

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

"What the hell happened?!" Shawn asked as he knelt down next to Chris.

"I was... going... down... I... looked... oh Adam... NO!...please, no!" Chris could hardly speak between sobs.

All the while Shawn was checking Adam for stab wounds. Hunter had dashed down to get Daniel Bryan. Mark and Kevin were supporting Chris. John was scared for his own lover. He went to find Randy.

"I only see a gash on his forehead. No signs of any stab wounds," Shawn said calmly as he finished checking the young blond for wounds.

Daniel came into the cell with Hunter. The guard went right to the unconscious blond. "Stabbed?" Bryan asked as he knelt down beside Adam's long, prone body.

"I don't think so. There's a bad gash on his forehead, it could have been some other kind of attack. We were all next door," Shawn answered as honestly as he could.

"Medical team is on it's way. Someone go down and show them where to come," Bryan said to the group of men.

Hunter took the initiative and went downstairs to wait for Alex and AJ. The two medics felt like they had been working overtime and all in Block F.

"Adam? Baby please... don't leave me. I love you... oh god, I love you." Chris sobbed as he held his Kitten's motionless hand.

Daniel looked at Shawn and nodded towards Chris. Shawn nodded in response. "Come on Chris. The medics need room to work. Come sit with me," Shawn said softly to the tawny haired man.

Kevin helped Shawn gently pull Jericho up and out of the way. They sat on Randy's bunk.

"Shawn, I can't lose him... please Shawn, he can't die. I swear if I lose him, I'll go too. Not this time... not again. Am I cursed? Aren't I worth loving? Don't I deserve happiness?" Chris wailed to his father figure sitting next to him.

Shawn wrapped Chris in his arms and stroked the soft Lion locks. He rocked the man gently as Jericho just sobbed.

"You're not cursed, honey. Adam is the one for you, you know this. You knew it the moment you saw him. You're worth loving and you absolutely deserve happiness. I won't let you do anything stupid," Shawn spoke softly to the tawny Lion.

Hunter arrived back in the cell with Alex Riley and AJ Styles, this time it was just the two of them.

The medics knelt down next to Adam and unpacked their equipment. There was a complex drug box, a hospital first aid kit with every possible bandage and other medical supplies. The last thing was a communications box. The medics could talk to Doctor Regal and send live EKG readings as well as blood pressure, heart rate, temperature and breathing rate. The Doctor could read them on the spot.

It was all the same emergency equipment that was found on a fire department rescue squad. It was modern and state of the art. It was something Eric and Doctor Regal had fought hard to get.

"What happened?" Alex asked as he started taking Adam's vitals.

"I don't know! I came in and found him like this. He's been unconscious the whole time! Help him!" Chris said with a sob.

"I don't seen anything other than a head wound...unconscious for at least fifteen minutes... " Alex was on the field phone with Doctor Regal.

They carefully turned Adam on to his back, keeping his neck fully supported.

"Be careful! He nearly broke his neck years ago, he still has some damage!" Chris yelled in a panic.

"Easy Jericho, they know what they're doing," Daniel whispered rather sharply. He still had to maintain control.

In a few minutes Dolph Ziggler came into the cell. He'd decided as Head guard he should look in on things.

Just as the platinum blond entered the room, Adam moaned, he had started to rouse.

"Adam, come on, wake up," Alex said rather loudly to his patient. He gently rubbed the blond's wrists.

"Ohhh... my head... ohhh" Adam whimpered as he woke up a little more.

Chris broke out of Shawn's arms and fell on his knees next to his lover. "Kitty? Wake up baby. Open those beautiful green eyes, please baby... come back to me," Chris was nearly begging the blond.

Adam groaned a bit. He tried to move his head, but he was securely strapped to the backboard to prevent him from doing any further damage.

"I can't... move... my neck... scared... Lion!" Adam wailed to his lover, he didn't realize he was strapped down at first, he thought he was paralyzed.

Alex answered Adam first, "It's okay Copeland. We have you secured to a backboard, you aren't supposed to be able to move. Don't panic. We know about your neck. Doctor Regal is waiting. What happened?" Alex asked as he started to pack up the equipment.

AJ was finishing the bandage that was covering the gash that ran from the middle of Adam's right eyebrow to his temple.

"I'm here Kitten, yes tell us what happened. Did someone hit you?" Chris asked quietly as he smiled softly at his injured lover.

"Who attacked you Copeland? You don't have to be afraid. We'll protect you. Was it someone you know?" Dolph asked the wounded inmate. His voice was soft, almost like the coo of a mourning dove.

Mark rolled his eyes, couldn't the guard see that poor Adam needed to get to the hospital. He looked over at Officer Bryan, he hoped the prison guard would pick up his thoughts.

"Come on Dolph, we can question him later. Let them take Adam to the hospital now," Daniel said to his fellow guard.

Calaway smiled, at least Daniel Bryan has some brains. He vowed to work to get Bryan back into the position of Head Guard, Cell Block F.

"Alright, alright. That's your problem Bryan, why you got demoted. You're too fucking soft. Copeland was attacked and you don't care about finding out who did it!" Ziggler growled low in his throat.

Adam was getting highly upset. He tried to move but he was securely strapped to the backboard. His heart and breathing rates were rapidly increasing as was his blood pressure. That made his already aching head throb.

"Adam, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate. Don't stress, there's plenty of time to talk," AJ Styles patted his patient gently hoping to calm him down.

"All of you, leave him the fuck alone! Get him to the hospital and I'm going with him! If you try to stop me..." Chris spoke in a sharp, commanding tone. Even Dolph bent to the tone coming from the tawny blond.

"Wait... please... Chrissy... let me talk..." Adam said in a breathy whisper.

"Okay Kitten, just breathe, what do you want to say?" Chris said as held Adam's hand gently but firmly.

"No... one... hit... me. I... fell... I was... on the... chair... box on wardrobe... chair tipped... hit head... on... desk corner." Adam slowly explained in heavy, pained breaths.

Everyone was left feeling different things, from stupidity to guilt. Stupid because the first thing they thought was attack and guilt because Adam needed help and no one was there for him.

"Oh Kitten. You should have called me to help. Never mind, come on he needs to be at the hospital," Chris said first to his lover, then the medics.

Alex and AJ agreed, with Mark and Hunter's help they carefully carried Adam down to the waiting gurney.

"I'm going" Chris again stated firmly.

"That's fine Chris, you're a trustee and you work in the medical department. Go ahead, but please don't break my trust in you," Officer Bryan said with a soft but warning tone.

"Thank you. I won't Sir. I'll call if he has to stay. Thank you again Officer Bryan," Chris said honestly. He followed the gurney and helped by carrying one of the medical boxes.

The other faction members watched as Chris and Adam left. "Come on Hunt, let's clean up all that blood," Shawn said with a nudge to his lover.

Hunter nodded in agreement. He and Shawn went to the shower block where the cleaning supplies were also kept. They proceeded to clean up Adam's blood and the paper wrappings from the used medical supplies. It was always amazing how much blood came from a wound to the head.

As they rapidly walked down to the medical unit, Chris held Adam's hand. The blond's right eye was quickly turning the colors of a rainbow gone bad.

"I hope... scar... ugly," Adam whimpered. If Adam had a fault it was that he could be a bit vain sometimes.

"If you do have a scar it won't matter Kitty. I love you, no matter what," Chris said sincerely.

Adam relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes, watching the ceiling tiles go by was making him feel nauseous.

When they got to the hospital, Doctor William Steven Regal was waiting in the trauma center.

"Hey Doc. Please help him. He fell off a chair. He said he hit his forehead and temple on the corner of the desk," Chris informed his boss.

"Okay, lets get you on to the bed here, buddy. You were passed out for more than ten minutes?" the Doctor asked as Adam was unstrapped from the backboard and gently laid on the exam bed.

"I think so... I... probably fifteen minutes... I'm not sure," Adam replied in a pained voice.

"That's okay son. Chris, just have a seat. You can hold his hand till I do some X-rays. Let's just make sure your vision isn't damaged," Regal said with a warm, bedside manner.

The Doctor performed several tests to see if Adam had a concussion and if so how bad. He also took several X-rays to determine if an MRI was really needed. The prison was fortunate. The Doctor had managed to get an MRI machine donated by a group of fellow Doctors he was friends with in Miami.

After a very thorough exam, the Doctor pulled up a chair so he could talk to Adam and Chris.

"You have a very mild concussion. I want you to stay awake for a few hours. I'll give you a sheet of instructions, Chris. Now, I'm afraid you'll need about twenty stitches. I'll make them as small as possible so you won't have a bad scar, just a small one," the Doctor explained to his patient.

"Do I need to be worried about brain damage? I feel so stupid anyway," Adam asked with a rueful laugh.

The Doctor chuckled as well, "No son. You need to stay awake just to make sure. Sometimes it takes a while for a trauma to show up. The X-rays were fine, but better safe than sorry. By the way, how is your lovely mother?" The older man replied in a comforting tone.

"Fine as far as I know. Thank you so much again for helping her with her medication. Do you think the bone marrow tests can happen soon? Chris said the flu was getting better." Adam asked his lover's boss.

"I would say maybe next week or the week after. I'll get with Eric and Bob, it might have to wait till after the inspection or they might like it during the Commissioners visit, to show off," Regal said honestly.

"Show off? Doc? This isn't a game, this is Miss Judy's health!" Chris spoke in a worried tone. Adam nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, bad choice of words. I meant to make us look good. I know it's serious Chris. If we can show Mister Foley we can do things like this, it could open the doors for others who might need help someday," William explained honestly.

"I'm sorry boss. I should have known what you meant. You would never take advantage... forgive me please, Sir?" Chris asked humbly. He was truly sorry.

Doctor Regal casually waved his hand, "I know Christopher. I put it badly, my fault. Nothing to forgive. But it is a test case, no point in lying about that," The Doctor replied honestly.

"Ma will be glad to know this could lead to others getting help. I know what the Doctor meant now my Lion, thanks for defending ma," Adam said with a warm smile. Chris' heart simply melted out of his chest, nothing was better than his Kitten's beautiful smile.

The medics had left to go help in the hospital wing and the nurse was in the ICU ward with Sheamus and Alberto so Chris' help was needed.

"Christopher, please get me a Novocaine shot and a small suture kit. Oh and one of those folio drapes please," The Doctor asked the medical clerk as he washed his hands, the snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Yes, Doctor. Key please?" Chris asked as he slipped on his white coat. It was on the hook by the door.

The Doctor tossed Chris the keys to the supply cabinet. Jericho caught the key easily and went to the supply cabinet.

A pang of guilt hit Chris as he thought about the duplicate key that was hidden in the lining of his coat pocket. He'd made a copy of the key the Doctor had just tossed him. It was how he stole supplies to hide in his cell. He needed to do it though, it was his duty to his faction. Over the years he'd saved lives with the stolen items.

What Chris never knew was that even though he "fixed" the books, Doctor Regal was well aware of every item Jericho took.

At first he was furious with Chris and was going to have him charged with stealing. Then during a riot, he saw how much good it did. So the Doctor just kept his mouth shut. Jericho was too good at his job and never had any hard drugs been taken. The only meds missing were Tylenol and antibiotics.

The Doctor also knew though that if narcotics ever did go missing he'd have to report it. He prayed that day would never come.

As Chris gathered the things Doctor Regal had asked for, the medical professional spoke, "Chris, have you thought more about what I mentioned a few weeks ago?"

Chris sighed as he put the supplies on the bedside tray, "Um...yeah but, I'm not sure... too old I think," Chris said almost shyly.

"What's he talking about my Lion?" Adam asked with a whimper. The Doctor had just numbed the area to be stitched. The blond hated needles, even small ones.

"I'll tell you son. I wanted Chris to consider taking a nursing course. He's a natural at it. Of course sadly because of his record, he can't be a Registered Nurse or hand out narcotics, but he can be a Licensed Practical Nurse." The Doctor explained as he started the process of stitching up Adam's deep gash.

"I... I'm too old to go to school again," Chris said quietly.

"You are not! Lion, if this is something you want to do, do it. You took such good care of me when... well, you know. Do you want to be a nurse?" Adam asked taking his mind off the needle sliding in and out of his flesh.

Chris blushed, he actually wanted to do the classes but was afraid he would fail. He hated failing and that often kept him from trying new things.

"You really think I could learn to be a nurse? All that schooling... who would hire me when I finally make parole? I do like helping people but..." Chris let his voice trail off.

"I'd help you Christopher. I know I could get you a position in a private practice. You and Adam talk about it," The Doctor said as he snipped the thread. He was finished. The stitches were tiny and neat. Next Regal put a bandage across his handiwork, the wound had to be kept clean.

"You'd do that for me? I promise Adam and I will talk about it. Thanks boss," Chris said with a small smile as he cleaned up after the Doctor.

The three men talked a bit more and the Doctor gave Chris a set of instructions for concussion patients.

"I'll send down some pain killers and antibiotics. The guards will issue them when it's time. I'll see you again in a few days. Chris, grab some bandages, you'll need to change them twice a day. Adam don't wash your hair for a few days either. It's all on the instructions. Just keep him awake for two or three hours. Adam if you get dizzy, vomit or feel different in any way come back here immediately," Doctor Regal gave his final instructions.

"Thank you Doctor Regal. Can you tell me how Shea and Alberto are?" Adam asked as he slowly sat up. He really felt good for all of his ordeal. He only felt a bit of sting from the stitches and he had a slight headache. Doctor Regal had said the headache was normal, and only to worry if it got worse, or persisted.

"Holding their own. We're still keeping them sedated. They need to rest to heal. It was bad for both of them," The Doctor's tone was sad and heavy.

They wrapped up the hospital visit. The Doctor signed a pass for the couple and phoned Block F to tell them that Chris and Adam were on their way back.

Doctor William S. Regal watched as the couple left. He was truly happy for Chris. Since the tawny blond had been with Adam the Doctor had noticed a change in Jericho. The man was happier than he'd ever been. Regal would do what ever he could to help Chris. William hoped Jericho would take the nursing course. He cleaned up and returned to his home after checking on the two stabbing victims.

To be honest, Regal was keeping them sedated for a while mostly to give their wounded bodies time to heal but also to keep them from being hounded by questions. Neither man was well enough to face Ziggler or Johnny Ace just yet. He had a duty to his patients.

It didn't take long for the Lion and his Kitten to get back to their Block. They filled Officer Bryan in on Adam's condition and about the stabbing victims.

They had just missed lock up, so Officer Bryan went up to the cell with the couple. It was easier to just open one cell door with a key.

"Good night guys. Chris, you call me if you need anything. Your pain meds will be here by morning. Get some rest Adam, I'm glad you'll be alright," Bryan said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Sir. Good night," Adam said softly.

"Yes, I will. Thank you Sir. Night," Chris added his voice. Chris and Adam went in to their cell and the guard shut and relocked the door with a small "click".

It was darkish in their cell, but they could make out the forms of Randy and John curled together in John's bunk, it looked like they were already fast asleep.

"Come on lets go to bed, we can talk. You have to stay awake," Chris barely spoke, his breath was hot in Adam's ear, it made the younger man hard.

Adam nodded, both he and Chris stripped down to their boxers and slipped into the older man's bunk. Adam wasn't happy until Chris was nearly laying on top of him.

"Keep me awake my Lion. "I'm...please Chrissy... make me yours," Adam spoke in a heated, airy whisper. He was hard and filled with lust for his lover.

"I... not sure if it would be good for your head baby Kitten," Chris whispered softly.

"My head hurts but not the one you think... please Lion, make love to me. I need you," Adam whimpered quietly as he placed his Lion's "paw" on his hard, brief covered cock.

It was against his better judgment but Chris couldn't resist his lover's begging pleas. The Lion kissed Adam's pouty mouth as he deftly removed both of their underwear.

Adam moaned into the kiss as Chris gently began stroking his cock. The older man growled deeply as the green eyed beauty's hand wrapped around his shaft. As he stroked Adam's cock, he worked two fingers into the incredibly hot, tight heat of his Kitten's puckered hole. Adam squealed in delight as he ground down on Chris' fingers.

"So loud my slutty Kitty. That feel good huh? My fingers pressing your button, my hand stroking your cock?" Chris cooed hotly. He loved how Adam responded so lustily to his touch and his voice. He'd never had such a responsive lover under him.

"Need... you... in me... please, oh please Lion... deep... hard," Adam whispered loudly.

Chris said nothing but he kissed Adam deeply as he thrust his hips and pushed his hard, leaking length into the blonds tight hole. The Kitten whimpered, then sighed as he stretched open for his lover. Adam wrapped his long, sexy legs around Chris' waist, his heels slapped against the rising and falling ass of his Lion as Chris thrust in and out of him. Chris rolled his hips, driving his cock deeply into Adam's channel. Every thrust brushed against his Kitten's prostate.

Adam moaned and wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders. He raked his Lion's back gently with his nails, the sensation drove Jericho crazy with lust. His muscles twitched and shuddered at lover's touches.

Adam's cock leaked as it was rubbed between their bodies. The couple were so closely pressed together, the friction was enough to drive the blond soaring out of the prison into the sexual heavens. Chris was there with him.

The Lion couldn't get enough of his beautiful lover's lithe body. Adam's skin was flawless, toned and bronzed. He loved it. Adam was so damn responsive.

As the tawny haired man worked his hips, the lighter blond arched up against him, it felt wonderful. Adam's cock was wet and throbbing between their bodies. Chris could tell by the exquisite expression on Adam's face that his Kitten was being well satisfied.

"Feels so good my Lion!" Adam whimpered as Chris thrust deeply. The Lion responded with a low growl and a bite to Adam's shoulder. He then licked and sucked the damaged flesh. It made Adam's green eyes roll back in utter bliss.

"My lovely little slut, such a wicked Kitty. I love you so fucking... much," Chris spoke with a grunt as he thrust against Adam's bundle of lust.

"Only for you my mighty Lion, only a slut for you. God help me...I'm so in love with you Christopher," Adam vowed as tears of love and joy rained from his beautiful green eyes.

The Lion licked and lapped up the salty liquid. The tenderness of Chris' attention made Adam's cock erupt between their bodies, drenching their stomachs with the Kitten's milky essence. When the younger man came, his muscles clenched around the older man's shaft, nearly crushing it. Chris came with a deep growl as he filled Adam to overflowing.

The couple kissed deeply as they slowly came down from the sexual heavens. They lay panting and recovering in each others arms.

Suddenly a pillow came flying across the cell and gently bashed Chris on the shoulder. It had come from John and Randy's bunk.

"Damn! You two are so fucking loud. I swear I'm going to get the hose next time!" Randy said with a laugh.

All four men broke out in a fit of laughter. Cena and Orton could be just as loud at times. It was nice to have cellies that got along and could tease each other in moments like this.

Chris used the pillow to wipe their cum coated bellies, then threw it back eliciting a yell of "YUCK" from the other bed. It only caused more laughter.

After a while the four men fell asleep in their respective lover's arms. Adam was fine, and Chris knew it was safe for him to sleep now.

They knew the next round of laughter would probably be a long time in coming. They just hoped Mark would keep them all safe and together

**Please Review…..**


	50. Threats And Passion

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was sitting at the usual table playing a game of solitaire on his own. Everyone else was doing their own things. Hunter and Shawn were having some alone time, Adam and Chris were in the library, Mark and Kevin were sitting together talking quietly and Randy was reading over by the TV nook. He smiled as he saw Randy, his tongue was poking out his mouth a little bit and he had this deep concentrated look on his face, it was really cute to see Randy like that. You didn't get to see him like that often. He had a very hard exterior but John knew deep down inside he was soft like a marshmallow and John loved the different sides of his lover. He was missing Randy so much, there was still some tension in their relationship because of Ted. John hated that Ted was coming in between them but he had tried to make Randy see right but he wasn't listening, he just thought that John was trying to control him and of course John wasn't, he was just concerned.

He knew what Ted Dibiase was like and he didn't want Randy to fall into his trap. He wanted to keep Randy safe and with him. The thought of losing Randy was tearing his heart apart and John didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like Randy was slipping through his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it, their relationship was in fate's hands now. As fate would have it, he was smiling down on John and Randy right now. John looked over as Cody Rhodes took a seat next to Randy. John could tell Randy was more interested in his book and he smirked seeing Randy bored with the kid, not that Cody noticed or even cared for that matter.

John watched closely as Cody fake giggled at something Randy had said and fluttered his eyelashes at him, he then touched Randy's bicep and smiled at him. John clenched his jaw and fists in anger, he knew what Cody was doing, Cody was flirting with Randy! John didn't like it one bit, he had a huge urge to storm over there and rip Cody in half, but he took a deep breath and counted to ten, he knew that if he did that and acted like a Neanderthal that Randy would just get all pissy at him and make their relationship worse. So John grabbed his deck of cards and walked away from the looming confrontation. He just needed to get away from the scene. If he didn't he would do something he would regret.

He got back to the cell and laid down on the bed and closed his eyes wanting to keep calm before he did something that would get him into trouble and hurt those closest to him.

THAT NIGHT

Randy and John sat alone eating dinner, it was kind of like their own little 'Date Night' it was fun and they were getting things back on track. "You know when we finally get outta here I am taking you on a proper date." Randy said, John smiled. "I'd love that." John said, Randy smiled at him. He was leaning in to kiss John when he was interrupted by a hand slapping on his back, he turned and saw Cody. Cody smiled at Randy and John and sat down, John sighed and pulled his hand away from Randy. Randy looked at him and sighed, Cody had the WORST timing ever. Cody smiled at Randy and ignored John. "I was hoping we could continue the conversation from early, it was really interesting." Cody said running his hand up and down Randy's arm. John sighed and shook his head. In his mind enough was enough!

"Back the fuck off Rhodes, you touch Randy or come anywhere near him again and I will personally rip you in half understand me?!" John growled in a deep threatening voice, Cody's eyes went wide in fear, he had never seen John like that before and it scared the hell out of him. He got up and ran over to Ted. Randy looked at John. "I know I shouldn't have done that but I am sick of seeing him flirting with you." John said, Randy smirked. "I'm not mad at you baby." Randy said. "You're not?" John asked. "No, I am turned on." Randy said, John blushed. Randy got up and grabbed John's hand, he pulled him away from the table and up to their cell. He quickly hung up a sheet and pushed John onto the bed after kissing him quickly. He went over to the bed and sat beside him.

Randy kissed John again his tongue probing John's mouth. John moaned into the kiss John was in heaven he hadn't felt something so sensual with someone in a long long time and he wanted the moment to last forever.

Randy broke the kiss and Ran his hands down John's sides making John shiver. He grabbed the hem of John's shirt and pulled it up kissing up John's stomach and chest as he went. John writhed beneath him Randy's lips felt like fire every kiss was like a firework was let off in his body. Randy pulled the shirt over John's head and threw it behind him.

He smiled down at John and John smiled up at him. Randy was in heaven John had the best smile he had ever seen "Randy" John moaned he could feel Randy's hard on pressing against his own. "What baby?" Randy asked. "kiss me" John asked Randy smiled and kissed John again. John was in heaven he wished he could stay like this forever. Randy left John's mouth and moved his lips over to John's cheeks and down to his jaw line, neck and the spot behind John's ear.

He smirked when John bucked and thought 'that must be his spot' "That your secret spot baby?" Randy asked lust lacing his voice. John nodded over and over. Randy went back to the spot and licked and nipped at it John turned his head giving Randy more access. Randy bit down and John cried out. John smirked and left John's spot and trailed kissing and bites down John's big arms. He got to John's hand and kissed every knuckle John was watching him he had never seen something so sexy before.

Randy winked at John and took John's index finger into his mouth sucking on it like he would John's cock. John screwed his eyes shut watching Randy was going to make him explode in his pants. Randy stopped sucking John's finger and grabbed John's hands bringing them to his shirt. "Take it off" he said softly he didn't want to order John around. John smiled and pulled Randy's shirt over his head. "Damn" John muttered. Randy chuckled and the sound went straight to John's cock.

"You're gorgeous" John said breathlessly. Randy was a work of art a sculpture made out of stone. "Not as beautiful as you" John closed his eyes "You really think I'm beautiful?" John asked him. Randy smiled and crashed his lips onto John's in a deep passion filled kiss. John grasped Randy's head and pulled him in closer.

They pulled apart and John smiled up at him. "Take me" he told him. Randy smiled. "Soon baby soon I wanna take my time with you" John smiled and nodded. Randy ran his hands down John's body feeling his ripped abs as he went. He moved lower and lower to John's hard on.

"Please Randy" he begged Randy smiled. He popped the button and pulled down John's zipper with his teeth. He slowly pulled off the pants slowly exposing more and more of John's flesh. Randy smiled he shook his head and finished pulling John's pants off. He saw John in some tight black boxer briefs.

He smiled when he saw the wet patch he had caused. "Wow so hard for me Johnny" John blushed. Randy smiled and kissed him. Randy smiled down at John while ripping John's underwear away from his body. John gasped as the cool air hit his hardened member. John just nodded. Randy was so turned on by John's confidence he nearly came in his pants.

He scooted down the bed and nestled his face in between John's legs. He licked his lips at the smell and the look of John's cock he couldn't wait to taste him. He poked out his tongue and tasted John. John tried hard not to thrust his hips he wanted to bury his cock in Randy's hot mouth. Randy knew what John wanted so he licked his lips once again.

He licked the underside of John's cock John groaned and barely noticed he was pushing Randy's head down onto his cock. Who willingly took it and then even further as he swallowed around it. He could do nothing more than enjoy it. He was throbbing with fire, he was seeing stars as Randy bobbed his head up and down, tongue swirling around, plaguing every sensitive place, teeth teasing, suckling the head every time he came up. Time had no meaning anymore; all he wanted was for this to continue forever.

And forever came. Randy pulled up from John's cock sporting a Cheshire grin. John shook his head. "Wanna see you" he said breathlessly Randy was going to give him a heart attack. Randy smiled he got off the bed, he moved slowly down to his belt buckle. He undid the buckle slowly making John glare at him he wanted him to move faster he was becoming addicted to the man standing before him. Randy eventually had his belt undone but took his time with his pants. John growled in frustration he didn't understand why Randy had to tease him.

"Randy" he whined Randy laughed and undid his pants he wiggled his hips and they fell to the floor. John licked his lips seeing Randy wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked Randy up and down clearly enjoying the view from his toes to his thick thighs to the gorgeous cock that was standing proudly ready to be put to work. Randy stalked closer to John and climbed onto the bed. He wanted to give the world to John he deserved it after everything he had been through.

He kissed John slowly but passionately. Randy reached over to the shelf and he grabbed the lube and smiled down at John.

They both wanted this like it was the last night on earth. John took the bottle of lube from Randy's hands and squirted it into Randy's palm he rubbed the lube all over Randy's hand. "You don't have to prep me" John said honestly he had done it many times without. Randy shook his head adamantly. "I want to I want to take my time with you and not hurt you" John smiled and nodded. He laid back and Randy tapped his thighs. John smiled and spread his legs.

Randy slicked up his fingers. There was no going back now and he couldn't even if he wanted to seeing John spread out beneath him was like he had died and gone to heaven. Randy found the pucker of John's entrance. He gently scissored them in, watching John's face for pain. The man gasped. John's erection was flagging, so Randy stroked it slowly to take his mind off of the discomfort. Randy managed a third finger in, and must have found John's prostate, because he suddenly arched upwards and cried out. Randy worked on it for a minute longer, drinking up John's squirming.

"Oh god Randy right there" John moaned out. Randy smiled and kept stretching John. John bucked his hips back, his hole swallowing the intrusion entirely. stretching his entrance softly. The man beneath him moaned and thrust his hips with the fingers fucking his ass roughly. mouth-watering at the sight of John's entrance stretching to fit the fingers preparing him for something much larger, much more pleasurable. Randy groaned as John's muscles squeezed at his fingers, trying to pull them in deeper. he pushed in the fourth and final finger, spreading the digits to stretch, rubbing John's smooth, soft, hot walls. John moaned out loudly, filling the room with his delicious voice.

John whined in protest when the fingers were pulled from his body. He heard a chuckle from Randy and smiled back at the man. running his fingers all over John's smooth body. "Mmmm…baby, you look so good." He whispered as he pressed their lips together hungrily, fingers idly playing with John's alert nipples. Randy pulled his lips away from John's to ghost kisses down to his pulse, sucking softly at the skin. John whined softly when he felt something large, hot, and extremely hard at his entrance. Randy reached for the condoms but John shook his head. "Don't I want to feel you all of you" John said "You sure?" Randy asked John nodded. Randy smirked.

John whimpered and ached his back as the taller man rubbed his entrance with his tip, putting just enough pressure to tease, driving John insane with need. "Randy, please!" he pleaded thrusting his hips desperately, trying to impale himself on Randy's cock. The man smirked against John's soft skin before pushing forward, throwing his head back in pleasure as the head of his member slipped past the tight ring of muscles. He slowly thrust forward, breathing heavily at the heat and the incredible tightness surrounding his cock. He bottomed out and froze, waiting for John moaning beneath him to get used to his weight being inside him.

John groaned loudly, bucking his hips onto the intrusion, trying to fuck himself on Randy's large member. He felt Randy's hips pressed tightly against his ass and moaned wantonly. "Mmmm…I'm so full." He whispered, ecstasy coursing through his veins. "Babe, we haven't even started yet." Randy grinned as he slowly pulled his member out until just the very tip was pressed inside before snapping his hips forward. John yelled out as Randy's cock immediately struck his prostate, that little bundle of nerves that sent spasms wracking through his body. His body arched up off the bed as he screamed in pleasure, moan after moan slipping past his perfect lips.

Randy set a brutal pace a pace John wanted and needed from him, yanking his hips back before thrusting back into the body under him roughly, with enough force to make the bed rock. He groaned as John tightened around him with each strike to his prostate. He continued to suck at John's neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks. John cried out at a particularly hard hit to his prostate "Randy!"

"Mmmm… just like that, baby. Say my name." Randy growled as his picked up his pace, slamming as hard as he could into his man. He ran the tip of his tongue along his teeth which looked entirely too sharp to be ordinary. John could feel Randy's dick twitch and pulse inside him as he reached to fist the sheets, yanking handfuls while still screaming. He could feel his sac tightening as the heat coiled in his stomach threatened to explode. Randy continued to thrust hard into John's body, reconnecting their lips to savour his sweet taste. The tension built up in his balls as he sucked hungrily at John's tongue.

"Ran! I'm s-so c-c-close!" John yelled as he raked his nails down Randy's toned back, leaving angry red trails in their wake. His hips matched the taller mans thrusts that continued to pound into him. Randy growled as his placed his lips back on John's pulse, licking at the abused flesh before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. John screamed as he came, spurting cum all over his and Randy's chest.

The feeling of Randy licking at his neck with the waves of pleasure washing over him from his orgasm sent John spiralling into a state of the highest euphoria, prolonged with each suck of Randy's lips. John tightening around him as he came was all it took to push Randy over the edge. He groaned as he pumped hot semen into John's still trembling body, continuing to ride out his orgasm. He pulled out of the John's body before collapsing beside him. He reached over to pull the John into his chest, licking along the bite Mark on his neck.

Randy softly kissed John's temple, sighing satisfied, as he gripped him tighter. "You okay, baby?" Randy asked, John smiled. "I am perfect. You're the best." John said, Randy laughed at him and held him close.

John smiled to himself, maybe fate was on their side after all.

**Please Review…..**


	51. A Day With The Top Brass

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Vincent K. McMahon was enjoying the last sips of his morning coffee. Instead of reading the newspaper or prison files he was watching his beautiful husband as he washed up their morning dishes.

Vince still had a hard time believing that Eric had gone out on a date with him in the first place. The older man had never thought of himself as handsome. Distinguished maybe but never handsome. Eric had said yes almost too quickly when Vince asked him to lunch that day. Whatever the reason, Eric had been by his side since and he never had one moment of fear that his younger husband would leave him. They loved each other dearly.

If the couple could only see into the future, especially at work, maybe they could have been at least better, if not more prepared. Their bond was about to be tested. Now they would learn just how deeply their love truly ran.

The couple heard their front door open and close, "Daddy? Dad?" a female voice echoed into the kitchen.

"In the kitchen, princess," Eric called out to his daughter and youngest child.

Stephanie Marie McMahon walked into the room. She hugged each of her parents, then sat down at the table with her dad.

"Have you had breakfast baby girl?" Eric asked his child as he poured her a cup of coffee. He refilled his cup then Vince's. He joined his family at the table.

"Yes daddy, thanks. I have a favor to ask you both," Stephanie said as she sipped the hot coffee.

Stephanie Marie was the head teacher at the staff school. The WWE school was where the children of the prison workers got their educations. They started with pre-school and went through the twelfth grade.

The School was fully accredited by the State of Florida. All the kids that entered the school finished, graduation rate was one hundred percent.

The WWE School also had a high SAT scoring rank and ninety percent of the graduates went on to college. Another interesting fact was most of the students took courses in college that had to do with prisons, such as law, social work, administration of justice or teaching were the most popular choices. Another high percentage went on to work in some kind of prison system.

The students that didn't go to college often still chose to work in the prison system or law enforcement. Jobs like prison guards or police officers.

Eric worked with the prison's personnel department to find them work. Ninety five percent of the prison's currant staff of guards had gone to the compound school.

Glen Jacobs was the perfect example of this. He started first grade in the compound school, graduated, went to the Academy and became a prison guard. The only life he knew was Wild Wood East and the prison.

Vince put his coffee cup down and looked at his beautiful daughter, "What do you need princess?" the Warden asked with a warm smile.

Stephanie sipped her coffee thoughtfully, "Well, you know I applied for some grants to make improvements to the class rooms. We got thirty gallons of paint from the State. I was wondering if I could have a work party to paint the rooms over the weekend?" the teacher asked her parents. Normally she didn't like to ask for help from the prison, but this time she needed it.

Eric smiled, "is that all? Of course, princess. I'll arrange it with the work shop. They about have the new swing set finished for the Visitors Center. They did such a good job. If I can get the materials, they will build one for the school," Eric informed his child.

"Princess have you got everything ready for the inspection? The entertainment for the luncheon I mean?" the Warden asked as he finished his coffee.

"Yes dad, don't worry. The Home Ec class is doing cookies then the Glee Club will sing and the Drama class is doing a short one act play. I wish we could get the chorus and drama groups started in the prison," Stephanie said with a sigh.

"I hope Foley will give permission this time. Social clubs like that would be so beneficial and the inmates are interested. Damien Sandow wants to lead the drama group," Eric said as he bit into his last piece of toast.

"Oh, if you see Doctor Regal today tell him the nursing course can start anytime. It's independent study, then when it's time for the State board test they will send in a tutor to make sure the students are ready," Stephanie informed her daddy.

"I'll tell him. We're having a staff meeting this morning. Last I knew Regal said he'd mentioned the course to Jericho," Eric explained with a smile.

"I think having a nurse in the population is a good idea. In case there is a ri... emergency," Vince said with hesitation. The other two knew what he meant, in case of a riot again some day.

"Dad? You look worried. Shane noticed it too. Is there anything I can do?" Steph asked as she looked worriedly at both her parents. She noticed that both of them seemed to be stressed. Eric even more so, she knew her daddy was worried about her dad. She thought Vince looked so much... older. It scared her. Stephanie knew heart attacks ran in the McMahon family medical history.

"Yes Princess, just do your job. Foley has nothing to do with the school, but it's part of the compound so it all counts. You and your brother need to stop worrying about your old man. Everything will be fine," Vince said firmly.

"That's right sweetheart. You still dating AJ? I know she can be a handful sometimes, but you make such a cute couple," Erick said as he rinsed out their now empty coffee cups.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I know daddy and yes we're still dating. We're actually going to the Keys next weekend," Steph spoke with a smile.

"Sounds good. Your brother and Marissa had a great time down there. I need to take your daddy soon. A second honeymoon," Vince said with a lusty wink to Eric.

Stephanie smiled, she thought her parents were still so cute together. "I gotta run. Thanks for the paint crew. I love you both," Steph said warmly. She kissed her parents and happily left to start her day at the school.

"She looks happy. Thanks for not saying anything about Ace. No point in worrying the children," Vince said as he packed up his brief case. He then helped Eric into his leather bomber style jacket.

"I agree. Honey, I have a bad feeling about Ace. I don't like him handling the stabbing investigation," Eric said with a worried tone as he picked up his own brief case and followed Vince to their car.

"I know babe, but after all it is routine. The forms tell him what to do. I promise to double check everything. What's your agenda like after the meeting?" Vince asked as he drove the two miles to the prison.

"I'm meeting with William to talk about Judy Copeland's bone marrow testing. Why? Do you need me for something else?" Eric asked as he flashed his ID at the gate guard.

Vince parked in his space and got out. He went around and opened the car door for his husband. When Eric stepped out, Vince caught him in a kiss.

"I'll always need you baby," Vince said in a low whisper then continued, "No, I don't think there is anything you can help with, at least not yet. You just concentrate on your department. You, Jim, William and Kurt are the only ones I fully trust. Oh, I do need you to make sure all your manuals are up to date. Foley always goes over them with a fine toothed comb," Vince spoke as he and Eric walked hand in hand into the Administration wing of the prison.

"I will, honey. Just don't let Ace get to you. I don't like his tactics. I'll see you in an hour," Eric said with a smile. He gave his spouse a quick kiss and the two men parted company, each going to their own office.

When Vince got to his office he knew something was wrong. Beth, his secretary was frowning and furiously clacking away on her computer's keyboard.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked with a cautious tone. Beth could be very fiery when upset and the Warden didn't need that right now.

Beth Phoenix stopped what she was doing and looked up at her boss, "The Assistant Warden is in your office. I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he was very insistent," Beth said with a worried tone.

"It's alright Beth. It was better to let him go, I don't want you hurt. Did he say anything?" Vince asked calmly as he sorted through his mail.

"Just that he was here for the meeting and hoped you weren't going to be late. I heard him in your files. Sir, I'm worried. I just have a feeling he's... Just know that I am behind you. Maryse is fishing in the break room. We don't say anything work related because she would tell him," Beth explained to her boss.

"Thanks for the support. Will you call the hospitality section and have them fix some coffee and food for an hour or so. This will be a long meeting." Vince said with a smile.

"Already done Sir. Need me to take minutes?" Beth asked, brow raised.

Vince laughed, "You're always one step ahead of me. Yes please, I want all of this on record. Set the camera too, I want it all on video. Okay I'm going in," Vince said with a deep sigh. Only Beth and Vince knew about the camera. He wished it could run all the time, but it wasn't possible without others finding out, so he only recorded important meetings.

Beth nodded and watched her boss as he went into the lion's den.

John Laurinaitis was startled as his colleague entered the office. He was going through one of the Warden's file cabinets.

"Can I help you Ace?" Vince asked sharply as he entered his office. He was not happy that the Assistant Warden was in his business.

Ace cursed under his breath, he'd been planting some incriminating forms into some of the files. He was now worried that Vince would get curious and find the false papers.

"Sorry Vince, I just wanted to pull some prisoner files for the investigation. Is the Doctor coming? I want to know what's going on with Farrelly and Del Rio. They have got to be questioned!" Laurinaitis said, hoping to get McMahon's mind off the file cabinet. As he spoke he moved to sit in one of the chairs at Vince's moderate desk. He crossed his legs and balanced a notepad on his knees.

"Just ask Beth or myself next time you want a file. I have things just so for Foley. What file did you want? I'll get it for you," Vince asked, his hand on the pull of the file cabinet drawer.

Ace's heart was pounding but his voice was steady as he spoke, "Never mind it will keep. So how is Brandon? Growing like a weed I bet." Again Johnny changed the subject.

Vince moved away from the files and sat at his desk, "He's fine and yes he is. And yes William will be here. I'm sure you can question them when the Doctor clears it and not before. You're not to disrupt the hospital or the patients. John, what's going on here? I trust you. We don't see eye to eye but I trust you, am I being a fool?" Vince asked the Assistant Warden. McMahon finally put his thoughts on the table. He didn't really trust Laurinaitis, but he had to make him think so.

Inside Johnny Ace was cheering, Vincent was starting to crack. Just a little more and he would shatter. Ace cleared his throat to speak, but was stopped when Eric came into the office.

Eric entered his husband's office. He was followed by Jim Ross, Head of the Legal Department and Doctor W. S. Regal. The men greeted each other, the settled in. Eric sat next to his spouse while Jim and William joined Ace on the other side of the desk.

Beth came in with two men from the kitchen. She helped pour every one a cup of coffee, there were cookies and sandwiches for later.

After they were all settled, Beth sat down close to Vince and the others. Her shorthand pad rested on the desk, she was ready to write down everything that was said. Also the hidden video camera was now recording everything.

"Welcome gentlemen and lady. First of all, William can you fill us in on the condition of Mr. Farrelly and Mr. Del Rio?" Vince spoke in a firm voice.

"For what they went through they are both doing quite well. I'm going to release them from sedation this afternoon. They will need a couple of days to fully waken so your questions will have to wait until then," Regal said, especially pointedly to the Assistant Warden.

"Wait? I've been waiting William! We have to question them! This needs to be wrapped up before the inspection. How about this too, a stabber is running around loose in Block F! Only Farrelly and Del Rio know the truth! I think you're... you're... cock blocking me, trying to make me look bad!" Laurinaitis spoke in a very angry tone.

Everyone was taken back by the Assistant Warden's tone of voice. Even Beth who was used to rough language was shocked.

"John! Do you know how close to dying those two men came? Of course I'm worried about a potential killer running around. I'm not trying to stop the investigation, I'm trying to save two lives. My god, to think of yourself? At a time like this? I just don't know what to say," Doctor Regal's voice faded, he felt somehow... defeated.

Vince started to speak but Ace raised his hand to stop him, "William. I'm sorry if I came across as sounding selfish. I'm only trying to protect the prison, protect all our jobs and mainly protect the inmates from a potential killer. I get passionate, and I am sorry. Just let me know when I can question them. I'm only going to ask them one question each, I promise. You can even be there," Johnny said to the group and the mainly the Doctor in a sincere voice. Inside he was glowing, another crack in the proverbial plaster.

"Okay Ace. I'll accept that. I see them as patients first then as inmates. I have every intention of being there. For my patients and their health, truce?" Regal held his hand out in an offering of a handshake.

The Assistant Warden nodded and shook the Doctor's hand. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Johnny Ace thought to himself.

"No that we have that settled... say... where is Kurt?" Vince asked as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, I meant to tell you. He's had an emergency. One of the workers in the carpentry shop tripped over a cable and broke three front teeth. They needed to be fixed as he was in a lot of pain. And before you ask, yes, it really was an accident," the Doctor informed the Warden.

"Oh the poor man! I'll check on him later. Look, I know there is a lot of tension in the air. It's all because of this inspection. I say when it's all over we have a prison party, for all the staff and families and the inmates too. Just have a totally relaxing day. I'll even call in some favors and have the whole thing catered," Eric said in a thoughtful tone.

Vince, Jim and William all nodded in agreement, even Beth smiled. Of course, Ace wasn't pleased. He tossed in the wrench.

"A party for the staff sounds good, but I can't agree for the prisoners. You already give them a day off once a month. You have barbeques for the visiting children. To have a party for them all? Where does the money come from Eric? Even you can't have that many markers to call in, give them a turkey dinner and half a day off. We do have work contracts to fill. More time off means a delay in production. May I remind all of you this is a prison not a holiday camp! Keep treating them like angels and people will commit crimes just to get in here!" Laurinaitis said with firm conviction.

Eric opened his mouth to protest but Vince shot him a look that said "not now." The Welfare Officer backed down out of respect.

"We'll save that discussion for after the inspection. You both make valid points that need further discussion. Now, I've drawn up check lists for each of you and your departments. Follow them to the letter and this inspection will be a breeze. Most important make sure your files and manuals are up to date and please make them neat. William, you are a wonderful Doctor, but like most, yours and Kurt's handwriting is... is... well to be honest, unreadable. Foley was upset about it last year. I want that changed, please?" Vince's tone was commanding but pleasant.

"No problem Vincent. I have Jericho doing mine, his writing is as neat as pin and Morrison is doing Kurt's. We'll be ready." Regal stated firmly.

"Legal is finished. Mine were all on computer, so all I have to do is print them out and put them in the files and manuals. I couldn't have done it but Shane was a huge help. Thank him again for me, please." Jim Ross said with a mid western drawl.

"He was happy to help you. He also said when this case in town is done, he'll be back to help more," Eric said with pride.

"Thanks Jim. Ace how is the investigation? All you should have left to do is question the victims. I want all the reports on my desk by this afternoon. I want to review everything," Vince said with authority.

Ace knew this would be the tricky part. He had to make sure Vince had the legitimate reports while Foley had the false ones, then the real ones would vanish. He would need help, probably from Dolph Ziggler.

"Sure Vince, no problem. You're right, I just have to talk to Farrelly and Del Rio, as I said before. There isn't anything worth wasting time reading the reports. The inmates of course said nothing. Their no lagging rule is in full force. I guess I should tell you, we have a suspect, Kevin Nash. Both victims said "Nash". Only thing is, we have no solid proof. Were they naming their attacker or was Nash trying to help them? The inmates all stated Nash wouldn't do it, but he is in prison for murder. I must question Sheamus and Alberto as soon as possible," Laurinaitis hoped by telling Vince, the Warden wouldn't waste time reading the reports in detail. Those reports were the key to his take over.

"Nash? Kevin Nash? The Top Dog's partner? No way. He would never have done something like that. Impossible." Eric said almost violently.

"I have to agree. You know about Del Rio right? How we found his... his nipples stuffed up his nose? I know Nash, that isn't his style at all. This is the work of a mentally disturbed person," Regal spoke to the group.

"I can hear what you're saying. Why did I move Levy into general population? Because he had a clean record in the other ward. The prison Psychologist thought being with people would be good for him. According to Head Officer Ziggler, Levy has caused no problems. He's quiet and keeps to himself. Aren't you always spouting to help them?" Laurinaitis tried to appeal to Eric's welfare side.

"But what happened to Del Rio is exactly the type of thing Levy does!" Eric said in an excited, worked up tone.

"Consider this, people know about him. Someone could have done a copy cat, knowing Levy's record. Knowing he would be blamed. Is it fair to punish him when we have no proof whatsoever?" Ace asked the Welfare Officer.

Eric hated, simply hated it when Laurinaitis made a valid point.

"Levy stays... for now. If he is related to the stabbings, he goes back to psych for good. That's really all I wanted today. To make sure your departments are in tip top order. Ace, reports on my desk this afternoon, I mean it. Now Eric, I believe you and William have something to discuss. The rest of you can go and thank you. We'll get through this inspection," Vince spoke to Jim, Beth and Ace.

Jim and Beth got up to leave, shaking hands with everyone. JR went back to his office and Bet to her desk. She started typing the notes of the meeting.

"Ace? Why are you still here?" Eric asked the Assistant Warden. Vince was already working on his papers. He looked up when his spouse spoke.

"I was going to see if you needed help with anything else," Ace explained matter of fact.

"We're just going to work out the details of Judy Copeland's bone marrow testing. Nothing for you to worry about," Eric stated firmly. He wasn't about to let Johnny Ace screw this up.

"Alright. You know my feelings about this. I know you aren't forcing anyone into the testing but... what if someone takes the test and something goes wrong? The inmate could sue us. They have the right you know. Also I feel this could set a bad precedent. If we say yes to one thing, it's going to open up a can of worms. You know what I mean. Bone marrow today, maybe a kidney tomorrow. This is a prison, not an organ bank," Laurinaitis made his point.

The Warden sat back in his chair. He knew Ace was right in some ways. However if the prisoners wanted it and the Doctor could arrange it, why not let those that want to help others, do it.

"I've spoken to Ross about this. He said as long as we make it clear on the consent form that the prison is not responsible, nor the medical professionals for anything that goes wrong, they can't sue. I'm not stupid, Ace. The men want to do this. I can understand it. It's helping them feel redeemed. By helping someone else, they fell better about themselves. Why not let them do this? Especially if they want to do it?" Eric spoke with hard emotions.

Ace knew he wouldn't win this one. It didn't matter, once he was in the Warden's chair he'd put a stop to it. So let Eric The Good have his way. He smirked eerily, then quickly wiped it off his face, hoping no one had seen him.

"Alright. I won't argue about it anymore. I hope you do find a donor for Mrs. Copeland. I'll have the reports on your desk this afternoon. Doc just let me know when I can question them. Have a good one." Johnny spoke as he left the Warden's office.

"I don't like it. Did you see that smirk. He's going to do what he can to stop this. Bill, let's get this off the ground as soon as we can," Eric said to the Doctor.

The two men had gotten more coffee and moved to the couch as to not bother Vince as much.

"This flu really set us back. We could have been done by now. Bob is ready as soon as I call him. He got one hundred test kits donated. If he uses more than that, he and I will cover the costs. Also, Bob's clinic will run the tests for free. Did you know he really likes Adam's mother. I think they even went out last week. Better keep that to yourself, Adam apparently doesn't know." Doctor Regal explained to Eric at length.

"That's wonderful William. Can we do this in two weeks? They need time to do the sign up sheets and consent forms. Let's say the second Monday of the month. That's two weeks from today," Eric said as he looked at his large day planner.

"Sounds good. Hang on." Regal said as he took out his cell phone.

Doctor Regal called Doctor Backlund. The two medical professionals talked and confirmed the date for Judy's donor tests to begin. He ended the call with a smile.

"All set. He's happy to do it. I'll send him the passes and clearance today. So go ahead and get the print shop started," Regal said with a smile. Something good was finally happening. Now if they could only find a match for Judy.

"I'm going back to the hospital. I need to check on my patients," William stood and shook Eric's hand then left the Warden's office.

"Finally something is going right. I'll get the word out. Now I'll go and see about getting a paint crew together for the school. Bring the reports from Ace with you tonight and I'll help you go over them." Eric said with a quick kiss to his spouse.

Vince sighed as Eric left. He had a feeling of dread. He knew Ace was out to get him, the Warden just didn't know how to stop it.

The Warden looked around his office. He'd worked damn hard to earn it. Nobody was going to force him out or were they?

**Please Review…..**


	52. Appology Accepted

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**MEANWHILE**

"Where are you going baby?" Randy asked as he watched John go around the room and get ready for the day.

"Oh, I am going to have my session with the chaplain, after the whole Ted and Cody thing, I need to do this." John said.

"Oh, and you can't talk to me?" Randy asked, John smiled at him and sat beside him on the bed. He took Randy's hands in his own and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Ran, you know that right?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah I love you too Johnny." He said, John smiled.

"I tell you everything that's going on with me and in my head, I trust you more than anything else in the world. I love you. But sometimes its nice to sit and talk with other people." John said.

"I get to vent and it doenst hurt anyone's feelings and they give me their opinions, it gives me a different prospective on things."

"This has nothing to do with me not wanting to talk to you, I do. But sometimes I need to work through things alone. Do you understand?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah of course." He said, kissing John softly, John smiled.

"Lets go get some food." John said, they got up and Randy kept his hold on John's hand as they headed down to have some breakfast, they sat with everyone and enjoyed their time.

Once breakfast was over John made his way to the chaplain's meeting area. He walked in and everyone was sitting in a circle. John sat down.

He looked around at everyone and was shocked to see Brock there, he never in a million years would have thought that Brock would have come to something like this.

"Nice of you to join us John." Pastor Baker said, John smiled. "Thanks." He said. "OK lets get to it then, Brock you're new here, how about you tell us a bit about yourself." He said, Brock nodded.

"I am here because I did something stupid and I regret it. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. I have lost a lot of people and I hate myself for it." Brock said.

"What would you say your biggest loss is?" Pastor Baker asked him. "Losing the one man I ever loved." Brock said looking right at John.

"You and John?" Pastor Baker asked as he saw the looks shared between them.

"Yeah John and I were together on the outside. I loved him but as usual I screwed it up." Brock said. "What happened?" one of the other inmates asked.

"The relationship in the beginning was amazing, we had so much fun together, but in the end, I fucked up. I met some bad people and got heavily involved in steroid use. It made me a different man, a meaner more violent man." Brock said.

"I saw John being an amazing person and I hated it. It made me angry and I directed that anger towards John and It was so wrong of me." Brock said.

"Are you OK hearing this John?" Pastor Baker asked. "Yeah I am fine." John said, Pastor Baker smiled at him. "OK then, continue Brock." He said.

"As I was saying I turned into someone I didn't know, I would hurt John more then anything, sometimes to the point where he had to be in hospital."

"One day John had enough and he left me and my life fell to pieces. Without him I realised that I had nothing and no one." He said. John sighed as he heard Brock take, he had never heard this from him before. "

I loved him so muh and without him I felt empty and dead inside." Brock said, Pastor Baker nodded.

"Talk to him, tell him how you feel." He said, Brock sighed he moved his chair in front of John and looked into his eyes. "I am so sorry John for all the hurt and pain I have caused you. You were and still are the love of my life."

"I wish I could go back in time and change what happened, maybe then we wouldn't be in here and we would be in love still. I ruined it all and I hope that one day you can forgive me for everything I ever did to you." Brock said, John looked at him.

"I do Brock. I do forgive you. Fully forgiven. You Don't need to apologise anymore." He said, Brock smiled at him. He reached in and hugged John tight he was so glad he was forgiven.

"OK I think that's it for today. We will pick up in a few days." Pastor Baker said, they all got up and left, Brock grabbed John's arm.

"Thankyou for forgiving me." He said as they walked. "Its fine, but you need to know that there is no hope for us." John said.

"I am in love with Randy and I plan on being with him forever. We will never be romantically involved Brock." John said, he walked away and went over to Randy and kissed him, Brock watched them and sighed.

"So how did it go?" Wade asked when Brock joined him.

"The plan worked, he forgave me." Brock said, Wade smiled, he was glad his plan had worked out well.

"Good I am glad." He said. "This isn't the end though, John will be mine, you wait and see." Brock said with conviction.

He truly believed that he and John were meant to be together, and nothing and no one would stand in their way.

**Please Review…..**


	53. The Chess Game: Black Checks White

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Vince woke up with a horrible feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Something bad was going to happen today, he just didn't know what it was or who it was going to happen to.

The older man nibbled his way through breakfast. Eric noticed, but for once didn't fuss over his spouse. The younger man could tell the older man was in one his "don't mess with me" moods.

Beth too noticed her bosses mood when he came to the office. She knew she would have to be on her toes and to remember not to take anything personally. Vince could be a down right tyrant when he was in a mood. The pretty secretary hoped today would be quiet and smooth.

Her wish was not going to be granted. Beth knew it the second her phone rang. The ring just blurted out trouble. It was going to be one of "those" days.

"You're kidding right?" Beth asked the person on the other end of the phone. Her eyes were as big as saucers. She hung up the phone in shock. Beth went into Vince's office to deliver the message.

"What is it Beth? I'm busy," Vince held back his tone as much as he could.

The blond took a deep breath. "Commissioner Foley just drove through the front gate."

Vince dropped his pen, not only was Foley early, he was nearly a week early. The Warden wasn't ready. He'd been caught with his pants down, at least it felt like it.

"Call the Department Heads and them them "red alert". Start with Eric," Vince said he was still in shock.

Beth turned to leave when the phone rang again. The secretary picked up the extension on the Warden's desk.

"Warden's Office... you're kidding... are you sure?... Yes, I'll tell him..., oh and red alert... yes I know... you too, bye." Beth hung up the phone. The look on her face was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Just tell me and hurry," Vince said as he started pulling files and manuals.

"Block D is still flooding. They are calling in a professional crew. What can I do?" Beth asked her boss.

"Make the calls and hang on. Make sure the outer office is clean," Vince said without looking up.

When Laurinaitis got the call that Foley was a week early he was overjoyed. His handiwork had paid off. He done some work and paid people off to put word in Foley's ear that WWE Prison was in some kind of trouble and he'd better push up the inspection.

Commissioner Foley liked Vince and Eric, but he'd been hearing some things. He had to put the prisoners first. Their care and treatment was ultimately his, for not only the WWE Prison, but every State Prison in Florida Region 3. Foley oversaw twenty one prisons all together.

The Florida Department of Corrections was divided into three regions, The Panhandle, Central and Southern. The WWE Prison was in the Southern region. It was the smallest region but had the most inmates. Foley was kept very busy.

"Vince! Why is Mick here so early? We aren't ready! What in the fucking hell are we going to do! If I didn't know Mick so well, I'd almost say Ace told him to come early," Eric was in a near panic as he fairly flew into his spouses office.

Vince was standing at his bank of file cabinets. He took Eric into his arms, his hands rested on the Welfare Officer's slender hips. The Warden spoke softly and calmly, "You know he always comes a few days early. I counted on that, but I have to admit a week early is unusual. We'll deal with it, honey. It will all come out okay. I just wish Block D wasn't flooding again. Come on, he should be here. We need to be at the front door," Vince said with a soft kiss to Eric's temple.

Throughout the prison the word was out, Commissioner Foley was early. All the inmates and authorities scrambled to do as much last minute cleaning as possible.

Dolph Ziggler was hell bent that Block F would be perfect. It also happened that again the three senior guards were on duty with him. Daniel Bryan, Dwayne Johnson and Glen Jacobs.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I want Michaels, Copeland, Orton, Heath Reso and Rollins to come to the main desk, NOW!" Ziggler barked into the Block's P.A.. system.

"Chris, I'm scared," Adam said to his lover. The skin around Adam's right eye was nearly purple, and the Lion had just changed the bandages covering his Kitten's stitches.

"I'm sure it's nothing major my darling Kitten. Shawn and Randy will be with you. Daniel and Dwayne are on duty too, you'll be okay. I love you my precious Kitty." Chris spoke softly and kissed his lover.

Adam went down to the desk, he arrived at almost the same moment as the others.

Dolph was waiting for them, "The Commissioner has arrived early for his inspection. I want all of you to get this room cleaned as well as the shower block. I want this place spic and span. Now get to work!" Ziggler gave the orders in a commanding tone.

Shawn quickly organized the four other men into a work party. He gave Adam the lightest duties he could, like dusting and making sure all the newspapers and magazines were neatly stacked.

The Heartbreaker put Randy and himself on sweeping and mopping all the floors, while Heath and Seth made sure the bath and shower rooms were clean and sparkling.

Dolph made another announcement. He was lucky, today was the monthly free from work day for Block F, "I want the rest of you to make sure your cells are spotless and all beds properly made. Anyone failing to do so will face time in the pound!" Ziggler again barked, his Block was going to be the best, no matter what.

The same thing was happening in every Block. It was hard work because in the other units the majority of the inmates were at work in their prison jobs.

Dolph knew this and so did Ace. Wasn't it interesting that the inspection came on the same day when Block F would have the man power to be and look the best?

Vince and Eric were joined at the front door by the Assistant Warden. "Well, leave it to Mick to show up nearly a week early," Ace said with a near smirk on his lips.

"I was prepared for him to be a couple of days early, but... well, we've done all we can. I just wish the stabbing investigations were finished," Vince spoke with a confident tone.

"Blame Regal for that. I haven't been able to question Farrelly or Del Rio, so it's not my fault. It will all be okay, Vince. The prison is in fine shape," Laurinaitis said seriously, but inside he was laughing his head off.

A black sedan pulled up to the front gate. A man got out of the passenger side, he went to the driver's window and spoke to the man behind the wheel.

Mick Foley was in his early fifties, but looked younger. He was of average height and was a tad on the chubby side. He wasn't fat, but it was obvious he didn't spend any time in a gym. The Commissioner had long, curly hair that was pulled back in a neat pony tail. His suit and tie were a bit rumpled from the long ride in the car. Foley carried a Halliburton style brief case as he approached the three men waiting for him.

Vince smiled and took a few steps forward to greet Mick, "Hello Commissioner, welcome to Wild Wood East," The Warden spoke formally and respectfully.

"Hello Vince. Guess you weren't expecting me this early. I have to be honest, I've been hearing some things that are bothering me. Thought I'd better come see the truth for myself," Mick explained as they approached the waiting Welfare Officer and Assistant Warden.

"Commissioner, you remember my husband Eric and of course the Assistant Warden, John Laurinaitis," Vince introduced Foley to the two men.

They all shook hands and proceeded into the prison. "Shall we go to my office first?" Vince asked the Commissioner.

John Laurinaitis was not about to let Vince take over the inspection. He had to get Mick alone. Ace needed to start making small moves on the chess board. The small moves would grow and hopefully eventually become a check mate, and he would be in the Warden's chair.

Before Mick could answer, Ace spoke up, "Why don't I escort the Commissioner. I know you have prison business to attend to Vince," Laurinaitis spoke in a friendly and sincere tone, a pleasant smile on his face.

Eric wasn't about to let that happen, "No John, I've cleared my calendar. It's my department, so Commissioner, I'll be showing you around," Eric said firmly, as he got between Mick and Ace.

Johnny hid his growl, fucking Welfare Officer, trying to butt in, "No, Eric. You have all that work with Doctor Regal and then your family housing unit to supervise. I'll show him around," Laurinaitis snarked.

Vince had to do something, this was rapidly turning into a grade school playground argument and his own husband was in the middle. He knew Ace wouldn't back down. He and Eric would have their chance with Foley. If they waited they could have the last word.

"Eric dear, Ace is right. You want your project to be it's best. So the Assistant Warden is all yours, Commissioner," Vince spoke firmly. Eric knew by the look in Vince's eyes that everything would be okay. Eric backed off.

"Well, aren't I just Mister popular. All I want is to make sure this prison is running properly. What matters most to me is the prisoners. I was upset to hear that two men were viciously stabbed. I want to see everything related to the investigation. This should have been wrapped up by now. Vincent, I'll speak to you later. Eric, I want to see how the family housing unit is coming along. First I want to see all the Blocks. Let's go," Mick spoke firmly. He didn't look overly smart but in reality he was. Foley was not only book smart, but "street" wise, it took a lot to fool him.

Vince and Eric watched as Johnny Ace went off with the Commissioner. Eric turned to his spouse and leaned into his embrace. He looked up into Vince's eyes, he could see the worry. "It will be alright, Mick has always supported you," Eric said softly.

"Not with Bryan and Ziggler. That was Ace, I... Eric, for the first time I am truly worried. This won't wind up well, I just know it. Now go make sure your things are in order. I have a lot of work to do," Vince said with a kiss to Eric's head.

Eric nodded and left his husband alone. He wished he could do more, but now it was all in the hands of Fate. He prayed she would be good to them.

"How are things in General? Running smoothly?" Mick asked as he and Laurinaitis walked towards Block A.

"I guess so. There are a few problems. I haven't been able to talk to the stabbing victims yet. I'll think you'll find some of the reports very interesting. I think there is some monkey business going on. I'll show them to you later. I'm concerned Sir, I think... well, later," Ace and Foley had arrived at Block A.

The men entered the Block. Foley had a small notebook and pen in his hand. As he went around the Block, he would occasionally write something down. The Commissioner went into random cells, then the shower block. Foley then went to the guard desk.

Mick checked files, record books and the First Aid Kit and weapons safe. He was fast but accurate.

The inspection moved to B, then on to C Blocks. When they got to D block things were chaos. The plumbers had just finished cleaning out the drains in the flooded shower block. The sandbags that had been used to help stop the water were starting to break open and they also stank from the days of stagnant water. The Block looked and smelled horrible.

Ace was explaining about the flooding from the recent rains. He knew full well what had happened but he made good excuses, "I bet there are tree roots from the Glades in the lines. You have to get a flood to find the problem..." Laurinaitis was interrupted by the head plumber.

Mr. Laurinaitis, we found the problem. It wasn't tree roots, Sir. I'm sorry to say it looks deliberate. We found some prison clothing stuffed into the pipes. They must have stuffed them in the outtake grate outside," The plumber told the Assistant Warden.

"That's not good. Bag up the clothes, we'll find out who did it by the name and numbers on them. How long before we can move the men back in?" Ace asked the professional.

"Yes, Sir. I'd say a week with the clean up and repairs to the pipes," The man answered honestly.

"Alright, just do what you have to do," Johnny said to the plumber. He then turned to the Commissioner, "See, this is what I've been telling you about. There is a lack of control and security." Ace exclaimed to Foley.

"I see. Let's move on. I have a lot more to look into," the Commissioner said with no specific tone to his voice.

Laurinaitis knew all he had to do was keep moving the pawns, he'd be in Vince's chair soon. He smiled as he walked with Foley.

In Block F, Adam was resting on his bunk, his head was hurting. Chris was upset that Ziggler had forced his Kitten to clean, when he should have been resting.

"Here Adam. I went down and got some of your pain meds. Take them, honey," Shawn said softly as he handed Adam the pills while Chris brought him a bottle of cold water. Adam took the pills.

"Thanks my lion," Adam said to Chris. Shawn had already vanished, the blond would thank him later.

There was a light tap on the frame of their cell door. Seth Rollins was standing there, a bit shy looking. Adam looked at him and smiled, "Hi Seth, come on in. Chris doesn't bite... well, normally," Adam said with a bit of a flush, knowing a purple bite mark was visible on his neck.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling? I could tell you weren't feeling good," The slighter two toned haired man asked the taller man.

"I'm okay Seth. Just took some pain meds. I'll be right as rain soon..." Adam was interrupted by Ziggler's voice echoing over the Block PA system yet again.

"ALL INMATES ASSEMBLE QUIETLY IN THE MAIN ROOM. NOW!" The Head Guard barked.

Dolph had his spies tell him when Ace and Foley were getting close to Block F. He wanted everything in apple pie order.

The prisoners assembled as ordered. They stood in three even rows. Mark as the Top Dog was front and center. His Lieutenants flanked him on either side.

Barrett was at the front of his line, with his own men around him. He wanted to be in the main front line, but for now it was the Deadman's place.

Even The Raven had joined the others. Normally he could of cared less but he thought it could be fun. It also gave him a chance to be close to someone he liked.

"I want everyone at attention and quiet. If the Commissioner should ask you a question, answer him respectfully and honestly and don't elaborate. Anyone who acts out or causes problems will be sent to the pound! Am I understood?" Ziggler asked as he walked up and down in front of the inmates like an angry Marine Drill Instructor.

"Sir, yes Sir!" the inmates responded in unison. If the Head Guard wanted a mindless army, the he'd get one. Mark had spread the word to do whatever they were asked to do, at least for now.

Dwayne and Daniel exchanged looks as they sat at their desk in the center of the room. They were double checking that everything was in order. Glen was at the file cabinet, putting up or pulling out files his colleagues needed.

"I have a feeling this whole inspection is going to end badly, Dwayne. If it does, I also expect a riot, and you know something? I'm not sure I'd blame them," Bryan said in a low voice ending with a sigh. Dwayne just nodded in agreement.

Dolph went to the door, ready to greet the Assistant Warden and the Commissioner when they arrived. He didn't have to wait long. The men soon arrived.

Ziggler manually unlocked the door and let Ace and Mick into Block F. Introductions were made as the other guards joined the platinum blond.

"So, this is where the stabbings occurred? I want copies of all your reports before I leave. Now I want to see your desk," Foley said with no special tone.

The Commissioner followed his usual procedure. He checked the weapons safe, first aid kit and pulled a few random files to spot check. He also looked through the daily log books.

The entire time Foley was at the desk, the inmates stood like stone soldiers. Mark's eyes and ears were trained on the authority figures. He knew Dolph was looking impressive in the Commissioners eyes.

"Excellent. Best I've seen so far. Now let's continue," Mick stated as he got up from the chair. He walked over to the waiting inmates.

"Commissioner, this is the Top Dog, Mark Calaway," Daniel Bryan made the introduction.

"Very good, I know Mr. Calaway. Good to see you again, you doing alright?" Mick asked politely.

"You too Sir. Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Mark said politely, wishing he could say so much more.

"Any problems I need to know about?" The Commissioner asked the Top Dog.

Mark smiled, "No Sir. Just be glad when we find out who stabbed Sheamus and Alberto," the Deadman replied honestly.

The Assistant Warden wasn't happy that Mark had brought up the stabbings, "We're getting close. Rest assured that we'll find out and he will be punished," Ace spoke in a tone that said 'keep your mouth shut' as he stared at Mark.

"We will find out Calaway. I hope you're encouraging the men to speak up and tell what they know," Foley said to the Top Dog.

"Yes Sir" Was all Mark said. He wasn't going to start anything that might get McMahon in trouble.

Foley moved down the line, "What happened to you... Copeland?" Mick asked as he looked at Adam's name stamped over his prison number on his shirt.

"I... fell... banged my head on the desk, Sir," Adam said a bit shyly, he was horrible at meeting people.

"I see. You be more careful son. Enough injuries going on around here," Foley said with a friendly pat to Adam's shoulder.

Adam just continued to flush a bit, "Yes, Sir" he whispered softly. He had wanted to mention his ma's bone marrow testing but he just couldn't, it might cause waves.

"I must say this is the best Block I've seen. Officer Ziggler, I bet this is your hard work," Foley said to the platinum blond.

"Thank you Sir. I believe in keeping tight control. I just feel bad about the stabbings. I wasn't here when either of them occurred," Dolph wanted to make his point.

"I see. Do you think you're being here would have prevented the attacks?" Foley asked point blank of the Head Guard.

"Honestly, probably not. Apparently the attacker would have still managed to do it. But I feel responsible, these are my men. It's my job to protect them. I failed and I feel horrible and I won't rest until I find out who did this," Dolph spoke firmly and pointedly looked at Kevin as he said the last words.

This did not go unnoticed by Mark or the Commissioner. Kevin noticed it as well, the big man wasn't happy. In the back, The Raven hid a smirk. He had to hand it to Laurinaitis, the Assistant Warden had done his job well.

Levy still had the knife with the incriminating evidence, he needed to decided what to do with it. Stabbing someone else was out now, Foley had arrived too soon. Laurinaitis would not be able to pull off another fake questioning, not with Foley there. He wasn't worried though, he could care less if Ace won or not.

The Commissioner took a look at random cells, he was impressed at how neat and clean they all were. Dolph was racking up brownie point after brownie point. The change in Head Guards seemed to be working out.

They finished the Block inspection. The Hospital and Medical Units were next. Doctors Regal and Angle had everything in order. The inspection went fairly quickly and then Foley wanted to talk to Regal.

"You've done a great job here. This is a true hospital. I'm just sorry there is a need for one. So we still can't question Del Rio or Farrelly?" Mick asked the Doctor.

"Thank you. I'd like them to get more rest. They are along way from recovered. Let me tell you about the wonderful project we are going to be doing," Regal stated, then told about Judy Copeland's bone marrow matching test that was going to happen next week.

Laurinaitis took this time to speak his mind. "I fell this is going to set a bad example. If something goes wrong on either side we could be sued. I just don't think it's a good idea, Commissioner," Johnny said firmly. Another piece was moved on the chess board.

Doctor Regal was furious, his face turned red, "Eric and I explained that it would say on the consent form that the prison isn't responsible for anything that goes wrong. I think its a great way to establish the prison as a place of help and reform. Now the prisoner's want to help others. Give this a chance, please," Regal started off angry then was nearly pleading with Foley.

Mick looked at both men. Doctor Angle had gone back to his office. Foley could see both sides, he had a choice to make.

"Give me the information and I'll decide. I can see it from both sides. You both make valid points. I have to meet with Eric about his family housing unit," Foley said in a neutral tone of voice.

As they were heading to Eric's office, a prison messenger approached. He handed the Assistant Warden an envelope then left.

Johnny opened it, the note said what he already knew, the uniform found stuffed into the drain belonged to Kevin Nash.

"Well, well. I guess he wanted some revenge before he went back to Block F. There is also a thought that he is the phantom stabber, but there isn't any solid proof. I'll talk to him later," Ace said under his breath.

"Sounds like this man... wait, isn't he the Top Dog's special friend? Why would he risk Calaway? I want you to really look into this, it could be a set up," Foley said with conviction.

Ace was worried. He thought his plan could be in danger. He also knew Mick would read the false reports from the interviews. So he still had to hope he would soon be in Vince's chair.

"I'll look into it, but... well you'll see," Ace said. They had walked to the younger McMahon's office.

Eric was ready. He wanted Ace to leave but he knew that wouldn't happen.

Foley listened while Eric laid out all his plans for the family housing unit. They also went out to the building site. Sadly because of the rains the building of the first complex had fallen way behind, a fact Laurinaitis didn't let slip by.

"It's already a failure. The first complex should have been finished by now. A family unit? Is this a prison or not? People will be committing crimes to get in! Free housing? Cheap living, jobs, cheap day care! Come on, this whole thing is just... stupid!" The Assistant Warden was highly upset.

Eric was stunned that Ace was debasing him in front of Foley, "Did you even read my report? I covered all of this. They won't get a free ride. They have to work hard, pay rent, buy food and pay for day care. Of course, it's all scaled to fit prison pay. They will learn how to budget and live as a family. It will prepare them for life on parole. Show them how important a family is. Please, Commissioner, I've spent hours and hours on this report. I can't help it that flooding rains delayed the building," Eric's tone was serious and pleading. His career hung on the success of this program.

"Eric, I promise I'll read your report. So far I've liked the idea, but again John brings up some good points. It is a prison, but rehabilitation and reforms are important. If we can teach people how to manage on the outside. It will lower crimes likes robbery or forgery. I will consider it all carefully," Foley spoke honestly.

"Thank you, that's all I ask. I just want this to have a fair hearing. The guest house is ready or I can make you comfy in a hotel." Eric said warmly, explaining about where Foley would stay for the night.

"I will Eric I promise. I have a lot of work to do. I'll be staying at the guest house on the grounds. I'm done for today. Tell Vince I'll be back tomorrow," Mick said suddenly. One thing about Foley. When he was done he was done.

Later that evening Commissioner Foley was reading the reports on the stabbing investigation. He wasn't happy. Just as he finished there was a knock on his door. It was the Assistant Warden.

Mick invited him in. Foley's driver, who was also his general assistant made the two men coffee then vanished to his room, leaving the prison authorities to talk.

"Well John what can I do for you? I'm going to be impartial about all this. I know you're not on board with most reforms. What worries me most are these stabbings. I'm not liking what I am reading. Why are so many of Mark Calaway's top men speaking out against him?" Foley asked in confused tone.

"I think Mark knows what Nash did and the others are too afraid to confront him. When questioned alone they tended to be more... truthful," Laurinaitis said seriously. Inside once again he was rejoicing. The black chess men heavily outweighed the white ones. Unrest with the Top Dog now needed to be blamed on McMahon.

Foley wasn't sure, something about all this wasn't sitting right, but the Assistant Warden sounded sincerely worried for the prison.

"Let me add this. I just don't think Vince is doing his best anymore. He's letting others dictate to him. Regal for instance. Farrelly and Del Rio should have been questioned by now. What harm can one single question cause. Either they can tell who stabbed them or not. Nobody is going to rake them over the coals. Also, I'm really worried about this bone marrow testing. Things can go wrong. Regal and Eric only see glory for the prison and not about what could go wrong. I'm sorry about Mrs. Copeland but a prison isn't a human testing ground," again Ace made his point in a most sincere and serious way.

Mick sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee. "What would you have me do?" Foley asked simply.

"Honestly? I think Vince is tired and over worked. Just look, his reports aren't even finished. He's lost control. Look at the flooding, right under his very nose the lines were blocked. Two men were viciously stabbed. It should also be noted he approved the transfer of a very dangerous prisoner into general population. Work production has also fallen off. The nursing home may cancel their contract with the laundry. Anyway, it's all in my reports. Read them carefully, you'll do what's right for the prison and the inmates," Laurinaitis stated firmly.

Now is when all of Ace's hard work would pay off. He'd taken all of Vince's reports, a few at a time. He'd copied some things and changed others. Then last night his spy in Foley's office told him that Foley would be there today.

The Assistant Warden had broken into Vince's office. He put in all the false reports and taken the good ones. Then while he, Vince and Eric were out front that morning, greeting the Commissioner and Beth was seeing to their refreshments, Dolph Ziggler was busy changing out the files Vince still had in his brief case. All the files, reports and manuals Foley now had were "fixed" by Johnny Ace. All the good files were safely locked in the hidden safe in Laurinaitis' office. He'd pulled it off, at least he hoped so. As it had been difficult and risky.

Mick and Ace bid each other goodnight. Foley sat down with all the paper work and began to read. At two o'clock in the morning he finished.

The Commissioner was furious with his Warden. He would have to do something and fast. He was truly worried for the safety of the prison and it's inmates. He went to bed but slept fitfully. Thoughts of what to do interrupted his sleep.

The chess board was set, black was checking white.

**Please Review…..**


	54. Plan 2 Fails

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

"So you know what you have to do right?" Wade asked Cody as they sat together, Ted was with them as was Brock.

"Yeah I will go and flirt with Orton again and try to get Cena jealous the little bitch." Cody said. "Don't call him that Rhodes." Brock growled at him.

Cody shrunk back in his seat and moved closer to Ted. Brock scared him to death. He didn't want to do anything to upset or anger Brock he was insane at times. H

e scared Cody to death. "OK, I'm sorry." Cody said Brock nodded. He looked around the room and saw John and Randy talking and laughing, he smiled when he saw John smiled.

He always thought John had the best smile in the world. His smile would brighten up the room. His dimples would pop out and his eyes would shine with love and happiness.

It was one of the things Brock missed most about John.

"Brock…." Wade said trying to get Brock's attention. Brock snapped out of his trance and looked at Wade.

"What?" he asked annoyed that he was snapped out of his perving on John. "You ready to do this?" Wade asked. "Yeah sure." Brock said.

They both watched as John and Randy separated. Brock went over to John to talk to him and Cody sauntered over to Randy to put his flirt on. Brock went over to John and smiled at him, John looked at him and smiled back.

"What's going on?" John asked. "Nothing, just wanted to see how you've been we haven't spoken in a while." Brock said.

"Yeah we haven't. I guess I've been busy with Randy and you've been doing your own thing." John said, Brock nodded.

"So how are you?" John asked. "I'm good, its been good doing the counselling stuff." Brock said.

"Yeah its good. I like going there, the group helps a lot." John said. "How are you with Cody hanging off your man?" Brock asked. "What?" John asked.

"Cody and Randy over there" Brock said pointing to Randy and Cody. John looked and saw Cody flirting with Randy he growled, he couldn't believe the nerve of this kid. He went to get up and handle it but was stopped by Hunter and Shawn coming along.

Hunter grabbed Brock by the arm and Shawn went over to Cody and grabbed him and they dragged them up to their cell. Once inside Hunter and Shawn glared at them both.

This wasn't the nice Shawn, no Sir.. He had morphed into HBK. Someone Brock and Cody didn't want to deal with EVER.

"We know what you two are up to and you need to put a stop to this." Hunter said.

"We don't know what you're talking about. We aren't up to anything. We were just talking with two guys we like a lot." Cody said.

"Don't lie to us kid or you will learn the true words of pain." Shawn said getting into Cody's face. Cody swallowed hard, "Shawn, back up a bit baby." Hunter said.

Shawn sighed and stepped back out of Cody's face. "Look you can't tell us what to do." Brock said. "Yes we will." Hunter said with seriousness in his voice.

"You will leave John and Randy alone or you will see the seriously bad side of Triple H and HBK, understand me?" Hunter asked.

Brock was a little scared. That was something that never happened to him.

"Leave now." Hunter said, Brock and Cody turned on their heel and left the cell. They were so annoyed that Hunter and Shawn had figured out their plan.

Brock went back to his cell and laid down on the bed, he closed his eyes and imagined John was by his side smiling and kissing him.

"You will be mine John Cena. I promise you that." Brock vowed to himself. He was going to have John back.

No matter what it took.

**Please Review…..**


	55. Checkmate Vince

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

"Please Vince, you need to eat something. Just a piece of toast?" Eric nearly begged his spouse.

"Eric, just leave me the fuck alone! Go... just... go!" Vince barked at his husband. It was something he never did. He immediately felt guilty, the look on Eric's face would haunt him for a long time.

Eric was stunned, he blinked the tears back. In all their years together, this was the first time Vince had cursed AT him.

The younger McMahon stood at the kitchen door, "I'm sorry Vince. I'm just worried about you. I'll... see you later at the office." Eric picked up his briefcase and left before Vince could stop him.

The Warden sighed deeply as he heard Eric's motorcycle fire up, then fade as his husband rode away. "I'm sorry baby" he typed into his phone. He punched send and hoped Eric would stop and read it.

Vince's bad mood had been caused by a very early phone call from Mick Foley. Mick, sounding very angry told the Warden to be at his office at eight, then hung up abruptly.

The Warden knew it wasn't going to be good. He feared for his job as well as Eric's. It had put him in a lousy mood and he'd just taken it out on the person he loved most. The old saying rang true, "You always hurt the one you love."

Eric pulled his motorcycle to a stop. He was halfway to the prison. He'd felt his phone vibrate against his chest. He looked at the message, then he fired up his bike and turned back and rode towards home.

Vince smiled when he heard Eric's bike approach, then pull into the garage again. He went to the door and opened it. The older man watched as his sweet husband placed his helmet in the rear pannier of his bike.

Eric turned and saw Vince waiting for him. He approached his spouse. He poked his finger into Vince's chest, "Don't you EVER say something like that to me again. I love you damn it. It's not my fault," Eric spoke with a fire in his voice and eyes.

Vince just picked Eric up bridal style and carried him through the kitchen to their bedroom. They had an hour and half to get to the prison.

Eric lay panting, plastered against his beloved, "You're forgiven," he said with an airy voice.

"I am sorry baby boy. I'm worried... no I'm scared. You didn't hear Mick's voice. Eric, I love you. Stand by me?" Vince almost sounded childlike, something the confident, strong man wasn't like.

"It's okay honey. I love you and there is no place I'd rather be than at your side," Eric said with a kiss to Vince's chest.

The McMahon's got up out of their marital bed. They took another shower and redressed for work. Both prison officials picked up their briefcases. Vince's was by the door and Eric's was still in the pannier of his motorcycle.

They got into their car and headed to the prison. Neither man noticed the small scuff marks around the locks of Vince's leather briefcase. If they had, the day might have turned out differently.

The Warden and the Welfare Officer sat in their car, seatbelts unbuckled. Vince pulled Eric up against him. He kissed his husband like it was their last moment on earth.

They broke apart, breathless for the second time in an hour. "You give me strength, you always have. When you're by my side I feel invincible. What ever happens in there, I want you to know one thing. I love you Eric. I love our children. I love our grandson. Nothing, not even the prison, means as much to me as my family. When everything is settled I'm taking all of us up to Disney World. Then, you and I are going to the Keys. Let's go see what's going on shall we?" Vince asked Eric with another kiss, this one soft and sweet.

"I'll hold you to that, babe. I feel the same Vinnie. I love you and our family, so much. Come on then. I'll be by your side," Eric said as he returned the kiss.

The McMahon's headed to the Warden's Office, hand in hand. Eric couldn't help but notice the slight tremble in Vince's hand. He squeezed his spouses hand lightly. The reassuring touch gave Vince the confidence he needed.

When they got to the Warden's Office, the McMahon's were greeting by a very grim faced Beth Phoenix.

"The Commissioner, Assistant Warden and Jim Ross are in there. Sir, none of them are in a good mood. Shall I order coffee and donuts?" Beth asked her boss, a nervous edge to her tone.

"Alright. No, I'm not in a very hospitable mood myself. Beth? Do I have your loyalty and support?" Vince asked his secretary.

"One hundred percent Sir. Should I come take notes?" the pretty blond asked.

"Thank you, Beth. No, but make sure the camera is on and use a new tape and give it only to me or Eric," Vince instructed his secretary.

Beth nodded in understanding. She got up and put a new tape in the machine. In the meantime, after another kiss the McMahon's entered the Warden's office.

Foley was sitting in Vince's chair. Ross and Laurinaitis were on the couch. All of them wore grim expressions on their faces.

"Gentlemen, have a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Commissioner Foley stated seriously.

The couple sat down in the two chairs that faced the desk. Vince felt vulnerable on this side of his desk, he didn't like it one bit. This was his office damn it. He'd worked hard to earn it.

Ross wore a grim expression as he sat next to the Assistant Warden. He knew what was about to happen and he didn't like it.

John H. Laurinaitis, while a grim line was on his lips, inside he was happy. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he'd done his job. All the evidence had been planted. Only one piece remained, the knife in Raven's possession. If things went as he suspected, he'd deal with Levy later.

"I am not a happy person right now. I was up till early morning, reading your reports, Vince. To be honest, I'm disappointed. When I named you Warden, I had such high hopes. For many years, I was right. You made vast improvements. Along with Eric, you made some great strides in prison reforms. The State has even taken some of your reforms on board State wide. We clashed on occasion but we always worked it out. But, what has been happening lately, I can't over look," Mick paused and took a sip of water. His eyes never left Vince's.

The Commissioner continued, "I've already sent the reports to the State Board of Prisons. There is going to be a further investigation be assured of that..." Foley was interrupted by Eric. The Welfare Officer was losing patients.

"Commissioner just what are you trying to say? Vince has worked just as hard if not harder for the past year. His reports were in good order, I double checked them!" Eric spoke in a firm tone.

"Then I suggest you need glasses. I'm not going to discuss the reports until I've met with the Board. I have to act on behalf of the prison and the welfare of the inmates. I like you both, you know this. Hell, I've even gone out on a limb for some of your reforms. I love the family unit plan. I think it needs a bit more work, or did. It's going to be put on hold. The building will be finished. It's progressed to far to stop the work..." Once again Foley was stopped, this time by Vince.

"Mick, what the hell is going on? I handed you well done and complete reports. What did I do that was so wrong?" Vince asked in a demanding voice, he was angry.

"As I said, I can't discuss it right now. Too much is going on here. Flooding, work production is down, outside contracts are under threat, two people were stabbed and a known killer was released to population. There are other things I can't discuss. It really pains me to say this but Vince, Eric you're both suspended pending further investigation. This is affective at noon today." Mick spoke with a heavy heart. He didn't want to suspend Vince and Eric, but after an emergency Skype with the Board of Prisons he had no choice.

"What? Okay, I can understand me but why Eric? He hasn't got anything to do with this! Come on Mick!" Vince was truly shocked that Eric would fall with him.

"Vince, I can understand, but I can't say. My hands are truly tied by the Board. I suggest you use this time to refresh and rest. You'll face the Board in a few weeks, then I'm sure...Well, I am sorry." Foley spoke with a sincere tone.

Johnny Ace was holding his breath his worked had paid off. He just needed to know one thing, he waited impatiently.

"So, who is going to take... no, fill in for Vince?" Eric's tone was upset, his brow raised. He'd better not hear the name Laurinaitis.

Unfortunately Eric's wish wasn't to be granted. "There's only one who is qualified. So for now, at noon, John Laurinaitis will take over as Warden." Foley said flatly.

Vince started to speak, but Eric jumped up off his chair, his actions tipped the piece of furniture over.

"NO!" Eric yelled with a bang of his fist on Vince's desk. The Commissioner started a bit. He had expected Vince to be upset, but it was Eric that took it the hardest.

"Eric, please. Calm down. We'll deal with this. The truth will win in the end, it always does. All I ask, Ace is that you treat the inmates with respect. Trust me, things will go smoother if you remember these are men with dignity," Vince spoke quietly. He was numb, somehow Johnny Ace had beaten him. All he could think of was the inmates. He prayed Mark would hold them together because he knew all the hard fought for reforms had just flown out of the window.

Eric sat back down with a thump. Vince had righted the chair while Eric ranted. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let anyone see them fall. Eric felt like he had been shot in the heart.

"It's my job to worry about the inmates now. There will be some changes around here, badly needed ones. Mister Commissioner, I'll need an Assistant Warden, will it be my choice?" Laurinaitis asked Mick.

"The Board directed that you would be able to name your Assistant with my approval." Mick answered as he shuffled some papers on the desk.

"Well, That's an easy choice. I'll name Dolph Ziggler as my Assistant. You saw how he runs Block F. He's been an excellent Head Guard and he's serious about his work. I'll stand behind him one hundred percent," Ace said firmly.

Eric let out a few huffs of breath and bit his tongue. He couldn't stand Ziggler. He realized now, this whole plot went back to when there was the shake up with Bryan. He curled and uncurled his fists, Eric Bischoff-McMahon was absolutely furious.

Vince realized the same thing his husband did. It shocked him to realize how long this "plot" had been brewing. He was going to have to do a lot of work before he was called in front of the Board of Prisons.

"Alright. I'll approve him. The Board can over ride, but I doubt they will. Better to have people who know the prison. Now Vince, Eric please step out for a few minutes. Mr. Ross and I need to take care of some things with Mr. Laurinaitis. I'll call you back in a few minutes," Foley said flatly. He wasn't happy either.

Vince nodded and took Eric by the hand to the outer office. When they got there Beth was in tears.

"I heard. I'm sorry and I am going to quit. I won't have a job anyway. How could this happen?" The pretty blond said with a sniff.

"I don't know Beth. I promise you, as soon as this gets worked out and I'm back in my chair, you'll be sitting right here, with a raise. I'm so sorry," Vince said sadly. Beth was his right hand, he couldn't do this job without her.

"Thanks boss. At least... now... we can... oh I hate this!" Beth sobbed louder.

Eric went to the secretary and gave her a hug. He liked her just as much as Vince did. Beth often helped him as well.

In the mean time, in Block F, Dolph Ziggler appeared anxious like he was waiting for something.

"What's going on with him?" Dwayne asked his fellow guard, Daniel Bryan. They were standing by the doors that led to the exercises yard.

"I don't know but I think some thing big is going down. You can just feel the tension in the air," Bryan answered, a bit of worry in his tone.

"Yup, I feel it too. I'm glad to know it isn't just me. Well, maybe we're going to find out," Johnson said as they heard the phone on the desk ring. Ziggler nearly jumped on the device.

The man that often spied for Daniel Bryan was sitting close to the desk. The conversation he was hearing was shocking, if he put it together right. He knew if it was true things were going to change and not for the better.

The spy wasn't worried about telling Daniel, he knew the guard would find out soon enough. He decided someone else needed to know first, he went to tell. This was big, really big.

Dolph hung up the phone and pumped his fist in the air and smile on his face was blinding. He waved Johnson and Bryan over to the desk. Glen was up on the levels, he'd find out later.

"Boys, I'm... I've got to go to the Administration wing. There will be an announcement later. I gotta run!" Ziggler could barely contain himself. He quickly left, leaving his colleagues to wonder what was going on.

The spy told what he knew and that person told the next one on the grape vine. It wasn't a random, loose lipped vine, only those that needed to hear, heard.

At eleven forty five Eric took the last picture off his wall. He was openly crying. He couldn't believe what had happened, it was right or fair. He put the picture in the full box that sat on his desk.

"Eric?" Doctor Regal's voice called from the door. He'd come to find out of the rumors were true. From the wetness on the Welfare Officer's cheeks, the Doctor knew it wasn't a rumor.

Eric looked up, "He won Bill, he actually fucking won. Vince and I are out. Ace and Ziggler are in. Mick has to meet with the Board. Promise me something, try not to let him take everything away. But not to the point it endangers your job. The inmates need you. We at least get to stay in the house until the final decision is made, Vince just told me. This is killing him, I'm worried," Eric said with a sad sniff.

William came over and gave Eric a hug. They were like brothers and the news tore the Doctor up.

"I'll do what I can Eric, you know this. Kurt is just as upset. Just... as your Doctor try to get Vince to relax. Take him on a vacation. Take Brandon to Disney. You've been wanting to do that since he was born. What about Shane and Stephanie?" Regal spoke warmly. He was Steph's godfather, a role he took seriously.

"Good advice. We just talked about that. Yes, this is just a temporary vacation. You and Kurt come to dinner soon. I can play match maker," Eric said with a tired laugh.

Regal rolled his eyes, "Okay okay. I know, I know. Kurt is... sweet. You set it up and I'll cave. Listen...I...just take care of each other. I gotta get back. I'm sure I won't be able to protect Sheamus or Alberto much longer. Neither of them have said a word about who did it. Just thought you should know," Regal said with another hug to the younger man.

Regal left the office of his friend. He was furious. He made a silent vow to get Vince and Eric back into their jobs.

Eric put the last piece of packing tape on the box just as Vince came into his office, he'd already sent his boxes out to the car.

"Ready, babe? Is this everything?" Vince asked as he looked around his spouses office.

"Yeah. My career crammed into three boxes. I hate this! I can't wait to find out what's really going on! In the mean time, let's just enjoy this time off," Eric said, his eyes were dry but red rimmed.

"We'll find out and be back here in no time, I promise. Come on baby, let's go play with Brandon," Vince said as he easily picked up two of the boxes.

Eric picked up the third and followed his spouse. Without looking back the former Warden and Welfare Officer packed their boxes into the trunk of their car. Vince drove them home. He was glad Foley agreed they could stay until the final decision of the Board.

Laurinaitis wasn't pleased. He'd looked forward to moving into the large house on the hill that overlooked not only the prison, but one of the many lakes in the Glades. Foley had been firm in his decision though. Ace knew it was just a matter of time, then it would be all his.

Back at the prison, Foley was deep in talks with Laurinaitis and Ziggler. He wanted to make sure the prisoners came first.

"My best advice is to not rush in and make a lot of changes. If you do, you're just asking for a riot and rest assured that won't go over well with me or the Board. Am I understood?" The Commissioner asked pointedly, his brow raised.

"Of course, Commissioner. I'll start slowly but remember this is a prison, the men are criminals. Men who harmed innocent people for their pleasure. It's not a holiday camp. That was Eric's problem, he treated them like little angels, you see where it got him. I don't intend to let it happen to me," Ace stated just as firmly, his own brow raised.

Mick, Johnny and Dolph continued talking until the early afternoon. Mick had to get back to the city. He wanted to get started on the internal investigation. None of this was sitting well and he wanted to get to the bottom of the mess.

The Commissioner had a deep down feeling that the McMahon's had somehow been set up. He'd have to unravel the situation thread by thread. He knew he'd figure it all out eventually.

In the Warden's Office, Johnny Ace sat back in Vince's chair, a smirk on his lips. "I'll have my furniture moved in here. You can use this for now. I have a list of new regulations ready to put out but first, a toast," Laurinaitis said as he called Maryse to bring in the champagne.

Beth had left in tears, five minutes behind the McMahon's. She didn't want to give Maryse the satisfaction of throwing her out.

The new Warden and his Assistant toasted the situation. They were riding high, the Wild Wood East Penitentiary For Men was theirs. The battle had been won.

Back in the Blocks the news was spreading like wildfire and a panic was setting in. Nobody in their right mind wanted Laurinaitis in charge.

Dwayne Johnson hung up the phone in disbelief, "It's... true. That was... Assistant Warden Ziggler. Laurinaitis has been named the Warden. The McMahon's are gone," Johnson's tone was full of shock.

Daniel Bryan and Glen Jacobs looked at each other. They couldn't believe it either. The three guards just sat there, they were numb. Even Glen knew this would mean trouble.

As the afternoon progressed into early evening the entire prison population knew about the McMahon's, Laurinaitis and Ziggler.

The people in authority were confused and upset as well. Nearly everyone was behind Vince and Eric, but a few were glad to see the change.

It was the same with the prisoners. When Wade Barrett heard the news he was thrilled, he hoped to be Top Dog soon. The Nexus and The Posse and a couple of the smaller factions were planning a meeting after supper. It would soon be time to declare war on the Deadmen.

Wade knew there was a potential problem. Many men had mentioned the word riot. The Englishman didn't want that. Prison Code said in a riot all prisoners must support it.

Barrett could agree, then when the riot started he could barricade off his men and not take action. Another option was to again agree, then during the riot, openly attack the rioting factions. He liked the second option better. The more chaos he could create the better. He just had to come out on top.

Shawn, Hunter, Kevin, Chris and John were meeting in the Top Dog's cell. Roman Reigns was also there by special invitation.

"They want to riot. Now isn't the time. We need to prepare first. Now, Chris you can start gathering medical supplies. The rest of you pass the word to start saving food and water," Mark said seriously to his lieutenants.

"When do you think it will happen?" Roman asked the faction leader and Top Dog.

"When we reach the breaking point. If we don't know, neither will the authorities. We must keep the element of surprise on our side. I want this kept as quiet as possible. I'll know when it's time. Does everyone trust me on this?" The Top Dog's brow was raised as he spoke.

His lieutenants all nodded. They knew that Mark would know just the right time to strike and when that time came it would be fast and hard.

When the word about the Warden got around the Block there were three plans being made.

One by the Top Dog and his joined factions. One by Barrett and his groups. The last one was being formed in the mind of the Raven.

A riot would be the perfect time for Levy to wreak havoc. Satan himself gave a shudder at the Raven's plan.

**Please Review…..**


	56. Talking And Sick

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Mark sat up in his cell thinking about the events of the day. He was glad that he had managed to calm everyone down.

He hoped the inmates wouldn't get to antsy and try something on their own that isn't what this prison needed he wanted to keep everyone calm so something unwanted didn't happen.

He wanted to try and keep peace amongst the inmates for now at least.

**MEANWHILE**

John, Randy and Hunter stood in the workshop working and talking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe what's going on right now its insane." Randy said as they worked. "I know, but we need to keep calm. If we're calm everyone else will remain calm." Hunter said.

Speaking from experience. "Hunt's right Ran. We need to keep calm for as long as possible. I don't know how long we can last being calm but its better than the alternative." John said, Randy looked at him.

"Hey, I am freaking out too Ran. Don't think I am not, this is scary and nerve-wracking. I am just worried that if this riot happens that something will happen to you. I want to keep you safe and calm. I don't want you getting hurt in all of this." John said.

"Baby I love that you care but I will be fine I can take care of myself." Randy said.

"I know you can Ran, but you don't know what these men in here are capable of, some of them a fucking nuts." John said.

"I mean look at Raven, he is fucking insane, I don't want him getting his hands on you, god knows what that sick freak would do to you." John said.

"He's right Orton, you never know what is going through that perverted son of a bitches mind. He is fucking nuts." Hunter added in on the conversation. Randy sighed, he knew they were right.

He felt like a baby though needing protection. He was a man and he could take care of himself he didn't need to be wrapped up in cotton wool like a small innocent baby.

He was strong and he knew what to do to protect himself. He looked into John's eyes and saw the worry there and he knew he had to do what John wanted him to do.

He didn't want to hurt John. He was the most important person to him in the world. "I promise I will be careful." Randy said, John smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He was glad Randy was going to be careful.

He wanted him to be safe. If anything was to happen to him, John didn't know if or how he would go on.

"Look guys the main thing is that we support Mark all the way." Hunter said, John and Randy nodded.

They would support Mark NO MATTER WHAT!

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Randy laid in bed naked and panting after having amazing sex.

Chris and Adam were asleep and John was reading his head on Randy's cum covered chest. John kissed Randy's chest and looked up at him. Randy leaned down and kissed John softly.

"That was incredible." He said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was, I love being with you. So raw and passionate." John said, Randy smiled.

"Lets get some sleep baby." Randy said John nodded. They covered themselves with a sheet and they closed their eyes and dozed off to sleep in one another's arms feeling safer and happier than ever.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up with a start, he was hot and clammy and not feeling very well, he took a deep breath trying to feel better, but it didn't work.

He jumped out of bed naked and ran over to the toilet and got on his knees and threw up everything he had to eat that day into the toilet.

Randy woke up when he heard throwing up he looked over and saw John. He got out of bed and pulled on some boxers and went over to his lover, he crouched down beside John and rubbed his back.

John groaned as he finished throwing up. "You OK?" Randy asked. "No I feel horrible." John said, Randy sighed, he handed John some mouth wash and John washed his mouth out.

John then got up and pulled on some boxers and climbed back into bed.

Randy got into bed and held John and watched him get to sleep.

"I hope you haven't caught Adam's sickness." Randy said, lately Adam had been feeling really ill as well and Randy just hoped that a nasty bug wasn't going away.

He just wanted John to be well. He just hoped whatever it was would be gone soon enough.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	57. Something Isn't Right

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Laurinaitis and Ziggler had been in charge of the Wild Wood East Penitentiary for Men for one week. They made several changes that weren't sitting well.

The first thing was the Family Housing Unit was stopped. The builders were sent away, leaving a nearly finished complex behind. That order had come from the Board. They decided to wait till after the meeting with Vince and Eric. After that they would decide on how best to have the building finished, either as a new cell block or for family housing or some completely different use altogether. Sometimes the Board of Prisons could be fickle.

The second thing that changed was that visitation was pulled back to twice a month instead of every week. The men with children on the outside nearly rioted. It took Mark and Shawn a long time to calm them down.

They didn't understand why their Top Dog was so resistant to calling a full riot. The Deadman explained that it was better to be very well prepared. He reminded them of the last riot, when food and water had been cut off and taken away.

For now the inmates were willing to follow Mark and his plan. They hid food and water in their cells. Tension was high and tempers were boiling.

Other small changes were also put into effect. The "casual" clothes from Friday to Monday was canceled, uniforms were worn at all times.

The once a month random day off was taken away as well. These things were at least better tolerated by the prisoners.

More changes would be coming. Ace was bound and determined to make WWE a prison that punished, to hell with reforms.

The guards were also upset. Instead of moving one of them up as the Head Guard, Ziggler brought in someone new to take over his position. Someone he knew that would be on his side.

The man was Dave Batista. He was known in other prisons where he worked as "The Animal". His reputation was well known and nobody in their right mind was happy about him being at the WWE prison.

Dave had worked in prisons all over the country. He finally settled in Florida six years ago. He was a big man, he stood six foot six inches tall and weight nearly three hundred pounds. He was all muscle, not a trace of fat could be found. He also had several tats, adding to the intimidation factor. His eyes were dark and hard.

There were rumors that he had killed inmates but as no proof was ever found, they remained just that; rumors.

Daniel, Dwayne and Glen were very unhappy. Dwayne had left his last job just to get away from Batista and now here he was back working with his sworn enemy. Johnson had no choice but to put up with it. He couldn't afford to move and he had two children from a previous marriage. They lived only fifteen minutes away. He refused to be away from them again.

Mark too knew about Batista. He warned his faction to steer clear of him and to not be caught alone with him.

A couple of years ago, a mutual friend of Mark, Kevin, Shawn and Hunter's had been transferred to a prison in northern Florida. Sean Waltman wanted to be closer to his family so with Eric McMahon's help he finally managed to get moved.

About six months later, word got back to Mark that Sean was found dead in an isolated cell in The Pound. The story was that Batista raped, then killed Waltman because he had refused to be his bitch. No proof had ever been found. Batista had a solid alibi or at least he paid to have one. The prisoner's knew the truth. Mark mourned his friend.

It was early morning, Chris was holding back Adam's long blond locks as the younger man threw up in the toilet in their cell.

Jericho was really worried, this was the fifth or sixth time since Adam had hit his head that he'd been sick.

Adam stood up shakily with Chris' help. The ill man quietly brushed his teeth. When he finished, Chris helped him back to bed.

"Sorry Lion. I think I caught the flu or something. I really don't feel too good," Adam whimpered quietly.

"You're going to see the Doc today. Johnson is on duty so it should be okay. You need your stitches removed anyway," Chris said with a soft stroke to his lover's face.

"Just... I hate feeling so weak. I need to be strong for the boss, Mark needs us. I'll go to the Doctor, no arguments," Adam said with a sigh. He felt bad that he hadn't been much help in the riot preparations.

Water and non perishable foods were hidden in every cell in the prison. If a riot did happen they would be ready.

Mark wanted to avoid a confrontation as long as possible. With the arrival of Dave Batista, the Deadman knew things had changed for the worse. A riot would come now for sure. The Top Dog could only wait for the point of no return.

"I'm glad Kitten but um... I wasn't asking, I was telling. I'm worried about you. You throw up with the flu, but not this much. I'm... I just want Doc to look at you," Chris said softly. Randy and John were still sleeping.

The Lion was starting to worry about Adam's head wound. He'd been reading some medical books as he thought about taking the nursing course. Vomiting after a head trauma could mean a clot in the brain.

Chris was also smart enough to know that he wasn't a medical professional and self diagnosis was the worst possible thing a person could do. However, he also loved his Kitten enough to want to make sure there was no damage to his brain.

Adam rested in Chris' bunk while his handsome Lion started to gather up their shower things, the morning bell would ring soon.

Suddenly the Kitten dashed out of the bed and rushed back to the toilet and threw up more contents from his stomach. Chris hurried to his lover and helped him again.

An hour and forty five minutes later a freshly showered Adam was sipping a cup of hot tea and nibbling slowly on a piece of dry toast.

Chris came to the table and sat down next to Adam, he had a full tray of breakfast.

"I talked to Officer Johnson, he cleared it for you to come with me this morning. He'll also let Damien know you won't be at work today," Chris explained as he took a big bite of scrambled eggs.

"Okay. I hope Evan understands, we were going to process in some new books. The last load Eric got for us. Damien says we probably we won't get any more. Evan said too, that Damien is fighting to keep the library open. Acehole says two hours on Saturday is long enough," the Kitten said with a sad sigh.

"That's just not right! A lot of the guys need access for studying or for legal references. We set those hours in the Policy and Rules Committee!" Shawn said hotly. He was acting more like his HBK persona as the days of Warden Laurinaitis wore on.

"That's what Damien said... excuse... me," Adam's hand flew over his mouth as he suddenly dashed off to the bathroom, Chris on his heels. Officer Johnson followed as well.

"I'm worried about him Chris is scared to death. He thinks it could be a clot or something from Adam's head injury," Shawn said with a worried tone.

"He'll be alright Shawn. You know how worked up Chris can get. Adam is really worried about his mother. He's so afraid that Acehole will cancel the bone marrow screenings," Mark explained thoughtfully to his lieutenant.

"Excuse me... um... I don't mean to interrupt... but is Adam alright?" Seth Rollins asked the Top Dog shyly.

Mark smiled at the young man with the half blond, half black head of hair. "He'll be fine, probably a virus or something. He's seeing the Doctor later. Tell Reigns I need to see him, tonight will do," Mark told his youngest faction member.

"Yes, Sir and thanks," Seth spoke with a smile. He walked back over to where his two older lovers were sitting. He respectfully leaned over to his Master and whispered in the Islander's ear.

The handsome leader of The Shield looked over at the Deadman and gave Mark a respectful nod. The Top Dog was like a second father to him.

Adam and Chris returned to the table. The lanky Kitten looked tired and pale as the Lion helped him settle back down in his chair.

"Sorry, your breakfast is cold now because of me," Adam said in a hoarse whisper. He knew his Lion was worried about him and it made him feel bad.

"It's okay baby Kitty. I wasn't really that hungry. Drink some water please, you need to stay hydrated," Chris said worriedly as he handed Adam a glass of water.

"He's right honey. Seth asked about you. We're all worried," Shawn said with a gentle stroke through the blond's soft locks.

As Adam smiled and waved to Seth, Dwayne came over to their table. He put his hands on his knees and leaned over, "Feeling better?" he asked the ailing inmate.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you. Sorry about your shoes. I'll clean them for you," Adam said with a flush to his pale cheeks. He accidentally threw up on the guards shoes as he got to the bathroom. Adam was mortified.

Dwayne flashed a toothy grin, "Nah, I'll let the laundry do it," He said with a wink and nod towards Barrett's table. All the Deadmen laughed a bit.

The guard left the table and went back to the desk. He settled in, still chuckling.

A sudden quiet settled over the room as Dave Batista walked into the block. He wore a prison logo baseball cap low on his brow. He also wore a military style flack jacket. It set him apart from the others. Normally only the gate and outdoor tower guards wore them.

Batista strolled slowly to the guard desk. His eyes roaming the room as he walked. He stepped up to Johnson and stared down at him.

Dwayne got the point, he got up out of the chair so Dave could sit, "So, what's going on Rocky?" the new Head Guard almost cooed to Dwayne. Rocky was the nickname Batista had given Johnson when they had worked together before.

Johnson had to bite his lip to keep from growling, he hated that name, "not much. They are just finishing breakfast," Dwayne replied sharply as he wrote on a report, he gripped the clip board hard.

"You're out of uniform Rocky. I should give you demerits for that, unless you have a good reason?" Batista asked, brow raised.

"Actually, Sir, I do. I was helping one of the inmates and on the way to the toilet, he threw up on my shoes. When I go on break, I'll get my spare work shoes. The sneakers are ones I keep for emergencies," Johnson explained with a bit of a sneering edge to his voice.

"Gross! Who was sick?" Batista asked. He ignored the tone from his colleague.

"Copeland. Jericho is taking him to see Regal when he goes to work. It's time for Adam's stitches to come out anyway," the guard answered his superior without looking up.

Most of the inmates had finished eating and were now doing last minute things before the work bell rang.

Dave stood up and went to the file cabinet where Dwayne was standing. He leaned in close, his breath hot on Johnson's neck. Dwayne tried to step away, but Batista stopped him with a gentle touch to his arm.

"The dogs will be going to work soon. We could have a little fun in the shower block. You liked it remember?" Dave spoke hotly in Dwayne's ear.

Dwayne looked hard at his new boss and old nemesis, "Yeah, Dave I did, until you decided I was your personal punching bag. We fucked once and it will stay that way," Johnson said with a slam of the file cabinet drawer.

Before Dave could respond the bell rang. There was a flurry of activity as the inmates lined up at the door ready to be let out for work. Dwayne took advantage of the situation and and went to the door, he would be the escorting officer.

Adam and Chris watched as the others left. They didn't have to leave for another hour. Chris growled low as Dave cast an eye towards Adam. He didn't like the way Batista leered at his precious Kitten.

"Come on, Doc won't care if we're early... start groaning," Chris said with a wink.

Even as bad as he felt, Adam picked up his lover's cue. "Oh, I'm sick" the Kitten whined loud enough to get Batista's eyes on him. Adam covered his mouth like he was about to be ill again.

Chris jumped up quickly, "Sir? Please, can I take him to the Doctor's now? I'm a trustee and I work there," Chris made sure his tone came across as worried and anxious, he wasn't really acting.

Dave narrowed his eyes, he looked hard at the two inmates. Adam did look very pale and he was supposed to go to the Doctor anyway, "Yeah okay. I'll fix your pass, hurry up," Batista spoke sharply.

Another pair of eyes watched from the upper level of cells. They didn't like the way the new Head Guard treated or looked at the beautiful blond. He also hated the tawnier, older blond. Why should he have ownership of such a pretty object. Maybe it was time to steal the green eyed beauty. He started to form a plan.

Chris wrapped his arm around Adam's waist and walked him to the desk. Batista stood back as the couple signed out and Jericho took the pass. After all if Adam was sick he didn't want to catch anything or wind up thrown up on.

"I'll bring him back when he's finished. Officer Johnson told the library he wouldn't be at work," Chris said as he signed his name with a flourish.

The Lion and Kitten were let out of the Block and headed to the Doctor. Adam's head rested on Chris' shoulder as they walked to the medical unit.

"You're sure I'd make a good nurse?" Chris asked as they walked slowly towards their destination.

"Yes, Lion I do. I would be so proud of you. So you tell Doctor Regal you want to take the classes," Adam said warmly but his voice was hoarse from being so sick.

As they got to the Library door, Evan popped out. He frowned when he saw how pale and wan his friend and co worker looked.

"Ad, you don't look so good... well... sorry you know what I mean," Evan said in a flustered tone.

Adam smiled, he knew his friend meant well, "I don't feel good either. I'm sorry not to be here to help with those books," Adam said to the younger man.

Evan frowned even more, his eyes filled with tears, "It doesn't matter. The Warden refused delivery of the books, said we had too many already," the young man sniffed. He wanted all the books they could get.

"That fucking asshole bastard! Eric got those books special! There were a lot of legal aid books we needed in there! Damn it! He's throwing us back to the stone age!" Adam was so angry he forgot about being sick.

"I know. Oh and get this, he also said we are only to allow people to check out one book per month! We'll have to reset the check out computer. Damien is in his office now blowing his top off! Ad, I've never seen him this angry. He said..." Evan paused to lean in closer to the couple then continued.

"Damien said to tell Top Dog he'll support any action that would get rid of Laurinaitis," Evan spoke in a whisper.

"I'll tell him. He'll be glad to know. I want you to pull a couple of first aid books and see if you can find a survival book with recipes and stuff. We'll need them in case of a ..." Chris whispered back to Evan. The word "riot" didn't need saying.

Evan nodded and quickly went back into the library. Officer Johnson was approaching, no need to get caught plotting.

The guard stopped and briefly checked on Adam, then told them in a friendly was to get going, Ziggler was around in the halls.

Chris and Adam got to the Doctor's office and Adam checked in while Chris put on his white coat and caught up with what was happening from nurse Maria. Chris was working the rest of the day.

Adam sat wearily, he loved watching Chris work. He really hoped nothing would stand in the way of his Lion's nursing classes.

The office was unusually quiet, Chris had told them it was a lot harder for the prisoners to get a sick call. If Adam hadn't needed his stitches removed, he probably wouldn't have been allowed to come either, even though he was obviously sick.

"Come on back Kitty, Maria will take your vitals," Chris said professionally. Adam's medical chart was in his hand.

Again Adam hoped Chris could become a nurse. The blond had a sudden wicked thought of the two of them playing the adult version of nurse and patient. He flushed a bit.

When they got back to the exam room, Adam sat on the table. Chris wanted to stay and Maria said he could with a smile.

As the pretty nurse took Adam's vitals, the smiled stayed on her lips. All Chris could talk about was Adam. How he hoped they could maybe marry some day. She could see the love they had for each other, it radiated off them like warm sunshine.

"Okay Adam. Give a me urine sample, then I'll draw some blood. Doctor wants some X-Ray's too," Maria said as she handed Adam a covered, plastic cup.

Adam went to the small bathroom and did what he had to do and washed his hands. He left the cup on the shelf, then went back out to the exam room.

Maria drew some blood. Adam then changed into a paper gown. After they took some X-Ray's of his head, the couple were now back in the exam room waiting for Doctor Regal.

"I'm scared Chrissy. What if there is something wrong with my head?" Adam finally expressed his fears.

Chris got up and stood between Adam's legs as they dangled from the table. He took the blonds hands in his. The older man leaned in close and spoke softly, "You'll be fine Kitty. I'm sure you have a bug and you're stressed about your mom. Stress can do bad things."

"You're right about that. I wish I could see her. I feel like I'm letting her down. Hopefully things will be back to normal soon," Adam said with a sigh.

The only way Chris knew how to make Adam feel better was to kiss him, so he did. In the middle of their tongue dancing kiss, Doctor Regal opened the exam room door.

William was taken a back for a moment. He'd never seen such a loving, passion filled exchange. It brought a tear to his eye. He cleared his throat, causing the couple to break the kiss.

"Sorry boss, he's just so... beautiful. I can't help it," Chris said proudly as Adam's cheeks flushed to a deep pink.

"Don't ever say sorry Chris. A love like yours should be shown it reminds the rest of us how it should be." Regal said as he glanced at Adam's chart. He sat on his rolling stool and moved to the place where Chris had been standing.

The doctor checked Adam's heart and lungs. He tested the Kitten's reflex points on his knees and elbows.

"You know, I always wondered what these little hammers are really called," Adam asked out of the blue as his elbow jerked.

Doctor Regal laughed, "Most people think it has some long, obscure name but it is just called a reflex hammer. There are different styles like a Taylor, Queen Square, Babinski and this is called the Trömner, after the inventor, " Regal explained as he tapped Adam's elbow again.

Next he looked in Adam's ears, nose and throat. Lastly he moved in close with another instrument and checked the Kitten's beautiful green eyes.

William leaned back, then looked at the green eyes again. He had Adam look up, down and then side to side. He hummed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked with a worried tone. Chris was standing behind the table, he placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, letting his Kitten know he was there.

Regal smiled, "nothing I can see. I just wanted to make sure your eyes weren't showing any signs of something wrong. Sometimes if you have a brain injury one pupil can be bigger, or maybe not perfectly round. Yours are just fine. Now tell me, what's been happening?" Regal spoke warmly as he sat back to listen to his patient.

" I dunno. It started a few days after I hit my head. I've throw up a few times," Adam replied in a thinking tone.

" For the last couple of days though, he's been throwing up more often. Once last night, and once during breakfast." Chris added. He wanted Regal to know everything.

"So no certain time? Or after certain activities? Can you eat?" The Doctor asked as he made some notes on the inmate's chart.

"No to time or activity. Yeah I can eat, but I'm not really hungry. He makes me eat," Adam smiled as he leaned back, knowing Chris was there to support him.

"As he should. Try at least to get some soup in your tummy. But most of all drink lots of water or juice. If you can, eat some fruit, like oranges or bananas. Let me go check some test results and your X-Ray's. Just relax," The Doctor said with a gentle pat to Adam's knee.

Chris came back around and sat on the Doctor's stool. The Lion settled between the Kitten's knees again. Adam ran his fingers through the tawny hair of his Lion, something only he could get away with.

"You know him. Was he worried? Or hiding something?" Adam asked his older lover.

Chris smiled softly and looked directly into Adam's pretty green eyes, "I don't think so. Puzzled maybe, but not hiding anything. He never does that. He always tells the truth, no matter what. Say, maybe he'll let you pop in and see Shea and Bertie before you go," Chris hoped he could get Adam's mind off his worry.

"I'd like that very much," Adam sighed softly. He knew Chris wouldn't lie, but he still worried.

"Baby boy, stop worrying. I never should have mentioned about a clot. I'm sure it's mostly stress and worry about your ma. She'll be okay. You know Doctor Backlund is taking good care of her," Chris tried to comfort his Kitten.

"It's so weird to think of ma dating her Doctor. I wish I could see her! Damn Acehole!" the blond again sighed.

"You will, next month. Just be glad that alt least for now Vinegar Balls or Acehole can't stop our mail, that's for the Fed's to deal with. That Rollins kid is nice. He was really worried about you, Shawn told me," Chris again tried to change the subject.

"He is nice. I miss Heath too. I never thought I'd make such... true friends, or meet the love of my life in here," Adam said with another caress through Chris' hair.

The Lion growled low in his throat. He normally hated having his hair messed with but Adam made it feel so good, "We're family. We have to be. This place will change you... forever. But one thing, even when you leave, you'll still be family. You'll always have someone to help you," Chris said thoughtfully.

Adam was about to answer when the exam room door opened again. It was Doctor Regal.

From the moment the couple looked at the Doctor they both knew something wasn't right. The man had an expression on his face that you never wanted to see, especially on a Doctor, it was of extreme sadness.

The Lion and Kitten looked at each other, then at Regal. Chris stood and grabbed Adam's hand and held it tightly.

The Doctor sat on his stool, palmed his face and sighed, "Adam, I'm so sorry, but..."

PLEASE REVIEW….


	58. Changes Are Made

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**MEANWHILE**

"You OK there baby?" Randy asked his lover as they ate breakfast together.

John looked into Randy's blue grey eyes and nodded. "Yeah just worried about Adam that's all. I mean if he is really sick, I mean I could have the same thing." John said, Randy sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think it will be anything serious." Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah I guess so, I guess I need to have your faith." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Hey guyshow are things?" Hunter asked interrupting them.

John and Randy smiled at him. "We're good what about you Hunt?" John asked his mentor. "I'm good, are you two ready for work?" he asked, John and Randy finished off their breakfast and nodded.

They got up and put their trays back and they headed to work with Hunter. They got to the workshop and got busy working on the lisence plates that needed to be made. John knew that ettin busy at work was the best way to not worry about Adam and Chris.

John was worried about his friends, but he was concerned about himself as well. He had a feelin that whatever Adam had he had as well. They were busy at work but were soon interrupted by Ziggler walked in with a smirk on his face.

"ATTENTION!" He barked at everyone.

Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at Ziggler wondering what the hell he wanted. "I'm here to make some changes per the wardens orders." Ziggler stated, John, Randy and Hunter all look at one another nervous about what was going to happen next.

They didn't know what he was going to change to the workshop. They hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

"Helmsley, you will be replaced by Dibiase as shop steward, Cena you're gonna be replaced by Lesnar as tool shop steward, you're both line workers now." Ziggler said, John and Hunter couldn't believe this.

They couldn't believe this was happening, they had just lost the jobs that they had worked so hard for. Ziggler left them to it and they all got to work.

John looked at Hunter and knew he was pissed off. John couldn't really blame him though, Hunter had worked so hard to get the senior job, it just wasn't fair at all.

"This is utter bullshit." Hunter muttered to John and Randy. "I can't believe this right now, what do they know about all this? They don't know what the hell they are doing theyre going to ruin all the hard work we've done for this place." Hunter ranted, he wasn't happy and Triple H was coming out.

Randy and John looked at one another knowing they needed to calm the situation down.

"It sucks Trips, but you getting all worked up and angry isn't going to do anyone any good, we will have to talk to Mark about it tonight." John said. "Mark will know what to do." John told him.

Randy smiled at John, he was so proud of John for taking control and calming Hunter down. They all looked over when they heard a loud crash, they looked and saw that Ted had locked up the machine and it was grinding badly. It was jammed badly.

John and Hunter sighed and went over to have a look and see if they could fix it, it hadn't been more than ten minutes and Ted had fucked things up. John and Hunter spent the rest of the day fixing the machine.

Once it was fixed work was over for another day. They were half a day behind in all the workit was all Ted's fault he had screwed up everything.

They left work and got back to the cell block. They walked in and it was madness everyone was shouting at everyone else. It seemed as though changed had been made all over the prison and no one was happy at all.

"ENOUGH!" Mark shouted, everyone stopped shouting and looked at him "Stop fighting we will sort this out" he said "There will be a meeting tonight" Mark said trying to take control of things.

He needed to fix this before a riot began.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	59. Enough To Make A Kitten Cry

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam gripped Chris' hand hard. The Lion could feel his Kitten's tremble or was it his own?

"Oh God What? It's a brain tumor after all? Am I going to die?" Adam's voice quivered as he spoke, absolute fear tore through his body. The green eyes were open wide and he could hardly draw a breath.

The Doctor smiled a bit, "No, no Adam. I promise it's not anything to do with your head injury nor is it cancer. Adam, you are pregnant. I guess for you the shot didn't work, it happens sometimes. As best I can tell, you're about six to seven weeks along." Regal said softly.

Normally the Doctor loved this type of news, now he hated it. He had to break some horrible news and he didn't want to.

Adam sat there for a moment, he was stunned. Chris was equally as shocked. He counted back as best he could. They created this child the first time they made love. Then it hit the older man, they were having a baby! He was thrilled beyond measure!

"Oh Adam! A baby! Our child! I'm so proud and happy! I love you my precious Kitten," Chris spoke excitedly. He kissed the still shocked blond firmly on the mouth.

"A baby? A real baby? Inside of me? I guess that explains a lot. What am I saying? Oh... are you really happy? You're not mad?" Adam's greens looked into Chris' blues.

"Mad? No baby I am happy! Our own little lion cub. I love you!" Chris stated excitedly.

"I love you. Ma will be surprised! She's always wanted a grand baby. So what now Doctor? I want to take the best care of the baby I can," Adam's eyes were filled with unshed tears of joy. When he saw the expression on Regal's face he was confused. The Physician was visibly upset.

Adam gripped Chris' hand. His new found happiness was once again replaced by a trembling fear. Chris suddenly realized the change in Adam, he too was fearful.

Regal sighed deeply, he had tears in his own eyes. He pulled out a sheet of paper marked with the prison's letterhead. He cleared his throat, he didn't want to say what he had to say.

"Good lord boss, what's wrong? Are Adam and the baby okay? Please man, tell us," Chris already spoke like an expectant father. He held his Kitten's hand tightly.

Adam knew no matter what Chris would be there, standing by him. God he loved his man.

"The new... Warden," Regal spoke with venom, then continued, "Has sent out some new regulations. I don't like them. I hate them, but what can I do? I promised Eric, that no matter what I wouldn't quit and leave all of you to the wolves... but, I'm powerless. Oh fucking bloody hell. I'm sorry..." Regal had to pause again. Why of all people did Chris and Adam have to be the first.

Adam began to let the tears fall, one hand held tightly to Chris, the other automatically rested on his abdomen, protecting the tiny spec that was their child. "Oh please, just say it!" Adam wailed, he was terrified.

Regal's own eyes filled with moisture, "Adam, you won't be allowed to... have... I have to... terminate your pregnancy," the doctor finally managed to spit the words out, they tasted like bile.

"NO!" Adam screamed, luckily he was the only patient in the clinic.

"You can't Doc! You just can't!" Chris' cry was just as loud as he pulled Adam into his arms.

"Chris I don't want to! I think it's horrible. It says here, any unmarried inmate who becomes pregnant during his incarceration shall have that pregnancy terminated. The procedure is to be done immediately," William read the words from the paper in his hand.

"Now? You have to do it right now?!" Adam asked with a tear filled whimper.

Regal nodded, "That's what it says." The Doctor was just as emotional.

"We're going to the church. We'll get married right now, then he won't be unwed!" Chris said firmly and without hesitation.

"Won't work. He Pastor told me this morning, that weddings were to be called off and the Warden told him not to perform any service other than Sunday church," Regal sighed deeply. He wished Laurinaitis would just vanish off the face of the earth.

"Fucking hell! That god damned asshole bastard. He's not taking our child! Please, can't you do something? I'll do anything, PLEASE!" Chris begged his boss. It was the first time in his life he'd begged for anything, Chris Jericho didn't beg, never ever.

Adam could only sob. To have the joy of finding out he was pregnant, then to be told he would be forced to abort... it was just too much. He just wanted to die. He clung to his Lion.

Doctor Regal also had more news. He decided to just get it all out now. Then if Adam needed it he'd hospitalize him.

"I have to tell you something else. The Warden in his infinite wisdom has said that doing the bone marrow tests are too risky to the prison. He canceled them. I'm more sorry than you'll ever know," Regal said sadly as he blew his nose.

"What a... b... out... ma...? My... b... ab... y?" Adam could hardly speak through the tears.

Chris pulled Adam to him. He just wanted to wrap a protective cocoon around his Kitten and shield him from everything. "I have expected that, but please, oh please don't take our baby from us," Chris repeated his plea.

"Just stay here. I'll be back," Regal had a fleeting thought but he didn't want to give the couple any false hope. Chris nodded, he had faith in his boss.

"Lay down baby, you're just trembling," Chris said softly as he settled Adam down on the exam table. He covered his Kitten with a blanket that was kept under the table in a drawer.

Chris turned on the small lamp that sat on the drop down desk in the corner, then he clicked off the harsh overhead lights. The Lion sat on the stool and rolled over to his crying Kitten. He just caressed Adam's long hair gently.

"Doc will figure something out, Kitty. I promise. I can't believe we've made a baby. I guess it was meant to be, after all you had the shot," Chris was still in awe that Adam was even pregnant.

Adam sniffed, he lay curled on his side facing Chris. He looked at his Lion, he could see the worry, "Would... did... marry me?" Adam asked with another sniff.

"Wasn't exactly romantic was it? Yes, I want to marry you. I knew from the moment you walked into Block F you were the one for me. You make my soul sing and my heart beat. I love you more than words can express. Outside I would romance you and have a ring for you but... Adam, will you marry me?" Chris asked with all his heart and soul.

The blond managed a weak smile, "Yes Christopher, I'll marry you. I don't know when or how but I'll happily marry you. I love you so damn much," Adam pulled Chris in for a deep kiss as they sealed their future together.

When they broke the kiss, Adam burst into tears, "Our... baby... they can't... it's... a life... Chr... Chris... it's... murder... don't... let... them... take her," Adam wailed. He just knew it was a girl and he wanted her more than anything.

Chris' blue eyes wept as well, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to promise nobody would take their baby but he couldn't, they were prisoners of the State. They had no rights or choice. The tawny haired man had never been so torn as he was now. He held Adam's hand and prepared to speak, as he did the Doctor suddenly returned.

He smiled at the care Chris had taken to calm Adam down so he didn't turn the harsh lighting back on just yet. He cleared his throat and leaned into whisper his words.

"Listen. I just destroyed any paper evidence of you being pregnant. I don't know how long it will be before someone finds out. Maria, you two and I are the only ones that know. Maybe there will be a miracle and Vince and Eric will come back. I can only try this. I would advise you, the less people that know the better. It's the best I can do," Regal spoke with a sigh. I could mean his job but he didn't care, he would not do a forced termination.

The Doctor believed it was a choice for the parents not for anyone else. Right or wrong didn't matter, only the freedom of choice did.

Chris and Adam both looked at the Doctor, gratitude and affection for the older man filled their eyes.

After a lot of tears, hugs and thank yous the Doctor continued with Adam's appointment.

The lights were back on and the Kitten was in his uniform. This time Chris was assisting his boss as Regal carefully removed Adam's stitches.

"There, it's a little red, but it will disappear and the scar will hardly show. It healed well. Chris you did a splendid job of keeping the wound clean. I want you to... " the Doctor paused, sighed and continued.

"Sneak these in and hide them. Pre-natal vitamins, they will help with the nausea. That will pass soon. Chris if his nausea gets worse, tell me and I'll give you something else. Look, I'm breaking nearly every rule in the place. It's worth it, first to help you both... and you know what? I like putting one over on Laurinaitis," Regal said with a wink and a grin.

"No matter what Boss, if anything happens... I'll take the fall. This means everything to both of us. Just... everything," Chris' voice choked with emotion as he spoke.

"No. I'll take my own blame. The bad thing is, I can give Adam three days off for a bad stomach but no more. I want you off your feet and resting when you can. I'll talk to Damien. I don't want you lifting heavy boxes. I'll say it's your neck issues. Just pray Vince comes back or I may not be able to... just... take care of yourself," Regal explained to the couple at length.

"I will Doctor. I have the world's best nag taking care of me... us," Adam smiled softly as he rubbed his abdomen.

"I'll take him back to the Block, then I'll be back to finish my shift," Chris said as he hid Adam's vitamins down his sock.

"No, I've given you a three day pass too, I don't want him alone, Chris. He'll need you to cover for him if and when he gets nauseous. We're slow around here anyway," Regal said a bit sadly.

"Adam, go with Maria. I just need to talk shop with Doc for a couple of minutes," Chris said quietly as he helped Adam to the door.

Chris had that look that said 'Don't ask questions' so Adam went to the waiting room as asked.

"As long as secrets are being made, it's only fair for me to trade. I honestly don't know when but we're probably going to riot in protest of Laurinaitis. So maybe you might want to um... get plenty of supplies," Chris whispered to his boss.

"I appreciate the heads up. I'll do what I can to protect your baby Chris. I'm happy for you, see you later," Regal shook the Lion's hand as his pager for the hospital went off.

"Come on Kitty. We'll stop at the library and give Damien your absentee pass," Chris said as the couple started walking back towards the Block.

They stopped at the library. It was odd to see it so empty, especially in the legal research department.

Adam chatted with Evan while Chris met with Sandow in his office. After hugs and get well wishes, the Lion and his Kitten returned to Block F. They had been gone most of the day and a lot of the men were already back from work.

"Where the hell have you been?" Batista barked as he signed Chris and Adam back in. He was rough and gruff in his words and actions.

"Here's our pass. Doctor made Adam rest for a while but I didn't think that was a crime," Chris snapped at the guard. There was quite a bit of chaos in the Block but it wasn't his fault. He thought Batista was rude.

"Just go" Batista said abruptly. He turned to Dwayne and Daniel and started barking at them, "What the hell is going on around here? I go on a break and return to this?" Dave waved his arms to indicate the near rioting prisoners.

"From what I can gather, there were some big shake ups at their work areas. Hunter was replaced at the metal shop by DiBiase and I guess Ted screwed things up," Johnson explained as best he could.

Chris and Adam were shocked at what was happening. It was close to a riot. Shawn, Hunter, John and Randy were trying to get things under control, but weren't getting very far.

"You go up to the cell. I want you safe. I'll help Mark," Chris said low in Adam's ear. He was in full Y2J mode. Y2J was the serious side of Chris. It was the persona he saved for faction business.

Adam nodded and skirted around the group of upset prisoners and went upstairs to his cell.

A pair of lust filled eyes followed the blond as he went up to the cell levels. There was so much chaos, he knew he could make a move and no one would notice. He moved towards the stairs but was suddenly stopped by the voice of the Top Dog.

Mark had enough. He stood on a table in the center of the room, "Everyone sit down, NOW! And SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the Top Dog's voice boomed of the chaos.

Adam's admirer had no choice with everyone else sitting down his movements would be noticed and he didn't want that, so he sat on the steps. He could wait, he'd get another chance.

Mark spoke, his voice changed to a more calming tone, "Just take a breath and calm down, please. I know all these sudden changes from the new Warden are hard to take but there isn't much we can do about it right now. I want everyone to just give me time to think. We'll have a group meeting after supper..." Mark was cut off by a very angry Head Guard.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are. We are the ones in charge here not you. Get down off that table and shut the fuck up!" Batista was still barking.

Dwayne saw the look in the Deadman's eyes. He had to do something or a real riot would break out.

"Dave, let Calaway handle this, it's why we support the Top Dog. They respect him, see how quickly he got them under control. Please, let him go on," Dwayne said sincerely to his colleague in a very quiet voice.

Dave looked around, he knew Johnson was right and it made him mad. He was the new man and he wanted to assert his power over the animals, show them HE was the boss not some washed up old man.

Batista looked at Dwayne, his fellow guard was nearly begging him. Maybe if he did what Johnson wanted he could get a pay off in the bedroom. Batista sighed, "Okay Calaway, go ahead. But keep those animals under control."

The prisoners started to stir at the Head Guards words but Mark stilled them again, "Quiet boys, please. As I said, everyone go relax, have a good dinner and we'll meet after supper," the Top Dog said firmly but calmly. He then jumped off the table and watched as the others went about their business.

Some went to their cells, a few went out for some yard time, while the rest wandered about the main room. It was as if each inmate was lost in their own thoughts.

Mark called his lieutenants together. He wanted to meet with them, make some kind of plan for later. He was worried, it wasn't a matter of if there was going to be a riot, but when.

When the lieutenants and the leader of the Deadmen got to the third level of cells, Chris spoke in a near whisper, "Please, let's meet in my cell. I have some things to tell you and Adam needs to talk as well," he said as he led the others to the cell next to the Top Dog's.

As they entered the cell, Adam sat up. He'd been lying down, staring at his mother's picture.

"John and Randy, blanket the door please, then keep knit. You can hear from there," Mark said to the cells other occupants.

When the blanket was up the meeting began. John and Randy were just outside the cell door. Chris and Adam sat together on Adam's bunk. Mark and Kevin sat on Chris' bed. Shawn pulled the desk chair in closer and sat down, Hunter stood behind his lover. They were ready to talk.

"We have a couple of things to tell you. First, it's no great surprise really but of course Acehole has canceled Judy's bone marrow testing..." Chris was halted by Shawn's protest.

"No! They can't do that! This has to... oh Adam, I'm sorry," Shawn cried out as he he noticed tears falling from Adam's green eyes.

"It's... not... that..." Adam tried to speak but broke down in tears as Chris wrapped his pregnant lover in his arms.

"I'm going to tell you something else, but I want your promise as friends and faction brothers it won't leave this room, an innocent life depends on it," Chris said in a sharp warning tone, as Adam cried harder.

"My god Chris, what's going on? You know you can trust us with anything," Mark said firmly but softly. Adam's tears were upsetting him, he knew something awful had happened.

"We're pregnant... well Adam is..." Chris couldn't help but smile as he spoke, even though Adam sobbed.

"But... I don't... isn't this good news?" Shawn asked confused. He'd knelt down in front of Adam. His hand was on the younger man's knee, helping to comfort him.

Chris pulled Adam closer. Mark, Kevin, and Hunter had joined Shawn as they knelt down. "Normally yes, but Regal showed us a paper from the new Administration. Shawn, it's true, he's... done... our baby... in... danger" Chris finally broke down, almost crushing Adam in his embrace, surrounded by his brothers.

Shawn suddenly fell off his knees, if Hunter hadn't caught his lover the coppery blond would have hit the floor. HBK realized exactly what Chris meant.

"That fucking Doctor didn't... you're still... the baby is... " HBK was out in full force, there was no trace of Hunter's sweet Shawn. Even his face seemed to change into a hard line.

"No, no Shawn. Please... Doc's taking a risk for us..." Chris went on to explain in great detail all that had happened that day in the Doctor's office.

"... So please, please, this can't leave this cell," Chris finished his explanation.

By the time Jericho had finished only a bit of the Heartbreaker remained with Shawn. Chris was glad because to Adam and himself Doctor Regal was a Saint.

"Oh honey... I'm so happy for you and so sad as well. That little angel inside of you has six, big bad Uncles that will keep her safe," Shawn's face was now lit by a huge grin.

"Shawn, you don't know its a girl," Hunter said teasingly.

Both Adam and Shawn looked at Trips at the same time, and spoke in chorus, "Its a girl". For the first time Adam truly laughed happily and the others joined in.

For a moment all threats and fears vanished. They soon returned.

"What do we do now Mark? We can't let things like this happen and just take it sitting down!" Kevin spoke up. He could take many things but hurting innocent babies was whole different thing altogether.

"No we won't. Adam, I promise, I'll die before I let them take your baby. This is as close to a granddaughter as I will ever have. We'll do what we have to do to get Vince and Eric back. I'll tell them about your mom's tests but not about this baby. It won't leave this room," Mark spoke directly to Adam. His sincere eyes bore into Adam.

Adam teared up again but not from sadness but from Mark's words. He knew that at least for now their baby was safe.

"I believe you. I'd be proud for you to be her grandfather, you as well Kevin. John and Randy will be her Uncles and Shawn and Hunter will be her Godparents.

"You also need to know, Adam and I are engaged. We wanted to marry now to save the baby, but Acehole has forbidden anything but church on Sundays," Chris gave them the rest of their news.

More hugs and congratulations were exchanged. For awhile once again it was almost normal.

"You know they are going to call for a riot. We can't put it off much longer," Kevin spoke seriously as he looked at his lover.

Mark sat back on Chris' bed and sighed deeply, "I know. Do you think I could convince them to try a down tools first? You know Laurinaitis skims off from the nursing home laundry contract. A down tools would hit his pocket," Mark said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I like it Mark. A peaceful protest is always better. If the eight of us show enthusiasm for it and show the positives they should go for it. I hate to do it to Doc, but I think he'd rather be rid of JoMo and I for a down tools than have to patch a bunch of guys up from a riot," Chris added his thoughts. He never let go of Adam as he spoke.

"I don't have a problem with it. According to Evan there is hardly anyone in the library so why bother to open it. Damien is behind you one hundred percent," Adam said through his lesser tears.

"The pastor will support a down tools more than he would a riot. So I agree," Shawn spoke his thoughts.

"Our down tools will make a big impact with the State. If they don't have plates, they can't get money. Same with the printing department. They are doing State stationary right now," Hunter explained to the Top Dog.

"Same with the motor pool Mark. If you don't keep their pool of vehicles running, they can't do border patrols or any maintenance like mowing. Of course they have the push mowers, but we won't push them," Kevin said with a bit of a laugh.

"So we work towards a down tools? Remember there is a bad side, they could give our jobs to other prisons. I don't think they will but they could. Are those of you with factory type jobs alright with that threat?" Mark asked his lieutenants. He needed full support from everyone or it wouldn't be worth it to try.

"Well for you, Adam, Shawn and I it's not a threat. Remember too WWE was picked because we have the biggest facilities. I don't think any place else is big enough. They'd have to split everything up. It would cause too much trouble," Chris said logically.

The others agreed. They also agreed that it would be best to try a down tools first, before a riot.

The meeting ended. Everyone went or stayed in their own cells and got ready for supper and the meeting after.

Adam took one of his vitamins and made sure his face was washed. Nobody needed to know how much he'd been crying.

His hand rested on his belly. He vowed he would do anything to save her, even if it cost him more time in jail. His ma would understand.

In his cell Mark too was looking in the mirror. He knew he was getting old and wasn't sure how much longer he could do the job of Top Dog, he was so tired.

The Deadman just hoped the others would go for a down tools. He didn't want a riot. He then thought of the baby growing inside Adam. He knew he would do what ever it took to stop what Laurinaitis planned. Even if he had to kill the man. He sighed deeply then joined Kevin for supper.

Would the idea work? Could there be a peaceful solution? Or was a full blown, deadly riot the only way to go?

PLEASE REVIEW….


	60. Plans And Celebration

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**THAT NIGHT**

While Mark was calling his own meeting, Wade had called his own for the Nexus and The Posse.

They all watched as Wade paced around the cell, they all wondered what the meeting was about.

They knew Mark was holding his own meeting so they were unsure about what was going on.

"Alright, listen up." Wade said, everyone looked at him, giving him their attention.

"The Deadmen are having their own little meeting so I decided to call one as well." Wade said.

"We know that Calloway will probably call for a protest, that much we do know." Wade said.

"We are NOT going along with his plan. He does NOT control the Nexus or the Posse. He needs to learn that he can't control everyone and everything." Wade said with a proud smirk on his face, he had been looking forward to going against Mark and everyone on his side.

Today was a good day in Wade Barrett's mind. "No matter what happens, you listen to me and me alone, not to him. He has no control over us understand me?" Wade asked all his men, they all looked at him and smirked and nodded.

They were on Wade's side one hundred percent.

Wade went around the room and shook their hands. He smiled as the supper bell went.

"Lets go." He said, they all filed out of the cell and went down for supper. They all sat down and had some food. Enjoying their time together as friends.

Once supper was over they all gathered for their after supper meeting, "ATTENTION!" they heard Ziggler scream, Mark was alarmed, he had no idea what Ziggler wanted.

The door opened and the new warden walked in in his designer suit and his signature smirk on his face. He went to the front of the room and he looked at all the inmates.

"Listen up! I have some news for you all." Johnny said. They all looked at him wondering what was going on, they all hoped that there wasn't going to be anymore changes made to the prison.

"Sheamus has woken up and he has told us who the person was that attacked him." Johnny announced, everyone looked around the room and made a bit of noise wondering who it was going to be.

"Kevin Nash you are arrested for the attempted murder of Sheamus Stephen Farrelly" Johnny announced, Dolph went over to Kevin and cuffed him, Kevin screamed for Mark but Mark couldn't do anything, he knew his lover was innocent though.

There was no way in hell that Kevin did this and everyone knew it, everyone started yelling and shouting objecting to the arrest. They were all ready to attack.

It was time.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Johnny and Dolph smiled at one another across the dinner table. Johnny had planned a romantic night for him and his lover.

Johnny poured them both a glass of champagne and toasted. "To us, taking over the prison and getting what we've always wanted." Johnny said Dolph smiled and clinked glasses. They were so happy.

They had finally gotten everything the could ever wanted. "Its all ours now baby, we can do whatever we like." Johnny said with his signature smirk on his face, Dolph smiled at his lover.

"I am in a mood for hot, hard, sweaty celebration sex." Dolph said.

He got up and went over to Johnny and sat down on his lap, Johnny smiled and kissed him softly.

He got up and picked Dolph up bridal style and took him into their bedroom, he laid him down and kissed him hard and deep, Johnny laid over him and they continued to make out, soon their clothes were gone and their clothes were gone and they were making, hot, hard, sweaty passionate celebration sex.

It was perfect.

The best way to end the perfect day.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	61. How To Start A Riot

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

"No, I didn't! I didn't do it! Mark!" Kevin screamed as the guards took him away. No one was sure to where, probably the pound. The Top Dog could only pray it wasn't the Psych Ward.

The whole main room was in near chaos. Some said Kevin was guilty but the vast majority were on Diesel's side. They knew he couldn't have done that to Sheamus or Alberto.

Mark had to put his worry about his angel aside. There was nothing he could do anyway and the men needed his attention. The Top Dog stood on a table and started working on getting the men settled down.

Daniel and Dwayne told Dave to step back, and let Mark handle things. The new Head Guard had started to move towards the center of the chaos.

In their secret prison language of body movements and hand gestures, Top Dog told everyone to settle down. He told his lieutenants to spread the word the meeting would take place in an hour. He needed some time to think about what to do.

Mark went up to his cell. Hunter went with him. He didn't think his leader needed to be alone right now. To be honest, Mark was glad for the company he didn't want to be alone.

"He didn't do it Hunt. I know this in my heart of hearts. The Raven did it. I know that too. I just don't have any proof," Mark stated to his friend.

Hunter sat next to Mark on his bunk. "We all know he didn't do it. Why do you think they are so upset. Sure, Barrett's group believe it. Antonio and Ricardo... you need to know where they stand," Hunter said honestly.

"Get them for me, please? You're right. I have to know," Mark said with a sigh.

Hunter left and went down to find the two stand in faction leaders. Without their support the Deadmen didn't have a chance.

In the main room, the men had somewhat calmed down. Most of the factions were sitting together, discussing the situation.

Shawn, John and Chris were milling around answering what questions they could. Their main message was to to wait for Mark and support him fully.

They reminded the others of all the things the Deadman had done for them. The reforms, changes in work hours and prison pay, speaking up for them when needed.

When Hunter came down he was glad things were calmer. Mark didn't need a bunch of out of control men to deal with. That would come later.

Dwayne approached Hunter, he needed some idea of what might happen, "How is he?" the guard asked the lieutenant.

Hunter was always aware about talking to the authorities but Dwayne was usually okay, "Not happy. Kevin is innocent. Come on Officer Johnson, you know who really did it," Hunter tried not to sneer his words but he was frustrated.

Dwayne nodded, "Yeah, I probably have a good idea. Mark has to do what he has to do," Johnson said with his brow raised. He knew Hunter understood. He went back to the desk and spoke to Daniel.

"... so they do what they do," Dwayne finished explaining to Bryan.

"I understand. Glen knows what to do and I could care less about Dave," Daniel added his thoughts. He and Dwayne had a plan.

Hunter took in Johnson's words as the guard walked away. He know they supported the riot, well maybe not Batista but it said a lot. He found Antonio and Ricardo. Hunter hurried them up to his waiting leader.

"Wait here," Hunter said to the two faction sub leaders. They stood outside the door to the Top Dog's cell.

"Hunter, did you find them?" Mark asked in a questioning tone. He thought that Hunter had returned alone.

"Yes, yes but I have to tell you something first..." Hunter said. He then told Mark about what the guard had said.

"Well, sounds like they don't like No Voice either. If they could only go on strike but the guards aren't unionized anymore so not all of them would do it. It's like us, all riot or it won't work," Mark stated thoughtfully.

Hunter brought in the two men who were waiting. Both of them were nervous but they had a job to do. Their respective leaders were counting on them.

"Antonio, Ricardo, you've been doing a great job. I'm sure Sheamus and Alberto will be proud of you. I need to know, if I change the plan will you support me?" Mark asked the two men standing before him.

Antonio spoke first, "Shea always said if anything happened to him to always trust the Top Dog. Support him, and do as he asks. So yes, Top Dog, the European Union will support you," Cesaro said firmly.

"I agree. Alberto often said the same. The Latin's support you Mr. Mark," Ricardo said rather shyly. You would hardly guess the man had killed two people in cold blood. They had teased his older sister and nearly raped her. He ended their reign of terror.

"Good. I'm glad to know I have your help and support. You know why we are doing this, we want Warden McMahon back and Eric. It's not about Kevin. I won't use a riot for a personal vendetta. Keep and eye on Barrett as well. I don't trust his motives," Mark explained to the two men. He wanted it clear there was only on reason behind any action he took.

"Yes, Top Dog. You tell me what you want us to do and we will do it. I'm sorry about Kevin. At least he'll be safe... I hope," Antonio said to the stressed Deadman.

Mark grunted, "Yeah as long as he's in the pound and not psych."

"Like Antonio said, what ever you need the Latin's to do, we'll do it. No, I'm sure he's in the pound... sorry," Ricardo said softly. Mark nodded and Hunter showed the two men out.

Mark sighed, he picked up his pillow and deeply inhaled. He could pick Kevin's scent up in his nose. While he was probably the toughest inmate in the prison, he was still a human with emotions.

Mark Calaway was a man in love. His lover had just been ripped from him. He let the tears fill his eyes. Mark cried for his angel. They had been separated for so long before.

Then suddenly, anger replaced the tears. He let out a loud growl and ripped the pillow in half. He tossed it across the room, foam falling in pieces to the floor. He banged his fists on the wall.

Shawn had been on his way up to his cell, he wanted his pocket Bible. It was his lucky charm. He was taken back when he entered the cell and found Mark beating the wall.

"Hey Mark. Just breathe, honey. Kevin will be back. We know he's innocent," Shawn said softly as he took Mark's bleeding hands in his.

The absolute agony on Mark's face hit Shawn in the heart. He rarely saw his leader so open and raw.

"No, Shawn. I just figured this all out! No Voice brought Kevin back. Let us have time together, then took him away. Just to break me! This plan of Acehole's is deeper than we first thought. It goes all the fucking way back to Ziggler taking Bryan's job! Shit Shawn, No Voice got us all! Vince, Eric, Daniel and now me! We're fucked!" Mark spat it all out, not caring about his language.

Shawn ignored the language, this was not the time for the curse jar. Shawn sat, taking in all that Mark had just told him. The coppery blond was the best at analyzing situations. He was often the one Mark ran his plans by.

"You know, it all makes sense now. I bet even the flood in the Block was created by No Voice. He's been a very busy little Assistant Warden. Mark, a riot is the only way. You need to finally decide. We're all behind you. Chris has supplies. We can raid the vending machines, please, we've been storing things. We can't get anymore prepared," Shawn said in his calm voice of reason.

Mark looked at his friend and lieutenant, he knew the man was right. The Deadman stood up, he was ready to lead the men in a full blown riot.

"You're right Shawn. Okay, go down and start gathering them. Tell them it will be in prison speak. I'll be down in five," Mark told the lieutenant. He had to wash his face and prepare himself.

Shawn went down and did as he was asked. The men started to gather. Barrett was going along but he had no choice really. It was better to go along, at least for now.

Dwayne and Daniel were talking quietly to Glen, "So you okay with the plan? You can be with us," Johnson said, his brow raised.

"No, if one of us has to stay I'll do it. I can handle Batista better. Someone has to sound the alarm, and tell them why. You two are better at that," Glen said in a reassuring tone.

The guards had a plan. If the men looked like they were going to riot, Dwayne and Daniel were going to "escape" out of the Block. Glen was going to stay behind and make sure Dave Batista didn't just start shooting inmates.

It would also be better for the inmates to have guards outside that were on their side. Teddy Long would also join them. Hopefully they could prevent a slaughter.

Mark washed his face and knuckles. They weren't that badly skinned up, he'd have Chris bandage them later if they needed it.

"Alright Calaway, you've done this before. This time it's important. We need Vince and Eric. Be a leader, use your head not your fists. My angel, I'll get you out of this. They can't have you or my grandchild," The Deadman said to his refection. As far as he was concerned, Chris and Adam's baby was his grandchild.

The Deadman and Top Dog was ready. He took a last deep breath and left his cell, a determined look on his face. He went downstairs to face his peers.

All the inmates of Block F were in the main room. Including Scott Levy, who was sitting in his darkened corner. He had a plan as well and by staying hidden he could execute it when the chaos began.

Dave Batista was not happy. He knew the gathering meant trouble was in the air. Glen was the only guard that seemed to be as concerned. Well, they weren't going to riot, not on his watch.

Dwayne and Daniel were "busy" checking on something near the main door and Glen was milling around the crowd. Dave made sure no one was looking, then he slipped his brass knuckles out of his pocket and put them on. No riots on his watch!

Mark stood on the table so that everyone could seem him clearly. His voice was telling the men that they had to stay calm and to try working things out through the committee.

The Top Dog's hands and subtle body movements were saying something totally different. It was those movements the men were paying attention to.

His body language was saying, "When the bell for lights out rings, everyone stay in place. I'll give a signal when to start. John, fill the sinks with water in the bathroom and showers. Shawn, Hunter and Chris raid, but don't break the vending machines." Mark waited, but his voice kept talking.

The Top Dog let the first set of instructions sink in. When all the faction leaders had responded that they understood, he went on with his plan.

Mark's hands and body communicated further, "Make sure your cell sinks are filled with water. We have two hours, I want everyone back here by nine thirty. Keep your mouths shut," he ended his prison language speech and vocal speech at the same time.

The men casually broke up the meeting. A few at a time went up to their cells to make sure their sinks were filled and filled anything they could that would hold water. They needed it not only for drinking but for flushing as well. Sanitation was just as important especially in small quarters.

Chris made sure he split his stocks of medical supplies between his and Mark's cells. It was better not to have everything in one place.

Adam and Randy were nervous. They had never been through anything like this. Seth Rollins was nervous as well, but Dean kept him calm as they filled their sink.

The other Blocks knew what was going on because of the communication system. Shawn had gone up to the second level. It was the only place where a ventilation pipe was exposed.

He tapped out the instructions in a prison language type Morse Code. It was an amazing thing to see. Top Dog could control the entire prison, all because of a foot long piece of exposed pipe. The authorities never figured it out.

Dwayne and Daniel kept busy close to the exit. Glen was now at the desk and Dave was just standing near the desk, glaring at anyone he could.

Batista had picked the one he would make an example of if the men tried to riot. Of course his victim was one of the weaker looking inmates. It had to be someone he could over power quickly and easily. He made sure his hand with the brass knuckles was in his pocket.

By nine thirty the men had started gathering again in the main room. Some were watching TV, others playing pool. Mark, Hunter, John and Randy were playing cards. Shawn, Adam and Seth were gossiping.

At least it looked like that was what was going on. In reality prison language plans were being discussed, making sure everyone knew what to do.

Wade Barrett was busy as well. He told his men to go along with the Deadman's plan for now. He would have more instructions for his factions after the initial riot started.

The Englishman knew the Deadman would be watching him carefully. If he played along now, Mark would eventually not be watching so close and that would be when the Nexus and its sub factions like the Posse would make their move.

It was one of those times when time seemed to stand still. The clock would move forward a minute, then slide back five, not really but it felt like it.

At a quarter to ten Mark let out a long sigh as he played his cards. He hated waiting for anything, especially something like this. He had very little patience.

"Don't worry boss. Time never changes it just seems like it. Remember how fast snow days went but school days lasted forever?" Hunter said in an almost childlike tone.

The others all laughed, "Like Christmas. It was so slow in coming when we were kids. Now it comes and goes in the blink of an eye," Mark added his thoughts. Again people laughed.

The men were growing restless as well. The anticipation was thick in the air. You could almost taste it. The guards sensed it as well. Glen was clicking his pen like a rock and roll drummer. Dave was almost ready to use the brass knuckles on him.

Dwayne and Daniel were just leaning on the wall by the door to the Block talking. Daniel had his hand in his pocket, his key wrapped in his fingers.

Wade and his group were playing pool but nearly every shot was missed. For once nobody cared as they watched the clock.

The Raven was patiently waiting in his corner. He was laughing to himself, the others were like nervous children. They could never commit a real crime, it took hours and hours of waiting for just the right time. Sometimes he stalked someone for weeks. But, you had to be ready, opportunity could come at any moment.

Scott had his plan, he had the patience and most of all he had his victim. One thing he knew, by watching his victim over the past couple of days was that he was sure something would happen that would bring his plan to fruition, predictability.

Humans were the most predictable creatures on earth, especially when it came to ones that they loved. The Raven knew the lover of his victim was probably the most predictable man in the prison.

The Raven toyed with the plastic bag in his hands. It contained the knife Johnny Laurinaitis had been so worried about. Of course, now Nash couldn't be blamed if he used the knife later but Scott didn't care.

Scott Levy didn't play by the rules. Ace should have known that. Even he was predictable and that was the human beings downfall. The Raven knew that even one day he would be caught, eventually.

The Raven laughed to himself again. If he had been the Top Dog and had someone like himself in the Block, the first thing he would have done was lock the psycho up before the riot started.

It should have been predictable to the Deadman that he would do something during the riot. Mark had never given Scott a thought. The Raven knew it was a mistake the Deadman would never make again, especially when his victim would later be found.

When the bell for lights out rang at ten o'clock, a few of the more nervous men startled a bit, but stayed in their seats. Everyone remained in their seats, doing what they were doing.

Hunter dealt out another hand of cards. The TV switched programs, Wade missed another pool shot, and gossiping continued.

When Batista realized that none of the men weren't moving to their cells, he knew this had been the plan all along. Out of their cells where they couldn't be locked in.

As the Head Guard it fell on his shoulders to take control, "Alright, you've made your point. Move on up to your cells and I'll let it go. Come on now," Batista was surprisingly calm and pleasant voiced.

No one moved or even noticed that the guard had spoken. Glen sighed and stood. He had to show solidarity with his supervisor.

Glen looked around to Johnson and Bryan. He nodded again, assuring them that he was okay with being left behind. He really was the only one strong enough to hold Dave back if he got carried away.

Batista was losing patience, "I said to get to your cells, now! I won't ask again!" Dave's voice emphasized the word "ask".

The inmates of course heard him but they continued their activities, even Barrett played along.

Batista saw that the person he'd chosen to make his point with was now on the other side of the room, he moved towards the man. He kept his movements casual but Mark's wary eyes followed the guard.

"You have thirty seconds to start moving or I'll start moving you myself. NOW MOVE!" Dave's voice had changed, it was now more like a deep growl.

The two guards by the door knew it was almost time. Daniel Bryan quietly slid the key out of his pocket and into the lock.

"You were warned!" Batista barked and in one swift movement pulled his brass knuckle covered hand out of his pocket and smashed it into the face of Heath Reso.

Heat had been at a table talking to The Miz and Zack Ryder. When he suddenly felt an explosion of pain. Jay was stunned, he was at the pool table, hoping to gather some information about Wade's plan.

Mark now stood up. His men had been peaceful. As usual it was the authorities who started the trouble. He wouldn't put up with it.

The Top Dog opened his mouth, one word rang loud and clear "RIOT!" and that was all it took.

The prisoners started yelling and tossing stuff around. Everything happened at once.

Johnson and Bryan made their escape. Daniel unlocked the door then after they were out he locked it back. They ran a few steps down the hall and hit the riot button. It caused a chain reaction of events.

Alarms started sounding. All doors in main hallways were closed and locked. The riot cages over the guard desks started to descend.

Glen pulled Dave to the desk. They had to get under the cage so they would be safe. They just made it before it came down too far. The cage had a door that was only accessible from inside, but would only be able to be opened after a code was entered by the Warden or riot squad. It also had its own air exchange that ran on a separate power grid so that it would function even if the main power was cut.

The large cage sealed tightly at the bottom so no fire or chemicals could get in. It was a true prison in a prison. It was also their first use in a real riot. At least now the State would find out if the millions spent was worth it.

Mark's men jumped to their jobs. Chris picked the locks of the vending machines with his delicate touch. The contents were put in boxes. They would be guarded and handed out as needed.

John started filling sinks in the showers. There was one small bath tub, he filled that as well. It would be good for using to force flush the toilets.

The Raven made his move as he went up the stairs to the cells, as of course he predicted, no one noticed him.

Jason was moving towards his spouse. Heath was lying on the floor, sobbing. He wasn't sure if his jaw was broken or not.

Mark looked around. He let the men get their initial anger out of their systems. It was better that way. The would tire out quicker and be easier to control.

Hunter made sure no one went too far, no fires and no inner faction fighting. It was not an easy job, but he managed.

Glen and Dave could only watch. The Riot of WWE Prison had begun.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	62. Restraining John

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

John watched in a panic as everything started happening so fast, people were yelling and fighting and Mark was trying to take control of it all.

John couldn't believe it had come to this. Randy went over to John and looked into his eyes. "We will be OK right?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it will be. Mark knows what he is doing, we will stay safe." John said. "Promise me?" Randy asked. John nodded. "I promise I will stay safe Randy, I promise you." John said, Randy smiled and nodded and kissed him softly.

"Good, I promise I will stay safe as well." Randy said, John smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, he just had this bad feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what it was. He was scared. Something was nagging at him.

"Wade Barrett is pissing me off he keeps giving me these evil looks." Randy said, John nodded.

"He's just trying to get under your skin that's all." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I guess so." He said, John smiled at him. "Lets get all this stuff together." John said, Randy nodded.

They both had jobs to do and they needed to get it done before everything turned to crap. Wade looked over at Brock and nodded and winked.

"Lets do this." Wade said, Brock nodded. Wade went over to Randy and got into his face and started taunting him about anything and everything, it was all part of the pan.

While Randy was being harassed by Wade and kept busy. Brock went over to John and grabbed him roughly and dragged him to his cell.

John fought all the way there, Brock let John go and shut his cell door, John groaned and he reached down to his ankle to get his knife.

Brock saw what John was going for and he knocked John out with one huge punch to the jaw, John's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he nearly fell to the floor but Brock grabbed him.

He carried John over to his cell bunk and he laid him down, he sat down with him and caressed John's face while he had a sick smirk on his own face.

"You're so pretty Johnny boy, you shouldn't have left me, this would have all been avoided if you had just chosen me over Orton, so this is your own fault." He said, he reached under his bunk and pulled out some rope he had hidden from the screws.

He tied up John's feet to the bed and also his wrists to the head of the bed. He smiled down at John seeing him all restrained it made him hard.

Brock then grabbed a piece of cloth and shoved it into John's mouth and tied it up. Making sure John couldn't make any noise when he woke up.

He didn't want anyone to find out what he was doing to John, this was the perfect plan, he was finally going to get to have John all to himself and no one was any the wiser.

Brock left John, he knew he wouldn't wake up anytime soon so he went back downstairs to make it look like nothing was happening, he went over to Wade and slapped him on the back and Wade knew that their plan had worked. Brock sat down and smirked over at Randy.

Randy looked and saw the smirk and frowned he had no idea what the hell Brock was doing but the look he was giving, meant it wasn't good. Not good at all.

About an hour later John groaned as he woke up, he had a splitting headache, he opened his eyes and tried to move but he frowned when he felt restricted, he looked around frantically and sighed as he felt the restraints, he looked and saw his legs were tied to the bed and so were his hands, he tried to talk but he realised he had been gagged.

He looked as he saw a figure approaching him, his eyes went wide as he saw Brock sit down on the bed holding a knife.

John swallowed hard and looked at him, he screamed around the gag for Randy but he knew it was effortless, Randy would hear him. Brock had made sure of that.

Brock caressed John's face and John turned away from him disgusted by his touch. "You have nothing to worry about John." Brock said.

"And I wouldn't bother calling out for Orton, he won't hear you." Brock said he stood up and leaned down into John's face. "Randy won't be able to help you, I am going to kill him." Brock said.

John looked at him with wide fear filled eyes. Brock pulled his knife up and showed it to John before leaving John bound and gagged and unable to help Randy.

John laid there feeling helpless as the tears flowed from his eyes, he couldn't believe this. Brock was crazy and he was set out to kill Randy.

John shook his head.

Randy was a dead man.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	63. CHAOS!

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam saw that he really wasn't needed to help with anything for the riot control. He knew Heath needed help. After all the things he'd done for him while with Wade he wasn't about to let his red headed friend suffer.

"Hurts, Jay," Heath whimpered in his husband's arms. Jason was so shocked by everything that he didn't know what to do.

Adam got to his friend. A large bruise in the shape of brass knuckles had formed on Heath's pale skin.

"Can you open and close your mouth?" Adam asked as he knelt by his friend's side.

Heath slowly started to move his mouth and jaw, it was stiff and painful but not broken.

"I wish we had some ice for the swelling. I'm sorry Heath. When things settle a bit, Chris can look at it. Give you some aspirin or something," Adam said calmly to the hurting man.

"I'll take them, gladly. Why Adam? Why me?" Heath cried a bit as Adam held his friend. Jason realized right now Heath needed Adam, they had things in common. He sat back, ready to be there when his husband needed him.

Chris looked around for Adam. He panicked when he didn't see his Kitten right away. He sighed when he saw him over with Heath.

Jericho made his way through the chaos and knelt down next to Adam. His lover was talking calmly to the red head.

"I don't know. He likes to pick on people he thinks are weaker," Adam explained as best he could.

"Yeah, some guys like to prey on the weaker. He's locked in his cage now. Adam, I want you and... " Chris stopped. He indicated for Adam to follow him as he stood.

Adam "gave" Heath back to Jason and told the couple he'd be right back. He followed his Lion to a more quiet place.

"Sorry Kitty, to drag you away but I didn't want to say this in front of Heath and Jason," Chris said quickly, then continued.

"I want you and the baby safe. It's wild down here right now. Mark needs my help. I want you to go up to our cell and lock yourself in. Brace the door. Don't open it unless it's the Deadman code," Chris instructed with a soft kiss and rub to Adam's abdomen. The Lion swore it was more rounded but it was really way to early for that.

"I'll take Heath with me. That way I won't be alone and I can use one of the gel ice things on his jaw. Just be careful my Lion. I love you," Adam replied softy as he returned the kiss.

"Good. I'll feel better if you're not alone. At least he isn't so much Nexus any more. I love you, my Kitten. I'll be fine, this isn't my first riot. Come on I'll tell Mark then get you up to the cell," Chris said as he led Adam back to where the Reso's were waiting.

"No, I'll be fine, you go help Mark. I love you," Adam said again with another kiss as he sent his Lion back into the fray with a swat of his ass.

"Chris wants me to lock myself in the cell. Why don't you come with me, Heath. I can put a gel ice on your jaw," Adam said to the red head and his sandy haired husband.

"That's nice of you Adam. Heath please go with him, then I'll know you're safe," Jason said with a knowing look. He wanted Heath safe when Wade worked his plan.

"Okay. We can catch up on the gossip. Be careful daddy. I love you so much," Heath gave his own spouse a deep kiss.

"I love you my little Vixen. Thanks again, Adam," Jason said in a grateful tone, then returned his husband's kiss.

Adam and Heath held hands and made their way to the stairs. Things were a little less chaotic but still on the wild side. Heath had to duck to avoid being hit by a flying piece of cue stick.

The two made it up the stairs to Adam's cell. When they got there they pulled the door shut. Then they stripped the sheets off of Chris' bunk and worked the heavy steel frame against the door. Now no one could get in without a huge effort.

Adam took Heath to the bed that John and Randy shared. He lifted up the tiles of the secret storage area. He pulled out the shoe box of medical supplies.

The pregnant man found one of the instant cold get packs. He snapped it then shook it until it was icy cold.

"It might sting at first but the cold will help with the swelling," Adam said as he put the pack on Heath's cheek and jaw.

The Vixen winced in pain but then sighed as the icy cold worked to kill the pain in his face. He took the two ibuprofen that Adam handed him as well with a cup of water.

"Thanks Adam. This really helps." Heath said with a smile.

"I'm sorry he hit you. I'm just glad I can help. You helped me so many times after Wade... well you know," Adam replied quietly. He remembered all the times Heath picked him up off the floor and took care of him after Wade's brutal sex.

"I'm glad you have Chris now. You love each other a lot. Think you'll get married?" Heath asked his blond friend. He hadn't talked to Adam alone since he moved from their cell.

Adam smiled softly and rubbed his abdomen, "I hope so. It's hard though because I'll get out before Chris. He may want to wait till his parole comes through," Adam said with a sigh.

"Adam... um... are you... pregnant?" Heath asked hesitantly.

Adam's eyes opened wide, "How... um... yes... I am but, how did you know?" the man was shocked, he wasn't possibly showing.

"You're just... different... you have a glow about you," Heath said honestly.

"Wow, well, yes I am but please Heath, don't tell. Laurinaitis told Regal that all unwed pregnancies will be terminated. The doctor... Heath please don't tell, please?" Adam was nearing begging the red head.

"I won't Adam. I swear, not even Jay Jay. That's awful. They can't do that to you or an innocent life! Is... the riot?" Heath spoke with an earnest tone.

"Not the only reason but yes, partly. I told Mark and he was very upset. He called the baby his grandchild," Adam spoke with a soft smile.

Just as Adam went to check the ice pack on Heath's cheek, the lights went out, the cell was in total darkness. Both men squeaked a bit in fear. Heath especially hated total darkness. It was an old childhood phobia.

"Stay here. There's a big flashlight that Mark brought from the motor garage. Chris hid it in the desk," Adam said calmly. He remembered Heath's unnatural fear of the dark.

Adam carefully moved towards the desk. While there wasn't much to run into the darkness was disorientating. He found the piece of furniture in a few steps. He pulled out the chair and sat down.

The pregnant man bent over and reached under the desk. He got his hands on the large light that had been taped down to the underside of the desk. Mark had just brought the light yesterday. How he got it past the guards was a wonder, and this wasn't the only one. Nobody asked him how he did it either.

Adam went back over to the bed where Heath was waiting. The blond turned on the light. It was aimed towards the door, as he didn't want to blind Heath or himself.

When the light was clicked on, it lit the small room fairly well. Adam nearly dropped the flashlight when Heath let out a scream and pointed with his finger, "The Raven!"

Adam looked, sure enough it was The Raven. Scott Levy himself was calmly sitting on Adam's bunk...

Power had only been cut in the Blocks proper. Bryan and Johnson had pulled all the alarms. For now they were locked in the hallway between the Block and main hall. They would have to wait. Only the Warden and his Assistant had the master override key that could open the doors. It had to be done manually, so that only certain areas could be accessed.

"Well, they did it. I hope it works. The thought of Ziggler in that office pisses me the hell off!" Daniel Bryan spat at his co-worker.

Dwayne wasn't offended, he knew Daniel wasn't mad at him but at the situation. "Me too. He should have never replaced you. I just hope Glen will be okay. We owe him for this. Think that Reso kids jaw is broken?" Johnson asked as he slid down the wall. They could do nothing now but wait.

Bryan joined Johnson on the floor, "Glen will be fine. He's smarter than he gives himself credit for. Jericho will look after Heath. That man is a natural nurse, maybe even doctor. He's got supplies hidden. I found them once in a search. I let it go, nothing dangerous and they need stuff sometimes," Daniel said with a wink.

"It always amazes me that they think we are stupid and don't know what's going on. I just wish I could learn their prison language. That is hard," Dwayne spoke in agreement with his colleague.

"Yeah, but they change it all the time and each group has their own dialect. Mark and Shawn are the only ones that know them all," Bryan replied in a thoughtful voice.

The two guards continued to chat while they waited. They could hear the chaos throughout the entire prison.

The Block had gone dark but some light came in from the prison spotlights through the large window and sliding glass door that led out to the yard.

In Block F, then men were still going wild. They had a lot of frustration built up. Mark just kept letting them go. They would have to tire out eventually. Then he would organize them into a proper protest. He just wished the emergency lights would kick on.

Hunter, Chris and Shawn were busy making sure nobody got too crazy. "Where is Adam?" Hunter asked worriedly as he held Cody Rhodes back from throwing a chair at the television.

"Locked in our cell with the red head. He'll be safer up there," Chris said with confidence, not knowing who else was in the cell.

"Good idea. Now Rhodes, I'm warning you, no chairs! This ain't a wrestling show!" Hunter barked as tried to talk to Chris. He then pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket so he could see better.

Deep in the loneliness of the solitary confinement cells, also know as the pound, Kevin Nash sat in the darkness. He could faintly hear the sounds of a riot.

He knew he was innocent. He knew the truth would come out, if he got a fair hearing. Right now he was more worried about his lover. He should be there, it was his job to protect Mark. Hunter would too worried about Shawn, Chris about Adam, and John about Randy. Who would protect his baby? He slammed his fist down on the bunk.

Things were just as chaotic in the Administration wing. Laurinaitis and Ziggler had been finishing up some new ideas for changes in the way the prison would be run. They wanted to finish before they went home.

"We need to call the police. It's standard procedure!" Dolph said in a panic. The last time there was a riot he hid under the guard desk and was no help at all, until it was time to start throwing people in the pound.

"No! We can't do that. Don't be so stupid!" Laurinaitis said in a disgusted tone.

"Why not! They have a special riot squad! They can have these animals locked back up in minutes!" Dolph was on the verge of losing it.

Johnny pulled Dolph down onto his lap. "Baby calm down. We don't need the cops. With cops come reporters and the full media. You heard what Foley said about a riot. We'll let them tire out and then we'll move in. Nobody on the outside need ever know," Johnny said softly to the Assistant Warden, who was now being lightly kissed by the Warden. It was another secret they kept.

"That could take days!" Dolph whimpered. He really hated these things.

"I've already cut power to the Blocks. They have no way to get outside news. If they don't stop, tomorrow I'll see about cutting the water. Remember that ended it last time. At least Vince taught me that," Laurinaitis added to ease Dolph's mind. He had to look up some regulations first, he wanted to stay within the laws of the Board.

"Maybe it will work. Why Johnny? Why are they doing this to us?" Dolph asked as he curled against Ace.

"Because it's like you said, they are animals. That's was Eric's problem. He thinks if you baby them they will be perfect little angels. They get out on parole and wind up right back in here because he makes it so soft on them," Johnny explained to the platinum blond.

"Maybe... now don't get mad... maybe he's right... if we teach them how to handle life on parole... maybe they wouldn't come back," Dolph spoke hesitantly. He actually did think a very few of Eric's ideas were okay.

Laurinaitis nearly tossed Dolph onto the floor, but he didn't, "No. He wants to make them want to come back. His housing project? A joke! Family is nothing but trouble. Why do you think I made the order about forced terminations! Unmarried criminals shouldn't breed criminal offspring. Those brats will wind up in here sooner or later. So stop it before it starts," Ace explained his thoughts.

"Regal wasn't too happy about that. Think he will actually do it?" Dolph asked, on this matter he agreed with Johnny.

"If he wants to keep his job he will. You know Maria is keeping watch on him for us. Maryse is making sure of that," Laurinaitis explained.

"Good. I don't like babies, they are messy creatures. But why just the unwed? I think all of them should be terminated," Dolph said firmly.

"I wish I could do that but State law and the Prison Board allows it. They just forgot about that one line that says, unmarried pregnancies can be terminated, if the parent so wishes. I just fudged the wording a little. It's not like Regal is going to go do research like that," Ace stated with an evil laugh.

There was a knock on the Warden's door. Dolph quickly got up off Ace's lap and fixed his tie, then opened the door.

It was one of the guards, "Sir. We think if you made an announcement to the inmates that it might help. Give them a warning or something," the man said respectfully.

"I was just about to do that. Now get back to your post, son," the Warden said to the young guard. He nodded and left the office.

"He's right. I'll warm up the system," Dolph said as he went to the PA system and turned it on. The old system had been hooked up to the phone. The Warden could talk to the entire prison.

After a few minutes, Laurinaitis picked up the phone and pushed the button so he could make his announcement.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I want all of you to just calm down! There is NO reason for this riot! I am in charge now! Nothing you do will change this! If you end this riot now, I will overlook it and no one will be punished. If you keep it up, all persons found to be leaders will spend maximum time in the pound. You have one hour to return peacefully to your cells! Think about it. We WILL use any force necessary to bring this nonsense to an end! That is all!" The Warden hung up the phone with a smirk.

"That sounded good. Of course you will put them in the pound even if they stop," Dolph returned the Warden's smirk.

"Of course I will. Mark Calaway will be the first. He may never see the light of day again," Ace said with an evil laugh.

In their hallway Dwayne and Daniel chuckled when the Warden started speaking, the sounds of the rioting only go louder.

Mark too was smiling, "Took him long enough. I thought he forgot about the PA system. Nobody was taking him seriously," the Top Dog said to Hunter.

The big blond chuckled in agreement. The men who had just started to tire out when the Warden started talking just found renewed energy and started up again.

"I'll get control soon. Then we'd better ration out some water and food. They will need it. Chris will have a few cuts to clean and bandage," Mark said in a thoughtful tone.

"I'll tell Shawn to get ready. Dave looks like he's ready to spit nails," Hunter observed the two guards in their protective cage.

"I'm glad Dwayne and Daniel got out. We'll need guards with reason out there. I think we'll be safe from the police riot squad. Acehole probably won't call them in. He can't afford the press. That's the only part I wish I could do something about. If we could get to the press, tell them why. I mean that monster wants to kill the closest thing to a grandchild I will ever have," Mark said, his tone angry. He got angry every time he thought of the baby in Adam's belly being in danger of termination.

"I know. Maybe... you know... well no, I guess Vince lost his right to live on the compound. He might have called the press. He has a lot at stake here too, and Eric," Hunter replied, not knowing former Warden McMahon was still living in the Warden's house on the compound.

"Yes he does and I honestly think he would back this riot. Not professionally perhaps but personally. Damn it, we need the press!" Mark said in with renewed anger. He wished he could get word out.

In the Warden's office, Dolph was recovering from the heated kiss Ace had just planted on his lips, when the phone rang. Maryse had gone to the chapel where the ladies caught in the riot were setting up sleeping arrangements.

The Assistant Warden reached across the desk and answered the phone. "Warden Laurinaitis' Office... oh... yes, yes Sir he's here, one moment please," Dolph pressed the hold button, "It's Commissioner Foley! He'll hear the alarm in the background!" Dolph said worriedly.

"Just calm down and go over to the control panel and hit the button. It's been on way to long anyway and isn't working. Dolph you don't think when you panic" Ace rolled his eyes and waited for Dolph to shut off the riot alarm.

He then pushed line one and put the call on speaker.

"Hello Commissioner, sorry to keep you waiting. I was in the little Warden's room" Ace joked smoothly.

Foley's voice came over the speaker phone, "No problem John. I tried calling the house but the maid said you were still there. Is everything alright? It's a little late to still be working," Foley asked the Warden.

"We were trying to finish up some things before the weekend Sir. Apparently we're not the only ones working late," Laurinaitis replied with a laugh.

"I do my best thinking after hours. Now, you didn't answer me. Is everything alright there?" Foley asked again.

"Yes, Commissioner, everything is fine. By now all the inmates are sleeping like babies," Ace lied through his teeth.

"Good, good. Any problems with the transition? I need to know about that," Foley continued with the questions.

Laurinaitis rolled his eyes, now was not the time for Foley to call for a chat.

"No Sir. I mean a few men aren't happy but nothing serious. Bound to be a few problems here and there but nothing the staff and I can't handle," Ace continued to spit out the lies.

Dolph looked nervous as he quietly sat on the couch. He just hoped Foley was really buying all of Ace's lies.

"Don't let them get in your head Johnny. Remember Vince's advice, these are human beings with feelings. I don't want to see a lot of reports of men sent to the pound. Keep a level head," Foley spoke in a firm tone.

"Sir, don't worry. I have it all under control. They aren't angels you know," Ace added just as firmly.

"I realize that. I know you and Eric didn't see eye to eye but study your manuals. A lot of his reforms are laws now. You can't change those," Foley added his warning.

"I know, Sir. I am aware of the laws. Has the Board gotten any ideas on how to use that building of Eric's? Shame to waste it," Laurinaitis wanted to move the conversation to other subjects. Keep Foley's mind hopping to throw him off.

"Well, we haven't decided yet. Too early. Eric and Vince could be back, and you knew this Johnny," Foley's tone was neutral.

Laurinaitis held back a growl, that was not going to happen, "I don't know of course. When do the McMahon's face the board?" Ace was hoping he'd have time to do some more sabotage but first he had to end this riot.

"In a couple of weeks but that won't concern you or Assistant Warden Ziggler. If the Board needs to talk to you they will let you know," Foley again spoke firmly.

Before Johnny Ace could speak, Foley spoke again, "Are you sure everything is alright? You seem very uptight. Why don't I come out there tomorrow? Maybe meet with with you and the Inmate Committee. See what Mark Calaway has to say? That Committee can be very helpful. Vince and Eric found it to be a great way to see what's going on with the inmates," Foley was fairly insistent sounding.

Ace and Dolph exchanged glances, they had to stop Foley. No way could he come to the prison now!

"Mick, if I may. I appreciate the offer. Dolph and I need a chance to establish ourselves. If the inmates don't think you trust us, how can they? Everything is fine. I'm just tired. I was just about to go home when you called. I'll meet with the inmates, I promise," Ace smirked, he had no intention of meeting with the animals.

"Well, I'll call back in a couple of days. You're right about the trust. You go home and get some rest. I have confidence in you," Foley said warmly.

The Warden and Commissioner ended their call.

"Well, he doesn't have a clue. I pulled it off," Ace said as Dolph gave him a kiss.

The riot was going strong. Mark was starting to get things more orderly.

Barrett was keeping his men close. He had his own plan to execute.

A psycho killer was locked in a cell with a pregnant Adam and scared Heath.

Chris and Jason were unaware of the danger their loved ones were in.

It was Life Behind Bars.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	64. Fight To The Death

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Mark was in the middle of trying to get everyone calmed and settled down.

It was hard trying to get everything settled with all the factions fighting with one another.

He had nearly got it all settled when the power went off, the only lights left on were those only small dim emergency lights came on, it was the only lights that came on when the power was shut of manually.

The ruckus began all over again, this was what the warden wanted, everyone to turn on each other and bring down Mark and his faction, Johnny hated Mark he hated that he had some sort of hold and control over the prison.

He wanted to bring him down and bring him down bad.

Randy walked around looking for John, he hadn't seen or heard from him in a long while.

John was right there with him a minute a go or so it seemed. Randy sighed when he couldn't find him, he ran his hands over his head in frustration. He walked over to Mark and sat down with him.

"Hey Mark can I talk to you a minute?" Randy asked. "Yeah sure, what's up?" Randy asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Mark asked. "I haven't seen John in a while, he was here a minute ago but he's nowhere to be seen now." Randy said.

"OK, well his job was to do the water, so maybe go check the bathroom and shower area." Mark said, Randy nodded. "Thanks," he said.

He got up and headed to the bathroom and shower block and he checked to see if John was in there. He walked around and checked, he frowned when he noticed that the sinks hadn't been filled at all.

"Where are you John?" he asked himself, he turned around as he heard the door slammed. He looked and saw Brock standing there with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Looking for someone?" Brock asked. "Where's John?" Randy asked. "Johnny? He's a little tied up at the moment." Brock laughed.

"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" Randy asked his fists clenching at his sides. "What the hell did you do to him?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, he didn't want." Brock said.

"You know Orton, you must be so delusional to think that John could ever love you the way that he loves me. We're meant to be together, you're just someone he likes to have fun with." Brock said.

"You're wrong Lesnar, John loves me and he fucking hates you. I mean after everything you've put him through. The heartache and the abuse, its no wonder he left you for someone better, in every single way." Randy said, getting cocky.

He knew his words were having an effect on Brock because he got angry. "He's mine and will always be mine." Brock said.

"You're dreaming Lesnar." Randy said, Brock growled and ran at Randy, Randy moved out of the way but Brock managed to slice Randy's arm, Randy groaned in pain as he felt his arm being sliced, he grabbed it and saw the blood on his hand, he looked up at Brock and sighed.

"You wanna fight, then bring it." He said, he wasn't going to back down, he wasn't going to let Brock control his and John's life anymore, he wanted him gone for good.

He wanted to be able to live a somewhat normal life with John and be happy. Even though they were locked up.

Brock came at Randy again and Randy managed to grab brocks arm and twist it backwards. Brock cried out in pain and Randy knocked the knife out of his hands.

He then pushed Brock against the wall and started punching and kicking him over and over, Brock blocked some shots and kicked Randy in the gut.

Randy fell to the floor on his knees and Brock booted him In the ribs, Randy rolled around on the floor coughing, Brock came at him again but this time Randy pulled his legs out from under him. Brock fell onto the tiled floor banging his head, he groaned in pain.

Randy took his chance and he straddled Brock's chest and started laying punches on him, over and over again, Brock blocked some shots and rolled them over and did the same to Randy.

Randy had enough, it was time to end it, he pushed Brock off of him and rammed him into the mirror, the mirror smashed against Brock's head and back, glass shattering everywhere. Brock looked at Randy. "Its time to end this Punk." He said.

"Do your best Lesnar." Randy snapped at him, Brock rammed Randy and they fell into one of the toilet stalls, both falling onto the floor, both banging their heads on the tiles.

That wasn't it though, they kept going at each other, this wasn't a normal fight this was a fight to the death.

**MEANWHILE**

Hunter frowned when he hadn't seen Randy or John for a while.

He took the initiative and went in search of the two lovers, his first stop was the shower stalls and bathroom, he saw the door locked and frowned he opened it and looked inisde, he gasped at the sight of the bathroom, it was trashed, glass and mirror was smashed everywhere, the water was leaking all over the floor, it was insane.

Hunter got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something bad had gone down in here.

He walked further into the room and stopped dead in his tracks, there on the floor were two bodies covered in blood.

Randy and Brock and neither man was moving.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	65. The Raven Speaks

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Adam nearly dropped the flashlight, he was scared but he tried to hide it. "Wh... what... how did you get in here? The... the door is... blocked," the pregnant man asked the psycho.

"Oh, Adam, Adam. People are nothing if not predictable. I knew Jericho would want to keep his treasure locked up and safe. Monsters always hide under the bed," The Raven's voice was almost seductive and smooth. He still sat calmly on Adam's bunk, he toyed with the bag.

Adam and Heath looked at each other. They realized The Raven had been under Adam's bed the whole time, just... waiting.

"What do you want, Scott?" Heath asked the curly haired man.

"What every one wants. A beautiful man in my bed. I find Adam very, very beautiful. Why should Jericho be the lucky one? He's nothing," The Raven cooed. He never took his eyes off the knife in the bag. The plastic crinkled in his fingers.

"But... I love him, Raven. I don't want anyone else," Adam said as calmly as he could. He didn't want to panic the known killer.

"That doesn't matter. Love is nothing but an unnecessary emotion. Emotions mean nothing, therefore love is nothing," The Raven spoke flatly.

"Love is everything. I makes you feel... wanted and needed. It's a light in the darkness of a man's soul," Adam said with feeling. Love WAS everything to him.

"He's right Scott. My life was meaningless until I met Jay. He saved me from an awful man. Of course, he is the one that put Jason and I in here," Heath added his feelings.

The Raven laughed, "Yes Heath, Jason loved you so much he let Barrett fuck you till you bled. The Miz loves to tell bedtime stories."

Heath just sank further onto the bed John and Randy occupied. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Wade... said... he'd kill... Jason... what... else... could... I do?" Heath asked in a bitter tone.

"Died for love, Heath. You say it's so important. He should have died for your love. Maybe you should make it up to him. Die for his love. Are you willing to die for him?" The Raven asked as easily as one would ask to please pass the salt.

Heath was afraid to answer for fear the question was real. "I... yes... but for a good reason... not for one of your psychotic whims," Heath decided if Levy was serious, he would at least pretend to be brave.

The Raven's eyes narrowed at the red head's words. He wasn't psychotic he was... creative. Killing was a fine art.

Adam ran his fingers through his long, soft locks of blond hair. He wanted The Raven's focus off Heath, he didn't know what else to do. It worked but now he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"Raven, please. Heath and I don't want any trouble. Would you please leave? I'm really not comfortable," Adam tried to speak as calmly as he could.

"Not comfortable? Why not? You have a nice room, away from the children downstairs. A friend to keep you company, a good flashlight to keep the monsters away.. oh wait, that didn't work out very well did it? Oh, I see... I'm the uncomfortable part. Why Adam? I've done nothing to you. Don't you like intelligent conversation? Or is it the fear? Does fear of the unknown make you uncomfortable?" The Raven asked, his voice was airy, almost a whisper.

"Fear makes anyone uncomfortable, Raven. It's human nature. Aren't you ever afraid?" Adam asked the man sitting on his bed. Maybe he could just keep the man talking.

"No Adam. You see, to fear something you have to care about something. I care for nothing so I fear nothing," The Raven said as he held the plastic covered knife at eye level and stared at it.

The Raven spoke again, "Are you afraid of me Adam?" the curly haired man kept staring at the knife.

Adam just sat quietly. The Raven was not someone you wanted to upset. Heath was just as scared, so much so the pain in his jaw was long forgotten.

"He cried out for help," The Raven said suddenly with a wicked smile on his face.

"Who?" Adam dared to ask. The more he could make Levy talk the better. Later he would be sorry.

"The Irishman. He is so pale. Needed some color on his skin. Red, to match his hair," The Raven muttered as he kept the knife at his eye line. It was if the knife was a jealous lover.

"The Mexican always had a smell under his nose. Had to block his nose. See, I helped them, Adam." The Raven looked pointedly at the object of his desires.

The fact that Scott had just told them that he was the one that attacked Sheamus and Albert was disconcerting. It meant that he and Heath knew the truth. If they made it out alive, they could free Kevin by clearing his name. It could also mean that The Raven had no intention of letting them go alive because they could tell. Adam had never been so scared in all his life. Heath felt the same.

The sounds from downstairs seemed to be less chaotic, maybe Mark was getting them under control. Maybe Chris would come for them soon, he just hoped his Lion didn't come alone.

"I... don't see... how..." Adam just didn't know what to say, what could he say?

"What was that Adam? Scott asked as he moved off the bed. The plastic bag slipped into his pocket.

Absentmindedly, Heath grabbed Adam's hand and Adam held it tightly. They were truly scared.

Levy stopped in front of the two men. He reached out and began to stroke Adam's long, blond locks. He closed his eyes. The golden hair felt even silkier and softer than he had imagined. It felt familiar, it was like his mother's.

The Raven lost himself in the feeling. He pulled Adam's head to his body. He worked both hands through it, stroking and remembering his dear mother.

Adam was now terrified, he had no choice but to be still and let The Raven finger his hair. Heath held fast to Adam's hand, he could feel the blond shaking.

"Shhh, hush little one. I'll keep the monsters away, shhh..." Scott was lost. He was little boy again, remembering a night when his mother was actually home. He'd had a bad dream and she came to him.

Adam again just simply didn't know what to do, "Scott, please. I can't... breathe," was all he could say.

"Why do you need to breathe? Not willing to die?" The Raven's tone was almost playful as he continued to stroke Adam's hair.

Adam knew what he had to say, he just prayed it would never leave the cell, "Because I'm pregnant, Raven. I don't want to die, I want my baby!" Adam spoke, his face pressed against the curly haired man's body.

Heath gasped in surprised. He didn't think Adam would have told Raven about the baby. How would the Raven respond?

Levy pulled back, he cupped Adam's chin firmly in his hand. He forced the blond inmate to look up at him.

"You have Jericho's seed growing in you? I can take care of that. You don't need that thing distorting your beautiful body," The Raven took the bagged knife out of his pocket. He placed it against Adam's abdomen, the plastic bag made his skin crawl.

"No, please, please Scott. I love my baby. She's part of me and part of Chris. She's the result of our love. Don't hurt her," Adam felt like he was back in the Doctor's Office, pleading for their baby's life.

"It's tainted Adam. Can't you see that? Jericho's seed is rotten, polluted with the innocent life he took. A life for a life Adam. It's Jericho's fault, blame him. I'm Death's angel on earth. I help him." Raven sounded almost ethereal as he spoke. It was frightening, the words so vile, but the tone so peaceful.

Adam's heart nearly stopped beating. He'd never been so scared of another human being. Heath's look was the same. Maybe together they could attack The Raven in some way. It was if The Raven could read the red head's thoughts.

He laughed manically, "Oh Heath, you slay me! You are disgrace to red heads. You don't have the fire to do anything to me. Adam, tie him up. Use the gauze rolls Jericho has hidden," The Raven ordered the pregnant man.

For the umpteenth time since the lights went out, Copeland's eyes went wide with fear. He knew he was strong, he had his own knife hidden but he had to think of the baby inside him. He couldn't afford to fight The Raven alone. Adam had to obey the dark hearted man.

He cast Heath a look of apology and went to get the medical gauze from its hiding place. Adam didn't know how Levy could have known about it, but he did.

Soon he had Heath's hands tied behind his back. Heath was siting on the bed and he had his back against the wall.

"It's alright Adam. You had to do it. Just keep him talking as much as possible," Heath said barely above a whisper in Adam's ear.

The Raven had moved to sit on Adam's bunk again. He was turning the plastic covered knife over and over in his hands at eye level. He knew Adam would do as he was told, he was too worried about Jericho's seed to disobey him.

Adam didn't know what to do after he tied Heath's hands. He moved to the desk to pull out the chair. The pregnant man wished the lights would come back on but he was thankful he had the flashlight and the hidden extra batteries.

"No, come here," The Raven said. Again his eyes never left the knife in his hands.

Adam swallowed hard and his heart pounded in his chest. Was he about to be raped? Killed? Or was he going to kill the baby? He couldn't let any of those things happen. He stopped in his tracks.

"Why can't I sit here? It's more comfortable for my back to lean against the chair," Adam explained as he dared to sit in the desk chair.

"What are you doing Adam? I said to come here and sit. You're very brave to disobey a man with a knife. If you need to rest your back, you can lay down," Scott said calmly. The plastic rattled as the knife caught a gleam from the flashlight.

Adam was not about to lay down on the bed, "I'm okay here, Scott. If you hurt Heath or I, they will know you did it. You will be missed during the riot. Then you'll be blamed for Sheamus and Alberto. They will send you back to the psych ward. You don't want that do you?" Adam asked the psychotic killer.

Levy's brow knit, Adam thought he'd struck a cord. He'd heard things about the psych ward, he knew it was hell on earth. Levy wouldn't want to go back there.

The Raven sighed deeply, "You could be right but I don't think so. See I have certain people in my pocket. I can destroy the dreams of others with what I hold here. Aren't you curious?" Scott asked, as he almost laughed.

Adam wondered if this was the most The Raven had ever spoken. He wished the man would stay silent, his questions were too complicated to answer clearly. He couldn't afford not to respond nor could he afford to say the wrong thing.

"Not really Scott. Your business is your business. Can we just sit here quietly. I'm very tired. Its been a long hard day for me, mentally." Adam tired to reason with the man sitting on his bed.

"If you are that tired, you need to lay down. If you're... what did you say? Uncomfortable? Then I'll sit in the chair," Levy said in an odd tone of voice.

Adam wasn't sure if he could trust the man, but maybe if he showed a little trust he could gain a little. He took the chance.

"Alright. You come over here, then I'll go lay down. Thank you," Adam said as he stood. He waited for Levy to do the same.

Scott stood and moved toward Adam. When he got to the tall man he stopped. He reached out and caressed Adam's abdomen.

"Jericho's seed will spread and distort your skin, make ugly stretch marks. You think he will still find you pretty? No, he won't. You'll be left, misshapen body, screaming, snot nosed brat and you still want that seed sprouting inside you?" The Raven asked in a curious tone, his head cocked to the side. Had he been a normal man he would have looked cute and adorable.

"Chris loves me and our baby. He won't care about some stretch marks. I want this baby very much. Please, we made a deal, let me go to my bunk," Adam's tone was firm. He refused to let The Raven into his mind.

Levy dropped his hand and let Adam pass. The Raven sat in the chair as Adam dropped wearily on to his bunk.

A few minutes of silence passed.

Adam wanted to lay down, he really was tired but he didn't dare. He did not want to appear in any way sexy to The Raven.

The Raven stood, of course he had no intention of staying in the chair, he walked over to the bunk where Adam was sitting.

Adam wished he hadn't set the flashlight down on the desk. If he had it in his hand he would have had some kind of a weapon.

Scott sat down next to Adam. His hand threaded through the golden locks once again. He was obsessed with Adam's hair. It felt just like her.

Adam trembled again, there was something about the way his hair was being stroked and the look on The Raven's face while he was doing it. Maybe if he figured out what it was, he could keep the killer's mind occupied.

"What are you thinking about Scott? Does my hair remind you of someone special?" Adam knew he was taking a risk asking but he had to try.

The hand stopped stroking. The fingers started to squeeze the scalp, hard. He put so much pressure on Adam's head his finger tips turned white.

"Scott please! You're hurting me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I asked. You... you can stroke it... okay?... just please... don't hurt me!" Adam cried out. A single tear ran down his cheek.

The hand released the pressure. It went back to stroking gently. The face of The Raven lost its tension and got calmer. For the first time he could remember, Levy let out a sigh.

The Raven uttered a single word, "Mommy".

Downstairs, Mark had finally gained control. The men were still agitated, but at least they stopped throwing things around. Some were even back to laughing and joking

Behind the steel and glass cage, Dave Batista was going crazy. He wanted to be out there, bashing heads. The cage would not go back up until there was a code put into the system by the Warden.

"Dave, if you don't calm down you'll have a heart attack. I don't really relish putting my lips on yours for mouth to mouth," the bald man was half serious, half joking.

The Head Guard just grunted. He was looking in the emergency box. It contained military style meals ready to eat or MREs. There were enough for three meals for four men for three days. There was also enough bottled water for the same.

The box also contained several protein bars. Batista held one out to Glen and he took it. Dave opened his and bit into it. He grimaced but it was nutrition.

Wade had called his men together over in the corner. He had thought of a plan and he needed to spread the word. He just needed to figure out how, so suspicion wouldn't be raised.

Out in the hall between the Block and the main area, Daniel and Dwayne were still waiting for the special riot force to arrive.

"You know, they should have been here by now. Do you think the prisoners got to the Administration area?" Daniel asked in a worried tone.

"It's possible but I doubt it. Mark doesn't operate that way. He wants to work with the authorities. If he attacked them he wouldn't get anywhere. I'd say it's the new Warden. Think he wants the word to get out that he has a riot on his hands?" Dwayne answered in a thoughtful tone.

"That makes sense. Foley wouldn't be happy. I just hope this works and we get the McMahon's back. Um... is there... Dave and you?" Bryan asked hesitantly. He knew Dwayne seemed almost afraid of the new Head Guard.

Johnson sighed, "We hooked up once, up State. He... was... charming... we fucked once. Then he... well... he thought he owned me. He started punching on me and that was that. He keeps chatting me up to fuck again but it ain't happening," Dwayne explained in a firm tone.

"I'm sorry. If you ever need help just let me know. I can't stand guys who use sex as a weapon. He's not my favorite person. I hope Reso is okay, that was quite a punch," Daniel said with a deep sigh.

"Thanks Daniel, that's sweet of you. I'm sure Jericho has taken care of Heath. You know though... um... I do think you are kind of cute," Dwayne said with a dashing smile and a slight blush.

Daniel hung his head a bit, shyly. "Um... thanks. You are... handsome," The guard finally let out a secret crush he had on the man trapped with him.

"I see... well... we should go out some night. Maybe grab some dinner, take in a movie, go to the arcade?" Dwayne asked with another smile.

Bryan blushed outright, "I'd like that but I can cook. You like meatloaf?" Daniel asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I do. Sounds good. We'll do it as soon as this mess is over," Johnson said firmly. It was a date.

Mark was talking to his lieutenants, "Okay we have order now. We need to organize our demands. We need some that don't matter to mix in. Ones we know that they can't or won't meet. That way they have to consider our real demands. Shawn, take notes please," The Top Dog said thoughtfully.

Shawn sat at a table that was dimly lit by one of the small emergency lights.

"Okay. Well our main demand of course is to get Vince and Eric back but that can't be first. No forced abortions," Mark said with a growl as Chris let out a whimper.

Mark palmed his face, he hoped on one heard, but he didn't actually say any names, "Library hours, the free from work day, casual weekends, add those things back as well," The Top Dog added to the list.

Shawn made the notes as Mark named off things for the list of demands. He just hoped they could get through this without anyone getting hurt.

Wade had signaled for his men to go up to the cell levels. He said it was to "patrol" and make sure nothing happened upstairs while the Top Dog was down in the main room.

Mark was wary of Wade's actions but he did need help keeping things under control. He thought the Brit could at least keep fires from being started. However, he told Roman to go up to keep an eye out but not to get caught.

During the last riot, some idiots in A Block thought fire was a good way to get attention. It back fired literally and three inmates and one guard died.

Mark was determined things like that would not happen again. So if Barrett could just manage that, he would let the man do as he pleased.

So Wade gathered his men and went up to the first level of cells. He had no intentions of helping the Top Dog. He was going to make his plan to BE Top Dog come to fruition.

Back up in the blocked in cell, The Raven was still stroking Adam's hair gently but he was no longer "lost" in his thoughts.

Adam just let The Raven stroke his hair, it wasn't sexual. Somehow it was eerily calming for the psychotic killer. Better not to protest it anymore.

The last stroke through the blond hair didn't go back up, this time it went down Adam's shoulder, over his bicep down his arm to his wrist.

The Raven's hand then snaked around like a slithering reptile and went up the pregnant man's spine. A chill followed the trail the fingers left.

Adam shuddered, the fear was back especially when the hand went up the back of his prison uniform shirt that had come untucked from his jeans.

When The Raven touched Adam's bare skin the chill was even more noticeable. The hand moved around and slowly snaked up the front of Adam's body.

"Scott, please stop now. This isn't right. I love Chris with all my heart," Adam said in a pleading tone.

"Love means nothing," The Raven said as he pushed Adam down on the bed. The bagged knife still in his hand.

Adam let out a frightened whimper as his head hit the pillow. The Raven lay on his side and faced his victim. His fingers opened the buttons on Adam's shirt.

"Please don't Scott, please. My baby... Chris... please don't do this," Adam cried out. He didn't want to be raped yet again. Chris had saved him from Barrett, oh where was his Lion now?

Mark was taking a moment alone. He wondered just how long it would be before the current Warden would come to negotiate. It was vital that they be heard. He didn't trust Acehole. He hoped Commissioner Foley would come as well, they had more of a chance with him around.

"Shawn, add a demand to talk to Commissioner Foley. We need him more than No Voice," Mark said as he walked over to his friend and lieutenant.

Shawn nodded and wrote it down in his little notebook. He too hoped negotiations could begin soon.

Up on the first level, Wade was finalizing his plan. If he had his way, he would soon be the Top Dog. He had a special mission for The Miz and Ryder and he hoped Lesnar as well. He needed the man's muscle.

The riot was under way. One group seeking peaceful negotiations, another group seeking to take over prison leadership.

Two guards falling for each other trapped in a hallway, two guards who barley tolerated each other trapped in a steel and glass prison.

A Lion unaware that his Kitten and their cub was in danger.

A psychotic killer with a knife...

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	66. Helping Randy

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Hunter stood there in shock seeing the blood surrounding the two men, one which he looked on as a son.

"Mark!" he shouted to the faction leader, Mark heard Hunter's cry for help and he dropped what he was doing and ran to where the call was coming from, he walked into the bathroom and saw Hunter kneeling on the floor, he saw the blood and then the bodies and instantly felt dread.

He rushed over to Hunter. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I came looking for him. I don't know where John is either." Hunter said he was so distraught.

Mark sighed, he hated seeing Randy like this but he needed to handle things.

"Let me carry him out." Mark said, he reached down and picked Randy up bridal style and took him down to Chris and Shawn, he laid him on a table. Shawn was shocked when he saw Randy. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Shawn go get the medical supplies we're going to need them." Mark said, Shawn nodded and went up to his cell to get the supplies, Chris had been spreading the supplies out between his and Mark, Hunter's and Shawn's cell just to be safe.

Shawn grabbed the supplies and ran back down.

He saw Hunter carrying in another body, he saw Hunter lay Brock down on another table and he gasped when he saw the knife sticking out of Brock's chest.

Hunter laid Brock down on the table, at that moment, Brock came to for a brief moment.

He looked into Hunter's eyes. "John" he gasped out before falling into unconsciousness again. Hunter frowned wondering what the hell Brock meant by saying John.

Meanwhile Chris was examining Randy's body to see what was injured and what needed to be fixed. He wiped some of the blood off and saw a large deep gash on Randy's arm, he sighed. "

He has a bad gash on his arm, I am going to have to stitch it up." Chris informed Shawn. Shawn nodded and helped Chris get everything together so they could patch Randy up.

Randy started slowly coming to as Chris worked on him, once he was done Chris grabbed a tetanus shot and gave it to Randy, Randy groaned and Shawn helped him to sit up on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked. "Like crap." Randy said, Shawn nodded and handed Randy some water, he needed to keep hydrated.

Chris went over to Brock and saw the knife sticking out of his chest and he sighed. He couldn't believe what had happened, even though Brock was a bad guy no one deserved to be stabbed in the chest in a prison riot.

He was glad that Randy was OK though, he knew if something worse had happened to Randy that his best friend would be devastated and broken hearted and he knew John couldn't handle that not now.

**MEANWHILE**

Upstairs John thrashed around on the bed, he was alone in the dark and trying to loosen his binds, he used his teeth and lips and tongue to try and get the gag out of his mouth, finally he was able to get it out.

"Help! Someone please help me!" he screamed, he wanted to get out of there and save Randy from Brock. "Help!" he cried. He looked up as he saw a dark figure enter the room.

He couldn't see who it was the man stood in the door way and let out a dark menacing sigh.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	67. Delicate Operations

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Brock Lesnar was lying motionless on the table. Blood was seeping from the wound in a nearly constant stream. If something wasn't done he would bleed to death.

Jericho knew what he had to do. It was up to him to try to remove the offending blade. He was trying to read a surgical procedures book. He felt slightly panicked. He wasn't a nurse and by no stretch of the imagination did he even remotely think of himself as a surgeon. He was however the only hope and chance Lesnar had.

"I'm not a fucking Doctor! Hell I ain't even a nurse yet!" Chris said with a slam of the book covers. He was naturally book smart and he quickly retained all that he read but a lot of the book was beyond him.

"You're his only hope Chris. I know none of us like him but you have to try. He is a child of God too, no matter his crime. Just like the rest of us," Shawn said calmly to the anxious tawny haired man.

"At least I did get some operation kits. I just wish I had gotten some anesthetic. I was too afraid of it. Doc says it's too easy to kill someone with it. I can't do this Shawn." Chris was really afraid of failing and killing someone again.

"If something happens Chris, you can't be held legally responsible. You are meant to help people. At least please try," Hunter added his thoughts.

"Okay. Come on Shawn, we have to wash up. Hunter, you'll need help to hold him down. If he wakes up I can't have him move suddenly," Chris said in a more determined tone. If he was going to do this, he would do his best.

Shawn and Chris washed their hands with the surgical soap that came in the kit, then they slipped on the latex gloves that also came in the surgical field trauma kit.

It amazed Shawn and the others how much Chris was able to "borrow" from the medical ward. It wasn't stealing, it was still being used for prisoners, just not quite as legitimately.

Shawn took Chris' hand in his and said a short prayer. Faith was all they had to cling to and Shawn was in charge of it.

They first thing they did was strip Brock to his boxers. Chris carefully cut the shirt off around the knife. He cleaned around the wound as best he could.

Hunter held Lesnar's arms over his head, his grip was firm. Mark held his feet, it would be bad for Brock to flail around if he came to.

Jason Reso held one of Mark's high beam flashlights so Chris could see better. Jason didn't care about factions right now. All he wanted was for Heath to be alright, and to just get through the riot alive.

Chris and Shawn put on surgical masks. The only thing they didn't have was actual surgical scrubs. It seemed odd they were so careful about the masks and gloves, but one less thing that could infect the wound would be better than nothing.

Shawn laid the surgical instruments out neatly. He'd seen enough medical programs on TV to see the nurse always had the tools neat. They didn't have much, just a couple of scalpels, a pair of surgical tweezers, a suture kit and lots of different kind of bandaging materials, surgical tape and lots of gauze.

"I'm going to cut away the rest of the shirt. Just try to hold the knife still, don't let it move, please," Chris said to Shawn, his voice slightly muffled by the surgical mask.

Jericho gently worked with the blood soaked material. He had cut the rest of the shirt away, but left the patch that the knife had penetrated. It would have to be carefully removed so the wound was not made worse by pulling it from the material of the uniform shirt.

The entire Block of inmates grew very still and silent as Chris "operated" on Lesnar. Glen and Dave could see what was going on as well. Dave could care less but Glen hoped Jericho could do it. Neither guard thought to question the fact that Chris was using medical equipment from the hospital wing.

Chris finally had all the cloth free. The knife was buried almost to the hilt in Lesnar's abdomen. "I'm going to clean the area." Jericho said as he soaked a piece of gauze with the surgical alcohol. Lesnar's muscles twitched a bit. The pain of cleaning the wound was registering deep in his brain.

Jericho was sweating with nerves. The book had said to pull the penetrating object up and out, slow and steady and to not twist it from side to side.

"Okay, I'm going to pull the knife out. When I do, put gauze of the wound and apply light pressure," Chris instructed his "nurse".

Shawn nodded, he got the gauze ready. He wet a layer of it with the medical liquid. He was also sweating. This was so different than stitching up a deep gash.

Chris put his left palm down, the protruding knife between his thumb and first finger. With his right hand he gripped the handle and pulled it out in one smooth, slow movement.

The knife came out, making a small sucking sound, blood rushed out of the wound. It was very watery looking. Shawn immediately put the gauze over the wound. Chris put the knife down and picked up the tweezers.

"Alright, I need to open the wound a bit and make sure there is nothing foreign in there. I'm not even going to attempt to go in and check for organ damage, I'm not a true surgeon!" Chris said aloud, but more to himself. He was looking at the open medical book, following the instructions as best he could.

"You are doing great Chris. You have more guts than I do," Mark said in a tone of awe. He would never have the nerve to even try something like his lieutenant was doing. He truly admired Chris' bravery.

Chris looked up at his leader, his expression as one of worry and stress, "I'm not a surgeon, Mark." the Lion's tone was breathy with nerves.

"Nobody expects you to be, son. You're just doing what you can to help a fellow inmate. You can do it. You patched Randy up like a pro," The Top Dog spoke in a firm, confident tone. He hoped to give Chris the support he needed. Mark knew Chris was afraid of failure.

With his left hand, Jericho held the wound open a little. He needed to make sure no pieces of cloth or metal were stuck in the wound. He carefully probed with the tweezers.

Every so often Chris would remove a tiny piece of cloth or a tiny sliver from the prison made knife. Jason moved the light as Chris needed it. It was amazing how much "dirt" was in the wound.

"That's the best I can do. Now I need to flush the wound. Then I can sew him up," Chris said out loud as he worked. He had to move quickly now.

Shawn poured the alcohol in small but constant stream as Chris held the wound open. More debris was flushed out with the alcohol and watery blood.

Brock started to stir as he whimpered in pain. Mark and Hunter held him as still as possible.

"Be still Brock. We're trying to help you but we can't if you're moving. I know it hurts but it will be over soon," Shawn tried to comfort the injured man. He'd finished helping Chris clean the wound and was now gently stroking Lesnar's brow as he spoke.

Chris opened the suture kit and prepared the needle and thread. He was almost done. The one thing he knew he could do was stitch the wound.

With the expertise of a Doctor, Chris slipped the sharp needle through the layers of Brock's flesh. He made small, neat, tiny stitches.

When he was done, Chris put a clean bandage over the wound. Like he had with Orton he gave Brock a tetanus shot. Then a shot of antibiotic, just to make sure.

Chris was shaking when he was finally finished. He gratefully accepted the bottle of water that Jason Reso handed him.

"I'm impressed Jericho. I wouldn't have been able to do something like that. Thanks too for sending Heath to safety with Adam," Jason said warmly as he held the flashlight so Chris could see to remove the bloody gloves.

Chris brushed off the compliments, "Not a problem Reso. Adam told me how much you both did to help him when... well... Barrett... you know. So you've officially jumped factions?" Chris spoke, then took another sip of water and lit a cigarette.

"Barrett... is an animal... my poor... well yeah. Mark and I talked. We're both officially Deadmen. Haven't told anyone else yet, but I don't care who knows now. I tried to find out what the bastard is up to, but he don't trust must of us. Just Miz, Ryder and that Ted kid," Reso explained. He got up when the Top Dog, Hunter and Shawn approached.

"Sit still Reso, you're alright. What do you think? Lesnar gonna make it?" Mark asked as he sat down on the floor, he was so fucking tired.

Chris sighed, "I honestly don't know. I'm sure there's internal damage. The blood coming out was watery, according to the book... he's probably badly damaged inside. I... maybe... what if I did something wrong?" Chris' head fell into his hands

He was drained and mentally exhausted. Deep down inside he knew he'd done the best he could for Lesnar. He still feared that he did it all wrong.

Jericho decided one thing for sure. If the Doc really did think he could get a job for him on the outside, then he was going to take the nursing class.

"Shawn? Laurinaitis can't stop the Education Program can he?" Chris asked suddenly. He'd just remembered, there was a problem in the Warden's Office... Vince and Eric weren't there anymore.

"No, he can't. We are promised education. That's a Federal Law he can't touch. He can stop new things from being added or cut down hours allowed for study but any classes currently on the list of curriculum can't be denied. Yes, nursing is on the list. You've decided to take the course?" Shawn asked, his eyes lit up with excitement. He'd been hoping Chris would take the classes.

Chris nodded, "Doc said he could get me a job outside. If he can actually do that, then yeah. I have to... Jason, I'm going to say something you can not repeat..." Chris and the others looked sternly at the newest faction member.

"Of course Chris, or I can leave if you'd rather," Jason offered to the Lion.

"No, I trust you, but if... I'll kill anyone who says anything. Adam is pregnant. Acehole says unmarried pregnant men have to have forced terminations. Dock is trying to stop it but for now officially Adam isn't pregnant, understand?" Chris again looked sternly at Reso.

"Congratulations! I'll do what ever I can do to help. So you want to become a nurse to provide for your family. I get it. Good luck. We wanted kids but... Heath... can't." Jason said a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry man... I feel really blessed now. Maybe you and Heath can have a miracle too someday... I'll pray for it," Chris said warmly.

The five men just sat quietly for a few minutes. They watched as Brock laid there, just breathing, alive for now.

Upstairs Wade was making his plan. He was talking to Ted, Zach and Mike, "There is only one way to do this, kill Calaway. It will be like storming the beach at Normandy. We'll strike so fast the bastard will never know what hit him. Take out Jericho and Helmsley too. Make Adam and Shawn suffer as will Nash. Then I'll be Top Dog and the Nexus will run this pokey hole," Barrett explained to his must trusted lieutenants.

"What or rather when do you want to do this?" Ted asked his leader. His mouth was almost watering at the thought.

"I have to think like Calaway. The only thing good I've learned from him is timing. We'll wait, something is bound to happen down there that will cause chaos. That's when we'll attack," Barrett said to his men.

Barrett had learned from the Top Dog that timing was everything. That's why he was puzzled. Why the sudden change in plans? Why not try the down tools first?

Wade knew something big had to have taken place. He also knew the riot below was not about Nash or even the Warden. It was something else. He needed to find out what it was as it might matter to his future leadership. He sent someone to spy and find out.

In the mean time, while Barrett and his men waited, they made sure their prison made weapons were all sharp and ready to use.

Johnny Laurinaitis and Dolph Ziggler were finally ready to sleep for the night. Two prison bunks had been moved into the Warden's Office. They hated having to sleep in the prison, but in riot conditions they were forced to stay as the outer gates were kept loved until the riot was over or to let in the riot squad.

Maryse was bunking down with some of the other female workers in the prison chapel. Maria the nurse was there as well. She had some gossip to spread, about a certain pair of inmates.

The inter prison phone rang in the Warden's Office. The Warden and his Assistant had just slipped into their beds. Dolph got up and answered.

After speaking to the person on the other end, the platinum blond slammed the phone down. "The cops are at the front gate, with the fucking McMahon's," Ziggler said to Johnny Ace.

"How in the fucking hell did they find out about the riot?" Ace asked furiously as he pulled his pants back on.

"We forgot. The riot alarm rings at the Warden's house. So apparently Vince called the cops," Ziggler explained as he too started to dress again.

"Shit! That's all we fucking need! Press with them?" Ace asked as he fixed his tie and put on a coat.

"Not yet, but if you don't handle this, I'm sure they will call them," Dolph spoke bitterly. He was upset that they forgot about the riot alarm.

"Let's just be cool. We have this all under control. There is no riot, it was a false alarm. Got that?" Ace said he held Dolph by the shoulders firmly, his eyes burned into the new Assistant Warden's.

Dolph nodded in understanding. The two new authority figures left and made their way to the front gate. There would be a lot of fast talking to do.

In Block F, the men were starting to settle down. Mark made shifts among the factions for sleeping and keeping watch. They could not get caught with everyone sleeping.

Mark figured the police and riot squads were there by now. They would be busy for a while yet, setting up their mobile command center. He figured the first talks wouldn't start till around five or six in the morning.

It would be difficult. With the new riot cages, the Top Dog would not have access to the phone. So direct communications would be hard. He'd have to talk through Officer Jacobs, he didn't trust Batista one bit.

"Mark is this gonna work? I can't imagine what Adam is feeling. It's my baby too, but it's his body. I just... how... can... my baby... " Chris started to sob in earnest. His emotions were on hyper drive because of the "operation" and the news the doctor had laid on he and Adam.

Mark and Chris were sitting on the floor, their backs rested against the wall. The older man just rubbed Jericho's shoulder as the man wept.

"I don't know Chris. All I do know is what Shawn says, evil walks on earth. Some people only get pleasure in hurting others. I can promise you one thing. It's not going to happen. You and Adam will have this baby. Even if we have to hide him for nine months. No one Chris, as long as I'm alive will take your child," Mark spoke with absolute conviction.

Chris looked at the older man. He was startled, Mark looked so tired and worn out. His leader looked... old. He sighed, then spoke. "I know Mark and we both love you for it. Are you alright? You look so tired." Chris' tone was full of concern.

"No, I'm not. I'm tired and too old for this but we have to get Vince and Eric back. This place is a fuck hole but at least Eric tried to make it a better fuck hole. We were treated like humans, for the most part. I have no choice," Mark said honestly. It was the first time he admitted how tired he was.

"You're not old. You're the best Top Dog. You care about us, not your own personal agenda. Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll stay awake," Chris said softly as he wiped his nose and eyes with his shirt sleeve. He'd stopped crying when he saw how tired Mark was.

Mark closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Hunter was against the wall as well as he sat on the floor a couple of feet away. Shawn was lying on the floor with a blanket under him, his head was on Hunter's lap. Hunter's fingers were barely moving, caressing Shawn's face as the both slept, it was sweet.

Chris quietly got up and checked on Lesnar. He saw the wound was still seeping watery blood. Brock whimpered a bit as Chris changed the bandages. Lesnar never came fully awake, his breathing was ragged but even.

Jericho knew that the more rest the injured ma could get the better. He made sure the blanket was covering his "patient". He just prayed he'd done the right thing.

The Lion looked around, he could feel eyes on him. He turned to the protected guard desk. Dave Batista was standing there, staring at him.

The Head Guard looked... scary. He was bathed in low shadowed light. It gave him a spectral almost paranormal look. He had an evil smirk on his lips. Chris actually shuddered at the sight. He turned away from the guards gaze.

He wasn't about to let Dave know he was bothered but he wished he could throw a blanket over the man.

Jericho looked up to the cell where his Kitten was holed up with Heath. A strange chill went up his spine. He shook it off, he knew Adam was safe. It was probably his fear of Batista still coursing through him. If he'd only known... if he'd only known.

Jericho glanced at the guard desk again. Batista was gone. He must have gone behind the desk and was sitting on the floor. Obviously he couldn't have left the cage but it added to the eerie feeling he had.

Chris went to the bathroom, for now they were still in use. So he took advantage. When he was done he checked Lesnar one more time then went back to sit next to Mark.

He thought of the future. He smiled softly, if Adam was right and they did have a little girl, he hoped his Kitten would agree to use the name Loretta, after his mom. He knew one thing, their daughter would be the most loved and wanted child ever born. He'd do what ever he could to provide for her... legally. He never wanted to see this place again. That's why he'd finally decided to take the nursing course.

Hunter and Shawn were waking up. The older of the two set up and yawned, his long hair slightly disheveled. He combed it and put the elastic band around his trademark pony tail.

"Sleep, Chris. You look exhausted. Hunter and I will keep watch," Shawn said quietly to the Lion.

Chris just nodded and let his eyes close. His mind drifted into strange dreams. Odd shapes and distant sounds floated around the forest he was walking in. The most distinct the cry of a raven as it flew off into the night sky.

Ziggler and Laurinaitis were waiting for the border patrol truck to pick them up and drive them to the main gate.

Ace had called the gate guard and told him not to let the police or anyone else into the prison grounds proper.

"You think you're going to be able to convince them nothing is happening?" Dolph asked the airy voiced man.

"I have to. I'm not letting these fucking animals ruin all our hard work. I'm in charge and I'm staying there. They can rot in hell for all I fucking care," Johnny Ace answered his Assistant Warden.

"We cut power. How long before we cut water?" Dolph asked as they waited.

"I'd have done it already but just in case word should get out, I have to stay legal. State says three days. Power immediately, water three days, food five days. Sadly I have to play by some rules," Ace said in a disgusted tone.

"Fucking rules but yes, better to play by them. Where the fuck is that truck? I'm tired," Dolph whined like a child.

"Dolph, you really need to learn patience. Stop whining like a bitch," Ace said sharply. Dolph drove him crazy sometimes.

Ziggler sighed, "I'm sorry John-John. You're right, I'm just worried that Vince and Eric will use this against us. You deserve to be Warden damn it," Dolph's tone had lost it's whiny tone.

"I won't let that happen, sugar. All I have to do is tell them everything is fine. That's an easy lie for me," Ace said firmly.

The prison truck pulled up. The Warden and his Assistant got in. They headed to the main gate to confront the cops and McMahon's. Ace was sure he could do it.

One life was in danger, one life was on the brink. One leader was feeling old and tired, another leader was planning an attack. People in authority were at odds. In the middle of all this were the lives of the inmates of the WWE Prison.

The riot was underway. Would it work or were worse problems on the way?

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	68. Freeing John

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**MEANWHILE**

John sat there on the bed worried about who was in his door way. He looked closer and was able to breathe a sigh of relief when he realised it was Roman Reigns standing there.

Roman rushed to John's side and he looked at him. "I'm gonna get you free." Roman said, John nodded. Roman untied John's hands from the rope that bound him there.

John sat up and he rubbed his red sore wrists. They had rope burn from all the struggling John did while tied down, Roman then undid John's ankles from the rope and John rubbed his ankles as well.

John got and looked at Roman.

"I have to get to Randy, Brock's going to kill him." John said urgently. "John stop, there's something you need to know." Roman said, John looked at him.

"Yeah you can tell me later, I need to get to Randy right now." John said heading for the door. "John STOP!" Roman growled getting in his way, John looked at him.

"What Roman?" John asked. "There's something you need to know." Roman said. "Its about Randy and Brock." Roman said. "He killed him didn't he?" John asked.

"Brock killed him." John said as the tears started falling from his blue cerulean eyes. "No John, Randy isn't dead." Roman said.

"They fought and it got pretty bad, Randy has a large gash on his arm but Chris has fixed him up and he is going to be fine." Roman said.

John smiled, he was so glad that Randy was OK he didn't know what he would have done if something was to have happened to Randy, he would go nuts he wouldn't have anything left to live for anymore.

"What about Brock?" he asked as a second thought, Brock wasn't his main concern Randy was but he still wanted to know if Brock was OK.

"When they fought there was a knife involved we aren't sure how it happened but Brock ended up with the knife in his chest." Roman told John.

"Is he OK?" John asked. "Chris has done everything he can but he doesn't know if its enough, he isn't a surgeon, hell he isn't even a doctor, but you should prepare yourself for the inevitability that Brock could die." Roman said, John sighed, he couldn't believe this.

"I need to see Randy." John said, Roman nodded. "Lets go then." Roman said, John nodded and they rushed downstairs.

John looked around frantically and saw Randy sitting down with his arm heavily bandaged.

He ran over to him and hugged him tight and cried into his neck.

"I was so worried, when he told me what he was planning, I was so worried that he would kill you Ran, I am just so happy that you're OK." John said, he pulled away and looked into Randy's eyes. He leaned in and kissed him hard.

"I am here Johnny and I am not going anywhere, I wasn't going to let him win and get what he wanted." Randy said, John nodded and leaned in and kissed Randy again this time deeper.

"Is your arm OK? There's no permanent damage is there?" John asked. "It hurts, but I think I will be OK, Chris patched me up." Randy said.

John nodded and hugged his lover again he never wanted to let him out of his sight again. He looked over and saw Brock. "I'll be back." He said, he went over to his ex and sighed at the sight of him.

He looked so unwell. John knew he wasn't going to make it much longer.

He felt so bad, this was his fault if he hadn't had broken Brock's heart he wouldn't have fought with Randy and he wouldn't be here right now looking like he was at deaths door, he shook his head and sat down and took Brock's hand into his own.

"You can't let it end like this Brock. You have to fight." John told him, even though he hated the man he never wanted to see him Dean.

Randy looked over at John and sighed as he saw him with broke.

His heart broke just a little bit seeing John sitting with Brock, holding his hand and talking to him willing him to wake up and be OK.

In that moment he thought that John didn't love him anymore that he wanted Brock.

John sighed and kissed Brock's forehead. He got up and went back over to Randy and sat on his lap and hugged him, this was where he was meant to be in Randy's arms.

Randy smiled and held John, knowing he had nothing to worry about, John would always be his and he would always be John's.

"What did Brock do to you Johnny? Did he hurt you?" Randy asked.

"No, he just knocked me out and tied me to the bed, I think if he had killed you he would have come back and raped me, but he didn't I am fine I just have a headache, but I am just so glad and relieved that you're OK." John said, Randy growled and pushed John off of his lap and he got up and stormed over to Brock.

"You're a dead man Lesnar, you think you can hurt John?" he asked. "Randy stop!" Hunter said, Randy looked at him.

"Its too late Randy, Brock…..He's gone. Brock is dead." Hunter told him.

John was shocked he couldn't believe it. His ex was dead. He never thought something like this could or would ever happen, he shook his head.

He guessed it was another lesson of Life Behind Bars.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	69. Mission Impossible?

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

In the cell on the third level, Heath smiled internally. Adam had been as sly as a fox stalking the hen house. The red head noticed his hands were barely tied and there was a shiv in his hand. Adam had given him trusty Suzanne, she'd been kept hidden in her owner's sleeve. Heath remained still. His head was down, it was hard to tell if he was asleep or awake. The Vixen knew if he suddenly started moving around a lot it would tip the psycho off.

He would bide his time. What the Raven had said about patience was true. So Heath Miller-Reso just sat still. He waited hoping for an opportunity to strike. The Vixen's ears perked, Adam had cried out for Scott to stop. The flashlight was either off or the beam hidden. He was worried for Adam but if he made his move at the wrong time it could mean both their lives.

Heath wasn't much of a Christian but Shawn had told him that didn't matter, God loved him and would be there when he was ready to reach out to Him. Heath was ready. He said a simple prayer, just asking for help and to keep Adam, himself and the baby safe.

The Raven had moved, from the hips down, he was on top of Adam's body. His legs were keeping the pregnant man in place. His fingers were deftly undoing the buttons of Adam's blue uniform shirt.

"No Scott, please don't. Please. When... I was... my first night here... Barrett... he... raped me... then... he... he... kept on... not again... pl... please," Adam begged as tears rolled down his cheeks, he couldn't live with this again.

"Hush pretty baby. This isn't rape, rape is for brutes. Think of it this way, Jericho's seed will be surrounded by my intelligence," Raven was so filled with lust he was making even less sense than before.

"No Scott. I'd rather... die than live through this again," Adam knew he had just put his life and his baby's life in the hands of a crazed psychotic killer.

The Raven seemed to ignore Adam's words. He was lost in just adoring the beautiful body beneath him. He loved the way the bronzed skin quivered when he ghosted his fingers over it. Levy also noticed Adam was pressing his body hard against the mattress as the pregnant man tried to escape his touch.

"You don't have to die Adam but of course you will. You and the fire head. You knew that as soon as you saw me in here," The Raven's voice was as smooth as the skin he was caressing with his fingertips.

Adam went into a panic. He tried to get up, he had to protect the Lion's cub. Levy held him down with one finger in the center of his sternum.

Tears of fear burned down the side of Adam's temples and dripped onto the pillow. At that moment the Kitten swore he could feel the growing child in his abdomen. It wasn't possible but it was his mental connection, his "mothers" instinct for lack of a better term.

"Chris oh Chris please help us," Adam screamed in his head. At that moment, down in the main room, Chris was staring up at the cell where Adam and Heath were. A chill went down Jericho's spine but he brushed it off. The Lion had just had a spooky encounter with Dave Batista, he thought the feeling was from that. If he'd only known, if he'd only known.

Scott didn't care about the false evidence against Nash. He had to feel the blade wrapped in plastic, it had been calling his name for the last few hours. He pulled the knife from it's plastic confinement. When he touched it, his cock grew hard and some pre-cum released. Luckily Adam was too busy watching Scott's hands to notice the wet bulge in his tormentor's jeans.

The knife felt even better than the skin of the terrified man on the bed. The Raven brought the knife to eye level. He had to taste it, his tongue snaked out and gave the blade a long lick.

Adam watched as The Raven "made love" to the knife in his hands. Each touch of the blade was a gentle caress. The look in his eyes was unmistakable; lust.

"Guns are for idiots that have no love of art. This my pet, is an instrument of perfection. It takes skill and I am very skillful. You'll find out. I can't have this beautiful body distorted by Jericho's seed," The Raven said as he put the point of the knife against Adam's skin around the place where the baby was growing.

Adam couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped over his lips as the cold steel bit against his skin. He didn't dare flinch. He prayed like he'd never prayed before, even when his ma was first so sick. This was his baby, the creation of the love he and Chris shared.

Heath watched in terror. He could really only make out shadowy images. A bit of light was coming in the window but not enough to really help. He heard his friend whimper in fear. The red head also knew the Raven had taken the knife out of the plastic. He'd caught a glint in the low light. Heath couldn't take the risk to jump Scot, not with the knife in his hand.

Heath took the chance to work his hands free from the gauze bindings. He kept a death grip on trusty Suzanne. It would not do for him to drop it and make a bunch of noise. He very, very slowly worked the gauze off his wrists. It was hard to do and not make the metal bed squeak. All he could was hope Levy would just think he was getting comfortable.

Heath didn't need to worry, Adam was too scared and The Raven was too intent to notice any of his movements.

The Raven ran the tip of the blade in an elongated oval shape across the Kitten's abdomen. It was if he was mentally removing the tiny baby inside. He never marked the skin but his intentions were very clear.

"No please Scott. If... I... let... you... fuck me.. don't... hurt... her... please..." Adam was so scared he could hardly breathe.

This seemed to puzzle The Raven. It was the last thing he expected, he had some serious thinking to do.

"No my pet. I don't do disgusting things like that. Fucking is for cheap trash. I make love, pet. So much for you talking about how much you love Jericho," The Raven said quietly as he once again studied the artistic implement in his hands.

Adam had Levy talking he needed to keep his attention, "I love Chris very much. I'll do what I have to do to save our baby. The Warden is trying to... I'm sorry... I... my baby... is everything to me... to Chris... I... just..." Adam broke down again. It was all too much. Regal had risked everything hiding the fact that he was pregnant and now here he was still fighting for the life growing in his belly.

Adam's words struck something buried in the back of The Raven's mind. His mommy was reading to him. Young Scotty had asked her why she was gone so much. She told him it was because she loved him. She and daddy did what they had to do to provide Scott with a future.

After that Scotty hated the word "love" because it meant his mother was never there when he needed her. Love meant being to busy to notice him. Love meant being in a car. Love meant dying. He was even more confused.

The Raven placed the steel against the graceful neck of the half naked blond lying next to him on the bed. A puzzled look crossed Levy's face.

The razor edge moved from Adam's neck, down the line of his torso, around his navel and again traced the oval shape across the Kitten's abdomen. Still the flesh was left undamaged.

Adam remained as motionless as possible. He could tell The Raven was in deep conversation with himself. He wished he knew what Scott was thinking so he could play on it... it might be the only chance he had to save his life and life of his baby.

"Let me do the talking, understand? Just keep that pretty little mouth shut," Ace said as he and Dolph got out of the border patrol truck. They had arrived at the front gate of Wild Wood East Penitentiary For Men.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Dolph said to the taller man as they approached the gate.

Waiting at the gate were former Warden McMahon, his husband and nearly the entire police force of Wild Wood East, Wild Wood West and reserves from those forces along with the district riot squad.

"Tell this idiot to open the gate," The Head of the Riot Squad barked. The man was dressed in all black and a baklava hid half of his face. The entire squad was dressed the same.

The Riot Squad looked like paramilitary ninjas and were equally as effective. They lived for moments like this.

"That "idiot" is doing exactly what I told him to do. There is no reason to let you in," Laurinaitis said firmly as he took a defensive stance. Dolph stood one pace to the left of Ace.

"What do you mean there is no reason to let us in. We got the riot alarm. So let us in to do our job," The Head of the Riot Squad again barked sharply.

The Head of the Riot Squad was a tough man who went by the name of Ryback. He was the youngest man on the Squad but highly decorated. He'd been a Navy SEAL but was honorably discharged after an injury to his back. After a year of rehab, he quickly worked up the ranks of the police force and wound up as the Head of the Riot Squad.

"There is nothing going on. It was a problem with the system nothing more," Laurinaitis explained as he laughed it off.

"Johnny, the riot alarm doesn't malfunction. Never in all my years in any prison has a riot alarm mistakenly set off. Now just what the hell is going on?" Vince said in a very commanding tone.

"Well there's a first time for everything. I wanted to get more familiar with the control panel in your... er... my office. I hit the wrong button, simple mistake. That's all," Ace explained in a cool tone.

Eric flashed Vince a questioning look. They both knew the riot alarm could not be "accidentally" pushed. It was in the panel but behind a glass that needed to be broken with a small hammer that hung inside the door of the panel. Apparently Ace forgot about that part.

Vince flashed Eric a look and the younger man understood, don't let on that Ace just lied.

"Why are you even here? You're not supposed to come unless I confirm the alarm," Laurinaitis continued his talk.

The crusty, old salt Chief of Police, Arn Anderson spoke up, "We got the conformation call, that's why we're here. Now what the fuck is going on?"

"You got the call? From who? If it wasn't from me or my Assistant Warden then someone lied to you. There is no riot in my prison, Chief Anderson," Ace again tried to explain calmly.

"Warden McMahon. The alarm goes off in his house and we are auto called. You really need to learn how your system works," Chief Anderson said in a condescending tone. As far as he was concerned Vince was still the Warden. Laurinaitis was just a temporary fuck up.

"You had no right Vince. You should have called me first. Like it or not, I'm in charge and when the Board finishes with you, I'll be in the Warden's seat for good. So just let it go. I'm sorry you boys were called out here for nothing," Ace spoke with a tone of finality. He turned to get back into the truck to leave.

Eric was furious, he still could not believe what had happened to himself and Vince. "We'll see about that, Ace. Your position isn't so secure either. If things do work against my husband, I'll see to it that the Board brings in someone else to... take his place," Eric spat with venom. He hated to even think the Board would go against Vince.

Anger crossed Laurinaitis' face, he was fed up and just wanted to go back and get some sleep. "We'll see about that. Now good night and sorry the former Warden dragged you out here for nothing," Ace said as he again turned to leave.

"It's not that simple John. You have to let them in, it's policy. How do we know you aren't being threatened by the inmates?" Vince said calmly.

"That was your policy. I'm not letting these goons in here and wake everyone up with their loud noise. Then I would have a riot on my hands," Ace said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"No. It's prison policy, State wide. Granted it's not a law but it's a prison safety issue. They could be holding hostages in there and sent you out here to get rid of us. If nothing is wrong, why are you so afraid to let them check. It's just a safety precaution," Vince again tried to reason with Ace.

"Vince, come on now. I'm not afraid of anything, well except for waking up the whole prison if I let them in. How could they be holding hostages? They can't leave the Blocks and the guards are in their cages. I was just in the process of resetting them system when I had to come out here," Ace said in a fed up tone, his hands on his hips.

"And he was just on the phone with Commissioner Foley. Do you think he would lie to Mick?" Dolph had enough as well. He just had to say something in his lovers defense.

Ace smirked, at least if Dolph had to open his big mouth he said something right. He'd have to reward the platinum blond later.

"You talked to Foley?" Ryback asked, he was surprised. He doubted if any one would have the nerve to lie directly to the Commissioner.

"Yes, Officer Ryback I did. He called in the middle of the alarm mess. Wondered why I was working so late..." Laurinaitis was interrupted by Eric McMahon.

"Why were you working so late? If nothing is wrong, you should have been home, not fiddling with the alarms. And you're worried about the police waking up the inmates? Just prove us wrong then, let Ryback and Anderson in alone. Unless you have something to hide," Eric still wasn't convinced there wasn't a riot.

"I was doing work, Eric. Unlike others, I don't take it as a nine to five job. I don't leave until my work is finished. I will not be dictated to by a former employee. Now everyone just go home. My prison is perfectly fine!" the anger was now obvious as Johnny Ace spoke.

"I'm not comfortable with that Ace. I'm not the Warden right now but I am not fired either. I still feel responsible for the welfare of the inmates as does Eric. Can I ask once more, just let in Chief Anderson and Officer Ryback, just to satisfy us. It shouldn't be a problem," former Warden McMahon spoke honestly. He just knew Ace was lying. He was not only worried about the inmates but the guards as well.

If there was a riot, Vince knew the riot cages might not work. They had never been used in a real situation. Why would Ace be so against a quick inspection.

"No Vince. My word has to be good enough or I have no credibility inside or outside. Now, I'm done. Commissioner Foley was satisfied, you should be too. Just take Brandon to Disney and let me worry about Wild Wood East," Laurinaitis sounded truly sincere.

Eric wasn't the least bit convinced Ace was telling the truth. Vince wasn't either but he knew from experience that sometimes with Ace, it was better to just give in.

"All right Ace. We'll leave but you better pray you're telling the truth. I will find out if you are lying. I also assume that you've questioned Sheamus and Alberto and that The Raven is safely back in the psych ward," Vince said in a tone of concession.

Laurinaitis suppressed the laugh that rose in his throat, "Actually Vince, the guilty man is in the pound as we speak..." He turned to get into the waiting truck. As Dolph slipped into the club cab's back seat, Ace turned back to the gate.

"It wasn't The Raven, it was Kevin Nash," Laurinaitis got in the truck and shut the door. The truck headed towards the prison administration wing.

"No, I don't believe it for one minute. Chief, Ryback, I also think Ace is lying. Just pull back, you can use the school for a command center. I have a plan, stay on radio channel six. Eric and I need sometime, we'll be in touch," Vince instructed as he shook hands with Anderson and Ryback.

On the ride back to the Warden's house, Eric called their daughter. He told her about what was going on at the prison and school. It was standard policy to close the school when the prison was in riot status.

There was no danger to the kids but the school was the best place for the police to set up their command center. Stephanie told her parents she would start the phone tree about school. She also knew her dads and made them promise to be careful.

"All right Vincent, what is in that steel trap mind of yours?" Eric asked his spouse. They were sitting in the car in their garage.

"Just go to the kitchen and fill the small back pack with a bit of food. You'll see. You don't believe Ace any more than I do. Now come, I have to make a phone call," Vince said as he got out and then opened Eric's door for him.

There were times Eric knew not to question his spouse. He trusted Vince and did as he was asked. He fixed their small, black pack pack with water, energy bars and MRE's. Eric was getting the gist of Vince's plan. He smiled, it had been a while since they had an adventure.

In the bedroom Vince hung up the phone with a smile. When he was back in the Warden's office he would give the man on the other end of the phone a raise.

Warden McMahon went to their closet. In the very back were tactical outfits like the Riot Squad wore. He had thick, black snake proof canvas trousers that tucked into the tops of his steel toed boots. He put on a black t-shirt then an extra heavy long sleeved button down black shirt.

Vince then put on a bullet proof Kevlar vest. The items of clothing were a knit hat and leather gloves that were fingerless at the top knuckle. It left his fingers free for using a weapon. McMahon then put black camouflage "make-up" on his face. Just enough to tone down his skin.

The last thing he did was bring a big metal box down from the top of their closet. He set it on the bed. He took a key from Eric's jewelry box and opened the metal case. It was filled with small weapons.

Vince took out two tactical buck knives in sheaths. He slid one out. One side was a smooth razor sharp edge. The other was like a saw. He put it back in its sheath and fastened it to his belt.

Next was a small hatchet with a leather protector over the cutting edge. He hooked it to his belt as well.

The hand gun he picked up was an EMPA PP-T 9mm PA. The ammo clip he loaded was full of rubber bullets. He added the gun and holster to his belt. Vince was ready.

"ERIC! Come on, you need to change!" Vince yelled out to his spouse. He sat on the bed to think. He just had to find out what was going on in HIS prison.

"Oh, I thought so. Give me a few. Here," Eric said with a laugh as he tossed the food pack at Vince. The younger man dressed the same as his spouse, right down to the weapons and face paint.

Just as Eric finished dressing, Vince's cell phone rang. When he hung up, Eric was struggling to put the weapons box back up in the closet. Vince chuckled and helped his spouse. "Brandon could show up unexpectedly. He doesn't need to find that," Eric said with an out of breath huff. Vince agreed.

"Our ride is waiting. We're going to break into the prison, at least onto the grounds. I want the truth," Vince revealed what Eric had already suspected.

They walked out onto their deck and down the stairs that led to their back yard. Vince turned on the small pocket flashlight he'd picked up. They made their way down to their private boat dock that sat on the lake.

There, in a high power air boat was Jake Roberts. He was the Wildlife Officer for the prison. Jake was a glade rat. He was one of the few that knew how to safely navigate the area of the glades that was part of the prisons security. No inmate in the right mind would escape through the glades. 21st Century life ended at the border of the Florida Everglades.

"Hey boss man. I figured out how to get you in, so ya ready?" Roberts asked as Eric and Vince secured themselves into the lower seat of the air boat.

"Yes. Remember you saw, heard and know nothing. It's important Jake. I think the prison is in trouble. I have to find out. You bring the video camera?" Vince asked as they slowly pulled away from the dock.

There would be no high speed right at night, it was too dangerous even though the air boat had a huge night navigation light.

"Yup, in that case. Has a fresh tape too." Jake said as his eyes never left the swamp in front of him.

"We'll get in and tape what we can. It's the best way to get proof. I left our camera at the prison, damn it." Vince stated as they made their way to the prison.

Vince and Eric knew Ace was lying. If they could get proof of a riot it should work in their favor with the Board. If nothing else, it might at least get Ace out of his chair.

It was going to be a difficult job. Would Vince and Eric get the proof they needed?

Only time would tell and her lips were tightly sealed.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	70. Laying Brock To Rest

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

John sat there, he was upset that Brock had died, yes he wasn't one of the nicest men in the world.

He had hurt John numerous times more times than John could count and that he nearly killed Randy, but he had some good qualities. John missed the old Brock.

The Brock that didn't have an agenda, the Brock that could make him laugh and smiled and who could make him feel special.

They had a deep past, one filled with happiness, anger and heartache, John was going to miss him. He hated that Brock had died here in prison. It wasn't a nice way for anyone to die.

He was so glad that Randy was OK, but a part of him was always going to miss Brock Lesnar.

He would miss him but John knew deep down that his heart was Randy's. That Randy was his one true love and soul mate.

He loved Randy more than anything else in the world and John wouldn't want to be with anyone but him. He knew he and Randy were going to have a future together he knew it.

He got up and went over to Randy and sat with him, he took Randy's hand in his own and Randy smiled at him.

"You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I will be." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Ran, can I ask you something?" John asked, Randy smiled at John. "Of course." He said, John smiled. "Did you stab Brock?" John asked.

Randy sighed and looked at John.

"When Brock cut me, I knocked the knife out of his hand and we started fighting with fists and kicks and everything." He said, "When I hit Brock for the last time it knocked him down. After that I got dizzy and fainted." Randy said.

"I can only guess that Brock fell on the knife and he was stabbed, I didn't do it though Johnny. If I did I would tell you." Randy said, John nodded and smiled.

"I am just glad that you're going to be OK, that you aren't seriously injured." John said.

"It sucks that Brock had to die this way, but I hope now that he is in peace…..Wherever he is." John said, Randy nodded and wrapped his arm around John and kissed the side of his head. He loved John and he was glad that he was with him.

He knew John hated that Brock had to die this way but Randy was just glad that he had John in his life. "John." They heard, John turned and saw Shawn.

"Hey Shawnie, is everything OK?" John asked. "Yeah its time to take care of Brock's body." Shawn said, John took a deep breath and nodded.

Randy squeezed his hand. "You'll be fine." Randy said, John smiled at him.

He got up and went over to Brock's body.

He looked down at him, he looked so peaceful. He bent down and kissed Brock on his forehead.

"I will always love you Brock, I hope you're at peace" he said, he and Shawn grabbed some bed sheets and wrapped Brock up tight, from head to toe, making sure he wasn't going to come unravelled.

Once he was wrapped up they took him over to the main block door and laid him down. John stood with Shawn and looked at Brock's covered body.

"Shawnie, will say a prayer?" John asked, Shawn nodded and smiled and took John's hand in his own.

"Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May the souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace. Amen." Shawn spoke, John smiled.

"Thankyou." He said, Shawn nodded and smiled and stood there with John knowing he needed someone and Randy wasn't up for it just yet.

They stood there for a minute or so before they heard a loud noise of running and shouting, they turned around to see what was going on.

What they saw shocked them, it was Wade Barrett and his men running down the stairs in full on attack mode, it seemed that the battle for top dog had begun.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	71. The Nexus Attacks

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Wade and his men came down the stairs, yelling and screaming. It almost sounded like something out of an old western movie when the Indians would attack the circle of wagons.

Mark knew immediately what was going on. Wade was finally making his move. He needed to defend his men.

"We're under attack!" Mark yelled to his lieutenants. A thousand things seemed to happen at once.

Mark formed his men into groups like a general commanding an army. The Latins, led by Ricardo Rodriguez and Rey Mysterio took up the left flank while the European Union, led by Antonio Cesaro and Vladimir Koslov took up the right flank.

Mark and his Deadmen were in the middle. "DEFEND ONLY!" he shouted to his "troops." He didn't want to attack unless he had too.

Shawn was gone and HBK stood in his place, his knife was in fighting position. The handle was in his right hand, the blade pointed towards his elbow. The dull edge was against his arm, the sharp blade pointed out.

An old Native American taught him the art of knife fighting. With the knife in fighting position if anyone tried to grab his wrist, they would be cut by the honed edge. With a flick of his wrist he could cut, with another he could slice upwards. He could stab easily. The Heartbreak Kid had spent hours teaching their factions how to knife fight in this way.

The Native American also told Shawn, while holding the knife, in your other hand have some kind of club. So each man also held a piece of chair or pool cue, anything they could find. The "clubbing" item could also double as a shield if necessary.

When Mark gave the call to defend, hands were suddenly filled with knives and clubs. They stood with their club filled hands out to the room.

Barrett's men were chaotic. They had no real plan. They too had knives but there was no style to their use.

Glen and Dave jumped to their feet inside their glass and steel cage. Dave was charged, his hands and face pressed against the glass. He looked like a child staring into the candy shop window. He loved watching them fight, his heart was racing with excitement.

Jacobs too wanted to be out there but not for the same reasons as Batista. He wanted to stop the madness. To try and reason with them. He also noticed that Mark and his factions had made no moves to attack, only to defend.

Wade stood well back, he had no intentions of actually fighting, that was for his men. He only had one target and right now the Top Dog was too well guarded.

The first real altercation was between The Miz and Koslov. The two men were stabbing at each other. The Miz to attack, the Russian to ward off the blows.

The Miz cut Koslov's hand, as the Russian struck out with chair leg he'd picked up. He managed to easily knock the knife out of Mike's hand.

Ryder saw Vladimir hit is sometimes lover. He made his way over and jumped the Russian. Koslov easily threw Zack off. He landed in a heap on the floor.

Seth, Dean and Roman stood around Mark, like a human shield. They also protected Shawn and Hunter as they fought off more of Wade's men.

Chris was doing his best to move his precious medical supplies. He would need the the stash from his cell soon. The Lion began to wonder if there would even be enough then.

Rey and Ricardo were fighting off two of Barrett's men, Michael Tarver and Darren Young. Ricardo wasn't good with his fists but he could wield the broken mop handle like a dancer.

Rodriguez cracked Young on the head just as he was about to take a stab at Mysterio as the tattooed Mexican fought Tarver.

Darren fell to the floor. Tarver got to him and pulled him to a safer place and away from Ricardo's deadly aim.

Mark had to let the rest of the prison know what was going on. There was only one way but that meant putting Shawn in danger. They needed to know that if something happened, Shawn was his choice for Top Dog. Barrett was not to take over, no matter what.

The Top Dog looked around, he couldn't send Shawn alone to tap out the message. Hunter had to stay and Chris couldn't be risked.

"RESO!" Mark called out through the fray. He would trust Jason to get Shawn up to the pipe and keep him safe.

Jason was fighting off one of the men from the smaller factions who'd joined The Nexus. He didn't even know the man's name. Reso heard his new leader call out for him.

Jason had no choice, he smacked his attacker hard on the back and sliced at his arm. The attacker fell to his knees. It gave Jason enough time to get away.

Mark was by the sliding glass door that led to the yard. He was shielded by the stairs to the cells. Hunter, Shawn, Roman, Dean and Seth were his human protection.

Chris was with Mark. He was treating Drew McIntyre, a member of the Europeans. Drew had been cut near the eye. He would be scarred, but able to see.

Jason made his way over to the tired Top Dog. He looked over where his former leader was "encamped."

Wade's men had built a sort of "fort" for Barrett to command from. They had turned the ping pong table onto its side. It made a shield for the Englishman. He sat on the floor. Justin Gabriel and Husky Harris stood guard over the opposing "general."

Reso caught Barrett's eye. It was then that Wade realized his cell mate had officially and openly turned against him. The Brit had already suspected it but now it was confirmed.

Barrett put it out that Reso was a turncoat and both he and Heath were now targets. When word got around around Nexus members were shocked.

Jason didn't have time to think about Barrett now, his leader was asking for him. "Yes Boss?" the sandy haired man asked anxiously.

"I need to find out what's going on in the other blocks. Shawn is the only one that can do it. Get him up to the pipe and keep him safe. I'm counting on you." Mark gave his order.

"you can count on me boss, I'll die willingly to keep that British bastard from taking over," Jason spit with venom. He hated Wade for what he did to his precious Vixen.

"I hope it won't come to that but thank you. Now make your plan. I need to talk to Shawn for a minute," Mark said quietly.

Jason nodded. He went to Shawn and traded places with him. Hunter and Shawn glanced at each other. The love that passed between them was humbling.

"Shawn. I have to know what's going on. I need you at the pipe. Also, I'm naming you as my replacement... if... you're the one. The others need to be told what's going on here. Tell them no matter what, that Barrett is not to be Top Dog. Also tell them not to give up until Vince is back or they hear from me. Jason is going with you. I'm counting on you Shawn," Mark explained in great detail.

Shawn was numb, he didn't expect to be Mark's "heir", he didn't feel worthy , and what about Kevin?

"Of course Mark but why me? Kevin, Chris or Hunter would be better than me," Shawn protested. He had no confidence to be Top Dog.

Mark sighed, as the power struggled raged in the background, the Top Dog spoke, "You have the most level head. Kevin and I have talked about this. He agrees with me. He knows he wouldn't be as calm. He would strike first, think later. You know this. Hunter is the same, Chris gets out before long. You're the one Shawn. I have faith in you. Do this not for me but for them," Mark indicated to the chaos.

Shawn sighed, "Alright Mark. I appreciated the confidence. It won't happen for a long time, if ever," Shawn said to his friend and leader.

Shawn and Mark talked in more detail about the message to be tapped out. As they talked, Shawn made notes in his notebook.

Shawn and Jason managed to get up the stairs. Wade saw the movement. He got the Miz's attention. He pointed to the stairs and told him to stop the two men. Barrett had a god idea where they were going. He didn't want the rest of the prison to know what was going on, not yet.

The Miz left Ryder and Koslov, who were still fighting. He started towards the stairs. He wasn't exactly sure how to do things, it was in the middle of the Deadmen's territory.

Mike found Ted and Cody, they were going to make a distraction so he could get up the stairs.

All of this only took a few seconds. Shawn and Jason had just gotten to the landing where the staircase turned to go up six more steps to the first level of cells and the exposed pipe further down.

Ted and Cody charged at Seth and Dean, who were closest to the stairs. They sounded like mad men as they ran towards the two Shield members.

Dean and Seth were caught off guard. Ted and Cody struck out with their knives. Seth cried out as Cody's blade cut him across the back of his hand. Dean heard his lover's cry. He turned, broken pool cue in hand.

Seth and Cody were fighting hand to hand. Ted was trying to grab Seth. Ambrose whacked DiBiase across the shoulders driving the man to his knees.

The distraction was enough for the Miz to go to the stairs. He followed Shawn and Jason to the "communications" center. The Miz decided to wait a few minutes, maybe he could gather some information he could pass on.

The Miz managed to hide just inside the cell next to the pipe. He would be able to hear what Shawn "said" and any reply he got.

The first thing Shawn got was a report on what was happening in the other Blocks, starting with A, then C, D and E. Miz made mental notes of what he thought would be the most useful information.

When Shawn started to ell the pipeline what was going on in Block F, Mike made his move, this was the information that could not be allowed to go out.

He found a broken chair leg in the cell he was in, he was better with that type of weapon than he was with a knife. He jumped out of the cell and charged at the Heartbreak Kid.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The Miz had the chair leg over his head ready to crack down on Shawn's skull. Jason saw what was about to happen. He moved to defend Shawn, his hand with the knife went out first.

The Miz inhaled sharply and the knife plunged into his chest, he looked down and saw the knife sticking out of his body. He fell to the ground, the chair leg clattered as it hit the floor.

"Oh my God, what have I done?!" Jason cried out in disbelief. He'd just stabbed a man he called friend.

Shawn figured what happened. Jason had saved his life, "Come on, let's get him down to Chris," the older man said quietly.

Shawn carefully picked up the wounded man up in his arms bridal style. A few men saw them coming down the stairs and stopped fighting. More and more noticed, the fighting on the "front line" almost stopped.

Wade saw Shawn carrying Mike down the stairs. He wanted to go to his lieutenant but didn't dare, it just wasn't safe. Mark would kill him at the first chance he got, or so he thought. He just had to wait to see what happened.

Around the edges the fighting continued, those that were on Wade's side truly wanted to see him at Top Dog. Not so much because they loyal to Barrett but because they were tired of the Deadman's strict rules. They wanted their hooch and drugs. Things they knew Barrett would allow or at least over look.

Shawn got Mike down the stairs and laid him on a blanket. Chris had set up a "hospital" area behind the staircase.

"What happened?" Mark asked as he saw Shawn lay Mizanin down. The kid looked really bad.

Shawn explained while Chris knelt down to the stabbed enemy. Shawn also got Reso a drink of water, the sandy haired main was shaking like a leaf in a wind storm.

"I... there's nothing I can do," Chris said sadly after he examined his "patient". Mike Mizanin grabbed Jericho weakly by the wrist, he pulled the Lion down, he had something to say.

The others watched as Miz's lips whispered into Chris' ear. When he finished, he took a last, ragged breath. He let it out slowly, as he did the light left his eyes. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was dead.

Chris closed the young man's lifeless blue eyes. He removed the knife from his chest and crossed his arms over his body. Shawn helped Jericho wrap the body up in sheets and a blanket. As they worked Shawn quietly said a prayer. He might have been on the side of the enemy but he was still one of God's children.

"Chris? What did he say?" Mark asked quietly, as he helped carry Mike's body to the front door. Chris nodded towards the stairwell "base camp". He wanted to be away from prying ears.

Wade was pale faced. Mike had died and he hadn't been with him. He'd miss the kid.

With Roman, Seth and Dean walking around them, Chris and Mark got back to safety.

"He said, tell Officer Bryan he'll need to find another spy. I'm sorry Daniel," Chris repeated The Miz's last words.

Mark rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I knew Daniel had someone on side, I just never would have suspected him, and I'm sure Barrett had no idea. He was a pain the ass. I'll miss him. Maybe Barrett will call a truce, now before anyone else dies." Mark's tone was sad and tired.

The Top Dog put his hands around his mouth to yell at Barrett, "BARRETT! YOU CAN'T WIN! MIZANIN IS DEAD! JUST CALL YOUR MEN BACK!" The Top Dog called out.

"No! NO! Mikey! Mikey!" Ryder called out to his friend. He'd been fighting Koslov and didn't see what had happened.

"He's gone Ryder," Mark confirmed to the Nexus member. "Barrett! Come on stop this before anyone else dies!" Mark called out again to the Englishman.

Barrett couldn't surrender, how would it look. He didn't want to lose face, "No way, Deadman I'm taking over! You'll be the next to die!" The Nexus leader shouted back from his "safe" spot.

"Come on Wade. We can work this out! We need to work together to get Warden McMahon back!" the Top Dog tried again to reason with the opposition leader.

"No fuckin' way Deadman We're behind Warden Laurinaitis! He's in charge now, live with it! FIGHT ON BOYS! DO IT FOR MIZ!" Wade shouted back to the Top Dog and to his men.

Shouts echoed, "FOR THE MIZ!" as several of Barrett's "troops" picked up the battle cry. The faction fighting started up again. Even more ferocious than before.

Mark just sank to the floor, his back was against the underside of the staircase. He was so tired. Shawn sat facing his leader.

"I did find out Sandow has his block under tight control. They have a peaceful protest going in their block. Being the block they are, they are doing a lot of research in to laws and rules. Block C is in chaos but Ric is in charge, he won't let them get too carried away. The other blocks are under control and support you. It's going well. We have the most problems," Shawn read from the notes he was able to make before Mike was stabbed. Shawn sighed, the cause was right why did Barrett have to make so much trouble.

We're going to have to get those bodies out of here. Is there any way we can open the door to the yard?" Chris asked the Top Dog.

"No. I've been thinking about that too. When this fuckin' crap stops I'll talk to Jacobs," Mark said in a frustrated tone. Why couldn't Wade just give up this stupid idea.

"If nothing else we can use the shower block. I'm going to check on Jason. He saved my boy's life. He's going through a lot. Miz was his friend," Hunter said to his leader. The big blond too wished all the fighting would stop.

The chaos in the room had changed a bit. Instead of going at each other hammer and tongs, they were now picking fights more carefully. Wade's faction had broken into smaller groups and each group of two or three men picked a single enemy target.

Ryder and two others were still trying to bring down Koslov and Cesaro. Ted and Cody were trying to take out Orton and Cena. Other groups had different targets.

Barrett wanted as many out of the way as possible so he could get to the Deadman. It would all eventually come down to one moment. Wade against Mark. Getting to that point was the battle, it raged on.

"You saved Shawn. I can never thank you enough for that. It's hard, I know. You did the right thing. Just... try to let it go... we still have a job to do," Hunter stumbled over his words as he spoke to Reso. He wasn't very good in the comfort department but his words were true from his heart.

Reso was just sitting there, staring at the knife in his hand. He'd killed a man he once called friend, with the very blade he held in his hand. He sighed deeply.

"I did what I had to do. Yeah, no way do I want that British bastard running things, what do you want me to do now?" Jason asked as he pushed earlier events back to the far side of his brain.

"Mark wants Shawn back on the pipe, he didn't finish. Do what you did before, watch his back," Hunter instructed the sandy haired man.

Shawn and Jason managed to get back up stairs. This time nobody followed them. Jason kept watch while Shawn "tapped" with the rest of the prison.

Glen and Dave watched as the battle for Top Dog raged. They didn't know exactly how it happened but they knew The Miz had been killed.

"They have to come soon. The cops should have been here hours ago. Those bodies will have to be removed," Glen said in a thoughtful tone.

"I wonder if that English bastard will win the fight? Wanna bet on it?" Batista asked with a sick, sneering tone.

It was all Jacobs could do to keep from busting his supervisor in the mouth. Men were dying out there and Dave could only make sick jokes about betting?

Wade kept directing his men to keep fighting. The final battle would have to be the challenger and Top Dog. Those were the rules of the prison code.

Mark had to do it and all the others who came before him as well. It usually ended when one man could no longer stand. Sometimes, deaths occurred.

Chris was kept busy bandaging and cleaning wounds. It was like warfare, patch 'em up and send those that could back into the fray.

The European Union was getting closer to the Nexus' territory. Koslov and Cesaro, along with a few others were pushing Ted and his posse.

The Russian's nose was bloody and his shirt was half torn off his muscular, square body. Nothing stopped him. He was fighting out his pain and sorrow.

Vladimir had recently found out his entire family in Russia had perished in the massive earthquake. His deepest loss was his sainted Grandmother. He regretted that he would never been redeemed to her.

Koslov also lost his mother, brother and a sweet little sister. So all his pain, hurt and tears went into each and every blow he dealt out. He was light a fighting machine. People learned to avoid the Russian.

While the battle continued inside the prison. Vince and Eric along with Jake were slowly making their way towards the prison grounds.

Jake new of a spot where the former Warden could probably make it to the fence without being caught. Only problem was alligators and snakes. A prison spot light could easily be avoided since they were dressed in black.

Roberts would go ahead of them and make sure the way was clear. He had an uncanny rapport with reptiles, especially snakes. He could actually smell when a reptile was near.

Often a snake or alligator would venture from the Glades onto the prison grounds. Jake would catch the creature and take it back out into the wilderness, deeper in the Glades.

Only once did he ever have to kill a gator. A guard on patrol ran into a huge momma gator with her nest near by as he checked the fence.

The gator attacked and took the guards arm off before Jake could get there. He had to kill her because once a gator got a taste of human flesh it became too dangerous.

He collected the nest and took the eggs to an expert. Sometimes it was a grueling and hard job but a necessary one.

Jake "The Snake" Roberts was one of the prison's success stories. He was a former inmate who'd been jailed for armed robbery. He'd been a drug abuser and alcoholic who robbed people for habit money. Getting arrested saved his life. While in jail he dried out and changed his future.

When a gator was found in the yard of Block F, Jake caught it single handedly. That was the start of his current career. The Welfare Officer at the time made sure Jake got the education he needed, and when Eric took over the job, he helped Roberts even more.

Now Jake worked for the prison and lived in a bungalow on the edge of the Glades, his closest neighbor was across the street and half way up the block. Roberts was clean, sober, happy and content. He loved his job and the animals seemed to love him.

Jake cut the engine to the air boat, "We'd better paddle in, quieter that way, boss," the animal control officer whispered as he pointed to the paddles. Vince nodded. He, Eric and Jake started paddling the boat to the hidden cove Jake knew about.

"What if we are able to find out something is going on? What can we do, we have no authority right now," Erick asked worriedly as they worked the oars.

"I'll call Mick. He'll take care of things. I just hope if there is something going on, it hasn't gotten out of hand," Vince's tone was worried as well. They were nearly at their destination.

Jake had steered them to a small inlet that would lead right to the fence that surrounded the yard of Block F.

Vince wished there was a way he could communicate with Mark. He needed to know exactly what was going on.

"Let me go first. I don't smell anything but these gators can be devious little bastards. Normally they don't get this close to the prison, but once in a while someone gets brave, especially at night," Jake instructed as he gathered his gear.

He had a back pack filled with snake bags, which were burlap bags that were lined with plastic, a roll of duct tape and rope. In his hand he carried a snake stick. The stick was long and had a trigger activated pincher like device at the end. He could grab a snake close to the head and pick it up and put it in a snake bag and release it later.

Roberts turned the light on that he had attached to his prison logo baseball cap. He carefully slid into the swampy water, his feet hit about waist high. He turned the light towards the boat.

"Wrap that camera in plastic, got some in the storage box. Got a waterproof pack in there too," Jake instructed to the men on the air boat. When the camera was safely packed up, Vince and Eric joined Jake in the swamp. They headed in the direction of the prison.

The sky was clear and the moon helped show the way. The three men waded through the murky water. Eric wasn't overly thrilled but he'd do it for Vince and the prisoners.

"We just have a little further in the water, there is a land bar soon. Hold up!" Jake said suddenly as his light hit two glowing eyes.

The animal expert found a big stick. He threw it, he was making the gator think there was some kind of quarry to go after. The eyes floated away from the three men.

After another fifteen minutes of treading water they hit the land bar. They took a bit of a rest on a fallen tree log, after Jake checked the area for snakes. Eric took some water and protein bars out of the food pack. He passed one to Jake and Vince along with some water.

"So Warden, why are we doin' this?" This is odd, even for you," Jake asked the former prison leader.

Vince sighed, "As I said on the phone. I think there's a riot going on. I need to know. Why and what do they want?"

"I can tell you. If there is a riot it's probably to get you back. I know Mark, he was was just thinkin' bout takin' Top Dog when I got out. He wouldn't riot without a good reason. You bein' replaced is a good reason, boss," Jake said in his gruff manner.

Vince chewed thoughtfully on his protein bar, he was both pleased and torn. He liked the fact that the inmates respected him enough to want him in the Warden's chair.

He was torn because if there was a riot going on, men were probably getting hurt, maybe even killed. He couldn't have that on his conscious.

The one thing that gave the former Warden any comfort was the fact that Mark Calaway was the Top Dog. He knew the man, with Shawn Michaels calm voice of reason behind him, would at least care about the other inmates.

"... and... Vince? Hey babe?" Eric was trying to get his spouse's attention. He'd been trying for the last five minutes.

Vince turned when he finally heard his husband's voice, "sorry. I was lost in thought... " he went on to tell he others two men what he'd been thinking about.

"What will happen when this is over? If... can... look... the way you handle things afterwards is important. Please... don't... sorry, not my place, boss," Jake stammered. He wanted to speak up for the men, but to the inmates he was now one of them, an authority figure. He still considered himself one of them, a convict.

"Jake, I promise. If I get back in the chair no one will go to the pound without solid reason or proof. You also have to understand, if I let someone off, I'll lose credibility. A Warden without any stance has no chance," Vince said to the former prisoner.

"That's all I wanted. I know you'll be fair. We'd better get moving. When we get closer to the prison watch for the spot light. It takes thirty seven and half seconds to rotate back around. Keep your heads down and don't move," Jake explained as they geared up to start walking.

It was probably a mile to the fence, because of the twisting turns the path had to take around bogs and brush. The three men headed to wards the prison at a steady but careful pace.

Back inside the war was still going on, but things were a bit quieter. They were tired and hungry.

Both the Top Dog and the British usurper were deep in talks with their lieutenants. Mark just wanted it to stop. Wade just wanted the power. It was a vicious circle.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	72. No Cops?

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Both John and Randy stood up when the fighting began, even though Randy was injured he wanted to help take down Wade and the Nexus.

He had to help. After everything that Mark, Hunter, Shawn, Chris and mostly John had done for him he owed the faction a lot.

He wanted to help, but he also wanted to keep John from being hurt, that was his main concern and worry right now was to make sure that John was OK.

That no harm would come to him. What most people didn't know about Randy was that he was trained in the art of Muai Thai.

His best friend back home Phil, or Punk as he liked to be called owned his own little studio and to help get rid of Randy's anger he taught him some stuff.

Randy owed him a lot right now because the kicks and slaps he was giving to the Nexus were working and he was taking them out.

Randy loved this kind of fighting, he learned to channel his anger and bad thoughts into something good and productive, right now that channelling was kicking the hell out of the nexus.

He wanted to get back at them for all they had done to him, especially Mike and Zack, he still remembered what they did to him.

How they held him down and abused him when he first came to the prison.

He still had nightmares about that time and it made him so angry and right now he was getting all his anger out. He really was.

He saw Zack about to go at John so he ran ahead and tackled him down and started laying hits and kicks into his body, Zack was writhing around in pain, John looked over and saw John was about to get double teamed.

He got up and ran over to him and held him back from everyone else. That was a mistake though.

As he was helping John he was hit and struck in the head with a chair. He fell to the floor, John went down to him and dragged him over into the corner.

He laid him there, hoping he would wake up. Chris saw John and Randy and saw that Randy wasn't moving so he went over to him.

He checked Randy's vitals and then Randy started opening his eyes. "What the?" he asked.

"He'll be fine John. He'll come around and be fine." Chris said John nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Chris?" John asked. "Help the injured you know basic first aid, just do what you can to help." Chris said, John nodded.

Chris went to leave but John grabbed his hand. "Be careful. You're my best friend." John said, Chris winked.

"Don't worry Cena, I'll be fine." He said, John smiled and nodded. He looked down at Randy.

"You have to stop scaring me baby." John said, he pressed a kiss to Randy's forehead and he went and helped out the injured, most of them had minor injuries, but some of them had more severe wounds.

Like stab wounds. Gashes in their bodies and blood everywhere. John hated this part of the whole riot.

He hated seeing people hurt and injured over stupid disputes.

The only person to blame for this riot was John Laurinitis. He was the reason behind this anger and this violence.

He changed too many things in the prison and everyone knew that change was a prisoners worst enemy.

John continued helping the wounded and went back to check on Randy every now and then, he was coming round and getting back to the Randy he knew and loved.

**MEANWHILE**

The warden walked into block F and he was met by Dwayne and Daniel.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked them.

"The prisoners, Sir.. They are rioting. Things are getting way out of hand. There are wounded prisoners, some are dead. This is just too much for us to handle." Daniel said, Dwayne nodded in agreement.

"Sir. Where the hell are the cops?" Dwayne asked, he wanted this riot to be taken care of they needed this to stop at the rate the prisoners were going by the end of it there would be no prisoners left.

Johnny sighed and looked at his two officers.

"The cops aren't coming." He said, Dwayne and Daniel looked at one another with wide eyes, this was bad, this was real bad and Johnny didn't seem to fazed by it.

It was times like these where they wished Vince was still in control.

But they knew if Vince was in control this riot would never had started.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	73. Finding Out

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

"Duck!" Jake whispered loudly as he signaled with his hands. The searchlight beam was making a pass. The three men quickly knelt down and hid their faces. When the light passed they got up and moved again.

It was slow going for it only being a mile. Either they had to duck the light or wait for Jake to deal with a reptile of some sort.

They finally made to the fence. They were across from Adam's favorite bench in the Block F yard. "I wish I had a telescope," Vince said as he waited for Eric to unwrap the camera. They were able to stay out of the searchlight beam behind some bushes, they still ducked just in case.

Jake let out a soft chuckle, he reached in a long pocket in his utility coveralls he was wearing. "Here boss" the former inmate said as he handed Vince a small telescope.

"You're a good man, Jake," Vince said with a smile as the took the scope. He pulled it to expand it and was even more surprised, it had night vision!

"Jake this thing is great! The lights are out in the block, the emergency lighting is on... wait... I can see Calaway...Michaels... Jericho... Helmsley... Cena... Orton... all of Mark's men. Looks like their in a huddle or something... wait," Vince had to wait for the searchlight to pass. He he got up he moved further down the fence line. Eric and Jake stayed hidden in the bushes.

"Mister Eric, I want to thank you again for helping me get the state certification for Wildlife Officer. You and the Boss are the best thing that ever happened to the joint. I'll tell ya this Sir, I'd be leading the riot right along with Top Dog," Roberts spoke in a quiet whisper.

Eric and Jake were lying on their bellies side by side. Eric heard every word Jake said but his eyes were pinned on his husband.

He stopped watching Vince to answer the former inmate, "I was proud to help Jake. You're a great example for the others. I... that means a lot, thank you," Eric said just as quietly and warmly.

"That's... kind of you Sir..." Jake was stopped when Vince came crawling back. They all ducked quickly as the searchlight made it's thirty seven and half second pass.

When the coast was clear, Vince raised his head to speak, "I'm positive it's a riot. The Deadmen are holed up behind the stair case. I couldn't see much else. I think I saw a couple of fights going on. I wonder... " Vince told the other to men as his voice trailed off, lost in thought.

The Wildlife Officer had a good idea of what could be going on, "someone making a play for Top Dog? If that's what's going on then you have double the trouble," Roberts explained quietly to the two authority figures.

"If that's the case, then it will be Barrett. With everything else going on I wouldn't be surprised if Ace is backing him. Barrett and a couple of his men were in and out of Ace's office a lot, especially in the last few weeks. Some things are starting to make sense," Vince said as he dug another power bar out of the bag.

"This plot has to go back over a year. It probably did start when all that mess with Bryan and Ziggler started. I thought at the time something was odd about it all," Eric replied as he sipped his water.

"I know it ain't my place, boss. It all happened after I made "P". I might be able to help if I knew the whole story," Roberts wanted to help but he didn't want to appear nosy.

Three heads ducked as the light made another pass. They were glad it was dark. Had they been doing this during the daylight, they would have also had to contend with the perimeter guards that would around the fences. It was not patrolled at night on the Glade side, too dangerous.

"No Jake, you have a right to know. A little over a year ago, Ace came to me along with Officer Ziggler. Dolph told me that some inmates had come to him with reports against Daniel Bryan, who was the Head Officer at the time..." Vince was interrupted by a loud scoffing noise from the Animal Control officer.

Vince looked at Jake with a nod, "It's just... that don't happen boss. We'd never run to an Officer and lag like that... never!" Roberts tone was almost angry.

"I wondered about that too Jake. I knew at the time something wasn't right about that. Anyway, they were severe charges. They said Daniel made them spy, sexual favors, the usual things. I had no choice but to make a report. After talking to Daniel, I knew none it was true. Long story short, Ace pushed the issue himself with Commissioner Foley. I fought it and Laurinaitis didn't like it. Finally it was agreed that Bryan would step down as Head Officer. Ace made sure Ziggler was named to the position. That was the start of all this mess," Vince explained at length.

"Vince, I just thought of something. Do you remember the reports made against Officer Bryan? Every one of them came Barrett's faction didn't they?" Eric asked suddenly, like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

Vince had a puzzled look on his face as they ducked down for the searchlight to pass. When it was clear, the former Warden spoke, " You're right babe. Fucking hell! Why didn't I see it then?! I probably could have stopped all of this then! If I didn't see that... maybe I don't deserve to be in charge anymore," Vince said with a sigh.

For the first time since it all started, Vincent Kennedy McMahon sounded, defeated... almost broken. Anyone else would have cried, but Vince had just enough strength to stop the tears of frustration.

Eric put his hand on Vince's shoulder, "I didn't catch it either. Remember, he picked the worst time to present it to us. It was inspection time, he was trying to unseat us then. Don't you dare give up now. We're starting to put things together. You think Mick is going to tolerate any of this? Please honey, don't give up," Eric was softly pleading with his spouse.

Jake Roberts shifted a bit, he felt like an intruder on a private moment between two people who loved each other very much. It made him realize how alone he was, maybe it was time to let his neighbor know that he had some special feelings for him. Jake's neighbor was Glen Jacobs.

Vince sighed, Eric was right, as usual, "You're right. I won't give up. Give me that camera please," the former Warden said to his spouse.

With help from Jake and Eric, they managed to attach the scope with the night vision to the camera. It took a while, having to duck from the light several times.

"I'm going to try this now," Vince took the camera and worked his way back to the place where he could see into the block.

Vince filmed, he managed to catch Shawn fighting off some members of Barrett's faction. It ended when Hunter kicked the guy in the balls. Another guy, maybe it was Zack Ryder, tried to attack Shawn. Hunter again threw him off.

Vince cursed under his breath. No one was in view. At least he managed to get some evidence of a riot. He ducked as the light swept around. When it was safe, he looked again.

He caught sight of Calaway and Jericho. It looked liked Chris was trying to show Mark something. He managed to focus as tight as he could get, it looked like an empty first aid kit. If they were out of medical supplies there would be a problem.

The former Warden knew he had to do something, men were being hurt and probably because of him. He had to get word to Foley.

Eric and Jake were waiting for Vince to get back. The Animal Control Officer got an idea. "Boss, I can get on the grounds. I could see what I can catch on the video camera," Jake suggested to the former Welfare Officer.

"Of course! Jake, that's brilliant. You could get a view of the entire prison that way. Oh but... wait... how? You could only do it if you had a reptile call," Eric said, his tone was suddenly defeated.

Jake smiled, "I think a snake or gator could easily find its way into the yard. Just hang on. Stay here and don't move. You'll be safe enough," Jake said, then he vanished like a shadow.

Eric was a bit confused and a bit scared sitting on the edge of the Glades alone in the dark. He ducked as the light passed by again.

The younger McMahon was relived when his husband returned after few more passes of the searchlight. "Boy am I glad to see you. Did it work?" Eric asked in a relieved tone of voice.

"Yes, I got a bit. Where did Jake go?" Vince asked in a confused tone of voice.

"I'm not exactly sure..." Eric went on to explain what Jake had said, "... and I haven't seen him since. I'd say it's been maybe... fifteen minutes," Eric finished his explanation.

"All we can do is wait. I can drive the air boat but I can't fight the reptiles. He'll be back. Did you bring some MRE's?" Vince asked, his tummy was rumbling.

Eric laughed as he took Vince's favorite MRE out of his pack. It was one he could mix with cold water. He stirred the pouch with the included plastic spoon and handed it to his spouse.

The older man took a bite, "my favorite! Peach cobbler. That's my man!" Vince said he continued to eat happily.

Eric laughed as he mixed a blueberry cobbler for himself. They chatted quietly about what was going on in the prison. All the while they ducked the searchlight.

About an hour later, Jake finally returned. Even in the dark they could tell the Animal Control Officer had been some kind of scuffle.

"About daybreak I should be getting a call to remove a problem gator from the main yard," Jake stated rather cryptically.

"Do we even want to know?" Vince asked, his brow raised as he looked at the former prisoner turned Animal Control Officer.

"Of course we do, start talking," Eric said as he handed Jake a pouch of banana pudding.

"Thanks, my favorite. Well, I can get video for you but I had to get a gator in the fence first. It wasn't easy, but he's in there now. When I get the call, I'll video the gator, then take him to safety. All in a days work," he said calmly as he bit into his pudding.

"Good, thanks Jake. Just try to get some video of what's going on inside. I appreciate it. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Vince asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Just had a little trouble getting him into the yard, but it's done. We need to move out soon, boss. Not a place you want to get caught in the daylight," Jake said in a bit of a warning tone.

"Any time. Nothing more I can do here." Vince said to the former inmate.

They finished their food, packed up the trash and started the trek back to the air boat. They made it back without incident. When they pulled up to the dock at the Warden's house, daylight was making it's appearance.

Vince and Eric got off the boat and with a lot of thanks to Jake, watched as the Animal Officer headed off towards his own house further down the lake.

Vince and Eric got to the house. The first thing they did was shower and change. They wanted to get rid of the sticky swamp dirt.

While Eric was in the shower, Vince cleaned their weapons and locked them away. He put their clothes in a gym bag. He'd take them later to the laundry in town that specialized in police uniforms.

The older man then took the video camera and hooked it to his computer. He downloaded the video and watched it. It wasn't the greatest quality but it did prove something was going on inside the prison walls. Only if there was a riot going on would the inmates be out of their cells at the hour of the night.

He would call Mick as soon as the hour became reasonable. He just hoped it would be enough to at least get the Commissioner's attention. Foley needed to get inside the prison.

Eric was in the kitchen, he was putting sausage in the skillet to cook. He began to chop some onions, mushrooms, tomatoes and a bit of ham for omelets. They were both starving.

Vince came into help, started to grate the cheese, "I hope it's enough. Maybe Jake can get more. I can't believe he went and caught an alligator to put in the yard," the former Warden's tone was perplexed.

Eric kept cooking as he spoke, "It shows how much they want you, babe. That's why you can't give up on them," the younger man said firmly.

"I won't give up but it sure makes me feel stupid that this started so long ago. If the Board can't see what's going on... then Ace is even better than I thought. It's a real danger you know. I can't wait to hear what the board has to say," Vince said with a sigh as he poured two cups of coffee.

Eric put the two plates of breakfast on the table. He and Vince sat down to eat, "I've said for years that I didn't trust that bastard. Maybe someone will finally believe me. I didn't mean you, honey. I'm talking about Foley and the Board." Eric sated firmly with a bite of his food.

"No, I should have listened to you, I admit that. I just didn't want to think that my Assistant Warden couldn't be trusted. I didn't like some of his ideas but I didn't think he was plotting to get rid of me," Vince said with a sigh as he ate his breakfast.

"Well, I didn't think he was after your job, but I knew he was up to something. Let's just eat, then you can call Mick," Eric said with a sigh. The couple finished their meal.

While Eric cleaned up the kitchen, Vince paced around the phone. He wanted to wait till seven. He had a few more minutes. He wished he had Jake's video, he was just glad the Animal Control Officer had another camera at home so he could have the footage from last night.

When seven o'clock chimed, Vince picked up the phone. Eric came into the office to be there when Foley answered the phone.

Vince was sitting at the desk in their home office, he had his computer ready to send the video. He nervously waited for the Commissioner to answer.

"Hello Commissioner, Vince McMahon here... yes... good and you?... good, listen, I need to tell you, I'm nearly positive now there is a riot going on... I have some proof, your computer on?... Okay, I'm sending you some video I took a few hours ago..." Vince explained, he then sent the video in an email.

"... Yes, I'm still here... I'm sure of it... I hope to have better video to send you later... Jake Roberts... don't ask... yes, I know... the Board?... You will?... that's great Commissioner... yes... see you then... thanks... drive safely... just come to the house... see you then... bye." Vince ended the call with the Commissioner.

"Well, what did he say?" Eric asked the second Vince hung up the phone.

"He's coming here, he's gong to bring Chief Anderson and Skip Ryback with him. The Board will meet next week but Mick will call an emergency meeting if he feels the need. He said to just sit tight, he should be here in a couple of hours," Vince told his spouse with a smile. They would be sure to get into the prison now.

"Ace, by law can not deny the Commissioner entrance in to the prison," Eric said excitedly. Any opportunity to trump Laurinaitis made him as giddy as a school boy.

"True. Remember, Ace is inside, we're outside. I'm not sure how it will go. I guess the riot squad would have to storm the place if he refuses to let Mick in. Let's just see what happens," Vince said in a wary tone.

The couple went to lay down for an hour, they needed all the sleep they could get. They had just dozed off when the door bell rang.

Eric got up to see who it was this early, he was surprised, it was Jake Roberts already.

"They called faster than I thought they would, I had barely walked into the house. I got some video I think will help. Sandow's group has put signs in their windows. I got video of those, should be plenty of evidence," Roberts said with a bit of a smile.

"Thank you Jake. You'll never know how much this means to us. The Commissioner will be here in a little while. If there is anything we can do for you, just let us know," Eric said as he took the tape Jake held out to him.

"I just want you and the boss back in your chairs. I hope it helps. I have to go, got a gator to release. Good luck," Jake said with a tip of his hat.

Eric smiled as he watched Jake leave. It meant a lot that the former inmate had done this for them.

Vince was suddenly behind his spouse. He took the tape Eric held out to him. They put it in the camera and hooked it up to the computer in their home office.

Jake had managed to get video of the signs in the windows of Sandow's Block. They said things like "BRING MCMAHON BACK!" "LAURINAITIS IS ABUSIVE!" "SUPPORT THE MCMAHON'S!" It mad both men feel good that they were liked.

"Vince, this is great. It's exactly the proof we needed to back up the other tape. Foley and the Board will have to do something. We'll be back at work by tomorrow!" Eric said happily, he was thrilled.

"Yes, it is great and it will help. But, Eric, remember the Board could opt to bring in someone else to be Warden. This is great for the prison, we aren't safe yet. We don't know what Ace has told the Board," Vince said in a warning tone.

Eric sighed, "I forgot about that. Well, I'll just have faith the Board will see through anything Ace says. Come on, we can still get in a few winks. I'm exhausted." Eric said with a gentle tug to Vince's ear.

Vince laughed and followed his spouse. He knew they had a long row to hoe, he just hoped Eric was right and they would soon be back at work. It was what he'd worked so hard to do. He wasn't going to give it up that easily.

The battle in the prison had stopped. It was only a short respite. Mark had finally convinced Wade to at least take a couple of hours to let the men rest and eat.

They had drawn an imaginary "line in the sand" so to speak. It gave both sides time to lick their wounds.

Chris was worried, his supplies were nearly gone. He was going to have to go get the rest that were stashed up in his cell. He hated to do it because those were the last of his precious storage of medical supplies. He would probably run out before the riot ended.

In the old days, before all the auto locks, he could have raided the hospital wing. Now, since the containment was used for riot control he had no way to restock.

"Mark, I'm running out of supplies. I'm going to have break into the spare stuff in my cell," Chris held up the empty box of medical equipment. The Lion was truly worried. He knew he wasn't a medical professional but he could at least keep people patched up.

"This has to end. This has turned into something I didn't want. I was supposed to be a peaceful protest to get McMahon back. Barrett made it into this power struggle. How much do you have in your cell?" Mark asked with a deep sigh.

"I split everything so about what I had to start with. What are you going to do? Barrett ain't gonna give up," Jericho asked his tired leader and friend.

"Okay, when you can do it, grab Shawn and get your supplies. You need to check on my grandchild anyway... and Adam. I don't know. I'm going to have to fight him and I'm not sure I'll be able to and that... scares me. I'm tried Chris, old and tired." Mark spoke honestly to his lieutenant. He looked almost... desperate.

"When this is over and the McMahon's are back and Barrett is beaten like a dog, you can rest. We'll take care of things so you can. Now, we need you. We are all tired, boss. I'm tired of not being able to do more. I... Lesnar died and I did all I could... it wasn't enough. Don't give up on us, please." Chris said sternly. He knew sometimes Mark needed confirmation that he was doing the right thing.

"I'll hold you to that. I know Chris, I have no right to harp on being tired. You did all you could. I won't give up, you know this. I may be old, worn out and tired but I will not have Barrett taking over," Mark stated firmly. He knew his men were behind him, it was time to pull his head out of his ass.

Mark pulled Chris in for a hug. It was something rare for the Deadman but sometimes you just had to let people know that you care.

When the hug broke, Chris smiled he understood Mark's rare show of emotions.

"Hang in there Dead guy. Everything will come out okay in the end. I'm going to find Shawn, I need to get those supplies," Jericho said to his leader. He went to get the older man.

Shawn and Hunter were sitting alone, further down the wall, close to the shower block. They were taking advantage of the lull in the fighting. Hunter was munching on a protein bar.

"I'm worried about Mark. If this goes on much longer... he... he named me his "heir".. are you okay with that, babe? Shawn asked his lover with a worried tone.

"I know. He talked to me about it. You're the best one, baby. You have the most level head of us all. I'll support you one hundred percent. You know I wish... you ever think about our little house?" Hunter asked with a far away tone.

"Thanks, Hunt. I don't think I'll take over anytime soon. Yeah, I do. We did the job to pay the mortgage... now someone else probably owns it. If I just hadn't lost my job... it's my fault. If I hadn't been fired, we would have paid the bills, maybe we'd even have had a couple of kids..." Shawn sighed deeply. He still felt responsible, even after all these years.

"We both wrote the bad checks and committed fraud against the bank. Shawn you got fired because you refused to let the boss fuck you! You think I wanted you in that situation? I blame that mother fucking Zeb Colter!" Hunter nearly growled as he spit out Shawn's former bosses name.

Hunter remembered coming home from his own day of looking for work and finding Shawn sitting in the corner, scared and crying. His lover told him that Colter had trapped him in the bathroom and told Shawn if he wanted to keep his job he'd better pull his pants down and bend over.

Shawn refused and Colter fired him. On then pink slip, it said terminated for repeated warnings of poor workmanship. Shawn was a welder in a factory. He was excellent at his job but others were afraid to stand up for him against the foremen.

"Oh well, that was the past. You're the only one that's had this ass and I'll die that way. I just wish one person had stood up for me," Shawn said with a quiet sigh.

"Me too. All of that on top of my company closing. We made a lot of wrong choices. Well, we're paying society for them. God loves us, you love me, I love you and we're together. They could have sent us to different prisons," Hunt said with a sigh of his own. He pulled Shawn in and kissed him almost with desperation.

The coppery blond whimpered into the kiss, wishing they go up to their cell for a good old fashioned down and dirty fucking, he needed his man. Hunter was having the same thoughts about his boy toy.

Their little session came to a halt when Chris cleared his throat. Killing Jericho entered Hunter's mind, but he wouldn't really.

"Sorry guys. I need Shawn's help. I have to go up to my cell and get the rest of the medical supplies. If ya help me out...I'll stand guard if you wanna... have some cell time," Chris said with a sly look.

Shawn just flushed, kissed Hunter's cheek and stood up. "Don't worry about it buddy. Just a little trip down memory lane. Let's go get those supplies," the older man said with a smile.

"Barrett? Let Chris and Shawn pass safely. They need more medical supplies. Your guys need them too." Mark called out to the opposition leader.

"They have ten minutes of guaranteed safety!" the Englishman called out to the Top Dog.

Chris and Shawn went up the stairs. When they got to the door, Chris gave the Deadman's coded knock. He waited for his kitten.

"They are probably asleep. Kitten? It's me baby... Kitty?" Chris called as he knocked a little louder this time.

"I'm sure they are probably sound asleep. After all, he is pregnant. Even this early along his body is going through drastic changes," Shawn tried to assure his friend. He wasn't really that worried... yet.

"Okay, Adam does sleep hard but what about Heath? One of them should hear me knock" Chris wasn't frantic but he was close.

"Heath, Adam. It's Shawn and Chris, come on wake up!" Shawn called out this time as he gave the coded knock.

Again they waited, both men had their ears to the door but they couldn't hear any movement.

The two men tried to push against the door. It moved a fraction of an inch but no more than that.

"ADAM JOSEPH! HEATH RESO! Open this door right now!" this time the Lion's tone was angry. He wasn't mad but scared.

Both Shawn and Chris knocked on the door, the code was forgotten. Still no sound was heard. They tried to push the door open again but it didn't budge.

"I'm worried now. What could have happened? Oh fuck, maybe Heath is still loyal to Barrett! What if he's hurt Adam?" now Chris was in a full blown panic.

Shawn kept calm. He knew there had to be a good reason. He was sure both of the younger men were just deeply asleep.

"Let's go get Mark and Hunter. If anyone can get the door open enough for one of us to slide through, they can. I'm sure they are sound asleep, buried under the covers," Shawn said calmly. Internally he was very worried.

What if Heath was still working for Barrett? Could someone else have gotten in with them?

The two lieutenants went down to get their leader... Adam was in trouble.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	74. Riot Casualties

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**MEANWHILE**

Downstairs the fight was still going on. It was out of control. People were getting injured and some were even dying. No one knew how to control it all.

It was all a mess. Wade and his men were on the wrong side, they were losing badly, Zack had been stabbed but he would live, he was only stabbed in the thigh nothing very deep and it didn't hit an artery or anything so he was going to be fine.

He was propped up in the corner with bandage on his leg keeping pressure against the wound so he wouldn't loose so much blood.

Over in the other side of the room, Cody was fighting his hardest. He was trying to prove himself.

He thought that John would have come at him but he had noticed John had other things on his mind like Randy being hurt and Brock dying. He was relieved he didn't have to fight John.

He knew that John would rip him to shreds, John was a much bigger and stronger man than him and he could easily snap him in half.

Cody was trying his hardest, but someone came at him with a chair and hit him over the head with it and he fell to the floor completely knocked out. Ted saw this and rushed over to his lover.

He crouched down to Cody and tried to rouse him from his unconscious state.

Cody came around and Ted dragged him to a safe area and made sure he was OK. He knew Cody would have a concussion. He just hoped there was nothing else seriously wrong with his lover.

Ted sat there with Cody and held him, he wasn't going to leave Cody now, he just wanted to make sure he was going to be OK.

He didn't want to fight anymore, he just needed to keep an eye on Cody that's all.

Over in another area, there was serious fighting going on. Ricardo was trying to defend himself as best as he could. He didn't want to let Alberto down one single bit.

He wanted to prove that he could take care of himself that he didn't need a protector. That he was strong enough and man enough to protect his territory.

He was doing a good job but someone came from behind him and used their prison shank and stabbed him right in the leg. He fell to the floor screaming in pain, he had never felt something so painful in all his life.

He moved over against a wall and he ripped off his prison shirt and he wrapped it around the wound.

He tied it up tight around the wound so he would loose a lot of blood. He didn't know if the shank had hit an artery but he was hopeful that he was going to be OK.

He would go to Jericho for help but he knew something was going on with him trying to get to his Adam. His kitten. Wade looked around at all the fallen and wounded bodies and shook his head.

He realised then and there that he was losing the fight and badly. He whistled and his men looked at him. He made a signal with his hands for his men to pull back and they did so following their leader's orders.

Mark and Hunter were shocked that Wade was retreating but they were glad. They didn't want to fight anymore.

"What should we do now?" Hunter asked. "Help the wounded that need it, but keep an eye on Barrett, you never know what he could be planning." Mark told him, Hunter nodded.

They both went and started helping the wounded out. They wanted to make sure that they could save some people. They didn't want the whole block to be mass casualties.

As he was helping the hurt and wounded inmates, Hunter was also worried and concerned about his lover and Chris. They had been gone and long time and he was worried that something had happened to him.

Hunter tried to focus on helping his friends, but more often than not his mind would drift to Shawn and wonder if he and Chris and Adam and Heath were all OK.

At that moment, Chris and Shawn both ran down in a panic. Shawn called Hunter and Mark over, he wanted to let John be with Randy. "What's happened?" Mark asked.

"They won't answer! Something has happened I know it, they are hurt or worse dead! I need to get to them to make sure the baby and my kitten is OK!" Chris exclaimed he was panicked beyond belief. He knew he had to get to Adam and to make sure he and the baby were both OK, they were his main concern right now, his family.

Hunter and Mark went up with Chris and Shawn, they went to the cell and Mark tried opening the door, but it wouldn't work.

"We need something to open the door with." Mark said, Hunter looked around and found a metal chair and together he and Mark worked to break the door down, they used all the strength they had left in themselves and it worked, the door opened.

They walked inside and the sight they saw shocked them all to their core, there on the floor of the cell was Heath, Adam and Raven. Blood was everywhere.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	75. How It Happened

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**-EARLIER IN THE EVENING-**

"Scott, please, stop now. This isn't right. I love Chris with all my heart," Adam said in a pleading tone.

"Love means nothing," The Raven said as he pushed Adam down on the bed, the bagged knife still in his hand.

Adam let out a frightened whimper as his head hit the pillow. The Raven lay on his side and faced his victim. His fingers deftly opened the buttons on Adam's blue chambray uniform shirt.

"Please don't Scott, please. My baby... Chris... please don't do this," Adam cried out. He didn't want to be raped yet again. Chris had saved him from Barrett, oh where was his Lion now?

There was more begging. The Raven had taken the knife from the bag, not caring anymore about the planted fingerprints. He explained in detail how he used a blade like an artist uses a paint brush.

The Raven ran the tip of the blade in an elongated oval shape across the Kitten's abdomen. It was if he was mentally removing the tiny baby inside. He never marked the skin, but his intentions were clear.

Adam said The Raven could fuck him if he didn't hurt the baby. Levy scoffed at this. Fucking was for trash as he teased more about Adam's "love" for Chris.

Scott hated the word love. Love meant his mother was never there, love meant dying in a car crash.

The Raven placed the knife against the graceful neck of Jericho's Kitten. A puzzled look crossed Levy's face.

The razor edge moved from Adam's neck, down the line of his torso around his naval and again traced the oval shape across the abdomen. Still the flesh was undamaged.

Heath could hear the panic in Adam's voice. He knew The Raven had taken the knife out of the bag because he caught the glimmer of the plastic as it fluttered to the floor.

The Vixen heard Adam offer himself to The Raven, he couldn't let that happen. He took a chance and worked the loose gauze completely off his hands. It was a slow process because he didn't want to make the bed squeak or drop trusty Suzanne, which he was holding in a death grip.

The Raven leaned over and kissed Adam on the cheek, "you taste of fear, so delicious. I wonder what your blood tastes like?" Levy said as brought the blade up to Adam's chest.

Adam held his breath, then hissed as he felt the point dig into his skin just above his left nipple. The beauty whimpered as the blade cut into his flesh. He felt a warm trickle as blood dripped down his side.

The Raven ran his tongue over the cut, then lapped up the trickle. Scott closed his eyes, to him Adam's life fluid tasted like the sweetest honey.

"You taste delicious, only one problem. It's tainted. I can taste Jericho's seed. Once I remove it, it will be perfect," The Raven's voice was almost seductive. It made Adam tremble.

The pregnant man knew it was now only a matter of time before Levy acted upon his threat, especially now that he'd drawn blood. Adam would do what ever it took to save the life of their lion cub.

"Please, don't do anything to my baby, Scott. How would it make your mother feel? To know you killed an innocent baby?" Adam knew there was something about his mother that caused Scott to think.

"Don't you dare speak of her! He name is too precious to cross your filthy lips!" Scott sneered as he cut across Adam's right pectoral. This time he didn't stop to lick the blood.

Adam hissed with pain and fear, "I'm sorry... please. I just..." the blond couldn't think of anything else to say. He could tell that The Raven had "shut down". He cursed himself for bringing up the insane man's mother.

The Raven started to hum the only tune he knew, it was an old lullaby his mother to sing to him... when she was there.

As he hummed, The Raven traced the knife down the hollow of Adam's chest, around his naval then in the elongated oval on the pregnant abdomen.

The knife cut through a few layers of skin, leaving a long unbroken line, as the blood broke the skin's surface. It was no worse than a bad cat scratch... for now.

Adam whimpered softly, he felt the blade ripping at his flesh, he could tell the cut wasn't deep but it still hurt.

"Please, don't Scott. What do you want from me. I said you could fuck me, please!" Adam's plea was desperate.

"I told you fucking is for dirty people. Oh, I want you but you have to be pure. You have Jericho's seed making you impure. I need to rid you of that parasite." The Raven stated flatly as he licked the cut around Adam's naval.

The Kitten simply didn't know what to do. He'd begged, he'd tried to reason, he couldn't break into the Raven's mind. He thought he'd almost done it when he mentioned Scott's mother but that only made it worse.

What the Kitten and The Raven never noticed was that each time they spoke, Heath was inching his way off the bed. He was just praying the bed frames didn't squeak.

The red head didn't really have a plan yet. He knew he had to get The Raven away from Adam before anything worse happened. He vowed to kill Scott if he had too, he'd do anything to save Adam and the baby.

The Raven was intently licking at the cut on Adam's chest, he looked like a psychotic vampire. Adam hated the feeling, he just wanted all of this over. He hoped if Scott did kill him Chris wouldn't do anything stupid. He also prayed his Lion would know he was loved.

The Raven started removing Adam's jeans. He wanted to see the blond in his naked splendor. Adam reached down and stopped Scott's movements. He'd decided no matter what he wasn't going to be raped again.

"No Scott. You don't deserve this body. You want to take my baby, you'll have to kill me. You asked if I was willing to die for love... well I am," the blond said with resolve.

Adam's sudden change threw The Raven. He wasn't used to being "sassed". His victims were usually to afraid at this point to even speak, let alone fight back.

The psychotic killer sat up and stared down at the beautiful man. Defiance was growing in the green eyes, "You have no say. I have the knife. You don't tell me no... ever." The Raven's entire tone changed. It was like a different person was in his place.

Even Scott's face changed. Before, his expression was playful, almost amused as he toyed with his victim. Much like a cat playing with a mouse. Now his face was hard, his eyes were ice cold, his lips pressed into such a thin line they nearly vanished.

Adam saw the change in his attacker. While it scared him it also motivated him. After all he'd been in prison long enough to know you either learned to fight back or become a victim. He'd already been a victim, he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I am telling you no. I love Chris, I love our baby. Not you or anyone else is going to hurt her. Just leave me alone," Adam sat up, bracing himself with his elbows.

Scott stood up, the knife was pressed against Adam's throat, the sharp point was drawing a tiny amount of blood as it pricked the flesh.

"I'm going to kill you and you can't do anything to stop me Adam. Don't worry, you'll die free from Jericho's seed, you must be pure," The Raven spoke as he pressed the blade further into Adam's skin. A swift trickle of blood ran down the graceful neck.

Adam suddenly grabbed The Raven's wrist and managed to pull it away, "NO SCOTT! Now just calm down! Please!" the pregnant man's tone was more like a parent chastising a small child.

The knife waved dangerously as Adam held The Raven's wrist in a vice like grip. "You do not have the power to stop me..." Levy's words were cut short when he let out a loud groan of pain.

"No, but I do!" Heath said with a heavy pant. The red head had punched The Raven in the lower back.

The Raven grabbed his back with his free hand. With a growl he pulled his wrist away from Adam with super human strength as the psycho turned on Heath.

Miller-Reso had taken the Native American knife fighting stance he'd learned from Shawn. He didn't have anything to use as club or shield but right now he didn't care.

"Scott, just leave Adam alone. You haven't really hurt him that badly... just stop now and you won't go back to the psych ward," Heath said sharply.

While Heath had The Raven's attention, Adam got up off the bed and stood by the desk. He was shaking from fear. He looked down, he saw the long, unbroken line of the scratch from the enemy's knife. It wouldn't leave a scar but it frightened him to know it could have been so much worse.

"He's right Scott. I won't say a word but you have to leave, now." Adam said sharply but honestly.

The Raven laughed, then smirked at the two men, "you think you can stop me? I can stick this knife in Adam's chest and break your neck before you could even move Heath. You think I haven't killed two at once before? So just put your blade down," The Raven spoke in a nearly casual tone, like killing was a normal days work for him.

The Raven's words only made Heath grip the knife harder. If only Adam had another one it might be a fair fight. Chris, Randy and John had their shivs with them. If there was a hidden one, Adam had no idea where it was.

"No Scott. Now... just... settle your kettle. There is no need for any of this. Nobody needs to get hurt. Can we just stop this now?" Adam spoke sharply again like a parent scolding his wayward child. He knew there was some kind of connection to Scott and his parents. Every time he spoke like a commanding adult, Scott changed.

"AH! Stop acting like a caring parent! Leave them out of this! I'm going to kill you both! NOW!" Scott yelled out. He was cracking, losing his cool, his collected self. He lost reason when that happened, he had to get back in control. He needed blood.

The Raven lunged at Heath. He caught the blade in the red head's upper arm. The knife point plunged in about a quarter of an inch. Heath cried out in pain. It felt like a thousand hypodermic needles had penetrated him at once. He grabbed the wounded area.

Adam did the only thing he could, he picked up the small desk chair and brought it down on the Raven's back. It broke into several pieces, only a leg remained in Adam's hand.

Levy went to his knees with a cry of surprise more than anything. He knew he couldn't stay down, he stood right back up despite the sharp pain coursing through his spine.

Adam was breathing hard, feelings resurfaced he'd thought he never have again. It felt... good when he hit The Raven. He hated that it felt that way. He'd stopped fighting years ago.

Heath held his bleeding arm, "thanks buddy. That was scary," Heath had moved to stand next to Adam, he picked up a chair leg as well.

The Raven growled, he too picked up a piece of the chair. The man's facial features changed again, his eyes grew dark as his brow knit.

"You will die." The Raven said with venom as he launched the piece of chair at Heath. He caught the red head in the temple.

Adam looked on in horror as his friend fell to the ground in slow motion. It was like watching a sports replay. Heath hit the floor in an unconscious heap.

The blond was at least aware enough to grab trusty Suzanne as the knife clattered out of Heath's lifeless hand. He quickly got into the fighting stance. If he was going to die, Adam wouldn't go peacefully, he had his Lion's cub to protect.

Adam prayed Heath was alive, he didn't dare take his eyes off The Raven to check on his friend.

"Scott, this doesn't have to happen. We can stop now and you can just leave. I won't let you hurt our baby," Adam said with near hatred, he was in a different mental place now.

"Oh Adam, it's gone too far for that now. I took care of him, now it's your turn. I'll tell that fucking Jericho you at least tried to live for him," The Raven growled as he stepped towards the blond.

"I won't back down Raven, so come on," Adam spoke in a low voice. He was scared but he had too much to live for.

It all happened in a flash. Scott lunged at Adam. With the piece of chair Adam managed to knock the knife out of The Raven's hand. The blade skittered across the floor.

The Raven couldn't catch the falling blade. No one had ever disarmed him before. He wasn't happy. He wrapped both hands around the piece of chair like a wild man with a baseball bat.

Adam dropped trusty Suzanne and wrapped his own hands around the chair leg he held. They charged at each other like two young bulls.

They both swung, they both ducked, they both missed. They spun on their heels and charged again.

This time they connected with each other. Adam hit The Raven on the neck. Raven hit Adam on the shoulder, both men fell to the ground. Blackness over took them both as they hit the cold, concrete floor.

-LATER-

After Chris, Mark, Hunter and Shawn took in the scene before them they went to work.

"My god how did he get in here?" Mark stated as he knelt next to The Raven. Hunter and Shawn went to Heath's aid and Chris went to his Kitten.

Chris gently cradled Adam's head in his lap, he winced when he saw the long cut that ran down and around Adam's body. He noticed the puncture on his lover's neck. Adam also had several horrible bruises that were forming as he watched.

"Kitten?... come on baby, wake up... I'm here now," Jericho nearly begged as he rubbed his lover's face gently.

Adam began to stir, he whimpered, "I... didn't... let... him... wanted... our... cub... I... Lion?" Adam's voice was broken and harsh as his green eyes tried to flutter open.

"I'm proud of you Kitten. Do you have any pain in your abdomen?" Chris asked quietly. He was worried about all the stress on his blond as well.

Adam moaned a bit, his shoulder really hurt. "No, just my... shoulder. Heath? What about Heath? He saved me Chris. Heath saved me!" Adam cried out as he remembered Heath falling to the ground.

Shawn and Hunter knelt next to the red head. Heath looked dead, he was ghostly white and unmoving. A trickle of blood had dried on his temple.

"Heath... honey... come on." Shawn said sharply as he rubbed the younger man's wrists firmly. Hunter had gone to wet a cloth. He came back and gently started stroking Heath's face and neck.

When the cold penetrated his foggy brain, the red head started to come to. Thank God he was alive and breathing.

"Ad... Adam... baby... Raven... baby" Heath muttered, his eyes refused to yet open.

"Adam and the baby are fine. Mark has The Raven. You're safe, honey. Wake up for me... open those eyes," Shawn said softly as Hunter dabbed at the dried blood.

Heath whimpered a bit as he fought to make himself wake up. Finally his eyes fluttered open. The room was lit by the powerful flashlights the rescuer's had brought with them.

"Sh... Shawn? Hunter? Adam?" Heath again asked about his friend.

Shawn helped Heath to sit up a bit so he could see that Adam was fine and was with Chris. "See honey, Adam is okay. He's with Chris now," Shawn said in a comforting tone.

When Heath saw his friend was okay he fell back against the older man. Shawn and Hunter continued to care for the red head.

Mark was assessing the damage The Raven had been given. As the Top Dog he was furious that this psychotic killer had been locked in here with his faction members and grandchild.

As Top Dog he should have put The Raven in a guarded cell before the riot even started. He chided himself for the mistake. It was one that should have never happened.

Mark honestly didn't care if The Raven woke up or not, then he realized Levy was the only one that could clear Kevin's name.

"Get up you fucking bastard before I kill you myself," Mark growled low as he grabbed Levy by the collar and yanked him up.

Scott groaned as he was roughly lifted up, "Well, well... if it isn't our illustrious Top Dog. Finally decided to do your job I see. Guess you made it in time. Just remember, you hurt me and Kevin burns for my sins," The Raven had returned to his cool, psychotic self.

Mark loosened his grip, he knew The Raven was right, "You're a bastard Levy. Mark my words, you will clear Kevin. If you do it right, I'll see what I can do about at least keeping you out of the psych ward... if I can. Deal?" the Top Dog asked with a sneer.

"I guess the devil can make a deal with a dead man. You keep Jericho off me and I'll clear Kevin," Levy said as he looked toward where Adam was being cared for by his lover. He saw that Chris was burning holes through him.

"Clear Kevin and you'll be safe. Tell me something, how did you get in here? I know Adam would not have just let you in." Mark asked as he dabbed at some of Scott's cuts with a tissue.

"You failed to find me and lock me up before the riot started. I know Jericho would want his bitch safe... I snuck up here and hid under the bed for a few hours," The Raven replied honestly. He always took pride in the fact that he never, ever told lies.

Mark sighed, "yes, I failed. I should have made sure you were secured. You're a sick fuck Raven. Just be glad nothing happened to Heath or Adam or the baby. By the way, keep your fucking mouth shut about that or all bets and deals are off!" Mark growled out the warning. This was his fault and he knew it.

"Easy Top Dog. I told you I'll do as you ask. Shame though that something so beautiful is tainted by Jericho's seed. They will win in the end, boss man. They will take that parasite from his body. The Authorities always win in the end. It's always a matter of time before they catch the likes of us. Some of just play the game better for a little longer. We're the black hats; the white hats always win. Don't you watch the movies?" The Raven's word were honest, even if they were spoken with no emotion.

The Deadman sat back on his heels. The Raven was a strange fucker, but he made perfect sense. For some reason that made the prison leader uneasy.

"Just shut up about my grandchild being tainted. A baby is too innocent to be tainted. That will happen soon enough, especially if people like Acehole are allowed to be in charge. At least the McMahon's treated us like men. Laurinaitis just wants to keep us down, no better than dogs on the street. Why can't people like you and Barrett see that!" Mark's hands flew up in frustration. Why the hell was he talking to Scott Levy like he was a normal person.

"I don't care who runs the zoo because I play my own games. Barrett however, wants your spot because he thinks Johnny is going to do things for him, and he might. What Barrett chooses not to see is that once Johnny is fully in charge, all favors to the Top Dog will stop. Try to tell Barrett that and see what happens," The Raven again spoke with sound reason.

"I have to say you are probably right on that count. Alright, we'd better get ready to go back down. Sorry but you're getting restrained," Mark said without remorse. He grabbed a belt that was lying on the floor.

The Deadman tied Scott's hands behind his back. He picked up the knife that was lying near by. He saw Chris and Adam were sharing a moment so he went to check on Heath first.

"You alright kid?" The Top Dog asked the ruffled red head. He thought Heath probably looked worse than he actually was.

"I'm alright boss. Just really sore. Is Jay alright?" Heath asked with his brow knit.

"Good. He's alright. Heath, Jason had to defend Shawn... The Miz is dead. Shawn will swear it was self defense. Jason was shaken up, but he's doing his job. We'll go down soon," Mark explained about what had happened.

Heath's face fell. Mike had once been a friend and Jason killed him? He just wanted to see his husband. Shawn helped him stand and get steady on his feet. Mark had gone to Chris and Adam while Hunter watched the Raven.

"You... oh shit... Adam?... the... baby?" Mark asked with a hard swallow as he saw the long cut.

"Fine, I'm fine. Heath saved us. I just want to get out of here," Adam said to the Top Dog.

"Here Kitten put this on. I'm going to get those medical supplies. Watch him Mark," Chris said as he gave Adam one of his clean, fresh uniform shirts.

Mark nodded, he helped Adam put the shirt on. Chris went to the hidden pockets in the floor and pulled out all the medical supplies he had. He put them in a pillow case. He also gathered up the supplies Adam had used to "tie" Heath up.

While Chris picked up the supplies, Heath turned to Shawn, "Is... Jason really okay? What happened with Mike?" He was worried about his spouse.

Shawn briefly explained what happened, "... so he's okay. It is hard Heath but had the situation been reversed, I'd have done the same thing. He did his job. Barrett isn't happy about it. Jay was and is very brave Heath, you would be proud of him," the older man said warmly.

Heath smiled, "I am proud of him. He'll need me though, Mike was a friend," the younger man said simply.

Before they left the cell, Chris gently cleaned and bandaged Heath's wounds. The with the most tender care he could he took care of his pregnant fiance. In contrast, he was rough and hard as he checked The Raven. He only looked after him because Shawn said no matter what they were brother prisoners.

"If you even look at Adam again you fucking ass hole I'll kill you without blinking an eye. How fucking dare you hurt him like that! And threaten our baby! I swear to God in Heaven if you say anything about my cub to anyone I'll rip your fucking tongue out and feed it to the gators," Chris growled low as he barely treated Levy's wounds. He almost wished he had hot, boiling salt water to clean them with.

The Raven just sat there and closed his mind to the stinging pain of antiseptic on his wounds and the words the Lion of Jericho was spewing like hatred vomit.

Finally they were ready to go down to the chaos below. The Shield faction was waiting for them. Mark had asked Roman and his men to keep watch and help them get back down safely.

At the top of the last level of stairs Mark called out, "INJURED MEN COMING DOWN. BARRETT CALL YOUR MEN BACK!" Mark said in a commanding tone.

"Let them pass. Then it's time Deadman. You and me once and for all!" Barrett called out his orders. The Englishman knew the time was right. The Top Dog was exhausted mentally and physically, now was the hour fight or die.

Mark sighed, he knew the battle with the Brit was inevitable. He wasn't ready, he was tired and hurting. He'd been slacking on his workouts the last couple of weeks, now he regretted it. It was just easier to be lazy, curled up with Kevin in bed. He had to answer the challenge.

"Alright Barrett, you and me. Give me twenty," Mark replied to his opposition. He needed a bit of time with his lieutenants.

"Fine. Prepare to lose old man! This prison will be mine!" Barrett shouted, his men cheered in loud support.

They got the injured men to the Top Dog's "Fort" behind the stairs. Hunter forced The Raven down into a chair. He tied the psychotic killer securely to the chair, not caring he was a bit rough.

Heath and Jay fell into each other's arms. It had made Reso's heart stop when he saw The Raven come down the stairs with his Vixen. They talked and kissed quietly in the corner. Jason held his precious Cherry tightly and preened over him. Their love for each other shone in their eyes.

Chris got Adam settled in the corner by the glass wall that lead out to the yard, "You just rest Kitty. I'm sorry I sent you up there alone. I should have gone with you. I let you down," Chris said quietly.

"No, you didn't my Lion. We're okay now but I tell you, that is one deeply disturbed person. I actually kinda feel sorry for him. He needs treatment, badly. His so damn intelligent, he was in my head before I realized it. He must have had a sad childhood. I'm just... I love you, Chris." Adam said as he rested his head on his future husband's shoulder.

The Lion of Jericho just held his wounded Kitten closer and was glad for the first time, that their first stock of medical supplies ran out when they did. Otherwise it might have been too late.

"I love you, Adam. You just rest now. He can't hurt you now... or ever," The tawny haired man said with a low comfort giving growl.

Mark was talking to Shawn and Hunter. They could fill John and Chris in later. As Top Dog Mark had some final orders before his "Battle with Britain" began.

"What ever happens you make damn sure that bastard Raven clears Kevin. After that, I don't care what happens to him, he's a sick fuck." Mark said, then paused as he spat the vile taste from just talking about Levy left in his mouth.

Shawn, when in his HBK skin, never flinched at Mark's harsh language. HBK could curse rings around any inmate. He flashed fire filled eyes towards The Raven. HBK wanted to kill the man for hurting Adam and Heath. Hunter pulled his lover back in, Mark needed their full attention.

"Kevin knows how I feel, but I left him a letter, just in case. It's in my Bible, in my locker in the cell. Shawn, Top Dog is yours. Get the McMahon's back to work and don't let fucking Barrett have control," Mark issued his final orders.

"You can count on me boss. You'll get through this then Barrett will nipped in the bud. I'll make sure Diesel gets the letter, but that won't be needed either," Shawn said with sure authority.

"Shawn is right boss. Mark, I know you're feeling... washed up, exhausted... guilty. You're not. You always pull it out when you have to. All these men look up to you. You have the respect of men that have forgotten what that is. You give them hope and meaning in this fucking shit hole. You'll do it for them, for us, for the McMahon's, even for the enemy. You'll do it because your honor and self respect demand it. You're the Top Dog! Go get em' Deadman!" Hunter's speech brought strength to his leader. Mark stood up, tall and proud.

"I needed that ass chewing. Thanks my dearest friend." Mark's reply was simple but honest.

The Top Dog took no weapons. Barrett was a bare knuckle fighter. He'd been a minor champion as a youth in England. Had Barrett not strayed to crime, he could have been a professional fighter.

In Barrett's corner, Ryder was trying to hold it together, he still couldn't get over that Mikey was wrapped in sheets, cold and dead.

"Wade, do it for Mike. Take this place over and punish them. Reso and Michaels will pay. I wanna cut Reso's heart out while he is alive. Then I want to fuck Michaels ass with a flaming, barb wired covered broom stick. All while Heath and Hunter watch, unable to stop me! Kill that fucking Deadman! FOR THE MIZ!" Zach yelled out.

"FOR THE MIZ!" his faction brothers replied, their right fists raised into the air as they saluted their leader.

Barrett and Calaway would meet in the center of the room. The tables and chairs had been cleared out of the way.

The men formed a ring where the Battle for Top Dog would take place. Wade Barrett made his way to the cleared area, he paced as he waited for the Deadman.

Mark sighed he only wished he could have looked at his beautiful angel one more time, he prayed to live if only to hold Kevin one last time. The Top Dog entered the "arena". He squared up to the Englishman.

The Battle for Top Dog had begun.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	76. Taking Care Of Business

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Dwayne and Daniel were currently in the warden's office. It wasn't like they could do anything to stop the riot so they were with No Voice trying to understand the situation.

What they didn't understand was why 'No Voice' hadn't called the cops or Foley yet.

Both Dwayne and Daniel knew the protocol when it came to riots and so far 'No Voice' had done nothing that was protocol. It wasn't right but they weren't going to step up to him. They knew what he was capable of and neither man wanted their careers to end.

They needed their jobs. They also loved their jobs. It was a weird thing to say but it was the truth, they enjoyed what they did for a living, they enjoyed it a lot more when Vince was in charge though.

Daniel and Dwayne exchanged glances and Dwayne sighed and stepped forward.

"Sir. Can I ask why you haven't called for help?" he asked, Johnny looked up at Dwayne and sighed. "I can't afford to let Foley or the press know. They will crucify me in the press and this prison doesn't need bad publicity right now." Johnny answered the guard.

Dwayne sighed. That was so wrong. They needed to know, they needed help inside, they couldn't handle it the way things were right now, there were so many dead and injured.

They needed help but the prison didn't have the man power right now. Dwayne and Daniel left the office and went and sat down together.

"We have to let Foley know somehow Dwayne, he has to know. It isn't right. We are so out of our league right now, I don't know what we're supposed to do and No Voice is hiding away in his office not giving a damn if people are getting killed or anything. I don't know what to do." Daniel said, Dwayne sighed. Daniel was right.

"You're right. Foley needs to know, then he can come in and handle this. We need him now and he deserves to know he is the Commissioner. Its his job to fix things and be on top of things." Dwayne said.

"I don't know why he even let No Voice be in charge, all he has done is cause more problems for us and for the inmates. This riot right now would not be happening if Vince was here in charge, I know that for a fact." Dwayne said. Daniel nodded in agreement.

They had to find a way to tell Foley what was going on without Johnny getting wind of what was happening.

They couldn't risk him finding out. You never knew what No Voice would do. NEVER.

**MEANWHILE**

Maryse walked into the wardens office looking so glamorous and stylish, even though she was working in a prison.

Dolph and Johnny looked at her wondering what the hell she wanted. They were busy, being together right now. "Yes Maryse?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir. But I have some information that you should definitely know." She said, Johnny and Dolph looked at her wondering what was so serious and so important. "What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Sir. Prisoner Copeland is pregnant and Dr. Regal refused to do the procedure to take care of the pregnancy" she said. Johnny's eyes went wide in shock and anger.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

"We'll see about that" Johnny growled he wasn't going to stand for this no way in hell. He wasn't about to let this slide.

"What should I do?" Dolph asked, Johnny sighed.

"Call the elite guard we're going to take care of this once and for all right now." Johnny said as they headed off to F Block to take care of Adam and his pregnancy.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	77. It's A Brand New Day

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Vince turned off the computer. Commissioner Foley, Chief of Police Anderson and the Commander of the Riot Squad, Skip Sheffield had just finished watching the video footage Vince and Jake had gotten earlier that morning.

"So, what do you think?" Vince asked in a serious tone. He hoped it was enough to convince the three men a riot WAS occurring at the WWE Prison.

"I think you're absolutely right, Vince. It is out of control over there and it's time for us to step in, no matter what Laurinaitis says. Chief, Ryback, let me handle this," Foley spoke with authority.

"You got it Commissioner. Vince and Eric should come with us though. If they are that out of control the inmates may only settle if they speak to them," Chief Anderson said to the group. He wanted Vince and Eric back in power just as much as the prisoners did.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Eric said firmly. He just wanted it all over.

"Vince, you said you think this goes back to when the incident with Officer Bryan was reported. What makes you think that was Ace's doing?" Mick asked directly. It was time to get to the bottom of things.

Foley hadn't said anything, but it wasn't looking good for the McMahon's. Vince's reports and manuals had a lot of missing entries compared to Ace's reports on the same incidents. It looked like Vince was trying to cover things up. It was serious and if proven, Vince and Eric would be fired and could possibly face jail time for it.

If Vince had lied on the reports, it was a form of fraud or at the very least defacing the property of the State of Florida by paper work. Messing with Sate or Government reports was a serious crime.

Vince saw the look of concern on Foley's face. "Eric and I were talking. We realized every single report of complaint came from someone loyal to Barrett. If Bryan was doing all of that, surely someone from one of Calaway's factions would have said something, if not in support of the reports then at least against them. Mark supported Bryan one hundred percent," Vince explained in detail to the Commissioner.

Mick rubbed his jaw, this was not making sense. He'd gone back in the files and read the reports, none of them had come from Barrett's men. All the reports against Officer Bryan had come from men loyal to the Top Dog. The exact opposite of what Vince had just told him.

"Really? Okay, I'll look into it. Let's get going. Things are going on here that need some explaining," Mick said in a mysterious tone.

Both McMahon's noted the tone n Foley's voice. They were concerned, it almost sounded like he didn't believe what Vince had just said.

"Good. Something IS going on," Vince said in agreement. He wanted the truth to come out.

The five men went to their vehicles. The Police command bus followed and the Riot Squad mobile command center truck brought up the rear. They were going in this time no matter what.

Barrett was picking himself up off the floor. Calaway had finally managed to connect his right fist with the Englishman's jaw. Up to that point, Wade had been making the most connections. The Deadman had a badly split lip and was bleeding profusely.

The men watching were surprisingly quiet, they knew what was riding on the line. Those that supported Mark knew he was the best, he stood up for them. He kept the prison calm, at least calm for a prison.

Those that were for Barrett knew as Top Dog the Brit would turn a blind eye to fights, drugs and booze. Thankfully, Barrett had far fewer supporters. In Block F is where he had the most followers, the rest of the Prison Blocks not so much.

Barrett stood up, he got another good hit on Mark as he rammed his elbow in the Deadman's gut. Calaway doubled over, but as he rose back up he returned the favor as his large fist buried its self into the Englishman's abdomen.

Wade turned green as he tried not to throw up. He'd never been hit so hard in his life. He gathered himself quickly, he was about to lose face. His elbow connected with Mark's jaw for the forth or fifth time during their fight.

The Deadman knew when this was over he'd be paying a visit to Doctor Angle. He reached deep down inside and slammed his fist into Barrett's nose. There was a distinct "crack" as blood flowed freely. The fight continued.

Daniel Bryan and Dwayne Johnson were in the Warden's Office. They felt bad for Adam. The knew the kind, young inmate was going to be dragged to the Hospital wing and have his pregnancy terminated.

"It's not right. Copeland is a good kid. I'm the one that processed him in. Dwayne he was so scared. I'd never seen such a green fish. I was so glad when he got away from Barrett. Chris really loves him," Bryan said with a sigh. It proved once again that the guards knew more than the inmates ever gave them credit for.

"It's always the good ones that get hurt in here. Jericho I a really nice guy too, I hope his parole goes through, he's up for it next year. Well, I am assuming he is the father." Johnson stated, his brow raised.

"No doubt about it. I wouldn't want to be in Regal's shoes right now. He's in trouble enough. It's just wrong on so many levels Dwayne. That baby didn't ask to be created. I know Copeland, this will change him. Maybe even break him beyond repair. That poor little unborn baby," Officer Bryan said with a swipe of his eyes. He couldn't afford to break down, he was tough, rough prison guard.

Dwayne moved to the smaller man. He hugged Daniel to him, "It will work out, somehow." He whispered quietly as he fingered Daniel's soft hair.

Bryan relaxed, it felt good just to be held, it had been awhile. Maybe he and Dwayne could build something, but it would have to wait until the riot was over.

At the main gate of the Wild Wood East Penitentiary for Men all hell was breaking loose. The McMahon's, Commissioner Foley, the police and riot squad had pulled up.

Rob Van Dam, the gate guard swallowed hard. He'd been told not to let anyone into the prison. Normally, that would not be a problem, but the Commissioner was with them. According to the rule book the Commissioner could not be refused admittance to the prison. What was he going to do?

The gate guard sighed, he was being summoned by the former Warden. He grabbed his rifle and left the guard house. He was required to carry the weapon any time he stepped out of the guard house door.

"Hello, Rob. I know you've been told not to let anyone in, but you realize that the Commissioner can't be refused entry. He is also allowed to bring anyone he wants in with him," Vince spoke in a friendly but firm tone.

Van Dam shifted his feet nervously. He figured his job was in danger no matter what he did, "Yes Sir, I am aware of the rules. But, I have my orders. I'm not to let anyone in," The guard chewed his lip nervously.

Commissioner Foley stepped forward, "Son, I promise you will not lose your job. Why don't you call the currant Warden and tell him I'm coming. No need to mention that I won't be alone," Foley said with a wink.

Rob nodded, he knew he had no choice, at least he wouldn't be fired. "Yes Sir. Just give me a moment," he turned towards the guard house.

"Thanks Dwayne, it felt nice to be hugged again. I'm really looking forward to our evening together," Daniel replied with a soft blush on his bearded cheeks.

Dwayne flashed a sexy, white toothed smile, "Me too, little one," he cooed in Daniel's ear. Suddenly he had the impulse to kiss those full lips.

Johnson gently hooked his fingers under Bryan's chin, he kissed his fellow guard softly. He didn't force it but he didn't pull back either.

Dwayne smiled into the kiss when he felt fingers sliding up into his short crop of hair. Daniel moaned softly and parted his lips for the other guard.

Johnson's tongue slipped in, the younger guard had the hottest, silkiest mouth he'd ever kissed. Daniel's long but neatly groomed beard tickled nicely against his skin. Just as they deepened the kiss, the phone on the desk rang. The two guards snapped apart, suddenly back in reality.

Daniel was closest, he took a calming breath and picked up the receiver, "Warden's Office, Officer Daniel Bryan speaking... oh... um... okay. Can you hold on a moment please... thanks." Daniel pushed the hold button, he looked over at Dwayne.

"It's Rob on the front gate. Commissioner Foley is here with the McMahon's, Police Chief and the Riot Squad. They are demanding to be let in. What do I tell them? Warden Laurinaitis doesn't want them in here finding out about the riot!" Daniel's voice had a bit of panic behind it.

Dwayne thought for a moment, he knew the new Warden wouldn't let them in, he also knew they needed the help. He took the phone from Daniel and cleared his throat.

"Okay..." He nodded to his fellow guard. Daniel pressed the button so Johnson could talk to the gate house. He was very curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Hello... oh yes, I see... better let them in... yes, I know but Foley has to be let in... I know what I said, don't argue with me Van Dam... tell them to come straight to my office... I'll send Officers Bryan and Johnson to the door... good boy... well, you can't fight the Commissioner... thank you," Dwayne hung up. He had spoken in a perfect imitation of John Laurinaitis. It was doubtful even Ziggler could have told the difference. Johnson let out a shaky sigh.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I'm impressed by the way. Guess we'd better go. Gotta follow the Warden's orders," Daniel said with a wink. He hoped Dwayne's risk paid off, if not, there would be even worse hell to pay. He truly was impressed with his fellow officer.

"Me too baby, me too. Something had to be done before that bastard Laurinaitis gets the inmates so worked up they burn the place down. By law he can't keep Foley out anyway, so I didn't really do anything wrong... Just one thing... you will back me up won't you?" Dwayne asked, his brow raised in a high arch. He was nearly certain Daniel was on his side, he just hoped he wasn't wrong.

Daniel walked up to Dwayne, he put his hand gently around the taller man's neck and pulled him in for a long, hard kiss. When he broke the contact, he spoke, "That answer your question?"

Dwayne chuckled, "Yeah, it does. Come on baby." he took Daniel's hand as they headed towards the front door.

In the meantime, the Warden and his Assistant were making their way towards Cell Block F. They were followed by six armed guards.

"So what are you going to do?" Ziggler asked as he struggled to keep in step with Laurinaitis. He was ready to see some action.

"I'm going in there and taking that fucking Copeland. He's going to be dragged kicking and screaming... if he so chooses... to the hospital ward. They that mother fucking Regal is going to do his mother fucking job and terminate Copeland's pregnancy. People are going to learn that when I give an order they are fucking going to follow it!" Laurinaitis said in a furious tone. If people thought he was going to be soft like Vince they had another thing coming.

As Warden, Laurinaitis was going to run a tight ship. People would pay high consequences for disobeying his orders. Wild Wood Eat was his and was going to stay his. It would have the reputation of being the most feared institution in Florida, if not the entire United States.

"What about Calaway? He could cause a lot of problems and so could Michaels and I doubt if Jericho will remain silent. Maybe it would be better to do this, wait till the riot is over, this could only make it worse," Dolph said in a highly worried tone. He'd seen one bad riot and it had scared him, he couldn't do it again.

Ace stopped so suddenly in his tracks that the six guards following, nearly crashed into the Warden. Dolph had stopped as well. Like a flash of lightning, Laurinaitis slapped Dolph so hard that the platinum blond fell to the floor in a heap at his part time lover's feet.

Tears welled up in Ziggler's eyes as his hand caressed the flaming hot skin of his cheek. He was trembling with fear.

"Don't your ever fucking question my orders, you understand me? Do it again and you'll be the Assistant Warden in charge of cleaning the shit hole toilets... with your fucking tongue! I run this prison! Not Calaway! Not McMahon! Not Foley! Me! John Laurinaitis, Warden Laurinaitis, runs this prison!" Ace was almost crazed. The one thing he hated about all was being questioned... by anyone.

As Dolph picked himself up off the floor, he nodded. He was still too stunned by Johnny's slap. The platinum blond also realized that his lover was on the brink of a possible break down. He knew this riot had to end. Trying to keep it hidden was getting harder.

Laurinaitis took a deep breath. He had to keep his head. He'd lost his cool. Thankfully the guards following them were loyal only to him.

"Go wait for us at the Block F hallway. We'll be along in a minute. Stay silent!" the Warden ordered the six guards.

The guards leader, Ettore Langston nodded silently and he led the others down towards Block F. They were hard and elite. Laurinaitis had picked them all for their size and loyalty. Aside from Langston the members were, Curtis Axel, Brodus Clay, Ezekiel Jackson, Dalip Kahali and Albert Tensai.

Not only were they the biggest and strongest, each was a crack shot and expert in hand to hand combat. Ace had carefully cultivated them for over a year. He'd been planning this for a long time.

When the guards disappeared, Ace took Dolph in his arms. He gently caressed the reddened cheek of his Assistant Warden. Then he tenderly kissed Dolph.

"I'm sorry. I lost it for a minute. You know I don't like to be questioned. I know you're worried but trust me, everything will work out. I have to see that my orders are carried out. I can't let people like Regal get away with going against me. If I don't enforce my rules, I'll never have the respect I deserve. They need to learn, I'm the Warden, not McFuck. Understand?" Laurinaitis spoke softly, but his tone left no room for questions or doubts.

Dolph looked up at Ace, "Yes. I understand. I'm sorry Johnny, I won't let you down again. I want to see you in charge... for good," Dolph replied honestly. This was the Johnny he had feelings for. He just prayed nothing would happen once they got to Block F.

Way down deep inside, past all his ego and bravado, Dolph hated what was going to happen to Copeland. He was against terminating a pregnancy, especially by force. He kept it well hidden. On the outside, to Ace's face he agreed, it ate at his soul, but only a little. He did consider the inmates as nothing more than animals.

"Let's just go and get this done." Ace stated flatly as he took off for Block F.

"Alright you can go in. Meet Officers Bryan and Johnson at the door. The Warden said to go to his office" Van Dam informed them as he pressed the button. The gate gears whirred and clicked as it slid open.

The Authority figures got back into their respective vehicles and drove through the now fully open gate. Rob Van Dam watched as the vehicles entered the prison grounds. When they had passed, he pressed the button again. The gate closed. The guard returned to his duty.

The car with Foley and the McMahon's parked out of the way of the police bus and mobile command unit of the riot squad.

"Chief, you and Ryback come with us. The rest of you stay on stand by. Be ready, I'm not sure what's going on here. Let's go," Mick Foley said with confidence. He put on the flack jacket Ryback had given him. Vince and Eric had theirs on as well.

"Well babe, I hope I did the right thing. Let's go," Officer Dwayne Johnson spoke in a shaky tone. He and Daniel opened the glass doors of the main entrance into the Wild Wood East Penitentiary for Men.

Greetings were exchanged and the two Guards led the contingent of authority figures to the Warden's Office. Johnson said to Bryan earlier that he would wait till they were in the office, then he would explain what was happening.

Back in Block F, Mark and Wade were being checked over. Shawn had stepped in and called for a fifteen minute break in the fight for Top Dog. Both faction leaders had agreed.

So far the match had been fairly even. Each man delivering and receiving their share of the blows. They both knew they needed a break soon or nobody would win. However, neither the Top Dog or his challenger would cave in. Shawn saw it in both their faces, so he'd taken matters into his own hands.

Chris was tending to the cuts and bruises on his leaders face. There were some bad bruises on Mark's right jaw. Jericho tried to be as gentle as possible.

The Top Dog sat there with his eyes closed. He was not only physically exhausted but mentally worn out as well. Hunter knew Mark needed some confidence.

"He's just as tired Mark. You've just about got him down. You can do this. You've got something Barrett will never have... integrity. You uphold everything we hold dear. Barrett will never do that. He is in this for himself. He doesn't care what happens to us. You do. We all need you Mark, whether they realize it or not. You know what the pipeline said. The entire prison is behind you, not Barrett... but you. The Deadman. You have that name for a reason. Now get your fuckin' ass out there and beat him to a bloody pulp. For Kevin, Chris and Adam's baby if for no one else." Hunter spoke with conviction. He just hoped it was enough.

Adam came up to the Top Dog. He picked up Mark's bloody and raw knuckled right hand. He placed the palm over his abdomen. Tears rested unfallen in his green eyes.

"She needs you Mark. Only you can keep her here. Only you can get Eric back. That way she can be raised in a housing unit, away from people like The Raven. For her, grandpa," Adam said emotionally.

Mark smiled softly at the beautiful, pregnant blond. He rubbed Adam's belly gently, "Can't let her down now can I? Thanks, I needed to hear all of that. I have to do this," Mark spoke with a new strength to his voice. He was ready. The Top Dog went back into the fray.

The group made it back to Laurinaitis' office. Foley was surprised when they got there and Ace was no where to be seen.

"Sir, let me explain. The place is in chaos. There is a riot going on. The Warden opted not to contact the outside. I guess he figured you'd replace him or something. I don't know what his agenda really is, but I can guess of course. Keeping this place under his control. He needs to be stopped before something really bad happens," Johnson explained briefly as best he could.

So why isn't he here? He said to come to his office," Foley asked the guard. He was still a bit confused.

Johnson blushed just a bit. Daniel spoke up, "he took a risk, Sir. He pretended he was the Warden. He convinced Rob to open the gate and let you in. you wouldn't have gotten in here without him. The Warden has to be stopped, now before something terrible happens!" Daniel was nearly frantic thinking of Adam.

Eric picked up that the Officers were tying to tell him something. There was something more going on here. He placed his hand on Bryan's shoulder.

"Breathe and tell me what's going on. We're here now. Mick is in control while in this building," Eric said gently. He could tell the two guards had been through a rough time.

Officer Bryan took a breath, "Copeland. He's pregnant. Laurinaitis told Doctor Regal all unwed pregnancies must be terminated. I guess Regal tried to hide it. Warden found out," Daniel explained as much as he knew.

"Where is Ace now?" Erick against asked quietly. The others just let Eric work. Vince knew his husband could find out more in five minutes than he could in five hours.

"On the way to drag that poor boy to the hospital ward. Warden said Regal will do as he was told. I'm not sure, but he will probably threaten Regal's job," the guard was near tears thinking about Adam and his baby.

"We have to stop this Vince. It's wrong. Please Mick, stop this! It's an unborn child. See, this is why the family unit has to be approved!" Eric was highly upset. Babies were precious to him, even since he'd been pregnant with Shane then Stephanie. He couldn't imagine aborting them. How must Adam feel without even having a choice.

"Let's go. We can't let this happen. Besides, Laurinaitis can't make a decree like that. The State Law says the prisoner has the right to chose and can not be forced for any reason," Foley said firmly. He was not happy about corruption of laws, especially ones he helped to write in the first place.

"Thank you. Daniel you and Dwayne stay here. Nobody needs to know that you helped us... just now. Let's see if we can stop this... crime." Vince replied just as firmly.

The McMahon's, Commissioner Foley, Chief Anderson and Commander Ryback took off for Block F. They hoped they got there in time. It was a good fifteen minute walk and Laurinaitis had a big head start.

In Block F, Barrett was spending more time getting up than he did hitting the Top Dog. After their little respite and pep talks from Hunter and Adam, Mark felt like a new man.

"Just stay down Barrett. Live to fight another day. Let's call it quits. I have you beaten," The Top Dog declared as Wade struggled to get up.

"NO! Boss don't quit! For The Miz!" Zack Ryder yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FOR THE MIZ!" the rest of Barrett's Nexus faction yelled. The smaller groups on their side joined in. They started a slow, steady chant, "For. The. Miz." It seemed to give the Englishman the encouragement he needed.

From his kneeling position, Wade doubled up his fists and like a machine gun, pummeled the Deadman in the abdomen and groin.

Mark grunted with each punch. They were so hard he had to use his arms to balance himself. He knew if he went down that would be the end. His knees were so bad, he wouldn't be able to kip up, allowing Barrett to beat him down.

When Mark found his center, he planted his feet. His own fists became flesh sledgehammers. He pounded imaginary nails into the Brit's head. Wade's nose began bleeding again and the knuckles of both fighters were not much more than bloody mush.

Both the Deadman and the Englishman had to just ignore the pain in their hands. It would be a long time before they returned to normal.

The ring of inmates around the Top Dog and his challenger suddenly became silent. "MARK!" Shawn shouted to his leader. Even Barrett stopped in his tracks.

Standing there in the room was Warden Laurinaitis, Assistant Warden Ziggler and six very large, angry looking guards.

Dave Batista pounded on the glass and steel cage, "Hey, let us out!" his words were muffled but understood.

"Not until this... hissy fit is over. We won't be here very long." Ace said to the trapped guards. He could care less if they were free or not. He knew Batista would be useful but Jacobs was like Bryan and Johnson. Ace didn't need any more McMahon friendly men running around.

Dave was angry, he slammed his fists against the protective cage. Glen just sighed, he knew why they weren't they weren't being released but there was nothing he could do about it, so why fight it. He wasn't as stupid as people liked to think and he kept it that way.

"We have a list of demands that..." Mark had started to speak but was halted when Langston's rifle was suddenly pointed at his heart.

The Warden spoke, "I don't give a fuck about your demands or the little bitch fit you animals are throwing. What I do give a fuck about are my orders being followed. I want everyone but Calaway, Michaels, Helmsley, Copeland and Jericho to back up and shut up. If you don't they have orders to shoot. Do it... NOW!" Ace barked sharply.

Not one prisoner made a move, not even Wade's opposing factions. They were all curious as to what this was about.

"He said for you to move!" Officer Langston barked. He shot one round into the air. He meant business as he again leveled his weapon at Mark.

The Top Dog, wrecked and bleeding nodded to the others. This could be bad, Laurinaitis was just crazy enough to have them all shot. He wondered for a brief second if Acehole and The Raven were related.

The inmates moved back, the battle for Top Dog forgotten, at least for now. Hunter stood just in front of Shawn and Adam was behind Chris. The blond had a horrible feeling this was all about him and the Lion Cub of Jericho.

"Copeland, follow us now. If you don't, I will not hesitate to order these four shot. I'll say it was self defense, and nobody will be able to prove me wrong. COME HERE, Copeland," Laurinaitis stared the Top Dog down as he pointed to Adam.

"What do you want him for Sir? He's been through a lot. Adam needs to rest," Shawn was himself, he was trying once again to be the voice of reason.

Warden Laurinaitis glared at Michaels but yes, the animals needed to understand when he issued an order, it would be carried out or else.

"He'll get rest, in the hospital. I issued an order that any inmate who gets pregnant and isn't married shall have that pregnancy terminated. I'm going to make sure my orders are carried out. Now, Copeland if you're not in this spot in ten seconds, I will will order Langston to kill," The Warden's voice was calm, yet it's airy quality made it even more demonic sounding.

"The white hats. I told you Deadman. Nevermore." The Raven muttered, he was tied to a chair just behind where Mark was standing. Mark shuddered, Levy knew he'd been heard.

"No! Oh god please NO!" Adam cried out to the air as Chris held him tightly. The Lion knew they had lost, it shattered his heart.

"Langston, do it..." Ace was interrupted by Chris Jericho.

"Please, Sir. Let me marry Adam. We planned on it anyway, PLEASE?" Chris begged. He didn't care how it looked or sounded.

"No. My orders will be carried out. Jackson, Clay? Bring Copeland, we have work to do." Ace said, he almost sounded bored.

Before anymore protests could be made the two guards moved in on the Kitten. They grabbed Adam by the upper arms and dragged him toward the door.

Chris fell to his knees as his beloved was dragged to the door. He'd failed, there was nothing he could do to save his baby, either of them.

Adam's heart wrenching cries and screams faded slowly as he was removed from Block F. The new Warden turned to the prisoners as he got to the door.

"I suggest you end this little uprising. I don't care about your demands. I don't care if you kill each other. You're nothing but animals and this proves it. It's a new day gentlemen. I'm in charge. Get used to it. Yes, gentlemen it's a brand new day." Laurinaitis laughed as the door closed behind him.

The only sound that could be heard in Block F were the broken sobs of Chris Jericho.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	78. Ace Wins

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Chris fell to his knees in heart breaking sobs. He couldn't believe they were doing this, to his kitten and their cub.

It wasn't right, the baby was made out of love, they should have been able to keep the child it just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. From his spot.

John saw Chris sobbing and sighed, he looked at Randy who nodded and John went over to him and held him, Chris clutched John's shirt as he sobbed into the bigger man's chest.

John's shirt was stained in tears, the tears of his best friend and he hated it.

He hated seeing Chris like this is wasn't fair. Laurinaitis was such an asshole, making Adam go through something so horrible it wasn't right.

Chris slowly started to settle down and regain his composure. He looked at John and smiled, he was glad he had his friend there supporting him.

He didn't know what he would do without John or everyone else by his side, he was sure he would crumble to a million pieces.

But the one person he wanted by his side was Adam, his kitten. He wanted Adam and their cub to be safe.

That was all he wanted right now. Chris stood up and looked at the members of the faction.

He was starting to get angrier and angrier, he just didn't understand why nothing was done.

"Why didn't you do anything? you're meant to be the leader but all you did was stand there and let them take my kitten!" Chris shouted.

"You're a leader, so fucking lead!" Chris snapped, everyone was shocked by his outburst but they couldn't blame him, they all knew that if they were in his position they would be like he is now, full of anger and rage and the will to hurt someone.

Shawn sighed and stepped forward and went over to Chris.

He needed to make Chris see that Mark couldn't have done anything. "Chris, sweetie." Shawn said, Chris looked at him.

"You know Mark couldn't have done anything, they would have shot him and then where would that leave us?" Shawn asked. Chris sighed. He looked down.

He knew Shawn was right but it didn't make him feel any better.

Before anyone could blink or think to stop him, Chris was on Raven and beating the shit out of him.

He was straddling his waist and punching him in the face over and over again. Raven was trying to block the strikes but he couldn't.

Chris was ferocious when it came to hurting Raven. He didn't want to just hurt him he just wanted to kill him and maim him.

He wanted Raven to die and he wanted Raven to die because of something he did.

That was all he wanted. He wanted Raven to pay for what he had done to Adam.

**MEANWHILE**

Foley, Vince and Eric McMahon, chief Anderson and Commander Ryback where on their way to Block F. they were walking when they saw Laurinaitis all on his own.

Foley looked at him wondering why he was alone, he took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Where's prisoner Copeland?" Foley asked Laurinaitis looked at the men and smirked.

"Its too late, assistant warden Ziggler has taken him to the hospital." He said. He looked at the men and started laughing maniacally.

He was so proud of what he had accomplished. He was so happy!

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	79. Betrayed, Beaten and Broken

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

If Vince's reflexes had not been so well honed, Eric would have slapped the shit out of Johnny No Voice. As it was he just managed to catch his husband by the belt at the back of his pants.

"Vincent! Let me go!" Eric said with a low hiss. He didn't care that the Commissioner of Prisons was standing there. Ace was about to go down and Eric was bound and determined to be the one to do it.

"Just calm down Eric. We're going to fix this. You had no right to make that kind of rule, Laurinaitis. It goes against State Law. It only says the prisoner has the right to make their own choice, you can't force anyone to have a termination," Foley explained calmly. He could only hope that Doctor Regal would still refuse to do the procedure.

"I can't calm down! You have gone too far this time, Ace! How could you do that to someone! Especially someone so sweet as Copeland. You just...ARGH!" Eric through his hands up in frustration.

"Because those animals have no business bringing babies into a place like this! What kind of life is that for an innocent child! To live with child molesters and murderers. Would you want your baby around someone like The Raven?!" Ace lost his cool, but he had to speak his feelings.

"That's why we need the family housing unit! Work with me, not against me and you would have your problem solved," Eric said in an accusing tone.

"This can all wait. Vince, you and Commander Ryback go to Block F. We're gong to need Calaway to get this prison back into order. Laurinaitis, you, Chief Anderson and Eric are coming with me to the Hospital Ward. I just hope... just... let's go," Commissioner Foley said, his tone was commanding.

Vince and Ryback took off for Block F. Vince just hoped the Top Dog would help. He was at least fairly sure Shawn would talk him into it. He also hoped Chris Jericho didn't do anything stupid. He knew the tawny haired man had some temper problems in the past.

Chris was due for Parole in six months. The former Warden was going to support the release. Chris had settled in working for Regal and had stayed out of trouble. What Chris didn't know was that Vince had something very vital to him making Parole on the first try.

In Jericho's file was a very beautiful letter from the family of the young man Chris had killed. It was full of forgiveness along with an offer to help Chris after he made Parole. Letters like that were rare and important. Vince was sure the Parole Board would be touched and impressed with the letter.

The former Warden also hoped Chris would be able to take the nursing course. He knew all of this could only happen if he and Eric were back in power. He sighed as they approached the hallway that led to Cell Block F.

"So how did you find out about Adam?" Eric asked the currant Warden as they walked towards the Medical Department.

Ace chuckled dryly, "apparently nurse Eve made the mistake of making friends with my secretary. Maryse told me. The ladies have been sheltering in the Chapel." No Voice explained as they kept walking.

Eric cursed under his breath. Beth knew better than to trust Maryse. He thought all the others knew too but apparently he was wrong.

"And of course you just had to listen to female gossip. What if it's not true and Adam gets... damaged?" Eric asked pointedly.

This time Foley answered, "Eric, you know the Doctor. He won't do anything unless he's sure. You just better hope if it is true that nothing happens and we get there in time. If not, I hope you aren't too comfortable in the Warden's chair," Foley said in a warning tone. He was beginning to see that Laurinaitis may not have been all he made himself appear to be.

Ace stopped walking, "No wait a minute. I'm just trying to do what's best for the inmates. I am very comfortable in my chair. I'm not the one who lied on my reports or fixed my manuals. Yeah, I hear things Commissioner," Ace replied in his own pointed tone.

Foley just shook his head. He had another thing to worry about... a possible leak in security, that was all that he needed.

They started walking again, Eric pushing them a bit faster. "Oh it's in the best interest of the inmates for force them to terminate a life they are carrying. I am quite sure Copeland wants this child, he's the type. I know Jericho too, this will kill him. You don't think to consider that do you? No you don't you jerk! It's these types of things that CAUSE them to riot. God, Johnny you're such an idiot!" Eric said everything with venom. He was actually glad Vince wasn't there to stop him.

Chief Anderson smiled to himself. Eric sure wasn't afraid to speak up. Foley was shocked, he knew the one time Welfare Officer had a temper, but this was too much.

"Mr. McMahon, I fee you should probably just not say anything further. Remember you are still on trial, so to speak," Mick said without stopping.

Johnny No Voice held in a laugh, especially when he heard Eric growl under his breath. Ace also wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to prove to the Commissioner that he was the better man.

Eric just prayed with each step that they would get there in time. If not he just might throttle No Voice and he really didn't care if it cost him is job or not. Some things were worth fighting for and babies were one of those things.

Back in the Warden's Office, Daniel Bryan was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He was so worried about Adam and the situation in general.

"Can I ask you something? I wasn't here when you were Head Guard. Do you feel like talking about it?" Dwayne asked, he was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee.

Bryan stopped pacing and sighed, "You know even to this day I am not exactly sure what happened. I know I was accused of asking for sexual favors in exchange for inside information. You know, who had booze, who was dealing drugs, who was planning a fight. I've always had the feeling that Ziggler and Barrett cooked up the plan. Laurinaitis had to be in on it in someway. If anyone was demanding sexual favors it was Ziggler. I caught him once with Mizanin. I should have reported it but I let Ziggler talk me out of it... worst mistake I ever made. I mean, something funny was going on because if the Board thought I was truly guilty, they would have fired me. Instead they just demoted me," Daniel took a deep breath. It was the best explanation he had.

"I'm sorry it happened. You would never do something like that. That's why they didn't fire you, they knew you wouldn't do that either. If Laurinaitis is involved, its even more serious than I thought. He'd know how to manipulate reports, that's dangerous." Johnson said thoughtfully.

"Yeah... it... is..." Daniel's voice trailed off as he noticed something.

When Dwayne mentioned reports, Daniel automatically looked at the file cabinets in front of him. Since they were made of wood, what he saw stood out like a sore thumb.

"Dwayne, come here please. Tell me if you see what I see?" Daniel looked at his potential "boyfriend."

Johnson got up, he looked closely at the file cabinets. "Those locks have been picked open. Those are fresh scrape marks. When they come back, some one has a few questions to answer. Good catch, babe." Johnson said with a pat to Bryan's shoulder.

"Thanks. I need a coffee." Daniel said with a sigh. He poured a cup and went to sit next to Dwayne who had sat back down on the couch.

Both guards were lost in thought as they sat quietly together, their hands intertwined. There was so much more to this situation. Where was it going to end.

The group of authority figures was nearly at the Medical Ward. Ace hoped Dolph had done as told. If so the obstacle would give the Doctor a little more time to get the job done.

Johnny Laurinaitis wanted it to be too late to stop the termination. He wanted his orders carried out. Nobody was going to question his orders, not even the Commissioner.

No Voice decided if this was going to be his undoing, then at least the termination would happen. At least he would have one small victory over them all. It was all he could do not to break out in laughter when he saw that indeed his orders had been followed.

Three of the elite guard were blocking the doors to the Medical Unit. Ezekiel Jackson, Dalip Kahli and Albert Tensai. They were a very impressive looking group.

Kahli stood seven feet one inch tall. He was part of an experimental exchange program. Dalip was from Punjab, India and was a member of their prison staff. He was one of their Head Guards.

Foley and the Board had agreed to take part in a National Prison Guard exchange program. Guards from American Prisons went around the world and Prison Guards from around the world came to work in American Prisons. So far it had been successful. Ideas were being exchanged and reforms were being made on both ends.

Albert Tensai was six foot seven inches tall and was a Florida native. The son of an Asian businessman and an American mother. His parents had met at prison reform conference. His mother was the Assistant Warden of a woman's prison further upstate.

Ezekiel Jackson stood six foot three and was the son of two prison guards who also worked upstate.

The three guards had all grown up in the prison environment. They had all fallen for the promise of advancement and higher pay. All they had to do in return was to be extremely loyal to Warden Laurinaitis. It wasn't too hard. Each of them, except for Khali had run ins with the McMahon's over the years.

Kahli was easy to recruit because his English wasn't that good yet and Ziggler planted lots of false information in his mind.

The three men were armed with their rifles and they didn't care who was approaching. They had their orders. How did they know their boss wasn't being forced.

"Boys, I'm the Commissioner of Prisons. When I am in this building, I'm in charge. I outrank even the Warden. So I want you to stand aside and let us pass," Foley spoke in a voice of authority.

Albert Tensai stepped up as the spokesman. "No Sir. We have our orders. The prison is in a state of riot. We take our orders only from the Warden," his voice was just as hard.

"Johnny, tell them to stand down," Eric barked at the Warden.

"It's okay. We need to pass through" Laurinaitis said, knowing full well they wouldn't move. He'd warned them that the Commissioner could be forcing him to act. The guards had believed him. The guards stood firm.

Eric just knew the longer this took, chances were slim to none that they would be able to save Adam's baby. Oh, he was ready to just kill John Hodger Laurinaitis.

-Previously, just as Foley and the others entered the prison-

Albert Tensai and Curtis Axel had a screaming Adam between them. They were dragging him towards the Medical Unit.

"Please, oh please don't do this... please!" Adam cried out as they continued walking. Ziggler was behind Adam and the other four guards followed.

Laurinaitis had stayed behind to give one final warning to the prisoners. "Hold up, we need to wait for the Warden," Ziggler said to the elite group.

Adam tried to shake himself free from the vice like hands holding him in place. "Please, Mister Ziggler, please don't do this! Don't take our baby girl!" Adam's green eyes were spilling tears like a spring shower.

Dolph couldn't look at Adam, it was too much, even for him. He just watched as Ace approached them. He had a very satisfied smirk on his face. He'd showed the animals who was boss.

When the distraught blond saw the look on the Warden's face, he knew nothing was going to save his Lion's cub. His heart shattered like spun sugar glass.

Adam stopped struggling and fell to his knees, "Please, Sir. PLEASE! I'll do time in the pound. I'll... I'll... clean toilets with my toothbrush. Please don't take our baby!" Adam begged as hard as he could.

"Why Copeland, I'm surprised. You should know the rules. I can't put a pregnant inmate in solitary confinement, it's too dangerous if something goes wrong. However, you did beak the rules by getting pregnant while unwed. So you have to be punished. Single people have no right to be parents," Laurinaitis' tone was twisted and evil.

"My ma raised me alone. My sperm donor left her when he found out about me! She raised me perfectly!" Adam tried to argue as he was pulled to his feet.

"And yet, where are you Copeland? Oh, that's right, you are in my PRISON! Yes, she did a great job," Laurinaitis' tone was mocking.

Adam hung his head. He was in prison. It wasn't his mother's fault. He was trying to help her. The suddenly another idea came to his mind.

"It's not my fault I got pregnant! I had the prevention shot! How is it my fault if the medicine didn't work?!" Adam tried to make a point.

Laurinaitis just scoffed, "Take him to the fucking Doctor. Regal does his job or he's fired and black balled! You three stand guard and don't let anyone in, even if I'm with them. You three help Dolph. I'll be in my office. Now GO!" The Warden barked his orders.

A tiny, tiny part of Ziggler thought that Adam made a good point. It wasn't his fault if the shot didn't take. It was rare, but it had been known to happen.

"You heard the boss. Move!" Dolph barked as they started off again. He knew Ace was right, his authority must not be challenged. The platinum blond was also very glad he was able to take the pill, it was much more reliable.

Adam at one point planted his feet down so hard, the guards holding him nearly tripped. He'd gone through all that torture from The Raven and now he was losing the baby anyway? He just couldn't go willingly.

Langston had enough, he just picked Adam up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. All Adam could do was cry as he was carried to his doom.

Doctor William Stephen Regal was just settling down in a hospital bed. He'd just checked Alberto and Sheamus. They were doing very well and as soon as this riot ended they would be released.

He didn't tell the two faction leaders what was fully going on. Regal knew they would get upset and want to go back to the Block. He knew that would not be good. Some of their wounds were still stitched and if they fought, it would probably open the healing skin.

Regal's thoughts as he laid in bed were interrupted when he heard Assistant Warden Ziggler calling for him. He sighed, and got out of bed to see what was wrong now. He slipped his white coat on over the surgical scrubs he wore for pajamas.

When Regal got to the office waiting room area his heart sank. There was only one reason why Adam was there, being held by a huge guard, plus the look on the blonds face said it all... they knew he was pregnant.

"You have a job to do Doctor. One you should have already taken care of. I am sure you are aware of the orders from the Warden," Ziggler said with a bit of a sneer.

"Yes, I read the orders, but I..." Regal was stopped by Dolph.

"There are no buts when an order is issued. Warden Laurinaitis issues an order, he expects it to be carried out. No questions asked," Ziggler said with his brow raised, his hands on his hips. He looked like a pouting child rather than an Assistant Warden.

Had the situation not been so serious, the Doctor would have just laughed at the platinum blond. He sighed instead, "I just wanted a chance to talk to the Warden first, then this riot started. It isn't right to force Adam or any inmate into termination!" Regal's tone was firm.

"The Warden doesn't care what you think, Doctor. You will do as you are told!" Dolph said with an angry tone. He couldn't afford to lose face either, especially in front of guards and an inmate.

Regal palmed his face, Chris was his friend and a loyal worker. He also thought this might make Jericho change his min about doing the nursing course and that would be a shame.

"I... I just can't do it Dolph. Not until I have a chance to talk about it. Please, we're talking about an innocent baby. I know Adam wants this baby so much, and so does Chris," Doctor Regal was nearly in tears as he spoke.

While Regal was speaking, Adam was standing with his head down, tears spilling onto the floor. He loved what the Doctor was trying to do, but he knew it wasn't going to work. They were going to take their precious cub. His tears came faster and his body shook.

"You will do it Doctor. If you don't you will be fired..." Ziggler was interrupted by a now angry Regal.

"So the fuck what! I'm a respected physician. I'll do what I really want to do. I'll open my own practice. I'll do it with the pay off from my prison contract!" Regal knew he'd be okay. If he was fired to save the baby, then so be it!

"Oh, did I forget to mention... You won't just be fired. Warden Laurinaitis will make sure you are black balled in the medical field. He has the stroke to do it. You know what that means don't you? In case you don't, it means you won't have a career," Dolph said with an evil grin. He knew now Regal would have to do the termination or else face no future outside the prison.

Regal scoffed, now was could Ace have that much stroke, it was threat that held no power. "He can fire me, but no way can a prison Warden black ball me. So, I guess I'll clear out my things. At least I can get some fresh air," Regal turned to leave. He was serious about walking out.

"Before you get too heroic, let me ask you something. Does the name Doctor Raymond Price many anything to you?" Dolph asked with an evil grin. He'd played the trump card.

Regal stopped in his tracks, he turned a bit pale, "Yeah. He's the head of the Florida Medical Union, why?" the Doctor's eyes leered hard at the Assistant Warden.

"Mary Price, the Doctor's lovely wife is Johnny's aunt. You were saying about the power to black ball you?" Dolph's eyes gleamed with triumph.

Regal swallowed hard, that he didn't expect. He sighed, "So, if I don't end the life of an innocent baby, Laurinaitis will ruin my entire career?" Regal was shocked, he didn't think it would really go this far.

Adam's sobs became louder as he heard the conversation, his last glimmer of hope faded. He knew Doctor Regal couldn't give up his career.

"Please, don't..." Adam whimpered softly.

Dolph paid no attention to the sobbing blond. "Of course he would. The Warden is trying to establish the fact that he is in charge. Now quit wasting time and get on with it!" Dolph's tone was impatient and exasperated.

Back in the hall way leading to the Medical Ward, Foley was having no luck in getting past the guards. Eric was going crazy. They were racing the clock.

"I have had enough! If you don't move, this man standing right here will fire you! Then I will call in every favor I can and make sure you never have another job in the State of Florida! You won't even be able to clean toilets! NOW FUCKING MOVE!" Eric shouted so loudly he could have been heard in Miami.

In the Hospital Ward, Doctor Regal sighed once again, "I... I can't... it's too big a threat. God forgive me. I have no choice Adam. I just pray Chris and you will someday understand, because I sure don't. I'll have to get the equipment, take him to Exam Room One." Regal said as he left to get the things he needed. The heaviness of his steps, matched his heart.

"Are you going to walk?" Dolph roughly held Adam's chin, forcing the blond to look at him.

Adam was completely defeated. His eyes blazed with fear, anguish and sadness, he could only nod. He was distraught that when he went to walk, he stumbled.

Langston and Jackson grabbed Adam roughly by the upper arms and half let him walk, half dragged him to the exam room.

"Get up on that table and don't move!" Ziggler ordered the inmate. With help from the two guards, Adam sat on the table. They left him alone with a click of the door lock.

Adam just sat there, his head almost hung to his knees. His hands were over his belly, tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry little girl. I hope you know your poppa and I wanted you very much. I know the Doctor hates this too, I... forgive him. Oh little cub... I love you so much. Please God, help me and our baby... don't let this happen," Adam put his head in his hands and just sobbed his heart out.

"Just... give me five minutes alone with him. It will be less complicated if he's a bit calmer. I can't do anything so don't think I'm up to something." Regal said with his hand on the door, the cart of equipment parked next to him.

"Five minutes, then get on with it!" Ziggler sneered again. This was taking far to long.

Doctor Regal went into the exam room. He sighed as heard Adam's sobs. "I don't want to do this. I hope you and Chris both know this. I'm... I can't afford to be black balled. I just pray you both forgive me. I hate to lose Chris' respect. Adam don't let this stop him from taking the nursing course. He's such a natural. God I hate this... Please..." Regal was interrupted as Ziggler came bursting in.

Langston and Clay were with him while Axel waited outside. Clay was pushing the equipment cart.

"That was not five minutes! That's all I asked for. You're just a rude, little, platinum dyed haired, mother fucking prick!" Regal spat in Ziggler's face.

Dolph just laughed, he'd heard worse from the animals, "That may be, but you're the one doing as he's told. So I guess that makes you the bitch. Now, get this over with or I'll get the Warden in here and that won't be pleasant for either you or him," The Assistant Warden pointed to Adam. He was losing his temper rapidly.

"Now, you listen to me. I will do this because I have no choice, but I will treat Adam with as much dignity and compassion as possible. I will take as much time as I need. I want to make sure he's able to have more children. So just... leave and I'll call you when I'm finished." Regal's English accent was so thick with emotion it was hard to understand him.

"No way. I'm going to see this through for the Warden. Plus I just don't trust you. You should have done this already. Now not another word and get the job done!" Dolph had it. If Regal didn't do the termination in five minutes he would fire him.

"Job? JOB? Oh my god! This is my baby! Chris' baby it's not a... job. You're taking a human life from my body... our... baby... girl..." Adam's burst of anger quickly went to sobbing anguish.

Doctor Regal hugged the sitting blond, he let Adam cry. He didn't care how long it took. "I'm sorry," He whispered to the blond.

"I don't blame you... Chris... he'll... be... okay. I'll... be... able... to... have... more babies?" Adam asked haltingly through his sobs.

"I'll make sure of it. I'll use a special drug that will open your birth passage. Your body will think it's time for delivery. When things progress past a certain point, I'll use a machine that will..." Regal stopped when Adam started to dry heave.

The Doctor got the inmate some water, "I don't... want... to... know..." Adam husked out as he sipped the water.

Regal let Adam recover. To satisfy Dolph, he began to prepare the IV with the special medication. He fumed the whole time. He vowed this would be his only forced termination. He was calling Commissioner Foley. The Doctor knew the law said unmarried could by choice terminate, but for now he was stuck.

"Adam, you need to change into this. I'm sorry they won't leave for your privacy and dignity. Some people just have no respect," Regal snarked as he handed Adam a surgical gown.

Adam tried to take the material but his hands were shaking so badly he dropped it. The Doctor and Assistant Warden reached for it at the same time.

Ziggler grabbed it first. He was done and finally fed up. The Doctor was stalling. It wasn't going to stop anything to stop the termination. He was taking this over... now.

"Langston, Clay strip him and get this on him. You stop stalling this IS going to happen. NOW!" The Assistant Warden threw the gown at Clay.

As soon as Langston touched him, Adam knew his baby was as good as gone. He was so emotionally distressed, Doctor Regal was sure he actually heard the young blonds soul shatter. It took a piece of his heart with it.

As the two guards roughly tore the clothes from Adam's body, Ziggler leered and licked his lips. The inmates body was beautiful. He'd never seen a pair of legs like that in his life. He could fuck this one senseless.

Regal had to turn away before he killed the platinum blond. He busied himself with loading the IV with the medications. He added a strong dose of medicine that would relax his patient. He wanted this as easy on Adam as humanly possible.

"Please... please... don't... my baby... our little girl... don't... kill... her..." Adam sobbed, his voice was harsh and raspy from all the crying and begging.

Clay and Langston had strapped Adam down to the exam table. His feet were crudely bound in the stirrups. At least they had put the gown on him, so he was mostly covered.

The Doctor wheeled the cart of equipment over to the table where Adam was held against his will.

"Adam, may God forgive me. I have to do this now." Regal said with a gentle stroke to Adam's cheek. The skin was wet with tears.

Adam's soul broke the rest of the way as soon as he felt the poke of the IV needle in his arm. Their precious baby would soon be gone. He wanted to die, along with her...

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	80. Needing Help

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**BLOCK F **

Vince and Ryback looked at the prisoners and then went right over to Shawn.

Vince gestured for them to sit down together and they did so. John and Randy were over with Chris trying to keep him calm and trying to help him get through this horrible ordeal.

Shawn sighed as he sat down with the fired warden, he had wished Vince was still in the job if he was none of this would have been happening right now, the riot, the deaths and now the abortion. Nothing would be happening.

Vince folded his hands together and laid them on the table. He looked at Shawn and released a sigh he didn't know he had been holding.

"I need you to tell me why this happened Shawn. I need to understand this if anything is ever going to change around here." Vince said, Shawn sighed. "Well the riot started because there was too much change going on in this place. As soon as you were out of your job everything changed Sir.. And I mean everything."

"People lost their jobs, their visitations, everything was changing on us and you know not to change anything in a prison because it makes us upset and restless." Shawn said, Vince sighed he knew that. Everyone knew not to force change on the prisoners it wasn't productive at all.

"Laurinitis brought this riot on himself. He is the one that changed everything up and brought Raven back into this block, I mean how insane is the guy? More insane then Raven himself, I mean….Raven is a lunatic Sir. A self admitted one at that." Shawn declared, Vince sighed.

"I don't understand that either Shawn I don't. If I had been in charge I would have kept Raven in the psych ward for the remainder of his sentence here." He said, Shawn nodded.

"We know Sir. We also know that Laurinitis forced his way into the wardens position and in all of our minds he has turned this prison into crap." Shawn said.

Vince shook his head, Johnny had ruined everything that he and Eric had put into this place, they had changed so much in the time they were here and the prisoners were happier for it, yes there were a few faction fights here and there but never an all out riot.

Vince just hoped that when this was all done that he and his husband would get their jobs back. Then they could turn this place back to what it used to be.

"What about Adam?" Vince asked. "He's pregnant. Laurinitis tried to get Regal to do the procedure earlier on but Regal didn't do it, so now he is making sure that he is doing it now, they came here, took Adam by force and are currently making him go through this procedure to kill an innocent life."

"Vince….Sir. There has to be something we can do, this isn't right. Yes I understand that Adam and Chris aren't married but they love one another like they are married and this baby wasn't made out of anger or a quick fling, this child was made out of pure love. You have to do something Sir.." Shawn pleaded Adam's and Chris' case to the old warden.

"Trust me Shawn if anyone can change what is about to happen right now its my Eric and he is on a mission so don't you worry about Adam right now, if Eric gets his way Adam will still be pregnant by the end of the day, you just have to pray and keep your faith that god would never let anything happen to this child." Vince comforted the older man, Shawn took a deep breath.

"Thankyou Sir.." He said, Vince smiled at him. He and Shawn had always been able to sit down and talk about issues in the prison.

"Trust me Shawn, Foley and Eric are on their way there right now to stop the termination, I just hope they get there in time." Vince said, Shawn nodded. "Thanks Sir…For trying." Shawn said, Vince smiled at him.

Mark went over to the table and sat down, Vince smiled at him, he and Mark had never really had any issues since he came to WWE Prison. He had helped him out with a lot of altercations in the past. "Sir.." Mark said with a nod. "Mark." Vince replied.

"Sir. I will only help difuse this situation on a few conditions." Mark said, Vince nodded. "Name them." He said, any help he could get from Mark he was going to take.

"I will only help if you come back as warden." He said.

"Mark I can't make that decision. That is completely up to Comissioner Foley." Vince said, Mark nodded. "I know but hopefully he will see that you are much more fitted to be warden then Laurinitis." Mark said.

"What are the other conditions?" Vince asked, Mark looked him dead in the eye and Vince knew this was serious business they were discussing right now.

"I want Kevin cleared. He has been wrongfully acused of heinous acts. Acts that he could not have done." Mark said, Vince nodded. "I will see what I can do, but Mark. I need your help now." Vince said, Mark nodded.

"Lets go." He said, Vince smiled, he was so glad that Mark had decided to help them out right now.

Vince, Mark and Ryback left the cell block and headed to the hospital ward, they had to hurry to try and get there in time to stop the procedure that Adam was about to go through.

They all wanted to stop it, no one deserved to have their child taken away from them, no one.

They got to the ward and walked inside, the sight that met them was sad and emotional, there was Adam in Eric's arms sobbing his heart out.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	81. The Healing Begins

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

-Earlier in the day-

"Okay Adam, the needle is in. I'm going to open the IV. You will probably feel a little nausea as the medicine..." the Doctor jumped as the door to the exam room burst open.

The Commissioner, former Welfare Officer, The Chief of Police and the current Warden came into the exam room.

"STOP!" Foley said as he came into view. He saw the needle in Adam's arm, he prayed it wasn't too late.

Regal took his hand off the equipment, thankfully none of the medication had made it into the needle. Without hesitating he gently removed the needle from Adam's arm and bandaged the tiny hole.

"Adam?... Adam?" the Doctor gently shook the blond. He could tell the young man had mentally shut down. He only hoped Adam wasn't so far gone he wouldn't come back.

"Were we in time?" Eric asked as he rushed to Adam's bedside. He was truly worried for the inmate.

"Yes, thank God. Had you been a few seconds later, it would have been too late. I stalled as long as I could. Something told me if I just... well, thank God again I was right," Regal spoke low to Eric.

The Doctor had kept it to himself, but William had a feeling help was on the way. He just kept praying he was right and he was. He said a quick prayer of thanks.

Eric held Adam's hand as the Commissioner approached, "Will he be okay?" Foley asked with a worried look. He was furious at the entire situation.

"Yes. Eric, just keep talking to him. He's shut down, but he'll come around when he realizes he still has the baby," Regal said to both men. He spoke with more confidence than he had.

"Why Bill? I know Ace ordered it, but the law and Board would have supported you if you had refused. You can speak the truth without fear," Foley spoke low to the Doctor in the corner of the exam room.

"The Assistant Warden told me that if I didn't do it, he would fire me. I didn't care about that, but he threatened to black ball me with the State. I couldn't take that chance. To be honest Mick, I wasn't sure where the Board stood with Laurinaitis. I took the safe road. I wasn't happy about it. So where DO we stand Mick?" Regal had a bit of anger and bitterness to his tone. ,

Mick rubbed his chin as the Doctor spoke, "I'm not sure right now William. There is a lot that I need to sort out. I'm not happy with a lot of things. I think some wrong decisions and choices have been made, because of some now questionable... that reminds me. Your reports were excellent, you did them?" Foley asked the Doctor, his brow raised.

"The majority of them, yes. Jericho did some, but just the non confidential things. You okayed it for him and Morrison to help us with our reports. You said it would show the inmates trust," Regal said in a wary tone. He wasn't going to let Chris take the fall for anything.

"No, no that's fine. Let me rephrase the question. Did Warden Laurinaitis or Assistant Warden Ziggler touch the reports?" Foley asked his question again.

William seemed relieved, "Oh. No. I mailed them directly to the Board personally, like I always do, or I hand them to you during inspections. Has there been..." Regal was stopped by Adam as he suddenly screamed.

"My baby... oh God my baby!" Adam screamed as his mind came back to reality. He hadn't even realized he wasn't strapped down anymore.

Eric sat next to Adam on the exam table, "You just calm down. Your baby is fine. We stopped the Doctor in time. You are still very much pregnant. You're going to have that sweet, little baby. I promise." The former Welfare Officer said as gently as possible.

Adam's hand flew to his abdomen, "She's... okay? Our little lioness is still there? Please... don't lie to me... please," Adam's green eyes were filled with so much hope yet so much fear.

"Yes, Adam. Your baby is still there. You and Chris are both so sure it's a girl. We can't tell yet!" Regal said with a bit of a laugh.

"She's a girl, a daddy knows. You'll see. Oh, thank you God. Thank... you," Adam burst into tears.

Regal laughed a bit, "I won't argue with that logic. I'm so sorry you went through this. Your baby is safe now. I want to see you once a month. We should be able to see her on your next visit... what is this?" The Doctor had just now noticed the long scratch down Adam's body and the bruising on his upper body.

Adam explained about the situation with The Raven. Doctor Regal gave Adam a thorough examination. He was pleased with the way the wound had been treated. Adam said it was Chris' work. Regal put some cream on the wound, then gave the tube to Adam, along with the proper pass for him to have it.

When the Doctor was done, everything hit Adam like a ton of bricks. He burst out into sobs again, just from sheer emotions.

The former Welfare Officer wrapped his arms around the emotion filled blond. Eric just gently stroked Adam's hair and let the man cry. Adam leaned into Eric, seeking the nurturing comfort he felt.

Doctor Regal was thrilled the Commissioner had arrived in time. He was also pleased at the very worried expression on Ace's face. He prayed this would finally end the riot and get Vince and Eric back where they belonged and the prison could finally get back to order. He wanted to get Chris started in classes and Alberto and Sheamus back to their friends.

-A Few Minutes Later-

There was another ruckus as Vince entered the small room with Mark and the Riot Squad Commander.

When Mark saw Adam in tears, his anger rose. He spun around and got in No Voice's face. "You fucking asshole. You did it didn't you? You actually did it! You took their baby! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you! I have nothing to lose! Come on mother fucker!" The Deadman squared up, he was shaking with absolute rage.

"Marcus, calm down. Adam's baby is fine, we got here in time. I know you're angry, so I'll pretend I didn't just hear what I heard. We're going to work all this out. I promise," Commissioner Foley told the Top Dog.

Foley needed Mark on his side, so for now he was willing to let the remarks slide. Besides, down inside, it was worth it to see Laurinaitis nearly piss his pants. He was fed up and this was going to end today, one way or another.

Mark moved to go to Adam but was stopped by the current Warden. "Hold up there Calaway. I'm not the Commissioner, I won't forget what just happened here. You're headed for the pound my friend or no, better yet the isolation ward." Laurinaitis snapped his fingers.

Langston and Clay moved to grab the Top Dog. As far as they were concerned the acting Warden was the only one they answered to, unless he said otherwise. Ace had trained them to be strongly loyal.

"Mark, go see Adam..." Foley waited till the Top Dog was safely away from the guards, then continued, "You three are off duty as of now. You can join your three friends waiting for you at the front door. You'll be called when you are needed again, now go on." Foley said firmly to Langston, Clay and Axel.

The elite guards looked at Warden Laurinaitis. Ace nodded to them in defeat. The three men left. A great deal of tension in the room went with them.

Mark gently placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. The beauty had nearly stopped crying but was comfortable in Eric's embrace. "Adam, it's me, Mark. Are you alright?" Calaway spoke in such a soft, gentle tone it surprised the younger McMahon.

Adam sat up and turned to his leader. He smiled, "She's safe Mark. Our baby girl is safe. They can't take her, ever! The little lioness... oh Mark... I want Chris!" Adam's tears started again only this time he fell into Mark's strong arms. The Top Dog winced a bit, his body was freshly battered from his fight with Barrett.

"I'm so happy. I know Chris will be too, he's been extremely upset," Mark said quietly, Adam didn't need to know what had happened to The Raven.

Mark thought back to just before Vince came into Block F. Chris had started beating Levy in anger. It had taken himself, Hunter, Shawn and Jason Reso to pull the Lion away. He'd done quite a bit of damage.

Jason had pulled Chris into the corner where he and Heath were sitting. Shawn untied Scott saying he'd keep an eye on him. It took a bit, but Shawn and Hunter got the Raven patched up.

Mark sighed, an angry Chris Jericho was never a pleasant thing. A hurting, angry Jericho was down right scary. The Raven was actually lucky. The Deadman honestly thought Chris had gone too far this time. Thank God there hadn't been any alcohol involved.

"Mark? Is Chris okay?" Adam asked softly. I was almost as if he had read the Top Dog's mind.

"He will be once he hears about the baby. Oh fuck... you'll find out anyway. He pretty much beat the fucking crap out of Levy. Everything is okay now. He's calmer and The Raven is going to be alright. So don't you get upset," Mark said with a gentle pat to Adam's back.

"I just want to get back and let Chris know our baby is fine," Adam said with a sigh. He just wanted this over.

"Can I get dressed please?" Adam asked the authority figures in the room, unsure of who was exactly in charge.

Doctor Regal spoke up, "Of course you can. You know where the rest room is. Take your time." the Doctor smiled softly at the inmate.

Adam smiled, "Thank you, sir." He picked up his prison uniform and went to the bathroom. He was glad to have a few minutes of privacy.

Regal noticed the raw knuckles on Mark's hands. "You. Sit." he said firmly. He knew the Top Dog's dislike of medical treatment.

Foley and the others had moved out to the hallway. The room was too small for everyone to be comfortable.

"Chris already cleaned them Doc. I'm okay." Mark said firmly but respectfully. He really hated being babied, unless Kevin was involved.

"I'll decide that. Someone want your spot as Top Dog? I just wish you could decided by a card game or something. So tell me, any deaths?" Regal asked as he cleaned the wounds. He didn't have to do much, Chris was good.

"You know Doc, I do too sometimes. I'm getting too old for this shit. Yeah, two in my Block. One fell on his knife, Brock Lesnar. You'd have been impressed with Jericho. He actually had a surgical book and operated on the kid. He got the knife out and stitched him up. It was too deep. He bled out... oh fuck..." Mark just realized he'd spilled the beans.

In order to operate, Chris would need medical supplies. Now the Doc knew Chris had brought things from work back to the cells.

Regal leaned in, "Mark, I'm not stupid. I know he takes supplies. I trust him not to take the wrong things. Between us, I promise. I've know for a while. When will you guys learn we aren't as blind or stupid as you think we are," William said with a sly smile.

"You're okay Doc. I don't know how we would have managed without Chris' help. He's a natural. He'd make a good doctor. I hope none of this makes him forget about the nursing course. He's pretty torn up right now," Mark said quietly, aware that Adam was still in the bathroom.

"Adam said he'd make sure Chris took the classes. I'm just glad things worked out. I tried Mark, but Laurinaitis threatened to black ball me. I have to be able to work. I just hope all this means that Vince and Eric will be back," Regal said as he applied some antiseptic ointment to the wounds on Mark's knuckles and face. He then proceeded to bandage the Top Dog's hands.

"I'll make sure he takes the classes. Oh Mizanin was the other death. He was stabbed as well. It was either him or Shawn," Mark said with a sigh.

"You have a tough job Mark. We are all aware of the changes that have happened since you took over. I've not treated any one for drugs or alcohol in ages. I hope you're in charge for a long time," Regal said with a final wrap of a bandage around Mark's hand.

Mark sighed deeply, "I don't know Doc. I'm tired. Mentally and physically. I'm about ready to pass the torch. Shawn is next, he'll be good. He's older and more reasonable. I just hope to be able to talk to Kevin first," The Top Dog spoke honestly.

"Don't give up Mark. At least see this riot through. Shawn is a good choice, his morals are really good. Listen, Adam will be okay, but don't worry if he cries a lot. He went through hell. He just needs to be with Chris," Regal explained as he gathered up some supplies, he figured Chris must be running low.

Adam came out of the bathroom. It was obvious that he'd washed his face and combed his hair. He looked a lot better. The color was back in his cheeks and the sparkle was back in his eyes. He was smiling and his hand was resting on his abdomen.

"That's our Adam back. I know a certain Lion who will be glad to see you. My grand baby doing okay in there?" Mark spoke in a soft voice that was only for Adam and the baby.

"She's fine now grandpa. I just want Chris. He's going to be very happy. Mark? What happened?" Adam asked as he saw the bandages on his leaders hands.

"Barrett. We were in the middle of a fight. He wants to take over my spot. That can't happen. Chris will be glad to see you too," Mark explained about his bandages.

"Adam, I want you to keep taking those vitamins. I hate sending you back into a riot, but maybe now things will be calmer. Just do me a favor and don't fight! You keep on protecting that little lion cub of yours. Give these things to Chris, I'm sure he needs them. When all this is over, I want to talk to him. Mark told me some things and I am very proud of Chris. I want him to know this," Doctor Regal said in a fatherly tone as he gave Adam the medical supplies.

"I will. Are you kidding? After my last twenty four hours I just want to hide from the riot. I'm sure he needs these. That will mean a lot to Chris, he admires you a lot more than he will admit. Thanks Doc, for fighting so hard for her," Adam said with emotion as he rubbed his belly.

"Adam, Chris is very important to me. Please, explain to him that I didn't want any of this to happen. I really want him to take the nursing classes. He's been through so much. I'm glad he has you and now the baby. He really loves you very much. I know you love him. I'll do anything I can to help you both in any way possible. And, it's not lagging or consorting with the authorities, I'm just the Doctor here. So don't hesitate to come to me," Doctor Regal spoke honestly and pointedly. He also looked hard at Mark.

Regal knew the prison code about dealing with authorities. He didn't want Mark giving anyone a hard time about coming to him for help. Mark nodded, he understood. Regal nodded back with respect.

Foley and the others came back into the room. Eric looked at Adam, he was happy to see that the inmate was looking much better. He was so thankful they made it in time.

The only reason they had made it in time was when Eric finally lost his temper with the three guards. Between Eric, the Commissioner and Laurinaitis, they finally convinced the elites to drop their weapons. It had been a close call.

The former Welfare Officer went to Adam, he smiled at the blond, "I'm very happy that we got here in time. You look much better, but are you sure you should go back to the Block? I'm sure you could stay here until the riot is over," the younger McMahon's tone was full of honest concern.

"Thank you sir, but I'll feel better when I can be with Chris. He'll keep us safe, I promise. Plus there's Mark, Shawn, Hunter, Randy and John to get through, so baby girl is well looked after. I hope you get your job back. I want to be in that housing unit. I just hope we can marry and be together," Adam replied with a smile. All he wanted to to be in Chris' strong arms.

"Well, you are probably better off with Chris. Just be careful. Hopefully this riot will end soon," Eric added his thoughts.

"Okay Adam, if you are ready you can go back to the Block. Eric, you and Commander Ryback can take him. Tell the inmates that we're going to figure this out. Mark, you'll go with them. You need to reassure the men that we have things to discuss if this riot is going to end," Foley gave his orders.

Adam stunned the Doctor by giving him a big hug. He spoke softly in Regal's ear, " Thank you so much for fighting so hard to keep her. I'll make sure Chris knows," he just wanted the Doctor to once again know he was appreciated.

"I'll tell Shawn what's going on. He is in charge while I'm gone. I want to get that list of demands. You're right, Commissioner we have things to discuss," The Deadman spoke seriously to the Head of the Prison system.

When everyone had left, Doctor Regal just collapsed onto his little rolling stool. He put his face in his hands and just broke down in wracking sobs. It had been an extremely emotional evening. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to killing Adam's baby. It was all just too much. He let it all out and he didn't care.

When he finished crying, he blew his nose and wiped his eyes. He then went over to the tray of medications for termination. With a growl he dumped it all into the trash can. He would never do a forced termination, ever. He even hated doing them by choice, but once every few years it did happen. Usually as the result of a rape or other act of forced sex. In his years at the prison, he'd done four. Sometimes the inmate changed their mind or agreed to adoption. Those were the best endings.

Regal smiled softly at the thought of Chris and Adam. He knew they would make wonderful parents and their baby would be loved dearly. He was just so thankful that Foley had arrived in time. He also hoped Johnny Ace and Dolph would be tossed out on their collective asses and soon.

The contingent of authority figures and two inmates stopped at the hallway where they would separate.

"Mark, let your men know this IS going to end and you know there penalties for rioting, no matter the reason. However, I can honestly say I don't blame you. Okay, get Adam back then Mark you come to the Warden's Office with Eric and the Commander. Adam, take care of that baby. Let's go," Foley's tone remained firm and commanding.

"Eric, Ryback, Mark and Adam went toward Cell Block F. Foley, Vince, Chief Anderson, Ace and Ziggler headed towards the Warden's Office.

Laurinaitis hoped that his manipulation of the reports and manuals would work in his favor. There was no way anyone could have found out about the exchanges. He just smirked, he'd win in the end and that would include the termination of Copeland's pregnancy.

When they got to the Warden's Office, the two guards had made a fresh pot of coffee. Daniel Bryan had gone to the kitchen and found some cookies, fresh lunch meat and bread. He and Dwayne figured it would be a long meeting so better to be a bit prepared.

"Thank you boys. Now I don't mean to be rude, after all this, but you need to give us some time alone," Commissioner Foley said to the two guards.

Daniel knew he had to tell about the file cabinets, but maybe not in front of everyone. Warden McMahon, could I have one minute?" Bryan asked his former boss.

Vince nodded and went out into the hall with both the guards. "Sir, I just wanted to tell you. Take a really good look at your wooden file cabinets," The Officer said in a quiet tone.

"Okay. I'll do that. Thanks." Vince said in a bit of a puzzled tone. He went back into the room that was once his office as the two guards waited out in the hall.

When the former Warden got back into the room, he casually glanced at the file cabinets. He immediately saw what Daniel meant. Someone had broken into them.

Vince decided to sit on this piece of information for now. He'd wait to see what happened when Mick started talking about the reports. He had another sudden thought.

McMahon picked up his brief case on the pretense of getting out a note pad and pen. He looked closer at the locks. There were the same type of tiny scratches. At some point it had also been forced open.

Now things were starting to pull together. Someone, probably Ziggler, had gotten to his brief case and file cabinets and exchanged reports. The manuals would have been easy to get to. They sat on the shelves behind the desk. Vince just wished he'd had the video camera on, all of this would hard to prove.

"Okay as soon as Mark returns with Eric and the Commander, we'll get started. I can say this, Vince, your reports conflicted with everyone of Johnny's. Now, I know you must be wondering why it appears we believed him over you. I'll get into that later..." Mick was interrupted by the current Warden.

"What do you mean by "appears", Commissioner?" As I told you that evening in my home Vince had..." this time Laurinaitis was interrupted.

"Just stop Ace. We'll get into all of this later. I just want to warn you both, there is a lot of explaining to do. The Board is very confused and have left it to me to make any decision I deem necessary to bring this to a resolution," The Commissioner explained as he sat behind the Warden's desk.

Vince and Ace sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, while Dolph sat on the large couch with Chief Anderson.

The Assistant Warden was very worried. He'd noticed Vince looking at the file cabinet. The platinum blond knew the tool had slipped and scratched the wood. He was going to fix it but the riot broke out before he had a chance.

"So let's just get on with it Commissioner. We do have a situation going on that I need to be dealing with. I need to take back my prison," Laurinaitis said with a bitter tone. His authority was in question and he didn't like it.

Vince sighed, "Ace, you can't have that kind of attitude if you expect to get anywhere with the inmates. That's why, I'm sure we are waiting for Calaway. You have to listen to what the inmates want," The former Warden spoke wisely.

"I don't care what they want! Are we in charge or are the prisoners? Last I knew WE ran the zoo, not the animals!" Ace said with an empirical tone.

"Listen to me. You will stop referring to the inmates as animals. Your position isn't that secure here. Vincent is right, we owe it to the inmates to listen to them. They are there twenty four, seven, three sixty five. Yes, it's a prison, but it's also their home, such as it is. As the authority figure the role of the Warden is..." Foley was halted by Vince.

"Let me please. As the Warden, you are the head of the Prison, but also, father, confessor, Doctor, teacher, advisor, friend, foe and support. You have to rule with an iron fist, but you must wear a velvet glove. You have got to have and show respect for them at all times. If you don't they won't respect you. Without their respect you are absolutely nothing. Did you keep the Prison Council?" Vince asked pointedly. He was fed up with Ace.

Foley was impressed with the way Vince described the role of Warden. He just hoped things would work out and Vince would be back as the head of the WWE Prison.

"You want to be their friend! You can't do that! You have to MAKE them respect you. If you say something had to be done, it has to be done. It's a prison not a holiday camp!" Ace said in a biting tone.

"I am so sick of hearing you say that. Like Eric says, if we help them they don't come back. Take Jake Roberts for example. Had Eric not known about his love for reptiles we wouldn't have such a wonderful Animal Control Officer. Isn't that more important than trying to press them under your thumb?" Vince's tone was almost broken. He was so passionate about his job.

Foley just listened to the two men speak. If it was up to him Vince would be back, he just wished it was that simple.

"Oh and no, why would I want to waste time with a "council" of prisoners. They want things like steak every night or pizza parties or things like more time off work for more pay rate. None of it matters in the running of the prison," Ace tried to explain.

Vince sighed, he looked at Mick. The Commissioner gave him a look that said "go ahead, you're doing fine." So he continued with his thoughts.

"If you paid attention, you'd know those "silly" things they ask for are just negotiation points. Their real wants are the wants in between the "silly" ones. Wait and see, Calaway will come with a list of demands. Listen to them all, you'll see what I mean. We have had this same conversation in one form or another for years now. When will you actually listen?" Vince said as calmly as he could. He really was tired of this same conflict between them.

Ziggler and Anderson just sat there and listened to the former and current Wardens speak. Dolph knew Ace was right.

All the inmates wanted to make life easier. He and Ace wanted them punished for their crimes. Vince and Eric were just weak puppets, surely Foley could see this, at least he hoped so.

There was a flurry of activity as Eric returned, he looked flustered, "Barrett came as well. He insisted his faction had the right to be heard. Mark and I agreed. So are you ready?" The one time Welfare Officer asked.

"Bring them in. It's time to get to the heart of this situation. It's time for some healing to begin." Commissioner Foley said firmly. This matter would end... today.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	82. Waiting

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

**MEANWHILE**

While Mark was gone Shawn was in charge of keeping things in ordered in Block F until Mark of course returned, he had done it numerous times so he knew what he had to do, what his responsibilities were.

He was keeping an eye on Chris, he was still so very upset about what was happening right now to his Adam, his kitten. He just wanted to be there to support Chris and Adam.

He had been praying silently hoping that Adam didn't have to go through with the procedure, no one deserved being forced to kill their child, it was wrong and No Voice needed to rot for all he had done.

Shawn wasn't normally one for angry or nasty thoughts but whenever he thought of No Voice the thoughts just came to him.

He hated him, hell the whole prison hated him and they all just hoped that at sometime in the near future he would get what was coming to him, no one deserved to be punished more than No Voice did.

They hated him. Shawn looked around the block and sighed seeing people still wrapping up wounds, this riot had been one of the worst in terms of injuries and casualties, it wasn't right. He looked over into the corner and smiled seeing Randy and John.

After all they had been through they were still together and it made Shawn smile.

He had always known that John had been lonely before Randy came into his life. John was a sweet and kind man and he deserved some happiness in his life. He knew that Randy made John happier than he had ever been before.

He never could understand why John was involved with Brock Lennar of all people. He just didn't seem like the kind of person John would fall for but that was a long time ago, he thought that maybe Brock was a different person back then.

Sweeter, not the nasty man that came into WWE Prison, the man that caused havoc and mayhem for John and Randy.

Over with John and Randy they sat in the corner talking to one another. Randy looked at John and sighed, he knew there was something big on his lovers mind.

"What's bothering you baby?" he asked him, John sighed. "This whole Adam thing….." He said trailing off. "What about it?" Randy asked curious.

"Well, what if that was us…..I'd hope that something like that wouldn't happen to us if I was to be pregnant." He said, Randy sighed.

"Yeah I am sure that Vicne and Eric stopped it before it could be done though, you have to have faith." Randy said, John nodded and chewed at his bottom lip in thought.

"Could that be us?" Randy asked John. John sighed. "Maybe…..I don't know Randy." He said, Randy sighed.

"So you have a feeling or an inkling?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I don't know. I just know that Adam was sick like I was and he is pregnant." John said, Randy sighed. "Well we need to figure it out one way or the other." Randy said.

"Well if Adam is forced to terminate the pregnancy I am hoping I am not pregnant because I couldn't get through that. There is no way that I could." He said, Randy sighed and took John's hands in his own.

"Well hopefully we won't have to go through that." Randy said, John nodded and smiled thinly at his lover, he was lucky to have Randy but he was so saddened for his best friend.

He looked over at Chris and sighed he looked miserable, but at least Heath was over there with him.

Over with Chris he just sat there with his head in his hands praying and hoping that his kitten and cub were both alright. "Chris can I get you anything?" Heath asked. "No." Chris said, Heath sighed.

"Adam was so brave when we were going up against Raven, he made sure that the baby was safe at all times, that was all he was concerned about. He fought hard and in the end he won. You just have to have faith that Adam and your cub will come back just fine and you can shower them with love." Heath said, Chris looked at him and nodded.

Heath was right he had to have faith right now, faith in his lover and their cub.

**ELSEWHERE**

Wade Barrett sat there seething, this wasn't the way this was meant to end, no it wasn't. he wanted the fight to continue. "I'll get you Calloway one way or another." He said as a smirk came to his face.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	83. The Investigation Begins

**LIFE BEHIND BARS**

Eric, Commander Ryback, Adam and Mark Calaway left the others and went towards Block F. Adam was fairly dancing as he walked, he just couldn't wait to tell Chris their lion princess was safe.

"Adam, if you trip and fall, I'll spank you! Just calm your perky little ass down. That's my grandchild your jostling around in there!" Mark said in a laughing tone. He was just as happy as the blond.

Adam laughed, "Wow Marky, you're taking this grandpa thing seriously. She's going to be so spoiled!"

Mark bristled, even Kevin didn't call him Marky. Oh well, he'd let it slide, Adam was happy and still pregnant, that was all he cared about just now. "Damn straight I do," Mark said with a grunt. He tried to keep his gruff image, but his eyes sparkled happily.

Eric knew he needed to speak and he wasn't sure how the blond would take it. "Adam, stop for a moment. I need to tell you something. It's not horrible, but it is important." Eric said as they stopped walking.

Adam got nervous as he stopped, "Just...what?" tears welled up in the green eyes, he couldn't take much more.

"No, Adam. It's not anything horrible I promise. It's just, when you get to twelve weeks, that's three months along, you'll be moved to the maternity section. It's for your baby and your's health and safety. It's right next to the hospital ward. Chris can't go with you. If you're married, he can come for weekends, but only if you're married. The same will apply for the housing unit, if Vince and I get back to work," Eric tried to explain as gently as possible. He knew Adam couldn't stand much more.

Adam let a few tears fall, "Well... um... okay... Maybe if you come back you could change the rule and Chris could move with me?" Adam looked hopefully at the former Welfare Officer.

Eric sighed, "sorry, that's a State law. However, if Vince and I get back, I'll see to it that you're married before the housing unit is finished. The rules about allowing marriages are not State law. You won't be alone long Adam. Think of her, if something did go wrong, wouldn't it be better to be so close to the hospital?" McMahon tried to show reason.

"I understand. I don't like being without Chris, but we still have her, that's what counts. I pray you come back, we need that family unit. I'm okay, I'm glad you told me. Now, I just want my Lion," Adam said with a slight smile. He didn't like it, but he did understand it, it would be better to be close to the doctor if something did happen.

"I'm glad you understand. I just thought you needed to know what the law is, just in case... well, you know. Let's get you back to Chris," Eric said with a warm pat to Adam's shoulder.

They continued to walk to Block F. Both Eric and Mark were glad that Adam took the news about moving to the Maternity Ward so well. After all, it wouldn't happen right away and he still had the baby. That was what really counted. The blond was still almost skipping down the hall.

When they go to the main Block door, Eric pulled out his heavy ring of keys. In a riot the only way to get in was with keys until the system had been reset. It took him a couple of minutes to find the right one.

Eric finally got the door open. He went in first. He saw the bodies. He'd arrange for them to be moved as soon as possible before they really became a health hazard.

The room was buzzing with conversations. For the moment there was no fighting, but there was a clear line of separation between the factions. There were more on Mark's side than Barrett's.

Shawn was standing in the middle of the room, he was being a shield between the men. Hunter was with him, they were talking to Antonio and Ricardo.

Barrett was over in his "fort," behind the ping pong table turned sideways. He was in deep conversation with Zack Ryder. Ryder had changed since Mike's death. Before he was more like the class clown, now he was more like the school yard bully. He wanted revenge for his friend and fuck buddy, and he drove Barrett to get it.

Chris was in his "hospital" corner. He had just used the last of his bandages, rather reluctantly on The Raven. He needed to repair some of Shawn and Hunter's bandage work. Shawn had told him it was the right thing to do. When he started to protest he saw a flash of HBK in Shawn's eyes, so Chris obeyed his temporary leader.

Shawn saw the group that had come into the Block first, "Adam!" he cried out and hurried over to the younger man.

Chris perked instantly when he heard Shawn call out his lover's name. He dropped what he was doing and ran, hell bent for leather towards his Kitten.

"Kitten?" Chris looked at his lover with emotion filled eyes. He prayed their baby had been saved, but if not, he vowed to stand by his fiance.

"She's fine my Lion. Our little lion princess is safe. I love you!" Adam stated as he fell into Chris' arms. They kissed with all the passion they had for each other.

Shawn was trembling with happiness. He just had to hug someone, Mark was closest. The Deadman found his arms full of a laughing, copper blond. The Top Dog for once didn't care if his emotions showed. The tears finally tracked down his cheeks.

Adam started to briefly explain what happened. Chris was furious as the story unfolded, "how could the Doctor do that?! I trusted him!" Chris had interrupted before Adam could finish his story.

"No, no, Lion please. They threatened to fire the Doc. He said fine, fire me. The Ziggles said he wouldn't be just fired, but Acehole would black ball him. One of Acehole's relatives is on some big medical board. Doc did everything he could to delay things. If he hadn't done that, our princess would be gone. Doctor Regal is our hero and her savior," Adam explained to his Lion. He was desperate for Chris to understand.

"I was wrong, Kitty. I should have let you finish. He is our hero. I can't wait to see him," Chris said as he just held Adam close in his arms.

"He was worried you wouldn't want to take the nursing class. I promised him faithfully you would still do it, so don't let us down," Adam said with soft pokes on Chris' chest.

Jericho laughed softly, "Okay, okay Kitty. I'll become Nurse Christopher. What's this?" Chris finally noticed the bag of supplies Adam was carrying.

"Medical supplies. Doc thought you could use them. I think he knows... but he isn't mad," Adam had kind of heard part of Mark and Regal's talk while he was changing in the exam room bathroom.

"He does know Chris. He said he doesn't care because he trusts you not to take anything you shouldn't. So just talk to him about it," Mark stated to his lieutenant.

"And I thought I was being so smart. Well, I'll talk to him. Now come on Kitty, you and the princess need to rest," Chris said softly as he pulled Adam to his "hospital" corner.

"Adam?... the baby?" Heath asked with hesitation. He and Jason were resting in the corner.

"She's fine Heath. They got there in time and the Doctor delayed. I'm going to have her," Adam said with a hug to his friend.

Mark went to the center of the room. He stood on one of the chairs that had managed to survive the riot. He needed to let the men know what was going on.

"Okay people First of all, Adam is fine. They didn't take the baby, thanks to the Doctor, Vince, Eric and Commissioner Foley. They want me to go back and be part of the talks. What I want to know is, do you support me doing this?" Mark might be the Top Dog, but everything was decided by the men.

All of his factions voted to support their leader. Barrett's men turned to their leader. As far as they were concerned the battle for Top Dog wasn't over.

"Why should you get all the say Calaway? Our fight isn't over yet. Top Dog is up for grabs. I have just as much right to be in on that meeting as you do!" Barrett called from his ping pong table "fort".

Eric had been listening, part of his former job as Welfare Officer was to keep the peace between opposing factions. It was not always an easy task. The former authority figure stepped to the center of the room.

"Mark? I think Wade makes a valid point. I don't approve of fighting, but if there is a question of Top Dog, then both sides should be heard. Any objections to Wade joining us?" the younger McMahon asked the current Top Dog.

Mark thought about Eric's question. While he didn't want to give into Barrett, he needed the support of the other factions. It would go a long way with them if Barrett was allowed to participate in the meeting. Besides if the Brit was in cahoots with Acehole, something might slip out that would help the McMahon's.

"I'll agree to that. Alright Barrett, let's call a formal truce, and you can come with us. I want your promise that your factions won't attack while we're gone. Code of Honor, Barrett. You know that is unbreakable in their eyes," Mark stated firmly, formally and respectfully.

Barrett consulted his lieutenants. He needed this chance and they agreed. "Code of Honor. We have a truce until we get back. You heard me, NO fighting while we are gone," Barrett called out to his loyal factions.

They all agreed. Barrett came out of the safety of his "fort". He walked to the center of the room and shook Mark's hand. They might be mortal enemies but not even the Englishman messed with the Code of Honor. If he did, he would lose face and that would be his ruination.

"Wait for me by the door," the Top Dog told the Englishman. Wade actually followed Mark's order. The Deadman went to talk to Shawn.

In the mean time, Eric spoke to Glen and David, "I know you guys are miserable. Until the button is pushed there is nothing I can do. Hang in there, this should be over soon."

"I hope so. I think we need to work on a release policy," Glen said calmly. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he sure hoped to get out of there soon. Dave was really starting to get on his nerves.

Dave just growled. When he got out he was going to make sure people paid. However the first thing he wanted to do was get out, go home, shower and sleep.

"Shawn, you're in charge until I get back. Hold them to the Code of Honor. I hope we can resolve this tonight. Just make sure you know where Levy is at all times. Now that Adam is back, Chris should be okay," Mark said to his acting Top Dog.

"Alright. Hunter's got Scott under watch. What about our demands? I think some of them are worth it," Shawn said in earnest as he took the list from his pocket.

"I agree. Changes need to happen. Of course, if Acehole stays in charge, it won't matter. I'm not ending the riot until the McMahon's are back. Acehole being fired isn't enough," Mark said firmly. He wasn't caving in on this issue at all.

"I think that's the right thing to do, Mark. I'm worried. Do you think for one minute if Laurinaitis stays in the seat this matter with Adam is finished? He'll do it just to make a point. I'm afraid to say that to anyone but you. You've got to get Vince back Mark, no matter what!" Shawn tried to keep the panic and worry out of his voice.

The Deadman knew without a doubt that Shawn was right. He'd had the same thoughts himself. He'd seen Adam in the Doctor's office, he was sure if the the man had to go through that again, the kid would go off the deep end and would probably not recover. Chris would also go ape shit and no telling where that would lead.

"I agree with you and yeah, keep it to yourself. Barrett is going to back Ace and we don't know what, if anything those two have cooked up together. It's a dangerous game, Heartbreaker and one we can't afford to lose. If we do, we will be the ones to suffer and our little lioness will be gone along with her fathers," Mark's tone was deadly serious.

At the door, Barrett was talking to Ted and Zack. He had his own agenda, "While I'm gone, play the game. We really can't mess with the Code of Honor. I'm going to do all that I can to keep Warden Laurinaitis in power. Whatever he says I'll back him. I'm also going to make sure they know the Miz was murdered, Lesnar too, if I can. The Deadman isn't going to win this one. Just hang tight and behave. What ever that fucking goody goody Michaels says, do it. I'll not have it said we broke the Code. Ted, I'm counting on you. Control your bitch, Cody can have a big mouth," Wade stopped talking as Mark and Eric approached.

Commander Ryback was talking to the the two caged guards. He wanted as much information on the situation that he could, including what they knew about the two deaths. Most of the information came from Jacobs. Batista just grunted. Ryback put away his notebook and joined the others at the door.

"When this riot is over, you'd better make sure Batista gets home immediately. He's the type that, well... just give him a vacation," Ryback said in a seriously worried tone.

"If I can do anything, I will. Now, they are waiting for us. We'd better get going," Eric said as he unlocked the door. When everyone was out of the Block, he locked the door and they headed towards the Administration area.

Shawn, Hunter, Chris, Adam, Randy and John watched their Top Dog leave with the others. Shawn took Hunter's hand, then reached around for John's. They formed a tight circle. Shawn led them in a lengthy but heartfelt prayer. He thanked God for saving the baby and he asked that wisdom and reason would rule the meeting in the Warden's Office. Adam added another thank you for the Doctor. When the prayer ended they hugged. They were family.

When the group got to the Warden's Office, Eric turned to the two inmates, "Please, just be respectful. This is the Commissioner. All our futures are on trial. Even if you disagree, behave!" Eric spoke to both men but he looked at Barrett. He knew Mark knew how to "behave", but he wasn't sure about the Brit.

Both of the inmates nodded. Mark knew Eric wasn't talking to him, he just hoped Barrett paid attention, because there wasn't much he could do in the Warden's Office. He said a silent prayer to let him speak and act with wisdom.

When Eric opened the door to Vince's former office he could almost smell the tension in the air. He could also tell by Vince's expression he was holding something in. He wished he had a chance to speak to his husband, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Come in. Everyone find a seat and we'll get started. By the way, I'm Commissioner of Prisons, and my name is Mick Foley. You're Wade Barrett I believe?" Foley asked the Brit. He extended his hand.

"Yes, Sir I am. I just felt like our side had as much right to be heard as Calaway's. Not everyone thinks he is the best choice for Top Dog." Barrett was blunt but respectful as he shook Mick's hand.

"That's fair enough, but this is a very important meeting. I will not have any violent outbursts. Now have a seat and help yourselves to the coffee and refreshments," Foley said as he looked through some papers on his desk.

"Alright. Inmate Calaway, as the Top Dog, I'm going to ask you some questions. Just be honest and you may speak freely. I want that understood. If you have ever told the truth, tell it now. This isn't a legal court so I can't make you swear to tell the truth, but well... enough. Now, I want to go back in time..." Foley paused while he shifted some papers.

The Commissioner had copies of Vince's and Johnny's reports. One side blamed Officer Bryan and the complaints came from Calaway's men. The others still blamed Officer Bryan, but complaints came from Barrett's men. What was the truth?

Back in the Cell Block, the Lion and his Kitten were talking quietly. Adam's head lay on Chris' shoulder as they sat next to the glass wall that looked out into the yard.

"You know, I'll have to go to the Maternity wing at twelve weeks. You can visit on weekends IF we are married. I'll miss you, but it's better for our lioness," Adam said with a sad sigh.

"I... no! That's... they just have to build that housing unit, Kitten. That's seven months apart, hell you might even make "P" before she's born. I'm due, but... this won't help," Chris sighed as well.

"Let's just pray the McMahon's get their jobs back. Listen, Doc said he will do all he can to help you. I want you to study hard and become a nurse. It's a good calling, and he knows a lot of people, he'll find you a job. We'll get a nice place, raise our princess and forget we were ever in this place," Adam said in an almost dreamy tone.

"I can't forget Kitty. Our family is here and will be for a long time. We'll have to bring the princess on visiting days," Chris spoke honestly.

"Oh, I didn't mean forget the family. I meant... the... like Barrett and Scott. She will need her grandpa Mark and her all her Uncles. Chris... I... oh... Chris..." Adam broke down in tears once again. It was all just too much.

Chris pulled Adam into his lap. He just held his Kitten and stroked his fingers through the long blond hair of his beloved. He couldn't begin to imagine the hell Adam had been through. He only knew how he felt when Adam was dragged off to the hospital. Actually going through it must have been... he pulled Adam in tighter and finally let his own tears flow.

Shawn and Hunter sat curled together, they were watching the Lion and his Kitten. Hunger glanced occasionally over at the sleeping Raven.

"They will be okay. I'm more worried about him," Shawn nodded towards the sleeping psychotic man.

"He's a sick fuck. I'm sorry Shawn, but he is. He wanted to cut out the baby. That's even beyond abnormal. He needs to be back in the psych ward. Look what he did to Al and Shea." Hunter said quietly. He was not afraid of many people, but Scott Levy was one of them.

"He needs help, Hunter. I told him he could come talk to me anytime. His eyes changed, they seemed to beg to be heard. Like there was a 'normal' person behind all the mental anguish. I'm sure there is something in his past," Shawn spoke in a slow and thoughtful tone.

"No way in fucking hell! You aren't ever to be alone with him! Am I understood? Shawn, I don't ever ask much of you, but mind me on this. If you don't, I'll whip your bare ass with my belt!" Hunter growled, he wasn't joking.

Shawn was on the verge of making a very smart ass reply about being spanked, but then he truly looked at his lover's expression. Hunter's amber eyes were filled with real terror. It was something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Babe? You're really afraid of him aren't you?" Shawn asked softly with a gentle caress to his lover's face.

"No... well... yes. Oh hell, I'm afraid of what he could do to you. Look what he did to Alberto and Sheamus, what he tried to do with Adam. I don't... I can't lose you, Shawn. You are my life, without you, I'd be nothing. I love you." Hunter said with tears in his eyes.

Shawn's eyes had tears as well. Hunter's emotional plea and Adam's plight had put everyone on an emotional roller coaster.

"Alright babe, I promise. If he wants to talk, we'll do it out here. I won't get caught alone with him. I love you, Hunter. I'm nothing without you," Shawn said as he pressed his lips to Hunter's. They shared a deep, emotion filled kiss. When the kiss broke, Shawn rested his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Do you... regret... I'm sorry we never..." Hunter hesitated, marriage was always a touchy subject.

"No Hunt. Oh, I suppose at one time I wondered why, but it was just never your way. In all our years together, I have never once doubted our love, never once," Shawn said honestly and firmly.

Hunter sighed, almost in relief, "Me either, my little copper head. You are as good as married to me anyway. Look, I've had this for a while now. I made it at the shop. I don't know why I never gave it to you, but I want you to have it now," Hunter spoke as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Shawn felt something slip onto his left hand ring finger. He looked at his finger, Hunter had made him a ring. It was once a lug nut that the big blond had slowly turned into a brush polished, silver ring.

It had taken Hunter a long time to make. He could only work on it in a few minutes at a time. Each stroke with a tool had been done with love.

"Baby it's... beautiful. Th... thank you. I'll never take it off. I love you so damn much," Shawn's voice cracked with emotion. Tears spilled from his blue green eyes.

"I was worried it wouldn't fit. I'm glad you like it. I love you, my little copper head," Hunter whispered, as he gave Shawn another passion filled kiss.

Hunter and Shawn both broke the kiss when they felt eyes staring at them. The Raven had awoken and sat up. He was staring at the older couple. His usually cold eyes said so much.

As Shawn looked at the psychotic killer he saw many things flashing in the dark eyes. Hate, anger and coldness were replaced by confusion, sadness and loneliness. He smiled softly at Levy.

Scott just laid back down and closed his eyes. Sometimes, just sometimes he wished he had someone to love and hold. He'd lusted after Adam, but it wasn't the same. That was just sex, something his mind and body craved on occasion Love was different, he was unlovable and he knew it. He sighed. His body ached as he tried to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes, Scott felt a foot lightly tapping his shoulder. He opened his eyes. His breath caught, Chris Jericho was standing there. He sat up too quickly, he let a moan of pain escape before he could stop it.

"Here, these will help. I swear it's just Tylenol. I'll take one of your choice if you want me too," Chris said flatly. He was and wasn't sorry about what he'd done.

"No, no... I trust you. Prison Code, you wouldn't break it. Thanks... for what it's worth. Um... I... um... you won't believe me and, I... don't... care. I'm glad... your kid is... just fuck off," Scott's attitude changed as his psychotic side returned. He swallowed the pills and without a further word laid back down and turned away from Chris.

It was all Chris could do not to keep from kicking the shit out of The Raven. How dare he even speak of the lioness after what he'd done to Adam. He just left well enough alone. He'd promised to behave. He owed it to Mark.

"Proud of you my Lion," Adam said as Chris returned to their corner. Just as he sat down, Shawn and Hunter joined them. The two couples sat in the corner. It had been a while since they had all talked.

"You did good Chris. I saw your foot twitch. Enough of that, now look! Hunter made it for me!" Shawn bragged as he held out his hand with the new ring on it.

"That's beautiful Shawn. How did you do that, man?" Chris asked the older, bigger blond.

"I took a lug nut and worked it with the shop tools when I could. Took me nearly six months. I had to hide it a lot," Hunter said with a laugh. He was proud of his work.

"Wish I could do something like that for Adam. I have enough cash saved to buy a ring but to make it would be special," Chris said with a deep sigh.

"It doesn't matter Chris. I don't think I'd want a ring made from a needle." Adam said with a laugh. His happiness made the others chuckle.

Chris then noticed the band aid on Adam's inner arm as the blond rolled up his shirt sleeves to get some air.

"Kitty? What's this for?" Chris asked as he gently grabbed his lover's arm. Chris knew every wound on Adam's skin. That bandage wasn't there before.

"It's... nothing," Adam said quietly, his mood changed abruptly. He hadn't told Chris that the medicine to terminate had been that close.

Shawn felt like they were intruding, "Hunter, I need to check on every one. Come with?" Shawn asked as he stood. Hunter nodded and followed his lover, leaving Chris and Adam to speak.

"Baby, I know every wound. That wasn't there before. What happened?" Chris asked again softly.

Adam sighed, he had to tell. "It's where the IV was.

Chris swallowed hard, he now realized how close it had been, "Oh Kitty. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was that close," Chris said as he grabbed Adam and held him.

"She's safe, that's all that matters. We will have a hard start, but we have the rest of our lives together. I have to hang on to that my Lion or I would go insane," Adam said into Chris' neck as he clung to his future husband.

"We will Kitty, we will. I'll take the classes, become the best nurse I can and well make a good life for all our lion cubs. We may not ever have much, but we will have each other, always. I love you." Chris said firmly as he held onto Adam for all he was worth.

"I love you" Adam replied simply. He inhaled deeply. The scent of his Lion filled his senses, comforting him in a way nothing else could.

Back in the Warden's Office the Commissioner had found the reports he was looking for. He looked up at the man who really ran the prison, Mark Calaway.

No matter what the Prison Board said, no matter who sat in the Warden's chair, no matter how much the authority figures thought or even said it, they did not truly run the prison.

Right now, Marcus Calaway was that man. He would determine how long this riot would continue. The Commissioner knew one thing, at least the Top Dog was a fair man.

"Alright, let's get started. Tell me everything you remember about the situation with Officer Bryan..." The Commissioner had begun... the investigation was underway.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


End file.
